My brother's best friend by jennlynnfs
by beth juju jeny
Summary: Sept ans se sont écoulés depuis la dernière rencontre de Bella et Edward. Ils ont grandi ensemble et sont devenus amis. Au lycée, Edward est devenu distant et a coupé les ponts avec Bella. Blessée, Bella a continué sa vie à Seattle avec son frère Emmett.
1. Ce n’est qu’un début

**_Traductrice: moi-même ;-) Elizabeth !!! _**

**Disclaimer:** These characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

Cette histoire est la traduction de la fanfic américaine "My Brother's Best Friend" écrite par jennlynnfs. Un grand merci à l'auteur de nous laisser publier la traduction française!! Nous n'avons absolument rien changé à l'histoire.

**CHAPITRE 1 « Ce n'est qu'un début »**

C'était le moment de la journée préféré de Bella. Elle se promenait alors que le soleil se couchait. La lumière se reflétait sur le lac. Une légère brise effleurait l'eau provoquant de petites vagues roses, bleues et violettes. Elle pouvait également sentir l'odeur des pins qui l'entouraient.

C'était une scène presque idyllique. Son iPod jouait "Twilight Time" de The Platters.

Quand elle vit un vieux couple main dans la main, elle jura et pressa le bouton avance rapide de son iPod. Elle ne résistait pas devant les vieux couples.

Bella laissa jouer la chanson, autorisant les souvenirs de _lui_,envahir ses pensées. Elle s'arrêta de marcher et resta au bord du chemin afin d'admirer Green Lake. Elle n'avait pensé qu'à lui ces derniers jours, avec son retour imminent prévu demain, il était dans ses pensées encore plus fréquemment que ce qu'elle aurait aimé.

Quand le soleil se coucha finalement et que le soir s'installa, Bella finit sa balade sur le chemin de Green's Lake et prit le chemin de sa maison.

Elle atteignit Linden Avenue et finalement la maison qu'elle partageait avec son grand frère Emmett. Le voisinage n'était pas le plus aisé de Seattle, mais c'était sympa quand même. Bella voulait aller à l'Université de Washington, mais son père et son frère n'aimaient pas l'idée qu'elle déménage et vive seule.

Bella, Emmett, Edward et Alice se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient enfants. Leurs familles étaient devenues amies. Apparemment, les Cullens investissaient dans des biens immobiliers et quand le Dr Carlisle apprit que Bella souhaitait déménager, il parla à Charlie d'un appartement qu'il avait près de l'université et le proposa à Bella, si elle en avait besoin.

Charlie hésitait. Il était le shérif de Forks. Il sentait qu'il y avait des gens qui avaient plus besoin de cette générosité qu'eux et il savait que les Cullens perdraient de l'argent en autorisant Bella à rester dans la maison.

Après de longues négociations, il a été décidé qu'il y aurait un faible loyer, qu'Emmett vivrait avec Bella et l'aiderait à en payer une partie. Charlie était assez content qu'Emmett emménage avec Bella. Il n'aimait pas l'idée qu'elle vive seule.

Bella n'avait pas de problème avec cette idée. Elle aimait son grand frère Emmett. Bien sûr, il jouait avec sa patience mais il se pliait à tous ses caprices comme un grand frère se doit de le faire. Ils s'entendaient tous les deux vraiment très bien.

7 ans plus tard, vivre avec son grand frère n'était plus aussi attirant. Pourtant, elle ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à elle-même. Quand elle était ado, elle idolâtrait Emmett. Comme tout le monde. Au lycée, il était populaire, un des meilleurs joueurs de l'équipe de football et toutes les filles voulaient être sa petite amie.

En fait, soit celle d'Emmett soit celle de _lui_.

Elle soupira.

_Edward._

Elle ne pouvait pas penser à son nom sans ressentir de très fortes émotions.

Emmett et Edward étaient les garçons pour lesquels les filles se levaient le matin et allaient en cours. Avec l'un des deux, le lycée serait devenu le rêve de chaque fille. Avec les deux, le lycée serait un étalage de prouesses intellectuelles et physiques. Les filles se marcheraient dessus pour y assister.

La compétition était très présente, mais ni Emmett ni Edward n'y pensait sérieusement. Ils cherchaient toujours un moyen de battre l'autre mais à la fin de la journée ils se félicitaient mutuellement.

Chacun complimentait l'autre. Emmett était joué sur la ligne offensive et Edward était quarterback. S'ils jouaient au basketball, Edward était le meneur et Emmett était le pivot. Emmett était fort et intimidant et Edward était svelte et sportif. Ils s'affrontaient parfois.

Au milieu de tout ça, Bella était le médiateur.

S'il y avait une question concernant qui a lancé la balle le plus loin ou qui avait fait le plus beau tir, Bella était consultée.

Quand ils étaient enfants, Bella prenait son rôle au sérieux. Mais en grandissant cela devenait ridicule et elle choisissait juste au hasard l'un des deux pour mettre fin à ce jeu stupide.

Elle pouvait maintenant penser à leurs souvenirs étant enfants avec une tendresse nostalgique. Quant à leur relation à la fin du lycée? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à cette période avec un sentiment de regret et de tristesse.

Elle avait été amoureuse d'Edward depuis toujours. Si elle tombait et s'écorchait les genoux, Emmett lui disait de se relever et de marcher. Edward la soignait et s'assurait qu'elle allait bien. Elle imaginait qu'il était aussi prévenant à cause de sa jeune sœur Alice, mais en fait Edward était réellement quelqu'un de bien.

Il était si facile de tomber amoureuse d'Edward.

Emmett prenait soin de Bella, mais Edward la protégeait. Elle et Edward étaient très proches, pourtant quelque chose dans leur relation avait changé.

Emmett et Edward avaient déjà passé le bac alors que Bella était en terminale. Bien qu'Emmett et Edward ne soient plus au lycée de Forks, leurs réputations étaient légendaires. Les week-ends, Emmett et Edward rentraient de l'université et les vendredis soirs, toutes les filles de l'école essayaient de faire des plans avec Bella dans l'espoir qu'Emmett et Edward feraient parti de ce plan. En plus, cela donnait de l'espoir à chaque fille du lycée qui espérait avoir une chance de sortir avec l'un d'eux.

Repenser à tout cela rendait Bella nauséeuse.

Si elle voulait vraiment être honnête, cela avait commencé quand elle était en première et Emmett et Edward en terminale. Elle et Edward était très proches mais elle sentait qu'il s'éloignait d'elle. A l'époque, elle avait mis ça sur le compte de sa préparation à l'université.

Quand Emmett et Edward étaient partis pour l'Université de Washington à Seattle, il était resté en contact avec elle mais Bella sentait que quelque soit le moment où elle lui parlait, Edward restait distant.

Pendant son année de terminale, quand elle avait décidé qu'elle irait également à l'Université de Washington, Edward était parti à Berkeley. Un lauréat du prix Nobel de Médecine était devenu professeur là-bas et Edward avait saisi l'opportunité pour y aller.

La nouvelle de ce transfert la blessa. Une part d'elle-même suspectait qu'il ne souhaitait plus être ami avec elle et le fait qu'il change d'école avant même son arrivée confirmait ses soupçons.

Elle n'avait aucune idée de pourquoi les sentiments d'Edward envers elle avait changé si radicalement. Elle réfléchit, essaya de comprendre ce qu'elle avait pu faire pour le faire fuir mais ne trouva rien. Elle essaya d'en parler à Emmett. Tout d'abord, il la rassura en lui expliquant qu'elle n'avait rien à voir dans la décision d'Edward de changer d'école. Mais quand Bella insista, Emmett lui dit de laisser tomber. Il lui dit qu'Edward était prêt pour un changement et qu'elle devrait être contente pour lui.

Elle n'avait pas vu Edward depuis 7 ans. Elle avait eu des nouvelles de lui par Emmett et Alice, mais chaque fois qu'il rentrait, elle était en dehors de la ville chez sa mère et son beau-père, Phil, en Floride. La vérité s'imposait peu à peu : il prévoyait ses visites les jours où elle n'était pas là.

Belle essaya de rester en contact avec lui, mais petit à petit il finit par arrêter de répondre à ses appels et ses emails. Emmett disait qu'il était très occupé et qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'il lui téléphone ou envoie des mails tout le temps.

Quelques fois, Bella aurait aimé pouvoir s'engueuler avec Emmett, qui avait la sensibilité d'un ottoman. Sans Edward pour atténuer la personnalité d'Emmett, elle se sentait vraiment blessée. Puis, elle réalisa qu'Emmett était comme Charlie et apprit à prendre ses commentaires au second degré. Bella apprit également à faire le tri dans ce qu'il disait. Cela semblait améliorer leur relation. Ce comportement était nouveau et Bella avait encore un peu de mal à ne pas s'offenser de ce que disait Emmett.

Après 7 ans sans aucun contact, Edward devait arriver demain. Elle s'assura auprès d'Emmett que la date était correcte. Edward rentrait alors qu'elle serait là!

Sa première réaction était de partir. Une part d'elle voulait qu'il sache ce que l'on ressentait lorsque quelqu'un quittait la ville comme s'il avait la peste mais elle n'était pas vindicative. Et puis, elle était curieuse de savoir pourquoi il revenait.

Elle en parla un peu avec Alice, celle-ci lui expliqua que son mariage étant proche, elle voulait que son frère l'aide dans les préparatifs.

Il faisait noir maintenant.

Le ciel était rempli d'étoiles et les lumières dans les rues s'allumaient peu à peu. Elle ralentit puis s'arrêta devant la maison qu'elle partageait avec Emmett. C'était une maison en coin de rue. L'entrée était dans les tons marron avec des pierres apparentes. Bella courut jusqu'à la porte de derrière.

Elle récupéra la clé sous le paillasson et ouvrit la porte. Elle enleva ses écouteurs et se dirigea vers le frigo. Elle sortit une bouteille d'eau, tourna le bouchon et avant que la bouteille ne touche ses lèvres, elle entendit l'appel d'Emmett qui se tenait dans l'entrée.

"Bella? Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris autant de temps?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et prit une gorgée d'eau.

"Bell?" cria Emmett.

Elle avala et répondit "Ouais. Je suis ici. Je bois."

"As-tu oublié ton portable?"

"Non."

"Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu?"

Bella avala une nouvelle gorgée d'eau avant de répondre "Il était éteint."

"Eteint?" Elle crut entendre quelques jurons provenant d'Emmett avant qu'il ne rajoute, "Et si quelque chose était arrivé? Et si j'avais eu besoin de toi?"

Bella remit le bouchon sur sa bouteille d'eau et marcha jusqu'à l'entrée de la maison. Elle descendit le couloir, passa devant la salle à manger, puis à travers le salon. "Quelle est l'urgence? Laisse-moi deviner. Tu as de nouveau perdu la télécommande? Si tu as de nouveau caché la télécommande, je te jure que je vais te…" Elle s'arrêta au milieu de sa phrase quand elle vit qu'Emmett n'était pas seul.

"Nom d'un chien! Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là?" Elle fixa Emmett avant de se tourner vers son invité.

"Sympa, Bell. Tu ne pourrais pas dire bonjour comme une personne normale." Emmett regarda Bella avec un air menaçant.

"Tu as dit qu'il ne serait pas là avant demain." Elle essaya de prendre une mèche de cheveux derrière ses oreilles puis se souvint qu'elle avait une queue-de-cheval. Soudain, elle prit conscience qu'elle venait juste de courir et qu'elle devait être toute transpirante.

"Il est arrivé un jour plus tôt. Est-ce un crime d'arriver plus tôt?" Cette fois, Emmett fit un pas en direction de Bella et la regarda avec un air presque suppliant.

Avant qu'elle puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Edward dit, "Salut, Bella."

Sa voix n'avait pas changé et l'effet qu'elle avait sur elle non plus. Elle sentit ses épaules se relâcher et elle détendit son poing. Après un moment, elle répondit, "Salut, Edward."

Emmett laissa s'échapper un profond soupir. Il n'avait jamais été très bon pour cacher ses sentiments.

Elle avait échangé de brefs regards avec Edward quand elle l'avait accueilli. A présent, elle refusait de le regarder. Bella savait que si elle le regardait, ce serait perdu. Elle ne voulait pas lui donner ce genre de pouvoir sur elle. Au lieu de ça, elle se concentrait sur le bouchon de sa bouteille d'eau comme si des vies en dépendaient.

Emmett dit, "Edward a fini son travail plus tôt que prévu et a décidé de prendre un vol en avance. Il vient juste d'arriver."

Bella lisait maintenant l'étiquette de sa bouteille d'eau comme si le fait de savoir que l'eau de cette bouteille venait de la montagne la plus pure du Tibet était une information primordiale.

"Je suis allé le chercher." Emmett ajouta. Il regarda Edward qui était en train d'observer Bella qui elle-même regardait sa bouteille d'eau. Emmett se racla la gorge.

Bella pris une inspiration avant de lever les yeux et de découvrir qu'Edward la regardait avec beaucoup d'intensité. Elle mordit ses lèvres avant de dire, "Comment s'est passé ton vol?"

Edward écarquilla les yeux en réalisant que Bella s'adressait à lui. "Ça… Ça s'est bien passé."

Elle fit un signe de la tête. "Et bien, je suis sure que vous avez beaucoup de choses à vous raconter." Puis, elle se retourna et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

Emmett lança, "Nous allons prendre un verre et manger au Black's."

Bella se retourna vers Emmett et répondit, "J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment."

Emmett avança vers elle. "Quand je dis nous, je veux dire nous trois."

"Je n'ai pas faim." Son estomac la trahit en émettant un long grognement.

Emmett sourit.

"Ecoutez, allez-y sans moi. Je viens juste de rentrer et j'aimerais prendre une douche et me changer. Cela va prendre un peu de temps."

Emmett prit son manteau qui était sur la rampe d'escalier. "C'est une bonne idée. Nous partons en premier. Je passerai commande pour toi et tu nous rejoindras quand tu auras fini."

"Emmett." Bella grogna.

"Soit là-bas dans 20 minutes."

"J'ai un devoir à faire!"

"Tu as toujours des devoirs à faire."

"Oui et ça prend du temps."

"Tu étais sur le point de manger de toutes façons." Il enfila son manteau.

Elle était surtout sur le point de lui dire d'aller de se faire voir quand son frère fit un pas vers elle et dit d'une voie douce, "Bella, s'il te plait."

Elle savait que s'il la suppliait c'était que la situation était sérieuse. Elle croisa les bras et finit par dire, "Très bien."

Il lui lança un large sourire puis dit, "Bien, à tout de suite."

Bella courut dans les escaliers et ils entendirent la porte claquer.

Emmett se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et Edward le suivit.

Sur le trottoir, Edward demanda, "Es-tu sûr que c'est une bonne idée?"

Emmett haussa les épaules. "Tout ira bien." Ils montèrent dans son van.

"Je ne sais pas," répondit Edward. "Elle a l'air vraiment en colère"

Emmett enclencha la clé et le van gronda. "Ce n'est pas de la colère."

"Si ce n'est pas de la colère alors qu'est-ce que c'est?" Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett.

Emmett mit un doigt sur son menton. "Je dirais que c'est une petite rébellion avec un soupçon d'agacement."

Edward leva un sourcil. "Emmett, c'est ça être en colère."

Emmett secoua la tête. "Quand Bella est en colère, elles jettent ses coudes dans tous les sens et brandit ses poings en l'air."

Edward écarquilla les yeux. "Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir vue un jour dans cet état."

Emmett leva un doigt. "Ah. Mais vois-tu, elle vit avec moi depuis 7 ans. J'aime à penser qu'elle apprend à canaliser sa colère grâce moi."

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux. "Tu veux dire que tu l'as tellement énervée Durant ces 7 dernières années qu'elle pourrait avoir besoin de cours pour apprendre à gérer sa colère?"

Emmett rit.

"Ce n'est pas drôle. Tu la tortures depuis ses 7 dernières années."

"Je suis son grand frère. Pouvais-tu t'attendre à autre chose?"

Edward pinça l'arrête de son nez. "Elle veut certainement m'arracher la tête."

Il fallut une minute avant qu'Emmett réponde que non.

Edward regarda Emmett. " Et toi? Veux-tu m'arracher la tête?"

Un sourire en coin se dessina sur la bouche d'Emmett. "Non."

Emmett s'arrêta au feu rouge et regarda l'expression d'Edward. Emmett n'était pas le genre à s'étendre en bavardage et ne discutait pas sentiment. Jamais.

Après un moment, Emmett dit, "Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé entre toi et Bella mais je suis sûr que ça peut s'arranger."

Edward regarda à travers la fenêtre puis revint sur Emmett. Il étudia son expression avant de répondre, "Vous m'avez vraiment manqué."

Emmett sourit et le feu passa au vert. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture avança. Puis il dit, "Oui et bien, nous les Swans faisons cet effet sur les gens."

Edward étouffa un petit rire.

Rapidement, ils arrivèrent au Black's. Emmett se gara. Ils sortirent du van et se dirigèrent vers le bar.

"Cet endroit est bien?" demanda Edward.

"Oui. Tu te souviens de Jacob Black?"

Edward réfléchit une minute puis répondit "Oui, il jouait dans l'équipe de foot du lycée de La Push. Très bon receveur."

"Oui c'est bien lui. C'est le bar de son père et parfois il vient l'aider."

"Que fait Jacob maintenant?"

"Il restaure des vieilles voitures." Ils trouvèrent des tabourets libres à la fin du bar et s'assirent.

"Il ne joue pas à l'Université?"

Emmett secoua la tête. "Son père est malade et il ne veut pas le laisser."

Edward acquiesça.

Un homme grand aux cheveux bruns derrière le bar s'approcha d'eux. "Hey, Emmett. Qu'est-ce que je vous sers, à toi et ton ami?"

Emmett serra la main du barman. "Embry." Il se retourna vers Edward et fit les présentations.

"Attends, Edward Cullen? Tu n'étais pas le quarterback du lycée de Forks?"

Edward fit un signe de la tête. "Ca fait longtemps maintenant."

"Tu joues toujours?"

"Non."

Un homme plus âgé avec une queue-de-cheval poivre-sel le coupa du fond du bar. "Embry, vas-tu les embêter toute la soirée ou leur servir à boire?"

"Désolé." Embry jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett. "Comme d'habitude?"

Emmett acquiesça.

"Et pour toi?" demanda-t-il à Edward.

"La même chose qu'Emmett."

Embry sortit deux grands verres glacés et y versa de la bière. Il les servit à Emmett et Edward.

"Avez-vous besoin d'autre chose?"

Emmett demanda, "La cuisine est encore ouverte?"

"Bien sûr."

"Bella va arriver dans quelques minutes et elle voudra certainement manger."

Au son du mot « Bella », Embry ouvrit les yeux en grand ce que remarqua Edward. "Bella va venir?"

Emmett sourit avant de prendre une gorgé de sa bière.

"Je vais le faire savoir en cuisine." Embry disparut d'un coup.

"Tu ne commandes pas quelque chose pour elle?" demanda Edward.

Emmett secoua la tête. "Ils savent ce qu'elle aime."

Edward but sa bière. Puis dit, "J'imagine que vous venez souvent ici."

"Oui. Bella est amie avec Jacob." Emmett avala une autre gorgée de bière.

"Oh." Edward baissa les yeux sur sa bière. Il essaya de se rappeler à quoi ressemblait Jacob et n'y arriva pas. Comment Bella était-elle devenue amie avec lui? Etaient-ils juste amis? Edward regarda Emmett.

Edward attendait qu'Emmett lui donne des explications mais son attention fut attirée par l'entrée de Bella dans le bar. Son visage était rosé parce qu'elle avait du courir et ses cheveux était encore un peu mouillé à cause de sa douche. Quand elle s'avança vers eux, la scène apparaissait au ralenti.

"Edward?"

"Quoi?" Il détourna son regard de Bella et regarda Emmett.

"Je t'ai demandé si tu voulais quelque chose à manger?"

"Non."

Embry qui était à l'autre bout du bar avança jusqu'à Emmett et Edward en voyant Bella s'approcher. "Bella!"

Elle se tenait derrière Emmett et Edward. "Salut, Embry."

"Qu'est-ce que je te sers?"

D'habitude elle aurait pris une limonade mais là elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de quelque chose de plus fort. "Une Fat Tire?"

Embry acquiesça et se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur. Il en sortit une grande bouteille de bière et la décapsula.

Emmett étant assis à la fin du bar, la seule place de libre était celle à côté d'Edward.

Bella était persuadée qu'Emmett l'avait fait exprès.

Embry posa la boisson à côté d'Edward. Elle hésita puis s'assit dans la chaise près d'Edward.

"Un verre?" demanda Embry.

Bella fit un signe de la main. "Non merci." Elle prit une gorgée de bière. L'alcool dans son estomac lui fit remarquer qu'elle avait besoin de manger quelque chose pour éviter un terrible mal de tête.

"Embry, est-ce que Leah-"

"Oui. Elle te prépare quelque chose en ce moment même."

Bella sourit. "Merci."

Embry lui retourna un sourire encore plus large. "Aucun problème."

Il resta planté là une bonne minute avant que son patron ne l'appelle de l'autre côté du bar.

"Bella, tu dois arrêter de faire ça," Emmett répliqua.

"Faire quoi?" Bella essaya de regarder Emmett, mais Edward étant placé entre eux deux, elle finit par poser les yeux sur lui. Elle détourna rapidement le regard.

"Tu sais bien. Jouer avec Embry."

"Quoi? J'ai juste commandé une bière."

"Il s'est pratiquement évanoui quand tu lui as souri."

Cette fois Bella se pencha sur le bar afin de regarder Emmett. " Ça veut juste dire qu'il est prêt à me retrouver à la fin de son service."

Edward s'étouffa avec sa bière.

Emmett lui tapota le dos. "Bella, nous ne voulons pas connaître tes relations amoureuses. Apparemment c'est embarrassant pour certains d'entre nous."

"Um." Bella se pointa elle-même. "Moi?" Puis elle pointa Emmett. "C'est bien à toi de parler."

Edward rit.

Embry revint avec le repas de Bella. "Voila."

Sandwich fromage grillé et tomates. Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Merci."

Emmett se racla la gorge.

Le sourire de Bella s'atténua peu à peu. "Remercie Leah de ma part."

"Bien sûr."

Alors qu'Embry faisait semblant de nettoyer le bar près de Bella, Leah lui rappela d'un ton sévère que des commandes étaient en attente. "Euh, excuse-moi." Il se retourna pour prendre les commandes mais pas avant d'avoir trébuché et de s'être retrouvé à moitié par terre.

Bella garda une expression normale mais Emmett lâcha un petit rire.

"Emmett, veux-tu arrêter ça!" Bella le fusilla du regard une fois Embry parti.

"Tu dois vraiment l'aider à se sortir de cette situation, Bella."

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur la bouche de Bella. "Mais il embrasse tellement bien."

Emmett se releva d'un coup. "Je vais parler à Billy." Il fonça de l'autre côté du bar avec une telle vitesse qu'Edward en fut surpris.

Bella et Edward restèrent silencieux un bon moment avant qu'Edward ne se décide à lancer, "Alors toi et Embry. . ."

Bella attrapa une frite. "Non. Je dis juste des trucs dans ce genre pour énerver Emmett."

Edward sourit avant de prendre une gorgée de sa bière.

Bella mangeait son sandwich et ses frites pendant qu'Edward finissait sa bière. Le silence n'était pas pesant mais il était tendu.

"Alors-"

"Qu'est-ce que-"

Ils avaient commencé leur question en même temps.

Edward dit, "Je t'en prie. Vas-y."

Bella hésita avant de dire, "Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure."

Edward la regarda avec un air confus.

Bella le tortilla dans son siège. "Quand tu étais à la maison tout à l'heure. Je ne voulais pas être impolie."

Edward haussa les épaules. "Dire que tu n'étais pas surprise serait mentir."

Bella but une longue gorgée de sa bière. Après un moment, elle répondit, "On peut dire ça." Elle ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation maintenant. 7 ans sans rien puis tout à coup, elle buvait une bière en face de lui. C'était trop pour le moment.

Elle dit, "Emmett m'a dit que tu étais ici pour aider au mariage d'Alice."

Il acquiesça.

"C'est juste que... c'est assez bizarre."

Il la fixa. "Pourquoi?"

"Pourquoi voudrais-tu l'aider dans son mariage?"

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Parce que tu es un garçon."

Il ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose puis la referma. Après un moment il répondit, "Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle a prévu que je fasse."

"Oh." Elle mordit dans son sandwich au fromage et dit, "As-tu rencontré son fiancé?"

Il acquiesça. "Je les ai présentés en fait."

"Ah bon?"

"Oui. J'étais avec Jasper à Berkeley."

"J'ai oublié qu'il était allé à Berkeley."

"Alors, Alice t'a-t-elle demandé de l'aide pour son mariage?"

Elle opina. "Je suis une demoiselle d'honneur."

"Oh, ça va être marrant."

Elle adressa à Edward un sinistre regard.

"Non! Pas marrant." Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Elle prit une longue gorgée de sa bière.

"A ce point?"

Bella posa la bière sur le bar. "Alice n'est pas si embêtante, c'est l'autre demoiselle d'honneur qui m'énerve."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Elle est très autoritaire et obsédée par des détails stupides." Elle baissa la voix. "Je pense qu'elle est un peu superficielle aussi."

Edward continuait à écouter.

"Elle s'appelle Rosalie."

Edward leva les sourcils.

"Tu la connais?" demanda Bella.

Il éclaira sa voix et acquiesça.

"Je crois que c'est la sœur de Jasper."

"Oui."

"Elle veut organiser plein de choses comme une soirée entre filles, une soirée avant le mariage… J'adore Alice mais toutes ces soirées risquent de coûter beaucoup d'argent."

"Je vois."

"Et il semblerait que Rosalie ait des goûts de luxe."

"Ouais."

"Si j'avais un vrai job, ce ne serait pas un problème."

"Veux-tu que j'en parle à Alice?"

"Oh mon Dieu, non!" Bella attrapa le bras d'Edward. Il regarda la main de Bella qu'elle enleva de suite. Elle répondit d'une voix basse. "Désolée."

"C'est pas grave." Il lui adressa un vrai sourire.

"S'il te plait, ne dit rien à Alice ou Rosalie. Je n'aurais même pas du te parler de tout cela. Je suis une affreuse demoiselle d'honneur."

"Ne t'inquiète pas."

"Non, je suis honorée qu'Alice veuille que je participe à son mariage. Je ne devrais pas me plaindre."

"Ça va. Tu as le droit de dire ce que tu penses."

Bella prit une grande inspiration. Comment était-ce possible? Ils ne s'étaient presque pas parlé depuis 7 ans et on dirait dit que les choses n'avaient pas changé. Toute l'appréhension et la déception qu'elle avait ressenties au retour d'Edward semblait être de vieux souvenirs à présent. Bella se souvint qu'il avait le don de lui faire oublier ses problèmes et de la mettre de bonne humeur.

Ou alors c'était l'effet de la bière.

Alors que Bella était perdue dans ses pensées, Emmett revint. "As-tu fini de manger, Bella?"

"Oui."

"Je suis prêt à y aller. Je suis sûr qu'Edward est fatigué et je commence tôt demain."

"Je suis désolé, Emmett. Si j'avais su, je ne serais pas…" dit Edward.

Emmett répondit "Ce n'est pas un problème."

Edward sortit son portefeuille.

"Je m'en suis déjà occupé," dit Emmett.

"Merci."

Ils dirent au revoir à Billy et Embry et se dirigèrent vers la porte.

Alors qu'ils marchèrent en direction du parking, Emmett lança, "Alors, ta petite amie s'appelle Rosalie?"

Bella s'immobilisa.

"Et bien, je…" Edward regarda Emmett puis Bella. "C'est compliqué."

"J'ai entendu dire qu'elle était canon." Emmett cherchait ses clés dans ses poches.

"Euh, oui." Edward passa une main sur sa nuque et baissa les yeux.

Bella était garée à côté d'eux. "Je te retrouve à la maison, Emmett."

"OK. Bell."

Elle hésita avant de dire, "Bonne nuit, Edward."

Edward la regarda fixement avant de répondre, "Bonne nuit, Bella."

Elle monta dans sa voiture et démarra. Elle était contente de rentrer à la maison avant Emmett. Il devait déposer Edward chez les Cullens à 10 minutes d'ici. Au moment où il rentrerait, elle pourrait lui faire croire qu'elle s'est endormie.

Elle avait besoin d'être seule afin de réfléchir à cette soirée. Bien sûr qu'il connaissait Rosalie! C'est la sœur de Jasper. Ils se connaissent certainement depuis longtemps. Bella préféra ne pas savoir depuis combien de temps ils sortaient ensemble.

Bella s'arrêta devant la maison. Elle resta plantée là un moment. Tellement de choses s'étaient passées durant cette soirée et pourtant elle était sure que ce n'était que le début. Quelle idiote elle était! Bella n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle avait insulté la petite amie d'Edward de la sorte. Elle aurait du se taire comme elle l'avait prévu. Bella ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'Edward devait penser d'elle après toutes ces remarques sur Rosalie.

Bella essuya des larmes qui commençaient à couler sur ses joues. Elle sortit de la voiture puis se dirigea vers la maison. Elle monta les escaliers et pénétra dans sa chambre. Sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières elle retira ses vêtements et mit un vieux t-shirt qui traînait sur son lit.

Bella s'allongea sur son lit, essayant de s'endormir et de ne plus repenser à cette soirée. Malheureusement, dans la pénombre de sa chambre, ses pensées allaient toutes vers Edward.

Au lycée, ses pensées se seraient attardées sur tous les scenarii qu'une adolescente puisse faire lorsqu'elle est amoureuse d'un garçon. Mais ces derniers temps, ses pensées étaient pleines de regrets. Elle était blessée et en colère qu'Edward ait pu couper les ponts comme ça. Elle déplorait qu'il ait été si facile pour lui de la quitter sans même lui dire au revoir.

Mais ce qu'elle détestait le plus en elle c'est que bien qu'Edward lui ait fait comprendre qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec elle, elle continuait à espérer pouvoir être avec lui. Après cette soirée, Bella comprit qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir.


	2. Une élégante créature

_**Traductrice: Notre jenifer!! ;-)**_

_**Un grand merci à jenifer pour cette traduction qui lui a volé beaucoup d'heures de sommeil !! Bravo !! Allez, allez, y a encore du travail avec les autres chapitres… ;-)**_

**Chapitre 2:** Une élégante créature

Bella donna, avec ses gants de boxe, une bonne droite dans le sac de frappe, puis elle lui assena un uppercut du gauche. Elle sentit une piqûre à la main qui lui fit penser que son coup devait être bon.  
Elle écoutait les **Smaching Pumpkins **à fond sur son I Pod afin de l'aider à ne pas réfléchir. Ça aidait dans une certaine mesure mais, entre deux chansons, toutes ses pensées convergeaient vers Edward.

Il s'était passé 3 jours depuis la soirée au Black's, et c'était comme si Emmett et Edward avaient décidé de rattraper le temps perdu, ils avaient prévu des sorties tous les soirs. Bella ne pouvait pas éviter Edward mais elle réussit à échapper à leurs soirées entre garçons.  
Toutes sauf celle de la nuit dernière.

Emmet travaillait pour le **Seattle** **Park and Recreation*** et il venait juste de commencer un roulement au **Discovery Park, **le plus grand parc de Seattle. Depuis que la saison estivale avait commencé, de plus en plus de gens y étaient venu pour apprécier le beau temps et la nature.  
Au départ Edward et Emmett avait prévu d'aller faire du tir, mais Emmett était épuisé par sa longue journée de travail, il aspirait seulement à se poser pour regarder le match des **Mariner's** à la télé en mangeant une bonne pizza.

Ce fut la plus longue journée de sa vie. Bella avait réussi à ne pas vraiment regarder Edward le premier soir de son retour. Même pendant qu'ils avaient été au bar, elle s'était forcée de garder les yeux sur son sandwich au fromage fondu. Pourtant, sous la lumière éclatante de la cuisine, assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le sofa, Bella n'avait pu s'empêcher de le regarder et de le trouver sublime.  
Elle roua de coups le sac de frappe, comme si elle était en train de se frapper elle-même dans un certain sens. Après toutes ces années, Bella avait toujours espéré avoir une chance avec Edward. Elle était en colère d'avoir pu être si transparente la nuit dernière, alors qu'elle savait très bien que c'était une cause désespérée.

Elle pouvait sentir ses poings à vif sous ses gants, elle eu un mouvement de recul, pas à cause de la douleur, mais parce qu'elle était sûre qu'il avait remarqué son regard ahuri sur lui la nuit dernière.  
Ça n'était pas de sa faute. A la minute où elle avait répondu à la porte et où elle avait aperçu Edward debout sur le porche, la pizza dans les mains, elle avait su qu'elle était mal barrée. Elle avait du se retenir de lui arracher la pizza des mains et de la jeter contre le mur.

Elle donna plusieurs coups dans le sac. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer sa frustration avant de se rendre chez les Cullen le soir. Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se détester pour la façon dont elle réagissait toujours quand il était prêt d'elle. Elle avait pensé qu'après s'être revus ils pourraient être de nouveau amis, mais elle savait que c'était impossible. Le plus frustrant était de sentir qu'Edward ne semblait pas avoir été affecté par leur séparation.

Elle se rappela le moment où ils s'étaient retrouvés seuls dans la cuisine. Bella l'y avait conduit afin d'y réchauffer la pizza, pendant qu'Emmett se douchait et se changeait à l'étage.  
Alors qu'Edward mettait la pizza au four, Bella était allée chercher une bière dans le frigo. Emmett était un grand amateur de bière, Bella était accroupie et examinait leurs choix variés en les citant à Edward. Sans prévenir il s'était rapproché et s'était tenu derrière elle.  
Une main sur la porte et l'autre à l'intérieur du frigo, il s'était accroupi prêt d'elle, son visage au même niveau que celui de Bella, lisant les étiquettes sur les bouteilles de bières.  
Elle avait essayé de garder les yeux sur celles-ci comme si sa vie en dépendait, mais ses yeux l'avaient trahi et elle avait fixé les lèvres d'Edward pendant qu'il lisait les étiquettes.  
Elle s'était mordu la lèvre quand il avait dit **«Michelob». **Elle ne savait pas ce qui l'avait décidé. Quand il parvint à attraper la bière, Bella aperçut la petite cicatrice au dessus de son oreille droite.  
Edward se l'était faite en escaladant un arbre, il avait glissé et s'était râpé le côté du visage contre une branche. Il s'était alors évanoui. A l'époque, il avait été très fâché contre lui-même, parce qu'il avait fait un pari avec Emmett, le premier qui atteignait le sommet de l'arbre, gagnait le droit de s'assoir à côté de Lauren Mallory dans le bus le lendemain. Non seulement il avait perdu le pari, mais en plus son orgueil en avait pris un coup. Bella s'était senti mal pour Edward. Après que le docteur Carlisle ait nettoyé et pansé sa plaie, Bella avait déposé un baisé sur celle-ci. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était désolée qu'il ne puisse s'assoir à côté de Mallory, mais qu'il pouvait s'assoir prêt d'elle. Elle venait juste d'avoir 11 ans et Edward en avait 12. A présent, elle n'avait plus 11 ans et si elle devait embrasser sa cicatrice de nouveau, ça ne serait pas parce qu'elle était désolée pour lui. La musique changea et **Pretty Handsome Awkward** de **The Used **débuta. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire se répartir sur son visage et continua de démolir le sac de frappe.

Emmett était en train de se préparer un sandwich quand il entendit la sonnette.  
Il regarda sa création avec un peu de nostalgie et alla répondre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il fut surpris de voir Edward.  
« Hey Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »  
Il haussa les épaules. « J'étais dans le quartier. »  
Emmett s'écarta, Edward entra et le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine. Emmett se remit à la préparation de son sandwich. « T'as faim? »  
Edward secoua la tête.  
Emmet continuait d'empiler le fromage et la viande sur sa tranche de pain, « Je pensais que nous devions venir chez toi ce soir. »  
« Vous venez. Tu sais qu'il y aura de la nourriture, pas vrai? » Edward regarda le sandwich qu'Emmett était en train de fabriquer avec un air incrédule.  
« Ouais, c'est juste un en-cas. » Emmett ajouta une tranche de pain complet sur le pile de fromage et de viande. »  
« Hum, ok. »  
« T'es sûr que tu ne veux rien? » Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich.  
« Ca va Alice a prévu plein de nourriture pour ce soir. »  
Emmett essaya de dire quelque chose, mais Edward dit, « Quoi? Ta bouche est pleine. »  
Emmett ouvrit une bière et bu une gorgée. Après un moment il dit, « Vraiment, je pensais que nous allions seulement nous voir pour mettre au point certain truc. »  
« Oui bon, quand j'ai dit à Alice que vous alliez venir ce soir, elle a fait tout une scène et a insisté pour qu'il y ait quelque chose à manger. »  
Emmett sourit. « Est-ce qu'elle va cuisiner? »  
Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Elle a fait des sandwich aux boulettes de viande. »  
« Ah, ce sont mes préférés. »  
Edward rit et dit, « Oui donc, peut être que tu devrais arrêter de manger, tu ne voudrais pas vexer Alice parce que tu n'a plus faim. »  
« Je t'ai dit que c'était juste un en-cas, et d'ailleurs… » Il prit son sandwich, « Il va se passer au moins une heure avant que nous partions et qui sait combien de temps encore, avant que nous mangions. »  
« Il va y avoir beaucoup de nourriture, d'ailleurs Alice a aussi invité Jasper et Rosalie. »  
Emmett leva les yeux. « Ta petite amie sera là ce soir? »  
« Emmett! » Il lui donna un regard d'avertissement.  
« Quoi? Depuis le temps qu'on doit la rencontrer. »  
« Ce n'est pas comme ci j'essayais de la cacher, elle voyage beaucoup pour son travail. »  
« Bien, j'ai entendu dire qu'elle était superbe. »  
« Qui t'a dit ça? »  
« Bella » Il prit une bouchée de son sandwich .»  
Edward baissa les yeux. « Elle a rencontré Rosalie? »  
Emmett mâcha et avala. « Non, elle a seulement vu une photo. »  
« Oh! » Il hésita avant de dire, « Où est Bella en ce moment? »  
« Je pense qu'elle est toujours dans le garage. »  
« Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait la bas? »  
« Elle botte le cul du sac de frappe. »  
Edward regarda vers la fenêtre fermée, guettant un signe de Bella, mais quand il entendit le dernier commentaire d'Emmett, il se tourna vers lui, « Quoi? »  
« Elle prend des cours de boxe. »  
« Vraiment ?»  
« En fait notre père était très inquiet à cause de toutes ces agressions qu'il y a dehors, et il a voulu que Bella soit capable de se défendre toute seule. »  
« Alors elle s'est inscrite à un cours de boxe? »  
« J'ai essayé de lui apprendre certains mouvements, mais… » Il s'éclaircit la voix, « Elle peut être très agressive. »  
Un des sourcils d'Edward se dressa. « Agressive? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »  
« Elle frappe avec beaucoup de rapidité et n'a aucune pitié. »  
Edward retenu un rire. « Je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait ça en elle…» il sourit, « mais en fait avec un frère comme toi, je suppose qu'elle n'a pas vraiment le choix. »  
« Hey, si j'étais pris dans une bagarre, je préférerais que Bella soit de mon côté plutôt que du leurs »  
Edward pencha la tête sur le côté et rit. Puis il dit, « Voyons Emmett, Bella? »  
Il baissa la voix et reprit son sandwich. « Mec, elle peut être vicieuse. »  
Edward secoua la tête. « Je pense que tu exagères. »  
Emmett fit un signe de tête en direction de la porte à côté du réfrigérateur. « C'est la porte du garage. Vas voir toi-même. » Il prit son sandwich et avant de croquer dedans ajouta , « Si tu entends les **Smashing Pumpkins**, ne l'interrompt pas. Elle ne l'écoute que quand elle est très énervée. »  
« Et quand elle écoute autre chose? » Edward commençait à être inquiet.  
Il réfléchit un moment avant de dire, «Ca devrait aller. Essaie juste de ne pas entrer sans faire de bruit »

« Ok » Edward faillit demander pourquoi il ne fallait pas surprendre Bella quand elle s'entraînait, mais ne le fit pas. Emmett était un spécialiste dans l'art de faire enrager Bella.  
Edward marcha vers la porte et l'ouvrit. Le refrain de **Pretty Handsome Awkward **résonnait à tue tête. Il regarda Emmett qui leva les pouces en l'air.  
Edward entra dans le garage. Bella lui tournait le dos, elle ne savait donc pas qu'il était entré. Il voulait dire quelque chose, pour qu'elle sache qu'il était là, mais ce qu'il vit le prit totalement au dépourvu.  
Elle bougeait avec certitude et force, ce qui le surprit. Ses coups de pied et ses coups de poings étaient solides.  
Et pourtant, elle donnait chaque coup de poing et de pied avec tant de grâce, qu'Edward n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi exquis et puissant à la fois. Elle avait une expression intense sur le visage qu'Edward trouvait terriblement provocante. Elle semblait pouvoir casser quelqu'un en deux, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être séduit.  
C'était comme regarder une sublime créature que l'on voudrait posséder, mais qu'on ne peut pas à cause de sa force écrasante.  
Edward se souvenait de Bella comme de quelqu'un de réfléchi, aimable et parfois timide. La nuit dernière elle semblait la même, mais plus la soirée avançait, moins elle semblait réservée et amicale.

A un moment pendant le match, Emmett était allé dans la cuisine pour chercher une autre part de pizza et de la bière, laissant Edward et Bella seuls sur le canapé.  
Bella était au milieu, il était assis à sa gauche, et Emmett à sa droite. Quand Emmett partit à la cuisine, Edward sentit son corps se tendre.  
Il se rapprocha et demanda à Bella, « Est-ce que tu apprécies le match? »  
« Oui ». Après un moment, elle rajouta, « Et toi? »  
Il acquiesça. Puis il dit, « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais le baseball. »  
Elle haussa les épaules. « Ca fait parti du processus d'endoctrinement. »  
Il sourit. « Processus d'endoctrinement? »  
« Entre mon père et Emmett, il n'y a pas moyen d'y échapper. »  
« Je comprends. » Il laissa s'échapper un petit rire.  
« Emmett dit que je devrais être reconnaissante. Le gars qui sortira avec moi aimera ça. »  
« Je ne crois pas que ton amour du sport sera la première chose qu'il appréciera. »  
Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, Emmett revint avec une bière fraîche et une autre part de pizza. « Hey, la seule personne qui a le droit d'essayer d'atteindre la première base******, est le batteur, à la télé. »  
Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent, mais Bella fut rapide à répondre « Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. »  
Edward se rassit à sa place. « Mais je… »  
« D'ailleurs, je ne laisse jamais un garçon atteindre la première base avant le troisième rendez-vous. » ajouta Bella.  
Ils se tournèrent vers elle. « Ah bon » demandèrent-ils en même temps.  
« Non » Elle avait un petit sourire sur le visage quand elle ajouta, « Mais dans le cas d'Edward, je l'aurais probablement laissé aller jusqu'à la seconde base. »  
Emmett s'étouffa avec sa bière et se racla la gorge, « Ne plaisante plus jamais à propos de ce genre de chose comme ça! » Il trembla.  
Edward regarda Bella qui avait reporté toute son attention sur la télé.  
Est-ce qu'elle pensait vraiment à lui de cette façon? Ou peut être qu'elle essayait juste de se venger des commentaires précédent d'Emmett?  
Edward n'en avait aucune idée et maintenant il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'apprécier la possibilité que Bella soit attirée par lui.

Dans le garage, la musique faiblit et Edward profita de ce moment pour s'éclaircir la voix et faire part de sa présence.  
Bella se retourna et le vit sur le pas de la porte. Avant que la chanson suivante ne débute, elle alla vers son I pod et l'éteint.  
Elle le regarda. « Edward? »  
« Désolé » Il fourra ses mains dans ses poches. « Emmett a dit que tu étais là »  
Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de dire, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? Je croyais qu'on devait venir chez toi ce soir »  
« Oh, oui. J'étais dans le quartier »  
« Ok je vois »  
_Mince,_ pensa Edward. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte que ses intentions étaient si flagrantes.  
Elle marcha vers lui. « Est ce que quelque chose ne va pas? »  
« Non, pourquoi? »  
« Et bien nous sommes supposés être chez toi dans environ 1 heure, et… »  
« Oh, Alice m'a envoyé acheter quelque chose pour ce soir et je me suis dit que puisque j'étais dans le voisinage, j'allais m'arrêter. » Il n'avait certainement pas pensé à ça. «Est-ce que tu as besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?»  
Elle leva un sourcil. « Heu, tu veux dire pour me préparer ?»  
Il ouvrit sa bouche plusieurs fois, mais ne dit rien.  
Bella défît le velcro de ses gants et les lança sur l'établi.  
Edward vu ses poings et jura. « Ca va? » Il prit les mains de Bella dans la sienne et l'examina.  
Elle se déplaça. « Je vais bien. Ce n'est rien. »  
Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais il ne la laissa pas faire. « Peut être que mon père pourrait regarder ça »  
« Non! » Elle s'éclaircit la voix quand il la regarda. « Je veux dire, ça va. Ca arrive tout le temps. »  
A ce moment là, Emmett entra. « Qu'est-ce que… » Il vit qu'Edward tenait les mains de Bella. Edward les lâcha, mais Emmett dit, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella ? »  
Elle cacha ses mains derrière son dos. « Rien »  
Il marcha vers elle. « Laisse moi voir »  
Elle essaya de contourner Emmett, mais vu qu'il était immense, ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Elle hésita avant de lui montrer ses mains.  
Quand il vit que ses poings étaient à vifs et contusionnés, Emmett s'exclama, « Que diable as-tu fait? »  
« Rien. » Elle retira ses mains et rentra dans la maison.  
« Isabella Marie! » Emmett était à ses talons. Edward resta à une distance prudente.  
Bella attrapa de la glace dans le freezer. « Ca va aller »  
« Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ? » Il arriva près de Bella, sortit un sac de petits pois surgelés du freezer et le lui donna.  
« Je ne me suis pas entraînée depuis longtemps, alors je suppose que j'ai voulu me rattraper et que j'ai déraillé. »  
Emmett secoua la tête. « A ce point là, tu as bien dû ressentir la douleur. »  
Pour un garçon de cette taille et de cette carrure, Emmett était vraiment très protecteur. Bella essaya de lui donner un sourire rassurant. « Ca pique un peu. »  
« Un peu? » Emmett secoua la tête. « Tends les mains »  
Bella se sentait coupable d'inquiéter Emmett. Celui-ci mit le sachet de petit pois surgelés sur les mains de Bella. « Comment tu te sens? »  
« Mieux »  
Emmet se tourna vers Edward. « Viens ici »  
« Quoi? Non ça va » Bella tenta de retirer ses mains  
Emmett les maintint en place avec le sachet de petits pois. Il dit « Edward tient ça sur ses mains pendant que je vais chercher de la pommade et des anti douleurs. »  
Il hocha la tête et prit la place d'Emmett. Celui-ci quitta la cuisine et monta dans la salle de bain.

« Tu as du être vraiment contrariée par quelque chose. » dit Edward pendant qu'il remettait le sachet de petits pois en place. Bella regarda le sachet qu'Edward était en train de placer sur ses poings. En dessous son autre main soutenait les siennes. Elles étaient chaudes comparé au petits pois.  
Elle trembla.  
« C'est quelque chose dont je me souviens nettement à ton sujet. »  
Elle le regarda et dit « Quoi ?»  
« Combien tu es sujette aux accidents »  
« Je… Je sais. C'était stupide » Elle regarda le sachet de petits pois de nouveau.  
Après un moment Edward dit, «Alors qu'est-ce qui t'a tant bouleversée? »  
Bella soupira. « Je n'étais pas bouleversée. »  
Edward attendait qu'elle continue.  
Après un moment elle dit, « J'étais juste perdue dans mes pensées. »  
« A quoi est-ce que tu pensais? »  
« A rien »  
Il gloussa. « Vu l'état de tes poings il doit bien y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas »  
Elle le regarda. Edward la regarda à son tour avec la même intensité. Après une minute, Bella dit, « Pourquoi tu es là? »  
Il déplaça une mèche de cheveux qui était sur la joue de Bella. « Je ne sais pas. »  
« Edward, ne l'encourage pas. »  
Emmett entra dans la cuisine et déposa la pommade et l'**Advil** sur le plan de travail.  
Il retira sa main. « Je ne l'encourage pas. »  
« Quand nous étions enfants, et qu'il lui arrivait un accident, tu étais toujours là pour lui soigner ses coupures et ses ecchymoses, ce qui ne faisait que l'encourager à recommencer. »  
Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer. « Ce n'est pas vrai! Je n'y peux rien si je suis un aimant à accident. »  
« Ca semble être pire dès qu'Edward est dans les environs. » Emmett dévissa le bouchon du tube de pommade.  
« Non c'est pas vrai! » _l'était-ce? se demanda-t-elle. _  
Emmett lui jeta un coup d'œil puis regarda Edward qui tenait toujours le sachet de pois en place. « Et ne nie pas que tu aimais voler à sa rescousse. »  
Emmett secoua la tête et pressa un peu de pommade du tube. « Bella n'est pas si fragile que tu le penses.» Il retira le sachet de ses poings.  
Edward regarda Emmett lui mettre de la pommade. « Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle l'était. »  
Emmett se jeta à l'eau. « Tu sais je pensais ce que j'ai dit si j'étais pris dans une bagarre, je voudrais avoir Bella de mon côté. »  
« Tu as dit ça? » Bella était stupéfaite.  
Emmett acquiesça. « Tu as fait du chemin, Bella. Tu n'as plus besoin d'être sauvée. »  
Bella sourit et regarda son grand frère qui étalait délicatement la pommade sur ses poings. « Alors qu'es-tu en train de faire en ce moment? »  
Emmett ne s'arrêta pas. « Je prends soin de ma petite sœur. »  
Le téléphone sonna avant que Bella ne puisse ajouter quelque chose.  
Emmett tendit le tube de pommade à Edward, « Finis-ça pour moi. » Il avança jusqu'au téléphone sans fil qui était posé sur son socle, sur le comptoir de la cuisine.  
Il lu l'identité de l'appelant. « C'est le boulot » Il sortit dans le couloir et on pu l'entendre répondre au téléphone, mais le reste de la conversation fut camouflée. »  
Edward continua d'appliquer de la pommade à Bella. Après un moment, il dit, « Je crois qu'il est un peu fâché contre moi. »  
Bella ferma les yeux. « Pourquoi crois-tu ça? »  
« Je pense qu'il n'aime pas l'attention que je te porte quand tu es blessée. »  
« Je ne pense pas que ce soit ça .»  
Il mit le reste de la pommade sur ses poings puis se tourna vers le lavabo pour se laver les mains. « Et bien il est définitivement fâché. »  
Bella contourna le plan de travail et ouvrit la bouteille d'**Advil**. « Je peux te garantir que rien de tout ça n'est contre toi. »  
Edward ouvrit le frigo et prit une bouteille d'eau. Il l'ouvrit et la tendit à Bella. Elle la récupéra, prit un cachet dans sa bouche et bu une gorgée d'eau.  
Après un moment, elle dit, « Ca s'est toujours passé de cette façon. Je me blesse, tu m'aides, Emmett se fâche. »  
Edward rit. « Tu veux dire que, ce n'était pas si mal, la fois ou j'ai essayé de t'apprendre à faire du skate. »  
Ce souvenir, fit avoir à Bella un mouvement de recul. Ce jour là, elle s'était fait une entorse et avait saigné du nez.  
Ils étaient inclinés l'un vers l'autre sur le comptoir de la cuisine. Bella observait les dégâts qu'elle avait causé à ses mains et Edward la regardait. Après un moment il dit, « Je parie que ça ne fait pas aussi mal que ça en à l'air . »  
« Non, mais ça veut dire que ma carrière de mannequin pour les mains est terminée. » Ils se mirent à rire.  
Puis elle dit, « Je crois que je devrais aller me préparer. »  
« S'il te plait, essaye de cacher ta joie. »  
« J'adore Alice, mais elle a tendance à… »  
« En faire de trop parfois? » Il sourit  
« En fait, elle s'améliore pour ce qui est des choses simples. »  
« Si tu essayes de me demander si tu dois ou non bien t'habiller ce soir, je peux t'assurer qu'elle ne va pas devenir folle si tu portes un jean. »  
Elle sourit. « Bien. Je pense que Jasper est bien pour elle. Elle s'est calmée un peu depuis qu'ils sortent ensemble. »  
Il hocha la tête.  
Un long silence s'installa.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Tu sais, tu étais très concentrée la bas. »  
Elle le regarda. « De quoi tu parles? »  
« Je comprends pourquoi Emmett te voudrait à ses côtés s'il était pris dans une bagarre. »  
Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Frapper un sac ou frapper une personne sont deux choses entièrement différentes. »  
« Je ne sais pas. Tu te débrouilles vraiment bien. »  
« Merci, mais je pense que tu exagères. »  
« C'était vraiment très sexy la façon de te battre avec ce sac. »  
Soudain, elle prit conscience de son apparence. Elle portait son débardeur de sport gris anthracite et un pantalon noir, de travail, déchiré. Ses baskets grises dépassaient de sous son pantalon. Elle porta la main à ses cheveux et constata que le chignon qu'elle s'était fait à l'aveuglette était défait formant une queue de cheval lâche. Elle ne voulait même pas savoir à quoi elle devait ressembler. Elle changea de place.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? » Edward la regarda avec inquiétude.  
« Heu. » Elle plaqua les mèches de cheveux qui volaient partout sur son visage. « Il me semble qu'a chaque fois que nous nous voyons, je suis toujours transpirante où en pyjama à la maison. »  
Il sourit et dit, « Et? »  
« Et? » Elle s'éloigna d'un pas et se retourna pour faire face à Edward. « En quoi est-ce sexy? »  
Edward la dévisagea, un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « En quoi ça ne l'est pas? »  
Elle secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Comme si tu pouvais comprendre. »  
« Quoi? » Il s'écarta du comptoir.  
« Oh, allez Edward! Tu t'es regardé récemment. »  
« Qu'est-ce que ça a de comparable? »  
Elle le regarda et réalisa qu'il était complètement paumé. « Peu importe »  
« Non, quoi? » Il se plaça devant elle quand elle tenta de quitter la cuisine.  
«Je parie que tu es parfait même quand tu sors du lit »  
Ses yeux se fermèrent. « Tu penses… Tu me trouves attirant? »  
« Oh, allez Edward! » Elle détestait que ses joues soient en feu. « Tu avais des groupies à l'école. »  
« Cétait celles d'Emmett. »  
« Non, c'était les votres, à tous les deux. »  
« Non, toutes les filles aimaient Emmett, » dit-il.  
« Oui, d'accord. Mais elles étaient amoureuses de toi, » répondit-elle.  
Il rit. « C'est faux»  
« Tu vas vraiment rester là et me dire que tu n'as jamais remarqué à quel point toutes les filles faisaient pratiquement exprès de trébucher, en espérant que tu veuilles bien regarder dans leur direction. »  
Il y réfléchit pendant un moment. « J'ai toujours pensé qu'elles étaient intéressées par Emmett. »  
« C'était de notoriété public tellement elles t'aimaient. »  
Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, haussa les épaules et ajouta :  
« Bien, je suis sûr que c'était différent à l'Université lycée » Elle lui jeta un regard perdu.  
« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »  
« Tu devais être très populaire à la fac. »  
Il secoua la tête.  
« C'est vrai », dit-elle.  
« Moi, je ne l'étais pas »  
« C'est ça… » Elle essaya de le contourner mais il lui barra le passage.  
« Attend »  
« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Alors, est-ce que tu me trouves encore vaguement attirant?  
Elle pensa, _Est-il sérieux? _Mais, elle dit, «Pourquoi, c'est un problème? »  
« Je suis juste curieux »  
« Tu peux avoir toutes les filles que tu veux, Edward. »  
« Mais, je ne le demande pas à n'importe quelle fille. »  
Elle le détestait quand il la regardait de cette façon. L'expression dans ses yeux se voulait innocente, mais le petit sourire qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres trahissait ses mauvaises intentions. Alice appelait ce regard le Persuasif. Alice avait raconter de nombreuses histoires à Bella à propos de comment Edward obtenait tout ce qu'il voulait lorsqu'ils étaient enfants.  
Ce qui faisait vraiment la force de persuasion d'Edward, selon Bella, c'était la couleur de ses yeux. Il était facile de se perdre dans la profondeur de ses prunelles ambres. Ses yeux étaient noisettes mais ils pouvaient changer de couleur selon ses humeurs. Ils étaient verts quand il était calme. Ils devenaient plus clair presque ambre quand il était nerveux ou excité par quelque chose  
En ce moment ils avaient une chaude couleur ambre.  
Elle se demanda pourquoi il pouvait bien être nerveux où même excité. Elle ne pensait pas que sa question pouvait lui poser autant problème. Elle se lécha les lèvres, une réaction nerveuse qu'elle n'avait pas pensé avoir.  
Elle échappa à la réponse qu'elle devait lui donner quand Emmett approcha de la cuisine. Il jurait assez fort pour être entendu de l'autre bout de la maison.  
Edward s'écarta et vit Emmett venir vers eux dans le couloir.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Emmett? » demanda Bella.  
« Eric Yorkie s'est fait porter pâle. Sa sœur vient d'avoir un bébé et son mari n'est pas en ville. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux.  
« Tout va bien? » demanda-t-elle.  
« Elle a quelques semaines d'avance, mais ils ne sont pas préoccupés par ça. » Il prit les mains de Bella afin de les examiner. Quand il fut satisfait il les lâcha et dit, « Ca veut dire que je vais devoir travailler ce soir. »  
« Oh non» dit-elle.  
« On est plusieurs à s'être répartis les horaires d'Eric ce soir, donc je ne suis pas obligé de faire les 8 heures complète. »  
« Tu vas pouvoir venir ce soir ? demanda Edward.  
« Je vais seulement rester 1 heure, et après je m'en irai. »  
« Oh, alors… peut être que je ne devrais pas sortir ce soir. » dit Bella.  
« Quoi? » dirent Emmett et Edward en même temps.  
« Pourquoi pas? » demanda Edward.  
« Bien, nous devions y aller ensemble, et si Emmett y va seulement pour rester… »  
« C'est ridicule Bella,» l'interrompit Emmett. « Nous allons y aller ensemble et je suis sûr que quelqu'un pourra te ramener à la maison plus tard, comme ça tu n'auras pas à partir tôt. »  
« Je pourrai te raccompagner. », » dit Edward.  
« Mais ce serra la seconde fois que tu viens jusqu'ici aujourd'hui. »  
Edward changea de place, « Ca ne me dérange pas. »  
Emmett retourna à son sandwich et était en train de le manger. Entre deux bouchées il dit, « Ils n'habite pas si loin, alors quel est le problème? »  
« Bien. » Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je vais me préparer alors. » Elle quitta la cuisine et n'essaya pas d'étouffer le bruit de ses pas dans les escaliers.  
« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle? » demanda Emmett.  
« Je ne sais pas. » Edward regarda Bella disparaitre au coin avant de se tourner vers Emmett et dire « Je vais y aller et prévenir Alice que tu partiras tôt ce soir. »  
« Très bien. Je te vois toute à l'heure. » Emmett continua de manger son sandwich.  
Edward s'en alla.

* _C'est un guide qui regroupe tous les parcs, les loisirs et les événements de la ville de Seattle.  
_* _Aux USA, ils ont l'habitude de parler des 4 bases qui correspondent à 4 étapes dans les activités sexuelles: 1ère base = les baisers (french kiss), 2nd base = les caresses, 3ème base = les préliminaires et 4ème base = l'acte sexuel._

A SUIVRE

Merci à jennlynnfs l'auteur de cette super fanfic, merci à Juju et Beth mes cupines d'amour que j'aime et avec qui je me suis lancée dans cette grande aventure et sans qui je ne serais rien, mais aussi à Athenais, Boosky et Cynthisa qui nous aident dans la traduction, à Pooh qui nous détend avec ses magnifiques ff lemons, et bien sûr à allociné qui nous à fait toutes nous rencontrer.  
Xoxo. Jeny.


	3. Vous aurez ma mort

**_Traductrice: Elizabeth _**

**Un grand merci à ****Jenifer**** et ****Juliette**** pour leur bonne humeur, leurs encouragements et leur relecture !! Allez, les filles, on se remet au travail... **

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui nous encouragent pour la traduction !! ****On adore vos reviews !! ;-) **

**Et bien sûr merci à jennlynnfs pour cette histoire!!**

**Chapitre 3 :** Vous aurez ma mort

Les Cullen vivaient à Wallingford de l'autre côté du Green Lake. C'était près de l'Université, l'ambiance y était détendue.

La maison des Cullen était une maison de style. Elle avait été restaurée avec des aménagements modernes mais avait gardé des pièces d'origine. De nombreuses plantes et fleurs agrémentaient le porche et l'allée qui menait à la maison. Des géraniums étaient posés sur les escaliers de l'entrée.

Bella et Emmett avaient déjà rendu visite aux Cullen auparavant, mais pour Bella ça avait toujours été une épreuve. A chaque fois qu'elle était venue, Edward avait été absent. A l'époque, elle s'imaginait être avec lui dans la maison, s'asseoir sur le même canapé... Elle se rappelait les fois où elle regardait la chaise de la cuisine avec désir car elle pensait qu'Edward s'était assis dessus. Maintenant, si elle pouvait se frapper, elle le ferait, tellement elle se sentait pathétique d'avoir agi ainsi.

Maintenant qu'elle était sur le point de retourner chez les Cullen, savoir qu'Edward sera réellement présent la rendait nerveuse. Elle réalisa soudain que la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient réellement retrouvés ensemble était dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen à Forks.

Elle essaya de cacher l'appréhension qu'elle avait en elle alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers la maison avec Emmett. Bella ne voulait pas se sentir nerveuse, surtout depuis qu'elle savait que Rosalie serait là. Elle redoutait de devoir les regarder tous les deux agir comme un couple. Elle préfèrerait s'arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère plutôt que d'assister à un tel spectacle.

Une fois arrivés, tout s'accéléra. Les parents d'Alice et Edward, Dr. Carlisle et Esmée, ne restèrent que le temps de dire bonjour à Emmett et Bella puis partirent dîner et voir un opéra au Seattle Opera House.

Après leur départ, tout le monde se réunit dans la cuisine pour préparer les sandwiches. Bella fut un peu surprise de manger dans la cuisine plutôt que dans la salle à manger. D'habitude, Alice faisait les choses en grand mais Bella comprit que ce qu'avait dit Edward était vrai, Alice commençait à faire les choses avec plus de simplicité.

Bella était nerveuse à l'idée de se retrouver avec Edward et Rosalie mais Jasper arrivait à la mettre à l'aise. Pendant le repas, il réussit à la détendre en lui racontant des anecdotes sur la Guerre Civile, un sujet dont il était passionné. Puis leur conversation retomba sans qu'il n'y ait d'embarras. Jasper était doué pour les courtes conversations.

A la fin du dîner, ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon. Emmett partit à son travail à contrecœur. Bella le suivit dehors et remarqua que son frère avait jeté un dernier coup d'œil à Rosalie.

Bella n'eut pas le temps d'analyser ce geste qu'Alice l'appelait déjà pour qu'elle revienne dans le salon. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'Alice faisait en sorte que Bella ne parte pas avec son frère.

Ils sortirent un jeu de Scrabble. Bella aimait beaucoup ce jeu et était impatiente d'y jouer. Pendant le jeu, les conversations avaient tournées autour des détails sans importance du travail, du mariage et de la fac.

Bella avait appris que Rosalie était courtier en assurance pour les voitures. Elle voyageait souvent pour rencontrer des clients potentiels et estimer des voitures qui avaient été restaurées. _Super_, avait pensé Bella. Non seulement Rosalie était splendide mais en plus elle s'y connaissait en voitures. _Cela intéressera certainement Emmett,_ pensa-t-elle.

Bella savait que Jasper et Emmett s'étaient rencontrés à Berkeley mais au cours de cette soirée elle apprit qu'après que Jasper ait été diplômé il s'était lancé dans la publicité. Il travaillait en freelance et apparemment avait du succès. Il avait un don pour comprendre les consommateurs et valoriser les produits de ses clients.

Bella connaissait déjà le métier d'Alice. Ce qu'elle ne savait pas c'est qu'Alice naviguait entre Seattle, New York et San Francisco non seulement pour son travail mais aussi pour entretenir sa relation avec Jasper. Jasper habitait dans le Nord de la Californie et le couple n'avait pas encore décidé de l'endroit où ils s'installeraient après le mariage. Jasper admit qu'il pouvait exercer son travail n'importe où alors qu'Alice en tant qu'acheteuse pour la maison Nordstrom n'avait pas beaucoup d'endroits où travailler. Si elle voulait rester aux USA, New York était la seule ville où elle pouvait habiter.

Bella se demandait comment allait Edward mais n'eut pas le courage de lui demander. Tout à coup, comme si Alice avait pu lire dans ses pensées, celle-ci demanda à Edward « Et toi, comment va le travail ? »

Bella se concentrait sur ses pièces de Scrabble sans vraiment prêter attention aux lettres. Elle voulait entendre chaque détail de la vie d'Edward.

Quand celui-ci avait appris que le Dr. Pruisner prévoyait d'enseigner à Berkeley, il s'était inscrit là-bas dans l'espoir de travailler avec lui un jour. Après avoir été diplômé, le Dr. Pruisner, professeur en virologie, avait accepté qu'Edward travaille dans son équipe puis impressionné par son travail, lui avait proposé un poste.

"Donc tu travailles sur les virus?" demanda Bella.

"On peut dire ça." Edward posa une lettre sur le plateau.

"Tu comptes aller en fac de Médecine?" Bella baissa les yeux sur ses lettres.

Il monta puis baissa une de ses épaules avant de répondre. "Je ne sais pas."

"Pourquoi pas?"

"Je ne pense pas vouloir devenir médecin."

"Ne dis pas ça devant papa," s'exclama Alice.

"Pourquoi?" demanda Bella.

"Je suis plus intéressé par la recherche."

"Alors, qu'est-ce que tu étudies?" demanda Bella.

Il hésita avant de répondre, "J'étudie l'hématologie."

Bella releva les yeux de ses pièces. "Qu'est-ce que c'est?"

Rosalie répondit sèchement, "C'est l'étude du sang."

Edward adressa un regard dur à Rosalie. "C'est un peu plus compliqué que ça."

Surprise, Bella se retourna vers Edward. "Tu étudies le sang?"

Edward fixa Rosalie qui soupirait et répondit, "Pour être plus précis, c'est l'étude du sang et des maladies du sang."

"Oh," Bella reprit l'étude de ses lettres de Scrabble.

Rosalie continua, "Edward s'intéresse particulièrement aux maladies du sang. En ce moment, il n'arrive pas à savoir s'il veut se spécialiser dans la recherche sur le diabète ou sur le virus du SIDA."

Edward ajouta, "Les deux sujets sont passionnants."

Il était sur le point d'expliquer comment les virus attaquaient le sang quand Rosalie leva la main brusquement, "Ne pavane pas devant nous maintenant avec tes explications scientifiques, s'il te plait."

Edward ouvrit la bouche puis la referma.

Pour la première fois de la soirée, Bella prit quelques minutes pour étudier Rosalie et Edward. Pendant le diner, elle réussit à ne pas trop penser à eux en tant que couple en se concentrant sur sa conversation avec Jasper.

Ils étaient tous assis autour d'une grande table. Edward et Rosalie étaient assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Bella avait du mal à supporter qu'ils soient si proches l'un de l'autre. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir endurer un quelconque rapprochement ou contact physique entre eux d'eux.

Elle lança un regard à Rosalie qui était concentrée sur ses lettres et sur le plateau. Celle-ci avait l'air de s'intéresser uniquement au jeu ce qui surprit Bella.

Comment pouvait-elle être si concentrée sur le jeu alors qu'Edward était si près d'elle ? Bella ne pensait pas qu'elle serait capable de ne pas constamment le toucher si elle était _sa_ petite amie.

Bella regarda ses lettres et jeta un furtif coup d'œil à Edward. Il était également en train d'étudier ses lettres et leva les yeux au même moment qu'elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent un bref instant.

Edward et Rosalie semblaient ne pas trop s'intéresser l'un à l'autre. Bella pensa juste que c'était le genre de couple qui ne se donnait pas en spectacle en public.

La voix d'Alice extirpa Bella de ses observations. "Je pense qu'Edward est soucieux car on lui a proposé un poste au CDC mais qu'il adore travailler avec le Dr. Pruisner."

Bella leva les yeux sur Edward. "N'est-ce pas l'hôpital Atlanta?"

"Si."

"Donc tu vas emménager à Atlanta?"

"Je ne sais pas encore."

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis Jasper ajouta, "Je pense que je vais jeter toutes mes lettres car il ne me reste plus qu'un X, un Q et un L."

Alice s'exclama, "Pourquoi on ne regarderait pas un film!" Elle sauta vers le meuble de la télé et ouvrit le tiroir dans lequel se trouvait toute sa collection de DVDs.

"Je reviens. Je dois aller aux toilettes." Bella le leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine puis vers les toilettes.

Bella sortit son téléphone portable et remarqua qu'elle avait reçu deux textos. L'un de Jacob et l'autre d'Angela.

Elle lut le message de Jacob.

_Salut Bella! Je suis de retour. Es-tu toujours partante pour demain?_

Elle lui renvoya un message.

_Salut__! J'ai des projets pour la soirée mais on peut se voir dans l'après midi. Je t'appelle demain._

Elle rit toute seule. Jacob avait passé la fin de la semaine en Oregon car il avait trouvé une personne qui avait les pièces dont il avait besoin pour restaurer sa Mustang de 1965. Il travaillait sur cette voiture depuis un an et selon elle, il n'était pas prêt de finir. Mais Jacob lui affirmait le contraire.

C'était une des choses qu'elle aimait chez Jacob: son optimisme débordant! Elle connaissait Jacob depuis la terminale mais ils n'étaient devenus amis que lorsqu'elle s'était installée à Seattle.

Jacob avait refusé une bourse pour l'Université de Washington parce que son père avait eu une crise cardiaque. Jacob était resté avec son père pour l'aider à récupérer.

Billy ne s'était jamais vraiment pardonné de "retenir" son fils. Jacob, quant à lui, ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière. La famille passait toujours en priorité et Jacob refusa d'aller à l'Université de Washington, préférant la petite université de Forks. Après avoir passé son diplôme, il postula à l'Université Evergreen State à Olympia où il y avait un module de Biologie spécialisée en comportement animal. Après un semestre, Jacob avait décidé qu'il en avait fini avec les études. Il avait commencé à travailler en temps partiel pour un homme qui avait besoin d'aide pour restaurer une Cadillac Sedan de 1953. Après la restauration de cette voiture, Jacob obtenu une bonne réputation dans le milieu de la restauration de voitures.

Jacob avait emménagé à Seattle parce que c'était plus facile pour trouver du travail mais Bella suspectait que ce soit pour être plus proche d'elle. Billy avait finalement suivi Jacob à Seattle. Ils avaient ouvert le Black's premièrement parce que Billy avait besoin d'une activité et deuxièmement parce que Jacob pensait que c'était une bonne affaire dans laquelle investir l'argent qu'il gagnait grâce à la restauration de voitures.

A cette époque, Jacob et Bella étaient devenus de vrais amis. Bella passait de nombreuses soirées dans le garage de Jacob à le regarder travailler. Quand ils sortaient, Bella était très claire sur le fait qu'ils n'étaient que des amis, mais cela n'empêchait pas Jacob de toujours repousser les limites de leur amitié.

Il y eut un moment dans leur relation où les barrières de l'amitié avaient été franchies. Bella ne souhaitait plus en reparler. Elle avait vite remis les limites en place et Jacob n'essayait plus de les franchir. Ca s'était passé deux ans plus tôt et ils n'en reparlaient jamais. Ils étaient de nouveaux bons amis. Bella attendait toujours avec impatience de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui.

Elle envoya le message à Jacob et lut celui d'Angela. Elle crut qu'Angela souhaitait juste confirmer leur sortie du lendemain soir.

Elle lut son message.

_Rappelle-moi dès que possible. Je dois te parler de quelque chose. _

Bella regarda en direction du salon et remarqua qu'ils étaient toujours en train de choisir un film. Elle sortit et appela Angela.

Angela décrocha à la première sonnerie.

Bella dit, "Hey, Angela! Quoi de neuf? Je viens juste d'avoir ton message. Mon portable était éteint parce que je suis chez les Cullen."

"Oh. Wow! Comment ça se passe? Edward est là?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bien."

"Et?" Angela avait du mal à cacher son excitation.

"Et quoi?"

"Comment va Edward?"

Bella soupira. "Bien, tout comme sa splendide petite amie."

"Oh, Je suis désolée."

"Ouais. En plus, je suis venue avec Emmett, donc je suis coincée."

"Je te proposerais bien de venir te chercher mais je viens de partir."

"Quoi? Pourquoi? Quelque chose ne va pas?"

"Ma mère s'est fait mal à la hanche, elle risque de ne pas pouvoir poser le pieds par terre pendant un bon moment. Je vais aller l'aider pour le ménage et pour m'occuper de mes frères.

"Je suis désolée. Tu es sûre que ça va aller?"

"Ouais. Elle jardinait et puis elle a trébuché sur une racine. Je pense qu'elle est plus énervée après elle qu'autre chose."

"Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire?"

"Non, mais je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai à Forks."

"Oh."

"Je veux dire qu'il se peut que je ne sois pas de retour avant qu'Emmett parte pour sa conférence. "

Bella jura. "J'avais oublié ça. C'est la semaine prochaine?"

Angela rit. "Ouais. Je sais que j'avais dit que je resterais avec toi pendant qu'Emmett serait absent mais je ne pense pas que je pourrai."

"Non, bien sûr que non. Tu dois rester avec ta mère."

"Merci. Je suis vraiment désolée."

"Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

Elles discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de se dire au revoir. Bella s'assit dans un fauteuil sur le porche. Il n'y avait aucune possibilité qu'Emmett accepte de la laisser seule à la maison pendant une semaine. Ca avait pris des mois pour le persuader de la laisser sortir le soir. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'elle réussisse à le convaincre avant son départ qu'elle pouvait rester seule une semaine.

Elle pensa tout d'abord expliquer la situation d'Angela à Emmett puis décida qu'il valait mieux ne rien dire.

"Hey, te voilà!"

Bella se retourna et aperçut Alice à l'entrée. Celle-ci ajouta "Nous nous demandions où tu étais passée."

"Désolée, je devais passer un appel."

Alice s'assit près de Bella. "Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Oui."

Alice leva un sourcil.

"Non," Bella s'affaissa sur sa chaise et raconta à Alice son problème.

Alice demanda, "Bella, tu as 23 ans. De quoi Emmett peut-il avoir peur?"

"Il est comme papa. La seule raison pour laquelle j'ai eu le droit de m'installer à Seattle était que j'emménageais avec Emmett. Ils pensent tous les deux que je suis incapable de vivre seule sans qu'une catastrophe n'arrive. "

"Ils sont trop protecteurs!"

"Je sais! Tu sais ce qu'Emmett a dit à Edward tout à l'heure?" Bella n'attendit pas la réponse d'Alice. " Si j'étais pris dans une bagarre, je préfèrerais qu'elle soit de mon côté. Tu arrives à croire ça ?"

Alice secoua la tête.

"S'il est si sûr de mes capacités à me battre, pourquoi ne me laisse-t-il pas rester seule à la maison une semaine?"

Alice haussa les épaules.

"Et tu sais le pire? J'ai beau mettre toutes mes forces pour convaincre Emmett que je peux m'occuper de moi-même, papa aura toujours le dernier mot et m'obligera à revenir à Forks pendant l'absence d'Emmett. "

"Charlie ne ferait pas ça."

"Oh que si!" Bella laissa échapper un long soupir. "Je ne veux pas rater des cours et ne pas aller à mon travail juste parce que mon frère et mon père ne me laisse pas vivre ma vie!"

"Je suis sûre qu'ils sont juste préoccupés par ton bien-être."

"Alice! C'est du fascisme!"

Alice ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Après un moment, Bella se sentit penaude. "Je suis désolée. Je n'aurais pas du t'embêter avec tout ça."

"Ca va." Elle se pencha en avant et tapota la cuisse de Bella.

"Qu'est-ce que vous faites toutes les deux ici?" Edward se tenait contre la porte d'entrée.

Alice regarda son frère. "Bella est un peu énervée."

Il avança d'un pas. "Pourquoi?"

"Ce n'est rien. Je vais bien maintenant," répondit Bella.

Alice ajouta, "Il se pourrait qu'elle ait à retourner à Forks une semaine pendant qu'Emmett sera absent."

Edward regarda Bella. "Tu avais prévu de rendre visite à ton père?"

"Non." Bella croisa ses bras contre sa poitrine.

Bella n'avait pas l'intention de s'expliquer alors Alice résuma la situation à son frère.

Edward dit, "On dirait qu'Emmett est toujours le même quand il s'agit de ta sécurité."

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

"C'est embêtant parce que Bella a des impératifs à la fac et au travail." répondit Alice tout en regardant son frère.

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça. Je vais essayer de convaincre Emmett que je peux rester seule une semaine, mais. . ." Elle savait que c'était sans espoir. La situation expliquée, Emmett préparerait les valises de Bella pendant que leur père attendrait dehors dans le van pour la ramener.

Alice dit, "Je te proposerais bien de rester avec nous, Bella, mais je pars Mardi à New York. Je dois m'occuper de certaines choses pour le travail et pour le mariage."

Pendant un instant, cette idée lui avait redonné espoir, mais en entendant qu'Alice devait partir prochainement, Bella était sûre que ni Emmett ni son père n'accepterait cette situation.

"Pourquoi elle ne resterait pas ici?"

Alice et Bella leva les yeux vers Edward.

"Oui mais Alice dit qu'elle doit partir Mardi," ajouta Bella.

"Oui mais moi je serai là," ajouta Edward.

Alice sourit. "Ce serait très gentil de ta part, Edward."

Bella se releva. "Non, attend."

"Je suis sur qu'Emmett accepterait," dit-il.

"Il se peut que Charlie n'accepte pas mais je me charge de lui expliquer," ajouta Alice.

"Ce n'est pas comme si nous allions être que tous les deux non plus. Il y aura maman et papa." dit Edward.

Tout cela apaisa un peu Bella, mais elle était mal à l'aise avec cet arrangement. Elle répliqua, "Je me sens mal à l'aise de m'imposer dans votre famille comme ça pendant une semaine entière."

Edward et Alice la rassurèrent rapidement.

Bella hésitait à accepter. L'idée de passer une semaine en compagnie d'Edward était à la fois excitante et intimidante. En surface, il semblait que les choses entre eux deux allaient bien mais il y avait toujours cette tension sous-jacente qu'elle avait du mal à ignorer. Elle ne savait toujours pas pourquoi il avait été si distant ces dernières années et n'avait plus donné de nouvelles.

Mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus nier que passer une semaine entière avec Edward était une super idée. Elle pensait à toutes les possibilités qui s'offriraient à eux.

"Bella?"

"Hein?" Elle leva les yeux et s'aperçut qu'Edward avait pris la place d'Alice à côté d'elle. "Où est Alice?"

"Elle est partie parler à Charlie."

"Mais je n'ai encore rien dit à Emmett."

Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur ses lèvres. "Elle imagine que si Charlie accepte, Emmett se sentira obligé d'accepter aussi."

Elle se redressa sur son siège. "Mais je n'ai pas accepté non plus."

Il hésita avant d'ajouter, "Alice pensait que tu étais d'accord."

Alice avait du lire dans les pensées de Bella lorsque celle-ci avait imaginé tout ce qu'elle pourrait faire avec Edward.

"Mais," Elle cherchait désespérément une excuse. "Et Rosalie?"

"Quoi Rosalie?"

Elle le regarda surprise puis dit, "Je suis sure qu'elle ne va pas être d'accord avec cette situation."

"Je suis sûr qu'elle s'en fiche."

"Tu n'en sais rien."

"Fais-moi confiance."

"Tu es à ce point stupide?"

Il lui lança un regard surpris.

Bella continua, "Tu veux me faire croire que ça ne lui fait rien de savoir que tu vas passer une semaine entière seul avec une autre femme?"

Edward comprit et répondit, "Elle s'en fichera."

"Comment peux-tu…" Puis la réalité la frappa. Bien sûr que Rosalie ne s'inquiéterait pas. Elle était si attirante. Lorsqu'elle se comparait à Rosalie, Bella se sentait insignifiante. "Oui, je suppose que non."

"Alors tu vas rester?" demande-t-il.

Bella se leva et mit son portable dans la poche. "Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix." Elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison.

Edward la suivit. "Je ne veux pas que tu aies l'impression qu'on te force à rester."

Ils étaient dans la cuisine. Bella se tortilla et regarda Edward. "Laisse moi réfléchir, retourner à Forks et rester avec Charlie ou rester ici avec toi. Hum, je pense que je ferais mieux de choisir l'option numéro 3 à savoir m'arracher une jambe avec un couteau à beurre."

Elle se retourna et se dirigea vers le salon quand Edward agrippa son bras. "Pourquoi es-tu si en colère? Je pensais que tu serais contente de rester ici."

Bella plissa les yeux. "Est-ce que tu sous-entends que je devrais être heureuse de passer du temps avec toi parce que je ne t'ai pas vu ces sept dernières années?"

"Ce n'est pas ce que je … "

"Ou peut-être que je devrais t'être _redevable_." Elle avait prononcé le dernier mot avec beaucoup de dureté.

Edward tressaillit au ton de sa voix et dit, "Bella, tu ne m'as apparemment pas bien compris."

"Vraiment? Parce qu'il y a sept ans, tu as été assez clair sur le fait que tu ne voulais plus rien à voir à faire avec moi et maintenant je suis supposée faire semblant d'être ravie d'avoir le privilège de passer du temps avec toi."

"C'est ce que tu penses?"

"Qu'est-ce que je pourrais penser d'autre, Edward? Tu es celui qui a mis fin à notre amitié. Puis tu es parti et je ne t'ai plus revu. Puis d'un coup, tu reviens et agis comme si rien ne s'était passé."

"Je ne voulais pas te blesser."

Elle retira ses bras de l'emprise d'Edward.

"Est-ce que tout va bien?" Rosalie se tenait vers la porte.

Bella sentit des larmes arriver dans ses yeux. "Je veux rentrer."

"Bella..." dit Edward.

Elle leva une main. "Je ne me sens pas bien. J'aimerais qu'_Alice_ me ramène."

Rosalie regarda Bella puis Edward. Bella s'était retournée et tournait le dos à Edward et Rosalie. Edward regardait Bella avec un air triste.

"Ok. Elle est dans le salon avec Jasper." expliqua Rosalie.

Bella quitta rapidement la cuisine et trouva Jasper et Alice assis sur le canapé du salon.

"Bella, es-tu prête…" Alice regarda Bella puis se leva. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Quel est le problème?"

"Je ne me sens pas bien. Je voudrais rentrer. Peux-tu me ramener?"

Alice avança et dit "Je pensais que … "

Jasper se leva et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Alice.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Alice dit, "Bien sûr, on y va."

Bella se dirigea vers la porte avec une vitesse inhabituelle. Une fois à la porte, Edward la rejoignit.

"Bella, laisse-moi te ramener chez toi," dit-il.

Elle secoua la tête.

Jasper se pencha et murmura quelque chose à Edward. Celui-ci allait répondre quelque chose à Jasper mais ne dit rien. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Bella et dit "Bonne nuit, Bella."

"Bonne nuit." Elle se retourna et Alice la suivit.

Le retour se fit en silence. Bella était contente qu'Alice ne lui ait pas posé de questions. Quand elles arrivèrent devant la maison, Bella défit sa ceinture de sécurité et allait remercier Alice quand celle-ci posa une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

Alice dit, "Je suis désolée que tu n'ailles pas bien."

"Ca va aller."

"Si tu ne peux pas venir à l'essayage des robes des demoiselles d'honneur, je comprendrais."

_Mince,_ pensa-t-elle. "C'est ce week-end?"

"Oui, Dimanche."

On était Vendredi. "Je devrai aller mieux Dimanche."

Après un moment, elle ajouta, "J'aurai aussi parlé à Emmett."

Elle regarda Alice.

"Charlie est d'accord pour que tu restes chez nous et Emmett aussi". Elle hésita avant de demander, "Es-tu toujours d'accord?"

"Ouais."

"Puisqu' Emmett part de bonne heure Lundi, il a pensé que ce serait une bonne idée que tu viennes chez nous après la soirée d'essayage des robes."

"Mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Je peux juste arriver Lundi soir."

"Il a dit qu'il préfèrerait que tu soies avec nous avant son départ. "

Bella laissa tomber sa tête en arrière.

"Je peux annuler mon voyage à New York si ça peut rendre les choses plus simples pour toi."

Bella regarda Alice. "Oh, non. Ne fais pas ça. Je sais que ce voyage est très important pour toi. Et je suis sûre que tu veux finaliser les derniers détails du mariage."

"Ces choses là peuvent attendre." Elle repoussa les cheveux de son visage. "Tu sais que tu es la personne que je préfère au monde."

Bella rit. "Alors pourquoi suis-je juste une demoiselle d'honneur?"

Alice rit puis ajouta, "Rosalie est la sœur de Jasper. C'était normal qu'elle soit mon témoin."

"Très bien, je m'en souviendrai quand ce sera à mon tour de me marier."

"Je serai ton témoin." dit-elle d'un ton sérieux.

Bella rit de nouveau. "Ne serais-tu pas un peu trop sûre de toi?"

Alice la regarda avec une expression sérieuse. "Je suis la sœur d'Edward, donc c'est normal que je sois ton témoin."

Bella ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises sans rien dire.

Alice se pencha vers elle et dit, "Les choses vont s'arranger d'elles-mêmes."

Bella essaya de retenir les larmes qui étaient sur le point de couler sur ses joues. "Alice, s'il te plait ne plaisante pas avec ça."

"Depuis quand je plaisante avec ce genre de choses?"

Bella laissa s'échapper un souffle tremblant. "Vous, les Cullen, aurez ma mort."

Alice rit.

Elles se souhaitèrent bonne nuit et Bella grimpa les escaliers de la maison. Elle se dirigea directement vers sa chambre, se déshabilla et se coucha. Quand sa tête toucha l'oreiller, elle s'endormit immédiatement. C'était un sommeil difficile car même dans ses rêves, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de revoir la peine sur le visage d'Edward lorsqu'elle l'avait quitté.

/&/

Edward ouvrit la porte de sa chambre, espérant se mettre au lit et oublier l'expression des yeux de Bella lorsqu'elle était partie. Il n'avait fait que quelques pas à l'intérieur de sa chambre qu'il aperçut Rosalie en pyjama assise sur son lit.

_Zut,_ pensa-t-il. Il avait oublié qu'elle dormait dans sa chambre pour garder les apparences.

Rosalie posa son livre. "Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? As-tu réussi à lui parler avant qu'elle ne s'en aille?"

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit de l'autre côté. "Non. Je ne lui ai rien dit."

"Pourquoi?"

"Jasper ne pensait pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Il savait qu'elle était vraiment en colère."

"Bon sang, même moi je pouvais le voir."

"Rosalie," dit-il d'une voix menaçante.

"Je suis désolée. C'est juste que … cette situation est bizarre."

"Ouais."

Elle posa son livre sur la table de chevet. "Vas-tu le lui dire?"

Il regarda Rosalie. "Est-ce que tu es d'accord?"

Elle sourit avant de répondre, "Je veux que tu sois heureux, Edward."

"Et Jasper et Alice?"

Elle leva les épaules. "Je pense qu'ils arriveront à s'y faire." Puis elle ajouta, "En plus, je pense qu'ils sont en train de comprendre."

"Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça?"

Rosalie répondit, "Ils n'ont jamais rien dit jusqu'à présent mais tout à l'heure Alice a dit qu'elle avait été surprise de voir que j'avais installé mes affaires dans ta chambre."

"Alors, je crois que la mascarade est vraiment finie." Un des sourcils d'Edward se leva. "Et toi? Seras-tu capable de... "

Elle leva la main. "Ca va aller. Je suis une grande fille. C'était juste plus facile de t'utiliser comme excuse."

Au bout d'un moment, un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "En plus, tu avais oublié de me dire combien Emmett était mignon."

Edward écarquilla les yeux. "Tu trouves Emmett mignon?"

Elle leva puis laissa retomber une de ses épaules.

Il ajouta, "Je ne pensais pas qu'il était ton style d'homme."

Elle rit. "Je ne le pensais pas non plus."

Après un moment, Rosalie ajouta "Bella semble gentille."

"Elle l'est."

"J'espère que ça va s'arranger entre vous."

"J'ai vraiment déconné."

"Et bien tu as une semaine entière pour arranger la situation."

Edward s'allongea sur le lit. "Oui, si elle ne me met pas en pièces d'abord. Et encore ! Même après ça je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle puisse m'aimer de cette façon."

"Pourquoi tu dis ça?"

"Et bien on a tous grandi ensemble. Je suis sûre qu'elle me voit comme un grand frère."

"Je ne sais pas."

"Quoi?"

"Elle ne te regardait pas comme si elle te considérait comme un grand frère."

Il se retourna vers Rosalie. "De quoi tu parles?"

Rosalie leva les mains. "Je te dis juste ce que j'ai vu."

Edward répondit, "Alors, je peux récupérer ma chambre?"

Rosalie fit semblant d'être choquée. " Tu me fous dehors?"

Il rit. "Tu peux dormir dans la chambre d'ami."

"Je me suis déjà mise en pyjama."

Il regarda sa chemise de nuit. C'était une chemise en pur coton blanc qui arrivait juste au dessus des genoux. Rosalie la trouvait confortable.

"Hey, tu as eu ta chance chéri," dit Rosalie.

Edward rit. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je m'en vais." Il attrapa un pyjama avant de quitter la pièce. "Bonne nuit, Rosalie."

"Bonne nuit, Edward."

Il ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Pensant qu'Alice et Jasper étaient allés se coucher, il fut surpris de voir Jasper sur le canapé du salon regarder différentes chaînes de télé.

Sans lever les yeux, Jasper dit, "Hey, Edward."

Celui-ci hésita avant de répondre, "Hey." Il jeta son pyjama sur le bord du canapé et s'assit près de Jasper.

Ils restèrent assis en silence pendant que Jasper zappait entre différentes chaînes puis celui-ci s'arrêta sur une émission de ventes de matelas.

"Le moment où ils sautent sur le lit avec un verre de vin à la main est assez marrant," dit Jasper.

Edward regarda Jasper. "Euh, ok."

"Ca donne aux téléspectateurs l'impression que ce lit peut te permettre de passer une bonne nuit."

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Après qu'ils aient regardé une balle de bowling être jetée sur le matelas, Jasper dit, "J'aime bien Bella."

Edward regarda Jasper.

Jasper continua, "Elle m'écoute quand je parle de la Guerre Civile."

"Elle trouve certainement ce sujet intéressant."

"Oui je pense," Jasper posa la télécommande. "Donc tu dors sur le canapé ce soir?"

Edward hésita avant de répondre, "J'étais sur le point d'aller dormir dans la chambre d'ami."

"Rosalie est en colère?"

"Je ne crois pas."

Jasper réfléchit une minute. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle le serait."

"Es-tu. . ." Edward passa une main dans ses cheveux. " J'aime Rosalie, mais pas de cette manière."

"Je sais."

Edward demanda surpris, "Tu savais?"

"Je savais que tu n'étais pas son type." Il leva les yeux sur Edward qui avait la bouche semi-ouverte. "En plus, il y a cette histoire avec Bella."

"Quelle histoire?"

"Tu sais bien."

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais Jasper le coupa. "Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'en parlerai à personne."

"De quoi tu..."

"C'est rien, Edward."

"Mais..."

Jasper lui tapota l'épaule. "Les signaux que tu émets quand tu es près d'elle ne sont pas dur à décrypter."

Edward massa sa nuque et déglutit. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de dire quoique ce soit, Alice entra dans le salon.

Edward se leva.

"Où sont papa et maman?" demanda-t-elle.

"Toujours dehors," répondit Jasper.

Alice jeta un œil à Edward. "Je pensais que tu dormirais à cette heure-ci."

Il secoua la tête. "Comment va Bella?"

Elle regarda Edward pendant une minute puis dit, "Pas très bien."

"Peut-être que je devrais aller lui parler." Il fit un pas vers la porte mais Alice l'arrêta.

"Elle dort maintenant."

Edward poussa un long soupir.

Alice continua, "Elle sera là Dimanche."

Edward leva les sourcils. "Comment tu as réussi à la convaincre de..."

Elle leva les épaules. "Ca n'a aucune importance. J'ai juste pensé que tu devais être au courant."

Alors qu'elle commençait à monter les escaliers, Edward lança, "Alice, attends." Elle se retourna et il lui dit, "Merci."

Elle secoua la tête. "Ne gâche pas cette occasion cette fois. Tu as largement le temps d'arranger les choses avec Bella."

"Alice..."

Elle secoua de nouveau la tête. "Tu n'as pas à me donner d'explications. J'étais contente quand tu as commencé à sortir avec Rosalie parce que je pensais que ça te rendait heureux."

"Alors, tu ne m'en veux pas de..."

Elle embrassa la joue de son frère. "Essais de ne pas merder une nouvelle fois." Elle se retourna et monta les escaliers.

Jasper se leva et la suivit. "Bonne nuit, Edward."

"Bonne nuit."

Edward s'assit sur le canapé et prit la télécommande. Après avoir zappé sur différentes chaînes, il éteint la télé. Il prit son pyjama et monta dans la chambre d'ami. Il enleva ses vêtements et enfila son pyjama. Quand il s'allongea, la froideur de ses vêtements l'empêcha de s'endormir. Mais une fois endormi, le souvenir de Bella dans le garage en train de frapper le sac de frappe lui revint.

Mais au lieu de mettre de la pommade sur ses poings meurtris, il rêvait qu'il les embrassait.


	4. Je préférerai partir

_**Traductrice : Mlle Juliette !! Merci juju. ;-)**_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

_Pour vous, __**Beth**__, __**Jenny**__ mes Twilighteuses préférées et grandes compagnons de traduction ! Merci !_

_Pour vous, __**Athe**__ et __**Booksy**__, avec qui j'ai passé un super bon moment dimanche après midi, avec Rob et sa voix française très sexy et qui vous impliquez aussi dans cette traduction !_

_Et pour toutes __**les autres allocinéennes**__, __**Odrey**__, __**Cynthisa**__ (bon courage pour ta traduction du chapitre 13, je suis de tout cœur avec toi), __**missmoss**__, __**Pooh**__... et toutes les autres que j'oublie de citer, merci pour votre soutien, vos encouragements et vos FF !_

_Et enfin merci à l'auteur de cette FF, __**jennlynn**__, pour nous avoir laissées la traduire, __**« It's worth it, I swear ! » **__!_

_Je vous aime les filles ! Merci !_

_Juliette_

_PS: Enjoy this chapter, I hope you'll love it, and yo__u'll appreciate my translation_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………_._

**Chapitre 4 : « Je préférerai partir plutôt que de subir cela »**

Don't want to be your monkey wrench

One more indecent accident

I'd rather leave than suffer this

I'll never be your monkey wrench

"Monkey Wrench" by Foo Fighters

La lumière matinale s'insinuait à travers la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, se posant sur son visage. Elle se tourna de l'autre côté, mais le soleil avait bel et bien envahi sa chambre. L'idée même de vérifier l'heure n'était pas tentante, mais elle ne put y échapper quand son téléphone portable sonna. C'était _Monkey Wrench_ des Foo Fighters.

Bella ne put réprimer un sourire et répondit au téléphone. « Salut Jacob. »

« Hey Bella. J'attendais ton appel. »

Bella vérifia l'heure sur l'écran et leva les yeux au ciel. « Jacob, il est à peine 8h du matin. »

« Tu as dit qu'on ferait quelque chose cette après-midi. »

« Oui, cette après-midi. C'est le matin, là. »

Il rigola. « Bah, puisque t'es réveillée, je voulais juste…»

« Non. Je retourne me coucher. »

« Bella…»

« Jacob, je te rappelle dans deux heures. »

« Mais…»

Elle raccrocha le téléphone et le jeta à terre. Puis elle prit un de ses oreillers et couvrit sa tête avec. Elle n'était pas matinale.

Pas du tout.

*****

Emmet prit la cafetière et se remplit une grande tasse. Il prenait son café noir. Arguant que rajouter des choses diluait la caféine. Il était resté tard au boulot la nuit dernière parce que certaines personnes trouvaient marrant de recouvrir les arbres du parc de papier toilette. Ça n'aurait pas été trop grave s'ils n'avaient fait cela que sur un arbre, mais avec les autres gardes du parc, ils en avaient trouvé d'autres qui avaient subi le même sort.

Il but une gorgée de son café et se lamenta sur le fait que même si le coupable était découpé en petits morceaux, ça resterait une punition bien trop douce.

S'il avait été vraiment honnête, Emmett aurait avoué qu'il était vraiment de mauvaise humeur parce qu'il avait du quitter la maison des Cullens tôt hier soir. Il n'avait pas été jaloux d'Edward, mais, mon dieu, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'envier d'être avec quelqu'un d'aussi époustouflant que Rosalie.

Sa tasse de café était presque vide et il commençait à se sentir de nouveau humain, quand il entendit quelqu'un frapper à la porte. Bella avait mentionné quelque chose à propos de voir Jacob aujourd'hui. Emmett ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il passe aussi tôt. Le garçon était encore plus passionné qu'un Golden Retriever.

Il fallait qu'il ait une conversation avec Bella à propos de ça.

Emmett posa sa tasse sur le comptoir et alla répondre.

Il était sur le point de commencer un discours sur le fait que ce n'était pas une heure raisonnable pour passer voir les gens, quand il ouvrit la porte et vit que ce n'était pas Jacob, mais Edward.

« Oh, hey ! » dit Emmett.

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Hey »

Emmett retourna à l'intérieur et Edward suivit.

« Café ? » demanda Emmett alors qu'ils entraient dans la cuisine.

« Non, c'est bon. »

Emmett se remplit une deuxième tasse et prit une gorgée.

« Comment s'est passé le boulot ? » demanda Edward.

Il secoua sa tête. « On a du nettoyer des tas de papier toilette. »

Edward rit. « Dois-je vraiment poser des questions ? »

« Je suppose que c'est une revanche pour toutes les fois où nous avons-nous-même fait ce genre de bêtises. »

« Désolé, » dit Edward.

Emmett haussa les épaules et prit une nouvelle gorgée de son café. « Comment va Rosalie ? » osa-t-il demander.

« Bien. » Puis, il se rappela de ce qu'elle lui avait dit à propos d'Emmett. « Alors, comment tu la trouves ? »

« Tu es un putain de chanceux ! »

Edward lâcha un petit rire. « Elle est géniale. »

« Géniale ? » Emmett posa sa tasse de café. « C'est un gâteau au chocolat, avec du caramel chaud et de la glace à la vanille. »

Edward avait oublié que les Swans utilisaient la nourriture en tant que comparaison. Quand ils étaient enfants, Emmett avait eu le coup de foudre pour sa mère, Esmée, et il l'avait comparé à un cookie au chocolat encore chaud et un verre de lait.

« Autant que ça, hein ? » s'étonna Edward.

Emmett se racla la gorge. « Désolé. »

« Non, ça va. » Edward commença prudemment. « Je vois plus Rosalie comme un gâteau à la carotte de mon côté. »

Emmett tressaillit. « Pourquoi dis-tu une telle chose ? »

Edward hésita avant de répondre : « Peut être parce que Rosalie me voit également comme un gâteau à la carotte. »

Cela prit une minute à l'information pour être comprise. Les yeux d'Emmett s'agrandirent. « Vous avez rompu ? »

Edward sourit. « En fait, nous n'avons jamais... Nous sommes seulement amis. »

« Alors pourquoi tu as dis que c'était ta petite amie ? »

« Je n'ai jamais dis ça. »

Emmett était sur le point de le contredire, mais il se rendit compte qu'il ne pouvait pas. A la place, il se frotta le visage et rebut du café. Après un moment, il haussa de nouveau les épaules et dit, « Ok.»

Edward avait également oublié à quel point c'était facile d'apaiser Emmett.

« C'est pour ça que tu es passé ? » demanda Emmett.

« Non, en fait, Bella... Elle a dit qu'elle ne se sentait pas très bien hier soir et a demandé à Alice de la raccompagner. »

Emmett ferma les yeux. « Elle dormait déjà quand je suis rentrée. Je ne suis pas allé la voir. » Il sortit de la cuisine.

Quand ils arrivèrent à l'escalier, Edward dit, « Avant que tu montes, je voulais parler à Bella à propos de moi et Rosalie, moi-même. »

Emmett regarda en haut de l'escalier puis de nouveau vers Edward. « Très bien. »

Edward hésita, sans réaliser tout de suite qu'Emmett l'autorisait à monter voir Bella.

« La deuxième porte à droite, » indiqua Emmett.

Edward resta devant la porte de la chambre de Bella quelques secondes avant de frapper. « Bella ? » Pas de réponse. Il pensa que peut être elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

Il détailla la chambre. Bella n'avait jamais été le genre de fille « fleurs et licornes ». Elle avait quelques photos encadrées sur les murs. Il n'y avait pas d'autres images, pas de bibelots, ou d'autres objets décoratifs typiquement féminins. Edward entra et laissa la porte entre-ouverte.

Il jeta un coup d'œil au lit de Bella et à première vue il était défait, mais ensuite il distingua un bras émerger de sous les coussins. Il s'alarma un peu alors qu'il ne voyait aucun autre mouvement. Il avança de deux pas vers le lit et toucha son bras. Il était chaud.

Edward enleva le coussin qui recouvrait sa tête. « Bella ? »

Rien.

Il posa sa main sur son épaule et la secoua un peu. « Bella ? »

Cette fois, elle remua et dit, « Pas encore, Jacob. C'est trop tôt. »

Edward se figea. _Elle attend Jacob_, pensa-t-il.

Bella entrouvrit les yeux. Elle lança un furtif regard vers Edward et les referma.

« Bella, c'est Edward. » Il se racla la gorge. « Pas Jacob. »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et le regarda. Quand elle réalisa que c'était bien Edward et pas Jacob, elle s'assit sur son lit.

« Edward ? » Elle repoussa ses cheveux qui étaient sur son visage et frotta ses yeux encore ensommeillés.

« Je…» Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa que Bella ne portait aucun vêtement.

Bella suivit la direction que prenaient les yeux d'Edward et se regarda. Elle vit qu'elle ne portait que ses sous-vêtements, alors elle se saisit de sa couverture pour se cacher. Elle regarda autour d'elle pour trouver ses vêtements, mais ils étaient éparpillés aux pieds d'Edward.

Elle jura et dit, « Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Elle vérifia sous la couverture et trouva son soutien gorge entortillé dans les draps. Elle lâcha un nouveau flot de juron. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ? » Reconnaissante de porter au moins une paire de ses plus beaux sous-vêtements.

« Emmett était ok. Alors je suis montée te voir. » Son regard la parcourait.

Bella le regarda incrédule.

Il leva la main. « Non, je veux dire, je voulais m'assurer que tu allais bien après la soirée d'hier. » Cette fois, il eu le bon sens d'éviter de la regarder.

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas frappé ? »

« J'ai frappé. Mais tu étais enterrée sous tes coussins. » Il se sentait coupable et était déterminé à ne pas la mettre mal à l'aise, mais il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard dans sa direction.

Elle avait poussé son drap sur elle pour se cacher, mais la façon dont Edward la regarder lui laissait croire qu'il voyait quelque chose. Elle sentit la lumière matinale dans son dos et gémit, réalisant que son corps à moitié nu était illuminé depuis le début.

_Génial_, pensa-t-elle.

Bella sentit qu'une petite part d'elle-même mourrait. Avec la luminosité du soleil matinal, il ne pouvait y avoir aucune erreur.

Edward voyait chaque parcelle de son corps.

« Bella ? » appela Emmett d'en bas. Ils pouvaient l'entendre monter les escaliers.

« Ferme la porte. » Bella sauta de son lit et essaya de s'envelopper de son drap.

« Mais…» Il esquissa un mouvement vers la porte, mais ne pouvait pas détacher ses yeux de Bella essayant de s'emballer dans sa couverture.

« Edward, ferme la porte. »

Ils atteignirent la porte en même temps et la fermèrent.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett était à la porte disant, « Bella ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il baissa d'un ton. « Est-ce qu'Edward et toujours avec toi ? »

« Oui. Tout va bien. Donne-nous juste une minute. » dit-elle à travers la porte.

Le silence régna quelques instants puis Emmett dit, « Hum. Jacob est là. »

« Avec toi ? »

« Non, en bas. »

« Dis lui de rester en bas. »

« T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas que je le renvoie chez lui ? »

Bella leva les yeux. « Non, dis lui juste d'attendre. »

« Très bien. »

Une fois qu'elle entendit Emmett descendre les escaliers, elle se tourna pour voir Edward. Elle fut surprise de le trouver plus près d'elle qu'elle ne l'avait pensé. Elle tint le drap plus serré sur son corps.

Les yeux d'Edward dérivèrent sur le bras et le cou nus de Bella. « Je suis désolé, dit-il. Je ne savais pas que tu attendais quelqu'un. »

Si quelqu'un lui avait dit, la semaine dernière qu'Edward Cullen serait dans sa chambre et qu'elle serait pratiquement nue devant lui, elle serait morte de rire.

Elle leva les yeux de nouveau vers lui et remarqua que ses yeux étaient d'une chaude couleur ambrée. « Tu es juste venu pour voir si j'allais bien ? »

« Tu avais l'air assez énervée la nuit dernière. »

« Eh bien, je vais bien maintenant. » Elle réalisa qu'elle pouvait sentir Edward. Il sentait le linge propre et autre chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à décrire. Elle s'empêcha de se pencher et d'aller renifler son cou. A la place, elle recula mais sentit la porte dans son dos. Sa voix trembla un peu quand elle dit, « Qu'est ce que tu veux Edward ? »

Bella vit différentes émotions passer sur le visage d'Edward. Elle remarqua également que ses yeux avaient pris une couleur marron chocolat. Il lutta avec ses mots. « Je suis venu te parler. »

« A propos de quoi ? »

Edward enleva les cheveux de l'épaule gauche de Bella et laissa le bout de ses doigts traîner sur sa peau pendant que son pouce effleurait la courbe de son cou. Il laissa sa main reposée sur son épaule.

Bella était certaine que son cœur allait finir par sortir de sa poitrine s'il continuait de la toucher comme ça. « Edward ? » Elle ne put s'empêcher de soupirer son nom. Elle déglutit difficilement. « De quoi voulais-tu me parler ? »

« Quoi ? » Il était fasciné par le galbe de son cou.

« Tu as dit que tu voulais me parler. »

« Oui. » Il baissa le regard vers ses lèvres.

Le cœur de Bella bondit dans sa poitrine. « Peut être que je devrais m'habiller, » dit-elle.

« T'habiller ? » Il immobilisa sa main.

« C'est assez gênant. » Elle remonta le drap.

« Si j'avais su que tu dormais pratiquement nue, je n'aurais…»

« Mais c'était un accident. »

« Comment ça un accident ? »

« La nuit dernière, j'étais trop fatiguée pour me mettre en pyjama. Et j'avais mon soutien gorge, mais il s'est enlevé. »

Le sourire d'Edward s'agrandit.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. » Elle fronça les sourcils dans sa direction.

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais du mal à garder tes vêtements sur toi, » dit-il.

Bella se pinça les lèvres avant de dire, « Et tu as l'air tenter de me laisser sans eux. »

Il grimaça. « Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

Bella lui lança un regard qui en disait long. Edward prit un moment avant de réaliser qu'il avait placé sa main sur la porte juste à côté de la figure de Bella, son bras la bloquant. Son autre main agrippait fermement la hanche de Bella.

« Désolé. » Edward retira ses deux mains. Il n'arrivait vraiment plus à se contrôler près d'une Bella à moitié nue.

Celle-ci était sur le point de dire quelque chose, quand ils entendirent Emmett de nouveau à la porte.

« Bella ? Vous en avez encore pour longtemps les gars ? » dit-il à travers la porte.

« Je t'ai dit…» Bella ouvrit la porte. Jacob était sur le palier avec Emmett.

Ils eurent tous les deux droit à cette scène. Bella était maladroitement enveloppée dans un drap et Edward avait le regard d'un enfant qui venait de se faire prendre la main dans la boîte de cookies.

« Oh, » dit Emmett.

Jacob semblait souffrir. Il se retourna et partit.

« Jacob, attends ! » Bella commença à le suivre, mais Emmett l'arrêta.

« Tu devrais peut être te mettre quelques vêtements. »

Elle se regarda et jura. Elle retourna dans sa chambre.

« Je vais voir Jacob. » Emmett redescendit les escaliers.

Bella se dirigea vers son lit et récupéra son soutien gorge. Ensuite, elle alla vers son placard et retira le drap. Edward se retourna.

Il l'entendit fouiller dans ses tiroirs et dit, « Je suis désolé Bella. »

Frustrée de ne pas trouver de tee-shirt propre, elle attrapa un pull et l'enfila. « Pourquoi ? » Elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où se tenait Edward et prit son jean.

« Pour... je ne savais pas que toi et Jacob... »

Bella venait d'enfiler son jean et de le boutonner. Elle se pencha sous son lit pour attraper une paire de tong. « De quoi tu parles ? »

Edward se retourna. « Je suis désolé d'être entré alors que tu attendais Jacob. J'espère que je n'ai rien gâché entre vous. »

Bella se releva et regarda Edward. « Tu penses que j'attendais Jacob ? »

« Eh ben tu as dit…»

Elle leva une main. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça maintenant. Jacob est important pour moi et je ne veux pas le blesser. » Elle sortit de sa chambre, Edward sur ses pas.

Alors qu'ils atteignaient le bas de l'escalier, Bella appela, « Jacob ! »

« Où est Jacob ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Il est partit. » répondit Emmett.

Elle se posta devant la télé. « Quoi ? »

Emmett leva les yeux vers elle. « Hey ! Je regarde ! Je dois aller travailler tôt ! »

« Où est-il allé ? »

Il essaya de regarder derrière Bella. « Je ne sais pas. »

Elle croisa ses bras. « Tu l'as juste laissé partir ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas faire grand-chose. Il était assez énervé. »

Bella jura et passa la porte. « Je vais le voir. »

Emmett se leva. « Bella. »

« Je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas beaucoup, mais c'est un très bon ami. » Bella prit ses clefs.

« Je n'ai jamais dit que je ne l'aimais pas. »

« Peu importe. » Elle prit son sac et sortit.

Edward regarda Emmett. « Tu ne vas pas la rattraper. »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Elle est plutôt déterminée. »

« Les choses ont l'air sérieuses entre eux. »

Emmett haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien. »

« Ben, elles doivent l'être si elle veut le rattraper. »

« J'ai arrêté d'essayer de comprendre ce qu'il y avait entre eux depuis longtemps. » Emmett se rassit sur le canapé.

Edward prit place à côté de lui. « Comment ils se sont rencontrés ? »

« A Forks, et puis lui et son père ont emménagé à Seattle, le père de Jacob avait besoin d'aide au bar. Charlie en a parlé et Bella a décidé d'aider. Ça va faire 3 ans. »

« Elle travaille encore au bar ? »

« Non, mais elle est resté amie avec Jacob. »

« Est-ce qu'elle et lui… laisse tomber. »

Ils restèrent assis sur le canapé un moment avant qu'Emmett dise, « Tu lui as dit à propos de Rosalie ? »

Edward se pinça le nez. « Non, je n'ai pas eu le temps. »

Emmett leva un sourcil. « Oh, d'accord. »

« Quoi ? »

« Vous aviez l'air occupé à autres choses, » dit-il un sourire en coin.

« Il ne s'est rien passé. »

« Si tu le dis. »

« On a juste discuté. »

« Mais tu n'as pas eu le temps de lui parler de Rosalie ? »

Edward ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis il dit, « Je respecte bien trop Bella pour lui faire du mal. »

Emmett étudia l'expression d'Edward. « Je sais. »

Edward resta une heure de plus mais Bella ne revint pas. Et Emmett du partir travailler.

Edward conduisit pour rentrer chez lui, se sentant beaucoup moins optimiste que quand il était parti. L'idée que Bella attendait Jacob ce matin le dérangeait plus qu'il n'aurait aimé.

*****

Bella se gara devant la maison des Black qui n'était pas loin du bar. Ils habitaient à seulement dix minutes de chez elle et Emmett. Elle vit la moto de Jacob garée dans l'allée.

Elle sortit de sa voiture et marcha vers la modeste maison. Elle frappa à la porte, quelques minutes plus tard, Embry ouvrit la porte.

« Hey, Embry. »

Embry sourit, mais ce n'était pas l'un de ses habituels grands sourires. « Hey, Bella. »

« Jacob est là ? »

« Oui, mais…»

Bella n'attendit pas d'être invitée et entra. Elle vit Billy dans la cuisine.

« Salut Billy, » dit-elle.

« Bonjour Bella. Comment ça va ? »

« Jacob est en colère contre moi. »

Il la regarda, surpris par sa franchise. « Ce qui explique pourquoi il s'est enfermé dans le garage alors. »

« Il m'a jeté dehors, » ajouta Embry.

« Je suis désolée. » Bella se dirigea vers la porte de derrière. « Je vais lui parler. »

« Tu es sûr que tu veux faire ça ? » demanda Embry.

« Ça va aller. » Elle sortit et ferma la porte derrière elle.

Quand elle arriva au garage, la porte était fermée mais pas verrouillée. Quand elle ouvrit la porte, elle entendit _Best of You_ des Foo Fighters résonner.

Bella trouva les jambes de Jacob dépassant de sous la Mustang. Elle baissa le volume de la musique et attendit près de la voiture.

Après un moment, Jacob dit, « Qu'est ce que tu fais là Bella ? »

« Je suis venue te parler. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il peut bien y avoir à dire ? »

« Allez, Jacob, s'il te plaît. Est-ce qu'on peut discuter ? »

Il se passa de nouveau un long moment avant que Jacob ne sorte de sous la voiture. Il portait un tee-shirt blanc et son jean avait déjà quelques tâches d'huile. Il alla jusqu'à sa boîte à outils pour s'essuyer les mains avec un chiffon.

« Alors, parlons. »

Bella avança de deux pas vers lui. « Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. »

« Je ne sais pas. Ça avait l'air plutôt clair ce que vous faisiez toi et ce mec. »

« Ce mec, c'est Edward. »

Jacob arrêta de s'essuyer les mains et se tourna pour faire face à Bella. « Edward Cullen ? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« L'ami d'Emmett. » Ce n'était pas une question. Jacob prit un moment avant de dire, « Alors, c'est lui le bon. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Il n'y a rien entre nous. »

Il jeta le chiffon dans sa boîte à outil. « C'est ça. »

Elle leva le menton. « Il n'y a rien. »

Jacob se retourna et entreprit de ranger ses outils. « Si je me souviens bien, il est la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté Forks. »

« J'ai quitté Forks pour aller à la fac. »

« La même fac que lui. »

« Il était déjà parti quand je suis arrivée. » Bella marcha jusqu'à la boîte à outils et s'approcha de Jacob. « Ce n'est pas à cause de lui que j'ai décidé d'aller à la fac. »

« Il n'était peut être pas la raison, mais c'était un facteur majeur. » Il se tourna vers elle. « As-tu oublié à qui tu parlais ? »

« Jacob…»

« J'étais là, Bella. J'étais là quand lui non. »

« Je... » Elle se retourna et s'adossa à l'établit. « Tu es important pour moi, Jacob. »

« Je sais. » Il la regarda. « Je pensais juste que nous... »

Elle lui toucha le bras. « Je n'ai jamais voulu…»

Il leva sa main. « Je pensais que peut être on faisait des progrès. »

Bella retira sa main. « Jacob, on a essayé de sortir ensemble, mais je ne pouvais pas…» Elle prit une grande inspiration. « J'ai essayé, mais je n'étais pas juste envers toi. »

Il lui lança un de ses longs regards. Elle détourna les yeux. Son expression lui rappelait d'autres fois où elle s'était perdue elle-même, en essayant d'oublier Edward.

« Ce n'est pas juste, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Qui a dit que je devais me battre de manière juste ? »

« Jacob, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressens. Tu sais cela. Nous en avons parlé tellement de fois avant. » Elle se recula de l'établi.

Elle lui tournait le dos.

« Il n'y a vraiment pas la plus infime possibilité que…»

« Tu es important pour moi. » Elle hésita avant de dire, « Je t'aime. »

_Mais pas de cette manière_, pensa-t-elle.

Jacob posa sa main sur son épaule. « Mais ? »

Elle ne pouvait se résoudre à le dire. Elle savait que si elle le disait, tout allait changer.

D'une voix douce, il ajouta, « Bella, tu ne peux pas avoir les deux ? »

Elle tressaillit à ce commentaire. « De quoi tu parles ? » Elle se retourna vers lui.

« Depuis le temps qu'on se connait, ce matin était la première fois qu'Emmett me laissait monter dans ta chambre. »

« Tu es déjà venu dans ma chambre. »

« Oui, mais c'était la première fois, qu'Emmett approuvait. » Il croisa ses bras. « Depuis combien de temps Edward est en ville ? Même pas une semaine ? Et Emmett le laisse monter sans hésiter. »

« C'est différent. »

« Oui, ça l'est. Emmett m'a probablement laissé le suivre juste pour que je voie de mes propres yeux ce qui se passait. »

Bella ne cacha pas son expression blessée. « Emmett ne ferait jamais une chose pareille. »

« Je suis désolé. Je dis juste... » Il soupira et s'approcha de Bella. « La façon dont Edward te regardait ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qu'il se passe entre vous. »

« Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le dise, il ne se passe rien entre nous ! »

Jacob regarda Bella pendant une minute. « Mais tu le veux, n'est ce pas ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle ne pouvait nier cela.

Jacob adoucit sa voix. « Et si tu étais honnête, si ça avait été moi qui était monté dans ta chambre ce matin, tu ne m'aurais pas laissé rester aussi longtemps que lui. »

Bella faiblit. _Edward était-il resté aussi longtemps que ça dans sa chambre ?_ se demanda-t-elle. Elle se remémora l'incident de ce matin. Tout était arrivé si vite. _Trop vite_, se dit une petite voix dans sa tête.

Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. « Je ne sais pas quoi dire. J'ai des sentiments pour Edward, mais je doute qu'il ait les mêmes pour moi. Et j'en ai pour toi aussi. »

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et la prit dans ses bras. Ils restèrent comme ça un moment avant qu'il lui demande à l'oreille, « N'y a-t-il pas quelque chose que je puisse faire pour te convaincre de me laisser une chance ? »

Bella eut un serrement au cœur. Elle regarda Jacob. Il était le contraire d'Edward. Jacob avait le teint halé et était plus grand. Edward était fin, mais Jacob n'était pas seulement fin mais musclé aussi, mais dans ce corps bodybuildé, l'était presque trop. Etre pressée contre la poitrine de Jacob, Bella se rappelait de la définition de ses muscles.

Et malgré le fait qu'elle ait des sentiments pour Edward, Bella n'était pas indifférente à la présence physique de Jacob. Après tout, elle n'était qu'une femme.

Alors, quand Jacob baissa son visage et couvrit ses lèvres des siennes, elle accepta d'être embrassée. Quand ses bras se resserrèrent autour d'elle, elle ne put s'empêcher d'enrouler les siens autour de son cou.

Jacob, encouragé par la réaction de Bella, devint plus audacieux ce qui surprit Bella. De nouveau, il prit cela pour un encouragement. Ses mains descendirent sur sa taille , puis il la guida vers la voiture et la coinça contre.

Embrasser Jacob était habituellement comme un chaud jour d'été. C'était agréable et plein de promesses. Ce n'était pas arrivé très souvent, mais quand il l'embrassait, Bella ne pouvait pas nier qu'il la faisait ressentir des choses qu'elle n'osait à peine imaginer et qu'elle adorait expérimenter cela.

Ce baiser, toutefois, avait une certaine urgence, pas comme les dernières fois. Jacob n'avait jamais été aussi vif. Elle connaissait les sentiments qu'il avait pour elle, mais jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait jamais compris leur profondeur. Elle n'avait jamais pensé que Jacob ressentait une telle passion pour elle.

Et plus il devenait passionné, plus Bella réalisait qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui rendre ses sentiments.

Quand elle sentit les mains de Jacob se glisser vers son ventre, Bella se détacha de lui. « Jacob ? »

Il laissa son front sur le sien, reprenant son souffle. Après quelques secondes, il dit, « Vraiment rien ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs. « Je… C'était sympa. »

Il recula son visage. « Sympa ? Juste sympa ? Allez Bella ! C'était fantastique ! »

Elle se tourna vers lui et lui lança un regard d'excuse. « Pour toi, c'était fantastique, mais je ne ressens pas les choses comme toi Jacob. »

Il la laissa partir lentement.

« Je suis désolée. »

Il recula d'un pas. « Bon, alors je suppose que c'est fini. »

« Quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bella s'il te plait, ne me demande pas qu'on reste ami. »

Elle sentit les larmes monter à ses yeux. Quand elle avait emménagé à Seattle, Jacob avait été son premier ami.

Il retira les cheveux de son visage doucement avec ses doigts. « Au moins pendant un moment. »

« Tu es important pour moi, Jacob. » Elle détestait quand sa voix se cassait ainsi.

« Je sais, mais je ne peux... je ne peux pas être ton ami, sachant que quand tu embrasseras Edward, tu l'embrasseras avec cent fois plus de passion qu'avec moi. »

« Mais tu as dis…»

Il leva sa main. « Je sais. C'était fantastique et je chérirai ce souvenir, mais je peux aussi dire que tu n'y as pas mis tout ton cœur. »

« Jacob…»

Il secoua sa tête. « Edward est un chanceux fils de…»

« Je suis désolée. »

« Ne t'excuse pas. » Il l'embrassa sur le front. « Je te reverrai dans le coin, Bella. » Il se retourna et reglissa sous sa voiture pour travailler.

Bella resta là, figée. Jacob était retourné travailler sur sa voiture comme s'ils venaient d'avoir une conversation tout à fait normale. Elle avait l'impression qu'il y avait encore tellement de choses à dire, mais rien ne sortait.

A la place, elle se retourna et sortit du garage. Elle rentra chez elle et une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'autorisa finalement à pleurer la perte de son ami.

*****

Bella ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait été d'accord avec ça.

Après avoir pleuré pendant ce qui lui avait paru des heures, Bella essaya de se concentrer sur son devoir. Elle se nettoya, se fit une tasse de café, et rangea tout ce qui traînait sur la table de la cuisine. Elle était prête à se plonger dans son travail et après cinq minutes sur son ordinateur portable, elle remarqua que sa page était toujours blanche et son café tiède.

Elle essaya de se remettre au travail quand Alice l'appela pour l'inviter à dîner. « Entre filles, » dit Alice.

En fait, ce fut facile d'accepter de sortir avec Alice. Entre l'incident avec Edward dans sa chambre et le baiser de Jacob, la distraction était la bienvenue.

Ce que Bella ne savait pas à ce moment là, c'est que le « entre filles » incluait également Rosalie.

Elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir noyé des chattons dans une autre vie pour mériter un destin pareil.

Elles avaient décidé d'aller manger dans un restaurant japonais. La conversation était guindée et Bella avait gardé son nez collé à son assiette. Elle ne savait pas qu'Alice et Rosalie aimaient toutes les deux les sushis et elles l'avaient encouragée à goûter. Bella détestait le poisson cru, alors elle choisit le poulet. Cuit, bien sûr.

Après avoir partagé une bouteille de saké, Bella se sentit un peu plus à l'aise, mais pas assez pour baisser sa garde. Alice suspectait que quelque chose était allée de travers. En effet, quand Edward était rentré à la maison ce matin, il était allé directement dans sa chambre.

Alice pensait que c'était une bonne idée de sortir le soir avec Bella pour savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais elle s'était sentie un peu mal de laisser Rosalie seule avec un Edward qui n'était clairement pas d'une bonne compagnie. Jasper était allé dîner avec quelques vieux clients avec qui il était devenu ami.

Alice ne pensait pas qu'emmener Rosalie était une mauvaise idée, mais ce qu'elle n'avait pas pris en compte c'est qu'Edward n'avait pas éclairci les choses au niveau de la relation qu'il entretenait avec Rosalie. Rosalie l'avait compris aussi au comportement de Bella envers elle et avait décidé qu'Edward avait besoin d'au moins d'un bon remontage de bretelles.

A la fin du repas, elles se disputèrent sur comment finir la soirée. Ce n'était pas difficile pour Bella de feindre la fatigue, mais Rosalie insista en disant que la nuit ne faisait que commencer, et qu'elles devaient au moins aller boire un verre.

« Aller, Bella. Juste un verre. » la poussa Alice.

Bella leva les yeux en l'air. « D'accord. »

Elles finirent dans un club privé. Bella ne pensait pas qu'elles avaient une chance de rentrer, mais Rosalie usa de son charme sur le videur qui sembla plus qu'heureux de les laisser entrer.

Elles cherchèrent une table pendant que Rosalie alla chercher les boissons. Bella et Alice s'assirent chacune sur un tabouret et en gardèrent un pour Rosalie. Après un moment, Bella inspecta l'intérieur de la boîte. C'était sombre et de la musique techno battait à plein régime. Bella ne l'avait pas tout de suite remarqué, mais quand elle regarda de plus près les personnes présentes, elle vit qu'il n'y avait que des hommes.

Elle se tourna vers Alice, « où sont toutes les autres femmes ? »

Alice rit. « Probablement dans une autre boîte. »

Bella gigota sur son siège. « Y'a aucun risque ? »

« Pas vraiment. » Alice sourit.

Rosalie revient avec une tournée de boissons et les posa sur la table. « Alice, tu caches des choses ? »

Alice prit un verre, sorte de mélange aux fruits. « Quoi ? »

Rosalie rit et but une gorgée de son Martini.

« J'ai loupé quelque chose ? » Bella regarda Rosalie puis Alice.

Rosalie dit avec un petit sourire en coin. « Alice a un drôle sens de l'humour. »

Bella attendit que Rosalie continue. Mais, à la place, Alice ajouta, « Je me suis dit que c'était le seul endroit où on pouvait boire et danser sans être dérangées. »

Bella regarda Alice et comme elle ne finissait pas, Rosalie termina l'explication, « Oh, bon dieu, Bella. On est dans un bar gay ! »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à cette découverte. Puis, elle vit les boissons que Rosalie avait apportées. « Attends, pourquoi tu m'as apporté un shooter et une pinte de bière ? »

« Chérie, on dirait que tu en as vraiment besoin. »

« Je sais qu'on avait parlé que d'un verre, mais la paire compte pour un. C'est comme une combinaison de boisson, » ajouta Alice.

« Une combinaison de boisson ? » dit Bella méfiante.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Ou tu peux nous dire ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui ? »

Bella secoua sa tête, prit un shooter, le vida, et enchaîna avec une longue gorgée de bière.

Alice insista, « Edward n'est pas venu te voir tout à l'heure ? »

Bella fit comme si de rien n'était et but sa bière.

« Il s'est rué dans sa chambre quand il est rentré. » dit Rosalie.

Bella mit ses coudes sur la table et se cacha le visage avec ses mains. « Je ne veux pas en parler. »

Alice plaça une main sur le bras de Bella. « J'étais juste un peu inquiète. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Emmett a mentionné que tu avais eu un autre visiteur. »

Bella resta cachée derrière ses mains, et grogna.

« C'était qui ? » demanda Rosalie à Alice.

« Jacob Black, » répondit cette dernière.

« Jacob Black ? » Rosalie regarda Bella puis Alice.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Il vient de Forks. »

« Arrêtez, » avertit Bella.

« Hum... son père tient le Black's. » ajouta Alice, ignorant Bella.

« Continue. » demanda Rosalie.

« Je vous entends. » Bella retira ses mains de son visage.

« Il travaille sur des voitures. » dit Alice.

Les sourcils de Rosalie se levèrent. « C'est vrai ? »

Rosalie et Alice regardèrent Bella, attendant qu'elle réponde. Après un moment, Bella expliqua, « il aime bien restaurer des vieilles voitures. »

Rosalie sautilla sur son siège. « Vraiment ? Il est bon ? »

« Oui, en fait, il est très doué. Il a restauré une vieille Cadillac il y a quelques temps et le gars a été très impressionné par son travail. »

« Il travaille sur quoi en ce moment ? »

Bella regarda Rosalie suspicieuse. « Une Mustang. »

« Quelle année ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « 1960 et quelques. »

Rosalie sautait presque sur son tabouret. « Il est…»

Alice leva la main. « Rosalie, ne commence pas à nous saouler. »

Rosalie fusilla Alice sur regard, mais quand elle se tourna, elle fit un grand sourire à Bella.

Bella recula de quelques centimètres d'elle.

Rosalie rit. « Je crois que tu as besoin d'un autre verre. »

Bella regarda sa bière et fut surprise de la voir déjà finie. « Mais vous aviez dit qu'on ne prendrait pas plus d'un verre. »

« Bien sûr, que non » dit Rosalie alors qu'elle se levait pour aller chercher d'autres boissons.

« Attends, » Bella regarda Alice.

Celle-ci lui caressa le bras. « Bien sûr, que si. »

Un peu plus d'une heure plus tard, leur table était presque recouverte de verres dont la moitié avait été vidée par Bella.

Elle aurait du être en colère contre Alice et Rosalie, mais après avoir dansé sur _Dancing Queen_ d'ABBA, elle ne voyait plus aucune raison d'être en colère. Comment quelqu'un pouvait-il rester en colère quand il entendait ABBA ? Alors, quand _That's the Way_ de KC & the Sunshine Band commença, Bella était pratiquement tombée de son tabouret pour rejoindre la piste de danse, mais Rosalie et Alice l'avaient arrêtée.

Alice lui passa une bouteille d'eau. « Tu dois être assoiffée après avoir autant dansé. »

Belle saisit la bouteille et but une longue gorgée. Quand elle eut fini, elle lâcha la bouteille dans un bruit sourd et s'essuya la bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Je déteste danser en boîte parce que il y a toujours des mecs qui essayent de te tripoter, mais ici, c'est délirant ! Personne n'essaye de frotter sa camelote sur moi et ils dansent parce qu'ils aiment vraiment danser. »

Rosalie modéra son fou rire.

Alice demanda, « Alors qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'autre quand Edward est entré dans ta chambre ? »

« Oh, » Bella prit une gorgée du verre de Rosalie, mais le reposa vite quand elle réalisa que c'était du Martini. « Où j'en étais ? »

Rosalie répondit, « Tu étais endormie, mais tu as senti quelqu'un toucher ton bras et t'appeler. »

« C'est ça. » Bella expliqua à Rosalie et Alice comme elle s'était retrouvée à moitié nue, Edward la coinçant contre la porte.

Alice bondit de son siège. « Tu étais nue et Edward te coinçait contre la porte ?! »

« Non, je portais mon drap. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé d'autre ? » demanda Rosalie.

Bella but de l'eau. « Rien. Emmett nous a interrompu. »

Alice grogna.

Puis, Bella se souvint à qui elle parlait. C'était déjà assez mal qu'elle fantasme sur le petit ami de Rosalie. Cette dernière n'avait pas besoin de savoir qu'elle avait été surprise dans une situation compromettante avec Edward. Elle se tourna vers Rosalie et dit, « Mais ce n'était pas comme si je... Je n'ai…»

« C'est bon, Bella, » dit Rosalie.

« Non, mais je n'ai…»

Rosalie la coupa. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Il s'est passé plus de choses avec Jacob qu'avec Edward, » lâcha Bella.

Rosalie et Alice fixèrent Bella.

Bella gigota sur son siège. « Oubliez que j'ai dit ça. »

Alice poussa un shooter vers Bella. « N'y compte pas. »

Bella n'essaya même pas d'arguer. Elle prit le verre et le vida. Ensuite, elle se mit à leur raconter ce qui s'était passé dans le garage de Jacob.

Quand elle eut fini, les deux filles continuaient de la fixer, leur bouche grande ouverte.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella.

Cette fois, Rosalie prit un shooter. Puis elle dit, « Tu as eu une journée chargée. »

Avant que Rosalie et Alice n'aient eu le temps de demander plus de détails, les trop familières premières notes de _Staying Alive_ des Bee Gees emplissaient la boîte. Bella se leva si rapidement que son tabouret tomba.

« J'ADORE CETTE CHANSON ! » Bella emmena Rosalie et Alice avec elle sur la piste de danse, mettant fin à leur conversation.

Une heure plus tard, Rosalie et Alice dure pratiquement pousser Bella hors de la piste. Rosalie paya leur addition et elles ramenèrent Bella à la maison.

Quand elles arrivèrent chez Bella, Emmett et Edward étaient assis sur le canapé devant _Sports Center_.

Rosalie et Alice aidaient Bella à monter les escaliers quand elles entendirent Emmett dire, « Vous vous cachez les filles ? » Edward se tenait à côté d'Emmett, regardant.

« On aide juste Bella a monté dans sa chambre, » répondit Alice.

« Em-bear !! » Bella dévala les marches et se jeta dans les bras d'Emmett.

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fait à ma sœur ? » dit Emmett, essayant de détacher les bras de Bella de son cou.

Rosalie descendit. « Elle a bu quelques verres. »

« Quelques ? » Emmett ouvrit sa bouche pour dire autre chose, mais fut pris par surprise par Rosalie descendant les marches. « Bien, tant que vous n'avez rien laissé lui arriver. »

Edward fit un pas en avant. « Alice, tu sais que Bella ne tient pas l'alcool. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais elle fut interrompue par Bella. « Edward est là ! » Elle se détacha d'Emmett pour aller s'accrocher Edward.

Edward jeta à Alice un regard plein de réprimandes.

Alice se contenta d'hausser les épaules et de dire, « Quoi ? »

« Ok, Bella, » dit Emmett, « c'est l'heure d'aller au lit. »

« Non, » elle avait toujours les bras fermement accrochés au cou d'Edward. « Je ne veux pas aller me coucher tout de suite. » Elle enfonça sa tête dans son cou et pressa ses lèvres contre.

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent au contact des lèvres de Bella sur sa peau. « Hum, » bégaya-t-il et il regarda Emmett qui secouait sa tête.

« Elle devient un peu... agressive quand elle a trop bu. » Emmett regarda Alice. « Il ne s'est rien passé en boîte ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « On était dans un bar gay. »

Emmett soupira de soulagement. Puis il se tourna vers Bella, « Allez viens, Bella. Je suis sûr qu'Edward en a assez. »

Bella avait ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward et son autre main s'agrippait à la boucle de ceinture de son jean. Elle se pressa contre lui. « Non, je veux rester avec Edward. »

« Hum, » Edward déglutit difficilement. Il regarda Alice qui les fixait et Rosalie qui avait une main devant sa bouche, étouffant son fou rire. Emmett se frottait la nuque. Il paraissait plus embarrassé qu'en colère. Puis Edward sentit les doigts de Bella se décrocher de la boucle de ceinture pour se glisser sous son tee-shirt, il tenta de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel quand elle laissa traîner sa main sur le bord de son torse.

Il devait aller coucher Bella. Pas qu'il n'appréciait pas l'attention de Bella, mais elle n'était clairement pas dans son état normal. Si quelque chose devait se passer entre eux, Edward la voulait sobre et consciente de tout ce qui se passait.

Edward se pencha et lui susurra quelque chose à l'oreille. En moins d'une seconde, Bella se détacha de lui un grand sourire sur son visage.

Elle répondit, « Ok. » Puis elle courut dans les escaliers, bousculant Rosalie et Alice sur son passage.

Edward suivit Bella en haut des escaliers.

Quand Edward atteignit le haut des marches, Emmett lui demanda, « Qu'est ce que tu lui as dit ? »

Par-dessus son épaule, Edward répondit, « Je lui ai dit que j'allais la border. »

Alice et Rosalie descendirent les marches qui restaient et rejoignirent Emmett dans la cuisine pour boire un café.

Pendant qu'ils attendaient Edward dans la cuisine, Rosalie posa des questions à Emmett sur son travail. Emmett était content de pouvoir exposer ses derniers efforts effectués pour attraper le ''bandit du papier toilette''.

« Ça arrive souvent ce genre de blague ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Non, mais je pense que les coupables sont déterminés à faire étalage de leur travail, » Emmett eu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres avant d'ajouter, « mais nous avons réussi à tout enlever avant que quiconque n'ait eu le temps de le voir. »

« Donc, qui que ce soit, il est encore plus déterminé qu'avant pour recouvrir tous les arbres du parc de papier toilette, » dit Rosalie.

Emmett commença à expliquer les possibilités d'avoir des surveillants, mais il s'arrêta brusquement et dit, « tu n'as pas envie d'entendre ça. »

Rosalie se redressa sur sa chaise. « Bien sûr que si. »

Emmett lui jeta un regard méfiant. Puis ajouta, « C'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligé de faire semblant. »

Elle posa une main sur son bras. « Je ne fais pas semblant. J'aime beaucoup t'entendre parler. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Alors, je peux parler de n'importe quoi, tu m'écouteras ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

Il réfléchit une minute et dit, « Eh bien, aujourd'hui, j'ai sorti les poubelles. »

Elle souleva un sourcil. « Oh. »

« Et j'ai arrosé au jet d'eau les meubles de la terrasse. »

Rosalie rigola. « Ça a l'air excitant. »

Il secoua la tête. « Si tu trouves ça excitant, attend d'entendre la suite. » Il se pencha et ajouta d'une douce voix, « j'ai aussi vidé le lave-vaisselle _et_ l'ai rempli avec la vaisselle sale de ce matin. »

« Tu es un homme d'aventure et de mystère. » Rosalie riait.

Emmett feignit une expression blessée. « Maintenant tu te moques de moi. »

« Non, » elle caressa son bras. « J'aime les hommes qui savent tenir une maison. Ça veut dire que je n'ai pas à me soucier de ce genre de chose. »

Emmett rejeta sa tête en arrière et rit.

Pendant toute la conversation, Alice observait Emmett et Rosalie. Elle était stupéfaite du fait qu'ils semblaient aller parfaitement ensemble malgré le fait qu'aucun d'eux n'était le type de l'autre.

Quand ils se rappelèrent finalement de sa présence, Rosalie la regarda. Elle vit le regard amusé et l'interpréta comme un regard désapprobateur. Rosalie se recula d'Emmett en se redressant sur son siège.

Réalisant qu'Edward n'était pas encore descendu, Emmett dit, « j'aurais dû mettre Bella au lit. »

Alice répondit, « Je suis sûre qu'il va redescendre dans une minute. Bella était... plutôt épuisée. »

Emmett but une gorgée de son café. « C'est mieux que ce soit lui. Elle devient vraiment sentimentale avec moi. »

« Quoi ? Tu n'aimes pas le surnom Em-bear ? » Le taquina Rosalie.

Emmett grimaça au geste d'affection que lui avait attribué Bella quand elle avait neuf ans.

Alice gloussa.

Avant qu'ils ne puissent approfondir cette conversation, Edward entra dans la cuisine. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et son tee-shirt froissé. Il arborait l'expression d'un homme qui venait juste de tester ses limites.

Alice leva un sourcil et ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais Edward l'arrêta.

« Je rentre à la maison, » dit Edward.

Alice répliqua, « Mais qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Rosalie ajouta, « Qu'est ce qui a pris si longtemps ? »

Edward marchait déjà vers la porte d'entrée. Ils se mirent tous les trois à le suivre. Il attrapa son manteau à la rampe d'escalier.

« Je suis désolé Edward. J'aurais du coucher Bella. »

Il secoua la tête et enfila son manteau. « Tout va bien. » Edward souhaita bonne nuit et sortit.

Alice le suivit. « Edward, attend! »

Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett. « Merci pour le café. »

Emmett sourit. « Ce fut un plaisir. »

Ils restèrent ainsi dans le hall pendant quelques instants avant d'entendre Alice appeler Rosalie de dehors.

« Bonne nuit Emmett. » Rosalie sortit.

Emmett resta dans l'embrasure de la porte. «Bonne nuit. » Il regarda Rosalie monter dans la voiture d'Alice et une fois dedans, Alice accéléra.

Il ferma la porte et éteignit la lumière du porche puis il monta les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre. Quand il l'atteignit, il jeta un regard à la porte de la chambre de Bella qui était fermée. Il réfléchit au fait d'aller vérifier si tout allait bien, mais décida que non. Il était certain qu'Edward s'était assuré que Bella allait bien.

Emmett entra dans sa chambre et s'assit sur son lit. Il se frotta le visage avec les mains et en fit passer une dans ses cheveux. Ça avait été une longue nuit mais elle s'était bien terminée. Il se changea et se mit au lit, rêvant des prochaines conversations qu'il aurait avec Rosalie.


	5. Photos

Traductrice : Juliette !!

Merci à tous et à toutes pour vos reviews qui nous font vraiment très plaisir à chaque fois!!

Chapitre 5 – « Photos »

_And if you go, if you go_

_And leave me down here on my own_

_Then I'll wait for you_

_Yeah_

_And yeah_

_How long must you wait for it?_

"In My Place" – Coldplay

Le concerto pour piano n°21 de Mozart était comme un baume qui aidait à calmer la douleur lancinante dans ses tempes. Elle ne reboirait jamais autant. Alice et Rosalie avait le don de vous faire oublier vos bonnes résolutions. Elle se flagella pour être tombée sous leur pouvoir de persuasion. Quand ce matin Alice et Rosalie étaient arrivées chez Bella, lumineuses et prêtes pour l'essayage des robes de demoiselles d'honneur, elle avait souhaité les découper en petits morceaux. Ce n'était pas juste qu'il n'y ait qu'elle qui ressente les conséquences de leur soirée de la veille. C'était comme si Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas humaines.

Bella sentit ses muscles se détendre quand la douce mélodie du piano résonna dans la boutique. Elle ne pouvait pas rester en colère contre elles très longtemps parce qu'Alice avait apporté son petit-déjeuner préféré : myrtilles fraîches, yaourt, et céréales accompagnées d'un verre de jus d'oranges fraîchement pressées. Même Rosalie avait essayé de se faire pardonner en choisissant quelques habits pour elle à porter pour l'essayage pendant qu'elle se douchait, mais quand Bella était revenue, Rosalie avait ajouté qu'elle avait besoin d'une sérieuse après-midi shopping.

Bella ferma les yeux et se concentra sur la musique. Le morceau avait maintenant entamé son second mouvement et Bella se sentit transportée par le crescendo de violon et de piano.

Elle ne l'admettra jamais à quiconque, mais au lycée, quand elle allait voir Emmett jouer au football et par conséquence Edward, Bella écoutait un mélange de musique classique, principalement Mozart et Beethoven dans son iPod alors qu'ils jouaient.

Le football était un horrible sport de contact, mais pour Bella, la musique semblait transformer ce carnage atroce en scène magnifique à regarder, surtout quand Edward jouait. Il était agile, fort et en même temps minutieux.

Bella sentit la chaleur monter en elle au souvenir d'Edward dans une forme si bestiale. Elle se demanda si Edward avait été tout aussi agile, fort et minutieux hier quand il l'avait bloquée contre la porte de sa chambre alors qu'elle ne portait que le drap de son lit.

« Ah ! Je crois que votre demoiselle d'honneur commence finalement à se sentir mieux. » La couturière tira sur la robe que portait Bella.

« C'est vrai ? » Alice monta la marche de la plate-forme d'essayage où se tenait sa demoiselle d'honneur.

« Elle rougit. Peut être qu'elle pense à son mariage à elle, et au potentiel fiancé ? » Elle cligna des yeux alors qu'elle reprit le corsage.

Bella évita de lever les yeux au ciel. « Non, c'est la musique qui est très relaxante. »

Alice leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? J'aurais parié que tu rougissais. »

Cette fois, Bella leva les yeux.

Alice continua, « Je n'ai jamais connu quelqu'un qui rougissait en écoutant du Mozart. »

Bella haussa les épaules.

Alice écouta plus attentivement la musique. « Ce morceau me dit quelque chose en fait. »

« Ah bon ? » Bella n'avait pas vraiment écouté le commentaire de son amie, occupée à se regarder dans le miroir. Elle grimaça intérieurement._ Pfff ! _Pensa-t-elle._ Bien sûr, Rosalie n'aura aucun problème pour mettre en valeur ce corsage._

« Oui, » Alice plaça un doigt sur son menton. « Je crois qu'Edward l'a joué pendant un concert. »

Bella réalisa qu'Alice avait raison et se mit à examiner méticuleusement l'ourlet de sa robe.

Rosalie se détacha de son magasine. « Edward joue du piano ? »

« Depuis qu'il est tout petit. » Alice regarda le reflet de Bella dans le miroir.

« Mais il ne joue plus ? » demanda Rosalie.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Il a arrêté de jouer en terminale. »

Bella se rappela la dernière fois où elle l'avait entendu jouer. Ils étaient encore à Forks et c'était l'époque où Edward avait commencé à être distant. Bella attendait Alice chez eux et elle avait entendu Edward s'entraîner. Ce n'était pas quelque chose d'inhabituel pour elle d'entendre Edward au piano, mais il jouait quelque chose qu'elle n'avait encore jamais entendu.

Quand Edward remarqua finalement sa présence, il s'arrêta de jouer et Bella y vit une invitation à s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle avait fait ça des fois incalculables. Cependant à cette époque, leur relation était tendue et elle avait espéré qu'Edward redeviendrait comme avant.

« Qu'est ce que tu joues ? » avait-elle demandé.

Edward hésita avant de répondre, « Rien. Juste quelque chose que je viens de composer. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu as écris ça tout seul ? »

Il regarda ailleurs et se frotta la nuque. « Oui. »

« C'est charmant. » Elle n'avait encore jamais utilisé ce mot dans toute sa vie, mais elle ne pouvait associer aucun autre terme pour décrire cette mélodie.

Il la regarda. « Tu aimes ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tu peux la jouer encore ? »

Il hésita de nouveau. « Je ne sais pas. »

Bella sentit le mur entre eux s'élever de nouveau. Elle fronça les sourcils. « Désolée, je ne voulais pas interrompre ton entraînement. C'est juste que j'aime t'entendre jouer. Je vais attendre Alice dans sa chambre. » Elle esquissa un mouvement pour se lever, mais il lui retint le poignet.

« Non, attends. » Bella se rassit. Il l'examina pendant un moment avant de dire, « Tu aimes vraiment ? »

Elle lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. « Bien sûr que je l'aime, Edward. Je ne te mentirai jamais. »

Il se tourna pour être face à elle, à quelques centimètres. « Bon, alors si je te demande quelque chose... tu me diras la vérité ? »

Bella savait qu'Edward n'était pas sûr de lui à propos de certaines choses. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent, mais quand ça arrivait, Edward le montrait qu'à peu de personnes.

Elle était l'une de ces personnes et pour ça, elle sentit un ridicule frisson la parcourir.

Bella plaça une main sur son bras. « Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter, Edward. »

Une expression que Bella ne reconnut pas passa sur son visage. « Comment tu...»

Elle lui serra le bras. « Ce morceau est vraiment superbe. »

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« J'aime vraiment t'écouter. J'espère que tu vas le jouer une fois de plus. »

Les épaules d'Edward s'affaissèrent. Il lâcha son poignet.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il regarda Bella, l'inquiétude inscrite sur son visage. Rien d'autre.

« Tu n'es pas...» Il détacha son regard d'elle. « Ce n'est pas prêt. Le morceau n'est pas fini. Je te le rejouerai une autre fois. »

Avant qu'elle ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, Alice était rentrée et Edward était parti.

« Bella, ça va ? » demanda Alice.

Bella resurgit de son souvenir et vit qu'Alice l'étudiait. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et les détourna. « Oui, je crois que la couturière a piqué une aiguille dans mon dos. »

« Elle a fini depuis longtemps. » répondit Alice qu'il la regardait toujours d'un œil critique. « Tu peux enlever ta robe maintenant. »

« Oh. » Bella se tourna pour aller se changer, mais Alice posa une main sur son bras.

« Bella, il y a une minute tu rougissais et maintenant tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'un câlin. Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose la nuit dernière ? »

Bella défroissa sa robe. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« Quand Edward t'a aidée à monter dans ta chambre ? »

Bella arrêta de tripoter sa robe et y réfléchit une minute. « Non. »

Son amie leva un sourcil. « Il a été dans ta chambre avec toi un moment, et l'expression de son visage quand il est redescendu... »

« Qu'est ce qu'il a dit qu'il s'était passé ? » demanda Bella, les yeux grands ouverts.

Alice haussa les épaules. « Il n'a rien dit. Il refuse de m'en parler. »

Bella ferma les yeux.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bella ? »

Elle les rouvrit et vit que son amie la regardait d'un air véritablement inquiet.

Bella hésita. « Rien. » Alice ouvrit la bouche mais elle poursuivit, « Je le jure. Tout ce dont je me souviens c'est d'être allé au lit. Puis Edward est venu... » Elle regarda au plafond. « Et puis... Je crois qu'on a parlé, mais je ne me souviens plus de quoi et... il m'a bordée comme il a dit qu'il ferait. »

Rosalie les écoutaient et s'approcha d'Alice. « Eh bien, ça devait être une sacrée conversation parce que quand il est redescendu, il avait l'air de s'être fait harcelé. » Elle sourit. « Dans le bon sens. »

« Rosalie ! » s'écria Alice.

Bella s'alarma. « Mais, il ne s'est rien passé ! » _Oh, non ! _Pensa-t-elle. _Ce serait-il passé quelque chose ?_ « Je ne me rappelle de rien. » ajouta-t-elle.

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « Ok, c'est pas grave. Je peux essayer ma robe maintenant ? »

« Mais...» Bella essaya d'expliquer mais Rosalie était déjà dans la cabine d'essayage.

Elle regarda Alice et lui demanda d'une voix basse, « Elle est énervée ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Non, non pas du tout. » _Probablement juste frustrée parce qu'elle aurait aimé entendre plus de détails_, pensa-t-elle.

Bella partit enlever sa robe. Quand elle eut fini, une des assistantes la récupéra et Bella alla s'asseoir dans le somptueux canapé qu'avait occupé Rosalie peu de temps auparavant. Il y avait des magasines de mariage partout et c'était la dernière chose que Bella voulait lire à ce moment.

Rosalie sortit enfin, et bien entendu, elle était magnifique. Sa robe était légèrement différente de celle de Bella de par sa position de témoin. La robe de Bella était sans bretelle avec une silhouette en A. Alice s'était décidé sur des couleurs sages pour les robes.

Celle de Rosalie était du même style. La jupe de Bella tombait au niveau de ses chevilles tandis que celle de Rosalie juste en dessous de ses genoux. Rosalie n'avait pas l'air satisfaite.

« La jupe est trop longue. » dit-elle, les mains sur ses hanches.

La couturière répondit, « Nous pouvons la reprendre de 2 ou 3 centimètres. »

« Et pourquoi pas cinq centimètres ? »

« Cinq centimètres et tout le monde sera focalisé sur toi, » répliqua Alice.

Rosalie sourit. « Bien sûr que non. »

Elles se disputèrent pendant une demi-minute avant que Bella arrêta de les écouter. Elle ne pouvait pas croire que Rosalie discute la longueur de sa robe. C'était le mariage d'Alice, du brin ! _(petit clin d'oeil à nos amis ch'tis de la part de Beth, Juliette et Jenifer) _

Elle repoussa très vite le ressentiment qui montait en elle. Bella savait où la mènerait ce genre de pensée et elle ne voulait aucun malaise entre elle et la petite amie d'Edward. Les choses étaient assez gênantes comme ça, spécialement depuis l'incident de la matinée précédente ainsi que les potentielles choses qui se seraient déroulées la nuit dernière.

Bella reposa sa tête sur le canapé. Elle supposait que Rosalie la détestait pour avoir été dans des situations aussi compromettantes avec son petit-ami. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Elle s'occupait de ses affaires et Edward a fini par revenir après être parti si longtemps, compliquant les choses. S'il y avait quelqu'un à blâmer, ce serait lui. Pourquoi se mettait-il dans ce genre de situations avec elle s'il avait déjà une petite-amie ?

Elle décida alors de garder ses distances avec Edward. C'était la seule façon de se protéger. Bella savait que si elle se retrouvait encore dans quelques situations compromettantes avec Edward, c'est elle qui souffrirait. Ce serait sa faute à elle d'avoir espérer, et tout ça pour rien.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de se lamenter très longtemps sur le sujet puisqu'elle entendit son téléphone. Bella le sortit, mais ce n'était pas le sien qui sonnait. Elle entendit la sonnerie sortir du sac de créateur de Rosalie.

« Rosalie, je crois que ton téléphone sonne. »

« Tu peux répondre pour moi ? » dit-elle toujours entrain de négocier la longueur de sa robe.

Bella chercha dans le sac de Rosalie et trouva son téléphone dans une poche extérieur. Bella regarda le Blackberry de Rosalie. « Je crois que c'est un sms. »

« Oh, tu veux bien me le lire. J'attends des nouvelles d'un client potentiel aujourd'hui. »

« Ok. » Bella ouvrit le menu message et remarqua que c'était un message d'Edward. « Hum, en fait ça vient d'Edward. »

« Oh. » Rosalie n'avait pas l'air plus enchantée que ça. Bella se dit qu'elle devait vraiment être en colère contre elle. « Tu peux vérifier ce qu'il veut ? »

« Hum, mais...»

« Il doit probablement nous demander de ramener à manger à la maison. » dit Alice.

Bella ne put réprimer un petit rire. Elle ouvrit le message et le lut à haute voix.

_Alice ne répond pas. Vous en avez encore pour longtemps ?_

Alice soupira, « Je lui ai dit que je ne voulais pas être interrompue. C'est pour ça que mon portable est éteint. »

Rosalie marmonna quelques chose de désobligeant à propos des mecs qui ne comprenaient pas ce genre de choses.

« Tu veux lui répondre ? » demanda Bella.

« Dis lui que ça prendra le temps que ça prendra. » répondit Alice.

Bella envoya le texto de réponse à Edward.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, il répondit.

_Ce qui veut dire une heure ? Deux ? Combien de temps ? _relut Bella à voix haute.

Alice et Rosalie se tournèrent vers Bella, frustrées. Si Edward s'était tenu juste là, Bella était sûre qu'elles lui auraient arraché les deux bras. Bella leva une main, « Je m'en charge. »

Elle lui envoya : _Edward, c'est Bella. A moins que tu veuilles te faire étriper, je te suggère d'arrêter de demander combien de temps ça va prendre._

Moins de 10 secondes plus tard, Edward répondit.

_C'est vraiment Bella ?_

Elle lui répondit que oui.

Ça pris à peine une demi-minute pour recevoir sa réponse.

_Qu'est ce que tu fais avec le portable de Rosalie ?_

Bella soupira et tapa : _Rosalie est entrain d'essayer sa robe et elle m'a demandé de vérifier son portable. Elle pensait que c'était un client._

Une minute plus tard, Bella pensa qu'il s'était calmé. Elle était sur le point de ranger le portable de Rosalie quand il sonna. Bella vérifia l'identité de l'appelant et vit que c'était Edward.

Elle faillit lâcher le téléphone.

« Qui c'est ? » demanda Rosalie.

Bella déglutit. « C'est Edward. » Elle tendit le bras pour lui passer le téléphone.

« Eh bien, répond lui, je suis occupée là. »

Bella se renfrogna et répondit. « Allo ? »

« Bella ? » demanda Edward.

« Oui. »

Il se passa quelques instants avant qu'il dise, « Je pensais que tu essayais ta robe. »

« C'est fait, c'est le tour de Rosalie maintenant. »

« Je vois. » Il se racla la gorge. « Alice est là ? »

« Euh, oui. Tu veux lui parler ? »

« Non, c'est bon. C'est juste que je n'arrivais pas à la joindre sur son téléphone. »

« Elle l'a éteint. »

« Oh. » Il hésita avant de dire rapidement, « Bien, alors je te laisse retourner à... ce que vous êtes entrain de faire ».

« Tu avais besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Non. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tes messages avaient l'air plutôt urgent. »

Il ne dit rien.

« Edward ? Tu es toujours là ? »

« Tu as vu tous les messages ? »

« Oui, Alice m'a demandé de te répondre. »

De nouveau le silence.

Elle continua, « Alice pensait que peut être tu voulais qu'elle ramène quelque chose à manger ? »

« Non, c'est bon. »

Après quelques secondes, Bella ajouta, « Euh, je voulais te demander quelques chose. » Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'elle avait toute l'attention de Rosalie, d'Alice et de la couturière. « Juste une seconde. » Elle regarda le numéro d'Edward et le programma sur son téléphone. « Laisse-moi te rappeler de mon portable. »

« Ok. »

Elle raccrocha et rangea le portable de Rosalie dans son sac. « Je sors le temps que vous terminiez ça les filles. »

« On n'en a plus pour longtemps, » dit Alice.

Bella sortit. Il y avait un petit parc de l'autre côté de la rue. Elle traversa et s'assit sur un banc, s'assurant que Rosalie et Alice ne pourraient la voir si elles sortaient avant qu'elle ait fini sa conversation.

Elle hésita avant d'appeler Edward. Il décrocha à la seconde sonnerie.

« Bella ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? » demanda-t-il.

« Notre conversation était surveillée. »

Il rit. « Et maintenant ? »

« Je ne suis plus dans la boutique. Je suis dans un parc en face. »

« Qu'est ce que tu voulais me demander pour que ça ne puisse pas être fait devant Rosalie et Alice ? »

Bella se mordit les lèvres. « Je crois que je te dois des excuses. »

« Pour quoi ? »

« La nuit dernière. »

Elle entendit une hésitation dans sa voix. « Pourquoi tu devrais t'excuser ? »

« Je ne me rappelle pas de ce qui s'est passé, mais Alice a dit que tu semblais... peut être énervé quand tu es parti. »

« Je n'étais pas énervé, Bella. »

« Est-ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Elle entendit une profonde inspiration. « Non. »

« Edward... ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu avais beaucoup bu. »

Bella s'alarma. « Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. » Elle baissa sa voix. « J'ai fait quelque chose d'embarrassant ? »

« Je ne dirais pas que c'était embarrassant. »

« Attend, alors il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Cette fois, Edward rigola.

Bella se frappa le front d'une main pendant que l'autre tenait toujours le téléphone. _Merde_, pensa-t-elle. « Est-ce que... je... t'ai harcelé ? »

Edward rit de nouveau.

Bella grimaça. La dernière fois qu'elle avait bu autant était après la remise des diplômes. Elle avait embrassé Mike Newton _sur la joue _et il n'avait jamais cessé de la harceler après. Depuis elle l'évitait comme la peste.

Elle respira un bon coup. « Je suis allée jusqu'où ? »

« Pas si loin. »

Bella se leva et commença les cent pas devant le banc. « Pas si loin ? » Elle jura. « Définis 'pas si loin' ? »

« Ce n'est vraiment pas grave. »

« Si ce n'est vraiment pas grave, alors pourquoi tu ne me dis rien ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu flippes à propos de ça. »

« Je ne flippe pas. »

« Bella. »

« Edward, si tu ne me le dis pas, je vais commencer à être vraiment mal à l'aise et je ne vais pas pouvoir te regarder en face. »

« Non ! »

« Comment je pourrais ? Je t'ai apparemment agressé sexuellement d'une certaine façon. Je suis horrible ! »

Il rigola. « Non, tu ne l'es pas. » Après un moment, il commença à expliquer, « Quand je suis entré dans ta chambre, tu étais prête pour aller au lit. »

« Ok. »

« Alors, je t'ai aidé, mais... tu ne voulais pas que je te laisse, alors je me suis allongé avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes. »

« Et ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est tout. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui. »

Après un moment elle dit, « Alors pourquoi tu ne voulais pas m'en parler ! »

« Je ne pensais pas que c'était important. »

Cette fois, Bella soupira de soulagement. « Merci. »

Quelques instants plus tard, Edward dit, « Alors, quand est-ce que vous avez terminé ? »

Bella rit. « Je crois qu'on a presque terminé. Elles négocient la longueur de la jupe de Rosalie. »

« Oh. » soupira-t-il vaincu.

« Après, on passe par chez moi pour que je prenne quelques affaires avant d'aller chez vous. »

« Oh. » Ce 'oh' était plus optimiste.

« Je vais rentrer voir si elles ont bientôt fini. Je te vois plus tard ? »

« Oui. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et Bella retourna dans la boutique.

Edward raccrocha et enregistra le numéro de Bella. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée qu'il avait son numéro alors même qu'il l'avait obtenu par inadvertance grâce à son appel. Il n'était pas sûr qu'il aurait la chance de l'utiliser un jour, mais il se dit qu'elle allait rester chez eux pendant une semaine, donc ce n'était pas grave.

Il s'assit sur une des chaises longues en bois derrière la véranda de la maison de ses parents. Il avait donné à Bella la version soft de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il n'avait pas menti parce que ça s'était essentiellement passé comme ça.

Ce qu'Edward avait omis de dire c'est à quel point Bella n'avait pas facilité son départ. Il ne la pensait pas capable de faire preuve d'une affection, aussi physique et passionnée.

C'était vrai qu'il l'avait aidé à se mettre au lit, mais elle avait été plutôt déterminée à ce qu'Edward la rejoigne.

Elle était sur son lit, agenouillée devant lui. Elle avait pris ses mains dans les siennes et lui avait demandé de venir au lit avec elle.

A cet instant, il était sur le point d'accepter ses avances dans cette chambre.

A la place, il l'assit gentiment et se mit près d'elle. « Bella, je suis ici pour te border, alors tu peux t'endormir. »

Bella s'approcha et susurra, « Mais je ne veux pas dormir tout de suite. » Alors, elle l'embrassa juste en dessous de son oreille.

« Bella. » Il prit son visage pour pouvoir la regarder. « Tu as beaucoup bu. Tu dois être fatiguée. »

« Non, je ne le suis pas. » Elle se pencha et posa ses mains sur les siennes. Puis, elle embrassa sa paume et son poignet. « Tu vois ? » Elle commença à frotter son pouce sur ses poings à lui.

Il fut surpris de son comportement et une part de lui-même espérait qu'elle faisait tout cela parce qu'elle ressentait la même chose que lui. Avant qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passait, elle était montée sur ses genoux et s'était assise à califourchon sur lui. Elle embrassa de nouveau le dessous de son oreille. Sa respiration était irrégulière. « J'aimerais que tu restes. » Puis, elle commença à descendre ses baisers le long de son cou.

Edward fit attention à ne pas la toucher, mais quand il sentit sa bouche sur son cou, ses mains décidèrent d'en faire qu'à leur tête. Il plaça une main sur sa hanche, la rapprochant de lui, l'autre sur sa nuque. Puis il l'allongea sur le dos.

« Bella. Nous ne pouvons...» Il la regarda. Edward n'avait jamais imaginé qu'il la verrait sous cet angle. Ses cheveux étaient étalés autour de son visage et elle le regardait avec tant de désir.

« Edward...» Elle enroula une de ses jambes autour d'une des siennes et plia son genou pour le rapprocher d'elle. Puis elle empoigna ses cheveux dans sa main, penchant sa tête pour améliorer l'accès à son cou et ainsi lui donner un baiser, bouche grande ouverte, sur sa clavicule. Elle répéta son geste, mais cette fois il sentit le bout de sa langue sur son peau.

« Mon dieu, Bella. » Il eut du mal à faire sortir ces mots de sa bouche.

Son autre main fut prise de frénésie et trouva son chemin sous le tee-shirt d'Edward pour glisser dans son dos. Il se concentra pour garder les yeux ouverts quand il sentit la chaleur de ses paumes se pressant sur son dos, explorant son torse. Puis, ses doigts frôlèrent sa peau au niveau de sa taille. Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa quel était le but de Bella alors qu'elle se battait pour enlever la ceinture de son jean. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps d'arrêter les mains de Bella, elle abandonna l'idée de lui enlever son pantalon, et enleva ses mains d'elle-même.

Pendant qu'elle cherchait une nouvelle destination, elle apporta la tête d'Edward plus près de sa bouche et lécha son lobe d'oreille.

Son autre main était fermement établie sur sa hanche, écrasant son bas ventre contre le sien. Edward ouvrit sa bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais un grognement sourd en sortit quand il sentit Bella bouger ses hanches contre les siennes. Puis elle éloigna son visage pour tracer une ligne avec ses lèvres et le bout de sa langue de sa clavicule à sa mâchoire.

Elle s'arrêta au niveau de sa bouche et murmura à travers ses lèvres. « Pourquoi tu ne me touches pas? Tu ne veux pas de moi ? »

Il pouvait sentir l'alcool sur ses lèvres. Elle avait vraiment dû boire beaucoup. Leurs respirations étaient saccadées et il fallut une minute à Edward pour se calmer. Ce fut difficile mais il réussit à se dégager de son étreinte. Il s'allongea près d'elle et la rapprocha de lui pour qu'elle pose sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Edward la prit dans ses bras et caressa doucement ses cheveux. « Tu es extraordinaire. »

« Mais tu ne veux pas de moi. »

« Pas comme ça. » Il recula son visage pour la regarder. « Je ne sais pas si tu sauras un jour à quel point ça aura été dur de te refuser. »

« Mais tu l'as fait. »

Il leva son menton, pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. « Si je tenais un tant soit peu moins à toi, alors je ne t'aurais pas refusée. »

Cela sembla mettre Bella à l'aise et elle s'endormit vite. Une fois sûr qu'elle dormait profondément, il se détacha d'elle et descendit de son lit en faisant attention à ne pas la réveiller.

Quand il rentra chez lui, il prit une très longue douche froide.

Après s'être remémoré ce souvenir, il s'adossa au transat. C'était la fin de l'après midi, Bella devait arriver le soir même pour passer une semaine entière chez les Cullen. Il était un peu déçu qu'elle ne se rappelle pas ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière. Il réalisa que c'était finalement probablement une bonne chose parce qu'elle aurait sûrement pensé que c'était une erreur, et ne lui aurait pas pardonné d'avoir laissé les choses aller aussi loin.

Edward s'était toujours demandé ce que ce serait si Bella ressentait quelque chose pour lui et si la nuit dernière était juste un échantillon des possibilités, il était alors encore plus motivé pour découvrir ce que ça pourrait donner.

*****

Après l'essayage, Alice et Rosalie ramenèrent Bella chez elle pour prendre quelques affaires pour sa semaine chez les Cullen. Bella réalisa qu'elle aurait dû faire son sac avant. Alice donnait son avis sur tous ses habits, approuvant ou désapprouvant ce qu'elle emmenait alors que Rosalie examinait sa chambre.

Rosalie pointa une photo sur le mur de l'autre côté du lit. « C'est une photo de quoi ? »

Bella était entrain de mettre des tee-shirts dans son sac pendant qu'Alice les enlevait. « Hum, c'est à Forks. » Bella récupéra le tee-shirt des mains d'Alice.

Alice s'approcha de la photo et l'examina. A première vue, ça avait l'air d'être un bois tout à fait ordinaire, il y en avait beaucoup à Forks. Mais après une inspection plus méticuleuse, elle remarqua deux poteaux de buts parmi les arbres.

« C'est pas près du terrain de football ? » demanda Alice.

« Si. » répondit Bella à peine une seconde après.

Alice regarda Bella et se dirigea vers les deux autres photos près de la porte.

« On devrait y aller. » lança Bella agitée.

« Attend. » Alice inspecta la deuxième image. Elle reconnut l'intérieur de l'école de musique. Elle trouva étrange le fait que Bella ait une photo comme ça, mais ensuite elle vit le grand piano sur la scène. Alice passa rapidement à la troisième image et il lui fallut une minute pour comprendre ce qu'elle regardait.

Alice se tourna pour regarder Bella.

« Pourquoi tu as une photo d'une école de musique ? Et c'est quoi ce champ vide ? » demanda Rosalie.

Bella se retourna et rencontra le regard pénétrant d'Alice. En réponse à la seconde question de Rosalie, Alice dit, « C'est pas un champ, c'est une clairière. »

Rosalie regarda Alice puis Bella qui étaient toutes les deux entrain de se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Rosalie attendit que l'une des deux parle. Quand aucune d'elle ne se décida, elle demanda « Qu'est ce qui de passe les filles ? »

Alice regarda Rosalie. « Rien » Elle sourit. « Tu peux nous donner une minute ? »

Rosalie était sur le point de protester quand elle entendit des bruits de clef à la porte d'entrée.

« C'est Emmett, » dit Bella.

Les yeux de Rosalie se mirent à briller. Elle ajusta son haut et dit, « Je vais lui tenir compagnie. » Elle quitta rapidement la chambre.

Bella fut surprise du comportement de Rosalie. Elle était sur le point de faire un commentaire sur le fait qu'Edward n'apprécierait sûrement pas que sa petite amie flirte avec Emmett, quand Alice ouvrit la bouche, « Bella, je suis désolée. »

Le commentaire d'Alice mit Bella sur ses gardes. « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner. »

Alice s'approcha de Bella et la prit dans ses bras. « Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte. »

« Alice, s'il te plait, non, » Bella sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Elle lâcha Bella et la regarda. « Je veux dire, je sentais qu'il y avait quelque chose, mais je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point...»

« Stop. » Bella regarda ailleurs espérant qu'Alice ne verrait pas les larmes qui remplissaient ses yeux.

« D'accord. » dit elle en levant une main. Après quelques instants, elle ajouta, « Tu es vraiment la fille de ton père. »

Bella était entrain d'agiter les mains dans tous les sens, mais elle regarda Alice après son commentaire. « Quoi ? »

« Emmett est très facile à comprendre. Il porte ses pensées et ses émotions sur son visage, mais toi... » Elle lui fit un grand sourire naturel. « C'est comme si tu avais ce mur protecteur qui ferait bouclier autour de tes sentiments ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Bella rit. Puis après un petit moment, elle ajouta, « S'il te plait, ne dis rien. »

« Bella...»

« S'il te plait Alice. Je sais qu'Edward...»

« Edward, quoi ? »

Bella croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. « Je sais qu'il ne ressent pas la même chose pour moi. » Alice ouvrit la bouche, mais Bella l'interrompit. « Et il est avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Alice soupira, frustrée et leva les sourcils. Elle marmonna, « Je vais le tuer. »

« Quoi ? »

« Rien. » Alice se pinça légèrement l'arrête du nez. Puis elle se dirigea vers le sac de Bella pour vérifier ce qu'il y avait dedans. Elle secoua la tête et commença à tout enlever.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » Bella récupéra les affaires qu'Alice retirait.

« On a besoin d'aller chercher quelques petites choses avant de revenir à la maison. » Elle enleva un vieux tee-shirt. Bella le prit des mains d'Alice avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de le regarder.

« Ça, ça reste. » répliqua Bella autoritaire.

Alice était sur le point de demander des explications, mais comprit que Bella n'allait pas en donner, alors elle haussa les épaules.

Bella inspecta son sac. « Mon sac est presque vide ! »

Alice sourira. « Je sais. »

Elle soupira en colère. « Alice ! Qu'est ce que je vais porter bon sang ?! »

Un coin des lèvres d'Alice se redressa. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Je n'ai pas prévu de te faire te balader autour de la maison à moitié nue. »

« Alice ! »

« On va juste s'arrêter au centre commercial rapidement pour acheter quelques petites choses de premières nécessités. »

« Non. » grogna Bella.

« Ce sera rapide et sans douleur. »

« Qu'est ce qui sera rapide et sans douleur ? » demanda Rosalie qui entra dans la chambre suivit d'Emmett.

« Nous allons faire du shopping avant de retourner à la maison. » Alice avait un sourire triomphant sur son visage.

Pour la seconde fois, Rosalie ouvrit de grands yeux. « Du shopping ? »

« Pourquoi vous avez besoin d'aller faire les magasins les filles ? Bella a déjà un placard rempli de fringues, » dit Emmett.

Il eut le droit à des regards incrédules de la part de Rosalie et d'Alice.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Bella ferma les yeux et posa son front dans une de ses mains.

Puis Rosalie dit, « Oh, mais j'ai invité Emmett pour le dîner. »

Alice sourira. « C'est parfait. Je suis sûr qu'il a envie de passer un peu de temps avec sa sœur avant de partir. »

Emmett toussa et se retourna. Puis il dit, « Je vais prendre une douche et me changer. »

Une fois Emmett parti, Bella regarda Rosalie. « Tu as invité Emmett à dîner ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pensais juste...»

« Non, tu n'as pas réfléchi. » Bella avança d'un pas vers elle. « Emmett n'est peut être pas le mec le plus intelligent mais il a un cœur énorme. Alors essaye de...»

Alice s'approcha. « Bella. »

« Tu as déjà Edward. Comment tu peux faire ça ? » Bella sentit la main d'Alice sur son bras mais elle se dégagea.

La bouche de Rosalie était grande ouverte mais elle la referma vite. Après un moment, elle dit, « Je ne ferai jamais de mal à Emmett. »

Bella fronça des sourcils. « Tu veux dire Edward ? »

Alice dit, « Bella, il y a quelque chose que tu devrais savoir. »

Rosalie demanda, « Edward ne t'as rien dit ? »

Elle regarda Rosalie puis Alice. « Me dire quoi ? »

Rosalie soupira. « Il a dit qu'il voulait te parler. Il veut t'expliquer...»

Alice l'interrompit, « S'il veut lui parler, alors nous ne devrions pas...»

Rosalie s'approcha de Bella et mit une de ses mains sur son épaule. « Je ne suis pas si horrible que tu le penses. Je ne ferai jamais souffrir ni Emmett, ni Edward. Edward est important pour moi mais... » Elle regarda Alice, réclamant un peu d'aide.

Bella se tourna vers Alice.

Alice expliqua, « Edward a vraiment besoin de te dire le reste. »

« Mais de quoi vous parlez ? » Les choses étaient plutôt claires pour Bella. Edward avait une petite amie et ce n'était pas elle.

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard incertain.

« Oh, allez ! Dites-moi ! »

« Ce n'est pas à nous de le faire. » Répliqua Alice.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Bella leur lançait des regards interrogateurs mais aucune d'elles ne reprirent la parole. Elle détacha ses yeux de ses deux amies et regarda la photo de la clairière. Ses traits s'apaisèrent.

La frustration qu'elle ressentait était toujours là, mais s'ajoutait à cela un fort agacement à devoir s'incliner devant elles. Elle n'était plus une enfant et elle aurait aimait qu'elles soient tout simplement honnêtes avec elle.

Elle s'en sortait très bien seule. Elle n'avait que faire d'Emmett et de Charlie. Cette aptitude, Bella l'avait affinée au fil des années. Quelques fois, son frère et son père pouvaient être surprotecteurs. Qu'est ce qu'elle racontait ? Si on regardait dans le dictionnaire au mot « protecteur », on trouverait à coup sûr une photo souriante d'Emmett et de Charlie.

Elle savait en partie pourquoi ils agissaient ainsi. Quand Renée et Charlie avaient divorcé, Bella l'avait très mal pris. Elle ne pouvait repenser à cette période de sa vie sans ressentir une profonde tristesse.

Et quand Edward s'était lui-même évaporé de sa vie, elle avait eu l'impression de revenir huit ans en arrière, se demandant ce qu'elle avait fait de mal. Elle pensait avoir mieux gérer cette fois ci, mais Emmett savait qu'elle avait été blessée. Au lieu de la laisser sombrer dans le désespoir, Emmett fit ce qu'un grand frère doit faire dans ce genre de situation.

Il l'agaça au plus au point.

Avec le recul, Bella réalisait que c'était juste sa manière à lui de faire et elle savait qu'il ne voulait pas la voir si triste. Alors, il faisait n'importe quoi pour la faire réagir. Ce fut plus facile quand ils déménagèrent à Seattle. Il y avait beaucoup trop de souvenirs d'Edward à Forks.

Et maintenant, elle avait l'impression d'être sur une montagne russe. Elle avait avancé dans la vie. Bien qu'elle dépendait d'Emmett depuis qu'ils avaient emménagé à Seattle, Bella sentait qu'elle s'était crée sa propre vie. Toutefois, depuis le retour d'Edward, l'existence qu'elle s'était prudemment construite était ébranlée. Elle était habituée à ne compter que sur elle-même. Enfin, sur Emmett aussi, mais l'attention que lui portait Edward, Alice et même Rosalie s'avérait être de plus en plus forte chaque jour.

Elle se disait qu'après le mariage terminé, sa vie retournerait à son semblant de normalité et d'ordre. Bella détacha ses yeux de la photo de la clairière. Elle n'aimait pas que ses sentiments soient ainsi tirés dans tous les sens, mais elle n'était pas non plus sûre de pouvoir retourner à sa vie solitaire qu'elle s'était construite.

Alice hésita avant de dire, « Je sais que tu es énervée là, mais fais moi confiance quand je dis que les choses ne sont pas si moches qu'elles semblent l'être. »

Avant que Bella n'ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Emmett se pointa à la porte. Il se frotta les paumes des mains. « Alors, demoiselles, qu'est ce qu'il y a au menu ce soir ? Je pourrai manger un ours. »

Bella se mit presque à courir pour se jeter dans ses bras.

« Bella ? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » Il regarda Rosalie et Alice. « Mais bon sang, qu'est ce que vous lui avait fait cette fois ? »

Alice avança d'un pas. « Elle pense que le shopping est une forme de torture. »

Emmett tapota maladroitement le dos de Bella. « Hum, ça va aller. C'est ce que font les filles. »

Cela prit une minute pour que Bella lâche Emmett. Elle renifla avant de dire, « Mais je ne suis pas comme les autres filles. »

Il sourit. « Non, tu es bien mieux. »

Dans une petite voix, elle dit, « S'il te plait, laisse-moi rester à la maison. Je ne veux pas partir. » Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de nouveau huit ans et se détestait pour ça. Elle avait envie de taper du pied à terre et de demander à tout le monde de la laisser tranquille, mais elle n'avait pas le courage.

Tout le monde offrit un mot d'encouragement en même temps. Mais Emmett leva une main. Il dit, « Voyons Bell. Tu réagis comme si c'était ta première nuit dehors. »

« Emmett. » Une larme coula sur sa joue.

Il lui prit le visage et l'essuya avec la rugueuse pulpe de son pouce. « Bella, ça va aller. Edward sera là. Il te surveillera tout le temps. »

A cette parole, Bella éclata en sanglot.

Emmett regarda les filles une par une avec un regard paniqué.

Alice prit Bella dans ses bras. « Emmett, allez y devant avec Rosalie. Dites à mes parents que nous serons en retard pour le dîner. » Elle tapota Bella dans le dos. « Je m'occupe d'elle. »

Emmett ne pu cacher son soulagement. Il était dehors avant qu'Alice puisse changer d'avis, mais Rosalie s'attarda. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Alice secoua la tête.

Quand Alice entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer, elle prit Bella par les épaules et la repoussa afin de la regarder. Puis elle dit, « Tu vas passer par la salle de bain et après on va faire du shopping. »

« Alice. » sanglota Bella.

« C'est soit ça, soit on va directement chez moi. »

Bella essuya les larmes de son visage et essaya de réguler sa respiration. « Je préférerai juste rester ici. »

« Tu sais que ce n'est pas une option. »

« Eh bien, je n'aime pas ces choix. »

Alice soupira. « Non, tu as juste mauvais caractère. »

Bella finit d'essuyer son visage et croisa ses bras. « Je suppose que nous allons faire du shopping. Je ne crois pas pouvoir aller tout de suite chez toi. »

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se nettoya le visage. Quand elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle vit ses yeux rouges et gonflés. Elle grogna.

« Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Alice.

« J'ai l'air d'un zombie. »

Alice la rejoignit dans la salle de bain. Elle plaça une main sur son épaule. « On va passer par un salon de beauté pendant qu'on sera au centre commercial. Ils pourront te donner une boîte de concombres frais pour les faire dégonfler. »

« Non. Pas de passage par le salon de beauté. »

« Allez. » Elle tira Bella par la main hors de la salle de bain. Elles s'arrêtèrent par sa chambre pour prendre son sac et elles partirent au centre commercial.

Une fois là bas, elles allèrent au salon de beauté. Bella traîna près de la porte au cas où elle aurait besoin d'une sortie de secours rapide. Alice discuta avec le réceptionniste et en quelques minutes, ce dernier escortait Bella dans un vestiaire.

« Pourquoi je dois mettre un peignoir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Ils vont bien prendre soin de toi, » dit Alice.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Attends, tu t'en vas ? »

Alice lui donna un sourire rassurant. « Je vais juste acheter quelques petites choses pour toi. Je serai de retour quand ils auront fini. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'quand ils auront finis' ? » Bella se sentit comme un animal en cage. « Qu'est ce qu'ils vont faire ? »

« Juste un peu de ces sachets fraîcheur sur tes yeux et puis ils s'occuperont de tes fourches. »

« Alice. »

« Tu vas adorer. »

« Mais, » argua Bella, « Tu ne connais pas ma taille. »

Alice lui lança un regard incrédule. « S'il te plait. »

« Mais, tu ne sauras pas si j'aime. »

« Oh, je sais ce que tu aimes, Bella. C'est pourquoi c'est bien que tu ne sois pas avec moi. »

« Alice ! Je ne porterai pas si je n'aime pas. »

Elle tapota le bras de Bella comme une mère à son enfant capricieux. « Oh, tu vas les aimer. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Puis elle disparut derrière la porte.

Le réceptionniste lui donna un sourire commercial et pointa le vestiaire. Bella n'avait plus le choix. Elle entra, enleva ses vêtements, et mit le peignoir qu'ils fournissaient. Quand elle en sortit, il l'escorta vers le coin coiffure.

Les salons de beauté n'étaient pas son truc et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être énervée contre Alice pour l'avoir embarquée là dedans. Mais, si elle avait été plus honnête, Bella aurait être surtout ennuyée par le fait qu'elle avait encore perdu tout courage pour s'y opposer.

Un coiffeur et un assistant s'approchèrent pour parler de ses cheveux. Bella détestait le fait qu'ils parlent d'elle comme si elle n'était pas là.

« Ce n'est censé être qu'une coupe d'entretien. »

Le coiffeur lui sourit et plaça une main sur son épaule. « Chérie, bien sûr. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Alice leur avait manifestement expliqué comment se comporter avec elle. Elle respira profondément, essayant de se calmer. Quand elle se sentit un peu plus relaxée, elle réalisa qu'elle préférait être là plutôt que chez les Cullen. Elle n'était pas vraiment pressée d'y retourner.

L'assistant l'emmena de la chaise vers le bac à shampoing. Bella pencha sa tête en arrière et il alluma la douche, mouillant doucement ses cheveux. Une fois qu'ils le furent assez, il éteignit l'eau et procéda à un massage pendant le shampoing.

« Wow ! Ça fait du bien. » L'assistant massait son cuir chevelu.

« C'est bien. Alice nous a dit que tu avais besoin de te relaxer. »

Elle rougit.

« Et écoute, une fois qu'on en aura fini avec toi, Edward viendra te manger dans la main. »

Bella faillit se redresser mais l'assistant l'empêcha grâce à son massage. « Elle vous a parlé d'Edward ? »

« Non, non pas exactement. Juste qu'elle voulait que tu sois jolie pour lui. » Il soupira. « J'aimerais aussi. »

Bella gloussa. « Il est déjà venu avant ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Il est venu entretenir sa coupe quelques fois. »

Bella n'arrivait pas à imaginer Edward se faire laver les cheveux. L'assistant, qui s'appelait John, fut très éloquent à propos d'Edward. Elle pensait que ça aurait été contrariant de parler d'Edward, mais John avait des manières si amicales et ouvertes que c'était difficile d'être énervée.

Après que John eut terminé, il enveloppa ses cheveux dans une serviette et la ramena au salon. Elle fut rejointe par le coiffeur, Robert. Il la complimenta sur la couleur de ses cheveux, mais ajouta, « Mais comme c'est l'été, je vais ajouter un peu de lumière. »

Bella prit peur à la suggestion. Elle expliqua, « Je vais à un mariage dans deux semaines. »

Il lui tapa l'épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne ressembleras pas à un épouvantail. On aura l'impression que tes cheveux ont été embrassés par le soleil. »

Bella agrippa les accoudoirs.

Deux heures et demie plus tard, Robert en avait terminé avec ses cheveux de Bella et John lui mettait du brillant à lèvres. Alice sourit quand elle entra et la vit.

« Tu es fantastique Bella ! »

Bella attendit que John ait fini d'appliquer le gloss avant de dire, « Qu'est ce que tu leur as dit de me faire, bon sang ?! »

Alice rigola. « Est-ce que tu t'es vue ? »

Robert fit tourner la chaise de Bella pour qu'elle puisse voir son reflet. Ce n'était pas un changement dramatique, mais c'était quand même remarquable. Ses longs cheveux bruns qui lui arrivait habituellement au niveau des ses coude avaient été coupés juste au dessus de ses épaules et dégradés. Robert avait raison pour la couleur. On avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été éclaircis par le soleil. Habituellement, ils avaient une couleur café, ils étaient maintenant châtains. Les sachets fraîcheurs avaient atténué le gonflement de ses yeux et le brillant à lèvres, de couleur perle, rendait sa bouche pulpeuse.

« Bon sang... » Bella ne pouvait que se contempler.

Le front de Robert se rida. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

John regarda Bella, puis son reflet. « C'est à cause du gloss ? »

« Je...Je...» Elle regarda le reflet de John, de Robert et d'Alice qui eux la regardaient, dans l'attente d'un verdict. Il se passa une minute avant qu'elle puisse dire, « Je suis super jolie ! »

Ils rirent. Puis Alice ajouta, « Tu étais déjà très jolie. Tu avais juste besoin de petites retouches. »

Robert et John acquiescèrent.

Avec cette toute nouvelle assurance, elle était peut être prête à aller chez les Cullen.

« Maintenant, laisse-moi te montrer ce que j'ai pour toi. »

_Peut être pas_, pensa-elle.

Bella se releva du fauteuil et Alice l'amena sur la chaise langue qu'elle avait occupée un peu plus tôt quand elle portait le masque. Alice avait plusieurs sacs.

« Alice, s'il te plait, dis moi que certains sont à toi. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tout est à toi. »

« Mais...»

Elle agita la main. « Tout est essentiel. » Alice ouvrit le premier sac où se trouvait une paires de sous-vêtements et deux soutien-gorge.

« Tu m'as acheté des sous vêtements ?! »

« Hey, tu en as sérieusement besoin. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Alice commença à lui montrer le contenu de chaque sac rapidement. Elle savait que si elle s'éternisait, elle allait perdre Bella. Ce n'était pas le genre de fille à vraiment s'intéresser aux détails des vêtements.

Après cela, Bella était stupéfaite.

« Bella ? » Alice agita une main devant son visage.

Bella cligna des yeux.

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Tu n'aimes pas ? »

« En fait, je suis juste surprise. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je pensais... J'aime vraiment beaucoup tout ce que tu m'as acheté. »

Alice sautilla en claquant des mains. « Tu vois ! Tu n'avais pas à t'inquiéter. »

Bella sourit.

« Maintenant, avant d'y aller, je voudrais que tu fasses une dernière chose. »

Le sourire de Bella disparut. « Quoi ? »

« Promets. »

« Mais, j'ai déjà... »

« Une dernière chose ! »

« D'accord ! Promis. »

« Mets ça. »

Bella prit le sac qu'Alice lui tendit. Elle regarda à l'intérieur et en sortit une chemise blanche déboutonnée.

« Enlève ce sweat et laisse ton débardeur. »

« Mais, » Bella fit ce qu'elle lui dit et enfila la chemise. Quand elle commença à la boutonner, Alice l'arrêta au bouton juste en dessous de sa poitrine. « On voit toujours mon débardeur. » Bella pinça la chemise à l'endroit où elle aurait dû être boutonnée.

« C'est ça le truc. » Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

« Mais pourquoi je ne peux pas le boutonner jusqu'en haut ? »

« Parce que c'est plus mignon comme ça. « Elle emmena Bella vers le miroir.

Bella se regarda dans la glace. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle n'avait changé qu'un vêtement et ça faisait une grosse différence. Son jean foncé offrait un beau contraste avec la blouse blanche. La chemise lui laissait la pudeur à laquelle elle était habituée, mais mettait également les courbes de son corps en valeur.

« Regarde-toi ! Tu es magnifique !» s'écria John.

« Merci. » Le sourire de Bella s'agrandit.

« Et voilà. » Il lui donna le brillant à lèvres qu'il avait utilisé, emballé.

« Oh, non, je ne peux pas. » Elle essaya de lui rendre.

Il secoua la tête. « Considère ça comme notre cadeau à Robert et à moi. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de le serrer dans ses bras. « Merci. »

« Allez, on y va ! J'ai l'impression que quelqu'un meurt d'envie de te voir. » Alice offrit à Bella un énigmatique sourire.

« Oh non. » Bella eut l'image d'Emmett inondant Alice de textos.

« J'ai eu au moins cinquante messages. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. Emmett pouvait être énervant, mais cinquante messages était bien au dessus de sa moyenne. « De qui ? »

Alice leva les yeux.

Bella hésita avant de dire, « Edward ? »

Les lèvres d'Alice s'étirèrent en un grand sourire.

Bella en eut le souffle coupé. « Il n'a pas fait ça ! »

Alice sourit. « Ok. Peut être juste un peu plus de vingt-cinq. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ? »

Le sourire d'Alice se fit joueur. « Des variantes de 'Quand est-ce que vous rentrez ?' et de 'Vous avez bientôt fini ?' et le dernier fut l'un de mes préférés. »

Bella lança à son amie un regard interrogateur.

« Il a offert de te ramener lui-même pour que je puisse continuer mon shopping. »

Bella rit et secoua la tête d'incrédulité. Elle était sûre qu'Alice exagérait. Edward ne pouvait pas être autant intéressé par son arrivée.

Elles dirent au revoir à Robert et John et repartirent vers la voiture d'Alice.

Le voyage fut silencieux. Alice lança un regard à Bella lors d'un arrêt feu rouge.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » demanda-t-elle.

Bella sortit de sa rêverie. « Hein ? Oh, c'est juste... ça va prendre du temps avant que je te rembourse. »

Alice agita une main. « Ne t'inquiète surtout pas de ça. »

Bella protesta.

« J'ai dit ne t'inquiète pas. » Un coin de sa bouche se redressa. « La tête d'Edward quand il te verra vaudra le coût. »

« Alice, je crois que tu places un peu trop d'espoir là dedans. Edward n'est pas facilement impressionné pas les filles. »

« Non, pas habituellement, mais tu n'es pas n'importe quelle fille pour lui. »

Bella secoua la tête. "Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer un peu là?"

Alice rit. « Eh bien, on va vite le savoir. » Alice s'engagea dans la longue allée qui menait à l'arrière de la maison.

Bella ne réalisa pas à quel point elle était nerveuse de retrouver Edward avant d'arriver. Elle essuya ses paumes sur son jean.

Alice remarqua le geste et rigola. « Ne t'inquiète pas. » Elle sortit de la voiture en premier.

Bella resta à l'intérieur une minute pour se recentrer. Alice ouvrit le coffre et commença à sortir les affaires. Une fois qu'elle sentit son cœur battre de nouveau à un rythme normal, Bella sortit de la voiture.

« Qu'est ce qui vous a pris tant de temps les filles ? J'ai cru qu'il s'était passé quelque chose ! »

« Bon dieu, Edward. Rosalie ne t'a pas dit qu'on allait être en retard pour le dîner. »

« Si, mais ça fait trois heures. Vous auriez...»

A ce moment là, Alice ferma le coffre et Edward vit Bella descendre de la voiture.

« Salut. » dit-elle.

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit.

Un grand sourire s'étala sur le visage d'Alice. Puis elle dit, « Allez Bella. Allons dîner. »

« Ok. » Elle ferma la portière et fit le tour de la voiture. Elle était un peu déconcertée par la façon dont Edward la regardait. Ses mains étaient chargées par tous les sacs qu'Alice avait sortit du coffre.

« Tu as besoin d'aide. » demanda Bella.

Ça lui prit un moment pour traiter la question. Quand il réalisa que Bella s'apprêtait à prendre quelques sacs, Edward bégaya, « Non, non c'est bon. »

« Ok. » Bella ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille et suivit Alice dans la maison.

Edward la regarda s'éloigner. Elle était la beauté personnifiée.

Elle se tourna et le regarda. « Edward ? »

Il secoua la tête, se sortant de son ébahissement. Elle était la même, mais plus vraiment. « Désolé. » Il la rattrapa et continua d'examiner son apparence.

Bella vit qu'il la regardait de nouveau. Elle sourit et lui demanda, « Tout va bien ? »

« Oui. » Il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux d'elle et Bella croisa son regard. Ils ne se quittèrent pas des yeux en entrant et en traversant la cuisine.

Ils sortirent de leur stupeur quand Emmett dit, « Qu'est ce qui est arrivé à Bella ? »

Rosalie le frappa au bras.

« C'est ce à quoi ressemble une fille. » répondit Bella.

« Mais, tu es ma sœur. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Jasper fit le tour du canapé et dit, « Tu es splendide. »

Bella sourit. « Merci. »

Edward se renfrogna un peu. Il réalisa qu'il aurait du être le premier à dire ça plutôt que de la fixer ainsi.

Emmett regarda tous les sacs dans les bras d'Edward. « Mon dieu, vous avez dévaliser le centre commercial ? »

« Non, juste le magasin de lingerie. » répondit Bella.

« Pourquoi tu as besoin de ça ? » demanda-t-il.

Bella mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Eh bien, puisque tu vas être parti toute la semaine, je vais avoir pleins d'opportunités de...»

« Bella ! » avertit Emmett.

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais Edward dit, « Je vais monter tout ça. » Il commença à monter les escaliers.

« Où tu vas ? » demanda Bella.

« Tu dors dans la chambre d'Edward. » répondit Rosalie.

« Quoi ? » dirent Emmett et Bella en même temps.

« Edward dort sur le canapé. »

« Mais...» répliqua Bella.

« Je serai dans la chambre d'ami. » Rosalie lança un regard à Edward qui le défia de la contredire, mais il ne dit rien. Rosalie voulait que les choses soient claires pour Emmett, il n'y avait rien entre elle et Edward.

Emmett ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, puis il finit par dire, « Oh. Ok. »

Bella bégaya, « Mais, quoi... Je ne veux... Pourquoi ? »

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne montes pas avec moi. Je te montrerai ma chambre et je t'expliquerai les choses. »

Bella regarda autour de la pièce. Tout le monde prétendait être occupé à quelque chose sauf Emmett.

Bella articula clairement, « _Qu'est ce qui se passe ?_ »

Emmett se contenta d'hausser les épaules.

Elle soupira.

« Viens, Bella. » dit Edward. Et il monta les marches.

Bella n'eut pas le choix et elle suivit Edward.

Ils montèrent l'escalier en L et une fois arrivé en haut, Bella aperçut une allée qui encerclait le périmètre du second étage avec une ouverture donnant directement, en bas, sur l'entrée.

La chambre d'Alice était la première porte du premier étage. Ils marchèrent le long du couloir jusqu'au bout, là où se trouvait la chambre d'Edward. La suite de Carlisle et Esme était de l'autre côté de l'étage séparé par un petit salon.

Bella n'avait encore jamais vu la chambre d'Edward. A chaque fois qu'elle était venue, c'était pour voir Alice, alors elle n'avait toujours été que dans la chambre d'ami, les pièces communes et sa chambre à elle.

Il tourna la poignée de la porte et l'ouvrit, puis il donna un petit coup à l'interrupteur sur sa gauche et la chambre s'éclaira faiblement. Bella regarda l'interrupteur et elle vit que c'était un variateur de lumière enclenché en position faible.

Il y avait une grande fenêtre qui prenait presque tout un mur. C'était comme une toile qui offrait un portrait de la ville en trois dimensions. Il faisait nuit, le ciel était donc noir, mais les lumières de la ville l'illuminait. Près de la fenêtre se tenait le lit d'Edward.

Son immense et vide lit.

« Hum, pourquoi je ne reste pas avec Alice ? »

« Jasper reste avec Alice. »

« C'est vrai. » Bella ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de son lit. C'était un lit géant. Tant de questions explosaient dans sa tête, mais celle qui dominait était s'il le partageait avec quelqu'un.

Puis elle se souvint de Rosalie.

Elle se sentit mal.

Edward posa les sacs près de la porte. Quand il vit l'expression sur le visage de Bella, il s'inquiéta. « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Bella déglutit. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

« Je ne crois pas que je peux rester ici. »

« C'est bon. Je serai bien sur le canapé. »

« Non, je veux dire, peut être que je devrais prendre le canapé. »

« Ne sois pas stupide. Je te veux dans ma chambre cette nuit. »

Bella regarda Edward.

Quand il réalisa comment pouvait être interprété ses mots, il ajouta, « Je veux dire, tu n'auras à rester ici qu'une seule nuit. Rosalie s'en va demain et tu pourras prendre la chambre d'ami. »

« Oh. » Elle se sentit un petit peu mieux, mais pas entièrement.

« Ecoute, » il lui prit la main, « j'ai besoin de te parler à propos de Rosalie. »

« En fait je suis très fatiguée. » Bella sentait un assommant battement se manifester derrière ses yeux.

« Mais ça ne prendra qu'une seconde. »

« Alice, m'en a fait baver aujourd'hui au centre commercial. » Ce n'était qu'à moitié vrai. Elle n'avait fait aucun magasin, mais l'expérience au salon de beauté avait été juste épuisante.

Il caressa le dos de sa main avec son pouce. Edward sembla réfléchir un moment puis il dit, « Bien sûr, tu es fatiguée. Je voulais juste... » Il la regarda quelques instants, « Nous en parlerons demain à la première heure. »

Elle acquiesça.

« Je suis désolé je ne te l'ai pas dit plus tôt mais tu es... » Ses yeux parcoururent son visage.

Bella rougit.

Il n'y avait pas de mots, alors à la place il se pencha et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe. Puis il dit tout bas, « Bonne nuit. »

Il lui lâcha la main et se dirigea vers la porte. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

Bella s'assit par terre, au pied du lit d'Edward. Elle s'appuya contre et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Puis elle posa son front sur ses genoux. La journée entière était floue et elle se sentait si fatiguée. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sentir tant d'émotions dans un si court lapse de temps.

Elle savait que c'était important d'entendre ce qu'Edward avait à dire, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'elle était assez forte pour affronter une autre discussion avec un Cullen. Avec Alice c'était plutôt intense et elle sentait que discuter avec Edward serait la même chose.

Bella réalisa qu'il fallait qu'elle se mette au lit assez vite avant qu'Alice n'ait le temps de venir enquêter. Elle avait faim, mais elle préférait feindre de dormir plutôt que de faire face à tout le monde en bas. Elle se sentait si lâche, mais elle était en mode auto-préservation. Elle avait encore une semaine à passer dans cette maison.

Elle trouva son sac et prit le vieux tee-shirt qu'Alice avait faillit enlever. Elle retira rapidement ses tongs et ses habits et enfila le tee-shirt dans lequel elle dormait. Elle se dirigea vers le variateur de lumière et éteignit la lumière. La chambre était encore assez illuminée pour qu'elle distingue le lit d'Edward. Les lumières de la ville y déposaient un léger éclat qui le rendait incroyablement accueillant.

Sa couette était noire et ses draps et oreillers étaient totalement granites. Elle ne put réprimer un sourire à la masculinité de cela et quand elle posa sa tête sur un oreiller, Bella enfouit son nez dedans, inhalant le parfum d'Edward.

Elle se maudit. Elle n'était plus sûre d'être capable de s'endormir à présent.

Bella laissa sa joue sur le coussin. Elle se rappela l'autre matin dans sa chambre quand elle avait dû se retenir de respirer son odeur. C'était étrange à quel point elle avait l'impression qu'elle lui était à présent familière. Elle n'y avait pas encore vraiment réfléchis, maintenant elle pouvait savourer son parfum sans avoir peur des conséquences.

Un sentiment tenace incrusté dans sa mémoire était sur le point de refaire surface, mais au lieu de ça Bella se laissa prendre par le souvenir du rêve qu'elle avait fait d'Edward. Dans ce rêve, Bella montrait à Edward ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui. Ça avait été si intense. Elle le touchait et le sentait. La partie qu'elle préférait de ce rêve était quand elle sentait les courbes de son dos. Il avait les épaules si larges. Elle se souvenait aussi être frustrée parce qu'il ne la touchait pas en retour. A la place, il se satisfaisait de la tenir dans ses bras. C'était un rêve doux et amer.

Quand elle s'était réveillée ce matin là, elle avait été un peu déçue de ne même pas obtenir ce qu'elle voulait en rêve. Cependant, Edward avait été si doux et la sensation de ses bras autour d'elle l'avait fait se sentir en sécurité. Elle s'avoua que ça ne la dérangerait pas de refaire ce même rêve cette nuit.


	6. Transformation

Traductrice : Elodie !!

_Les reviews anonymes sont maintenant possibles. ;-) Un grand merci aux fidèles de cette FF qui laissent régulièrement des reviews. Nous sommes toujours très contentes de les lire et cela nous motive pour la traduction des autres chapitres ! _

_Un grand merci également à Claire, Sarah, Vanessa, Audrey, Elodie et Sandrine qui nous font toujours rire sur msn !! _

_Elizabeth, Juliette et Jenifer _

**Chapitre 6 "Transformation"**

_My poor heart_

_It's been so dark_

_Since you've been gone_

_After all you're the one who turns me off_

_You're the only one who can turn me back on_

-"Turn Me On" by Nora Jones

Edward s'étira sur le clic-clac du salon et posa son bras sur ses yeux. C'était un canapé confortable, et sa mère, lorsqu'elle l'avait acheté, s'était assurée qu'il était assez long et large pour, selon ses propres termes, « mon garçon dégingandé »

Après qu'il ait montré sa chambre à Bella et qu'elle ait décidé d'aller se coucher tôt, le reste de la soirée ne présenta plus aucun intérêt. Edward avait attendu toute la journée pour la voir, et quand il la vit enfin, il eut à peine la chance de lui parler.

_Oh mince qu'est-ce qu'elle était belle_, pensa-t-il.

En grandissant, Edward faisait attention à elle de la même façon qu'avec sa sœur Alice. Sauf que Bella avait besoin de beaucoup plus d'attention.

En grandissant, il savait que peut-être Bella n'avait pas besoin d'être autant surveillée et qu'il utilisait simplement cette excuse pour être près d'elle.

Elle avait assurément survécu sans aucun problème toute seule lorsqu'il était à Berkeley. Ce n'est pas qu'il pensait qu'elle serait triste ou au bord de la mort sans lui, mais il ne s'attendait certainement pas à la trouver si indépendante et volontaire non plus. Edward savait qu'Emmett avait beaucoup à voir là dedans.

Bella s'était vraiment affirmée. Pendant longtemps, elle avait été juste la sœur d'Emmett, puis elle est devenue Bella, dont le frère était Emmett.

Emmett, le meilleur ami d'Edward.

Une des choses qui l'attirait chez Bella était sa sincère ignorance de sa beauté. Tous les garçons feraient la queue s'ils le pouvaient pour sortir avec elle, si bien sûr Emmett n'était pas là pour les écraser comme des mouches. A une époque, Edward avait fait partie de cette ligne de défense en grande partie parce qu'Emmett était son ami et qu'il voulait l'aider à protéger sa petite sœur. Du coup parfois, Bella l'avait considéré comme son autre grand frère.

En fait, Edward ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là ; il s'était retrouvé au milieu de tout cela sans vraiment vouloir, mais maintenant il ne voulait plus que Bella le voie comme un grand frère.

Lorsqu'il la vit l'autre soir après leur retour du centre commercial, cela lui rappela la première fois où il s'était rendu compte que ses sentiments envers Bella avaient changés.

Bella avait commencé à venir seule l'été qui précédait son année en première, lorsque les parents d'Edward les avaient emmenés dans leur chalet près du lac. Bien sûr, les Swan étaient invités. Charlie avait décliné l'invitation, mais Emmett et Bella étaient venus.

Lui et Emmett étaient les premiers debout et ils allaient au lac, pour faire du jet ski, du Wind surf, ou tout autre sport d'eau qu'ils appréciaient. Alice et Bella se levaient habituellement plus tard dans la journée et passaient la plupart du temps allongées au soleil. C'était la même routine chaque fois qu'ils étaient au chalet, et Edward ne s'attendait à rien de différent.

Edward et Emmett rentraient de leur journée dans l'eau et se dirigeaient vers le chalet. Ils attrapaient des sodas dans le frigo et s'apprêtaient à sortir dans le patio lorsqu'ils virent qu'Alice et Bella étaient déjà là. D'habitude, elles bronzaient près du lac.

Emmett fit un scandale sur le fait qu'elles soient là et sur ce qu'elles portaient, ou plutôt sur le peu de choses qu'elles portaient. Il leur demanda ce qui était arrivé à leurs anciens maillots de bain et Bella lui répliqua qu'elles n'avaient pas porté de maillot de bains une pièce depuis qu'elles avaient douze ans. Lorsqu'Emmett réalisa que cela signifiait qu'elles s'habillaient de cette façon – c'est-à-dire de presque rien- depuis des années, il frôla la crise cardiaque.

Alice lui assura qu'elles allaient bien, mais expliqua que ce jour-là, une bande de gars les avaient ennuyées et qu'elles étaient rentrées. Cela sembla apaiser Emmett mais il jura que s'il voyait les types qui les avaient ennuyées il les mettrait en pièces. Emmett fut clair quant au fait qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elles continuent d'aller au lac « habillées comme ça ». Alice lui lança un « ok » jovial, sachant qu'il valait mieux juste le laisser se calmer. Bella s'apprêtait à répliquer mais à la place s'allongea sur le ventre et dénoua son haut. Immédiatement, Emmett s'enfuit du patio en panique. Par la suite, Emmett ne venait plus dans le patio si les filles y étaient.

En repensant ce jour-là, Edward se sentit plutôt bête. Bien sûr que Bella bronzait en bikini, mais de la _voir_ dans l'un d'eux confirma ses sentiments.

Edward _voulait_ Bella.

Et il se haïssait pour cela. Bella l'admirait et comptait sur lui pour la protéger. Elle lui avait demandé conseil un nombre incalculable de fois et avait fait confiance en son jugement. Ce n'est pas qu'Emmett était un mauvais frère, mais les choses étaient catégoriques avec lui. Bella comptait sur Edward pour comprendre entre les lignes.

Il aimait la vision simpliste d'Emmett sur la vie. Les choses étaient soit bonnes soit mauvaises, bien ou mal, faciles ou difficiles. Emmett aidait Edward à être plus terre à terre par rapport à sa tendance à trop réfléchir sur les choses.

Emmett était son meilleur ami, et Bella la sœur de son meilleur ami. S'il agissait en fonction de ses sentiments pour Bella, Edward était persuadé que ce serait un désastre. Bella n'avait jamais sous-entendu qu'il était pour elle plus qu' un grand frère. Il pouvait s'imaginer à quel point elle serait blessée s'il abusait de sa confiance en agissant en fonction de ses sentiments.

Et les représailles qu'Emmett lui ferait subir pour avoir blessé Bella ? Inimaginable. Il tenait vraiment à l'amitié d'Emmett, il savait que ce dernier le respectait et connaissait sa loyauté envers leur amitié.

Il ne pourrait jamais agir selon ses sentiments envers Bella parce qu'il ne pourrait trahir aucun d'entre eux.

« Oh bien, tu es réveillé ». Alice posa quelques vêtements au pied du canapé. « J'ai cela pour toi »

Edward se redressa. « Bella est réveillée ? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Je suis rentrée pour essayer de la réveiller mais elle… » un petit sourire joua sur ses lèvres puis elle ajouta, « mais elle dort toujours. Peut-être auras-tu plus de chance. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Je vais commencer à faire le petit déjeuner. »

Edward se leva précipitamment du canapé avec ses vêtements en main et se précipita dans les escaliers. Il s'était endormi très tard. Alice et Jasper avaient été les premiers à se coucher, mais Rosalie et Emmett étaient restés discuter tard. Vers une heure du matin, Edward s'était rendu dans la chambre d'amis et s'était écroulé sur le lit, mais vers cinq heures Rosalie l'avait renvoyé et il était retourné dans le canapé, étourdi.

Il était un peu plus de huit heures désormais. En temps normal, il aurait été agacé qu'Alice le réveille si tôt après la nuit tumultueuse qu'il avait eue, mais il était non seulement content de n'avoir pas dormi toute la matinée, mais également pressé de voir Bella.

Il fallait qu'il pense à donner à Alice quelque chose de cher pour son cadeau de mariage.

Il utilisa la salle de bains du haut pour se changer, se rafraichir, puis alla dans sa chambre pour réveiller Bella.

Il frappa à la porte « Bella ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Il avait une impression de déjà-vu face à la situation ce qui le fit hésiter une seconde puis ouvrit la porte.

Bella dormait toujours. Il posa son pyjama sur le bureau et se dirigea vers son lit. Elle était sur le flanc vêtue d'un tee-shirt. Il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il retenait sa respiration, anticipant l'état d'habillement ou de déshabillement dans lequel il la trouverait. C'était un homme, et il fut donc quelque peu déçu de ne pas la trouver comme l'autre matin, mais il était aussi soulagé parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'un léger drap de lit aurait pu l'arrêter cette fois-ci.

Il tendit le bras et secoua légèrement son épaule. « Bella ? C'est le matin. Il est l'heure de se réveiller. »

Elle plissa le front, mais ne se réveilla pas.

Edward se pencha plus près. « Bella ? »

Elle se tourna sur son dos. « Non, Alice. Pas maintenant. Il est trop tôt »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au moins, elle n'attendait pas Jacob ce matin, pensa-t-il.

Edward s'approcha et lui prit son visage. « Bella, réveille-toi ». Il suivit le tracé de sa joue avec son pouce.

Il fut surpris par sa réponse immédiate. Elle appuya sa tête dans sa main et y mit la sienne pour s'y agripper.

Son nom vint en un long soupir, « Edward ». Puis Bella prit sa main et la porta le long de sa clavicule, vers sa poitrine. Elle se cambra à son contact et soupira encore.

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et avala sa salive avec beaucoup d'effort. « Bella ? » Avec son autre main, il lui prit à nouveau son visage, essayant de la réveiller.

« Pas maintenant, Alice »

Il était confus. « Ce n'est pas Alice, c'est Edward »

Elle appuya sa tête dans la main qui lui entourait le visage et chuchota un « oui » qui fut accompagné par un autre long soupir de son nom.

De quoi rêve-t-elle ? se demanda-t-il.

Il répéta, « C'est Edward. Je suis juste ici, Bella. » Il ajouta, pour faire bonne mesure, « ce n'est pas un rêve. »

Bella avait un petit sourire sur le visage, mais aux mots d'Edward, le sourire disparut et son front se plissa à nouveau. Il lui fallut une autre minute pour ouvrir les yeux.

Elle dit, « Alice ? »

« Non, c'est Edward. »

Ses yeux se focalisèrent et s'agrandirent en le reconnaissant. « Edward ? »

Il sourit et dit, « alors tu attends que je passe à l'étape suivante ? »

Bella était consciente que l'une de ses mains caressait son visage. Mais quand elle s'aperçut que l'autre était sur son sein droit parce qu'elle l'avait posé là, elle jaillit de son lit, s'arrachant des mains d'Edward.

Elle laissa passer un filet d'injures.

Edward leva ses mains. « Désolé. »

« Oh vraiment ? Tu es désolé ? »

« J'essayai de te réveiller. »

« En me tripotant ! »

« C'est toi qui as mis ma main là. »

« C'est pas vrai! »

« Alice avait essayé de te réveiller, sans succès. Elle m'a envoyé ici parce qu'elle pensait que j'aurai plus de chance qu'elle »

« Mais tu n'avais pas à… »

« Je te jure, » il la regarda avec une sincérité véritable, « que ce n'est pas moi qui ai commencé cela. »

Bella ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui rétorquer « et pourquoi pas ? » Elle se haïssait de se sentir déçue. Elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait rêvé et pensé qu'Edward avait besoin d'encouragements, donc dans son rêve, elle…

« Est-ce que c'est un tee-shirt d'entrainement de football du lycée de Forks ? » Edward l'interrompit dans ses pensées et se pencha pour l'examiner de plus près.

Bella tira la couverture sur elle, lui bloquant la vue. « C'est celui d'Emmett. »

« Bella » il souleva la manche gauche du tee-shirt. Il y avait le nom CULLEN imprimé en lettres capitales. « Tu ne sais plus lire ? » Il lâcha la manche. « Comment l'as-tu eu ? »

« Je… Ca s'est mélangé avec les habits d'Emmett. » Edward attendait qu'elle continue. Bella prit une profonde inspiration. « Je lui faisais sa lessive, et quand je l'ai triée, je l'ai trouvé. Ca avait dû être mélangé avec ses affaires après un entrainement. »

« Alors tu l'as gardé tout ce temps ? »

Bella ne pouvait pas déchiffrer son expression. Elle leva son menton en guise de défense, et dit, « J'allais te le rendre, mais je n'en ai jamais eu l'occasion. »

Edward se tortilla.

Bella ôta les couvertures et commença à grimper hors du lit de l'autre côté. « Je ferais mieux de me changer. » Elle marcha vers le pied du lit et le regarda. « Tu veux sûrement le récupérer ? »

Edward restait là sans bouger et déglutit lorsqu'il vit Bella. Ses jambes nues étaient interminables et elle était au milieu de sa chambre dans l'un de ses tee-shirts. Il réalisa une chose qui le frappa.

« Est-ce que tu portes ce tee-shirt pour dormir toutes les nuits ? »

Bella traîna des pieds. « Pas chaque nuit. » Elle tenait dans son poing le bord du tee-shirt quand Edward alla au pied du lit.

« Tu ne l'avais pas l'autre matin quand je… »

« Je te l'ai dit, j'étais trop fatiguée pour me mettre en pyjama. »

Bella ne savait plus où se mettre. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il sache que ce tee-shirt était son pyjama.

Il leva les sourcils devant le fait qu'elle dormait soit dans son tee-shirt, soit nue. Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

« Tu veux probablement le récupérer. » Elle baissa la voix, « pour pouvoir le donner à Rosalie. »

Il plongea ses yeux dans les siens lorsqu'il entendit la dernière remarque. « Pourquoi je voudrais le donner à Rosalie ? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas ce que les joueurs de football font ? » Edward continuait à la regarder comme si il n'avait aucune idée de ce dont elle parlait. « Vous donnez vos maillots à vos petites amies. »

« Oh mais elle ne porte pas des choses comme ça au lit. »

Bella ne sentait très gênée.

Quand il réalisa que ses mots avaient été mal interprétés, Edward leva les mains et dit, « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'elle n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Quoi ? » elle avait un air de méfiance sur son visage.

« C'est ce dont je voulais te parler l'autre nuit. » Il avança d'un pas. « Rosalie n'est pas ma petite amie. »

« Je ne comprends pas. Alors pourquoi… »

« C'est compliqué. »

Bella le regarda, expectative.

Edward prit une profonde inspiration. « Lorsqu'on s'est rencontrés la première fois, on est sortis ensemble quelque temps. Mais il n'y a pas vraiment eu de déclic. » Il se caressa la nuque avec sa main. « Mais apparemment tout le monde pensait que nous allions bien ensemble et…c'était juste pratique pour nous deux. Et il semblait également que cela rendait Jasper et Alice heureux à ce moment-là. »

« Que veux-tu dire par c'était pratique ? »

Edward mit une main dans sa poche. « Rosalie avait besoin de quelqu'un pour l'accompagner à des évènements où ses clients l'invitait. Parfois c'était juste un dîner. D'autres fois, c'était un week-end quelque part. Je l'accompagnais afin que ses clients ne pensent pas qu'elle était disponible pour autre chose que pour leur trouver une voiture. »

« Mais ça ne semble pas être très juste pour toi. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Ca m'était égal. »

Bella ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle éprouvait face à cette nouvelle. Une part d'elle était heureuse de savoir que Rosalie n'était pas sa petite amie, mais elle trouvait étrange le fait qu'il ait été si enthousiaste à être le prétendu petit ami de Rosalie.

Ils entendirent Alice les appeler du rez de chaussée. « Les gars ! Le petit déjeuner est presque prêt ! »

Edward dit, « On est en bas dans une minute ! »

« Je ferais mieux de me changer. » Bella tira sur le col de son tee-shirt. « Je te le rendrai le plus tôt possible. »

« Non, je veux que tu le gardes. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Je l'aime bien sur toi. »

Bella sentit que la température dans la pièce venait de monter de dix degrés. Il réduisit la distance entre eux et Bella resserra instinctivement le bord du tee-shirt.

« De quoi rêvais-tu ? » demanda-t-il.

Bella tenta de regarder ailleurs mais n'y arrivait pas. Elle pouvait voir que ses yeux étaient d'une couleur ambre. Elle se demanda ce qui pouvait bien le rendre nerveux.

« Je ne me souviens pas » mentit-elle. Elle pria pour ne pas rougir.

L'un de ses sourcils se leva, donnant à son visage une expression joueuse. « Vraiment ? Ca semblait…vif. »

Elle crut que ses genoux allaient lâcher sous son poids lorsqu'il la regarda intensément dans les yeux. « Euh… » fut tout ce qu'elle put sortir.

Il baissa la voix. « Je ne t'avais jamais entendu dire mon de cette façon auparavant. »

Avant que Bella ne puisse nier quoi que ce soit, Edward se pencha et son corps réagit en rencontrant ses lèvres.

Mais leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine effleurées qu'ils entendirent Alice approcher. « Le petit déjeuner est prêt ! » Elle apparut à la porte. « Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? »

Ils se trouvaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre à ce moment là.

Bella dit « on ne faisait que parler. » Elle lança à Edward un regard confus avant de continuer, « je vais y aller… » Elle s'éloigna en direction de la salle de bains dans le couloir.

Alice articula silencieusement, que s'est-il passé ?

Edward haussa les épaules.

Quand ils entendirent Bella fermer la porte de la salle de bains, Alice resta à la porte, les mains posées sur ses hanches, et demanda, « lui as-tu dit ? »

Edward cligna des yeux. « Lui dire quoi ? »

Alice laissa échapper un soupir de frustration. « A propos de Rosalie ! »

« Euh, oui. »

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

Elle aimait son frère, mais parfois il pouvait être si obtus. « Est-ce que Bella va bien ? Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? »

Edward haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Elle avait l'air bien. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis les ferma. Après quelques secondes, elle dit, « tu peux venir en bas maintenant. »

« Mais… »

« Vas-y avant que le petit déjeuner ne refroidisse. »

Il détestait quand Alice se prenait pour Esmé, mais il ne voulait pas protester. Il sortit à contrecœur.

Alice avait le sentiment que Bella avait probablement besoin de quelques minutes pour se remettre. Pour aider Bella, Alice sortit certains des nouveaux habits pour quand elle aurait fini dans la salle de bains.

Puis elle descendit rejoindre les autres. Jasper et Rosalie étaient à la table de la cuisine en train de prendre le petit déjeuner. Edward était devant le réfrigérateur avec la porte ouverte.

Après quelques minutes, Alice lui dit, « Le jus de fruit est sur la table. »

Edward sortit de son hébétude. « Oh, c'est vrai. »

Il alla vers la table, attrapa l'un des verres et se versa du jus de fruit. Il tenait le verre, mais ne le buvait pas.

Rosalie lui demanda, « est-ce que ça va Edward ? »

Jasper dit, « Est-ce que tu vas le boire ? »

Edward leva les yeux pour voir Rosalie et Jasper lui lancer des regards inquiets. « Euh, oui. » Il prit une petite gorgée, posa le verre sur la table, et resta là à le fixer.

Alice était venue à table et s'assit près de Rosalie. Elle regarda Jasper de l'autre côté de la table, puis Rosalie sur sa gauche. Ils lancèrent à Alice des regards interrogateurs, mais elle se contenta de hausser les épaules.

Essayant de détendre l'atmosphère, Jasper demanda, « Alors, jusqu'à quelle heure est resté Emmett hier soir ? »

Rosalie s'étrangla avec le café qu'elle buvait.

« Oh, oui. » Un sourire menaçait d'apparaitre sur les lèvres d'Alice.

Cela sortit Edward de son hébétude et il dit, « Je suis allé dans la chambre d'amis vers une heure et elle est venue et m'a jetée vers cinq heures, je pense. »

La tasse de café de Rosalie atterrit sur la table en un bruit sourd. « Nous avons beaucoup plus en commun que ce que nous pensions. »

Edward haussa un sourcil. « Vraiment ? Comme quoi ? » Il les connaissait tous les deux assez bien pour savoir qu'ils n'avaient rien en commun.

Rosalie plissa les yeux vers Edward.

Alice dit, « Je ne savais pas qu'Emmett était ton genre. »

« Emmett a une conversation intéressante, » dit-elle d'une voix détachée.

Alice regarda Rosalie, incrédule, tandis qu'Edward ne se gênait pas pour rire.

Rosalie se raidit. « Quoi ? »

Un petit sourire apparut sur les coins de la bouche de Jasper. « Rose, tu oublies qu'ils ont grandi avec Emmett. »

Rosalie ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois mais rien ne vint.

A la place elle rougit. Rosalie rougit réellement.

« Tu rougis ! » lui fit remarquer Edward.

Alice se pencha plus près pour inspecter le visage de Rosalie. « Tu as raison. Waouh ! Je ne crois pas t'avoir jamais vu rougir avant. »

« Je ne rougis pas ! » La couleur lui montait aux joues.

« He les gars, on est des adultes ici ! » Jasper se sentait quelque peu désolé pour sa sœur. Il ne l'avait jamais vue réagir de cette façon pour qui que ce soit avant.

Alice sourit. « Désolée. En fait, c'est vraiment mignon. »

Edward leva ses mains en signe de trêve.

Alice se raidit sur sa chaise. « Je viens juste d'avoir une idée. » Elle continua avant que quiconque ne puisse s'enfuir avant de l'avoir entendue. « Le mariage est dans quelques semaines et Rosalie et moi parlions d'avoir une sorte d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Rosalie, soulagée de voir que le sujet de la conversation avait changé, lui dit « Tu t'es décidée sur ce que tu voulais faire ? »

« Eh bien, je pensais, puisque Jasper n'a pas prévu de faire d'enterrement de vie de garçon, » elle lança un coup d'œil vers Edward afin qu'il puisse confirmer, mais comme il n'avait aucune expression elle continua, « pourquoi n'irions-nous pas au chalet de mes parents près du lac pour le week-end ? Tous ensemble ? »

« Le chalet ? » Edward prononça le mot avec une touche de méfiance.

« Oui. On appellera Emmett aussi. Il ne pourra sûrement pas nous rejoindre avant samedi, mais je suis sûre qu'il sera d'accord. » Alice regarda Rosalie.

Elle se trémoussait sur sa chaise. « Oui, il pourrait. »

Jasper dit, « Ca peut être amusant. »

Ils regardèrent tous Edward. Il hésita avant de dire « Je ne sais pas. Il n'y a pas d'accès à internet et je dois finir un compte-rendu pour le Dr Pruisner. J'avais l'intention de travailler là-dessus ce week-end et de le lui envoyer par e-mail. »

Alice répliqua, « Je pensais que tu avais tout rattrapé. »

« J'ai ramené un peu de travail avec moi pour que je puisse partir plus tôt. »

« Edward, c'est juste pour un week-end. » Alice le regarda, une nuance de déception dans les yeux.

« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai le repousser encore longtemps. » Il fourra son poing dans sa poche.

Rosalie dit, « Bien, tu as toute la semaine pour travailler dessus avant le week-end. A moins que… » elle lui lança un sourire de connivence. « Peut-être que tu avais des projets pendant que Bella était ici. »

« Je n'avais pas…nous… » Il fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je vais y réfléchir. » Il quitta la cuisine et traversa l'une des portes-fenêtres qui menait au porche. Il ferma la porte derrière lui, s'assurant que personne ne l'avait suivi dehors.

« Pourquoi est-il si peu enthousiaste à y aller ? » demanda Rosalie.

Alice haussa les épaules.

« Il paraissait vraiment appréhender quelque chose, » dit Jasper avant de siroter son café.

« Nous avions l'habitude d'aller au chalet tout le temps avec nos parents, Emmett et Bella. Je ne sais pas pourquoi il est comme ça, » dit Alice.

« He bien, si nous allons au chalet ce week-end, je ferais mieux de revoir mes projets. » Jasper se leva et embrassa Alice sur la joue avant de monter à l'étage.

Alice se tourna vers Rosalie. « Est-ce que ce serait un problème pour toi de changer tes plans ? »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « J'avais gardé ce week-end libre parce que je n'étais pas sûre de ce que tu voudrais faire, mais cette semaine, j'ai le projet d'être à Port… » Rosalie posa sa main sur sa bouche.

Alice leva un sourcil vers Rosalie. « Oui ? Continue…? »

« Rien. » Elle ramassa la vaisselle de son petit déjeuner et alla vers l'évier de la cuisine.

Alice la suivit et fut choquée de voir que Rosalie lavait vraiment la vaisselle.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Rosalie Hale, tu ne laves jamais la vaisselle. »

Rosalie éteignit le robinet et regarda Alice. Elle se mordit la lèvre, hésitant à révéler ses plans à Alice.

Un petit sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres d'Alice. Puis elle lui demanda, « Vas-tu à Portland pour voir Emmett ? »

La bouche de Rosalie s'entrouvrit.

Les yeux d'Alice s'agrandirent avec choc. « Ca alors, Rosalie ! Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Chut ! » Rosalie baissa la voix. « S'il te plait, ne dis rien. Je n'arrive pas non plus à croire que je vais le voir, mais l'autre nuit… » elle soupira.

Alice se pencha en avant. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Nous ne faisions que parler et soudain… » Rosalie rougit à nouveau. « Je ne pouvais plus enlever mes mains de dessus lui. »

Alice haussa les sourcils.

« Je sais ! » elle secoua la tête pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Il parlait de la conférence à Portland et me disait à quel point il était impatient d'assister au séminaire sur le Forest Practice Art. »

« Le quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est quelque chose à propos de replanter des arbres une fois qu'ils ont été déracinés. »

« OK »

« Il était vraiment enthousiaste, et en parlait sans s'arrêter. » Rosalie prit une profonde inspiration. « Tout le temps j'avais attendu qu'il essaie quelque chose, n'importe quoi, surtout lorsqu'Edward est parti, mais alors il a commencé à me parler des feux de forêt. Et le truc c'est qu'il était vraiment sérieux à propos de ce qu'il me racontait. »

Alice rigola. « C'est tout à fait Emmett. »

« Vraiment ? Je pensais qu'il ne faisait que faire semblant ou qu'il était peut-être très nerveux. »

Alice secoua la tête. « Parfois, il est bizarre. »

« Vraiment ? » Cette fois le ton de Rosalie était suggestif.

Alice roula des yeux. « Alors durant tout ce temps il a parlé des arbres et des feux ? »

Rosalie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Eh bien, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Je n'avais jamais vu un gars qui paraissait aussi désintéressé de moi auparavant. J'ai quasiment dû lui sauter sur les genoux pour attirer son attention. »

Alice ouvrit la bouche en grand.

« Mais rien ne s'est passé. » Rosalie semblait déçue.

« Rien ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble, mais quand j'ai essayé de… d'aller un peu plus loin, tu sais ce qu'il a dit ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Il a dit 'ma sœur est à l'étage.' Cela l'angoissait vraiment, » soupira Rosalie.

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ouais, c'est Emmett. »

Rosalie se tourna vers Alice. « Est-ce que tu sais si Edward a parlé à Bella ? »

« Oui, ce matin. »

Les épaules de Rosalie s'affaissèrent et elle laissa échapper un profond soupir. « Dieu merci. »

« Alors vas-tu dire à Bella que tu vas rendre visite à son frère ? » se moqua Alice.

Rosalie eut une expression alarmée sur le visage. « Non – je ne sais pas. C'était en réalité supposé être une surprise. Je devrais ?»

« Tu devrais quoi ? » Bella entrait dans la cuisine.

Alice lança, « Rosalie va à Portland. »

« Oh, c'est là qu'il y a la conférence d'Emmett. » Bella s'approcha de la table de la cuisine. Il y avait déjà un verre de jus de fruits près de la carafe, alors elle le prit et le sirota.

Alice regarda Rosalie. « C'est vrai. »

Rosalie lui lança un regard d'avertissement.

Bella regarda Rosalie et Alice qui semblaient être prises dans une sorte de compétition de regards. « Vous allez bien ? »

Rosalie lança à Bella un sourire éclatant. « Ouais. Super. » Son ton était un peu trop pressée.

« Ca ne serait pas bien si Rosalie voyait Emmett lorsqu'elle sera là-bas ? » demanda Alice d'une manière détachée.

Rosalie donna un coup de coude dans les côtes d'Alice. Alice ne flancha même pas.

« Oh, eh bien, je suppose que ça doit se décider entre Emmett et… » elle hésita avant de dire, « Rosalie. »

« Donc, si ils se voyaient pendant qu'ils seraient tous les deux là-bas… »

« Alice » la prévint Rosalie.

Alice articula silencieusement, « quoi ? »

Bella contourna la table de la cuisine et marcha vers elles tandis qu'elles étaient devant l'évier de la cuisine. « Rosalie, est-ce que tu as prévu quelque chose avec Emmett à Portland ? »

Rosalie déglutit avant de dire, « Je voulais lui faire une surprise. »

« Oh, » Bella hésita avant de dire, « Il aimera ça. J'espère que vous passerez un bon moment. »

« Vraiment ? » Rosalie jeta ses bras autour du cou de Bella. « Merci. »

Bella, qui comme Emmett et Charlie, n'était pas habituée à de telles démonstrations d'émotions, tapota le dos de Rosalie d'une manière maladroite.

« Non, ne me remercie pas. Je devrais m'excuser envers toi. » Bella relâcha Rosalie et remua sur elle-même.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour les choses que j'ai dites hier. » Bella baissa les yeux vers le sol.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour quoi que ce soit. Edward… » Rosalie s'interrompit lorsqu'Alice toussa. « De toute façon, tout ça c'est du passé. Je suis vraiment contente que nous ayons éclairci les choses. »

« Bella, j'espérais que tu pourrais nous aider pour quelque chose, » dit Alice.

« Bien sûr. » Bella tourna son attention vers Alice.

« Eh bien nous avons décidé de ne pas avoir d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille » dit Alice, puis elle regarda Rosalie.

« C'est vrai. Alice a décidé de faire autre chose. » Rosalie jeta un coup d'œil à Alice qui hocha la tête. « Mais nous nous sommes heurtées à un obstacle et nous espérons que tu pourras nous aider. »

Bella fut soulagée lorsqu'Alice lui annonça qu'il n'y aurait pas d'enterrement de vie de jeune fille. Quelque soit ce qu'elles voulaient faire, Bella était d'accord.

Rosalie lui dit, « A la place, Alice voulait aller au chalet de ses parents près du lac ce week-end. »

« Oh, ça semble amusant ! » Bella aimait vraiment cette idée.

Alice ajouta, « J'ai pensé que nous pourrions partir vendredi et revenir lundi matin. »

Rosalie continua, « Ca serait court. »

Alice dit, « Tu pourrais appeler Emmett et l'inviter. »

« Je pense qu'il serait d'accord, » répondit Bella. C'était vraiment facile. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle avait à faire pour aider, Bella aimait encore plus cette idée.

« Mais nous espérions que tu nous aides pour une autre chose » dit Rosalie

« Oh. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Peut-être que tu pourrais persuader Edward de venir ? » demanda Alice.

Soudain, l'idée n'était plus aussi alléchante qu'elle l'avait été une minute plus tôt. « Quoi ? »

« Comme les garçons n'ont pas vraiment prévu quoi que ce soit pour Jasper, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne idée de passer du temps tous ensemble. » dit Alice.

« Mais Edward est réticent, » dit Rosalie.

« Il a inventé quelque excuse à propos de travail. » dit Alice.

« Eh bien, si il a du travail, »

« Mais ce n'est rien qu'il ne puisse pas faire avant le week-end, » la coupa Rosalie.

« Et le mariage est pour dans deux semaines. Ca signifie beaucoup pour moi si nous pouvions tous passer du temps ensemble avant ça, » dit Alice.

Bella eut mauvaise conscience face à l'expression d'Alice. « Je veux bien aider, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous pensez qu'Edward m'écoutera. »

Rosalie intervint, « Le fait que tu y ailles est un avantage. »

Alice ajouta, « Et si tu lui demandes… gentiment, je suis sûre qu'il ne refusera pas. »

« Gentiment ? N'est-ce pas ce que vous avez fait et malgré tout il ne voulait toujours pas y aller, » dit Bella.

« Pas si toi tu lui demandes, » dit Alice.

« Je ne vois pas comment ça ferait une différence, » répondit Bella.

Rosalie leva les bras en l'air. « Mince Bella. Utilise juste ta ruse féminine sur lui. »

« Quoi ? » dit Bella.

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce qu'elle veut dire c'est que si tu restes juste toi-même, Edward viendra au lac avec nous. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça va marcher. » Le ton de Bella était sceptique.

« Nous allons t'arranger juste un petit peu. » Rosalie tendit le bras et défit le chignon que Bella avait fait n'importe comment. « Oh. Fraichement lavés. Ca marchera. » Rosalie froissa les cheveux de Bella dans sa main pour leur donner un mouvement ondulé.

« Oh, et il y a le gloss à lèvres de John. » Alice le brandit.

« Comment as-tu eu ça ? » demanda Bella.

« Je suis allée à l'étage le chercher, » dit Alice.

« Mais je ne t'ai pas vue… »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour cela, » dit Alice, et elle ouvrit le tube.

Pendant que Rosalie finissait avec les cheveux de Bella, elle lui dit, « OK, voilà ce que tu devras dire… »

Alice brandit l'applicateur de gloss à lèvres. « Non, ne lui dictes pas ce qu'elle devra dire. Edward saura que quelque chose se trame. »

Rosalie laissa échapper un sourire frustré. « Bien. Qu'est-ce que tu suggères ? »

Alice finit d'appliquer le gloss et se recula pour inspecter leur travail précipité. « Humm… enlève ton sweater. »

« Quoi ? » Bella s'y agrippa comme si Alice allait lui arracher.

« Ca ne faisait pas partie des vêtements que j'avais sortis pour toi, » dit Alice tandis qu'elle remettait l'applicateur de gloss à lèvres dans le tube.

« Mais… »

« En ce moment, il fait vraiment chaud dehors pour la saison. »

« Mais tout ce que je porte sont les deux débardeurs que tu as sortis. » Elle portait aussi un short qu'Alice avait posé avec les débardeurs superposés. Elle avait failli ne pas porter le short parce qu'il était un peu court à son goût, mais voyant qu'elle n'avait pas d'autre short en stock, Bella le mit.

« Comme tu veux, » Alice haussa les épaules et dit, « tu verras quand tu sortiras dehors. »

« Sortir où ? » demanda Bella.

« Edward est sorti sur le porche pour bouder, » dit Rosalie.

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à la porte fenêtre avant de revenir à Alice et Rosalie. « C'est ridicule. » Elle défit ses cheveux coiffés par Rosalie et ramena ses cheveux en un chignon lâche.

« Hey ! » s'écria Rosalie.

« Je vais juste aller dehors et lui demander. » Elle fit un geste pour atteindre un essuie-tout afin d'essuyer le gloss à lèvres, mais Alice lui lança un regard menaçant.

« N'essayes même pas, » menaça-t-elle.

Bella souffla, « bien. »

Elle marcha vers la porte-fenêtre, mais hésita avant de l'ouvrir. Elle vit Edward assis dans l'une des chaises longues, mais son dos faisait face à la porte.

« Tu sais, tu auras sûrement plus de chances si tu t'assois près de lui sur le banc, » lui dit Rosalie par-dessus son épaule.

Bella jura. « Mince, d'où est-ce que vous venez ? » Elle vit qu'Alice était près de Rosalie.

Alice dit « Je pense que Rosalie a raison, la proximité est la clé. »

« Vous… »

« Que se passe-t-il ? » Jasper les voyait attroupées près de la porte-fenêtre.

« Nous donnons à Bella des indications sur comment persuader Edward de venir avec nous au lac ce week-end, » dit Alice.

Son front se plissa. « Pourquoi ne demande-t-elle pas tout simplement ? »

« C'est ce que j'ai dit ! » s'écria Bella.

Rosalie et Alice levèrent les yeux au ciel.

Il secoua la tête et dit, « Bella, tout ce que tu as à dire à Edward c'est que ca te rendrait très heureuse si il venait au lac avec nous. »

« Moi ? Ne devrais-je pas dire que ça nous rendrait tous heureux ? » demanda Bella.

Jasper secoua la tête, « non, parle juste de toi. »

Comme si ça allait marcher, pensa-t-elle. « Ouais, bref. ». Bella tourna la poignée de la porte, sortit et la ferma derrière elle. Elle n'avait pas besoin que tous les trois entendent son échec complet.

Esmé entra dans la cuisine et les vit tous rassemblés autour de la porte. « Que se passe-t-il ? »

Alice ne leva pas les yeux. « Bella va convaincre Edward de venir au lac avec nous ce week-end. »

« Et pourquoi cette audience ? »

Tous les trois la regardèrent lorsqu'elle posa la question et virent qu'Esmé avait un air fâché sur le visage.

« Mais, maman, ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions les entendre. Nous regardons juste à travers la fenêtre. »

« Ce n'est pas mieux. Je suis sûre que vous pouvez tous vous trouver des choses plus intéressantes à faire, » dit Esmé.

Ils s'éloignèrent tous de la porte-fenêtre à contrecœur.

Bella resta près de la porte pendant un moment afin de reprendre ses esprits. Elle se demandait pourquoi Rosalie et Alice pensaient qu'elle pourrait convaincre Edward de venir avec eux, surtout s'il ne voulait pas venir. Elle était aussi quelque peu nerveuse de se retrouver face à lui après ce qui s'était passé dans sa chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle l'avait embrassé. En quelque sorte.

Elle ne pensait pas que ça pouvait être compté comme un vrai baiser, surtout que leurs lèvres s'étaient à peine touchées. Mais elle était quand même embarrassée d'avoir réagi d'une telle façon. Il était si envoûtant lorsqu'il la regardait et lui parlait de cette manière. Elle avait découvert qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose pour lui résister.

« Alice, je me fiche de ce que tu vas me dire. Je n'irai pas. » lança Edward.

Bella sortit en sursaut de ses pensées au son de sa voix. « Euh… je suis désolée de l'entendre. »

Edward se leva d'un bond de son siège et se retourna pour voir Bella près de la porte. « Oh, je pensais… » Il se caressa la nuque. « Je ne savais pas que c'était toi. »

Bella marcha en direction de la balustrade du porche. « Je n'avais pas l'intention d'interrompre ce que tu faisais. »

Il suivit son regard et vit qu'elle observait son téléphone portable dans sa main. « Oh, je ne faisais rien. Je vérifiais juste ma boîte d'e-mails. » Il fourra le téléphone dans sa poche et s'approcha d'elle.

« Des bonnes nouvelles ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Surtout des trucs pour le travail »

« Alors tu es vraiment occupé avec ton travail ? »

« Ce n'est pas trop mal. »

« Ecoutes… »

« Je… »

Ils avaient parlé en même temps.

« Qu'allais-tu dire ? » demanda Edward.

« J'allais te dire que c'est vraiment dommage que tu ne puisses pas venir au lac parce que tu as trop de travail. » dit Bella.

Edward regarda ailleurs.

Bella continua, « Rosalie et Alice m'ont envoyée ici pour essayer de te persuader de venir avec nous au lac. »

« Elles ont fait ça ? » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu sans savoir pourquoi.

« Je leur ai dit que je ne savais pas pourquoi elles pensaient que je pourrais te convaincre de venir si tu ne le voulais pas, surtout si tu as beaucoup de travail. »

« Tu es supposée me convaincre ? » Il la regarda avec une expression quelque peu perplexe.

« Je sais que c'est stupide. Rosalie pensait que je pourrais utiliser mes ruses féminines sur toi, » dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ruses féminines ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Peut-être flirter sans honte. »

Bella rit. « Oui, comme si ça allait arriver. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Moi ? Flirter avec toi ? C'est pas un peu bizarre ? »

« Pourquoi ça serait bizarre ? »

Bella le regarda et fut surprise de voir le regard sérieux sur son visage. « Eh bien, parce que tu es Edward. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Est-ce que c'était une insulte voilée ou quelque chose ? »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Non ! » C'était comme si le soleil avait concentré son intensité sur elle. Fichue Alice pour avoir raison ! pensa-t-elle. Puis elle dit, « je voulais juste dire que flirter n'a jamais paru marcher sur toi »

« Est-ce que tu as… flirté avec moi sans que je le remarque ? »

« Non, » elle laissa échapper un petit rire et dit, « Ce que je voulais dire c'est, par exemple au lycée. Il y avait tant de filles qui essayaient d'attirer ton attention. » Bella sentit une légère sueur sur son front.

« Mais… »

« Pouvons-nous aller à l'ombre ? Il fait chaud ici. » dit-elle.

« Euh, oui. » Il la mena vers un banc qui se trouvait à l'ombre de la maison. Une fois assis, il lui demanda, « alors, qu'est-ce que tout cela a à voir avec le fait que je vienne ou non au lac ? »

Bella s'éventa avec sa paume ouverte. « Je ne sais pas. Rosalie pensait que si j'agissais d'une manière plus féminine, je pourrais te convaincre d'y aller. » Edward attendait qu'elle continue. « Mais alors Alice a dit que j'avais juste à être moi-même sinon tu découvrirais qu'il se trame quelque chose. »

Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Tu vois, c'est stupide. »

« Alors qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, que vas-tu leur dire quand tu vas rentrer dans la maison ? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle se sentait un peu mieux à l'ombre mais elle ne se rafraichissait pas assez vite. Elle dévisagea Edward. Il portait un chaud tee-shirt noir et un jeans sombre, mais il ne semblait pas gêné par la chaleur.

Elle se maudit et ouvrit la fermeture éclaire de son sweater et l'enleva. Puis elle lui dit « eh bien, je pense que je vais juste leur dire que tu as beaucoup de travail à faire. »

Il fut déconcentré un instant lorsqu'elle enleva son sweater. Elle avait été emmitouflée et maintenant elle avait les bras, les épaules et le cou exposés.

Il ramena son regard vers son visage. « Tu ne vas même pas essayer ? »

« Essayer quoi ? »

« Essayer de me convaincre d'y aller ? »

« Quel est l'intérêt si tu as déjà décidé de ne pas y aller ? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « eh bien, ça ne fait pas de mal d'essayer, n'est-ce pas ? Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'au moins tu pourras leur dire que tu auras essayé, non ? »

« Pour pouvoir m'humilier ? »

« Pourquoi ce serait humiliant ? »

« Eh bien, tu n'iras pas et… je n'ai pas de ruses féminines. »

Il sourit. « Et si je gardais l'esprit ouvert ? En plus, je sais à quel point c'est atrocement douloureux pour toi de le faire, alors je te promets que je ne rirai pas et ne me moquerai pas de toi. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ce n'est pas atrocement douloureux. » Elle s'agrippait sur le bord du banc et baissait les yeux. « Peut-être que c'est seulement douloureux. »

Après un moment, Bella prit une profonde inspiration. Elle prit son sweater qu'elle avait posé entre eux et l'ôta pour qu'il ne fasse plus acte de barrière entre eux.

Edward était assis de l'autre côté du banc. Il lui faisait face. Un coude était sur l'accoudoir et il avait étendu l'autre bras sur le haut du dossier.

Bella s'était rapproché de quelques centimètres dans l'espace d'Edward. Elle était embarrassée par ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire et avait peur que sa voix lui fasse défaut. Edward se redressa juste un peu en réponse au mouvement de Bella.

Elle lâcha ses cheveux. Elle se doutait qu'ils étaient probablement tout emmêlés et en désordre surtout après ce que Rosalie leur avait fait, mais c'était la seule chose à laquelle Bella songea qui puisse être considéré comme féminin.

Bella fit face à Edward. « N'as-tu même pas un tout petit peu envie d'aller au lac avec nous ? »

Cela prit un moment avant qu'Edward ne formule une réponse. « Peut-être un petit peu. »

Elle sourit et glissa l'une de ses jambes sous elle afin de pouvoir tourner son corps vers Edward. « J'ai vraiment aimé les fois où nous y allions tous ensemble quand nous étions plus jeunes. »

« Moi aussi. » Il sourit mais son sourire s'évanouit.

Bella continua, « Nous n'y sommes pas allés depuis longtemps, et je pense que ce serait vraiment bien si nous y allions tous. Je parie que nous nous amuserions et Alice a dit qu'elle aimerait que nous passions du temps tous ensemble avant le mariage. »

« Oui, mais… » Il fit un mouvement pour se lever mais Bella posa une main sur son genou.

Elle dit, « Quelque chose d'autre te préoccupe ? »

« Non, pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de baisser les yeux vers sa main posée sur son genou.

« Tu avais cette expression sur ton visage lorsque j'ai mentionné nos séjours là-bas, enfants. »

Il la regarda, « Oh, c'est juste que ça semble si loin. »

« Tu sais quelle était l'une de mes occupations favorites quand nous étions là-bas ? »

Il attendait qu'elle continue.

« Quand nous allions tous au lac le soir et faisions un feu de camp. Je me souviens qu'une fois, tu as défié Emmett de manger un sac plein de chamallows grillés. Ca lui a pris du temps, mais il l'a fait et t'as demandé ce qu'il avait gagné. »

Edward fit un grand sourire.

« Et tu lui as répondu du respect, » Bella rit et dit, « puis vous vous êtes battus et avez fini dans le lac. »

« Ma mère n'était pas très contente, » dit Edward.

« Et tu faisais les meilleurs sandwichs au chamallows et au chocolat ! » le visage de Bella s'éclaira.

Edward pouvait sentir sa nuque le brûler. « Je peux te dire quelque chose ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Je n'aime pas les chamallows. »

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent. « Vraiment ? »

Il acquiesça.

« Mais tu en faisais tout le temps. »

« Eh bien, je savais que tu les aimais. »

Bella sourit puis dit, « c'est vraiment mignon. »

Edward fut décontenancé par le commentaire.

Bella ne remarqua pas la réaction d'Edward et continua, « Emmett ne m'a jamais fait de sandwichs aux chamallows et au chocolat. »

« C'est parce qu'il était trop occupé à les manger tous. »

Ils rirent ensemble. Après quelques instants, Bella dit, « Tu vois ? Comment peux-tu ne pas être persuadé par tous ces agréables souvenirs ?

« C'est vrai, je devrais l'être. » Il la gratifia d'un sourire bienveillant.

« Mais ? »

« Je vais y réfléchir. »

« Tu vas y réfléchir ? » Elle se rapprocha de lui. « Ca sera sympa. »

C'était de plus en plus difficile pour Edward de rester campé sur ses positions. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir gérer la vision de Bella en maillot de bains.

Bella avait toujours sa main sur son genou et le pressai doucement de temps en temps lorsqu'elle voulait mettre l'accent sur un point. L'une de ses jambes était glissée sous elle et il sentait son genou frôler sa cuisse lorsqu'elle se rapprochait de lui. L'expression franche sur le visage de Bella prouvait qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'effet qu'elle lui faisait.

« Je suis sûr que ça le sera, » articula-t-il difficilement.

Bella l'étudia pendant une minute. Lorsqu'ils avaient parlé du feu de camp, il avait semblé sur le point d'accepter d'aller au lac. Puis, pour une raison quelconque, elle sentit un mur se dresser. Elle ne comprenait pas comment il pouvait être si chaleureux une minute puis se refermer celle d'après. Elle se remémora ce que Jasper lui avait dit et décida d'essayer.

Elle se lécha les lèvres avant de dire, « Je… je serais vraiment heureuse si tu venais au lac avec nous. »

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Quoi ? »

« Oublie ! » Elle s'apprêtait à se lever, mais Edward posa la main sur la sienne qui était toujours sur son genou.

« Bella, qu'as-tu dit ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et dit, « Je serais vraiment heureuse si tu venais au lac. »

Ses yeux examinèrent son visage. « Vraiment ? »

« Oui. » Elle baissa les yeux. Bella savait qu'elle aurait dû s'arrêter, mais pour une raison quelconque, elle se sentait obligée de continuer. « Ca serait agréable si toi et moi pouvions passer du temps là-bas ensemble. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Viendras-tu au lac ? »

Edward ouvrit grand la bouche.

« Edward ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis sourit et dit, « Oui, j'irai. »

« C'est vrai ? » Elle souriait.

Il lui serra la main. « Bella, tu n'avais pas besoin de l'aide d'Alice ou de Rosalie. »

Son front se plissa. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tu aurais pu me demander n'importe quoi maintenant, je t'aurais dit oui. »

Bella retira sa main de celle d'Edward. « Tu as promis que tu ne te moquerais pas de moi. »

« Je ne voulais pas dire… »

« J'essayai de… » Elle se leva.

« Je sais. » Edward se leva aussi.

« Je pensais chaque mot que j'ai dit. Je n'essayai pas de te piéger ou quoi que ce soit. » Ses joues la brûlaient.

Elle pivotait pour s'en aller, mais Edward posa sa main sur son bras. « Je sais, et je ne me moquais pas de toi. » Il ôta sa main et fit courir ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je pense savoir pourquoi Alice t'a envoyée ici pour me demander d'aller au lac. »

Bella attendit son explication.

Il la gratifia d'un petit sourire et dit, « c'est sûrement parce que je ne sais pas te dire non. »

Elle lui donna un sourire joueur. « Tu n'aurais pas dû dire ça. »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je m'en souviendrai pour plus tard. » Elle attrapa son sweater et rentra dans la maison.

Edward la suivit. « Qu'est-ce qui se passera plus tard ? »

« Je voulais dire dans le futur. » Elle se retourna et dit, « Tu sais, si par exemple j'ai besoin de déplacer des cartons lourds ou de chasser des grosses bestioles, je saurai qui appeler. »

« C'est pour cela qu'il y a Emmett, » dit-il, une nuance d'amusement dans la voix.

« Oh, c'est vrai, » dit-elle par-dessus son épaule. « Ne t'inquiète pas je trouverai bien quelque chose. »

« Bella ? »

Elle s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte, mais s'arrêta quand Edward prononça son nom. Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et attendit qu'il continue.

Il se dandina sur lui-même avant de dire, « dans ma chambre… »

Bella sentit ses joues la brûler. « Oh. »

« Avant qu'Alice ne rentre… »

« Je suis désolée. » répondit Bella.

« Désolée de quoi ? »

« J'essayai vraiment de me reculer mais je suppose… » commença-t-elle à mentir.

Il ne put retenir un sourire. « Vraiment ? Parce qu'on aurait vraiment cru le contraire. »

« C'était un accident. » Elle se recula, mais était déjà contre la porte. Elle se maudit. Comment se fait-il qu'Edward réussisse toujours à me coincer contre une porte ? pensa-t-elle.

« Un accident ? » dit-il d'une voix méfiante.

« Oui, comme quand on se cogne les coudes ou quelque chose dans le genre. Je voulais vraiment reculer, mais j'ai perdu mon équilibre. »

Il lui lança un regard sceptique.

« Oui, des accidents de baisers. C'est très commun, tu peux chercher sur Google. » Elle se retourna avant qu'il puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit et ouvrit la porte. Quand elle rentra dans la maison, Alice et Rosalie étaient sur le canapé.

Elles se levèrent toutes les deux en même temps. Rosalie demanda, « Alors ? »

« Il a dit qu'il irait. »

Rosalie haussa les sourcils et Alice bondit et tapa dans ses mains en même temps.

Edward avait suivi Bella à l'intérieur et vit leurs réactions. Il dit « J'ai toujours ce compte-rendu à faire. »

Alice sauta vers son frère et le prit dans ses bras. « Je sais que tu l'auras terminé avant le week-end. »

Il enlaça à son tour sa sœur et secoua la tête.

Rosalie s'approcha de Bella et lui chuchota, « Bon boulot. »

Bella la regarda avec surprise. « Mais je n'ai rien fait. »

Rosalie lui lança un regard entendu. « Bien sûr. »

Bella secoua la tête.

« Eh bien, je ferais mieux de m'y mettre. » Edward fit un mouvement en direction de l'étage, vers sa chambre.

« Oh, laisse-moi enlever mes affaires de ta chambre. » Bella suivit Edward.

Il s'arrêta et se retourna pour lui faire face. « Tu n'as pas besoin d'enlever tes affaires. J'allais juste chercher mon ordinateur et le ramener ici de toute façon. »

« Oui, mais j'ai cours et je travaille aujourd'hui, alors je voudrais enlever mes affaires de là avant qu'il ne se fasse tard. »

« Oh », il essaya de cacher la nuance de déception dans sa voix.

Rosalie dit, « Bella, tu peux ramener tes affaires en bas dans la chambre d'amis. Mon vol est un peu plus tard dans la soirée, alors il n'y a pas de raison pour que tu ne t'installes pas là tout de suite. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? » demanda Bella.

Rosalie acquiesça. « En plus, tu vas pouvoir me montrer ce qu'Alice t'a trouvé au centre commercial. »

Alice sautilla. « Oh, Rose. Je veux te montrer ce que j'ai choisi à Cacique. »

« Oh, » ronronna Rosalie, et elles partirent toutes les deux en direction de la chambre d'Edward, Bella et Edward sur leurs talons.

« C'est quoi Cacique ? » demanda-t-il.

Bella haussa les épaules. « En fait, Alice a fait tous les achats pendant que j'étais dans le salon. »

« Ca a dû t'arranger. »

Bella acquiesça.

Pressées de voir ce qu'Alice avait acheté, Rosalie et Alice atteignirent la chambre d'Edward avant eux. Edward et Bella n'avait que quelques secondes de retard, mais ce fut suffisant pour qu'elles commencent à fouiller dans les sacs.

Lorsque Bella et Edward entrèrent, Rosalie et Alice ne regardaient pas les vêtements en premier. Sur le lit d'Edward étaient éparpillés plusieurs dessous et soutien-gorge.

« Nom d'un chien, qu'est-ce que vous êtes en train de faire ? » Bella sentit ses joues la brûler.

« Je montre à Rosalie ce que je t'ai trouvé à Cacique. » dit Alice. Elle s'approcha de Bella et lui prit la main pour la guider vers le lit.

Rosalie posa une minuscule culotte rose pâle en coton devant le bas du corps de Bella. « Pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris quelque chose avec de la dentelle ? »

« Bella ne l'aurait pas porté si il y avait de la dentelle. » Alice attrapa le soutien-gorge assorti. C'était un simple soutien-gorge rose pâle avec un petit nœud rose entre les baleines. Elle le mit devant le haut du corps de Bella. « L'astuce c'est de rester dans la simplicité. »

« Vous les filles » menaça Bella. Edward était resté dans l'embrasure de la porte, mais elle était sûre qu'il pouvait encore tout voir. « Pouvons-nous continuer cette discussion… »

« Et celui-là ? »Rosalie reposa les sous-vêtements roses et attrapa un shorty bleu nuit qu'elle posa devant le bas du corps de Bella.

Bella le prit à Rosalie et le brandit. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Alice rit et dit, « C'est de la dentelle élastique. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce genre de dessous, mais j'ai pensé que ça serait bien si tu essayais autre chose que du coton. »

Bella tira et l'étira. Puis elle le posa devant le bas de son corps. « Es-tu sûre que c'est confortable ? »

Rosalie acquiesça. « C'est très confortable en fait, mais le mieux c'est probablement de le porter sous une robe ou une jupe. »

Alice attrapa un autre sac et en sortit une robe d'été. Elle la mit devant Bella. Elle était bleu foncée, mais avait un dessin floral bleu clair dessus. Elle s'arrêtait juste aux genoux de Bella et était sans bretelles.

« Y'a-t-il un soutien-gorge qui aille avec ? » demanda Bella.

Alice secoua la tête. « Tu n'as pas besoin de soutien-gorge avec cet habit. »

Edward étouffa un grognement.

« Tu devrais l'essayer. Je veux voir ce que ça donne sur toi, » dit Rosalie.

« Oh, oui ! » s'écria Alice en bondissant.

Bella haussa les épaules et attrapa le bas de son débardeur, mais s'arrêta lorsqu'elle entendit Edward tousser sur le pas de la porte.

Elles regardèrent toutes dans sa direction.

Alice dit, « Oh, j'avais oublié que tu étais encore là. »

Bella se maudit. Alice et Rosalie lui faisaient toujours oublier tout le reste. Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer.

« Eh bien ? » Rosalie lança à Edward un regard expectatif.

« Eh bien quoi ? » réussit-il à répliquer.

« Tu as l'intention de rester là et regarder ? » demanda Alice.

Edward ouvrit et referma la bouche plusieurs fois puis passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Nous devrions aller en bas dans la chambre d'amis. Edward a ce compte-rendu à écrire, » dit Bella.

« Nous n'avons qu'à aller dans ma chambre, » dit Alice.

« Mais Jasper n'y est pas ? » demanda Bella.

« Je le mettrai à la porte » dit Alice, et elle se rendit dans sa chambre.

« Oh, ça me rappelle quelque chose. Je ferais mieux d'aller ranger quelques affaires dans la chambre d'amis avant que tu ne t'y installes, » dit Rosalie. Sur ce, elle quitta la pièce.

Bella remarqua que ses nouveaux dessous étaient toujours éparpillés sur le lit d'Edward. Elle les attrapa et les fourra dans leur sac d'origine. « Désolée. »

Il avança d'un pas dans sa chambre. « Ca va. »

« Je ne voulais pas être entrainée dans tout ça. D'habitude, je ne porte pas ce genre de choses. »

Edward fourra son poing dans sa poche.

Bella continua « Ca sera intéressant de voir ce que ça va rendre. J'ai bien aimé ce soutien-gorge rose, mais je ne sais pas trop pour le shorty en dentelle. » Bella sortit le dessous bleu nuit du sac et se tourna vers Edward. « D'habitude la dentelle est raide et elle pique, mais ce truc… » Elle brandit le sous-vêtement et tira sur les côtés. « Je ne savais pas qu'ils en faisaient comme celui-là. En fait, il est plutôt pas mal. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Il avait une expression sur son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais vue auparavant. « Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il déglutit. « Euh… » Il hésita avant de répliquer, « tu vas vraiment porter ça sous cette robe ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Peut-être. » Il paraissait avoir du mal à respirer. Bella lui demanda, « tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour la énième fois, puis réussit à lui faire un léger signe de tête.

« Mais je ne sais pas si je suis à l'aise avec l'idée de le porter encore. Je pense que je vais d'abord l'essayer sous mon pyjama quand j'irai au lit ce soir. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'agrandirent. « Tu veux dire sous mon tee-shirt ? »

« Oh, » Elle haussa les épaules. « Oui, je suppose. »

Alice entra dans la pièce en coup de vent, Jasper sur ses talons. « Tu es prête Bella ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. » Elles rassemblèrent tous les sacs de leur excursion shopping et allèrent dans la chambre d'Alice.

Une fois qu'elles eurent disparu dans la chambre d'Alice, Jasper dit, « Ca va Edward ? »

« Quoi ? » Il s'arracha à la contemplation du couloir. Elles ne ferment jamais la porte.

« Tu sembles très tendu. »

« Ah bon ? » Il fit un pas en avant mais s'arrêta avant d'aller plus loin. « Je…elle…dessous. »

Jasper rit. « Respire. »

Edward se baissa et mit sa tête entre ses genoux pour inspirer.

A ce moment, Rosalie entra dans la chambre d'Alice et referma la porte derrière elle.

Edward se redressa et sentit tous les muscles de son corps se relâcher. « C'était dément. »

Jasper secoua la tête. « C'est seulement le premier jour. Comment vas-tu gérer le reste de la semaine ? »

Edward fourra ses deux poings dans sa poche. « Je ne sais pas, Jasper. » Il n'était pas sûr d'être capable de gérer une autre exhibition de lingerie.

Jasper lui donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Penses-y de cette manière. Es-tu content qu'elle se sente tellement à l'aise pour parler du choix de ses sous-vêtements avec toi ? »

« A ton avis? » dit-il en arborant une expression pas très heureuse sur le visage.

« Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça aurait pu être toi derrière cette porte avec elle au lieu de nos sœurs. »

Edward grogna. « Ca n'arrivera jamais. »

« Pas avec cette attitude. » Jasper donna une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule d'Edward puis descendit utiliser l'ordinateur de Carlisle qui était déjà à l'hôpital.

C'était facile pour Jasper d'être si optimiste. Il se mariait avec Alice. Leur relation semblait être en place et il était évident qu'ils étaient des âmes sœurs.

Edward se retourna et se dirigea vers son bureau. Il ouvrit son ordinateur. Il fit plusieurs autres tâches en attendant que son programme d'e-mails démarre. Ca le dérangeait que Bella puisse lui parler si librement de ses dessous comme si ils parlaient d'un nouveau sweater ou d'autre chose tout aussi bénin. Il réalisa que peut-être que la raison pour laquelle elle pouvait lui parler comme cela était parce qu'elle ne le voyait que comme le meilleur ami d'Emmett. L'autre grand frère.

Mais Edward savait qu'elle ne parlerait jamais à Emmett de choses comme ça parce que cela le faisait se hérisser intérieurement. Bella était beaucoup trop à l'aise avec lui.

Edward ne pourrait pas tenir la semaine entière si ceci était juste un échantillon de ce qui allait venir. Il décida qu'il devait essayer de maintenir ses distances avec Bella. C'était la seule manière pour lui de survivre.


	7. Tout à fait normal

**Traductrice****: Elizabeth**

_Alors tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser de poster aussi tard ce chapitre 7. C'est entièrement de ma faute et pas celle de mes collègues traductrices. Je tiens également à m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu à toutes les reviews mais je remercie une nouvelle fois toutes les personnes qui nous encouragent, c'est très gentil et ça nous fait très plaisir !!! _

_Enfin toujours une petite dédicace à Elodie pour qu'elle avance vite sa nouvelle ff mélangeant Orgueils et Préjugés et Twilight ; une à Vanessa pour qu'elle avance toutes ses FF et qu'elle nous trouve d'autres FF SM pour moi et juju (mdr) ; une à Sandrine ben juste parce que j'ai peur qu'elle vienne m'arrêter si je ne fais pas de dédicace ; une à Claire pour qu'elle avance l'acte VIII et pour m'excuser de l'avoir torturé avec le chapitre 7 !!! Enfin un gros bisous à Odrey, Giaah, Gudulette, Sarah, Sophie, Supernana, Jesscali, Doudoune et toutes les autres !!! _

_Enfin un grand bravo à Sandrine qui a réussi à avoir un calin de Kellan !!!!!! ;-) _

_UNE ENORME DEDICACE A MES DEUX AMIES Juju et Jenn qui m'accompagnent dans cette aventures !!! Merci les filles !! Je vous adore !! ___

_Les autres chapitres arriveront plus vite, promis !! Mais plus on a de reviews et plus on poste alors vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire. ;-) _

**Chapitre 7 "Tout à fait normal"**

_You and I are like oil and water_

_And we've been trying, trying, trying_

_Ohhhh, to mix it up._

"Oil and Water" by Incubus

Bella s'assit à la table. Edward s'assit en face d'elle et Jasper à la droite d'Edward. A la droite de Jasper, se trouvait Esmé qui était en bout de table. A la droite d'Esme se trouvait Alice, elle-même assise à la gauche de Bella. Carlisle s'assit à la droite de Bella à l'autre bout de la table. Alice avait emmené Rosalie à l'aéroport dans l'après midi alors que Bella était à la fac. Esme voulait garder une ambiance décontractée alors ils étaient installés à la table de la cuisine.

Edward et Alice se remémoraient leurs souvenirs d'enfance et les racontaient à Jasper. Il écoutait avec beaucoup d'attention. Aucun doute sur le fait qu'il essayait d'imaginer Alice quand elle était enfant.

Bella eut un pincement au cœur en voyant la façon dont Alice et Edward racontaient ces histories. Ils se taquinaient mais sans dépasser les limites. Ils se donnaient même de vrais sourires alors qu'ils se chamaillaient.

C'était si différent de la relation qu'elle avait avec Emmett. Les blagues entre elle et Emmett n'étaient pas si chaleureuses, il n'y avait aucune démonstration d'affection. Des fois, il pouvait se montrer dur et imposer ses arguments. Parfois, ou plutôt la plupart du temps, Emmett ne se rendait pas compte que ses paroles pouvaient être blessantes. Après il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Bella avait vite appris qu'Emmett n'était pas du genre à mâcher ses mots.

Plus jeune, elle l'avait détesté pour ça, mais maintenant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui, il lui manquait terriblement. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle se sentait comme une intruse. Les Cullen l'accueillaient toujours les bras ouverts, mais elle ne sentait jamais vraiment à son aise.

C'était évident qu'ils tenaient vraiment beaucoup les uns aux autres. Pourtant il n'y avait pas de démonstration d'affection, on pouvait juste sentir cela dans la façon dont ils se parlaient.

Venant d'un foyer composé de deux hommes qui ne parlaient jamais de leurs sentiments, c'était un peu difficile pour elle. Elle se sentait bizarre et pas à sa place.

"Ca va, Bella?" Demanda Jasper.

Elle leva les yeux de son assiette et vit que tout le monde la regardait.

_Super,_ pensa-t-elle.

Elle s'éclaircit la voix. "Ouais, je . . . je pensais à Emmett."

Esme lui adressa un sourire chaleureux. "Comment va-t-il?"

"Il devrait être à Portland d'ici demain." Elle regarda sa montre. "Il a dit qu'il appellerait tard ce soir à son arrivée à l'hôtel."

Carlisle demanda, "Il va à Portland pour une conférence?"

Bella hocha la tête. "Il prend son rôle de garde forestier très au sérieux."

"Il apprécie son travail?" demanda Esme.

"Oui. Il le ferait bénévolement s'il le fallait."

"Depuis combien de temps il fait ce métier?" Demanda Jasper.

"Oh, pratiquement depuis que nous sommes ici," Bella remua un morceau de brocoli dans son assiette.

"Et toi, Bella?" Demanda Jasper.

Bella posa sa fourchette et le regarda, "Hein?"

Jasper continua, "L'autre jour, quand nous avons joué au Scrabble, nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de te demander ce que tu devenais."

Bella se sentit rougir et vit qu'Edward s'était raidi sur sa chaise. Elle réalisa qu'elle et Edward n'avaient pas reparlé de ce qui s'était passé ce soir là. En fait, il agissait comme si rien ne s'était passé. Une réaction typique d'Edward. Elle voulu lui planter sa fourchette dans la main mais Carlisle interrompu ses pensées.

"Comment se passe ton Master?" demanda-t-il.

Bella s'éclaircit la voix. Elle réalisa que Charlie lui en avait probablement déjà parlé. "J'ai presque fini. Je suis mon dernier semestre en ce moment. Mes examens sont la semaine prochaine juste avant le mariage d'Alice."

Bella espérait que la conversation allait arrêter de tourner autour d'elle et qu'ils allaient parler du mariage, mais au lieu de ça Jasper demanda, "Quel genre de Master c'est?"

Bella hésita avant de répondre "En communication."

Jasper leva les sourcils. "Dans quel domaine?"

"Interaction sociale spécialisée en communication interpersonnelle et non verbale" Bella se mit à gigoter sur place car elle sentait l'ennui dans les yeux de tout le monde, spécialement dans ceux d'Edward.

Le visage de Jasper s'éclaira. "Tu pourrais peut-être m'aider."

"Moi?"

Jasper se redressa sur son siège. "En ce moment, je travaille sur un produit qui a besoin d'une image raffinée. J'aimerais avoir l'avis d'une femme."

"Hey" dit Alice sur un ton faussement blessé.

Jasper lui adressa un grand sourire. "Je veux dire l'avis de quelqu'un du métier."

Alice lui retourna un grand sourire. "Je sais. Je pense que Bella pourrait t'être d'une grande aide. Es-tu en train de parler de ce nouveau service de rencontres sur internet ?"

Bella faillit s'étouffer avec une gorgée d'eau. "Un service de rencontres en ligne?"

Jasper secoua la tête. "J'ai montré ce site à un groupe test et les femmes ne l'aime pas."

"Je ne sais pas comment je pourrai t'aider." Bella avait posé son verre mais l'agrippait encore fermement.

"Peut-être que tu pourrais juste voir la présentation de ce site. Ca me donnerait un regard neuf."

"Bien sûr" répondit Bella. Comment allait-elle pouvoir donner son avis sur un service de rencontre alors que sa propre vie sentimentale était quasi-inexistante ?

Bella accepta de jeter un coup d'œil à la présentation après le diner. Le reste de la conversation tourna ensuite autour du mariage d'Alice.

Alice dit "Edward, ça t'embêterait d'aller avec maman vérifier l'organisation des tables et le menu. J'aimerais que tu puisses être présent toi aussi. "

"Bien sûr" répondit-il.

Puis elle se tourna vers Bella. "Tu as ton dernier essayage de robe de demoiselle d'honneur jeudi. Ma mère ira avec toi pour s'assurer que la robe va bien."

"Ok" répondit Bella.

Alice regarda Esme. "J'aurais aimé être là pour faire tout ça."

Esme posa sa main sur celle d'Alice. "Tout sera parfait. Occupe-toi juste de ton travail."

Alice soupira.

Carlisle demanda "Avez-vous décidé de l'endroit où vous allez vous installer?"

Alice dit "Papa!"

Il sourit à sa fille. "Je dis juste qu'il y a une très jolie maison un peu plus bas dans la rue."

Jasper laissa s'échapper un petit rire. "Je suis heureux n'importe où avec Alice."

"Bonne réponse" dit Esme.

"Lèche-bottes," murmura Edward.

Carlisle adressa à Edward un regard menaçant mais avec une pointe d'amusement dans l'oeil. Il répondit "Bien, quoi que vous décidiez, faites le moi savoir dès que possible pour que je puisse m'organiser."

Alice répliqua "Mais Papa…"

Carlisle leva une main. "Tout ce que je propose pour l'instant est de jeter un coup d'œil. Ca ne coûte rien de se renseigner. "

Alice hésita avant de dire "J'ai déjà restreint les possibilités à ici et San Francisco."

Bella remarqua la surprise sur les visages de tout le monde.

Alice continua "J'aime New York mais je ne veux pas fonder une famille là-bas."

Jasper attrapa les mains d'Alice et les serra.

"Il y a des hôtels pour ça" répliqua Edward sur un ton amusé.

"Edward, peut-être devrais-tu prendre exemple sur Jasper" dit Esme en lui lançant un regard espiègle.

Edward laissa s'échapper un petit soupir puis se tourna vers Jasper. Il prit la main libre de Jasper et dit "Je serai heureux où que tu soies."

"Ne t'inquiète pas, Edward. Il y aura toujours une chambre d'amis pour toi dans notre maison." Répondit Jasper amusé.

"Je ne crois pas. Cette chambre d'amis deviendra mon dressing" dit Alice.

Edward lâcha la main de Jasper et posa sa main sur son cœur. "Nous sommes lies par le sang. Tu vas laisser une paire de chaussures se mettre entre nous ?"

Alice fit semblant d'être sérieuse et répondit "Euh, je crois oui."

"Bien, c'est bon de savoir qu'il me reste Maman et Papa."

Esme répliqua "Tu n'es pas au courant? La chambre d'Alice va devenir une salle de relaxation et ta chambre va devenir une salle de sport."

Edward regarda Carlisle "Une salle de sport?"

Carlisle leva les épaules. "Tout ce qui rend heureux ta mère…"

"Je n'arrive pas à croire que ma famille va m'abandonner."

"Considère ça comme de l'amour vache" répliqua Esme.

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il.

"Tu ne peux pas vivre chez tes parents ou ta sœur jusqu'à la fin de tes jours" Esme leva un sourcil. Puis elle regarda Bella.

Bella gigota avant de dire "Tu peux toujours venir habiter avec Emmett."

Tout le monde se mit à rire.

Un petit sourire commença à se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Edward. Il regarda Bella et répondit "Mais il y a déjà du monde chez Emmett?"

Elle leva les épaules. "J'emménagerais chez Alice."

Cette fois, il sourit et dit "Mais Alice construit un dressing à la place de ma chambre."

Alice répliqua "Et bien, si c'est Bella, elle peut avoir sa propre chambre."

"Pourquoi Bella aurait sa propre chambre?" demanda Edward.

"J'ai toujours voulu une sœur" dit Alice avec un sourire triomphant.

Edward ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois et Bella se sentit s'empourprer.

Esme dit "Edward peut débarrasser la table comme ça il aura le temps de méditer sur la sagesse et la perspicacité de la remarque de ta sœur."

Tout le monde se leva de table sauf Bella; elle commença à rassembler la vaisselle sale.

"Bella, tu n'as pas à faire ça" dit Edward.

"Ca va. Je vais rester ici une semaine. C'est le moins que je puisse faire." Bella posa quelques assiettes sales dans l'évier.

Edward la suivit avec plus de vaisselle. "Tu es une invitée. Les invités n'aident pas à débarrasser la table."

Bella se tourna vers l'évier et commença à rincer les plats. "J'ai besoin de faire quelque chose. A la maison, je m'occupais toujours de tout pour le dîner."

Edward prenait les plats rincés par Bella et les déposait dans le lave-vaisselle. "Est-ce que ça signifie que tu prépares le dîner pour Emmett le soir ?"

Elle haussa les épaules. "Si je ne suis pas au travail ou à la fac le soir alors oui."

"Emmett doit être un homme entretenu."

Bella rit. "Presque. Mais il fait le diner quand je ne peux pas, donc je ne fais pas tout."

"Ouais mais tu t'occupes aussi de son linge."

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour le contredire mais réalisa qu'elle ne pouvait pas.

"Si Emmett n'était pas ton frère, je serais un peu envieux."

"Envieux de quoi?"

"Que…" Edward s'arrêta. "Je vais chercher le reste de la vaisselle." Il mit les plats donnés par Bella dans le lave-vaisselle et alla jusqu'à la table chercher le reste de la vaisselle.

C'était la première conversation qu'elle avait avec Edward depuis qu'elle était revenue de la fac. En rentrant, elle avait essayé les vêtements qu'Alice avait achetés pour elle et ça avait déjà été l'heure pour elle de partir. Puis elle avait du travailler à la bibliothèque dans l'après midi et après ses cours dans la soirée. Quand elle était rentrée, Bella avait à peine eu le temps de poser ses affaires qu'Esme lui avait annoncé que le dîner était prêt.

Pendant qu'elle avait été au travail, Bella avait pensé à tous les événements qui s'étaient déroulés ce matin là. Se réveillant en découvrant la main d'Edward posée sur elle, le persuadant de venir avec eux au lac ce week-end et le dernier, qui plus tard l'avait embarrassé, était sa discussion avec lui au sujet de ses sous-vêtements.

Sur le moment, elle n'y avait pas beaucoup pensé mais en rangeant les livres au travail, elle avait réalisé qu'Edward avait pu mal interpréter cette conversation et penser qu'elle avait essayé d'utiliser sa ruse féminine sur lui. Elle n'avait jamais parlé de ce genre de chose avec Emmett. Le souvenir d'avoir brandi sous le nez d'Edward un shorty bleu en dentelle élastique lui faisait souhaiter qu'une tornade l'emporte sur le champ de sorte qu'elle ne fasse plus de choses embarrassantes dans ce style.

Jasper monta à l'étage et revint avec son ordinateur portable et la présentation. Edward avait dit à Bella qu'il pouvait s'occuper du reste de la vaisselle, donc celle-ci avait rejoint Jasper dans le salon où il étalait tous ses papiers et mettait en route son ordinateur.

Ils se mirent au travail tout de suite et Bella était contente d'avoir de la distraction. Ca l'aidait à oublier qu'elle s'était ridiculisée un peu plus tôt. Elle était surprise par l'attention que Jasper portait aux détails dans sa présentation. C'était réfléchi mais concis. Son intérêt grandissait ce qui jouait en la faveur de Jasper pour le côté esthétique du site.

Jasper commença à expliquer les problèmes qu'il rencontrait et ils se lancèrent dans une discussion sur comment les hommes et les femmes percevaient les services de rencontres en ligne. Bella trouva les réflexions de Jasper perspicaces et s'inquiétait de ne pouvoir rien lui dire de plus.

"J'ai changé cette pub tellement de fois et ça ne me paraît jamais assez bien. Les résultats après les tests sont toujours les mêmes. Les femmes sont toujours extrêmement méfiantes même après les avoir rassurer sur le sérieux du site."

Bella hésita une seconde avant de dire "Et bien, quand j'entends le mot « rencontre en ligne », en tant que femme, je pense tout de suite à plusieurs choses mais trouver l'âme sœur n'en fait pas partie."

Entre temps, Edward et Alice les avaient rejoints dans le salon. Alice s'était assise par terre près de la table basse et regardait la présentation de Jasper.

Alice hocha la tête et dit "Bella a raison. Quand je pense aux rencontres en ligne, je pense que les homes sont là juste pour trouver une fille d'un soir ou quelque chose comme ça."

Bella hésita encore parce que maintenant Edward était assis à côté d'elle sur le canapé. Elle rassembla ses idées et continua "Prouver le sérieux du site est important mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ça qui rassure les femmes."

Alice dit d'un ton pensif "S'il y avait une façon d'être sûr du sérieux des hommes qui s'inscrivent à ce service, alors tu aurais quelque chose de bien."

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. "C'est peut-être un peu trop demander, non?"

"En fait, non." Jasper prit son ordinateur portable et commença à taper. "J'étais sur la mauvaise voie. Si j'obtiens l'avis des hommes et que je l'insère dans la présentation, je pense que ça pourra faire la différence."

"Mais, tu ne vas pas vraiment utiliser un homme qui parle de trouver l'âme sœur et de construire une vie avec, n'est-ce pas?" demanda Bella.

"Pourquoi pas?" Demanda Jasper sans lever les yeux de son ordinateur.

Alice répondit "Trop désespéré."

Jasper arrêta de taper et demanda. " Comment je peux faire pour qu'il n'ait pas l'air désespéré?"

"Et bien, tu ne dois pas le décrire comme quelqu'un de trop sûr de lui. » Dit Bella.

Alice acquiesça. "Quelqu'un capable de s'engager mais en étant sûr que la personne soit la bonne. »

Bella se tourna vers Alice. "Oh, et quelque chose du genre être fatigué des rencontres sans avenir."

Alice se redressa. "Et aussi qu'il est peu enjoué mais que la bonne personne pourra changer ça."

Jasper était en train de taper tout ce que disaient Alice et Bella.

Puis Jasper dit "Edward, tu as quelque chose à ajouter?"

Edward fut surpris d'être consulté pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. "Moi?"

"Oui." dit Alice "Tu es un homme."

"Mais, je pensais que tu voulais juste l'avis des femmes."

Alice dit "Ouais mais est-ce que tout ce qu'on dit est plausible?"

Edward leva les épaules.

Alice grogna et regarda Bella "Il est tellement nul quand on parle de ces choses. Je me demande comment il a pu avoir des rencarts à la fac."

"Alice" dit Edward en lui lançant un regard menaçant.

Bella regarda Edward. "Je lui en parlais l'autre jour."

"Quoi?" demanda-il.

Bella se tourna vers Alice. "Je lui ai dit qu'il devait être très populaire auprès des filles à la fac."

"Oh, il l'est" Alice se leva et s'assit sur la table basse. "Les filles deviennent assez sauvages quand il se montre." Alice vint s'asseoir sur les genoux de Jasper qui était toujours en train d'écrire.

Jasper dit. "Nous avons eu tellement de filles qui s'arrêtaient devant notre porte. Je suis sûre que c'est un record."

"N'exagère pas" dit Edward.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire. "Je n'arrive pas à y croire. C'était pareil au lycée."

Jasper dit "Le jour de la Saint Valentin a été un vrai désastre."

Edward grogna.

Alice dit "Oh je me souviens de ça!"

"Que s'est-il passé?" Bella se redressa.

Alice s'approcha de Bella. "Il a reçu une tonne de chocolats et de fleurs."

Jasper murmura "Entre autre."

"Arrêtez" avertit Edward.

"Et bien, Jasper et moi étions sortis pour diner et quand Edward est revenu dans sa chambre après les cours. . ."

"Il y avait quelqu'un qui l'attendait" finit Jasper.

Bella se tourna vers Edward en levant un sourcil. "Vraiment?"

Edward se raidit. "Ce n'est pas très intéressant."

Alice se mit à rire. "Je dirais qu'avoir une fille qui t'attend dans ta chambre ne portant rien d'autre qu'un gros nœud rouge est intéressant."

"Je ne savais pas qu'elle allait faire ça!" répondit Edward sur un ton défensif.

Jasper remua les mains. "Edward tu devais te douter de quelque chose."

"Non." Son ton était ferme.

Bella se rapprocha d'Edward. "Que s'est-il passé?"

Edward hésita "Rien. Je suis parti avant qu'il ne se passe quoi que se soit."

"Mais qui c'était?" demanda Bella avec insistance.

Edward laissa échapper un soupir. "C'était une étudiante étrangère."

"Irina, si je me souviens bien," dit Jasper.

"Nous étions ensemble au cours du Dr. Pruisner" dit Edward.

Bella lui adressa un regard rempli de curiosité.

Il soupira puis expliqua « Je voulais l'aider. Elle venait de Slovaquie et semblait avoir du mal avec l'anglais."

Jasper ricana.

"Ou au moins c'est ce que je pensais" Edward se massa la nuque.

"Irina parlait couramment non seulement l'anglais mais aussi le japonais et l'italien" ajouta Jasper.

Alice dit "Alors à quoi elle ressemblait?"

Edward répondit "Elle était pas mal."

Jasper dit "Elle était splendide."

Alice se tourna vers Jasper. "Vraiment?"

Jasper reconnut ce ton. Il arrêta d'écrire et leva les mains. "C'est ce que pensaient tous les autres garçons."

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. Puis elle se tourna vers Edward. "Alors qu'as-tu fait?"

"Comment ça?"

"Elle était pratiquement nue dans ta chambre. Rien ne s'est passé?"

Il secoua la tête. "Je te l'ai dit, je suis parti avant que quoi se soit ne puisse se passer."

Bella leva un sourcil. "Et c'est tout?"

Il acquiesça.

Elle réfléchit une minute avant d'ajouter "C'était assez malpoli."

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Quoi?"

"Tu n'en as même pas profité?" demanda-t-elle.

"Bella!" dit Alice en rigolant.

"Je dis juste ça comme ça. Je suis un peu curieuse, c'est tout" dit-elle.

Edward continuait de fixer Bella la bouche entre-ouverte.

"Je ne savais pas que tu étais si prude" ajouta Bella.

Edward ouvrit et ferma sa bouche plusieurs fois. Jasper lança sa tête en arrière et se mit à rire.

Alice dit "Alors, si Edward l'avait embrassée, ça ne te ferait rien?"

"Et bien, non. Je me sens un peu mal pour Irina."

Edward demanda "Pourquoi te sentirais-tu mal pour elle?"

"Ca doit probablement demander beaucoup de courage pour faire ce genre de chose. Et tu t'es enfui avant même qu'elle puisse s'expliquer."

Edward se rassit. "Et voilà comment je deviens le méchant!"

Alice dit "Tu sais bien ce qu'on veut dire. Si j'avais fait la même chose pour Jasper et qu'il s'était enfui…"

"Je ne me serais pas enfui, Alice" dit Jasper sur un ton sérieux.

Alice reprit. "Je sais, mais si tu l'avais fait, j'aurais été vexée et humiliée."

Edward regardait tout le monde avec un air désespéré. Il ajouta "Je protégeais sa vertu!"

"Le moins que tu aurais pu faire était de l'embrasser puis lui dire que tu ne pouvais pas aller plus loin car tu ne ressentais pas la même chose qu'elle" dit Bella.

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais ne dit rien.

Bella dit "Au moins de cette manière, elle aurait pu partir avec un peu plus de dignité." Elle se tourna vers Jasper "Je suis sure que ça a du être dure pour elle après."

Jasper réfléchit une minute "Maintenant que tu en parles, elle s'est en effet un peu refermée sur elle-même."

"Et bien oui. Si quelqu'un comme Edward refuse tes avances, alors il doit y avoir quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi, non ? » Demanda Bella

Edward était le rêve de toutes les filles. Etre rejeté par lui était au-delà de l'humiliation. Une partie de soi était blessée, à vif et vulnérable. Bella s'identifiait beaucoup à Irina. Ou peut-être qu'Irina lui faisait penser à elle.

Soudain l'ambiance devint lourde et Bella regretta ce qu'elle venait de dire.

Elle baissa les yeux et regarda ses mains. "Ce que je veux dire…"

"Non, tu as raison."

Bella regarda Edward avec un air timide.

Il continua "J'aurais du faire plus attention à ses sentiments." Il hésita avant d'ajouter "La prochaine fois qu'une fille m'attend dans ma chambre sans rien sur elle si ce n'est un nœud rouge, je m'assurai de coucher avec avant de la renvoyer chez elle."

Bella riait. "Bien. Tu sais que tu as une réputation à tenir."

"J'aurais pensé que coucher avec des filles que je ne connais pas aurait plombé ma réputation."

Elle haussa les épaules. "Ca marche bien avec moi."

Edward écarquilla les yeux. "Tu couches avec des garçons que tu ne connais pas?"

Bella répondit "Bien sûr. Tu dois toujours t'entraîner."

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Bella leva une main et continua "Parce qu'on doit être prêt pour quand ce sera le bon."

Alice ricanait.

Edward regarda Alice puis Bella en essayant de deviner si celle-ci était sérieuse ou non.

Bella ajouta d'un ton sérieux "Je suis devenue experte."

Un petit sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Edward. "Et comment sais-tu ça?"

Bella le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui répondit. "Il y a un test après."

Les épaules d'Alice remuaient et celle-ci avait mis une main sur la bouche.

Bella se tourna vers Jasper. "Je pense que tu peux leur demander pour les enquêtes de satisfaction?"

Alice éclata de rire.

Edward demanda "Depuis combien de temps es-tu si..."

"Provocatrice?" Termina Alice.

"Je pensais que tu allais dire vulgaire" dit Bella.

Jasper se mit à rire.

"Je suis désolée" soupira Bella. "Je suis la sœur d'Emmett." Son ton laissait penser qu'elle avait déjà dit ça des dizaines de fois.

Alice et Edward se regardèrent et se mirent à rire.

Jasper demanda "Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle?"

Edward répondit "C'est l'excuse classique de Bella Swan."

Jasper sourit et dit "Tu as une excuse classique?"

Alice dit "Avec un frère comme Emmett, c'est inévitable que certaines de ses ...plus fines qualités déteignent sur elle."

Jasper adressa un regard sympathique à Bella.

Alice ajouta "Je ne me rappelle plus le nombre de fois qu'elle nous a sorti cette excuse quand nous étions petits."

Bella glissa dans son siège et répliqua. "Pas tant de fois que ça."

Alice répliqua "Puis des fois, elle l'utilise en menace plutôt qu'en excuse."

"C'est pas vrai!"

Alice se mit à rire et dit « Oh, vas-tu nier avoir menacé Maria, Nettie et Lucy ? »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Edward.

Bella se redressa « Alice »

Alice rit et dit « Je pense que vous savez de quoi je parle »

« Savoir quoi ? » redemanda Edward.

Alice expliqua « Et bien, Maria, Nettie et Lucy étaient très populaires au collège »

Bella se rassit et laissa tomber la tête en arrière « Alice » grogna-t-elle.

Alice continua comme si elle n'avait pas entendu Bella. « Tout le monde voulait devenir ami avec elles et si on n'était pas d'accord avec tout ce qu'elles disaient, on était mis à l'écart.

« Pourquoi on reparle de ça ? C'est arrivé il y a si longtemps. Qui ça intéresse ? » Demanda Bella.

Edward et Jasper levèrent la main en même temps.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se leva. « Je vais me coucher »

« Hey, j'ai du revivre l'expérience Irina, je pense que c'est à ton tour maintenant» dit Edward.

Bella laissa échapper un long soupir et se rassit.

Alice se redressa et continua « Comme je le disais, ces filles terrorisaient l'école. Quand elles voulaient quelque chose, elles l'obtenaient. Si tu ne faisais pas ce qu'elles voulaient, tu te retrouvais à manger seul à midi jusqu'à la fin de l'année. »

« Alice, ce n'était quand même pas si dramatique ! » répliqua Bella.

« Si, ça l'était ! » répondit Alice. « Tu n'as jamais réellement fait attention à ce genre de chose, c'est tout »

« Parce que c'était stupide. C'est pour ça que je déteste le collège. Les filles font toujours une montagne de pas grand chose »

Alice leva la main « Oui, c'est vrai. Bella n'a jamais fait attention à ces filles. Jusqu'à ce qu'elles commencent à s'intéresser à Angela. »

« Angela ? N'est-ce pas une de tes amies, Bella ? » Demanda Edward.

Alice répondit à la place de Bella « Oui, et au début elles demandaient des trucs débiles comme de copier les devoirs ou de prendre des notes. Puis elles ont commencé à demander à Angela les réponses des examens et d'écrire les rédactions à leur place. »

« Pourquoi Angela acceptait-elle de faire ça ? » demanda Jasper

« Parce qu'elle avait peur » répondit Alice

« Alors que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Edward.

« Et bien, Maria et Bella ne s'entendaient pas très bien on va dire"

Bella laissa échapper un grognement.

« Bella ne faisait jamais ce que lui demandaient Maria et ses copines » dit Alice.

« Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surpris ? dit Edward avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Alice continua « Et bien, Bella avait un plan pour la coincer. »

«Que lui as-tu fait ? » demanda Edward.

Bella se redressa, carra les épaules et répondit « Je n'ai rien fait du tout »

Edward leva un sourcil.

Puis Bella ajouta « Je l'ai peut-être fait se retrouver en difficulté avec le prof d'Anglais au sujet d'une rédaction que... ». Elle murmura le reste de la phrase qui devint inaudible pour les autres.

Edward se rapprocha de Bella et demanda « Qu'as-tu dit ? »

Bella fixa le plafond et soupira. « Elle avait demandé à Angela de faire une dissertation pour elle sur un livre qu'on était supposés lire. C'était ridicule parce qu'Angela devait écrire une première rédaction pour elle, puis une deuxième pour Maria. » Bella secoua la tête. « Donc je l'ai écrite à la place d'Angela. »

Alice éclata de rire.

« Je parie que la dissertation n'était pas comme ce qu'elle aurait du être » dit Jasper.

Bella avait un sourire penaud sur le visage.

Une fois Alice calmée, celle-ci expliqua « Et bien, elle a écrit le début de la dissertation sur le livre de telle sorte que lorsque Maria a lu les premières phrases, elle a pensé que la dissertation était la bonne. Mais le reste... » Elle regarda Bella avant de continuer « c'était censé être sur le livre _A Wrinkle in Time_ mais Bella a expliqué comment Hansen était devenu le meilleur groupe de rock de tous les temps. »

Alice se mit à rire.

Edward sourit et demanda « Alors elle s'est fait attrapée ? »

Bella sourit pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation. « Elle n'a pas pu admettre qu'elle n'avait pas écrit cette histoire. Alors à la place, elle a expliqué au prof qu'elle n'avait pas compris la consigne et a du prendre des cours particuliers avec la prof après les cours pendant une semaine pour réécrire la dissertation. »

Jasper et Bella se crispèrent.

« Et tu as du t'excuser après ça ? » demanda Edward.

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'était que le début »

Alice se mit à expliquer comment la guerre entre Maria et Bella a commencé. Bella n'avait pas peur de Maria parce qu'elle se fichait de ne pas être populaire ce qui amenèrent beaucoup de gens à rejoindre le camp de Bella. Maria finit avec un petit groupe de supporters mais ils étaient plus vindicatifs que jamais.

« Où étions-nous moi et Emmett pendant ce temps ? » demanda Edward.

Alice répondit « Vous étiez déjà au lycée »

« Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à l'un de nous deux à propos de cette histoire ? »

Alice lui adressa un regard incrédule. « T'es sérieux ? »

« Quoi ? » demanda Edward.

Bella répondit « Ca n'aurait pas été du jeu si nous avions tous demandé l'aide de nos frères ! »

Edward ouvrit la bouche mais Jasper dit « C'est un truc de fille Edward. N'essaies pas de comprendre. »

Alice sourit et dit « En fait, tu as été d'une certaine aide »

Edward demanda « Comment ça ? »

« Et bien, Maria avait un plan, elle pensait que pour se venger de Bella, il fallait qu'elle... s'en prenne à toi. » dit Alice.

Un sourcil d'Edward se leva. « Moi ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je sais. Bizarre, hein ? »

"Ca n'a aucun sens", répliqua Edward avec un air confus.

« Je n'ai pas compris non plus. Je pensais qu'elle allait prendre des photos de moi quand je me changeais dans les vestiaires ou un truc dans ce genre » dit Bella.

« En quoi c'est mieux ? » demanda Edward d'une voix choquée.

« Ca ne l'est pas. C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle s'en prenne à toi » dit Bella.

Edward passa ses doigts dans les cheveux. « Mais je ne me souviens même pas d'elle »

Alice dit d'un ton sérieux « Bien sûr que non, Edward. »

« Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Edward.

« C'est très simple en fait, dit Alice, Bella et moi sommes allées à une fête et Maria et ses amis étaient là. Elle se ventait de t'avoir invité à une fête et des différents rendez-vous que vous aviez eus ensuite. »

« Quoi ? Nous n'avons jamais... »

Alice le coupa « Je sais. Elle était assez désespérée à ce moment là. Je pense que dans son désespoir de ne pas réussir à se venger de Bella, elle a oublié que j'étais ta sœur. »

« D'accord » dit Edward.

Alice continua « Je pensais que ce serait drôle si tu faisais ton apparition donc je t'ai appelé ».

Edward réfléchit une minute. « Je ne me souviens pas. »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Non, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu t'en souviennes. Ce que je t'ai raconté c'est que Bella ne se sentait pas bien et que j'avais besoin que tu m'aides à la ramener chez elle. » Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur les lèvres d'Alice. « Je t'ai également dit de ne pas en parler à Emmett ».

Edward se souvint « Je pensais que vous aviez peut-être trop bu »

Alice répondit « Edward, on était au collège ! Bien sûr que non ! »

« Je sais. J'ai pensé que vous exagériez un peu. » Il regarda Jasper. « Quand je suis arrivé, Bella allait très bien. » Edward se tourna vers Alice « En fait j'étais un peu énervé que vous m'ayez fait venir pour rien. J'avais vraiment cru que quelque chose n'allait pas. »

Bella tressaillit et dit « Désolée »

Edward la regarda et vit son expression peinée. « Ce n'est pas si grave que ça aujourd'hui. Je veux dire, ça ne l'était pas non plus à l'époque, c'est juste que c'est tellement... je ne sais pas. Bizarre. Vous n'agissiez jamais comme ça. Mais en quoi ça a arrangé les choses avec Maria?"

Bella répondit « Et bien quand tu es arrivé, tu l'as complètement ignorée. Après tout le monde savait qu'elle avait menti. »

Alice ajouta « Tu ne regardais que Bella »

Bella sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

« Ah bon ? » Edward remua sur son siège.

Alice se balança d'avant en arrière. « Tout le monde a cru que vous sortiez ensemble. »

Jasper se mit à rire.

Edward et Bella se raidirent sur leur siège.

Alice se tourna vers Jasper. « Quand il est arrivé à la fête, il est allé directement vers Bella. Il est passé juste devant Maria. »

« Aïe » dit Jasper.

"Je sais. Quand il a trouvé Bella, il a posé ses deux mains sur ses épaules, l'a regardé droit dans les yeux et lui a demandé si ça allait". Alice imitait le geste sur Jasper.

Bella dit sur un ton menaçant « Alice »

Jasper se pencha plus près d'Alice. « Et après que s'est-il passé ? »

« Et bien, Bella a répondu qu'elle allait bien et Edward a remis en place quelques unes des mèches qui lui cachaient le visage (Alice reproduit là encore le geste avec les cheveux de Jasper) pour s'assurer qu'elle allait vraiment bien et lui a dit qu'ils rentraient à la maison. »

Jasper leva les sourcils.

« Ca ne s'est pas passé comme ça. » Edward se tourna vers Bella. « Si ? »

Bella leva les épaules. « Je ne me souviens pas » mentit-elle. Elle se rappelait très bien de ce moment car tout le monde l'avait regardée et qu'elle détestait être le centre d'attention.

« Enfin bref » Alice se tourna vers Jasper et dit « après ça plus personne n'a embêté Bella. »

Alice regarda Jasper et lui adressa un petit sourire. « Tout le monde croyait qu'ils étaient fous amoureux. »

Jasper aperçut la subtile note d'espièglerie dans les yeux d'Alice et décida de rentrer dans son jeu. Avec beaucoup de sincérité, il dit « Leur performance a du être sacrément convaincante. »

Alice retint un sourire. _J'ai le meilleur des fiancés_, pensa-t-elle. Puis elle hocha la tête et dit « Je me rappelle que toutes les filles disaient que Bella avait de la chance qu'Edward soit amoureux d'elle. »

Edward se tortilla sur son siège.

Bella s'éclaircit la voix et dit « Je ne pensais pas que ça aurait été aussi facile de se débarrasser de Maria. »

« Alors, c'est tout ? » demanda Edward, soulagé d'avoir changé de sujet de conversation.

Alice et Bella se regardèrent.

« Que s'est-il passé après ? » demanda Jasper.

Alice répondit « Et bien, il y a eu un peu d'affrontement entre Maria et Bella le lendemain à l'école. »

Bella se laissa glisser dans son siège.

Comme celle-ci n'avait pas l'air de vouloir raconter la suite, Alice expliqua « Maria a accusé Bella devant toute l'école de lui avoir volé Edward et », elle s'éclaircit la voix, « elle a dit ce que Bella avait du faire pour le lui voler. »

Edward regarda Bella et demanda « Qu'est-ce qu'elle a dit ? »

Bella regarda ses mains posées sur ses genoux « Je ne me souviens plus vraiment »

Alice soupira « Bella elle t'a traitée de salope et a dit devant tout le monde que tu n'étais plus vierge. »

Edward se figea. "Qu'est-ce que c'est ce …"

Jasper dit « Wow. C'est cru. »

"Je sais" répondit Alice. "A ce moment là, Maria était complètement folle."

Edward se rapprocha de Bella et la regarda droit dans les yeux. « Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit ? »

Bella pinça ses lèvres et leva les épaules. « Ce n'était pas grave puisque ce n'était pas vrai. »

« Oui mais je suis sûr que ça t'a blessée. » Edward se pencha et replaça les cheveux de Bella derrière ses épaules. Elle regardait par terre et ses cheveux lui couvraient le visage.

« Et bien oui. Et après je me suis énervée." Bella leva les yeux sur Edward. "Elle disait des choses du genre que tu en avais marre de moi et que finalement tu t'étais remis avec elle."

Edward cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

"Je sais. Elle était complètement tarée. Maria voulait juste convaincre tout le monde que vous étiez ensemble. » Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Bref, je lui ai dit qu'elle mentait et c'est tout. »

Alice faillit tomber de son siège. « Arrête ! Tu as fait bien plus que ça. Tu l'as carrément remise à sa place."

Bella lui adressa un regard suppliant. « Alice »

Edward demanda « Tu n'as pas…tu ne t'es pas battue avec elle ?

Bella eut un petit rire « Non »

« Mieux que ça » Alice se déplaça de sorte à se retrouver assise en face de Bella et Edward. « Elle a dit à Maria que ça ne la regardait pas ce qu'elle faisait avec toi. »

Bella s'effondra sur le canapé. Elle recula tellement qu'elle en tomba.

Alice ajouta « Elle a également dit à Maria qu'Edward était meilleur que ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer dans ses rêves les plus fous. Et qu'un rêve était la seule chose que Maria pouvait espérer. Alors Maria lui a répondit qu'elle avait juste besoin d'une minute avec Edward pour qu'il craque et soit pendu à son cou pour toujours. »

Jasper avait une expression abasourdie. "Mon Dieu. Qui a besoin de programmes télévisés quand on a ce genre de scènes près de chez soit? »

Edward adressa à Alice et Bella un regard désespéré. "Les femmes sont folles."

Bella se mit à rire.

Alice se redressa. "Au bout d'un moment, Bella en a eu marre alors elle a pris son portable et t'a appelé."

Edward dit "Ah bon?"

Alice hocha la tête. "Elle t'a mis sur haut parleur. Elle t'a dit qu'elle avait une amie qui voulait te demander quelque chose. Maria a pris le téléphone et t'a demandé si tu voulais la rencontrer."

Edward réfléchit une minute. Puis demanda "Qu'est-ce que j'ai répondu?"

"Tu lui as dit que tu étais déjà avec Bella." La voix d'Alice était triomphante.

Bella pinça ses lèvres de nouveau. Elle lança un regard à Edward qui portait encore une expression confuse sur le visage.

Alice continua "Maria a essayé de te convaincre mais tu as fini par dire que tu ne pouvais pas la rencontrer parce que tu resterais avec Bella tant qu'elle voudrait de toi!"

Edward se rappela tout à coup. "Bella m'a dit que cette fille voulait que je l'aide en algèbre et qu'elle ferait tout pour avoir des cours particuliers. »

Alice explosa de rire.

Jasper regarda Bella avec respect. "Tu es un génie diabolique."

Alice dit "C'est comme ça que tu t'en es débarrassée?"

Edward dit "Elle m'en avait parlé la veille."

Ils regardèrent tous Bella en attendant une explication. Après un moment, Bella dit « Appeler Edward était ma dernière solution. Je ne voulais pas en arriver là mais toute cette histoire commençait à m'ennuyer."

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le visage d'Edward. "Tu es allée droit sur la jugulaire?"

Bella leva les épaules. "Et bien je devais faire quelque chose pour en finir avec cette folle."

"Je suis content de voir que tu t'intéresses de près à mes admiratrices." Edward sourit. "Et je suppose que remettre Maria à sa place était également une raison."

Bella lui adressa un regard penaud.

Alice rit et dit "Après ça, il n'y avait plus de doute sur votre relation. Tout le monde pensait que vous formiez le couple parfait."

Bella pinça ses lèvres. "Alice, arrête. Ce n'était pas comme ça."

Alice leva les épaules. "Je dis juste ce que les gens disaient derrière ton dos." Puis elle adressa à Bella et Edward un sourire entendu. "De plus, ce n'était pas la réalité, n'est-ce pas? Et personne n'a été blessé. Enfin, personne qui ne le méritait pas."

"Alice!" Bella dit d'un ton plein de remontrances.

Ils discutèrent tous encore quelques minutes avant que Jasper ne dise qu'il devait aller se coucher car il avait un vol tôt le lendemain matin.

"Je devrais aller me coucher aussi. Mon vol est à peu près à la même heure que celui de Jasper.» dit Alice.

Jasper ajouta "Tu peux rester ici et continuer à rattraper le temps perdu."

Bella répliqua "Non, merci. Je pense qu'Alice a besoin de se reposer."

"Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne dévoilerai plus aucun secret. " Alice adressa à Bella un sourire espiègle.

Jasper prit Alice par la main. Ils souhaitèrent bonne nuit et montèrent dans la chambre d'Alice.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward dit "Je devrais y aller aussi."

Il hésita avant de demander "As-tu besoin de quelque chose avant que je monte?"

"En fait, Rosalie m'a dit que la télé dans la chambre d'amis ne marchait pas." dit-elle.

"Oh, laisse-moi regarder avant que j'aille me coucher". Edward se leva et se dirigea vers la chambre d'amis.

Bella dit "Tu n'as pas à t'en occuper maintenant. Ce n'est pas très important."

Edward dit par dessus son épaule "Ca ne prendra qu'une minute."

Bella le suivit dans la chambre d'amis. Edward alluma et se dirigea vers l'écran plat accroché au mur. Il prit la télécommande. Quand il pressa le bouton marche, tout ce qui apparut fut un écran bleu. Il tripota les boutons et l'écran bleu disparut pour laisser place à _Sports Center_ dont le générique remplit la pièce.

Edward recula de quelques pas et s'assit sur le lit. Bella vint s'asseoir à côté de lui.

Edward était en train de fixer l'heure sur l'écran quand il demanda "Emmett t'a-t-il appelée?"

"Non" répondit Bella. "Mais je n'ai pas vérifié mon portable." Elle le sortit de sa poche. "Oups. J'ai oublié de le rallumer après le dîner." Elle l'alluma et vit qu'elle avait eu 3 appels d'Emmett en son absence. "Il a appelé plusieurs fois. Je devrais…"

Avant que Bella ne puisse finir sa phrase, la chanson "Prince Ali" du dessin animé _Aladin _sonna.

Edward rit. "C'est la sonnerie d'Emmett, n'est-ce pas?"

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. "Oui mais il ne le sait pas."

Bella répondit au téléphone. "Salut Emmett."

Il lui demanda "Es-tu avec Edward?"

"Oui" répondit-elle.

"Mets-moi sur haut parleur."

"Pourquoi?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton curieux.

"Je voulais vous demander quelque chose à tous les deux, alors je préfère le demander qu'une seule fois."

"Okay. Attends." Bella appuya sur le bouton haut parleur. "Ca y est, tu es sur haut parleur, Emmett."

"Edward, tu m'entends?"

"Oui."

"Alors, avez-vous réussi à ne pas vous tripoter depuis l'arrivée de Bella?"

Edward se raidit. "Emmett…"

Bella leva une main. "Tu sais tu nous interromps en pleine action."

Edward la regarda avec une expression alarmée.

"Ouais, c'est ça" répliqua Emmett, mais Bella remarqua un léger embarras dans sa voix.

"Tu arrives au pire moment. Je viens juste de lui enlever son t-shirt et il était en train de défaire mon…"

"Enlève le haut parleur!"

Bella rit, pressa le bouton et amena son portable à l'oreille. "Quoi?" Bella avait une expression satisfaite sur le visage, puis après qu'Emmett ait parlé, cette expression disparut. Elle dit "Très bien." puis donna le portable à Edward.

Edward hésita avant de dire "Allo?"

"Elle est sérieuse?" demanda Emmett.

Edward lança un regard à Bella et répondit "Non. Elle essaie juste de t'embêter."

"Bon Dieu. Elle va trop loin des fois."

"Et bien, tu la provoques aussi."

"Peu importe."

Ne souhaitant pas être pris à partie dans cette discussion, Edward changea de sujet "Comment c'est à Portland?"

"Jusqu'à présent, c'est très bien."

Bella dit "Demande lui s'il a eu des visiteurs."

"Tu as entendu ce que Bella a dit?" demanda Edward.

"Ouais. Et demande-lui quels visiteurs?"

Edward regarda Bella. "Il demande quels visiteurs?"

Bella leva les épaules. "Personne."

"Elle a dit…"

"J'ai entendu."

Edward regarda Bella d'un air étonné.

Bella leva les épaules de nouveau.

Edward et Emmett continuèrent à discuter des meilleurs moments des matchs en regardant tous les deux _Sports Center_. Bella s'allongea sur le lit en s'appuyant sur ses coudes et regardait la télé en écoutant leur conversation. De ce qu'elle pu entendre, ils parlaient des mauvais résultats des Mariners* cette saison. Maintenant que cette information primordiale était passée, ils commencèrent à parler des résultats et des transferts.

Bella laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et grogna. "Pouvons-nous changer de chaîne maintenant?"

Edward lui passa la télécommande alors qu'il continuait à parler au téléphone. Bella prit la télécommande et commença à zapper.

Elle se redressa et s'assit. "Oh. _Transformers."_

"Emmett demande sur quelle chaîne" dit Edward.

Bella regarda et lui répondit. Edward fit passer l'information à Emmett.

Au bout d'un moment, alors qu'Edward écoutait Emmett, il dit "Non, je ne l'ai pas vu."

Bella et Emmett s'exclamèrent "Quoi?"

Ils parlaient tous les deux en même temps alors Edward leva une main. Puis il remit Emmett sur haut parleur.

Emmett demanda "Comment as-tu pu ne jamais voir ce film?"

Edward leva les épaules et dit "J'ai juste jamais eu l'occasion."

"Il faut que tu voies Megan Fox" dit Emmett.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et se rallongea sur ses coudes. "Il est fou amoureux d'elle depuis très longtemps."

Edward sourit et s'allongea également sur les coudes. Il posa le téléphone de Bella entre eux deux.

Pile à ce moment là, Megan Fox apparut à l'écran. Elle s'agrippait au capot d'une voiture révélant sa silhouette parfaite.

Emmett ajouta "Je ne m'en lasserai jamais."

Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. "Elle est…en forme."

Bella rit alors qu'Emmett dit "Mon pote, elle est sexy."

Edward sourit.

"Ca va, Edward. Tu peux réagir comme un homme" dit Bella.

"Je suis un homme" lui répondit-il sur un ton un peu défensif.

"Je sais. Ce que je veux dire c'est que ça ne va pas me choquer si tu dis qu'elle est sexy toi aussi".

"Ouais mais… ce n'est pas le genre de fille que tu présentes à tes parents" dit Edward.

"Non, c'est juste une fille que tu ramènes chez toi quand tes parents ne sont pas là." dit Emmett.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Edward eut une expression choquée sur le visage. "Est-ce qu'il parle comme ça souvent devant toi?"

Bella murmura. "Tout le temps."

Il lui adressa un regard compatissant. "Je suis navré."

Elle remua la tête et sourit. "C'est pas grave."

"Quoi?" demanda Emmett complètement en dehors de la conversation.

Bella continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. "Mais il faut avouer que j'ai beaucoup appris sur la psychologie des mâles en étudiant Emmett."

Edward demanda "Comment ça?"

"Et bien, comme par exemple que les hommes ne regardent que le physique. Cette actrice éveille vos sens juste grâce à son physique. Elle n'a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit pour attirer votre attention. En fait, je pense qu'Emmett n'a remarqué qu'elle parlait dans le film qu'au bout de la 3ème ou 4ème fois où il a vu le film."

"Hey," répliqua Emmett d'un ton offusqué

Edward laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

"Parle-lui de ta _hot-list_, Bella" dit Emmett pour se venger de son dernier commentaire.

Bella ronchonna et dit "Non."

Edward se tourna pour faire face à Bella. "Qu'est-ce que c'est une _hot-list_?"

"La liste des gens sexy" répondit Emmett.

Edward sourit. "Qui est sur ta _hot-list_, Bella?"

Bella hésita avant de demander "Laquelle? Celle des hommes? Ou celle des femmes?"

Edward ouvrit de grands yeux. "Pourquoi as-tu une liste des filles les plus sexy?"

"Je suis navrée." Elle soupira. "Je suis la sœur d'Emmett."

Edward se mit à rire. Puis il dit "Celle des filles."

Bella s'affaissa puis annonça "Kate Beckinsale et Katherine Heigel."

Emmett dit "Kate Beckinsale était dans ces films sur les vampires, non? Ouais, elle est sexy. Qui est Katherine Heigl?"

Bella répondit "Elle a joué dans _27 Robes_."

"C'est un film pour nanas?" demanda Emmett.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Elle était aussi dans _En Cloque, Mode d'emploi."_

"Ah, ouais. Ouais, elle est sexy aussi. Bien joué, Bella."

Edward dit "Tu parles vraiment de ça avec Emmett?"

"Si je ne le fais pas, il s'ennui."

"Ok, Edward. A ton tour" dit-il.

"Je n'ai pas de liste."

"Allez."

"Non, je n'en ai pas."

Bella regarda Edward. "Tu n'as pas de liste parce que tu ne veux pas nous en parler ou parce que tu n'en as vraiment pas."

"Je n'en ai vraiment pas" répondit Edward. "Qui est sur la tienne, Emmett?"

Emmett répondit "Gwyneth Paltrow, Charlize Theron et Angelina Jolie."

"Pourquoi ne suis-je pas surprise?" répliqua Bella.

"Attends, comment vous choisissez les gens qui vont être sur votre liste?" demanda Edward.

Emmett répondit "Ben les filles avec qui tu voudrais coucher."

Edward réfléchit un moment.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Bella. "Je parie que je peux deviner."

Edward regarda Bella et attendit qu'elle continue.

"Reese Witherspoon?" proposa Bella

"C'est pas mal ça" dit Emmett.

Edward secoua la tête mais réalisa qu'Emmett ne pouvait pas le voir donc dit tout haut "Non."

Bella proposa "Cameron Diaz?"

"Non."

"Scarlett Johansson."

"Wow. Ca c'est bien trouvé" ajouta Emmett.

Edward demanda "Qui c'est?"

"T'es sérieux?" demanda Bella.

"Elle était dans le film avec Bill Murray" dit Emmett.

Edward réfléchit puis dit. "Non."

"Nicole Kidman?"

"Non."

Au bout d'un moment, Bella demanda "Edward, es-tu … gay?"

Un hurlement sortit du téléphone.

Edward se releva et s'assit. "Quoi?"

"Je veux dire, si tu l'es, on comprendra" dit-elle d'une voix remplie de sincérité.

"Je ne suis pas gay." La voix d'Edward était ferme.

"Tu n'as pas à …"

"Bella, je ne suis pas gay." Il la regardait droit dans les yeux avec une expression intense lui demandant de ne pas continuer cette conversation.

Elle leva les mains. "Très bien."

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis pas attiré par toutes ces femmes que cela signifie que je suis gay."

"Mais elles sont toutes magnifiques" dit Emmett.

"Oui, mais c'est _ton_ style de femmes" dit Edward.

"Alors quel est ton type de femmes?" demanda Emmett.

Edward hésita avant de répondre "Je préfère les brunes."

Emmett étouffa un petit rire.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il préférait les brunes. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait proposé des actrices blondes était qu'il était sorti avec Rosalie, donc elle avait imaginé qu'il préférait les blondes. Ca ne lui avait pas traversé l'esprit qu'Edward n'avait jamais été attiré par Rosalie.

Bella prit le téléphone. "Je pense que ça suffit avec ce jeu, Emmett. Bonne nuit."

"Non, attend…"

"Bonne nuit, Emmett" dit Edward.

"Hey!" protesta Emmett.

Bella raccrocha. Puis elle dit, "Je suis désolée pour tout ça."

Edward se rallongea. "C'est pas grave."

Bella se pencha pour poser le téléphone sur la table de chevet et mit un oreiller sous sa tête. "Il peut être très embêtant parfois."

"C'est Emmett, il ne le fait pas exprès."

"Exactement."

"Ce n'était pas si méchant" dit-il en mettant un oreiller sous sa tête lui aussi.

"Et bien, c'est probablement mieux que tu n'aies pas été là ces 7 dernières années comme ça tu n'as pas eu à faire avec Emmett quand il s'ennuyait." dit Bella. Immédiatement, elle regretta ce commentaire. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça. "Je suis désolée."

Edward la regarda. "Pourquoi?"

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir. "Je suis désolée de t'avoir hurlé dessus l'autre soir."

Il fixait la télévision. "Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça."

"Non, j'étais juste... j'étais juste un peu stressée par la situation ce jour là. Je ne voulais pas m'en prendre à toi."

"Ca va." Il hésita avant de dire "Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser."

Bella avait arrêté de regarder la télé il y a un moment. Elle regardait le plafond. "Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Pourquoi es-tu parti ?" Dans une voix plus fragile, Bella demanda "Etais-tu en colère après moi?"

Edward se tourna vers elle. "Non, je n'étais pas en colère après toi. Je suis parti parce que..." Il retomba sur le dos. "Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça maintenant, mais je suis parti parce que j'avais besoin de changement. Je suis désolé que ça t'ait blessée."

Bella laissa échapper un long soupir. "Ce fut un changement radical."

"Ouais."

Ils étaient allongés l'un à côté de l'autre. La télévision était allumée, mais ils ne la regardaient pas. Ils fixaient tous les deux le plafond.

Au bout d'un moment, Edward dit doucement "Tu m'as manquée."

"Tu m'as manqué aussi" répondit Bella.

Il prit la main de Bella. Celle-ci posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward. Edward éteint la télé.

Ils restèrent ainsi en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, Edward dit "Bella, je devrais retourner dans ma chambre."

Elle somnolait. Quand elle entendit qu'Edward voulait aller dans sa chambre, elle se réveilla et lui demanda "Peux-tu rester encore un peu? Jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme?"

"Très bien. Attend une minute." Edward se leva pour aller éteindre la lumière puis revint se coucher. Bella enleva ses chaussures et son pull. Quand Edward retourna sur le lit, Bella se coucha près de lui de nouveau mais cette fois elle posa sa tête sur son torse. Elle mit ses bras autour de son cou. Edward fut surpris par l'attitude de Bella mais s'installa lui aussi et passa un bras autour de sa taille. Il hésita avant de prendre la main de Bella dans la sienne.

Elle soupira et dit "Bonne nuit."

"Bonne nuit, Bella."

Il resta allongé près d'elle tranquillement un moment dans le noir, en écoutant sa respiration. Il guettait le moment où sa respiration se ferait plus lente, signe qu'elle était endormie. Il avait prévu de partir dès qu'elle dormirait, mais la chaleur exquise dégagée par le corps de Bella le fit se perdre dans des rêves merveilleux dans lesquels s'endormir avec Bella dans ses bras était tout à fait normal.

* Les Mariners est l'équipe de Baseball de Seattle.


	8. Ça vaut la peine de se battre

**Traductrice : Jeny !!!**

_Notes de la traductrice__ :_

_Alors voilà, chapitre 8 bouclé, pfiou! Je n'en suis pas mécontente.  
Alors merci a mes choupinettes avec qui je me marre tous les soirs sur MSN, Elodie, Vanessa, Sandrine et surtout mes chéries d'amour que j'aime à la folie (et non je n'exagère pas) Juju et Bethounette. Merci aussi à Claire et Audrey avec qui j'ai passé un super après midi à Angers. Enfin, un gros bisou à Sarah qui me fait confiance pour la relecture de sa FF. Ne changez rien les filles vous êtes SUPER!!!!  
Les personnages appartiennent à SM… Bla…bla…! Et ont veut encore plus de review, on adore ça alors à vos souris. ENJOY!!_

_Notes de la relectrice (Juju)__ :_

_Je voudrais juste ajouter à cela un grand bravo à Jeny ! Tu es une très bonne traductrice ! Tu trouves des expressions qui collent parfaitement à ce que dit l'auteure originale je trouve !_

_Sinon, je voulais vous dire, je suis sûre que vous allez adorer ce chapitre. Surtout la fin... Moi rien qu'en le relisant, j'étais toute HAPPY !!! :D_

_A bientôt pour le chapitre 9 ! Et n'oubliez pas le petit bouton vert tout en bas..._

_Note de l'équipe__ : _

**UN ENORME POUTOU A SANDRINE QU'ON ADORE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**AND A HUGE KISS TO JENNLYNNFS WHO IS THE AUTHOR OF THIS MARVELLOUS STORY !!!! **

P.S: Ca y est, on a fini nos remerciements, vous pouvez lire tranquillement maintenant. lol

**Chapitre 8 -**** Ça vaut la peine de se battre**

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do._

_Shiver_ - Maroon 5

Bella se retourna sur le dos et s'étira. Puis elle se frotta les yeux et s'assis. Elle était seule. La dernière chose dont elle se souvenait, c'était de s'être endormie avec Edward. Elle était déçue qu'il ne soit pas là quand elle s'était réveillée, mais elle se souvenait aussi d'avoir demandé à Edward de rester jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme. Elle se dit qu'il avait dû retourner dans sa chambre ensuite.

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de se sentir fâchée, mais elle ignora rapidement ce sentiment. Il était inutile d'être bouleversée par ce sujet, d'autant plus qu'ils n'avaient pas ce genre de relation.

Pourtant, elle ne pu, aussi, s'empêcher de se sentir bien, à cause de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu la nuit dernière. Elle lui avait manqué quand il était parti. A cette idée, elle sourit, tandis qu'elle se rendait dans la salle de bain de la chambre d'amie. Elle ne s'était jamais permis d'espérer qu'il puisse penser à elle quand il était loin, encore moins qu'elle puisse lui manquer. C'était une révélation, qu'elle avait encore du mal à croire.

Il avait semblé tellement facile à Edward de partir. Maintenant, il s'avérait que peut être ça ne l'avait pas été. Il avait dit qu'il était parti parce qu'il avait besoin de changement. L'explication n'était pas très explicite, mais Bella était rassurée parce qu'il n'était pas parti à cause de quelque chose qu'elle avait fait. Il y avait une partie d'elle qui avait facilement accepté cette excuse et voulait reprendre les choses avec Edward, là ou ils les avaient laissé.

Mais l'autre partie, la plus grande partie d'elle-même, était toujours hésitante à accepter les excuses d'Edward si facilement. Pourquoi son besoin de changement, incluait de l'ignorer pendant 7 ans? Pourquoi son nouveau mode de vie, signifiait couper complètement les ponts avec elle? Bella avait mal à la tête à l'idée des toutes les réponses possibles à ces questions difficiles.

Son humeur avait considérablement diminué après s'être douchée et changée. La réalité de sa relation avec Edward était qu'en surface, les choses allaient bien entre eux, mais Bella avait peur que ça n'évolue jamais. Elle voulait plus que juste échanger des plaisanteries amicales et revivre des souvenirs d'enfance.  
Bella _voulait_ Edward

Au fond, elle s'était rendu compte qu'avec Edward les choses n'iraient jamais plus loin qu'une relation frère-sœur. Edward semblait parfaitement se contenter de ça et c'était blessant.  
Elle aimait Edward. Ses sentiments pour lui avaient toujours été là, comme le réflexe de respirer pour vivre. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qu'elle avait besoin de comprendre ou de négocier. Sa capacité à aimer Edward était une aptitude innée qu'elle ne pourrait contourner même si elle essayait. L'idée de na pas aimée Edward était impossible.  
Il y a toujours eu Emmett et son meilleur ami Edward. Pendant un temps, parce qu'Emmett et Edward étaient toujours ensemble, Charlie avait pris l'habitude d'appeler Edward, l'autre frère.

Puis, un jour, elle vit Edward sous un nouveau jour. Elle ne le voyait plus comme l'autre frère. Il était devenu Edward, le meilleur ami de son frère.  
Elle se souvenait du moment elle avait vu Edward sous ce nouveau jour. C'était pendant sa dernière année au collège, son frère et Edward avaient déjà commencé le lycée. L'incident avec Maria avait tout déclenché, mais ce qui avait renforcé le fait qu'elle était complètement amoureuse d'Edward, avait été quand il était allé à son premier bal officiel.  
Lui et Emmett avait passé un certain temps à angoisser pour savoir qui ils allaient inviter. Emmett finit par inviter Lauren Mallory ce qui n'était pas une surprise, et Edward avait demandé à une nouvelle élève, Gianna. Elle était d'origine Italienne, mais venait de Californie. Bella était encore blessée par se souvenir. Elle était une déesse aux longs cheveux foncés et au teint chaud, qui n'aurait probablement pas été si mat si elle n'avait pas vécu en Californie. Apparemment, elle avait fait sensation à son arrivée au lycée de Forks et avait immédiatement gravité autour d'Edward.

D'après les détails que Bella avait désespérément recueillies des remarques désinvoltes d'Alice, Edward était très épris d'elle et elle de lui. Ils étaient sortis ensemble plusieurs fois et se téléphonaient à tout moment de la nuit. À l'époque, Bella avaient été troublé par ça, mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle ressentait ce genre de choses. Elle voulait juste qu'Edward soit heureux.

Ce n'est que le soir du bal, qu'elle réalisa que ça avait changé. Bella était allé chez les Cullen. Les rendez vous d'Emmett et Edward devaient y venir pour faire des photos. Alice était excitée de tous les voir en tenus de soirée. En faite, Bella n'avait pas vraiment prêté attention à toute l'agitation qu'il y avait dans les préparatifs. Elle était juste là pour voir son frère et son meilleur ami partir au bal du lycée.  
Quand Lauren et Gianna étaient arrivées, Esme et Alice étaient devenu folles devant leurs robes de soirée et avaient pris un tas de photos. Bella était restée derrière, assise sur les marches de l'escalier, écoutant tout le vacarme qu'elles faisaient devant les robes.

Quand Emmett et Edward avaient entendu ce qu'il se passait, ils avaient fait leur entrée en descendant l'escalier. Emmett a toujours eu un petit côté théâtral. Les filles attendaient leur arrivée dans le salon.

Cependant, pendant qu'ils terminaient de descendre les escaliers, Bella faillit tomber de la marche où elle était assise quand elle vit Edward. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu en costume avant et elle fut prise complètement au dépourvu. Un autre sentiment qui n'était pas familier pour Bella faisait surface. Elle ne sait pas ce que s'était, mais tout à coup, elle souhaitait que tous les efforts qu'il avait fait pour paraitre si beau et ravageur, fut pour elle et pas pour quelqu'un d'autre.  
Quand il vit son expression, il prit conscience de lui-même et lui demanda s'il était bien. Il lui fallut un moment avant de croasser un _oui. _Il lui donna un sourire tordu pendant qu'il passait devant elle pour rejoindre le salon où l'attendait son rendez vous.

Bella le suivi, mais resta à la porte. Quand Edward rejoint Gianna, ils se regardèrent et quelque chose se passa entre eux. Elle ne pouvait pas voir l'expression d'Edward, mais elle vit que les joues de Gianna avaient virées au rose. Ils n'eurent pas plus de temps pour s'attarder sur ce qu'il venait de se passer, parce qu'Esme vint leur demander de tous poser pour une photo.  
Elle voulait se retourner, mais Bella ne pouvait pas s'arrêter de regarder Edward, qui regardait Gianna. Il ne semblait pas vouloir retirer ces yeux d'elle. Bella voulait qu'il la regarde elle de cette façon. Quand Esme finit de prendre des photos, ils furent tous prêts à partir. Quand Edward pensa que personne ne regardait, il embrassa Gianna.  
C'était un bref et innocent baiser, mais c'était suffisant pour que Bella se sente bouleversée et que c'est yeux se remplissent de larmes.  
Elle ne tarda pas à disparaitre dans la salle de bain du bas, avant que quelqu'un puisse la voir. Elle était soulagée qu'ils doivent bientôt partir à la soirée, espérant qu'ils ne lui demanderaient pas de venir leur dire au revoir.

Alice vint la voire et quand elle trouva Bella, elle lui demanda qu'elle était le problème, et Bella lui répondit qu'elle ne se sentait pas bien. Elles montèrent dans la chambre d'Alice et elle fut ravie de prendre soin de Bella, afin qu'elle se sente mieux.

Gianna resta seulement une année et ça famille déménagea de nouveau. Le travail de son père obligeait la famille à se déplacer souvent et cette fois si, ils étaient partit dans le Maine.

Ce fut l'année la plus difficile qu'elle eu à subir. Ce fut presque aussi dur que le divorce de ses parents et que le départ de Renée pour l'Arizona. Bella avait 8 ans à l'époque, mais elle avait eu Emmett et Edward pour l'aider à traverser ça.

Mais cette douleur était différente. Bella était forcé de regarder, jour après jour, Gianna tenir la main d'Edward, Gianna embrasser Edward, Gianna faire un sourire à Edward, et tout ce temps elle attendait que ce soit son tour. Edward sembla très affecté part le départ de Gianna. Bella se sentit mal par rapport à ça souffrance, mais extrêmement soulagée que Gianna fut loin, très loin.

Les voix qui venaient de l'autre pièce, tirèrent Bella de sa rêverie. Elle se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir avant de rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Comme elle devait travailler plus tard, elle portait son jean foncé et un débardeur blanc, mais associé avec le chemisier blanc qu'elle portait après le salon de beauté. C'était un peu plus habillé que le traditionnel T-shirt qu'elle portait pour travailler, mais elle l'aimait vraiment beaucoup et voulait avoir une autre occasion de le mettre.

Quand elle entra dans la cuisine, elle fut surprise de toute l'agitation qui y régnait. Normalement, le matin chez les Cullen était calme et tout le monde était assis ensemble pour prendre le petit déjeuner. Au lieu de ça, Alice et Jasper étaient assis à table. Alice était penchée face à l'ordinateur portable de Jasper et avait une étrange expression de stress sur le visage, tandis que Jasper avait une main dans son dos, essayant de la calmer. Esme allait et venait dans la pièce familiale au téléphone. Carlisle se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte fenêtre qui menait vers la terrasse, et parlait sur son téléphone portable. Edward était debout dans la cuisine, à manger un bol de céréales.

Elle décida de rejoindre Edward qui posa le bol quand elle s'approcha.

« Bonjour, » dit il.

« Bonjour.» Elle regarda autour d'elle. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Edward alla vers l'un des placards sortit un bol pour Bella et le plaça sur le comptoir. Puis il prit une cuillère dans un tiroir et la mis dans le bol. Il répondit, « Ma mère essaie d'avoir un vol pour Montréal aujourd'hui. »

Bella se versa quelques céréales et était sur le point d'y ajouter du lait, mais elle s'arrêta brusquement quand elle entendit ce qu'Edward venait de dire. « Je ne savais pas qu'elle projetait d'aller à Montréal. »

Entre deux bouchées Edward dit, « Tante Tanya, la sœur de mon père, est enceinte et le travail a commencé. Un mois trop tôt. »

« Oh non. Est-ce que ça va aller? »

Edward respira doucement. « Mon père pense que ça ira, mais ma tante est seule. Mon oncle William est en voyage d'affaires. Elle est très inquiète en ce moment.

« Qui? Ta tante ou ta mère? »

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. « Les deux.»

« Est-ce que ton père prend l'avion avec ta mère. » Demanda-t-elle.

« Il ne peut pas partir aujourd'hui. Il y a trop de travail à l'hôpital pour qu'il puisse prendre un congé sans préavis. Il va essayer de prendre l'avion soit demain soit jeudi. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'Alice est en train de faire? »

« Elle cherche à reculer son vol. Comme ma mère a prévu de rejoindre ma tante aujourd'hui, elle va manquer toutes les choses pour le mariage qu'elle avait à faire. Alors, Alice va essayer de partir après demain quand tout sera réglé. Mais, elle s'inquiète pour son travail. »

Bella laissa son bol de céréales intact sur le comptoir et alla vers Alice. Elle parlait avec Jasper.

« Je sais que j'ai des responsabilités au travail, mais notre mariage est plus important pour moi maintenant, » dit Alice.

« Je sais, mais je suis sûr qu'Edward peut gérer les choses, » dit jasper.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil douteux à Jasper.

Bella s'assit dans la chaise vide à côté d'Alice. « Est-ce que je peux être utile d'une quelconque façon? »

Alice regarda Bella. « Je ne sais pas. Aujourd'hui ma mère était censée approuver les arrangements floraux et demain elle était aussi supposée approuver le menu du diner et le gâteau. » Elle regarda Jasper puis de nouveau Bella avant de dire, « Ce serait trop demander si tu pouvais… »

Bella posa sa main sur le bras d'Alice et le pressa légèrement. « Je serais heureuse d'aider. »

Les yeux d'Alice s'élargirent. « Vraiment? Parce que je sais que tu ne te soucie pas de ce genre de choses et si Rose était ici, elle n'aurait aucun problème… »

Bella sourit et dit, « C'est bon Alice. Si ça peut vous aider, je suis plus que prête à affronter tout ça pour vous. »

Alice se jeta au coup de Bella. « Merci beaucoup. »

Bella la sera également dans ses bras et après un moment, elle dit, « Maintenant, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? »

Edward les rejoint à la table, mais son portable sonna. Il s'excusa et répondit.

Alice tendit la main et Jasper lui passa le porte-documents. Alice le prit et le plaça devant Bella ensuite elle l'ouvrit sur une superbe composition de roses blanches.

« Cela ressemble à ce que je veux pour mon bouquet et les centres de tables pour la réception. » Elle tourna la page. « C'est-ce que je veux pour la cérémonie. »

Bella examina les images, faisant des allées et venues entre les pages. « Alors, qu'est que je suis supposée faire? »

Alice retourna vers une autre page avec une nouvelle composition florale, à la place des roses blanches, il s'agissait d'autres fleurs blanches, mais Bella ne savait pas lesquelles.

« Ils sont supposé faire un bouquet d'essai avec juste les roses blanches, puis une avec les roses blanches mélangées avec les gardénias. Ma mère était censée en choisir un des deux. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. « Alors, tu veux que ce soit moi qui choisisse? »

Alice sourit et dit, « En fait, si tu pouvais prendre des photos des bouquets et me les envoyer. Je te dirais lequel je préfère. »

Bella hésita avant de dire, « Cela me semble être quelque chose que vous auriez du avoir fait depuis longtemps. »

Alice poussa un soupir de frustration. « Oui, mais le fleuriste que j'ai choisi à beaucoup de demande et il est très particulier à propos de certaines choses. Il voulait attendre quelques semaines avant le mariage pour faire un bouquet d'essai afin de garantir que les fleurs seraient de saison, pour qu'elles soient les plus belles possible. » Alice roula des yeux.

« Et la nourriture? »

« Ce n'est pas avant demain. Et c'est le seul jour que j'ai pu obtenir. »

Bella prit une grande inspiration et souffla. Ensuite elle dit, « Alors, je dois juste prendre des photos et vous les envoyer et c'est tout? »

« Et bien, je veux aussi que tu observes bien les choses. Et avec la nourriture, goute là dit moi si c'est bon ou pas. » Elle pointa son porte-document. « Les photos des fleurs paraissent belle et le menu semble bon sur le papier, mais je veux juste être sûre. »

Bella acquiesça.

Jasper ricana, « Peut être que Bella pourrait t'avoir au téléphone en faisant tout ça. »

Bella sourit, mais Alice dit, « C'est une bonne idée. »

Jasper leva les mains. « Je plaisantais. »

« Non, ce sera parfait, parce que j'aurais ses premières impressions. Elle n'aura pas le temps de changer d'avis. » Dit Alice.

Jasper donna à Bella un sourire d'excuse.

Bella dit, « C'est bon. C'est probablement la meilleure solution. Je pense qu'Alice à raison.

Avant qu'Alice ne puisse répondre, Edward les rejoint à la table. Il dit, « Bella, Rosalie voudrait te parler. Je lui ai donné ton numéro. »

« Oh! » dit Bella. A cet instant son téléphone sonna. Elle décrocha.

« Salut, » dit elle.

« Bella? Est-ce qu'Edward t'a dit que j'allais appeler? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Il vient juste de le faire. Tout va bien? Emmett va bien? » Elle se leva et quitta la table.

« Emmett? En fait je ne l'ai pas encore vu. » Elle ajouta difficilement, « En faite, je t'appelle à propos d'autre chose. J'en ai discuté avec Edward et il pense que je devrais t'en parler. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux me demander? »

Elle entendit Rosalie prendre une respiration avant qu'elle ne dise, « Un de mes clients à besoin d'un mécanicien. »

Bella sentit son estomac se nouer.  
« Le mécanicien habituel de ce client est en dehors de la ville et il cherche quelqu'un désespérément, alors je me demandais si ce serait possible de… »

« Tu veux que je demande à Jacob? »

« Je ne demanderais pas si ça n'était pas inévitable. »

« Je suppose que la voiture de ton client est une de ces vieilles voitures. »

« En faite, c'est une voiture neuve. C'est l'actuel modèle de l'Aston Martin V12. »

Bella ne dit rien. Rosalie aurait bien pu lui dire que c'était une Camry et que ça aurait été la même chose.

Rosalie poursuivie, « Il est très exigeant à propos de ça et il ne veut pas que n'importe qui la manipule. »

« Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire, mais je ne peux pas garantir que Jacob en sera capable. »

« Je sais, mais ça aiderait de juste voir s'il peut. » Rosalie hésita avant de dire, « Il y a juste une chose. »

Bella regarda le plafond et soupira. « Quoi ? »

« Mon client voudrait savoir qu'elles sont les qualifications de Jacob avant de le laisser approcher sa voiture. »

« Tu es sérieuse? »

« Je sais c'est bizarre, mais c'est vraiment un bon client. J'ai déjà négocié quatre voitures pour lui. L'Aston Martin est sa voiture de tous les jours. C'est pourquoi c'est vraiment urgent. »

« Et bien, Jacob n'est pas vraiment le genre de gars qui tient un CV précis. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'un CV, mais aurait il des photos de ses travaux précédent? Serait il prêt à passer un entretient? »

Bella dit, « Je ne sais pas. Cela me semble vraiment exagéré pour une vidange. »

Le ton de Rosalie était patient. « Bella, si ce client aime le travail de Jacob, ça peut lui offrir beaucoup d'opportunités. »

Bella poussa un soupir. « Bien. Quand as-tu besoin de lui? »

« Dès que possible. »

« Comme aujourd'hui? »

Rosalie hésita avant de dire, « Oui. »

« Je suis supposé aider Alice avec les trucs du mariage. » Bella expliqua ce qui se passait et quand elle eu finit, Rosalie demanda à parler à Alice. Elle lui passa le téléphone.

Comme il semblait qu'elles allaient parler pendant un moment, Bella alla dans la cuisine pour finir ses céréales. Edward se joint à elle.

« Alors, Est-ce que tu vas parler à Jacob? Demanda Edward.

« Oui, c'est juste que… » Elle prit une bouchée de céréales plutôt que de finir sa phrase.

Edward de tourna face à elle. « Quoi? »

Elle hésita avant de dire, « Nous ne nous sommes pas vraiment quitter en très bons termes la dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus. »

Son front se rida. « Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Bella regarda Edward pendant un moment avant de continuer de manger ses céréales.

« Bella? » Demanda-t-il.

Elle prit un moment pour manger quelques bouchées de céréales et dit, « La dernière fois que je l'ai vu c'était… samedi matin. Après t'avoir vu. »

Edward comprit. « Oh! »

Bella continua de manger ses céréales.

Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre en silence avant qu'Edward ne dise, « Je suis désolé si j'ai causé des… »

Bella leva la main. « Non, ne t'excuse pas. C'est… compliqué. »

« Emmett a dit quelque chose comme ça aussi. »

Elle regarda Edward. « Quoi d'autre a t'il dit? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Pas grand-chose. Il a dit qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il se passait entre vous. »

« Oh, » dit elle.

Edward hésita avant de dire, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe entre vous? »

Bella remplit son bol de céréales de nouveau. Elle n'avait plus faim, mais elle n'aimait pas la direction que prenait leur conversation. Elle prit plusieurs bouchées avant de dire, « Nous sommes amis. »

Edward leva un sourcil. « Avez-vous toujours été de simple amis? »

Bella prit une grosse bouchée.

Edward laissa s'échapper un petit rire. « Je vais prendre ça pour un non. »

Bella eu du mal à avaler ses céréales. Elle alla au placard pour prendre un verre afin de pouvoir se servir du jus de fruits. Elle bu une grande gorgée avant de poser son verre.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse poser d'autres questions, Alice les rejoignit dans la cuisine. Elle rendit son téléphone à Bella.

Ensuite Alice dit, « Ok, voilà ce que nous allons faire. » Elle regarda Edward et Bella avec détermination. « Edward, tu va aller avec Bella chez Jacob pour lui parler et prendre des photos de ce sur quoi il en train de travailler en ce moment afin de les envoyer a Rosalie. Appelle-la une fois là-bas pour qu'elle puisse parler à Jacob. »

« Mais… » dit Bella.

Alice leva la main. « Une fois que vous serez passés chez Jacob, vous pourrez vous rendre chez le fleuriste. Le rendez-vous est à midi. »

Bella regarda sa montre. Il était déjà 10h du matin.

Edward dit, « Mais je suis supposé vous déposez toi et Jasper à l'aéroport. »

« Nous allons prendre un taxi. »

« C'est ridicule. Vous n'avez pas besoin de… »

Alice leva la main de nouveau. « Nous avons besoins que vous fassiez ça pour nous. Jasper et moi pouvons facilement prendre un taxi. »

« Mais je dois aller travailler a 14h,» dit Bella.

« Edward peut t'y déposer, » dit Alice en battant des cils.

« Mais ensuite il devra venir me chercher, » dit Bella avec frustration.

« Ce n'est pas grave. » dit Edward.

Bella secoua la tête et dit, « Non, je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire que d'attendre de venir me chercher au travail. »

Sur un ton pragmatique, Alice dit, « Probablement pas. »

Edward lui lança un regard furieux avant de dire, « J'ai juste un rapport à faire, mais rien d'autre, je suis libre pour le reste de la journée. » Il regarda Bella et lui donna un sourire rassurant. « Ça ne ma dérange pas. »

« Mais… » Dit Bella.

Alice la coupa. « C'est réglé. » Elle regarda Bella. « Tu dois appeler Jacob pour voir s'il est disponible. »

« Bien. » Bella s'excusa et alla dans la chambre d'ami.

Sur le chemin de la chambre elle ne pu s'empêcher de fulminer contre la situation. Elle voulait aider, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de mettre le bazar dans sa vie. Certes, elle n'avait pas prévu grand-chose, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elles conspiraient contre elle en la forçant à passer plus de temps avec Edward

Elle se sentit immédiatement coupable d'avoir eu cette pensée. Les compétences d'entremetteuses d'Alice et Rosalie n'allaient pas aussi loin. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir tous les malencontreux événements qui venaient de se produire. Elle savait que c'était une idée ridicule et qu'elle devait laisser ses ressentiments de côté. Même si elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être agacé par le fait de n'affronter rien de moins que Jacob et Edward en même temps.

Elle n'était même pas sûre que Jacob soit chez lui. Il avait l'habitude de quitter la maison sans prévenir quand il trouvait des pièces dont il avait besoin.

Une fois qu'elle fut dans la chambre, elle composa le numéro. Il répondit à la seconde sonnerie.

« Bella? » Il avait l'air surpris.

« Salut Jacob. »

« Je ne m'attendais pas à t'entendre avant un moment. »

Elle se sentit gênée. « Je suis désolé. Si tu es occupé alors… »

« Non, je suis juste en train de bricoler sur ma voiture. »

« C'est de ça que je voulais te parler. »

« La voiture? »

« Ouais. » Bella parla à Jacob de Rosalie et la situation avec son client. Ensuite elle expliqua ce que Rosalie espérait qu'il serait prêt à faire.

« Attends, qui est Rosalie exactement? »

« Rosalie Hale. Elle est la sœur de Jasper. Et Jasper est le fiancé d'Alice. »

« Oh. »

Elle n'eu pas besoin de préciser de qui Alice était la sœur.

« Es tu intéressé? Ou devrais-je simplement dire à Rosalie… »

« Je suis intéressé. »

« Vraiment? » Elle pensait qu'elle mettrait plus de temps à le convaincre.

« Je ne peux pas laisser passer la chance de bricoler une Aston Martin. » Il y avait une pointe d'amusement dans la remarque de Jacob.

Bella rit. « Bien. »

« Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas venir ici? » Il n'avait pas pris la peine de cacher son impatience.

« Oui, mais, » elle souffla avant de rajouter, « Edward sera avec moi. »

Il y eu un long silence.

« Jacob? »

« Ok, » dit-il d'un ton résigné.

« Après que nous soyons passé chez toi, nous sommes supposé aller chez un fleuriste pour sa sœur avant le mariage le week-end prochain. Elle veut que nous approuvions le choix des fleurs. »

« Tu n'as pas à expliquer quoi que ce soit. »

« Je sais. Je veux juste… »

« Bella, je ne veux pas que tu pense que tu ne peux pas me parler. Je sais ce que tu ressens. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était un secret. »

Sa voix était sincère et Bella se sentit mal. « Jacob… »

« Je vais bien. »

« Mais… »

« Si vous êtes heureux, alors… »

« Jacob, ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Il soupira. « Lui a tu dis? »

« Lui dire quoi? »

« Que tu es amou… »

« Non! »

« Bien, pourquoi? » en dépits de ses propres sentiments, Jacob était surpris.

« Parce que, ce n'est pas comme ça. »

« Bella, une fois que tu lui auras dit, ça le sera. »

Elle fut surprise par la certitude dans sa voix. « Jacob, tu ne sais pas… »

« Je sais que quand un gars te regarde comme ça, si tu lui dis que tu l'aime, il va tomber à genoux. »

Même si elle savait que Jacob ne pouvait pas le voir, elle secoua la tête.

« Regarde, ce n'est pas comme si je voulais vous pousser dans les bras l'un de l'autre. »

Bella émit un petit rire.

« Mais je veux que tu sois heureuse, Bella. »

« Jacob… »

Il ne voulait pas continuer à parler de ça. « Alors quand allez vous venir? »

Bella se pinça légèrement l'arête du nez. « Euh, peut être dans une demie heure? »

« D'accord. Je te vois toute à l'heure, » et il raccrocha.

Bella poussa un long soupir. Elle alla dans la salle de bain afin de s'assurer qu'elle était présentable. Ses yeux paraissaient un peu humide, alors elle cligna plusieurs fois afin que ça ne se voit plus. Ensuite elle se mit un peu du gloss qu'on lui avait donné au salon de beauté, en espérant que ça détournerait l'attention de ses yeux vers ses lèvres.

Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, Edward se tenait à la porte de la chambre.

Il demanda, « Est-ce que tu vas bien? »

« Ouais. » Elle attrapa son sac dans la penderie.

Quand elle alla vers la porte, Edward l'examina, « Tu es sûre? »

Elle acquiesça. « Je vais bien. »

« Comment ça c'est passé avec Jacob? » Il étudia attentivement son visage.

Elle lui donna un petit sourire afin de lui assurer qu'elle allait bien. « Il est intéressé et il à dit qu'il voulait parler avec Rosalie. Je lui ai dit que nous serions là dans une demi-heure. »

« Ok, » Il étudia son visage de nouveau. « Je pourrais y aller moi-même. »

Elle lui donna un grand sourire. « Non, je vais bien, vraiment. » Elle était aussi sûre que Jacob lui ferait passer un sale quart d'heure si elle n'était pas là pour faire tampon.

« Si tu es sûr, alors laisse-moi juste récupérer mon ordinateur portable » Il sortit de la chambre.

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin de ton ordinateur portable? » Demanda-t-elle en le suivant.

« Rosalie veut que je lui transferts les photos du travail de Jacob tout de suite et elle voudrait aussi lui parler en vidéo conférence. »

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. « Oh bah ça alors. Je pense qu'elle est pire qu'Alice. »

Ils rirent.

Alice les rejoignirent dans le hall tandis qu'Edward montait à l'étage pour prendre son ordinateur.

Elle demanda, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle? »

Bella s'éclaircit la voix. « Rien. »

« Nous apprécions vraiment ce que tu fais, Bella. »

« Ne vous en faite pas pour ça. »

« Non je sais combien c'est difficile pour toi. »

Alice baissa la voix. « Est-ce que ça va aller avec Jacob? »

Elle acquiesça. « Il allait bien au téléphone. »

« Est-ce que ça sera gênant qu'Edward soit là? »

Bella hésita. « Un peu, mais je serais heureuse qu'il soit là. »

Alice sourit.

Edward revint avec son ordinateur. Il l'avait mis dans une besace en cuir marron qu'il portait en bandoulière sur son épaule.

Alice serra Bella et Edward dans ses bras avant leur départ. Ils allaient tous se revoir dans quelques jours au chalet où ils allaient passer le week-end, mais Alice avait toujours aimé les démonstrations d'affections.  
…………………………………………………..............................................................

Ils avaient emprunté la Mercedes d'Esme parce que la voiture d'Edward était restée en Californie. Ça ne leurs pris pas longtemps pour se rendre chez Jacob. Ils allèrent directement vers le garage. Bella entrait directement à l'intérieur en général, mais comme elle était avec Edward, elle préféra frapper avant.

Il y eu des bruits d'outils que l'on déplace et après quelques minutes la porte s'ouvrit.

« Hey, Bella. » Embry donna un large sourire à Bella, mais quand il vit Edward qui se tenait à côté d'elle, son sourire diminua et il fit un signe de tête à Edward en guise de bonjour. Il se poussa de l'entrée afin de les laisser passer.

« Hey, Embry. » Bella entra et Edward la suivi.

Jacob était devant sont établi, en train d'essuyer ses mains avec un chiffon. On aurait dit qu'il venait juste de sortir de dessous la voiture. Bella jeta un coup d'œil à la voiture et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser un léger sourire se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Elle lui semblait identique à chaque fois.

« Ne la regarde pas comme ça. J'en ai presque fini avec elle, » dit Jacob.

Bella se tenait en face de la Mustang. « Si tu le dis. »

Jacob s'était rapproché et se tenait juste à côté de Bella. « Tu n'a jamais vraiment su apprécier mes compétences. »

Bella ri. « Tu as raison. Elles sont complètement inefficaces sur moi. »

« Un jour, Bella. » Il lui donna un petit sourire complice.

Bella jura intérieurement parce qu'elle rougissait. Jacob était encore plus attirant quand il souriait.

Edward toussa.

Bella se tourna. « Désolé, » elle regarda Edward avant de se tourner vers Jacob et de dire, « C'est Edward Cullen. »

Edward tendit la main et Jacob la serra.

« Désolé. J'ai essayé de les nettoyer avant que vous n'arriviez ici. Jacob lâcha la main d'Edward et la leva. Les mains de Jacob étaient couvertes de taches noires.

Edward regarda sa main et bien sûr, il y avait la même marque dessus. Edward laissa échapper un petit rire et Edward entreprit de s'essuyer la main sur son jean. « Pas de soucis » il regarda autour de lui dans le garage. « Est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je peux mettre ça? » Il retira son sac de ses épaules. « Rosalie attend. »

« Exact, » Jacob lui montra l'établi.

Edward s'en approcha, y déposa son ordinateur portable, et l'alluma. Il sortit, aussi, un appareil photo numérique du sac.

Bella demanda, « Est-ce que je dois commencer à prendre des photos. »

« Bien sûr, » Edward lui passa l'appareil.

Bella le prit et alla vers la voiture.

Moins d'une minute plus tard, le visage de Rosalie apparut sur l'écran de l'ordinateur d'Edward.

« Waouh! Qui c'est? » Dit Embry en poussant presque Edward du chemin.

Jacob s'approcha afin de regarder l'écran. « Rosalie? »

Elle sourit. « Jacob? J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi. »

Embry poussa Jacob sur le côté. « Je suis Embry. J'aide Jacob de temps en temps. »

Rosalie lui donna un sourire amical. « Enchantée de te rencontrer aussi, Embry. »

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel.

« As-tu des photos de la mustang? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bella est en train d'en faire en ce moment, » dit Edward.

« Oh, a-t-elle déjà pris des photos du moteur? »

Edward se tourna pour regarder Bella. « Est-ce que tu as entendu? »

« Oui. » Elle alla jusqu'à l'avant de la voiture, et prit deux photos du moteur.

« Alors, Rosalie, qu'est-ce que tu fais exactement? » Embry tenta de prendre un air désintéressé, mais son ton était enthousiaste.

Elle lui donna un petit sourire. « Je suis un courtier de voitures rares et de collection. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Comment as-tu commencé ça? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Les voitures ont toujours été une passion pour moi. »

« Vraiment? » Embry mit son coude sur l'établi et posa son menton dans sa main, en regardant Rosalie sur l'écran. « Alors, toi-même, tu restaures des voitures? »

Rosalie poussa quelques cheveux de son épaule. « Je travaille sur un Bentley S3 de 1964. »

A ce moment là, Embry se redressa et Jacob poussa Edward de devant l'ordinateur.

Edward entendit une longue succession de questions rapides qui fusaient entre Rosalie, Jacob et Embry. Bella fini de prendre les photos et se plaça à côté d'Edward.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » demanda-t-elle après lui avoir remit son appareil photo.

« Ils sont en train de parler de la voiture que Rosalie restaure, » dit Edward.

Il enleva ensuite la carte mémoire se son appareil et l'inséra dans le lecteur de carte de son ordinateur.

« Excusez-moi une minute, » dit-il et Jacob et Embry se déplacèrent sur le côté. « Rosalie, je télécharge les photos que Bella a pris. »

« Ok, » dit elle.

Il réduisit la fenêtre vidéo et envoya les photos, par mail, à Rosalie, il remit la fenêtre à sa taille normale.

« Je viens juste de t'envoyer les photos, Rosalie. »

« Ok. Je vais vérifier. » Rosalie disparut un moment. Quand elle revint, elle avait l'air très heureuse.

Elle dit, « Il semble que tu sois vraiment proche des finitions. »

Jacob donna à Bella un regard de « je te l'avais bien dit ».

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

Rosalie demanda, « Comment ça se fait que tu n'ai pas de site web? »

Jacob leva ses mains sales. « Je ne suis pas exactement le genre de gars à créer un site web. »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Tu pourrais engager quelqu'un afin de le faire pour toi. »

Il mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Quel serait l'intérêt? »

Elle se pencha plus près de l'écran. « Pour élargir ta clientèle. »

Il ri. « J'aime restaurer les vieilles voitures. Et je n'ai pas d'envie de grandeur sur ce que je fais. »

Elle se pencha en arrière, mais laissa son menton dans sa main. « Tu serais surpris de l'ampleur de la demande pour un bon mécanicien dans ce genre d'activité. »

Embry coupa la conversation. « Ça me semble être une bonne idée. »

Jacob lança un regard furieux à Embry, qui fit un pas en arrière.

Rosalie pouffa de rire. « Je connais quelqu'un qui pourrait t'aider. Quand j'aurais trouvé ses coordonnées, je te les transmettrais. »

À partir de là, la conversation entre Jacob et Rosalie tourna autour du client de Rosalie et du travail qu'il y avait à faire. Jacob était intrigué, mais il hésitait à accepter. Il dit à Rosalie qu'il allait y réfléchir et qu'il lui ferait savoir en fin de journée.

Quand il sembla que la conversation de Jacob et Rosalie touchait à sa fin, Bella se plaça devant l'écran.

« Alors, comment est Portland? » demanda Bella.

Jacob et Edward s'éloignèrent donnant à Bella un peu d'intimité pour parler à Rosalie.

Rosalie rangea quelque papier autour d'elle. « C'est……sympa. »

Bella dit, « J'ai parlé a Emmet hier soir. »

Rosalie se figea. « Lui as-tu dit que je … »

Bella secoua la tête. « Il ne sait rien. » Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Tu ne serais pas nerveuse, si? »

Rosalie s'éloigna encore de l'écran. « Non, c'est juste….. Il est là pour assister à une conférence, alors… »

« Il n'assiste pas à la conférence le soir. »

Rosalie s'éclaircit la voix. « Je sais. Je … »

« Il sera déçu s'il sait que tu étais là et qu'il n'a pas eu l'occasion de te voir. »

Les yeux de Rosalie s'élargirent. « Bella tu ne vas pas lui dire, n'est-ce pas? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Peut être si tu continues comme ça. »

Rosalie leva les mains. « Ok. Je vais lui parler aujourd'hui. »

Elle sourit. « Bien. »

« Et comment vont les choses pour toi? »

Bella changea de place. « Bien. »

« Juste bien? »

« Rosalie, je dois y aller. Edward et moi devons nous arrêter chez le fleuriste. »

Rosalie fit un sourire en coin. « Ça devrait être amusant. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Bye Rosalie. » Ensuite elle ferma rapidement la fenêtre vidéo avant que Rosalie ne puisse dire autre chose.

Bella se retourna pour voir Jacob et Edward devant la Mustang. Chacun d'eux avait les bras croisés. Ils parlaient à voix basse et quand Bella approcha d'eux, ils s'arrêtèrent et se tournèrent vers elle.

Il y avait un tel contraste entre leurs deux apparences, mais malgré leurs différences, ils étaient tous les deux beaux à leur manière. Bella sentit une chaleur l'envahir à la façon dont eux aussi la détaillait.

« Prête? »

Bella hocha la tête. Elle n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour parler. Elle détestait être affectée de cette manière.

Edward s'avança et commença à ranger son ordinateur portable. Elle regarda Jacob qui la dévorait toujours des yeux.

Bella tourna son regard vers la voiture. « Alors, est-ce que tu vas aider le client de Rosalie? »

Edward avait fini d'emballer ses affaires et se tenait près d'elle. Elle sursauta quand elle senti la main d'Edward dans le bas son dos.

Jacob vit le geste. Il hésita avant de dire, « Je vais y penser et en parler à mon père avant de prendre une décision. »

« Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'en parler à ton père? Il dira oui à tout ce que… » Embry ne finit la fin de sa phrase parce que Jacob lui donna un regard d'avertissement.

Edward se pencha et dit, « Es-tu prête à y aller? »

Elle regarda Edward et ensuite Jacob. « En fait, je voudrais parler avec Jacob quelques minutes, si tu es d'accord? »

Edward étudia le visage de Bella un instant avant de dire, « Si c'est-ce que tu veux, je vais aller attendre dans la voiture. » Il fit un signe de tête vers Jacob. « Heureux de t'avoir rencontré. »

Jacob hocha la tête en retour. Edward donna un dernier regard à Bella avant de quitter le garage.

Embry s'éclaircit la voix. « Je vais aller voir si…… voir si Billy a besoin de quelque chose. »

Jacob rit de la rapidité avec laquelle Embry avait quitté le garage. Son père était au bar, à faire l'inventaire.

Jacob marcha jusqu'au moteur.

Bella hésita avant de dire, « Alors vas-tu m'appeler et me dire comment ça va avec le client de Rosalie? »

Jacob ne sortit pas la tête de sous le capot. « Je n'ai pas dit que j'allais le faire. »

« Aller, Jacob. »

Il lui fallu une minute avant de dire, « Ok. Tu sais que je vais le faire, mais je ne voulais pas paraître trop impatient devant eux. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y de mal a juste dire que tu vas le faire? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois faire attendre Rosalie? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne veux pas qu'on est l'impression que je n'ai pas de vie. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. « Peut être que je devrais suivre certains de tes conseils. »  
Cette fois si Jacob leva les yeux vers elle.

« Entre elle et Alice, elles m'envoient dans tous les coins de la ville, à faire des choses pour elles. »

« Et bien, c'est parce que tu es une bonne amie. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Ou juste une bonne poire. »

« Toi? Une bonne poire? » Il lui donna un sourire taquin.

« Peu importe. Alors, vas-tu me faire savoir comment ça se passe? »

Il baissa les yeux vers le moteur. « Tu pourras simplement le demander à Rosalie. »

« C'est vrai. » Bella poussa un profond soupir. « Mais, je voudrais avoir ton point de vue sur la façon dont ça se passe. »

Jacob arrêta de bricoler le moteur, mais ne regarda pas Bella quand il dit, « On verra. »

Bella savait ce qui se passait. Ça ressemblait beaucoup à quand Edward a commencé à s'éloigner d'elle. Elle sentit une partie de son cœur se briser.

« Est-ce que je peux te demander quelque chose? » Il leva les yeux du moteur et la regarda.

« Ouais. » Elle fit un pas vers lui.

Bella pouvait voir la peine sur son visage avant qu'il ne dise, « Pourquoi est il parti? »

Elle regarda ses chaussures.

« Tu ne lui as pas parlé de ça, pas vrai? »

Bella soupira. « Si. »

Il la regarda impatient.

Bella jouait avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. « Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de changement. »

Jacob attendait qu'elle s'explique, mais elle ne le fit pas, il dit; « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? A-t-il dit autre chose? »

Bella se lécha les lèvres. « Non. »

Jacob vint se mettre en face de Bella. « Donc, il t'a dit qu'il a eu besoin de changement et c'est tout. Tu es ok avec ça? »

Le front de Bella se rida. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? »

Il l'a regarda avec incrédulité. « Il est parti pendant 7 ans et la seule excuse qu'il te donne c'est qu'il avait besoin de changement? Et tu ne lui pas demandé de s'expliquer? »

« Il a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas l'expliquer. »

Jacob resta bouche bée.

Bella inclina le menton. « Quoi? »

Il secoua la tête. « Et tu es prête à l'accueillir de nouveau, juste comme ça? »

Bella ouvrit de grands yeux. « Juste comme ça? Tu a l'air de croire que c'est facile pour moi. »

« Et bien, ça ne l'est pas? » Son ton était à moitié accusateur.

« Non. Seulement…. » Bella ferma les yeux et dit, « Il a dit que je lui avais manqué. »

« Et? »

Bella ouvrit les yeux. « Et quoi? »

Il secoua la tête. « Bella si tu lui as manqué, pourquoi ne t'as t'il pas appelé ou envoyé de mail? Il aurait pu t'écrire une lettre. Il semble capable d'aligner deux mots. »

« Jacob ! » s'écria-t-elle frustrée.

Jacob leva une main. « Je suis désolé, c'est juste que… »

Après un moment, elle dit, « C'est juste que quoi? »

Jacob la regarda. « La Bella Swan que je connais n'aurait pas accepté ce genre de conneries. »

Bella hésita. « De quoi tu parles? »

Il sortit un chiffon de sa poche et commença à nettoyer les pièces du moteur. « Je ne comprends pas comment tu peux accepter ce qu'il dit comme ça. »

Elle leva les mains en l'air. « Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé faire? »

Il arrêta d'astiquer et roula le chiffon dans son poing. « Heu, qu'est-ce que tu penses de lui botter les fesses pour commencer. »

Elle sera les poings et les posa sur ses hanches. « Jacob, pourquoi est-ce que tu es comme ça? »

« Moi? » Jacob la regarda de nouveau avec incrédulité. « Pourquoi est-ce que toi tu es comme ça? »

« Je n'ai rien fait, » dit-elle.

Il croisa les bras. « C'est exactement ce que je pense. »

« Je... » Bella ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais rien ne sortit. Elle regardait ses mains entrelacées maintenant.

Jacob regretta immédiatement ce qu'il avait dit. Il marcha vers elle et attrapa son menton. « Je suis désolé. C'était hors de propos. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu as raison. Je me déteste pour ne pas… Je suis juste effrayée. »

Il baissa la main. « De quoi as-tu peur? »

Bella recula et prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne pense pas que j'arriverais à vivre sans lui. C'est comme une lente combustion que tu apprends à tolérer après un temps, tu vois? Ça fait toujours mal et c'est un rappel constant de ce que tu as perdu mais, c'est aussi une chose avec laquelle j'ai appris à vivre. Et ensuite, après un temps j'au cru que je l'avais oublié. »

Elle s'appuya contre la voiture. « Puis quand il est revenu, c'était comme si la brulure s'était transformé en incendie et j'ai été bouleversée et blessée de nouveau. Je ne voulais pas le voir parce que c'était plus facile d'être en colère. Mais, lui et Emmet sortaient ensemble et il était inévitable que je le vois. Tout d'un coup, c'était comme si il n'était jamais parti. »

Bella jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux. « Tu dois penser que je suis vraiment pathétique. Mais, on dirait qu'après 7 ans sans nouvelle, le simple fait d'être près de lui est suffisant. »

Jacob s'adossa contre la voiture à côté d'elle. « Ce n'est pas pathétique. »

Bella laissa échapper un rire aigue. « En fait, ce n'est pas le plus pathétique. »

Il l'a regarda, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Je lui ai dit que je pensais qu'il était parti parce qu'il était en colère contre moi, et il m'a dit que ça n'était pas ça. » Elle hésita avant de dire, « Quand il a dit ça, j'ai été libéré d'un gros poids sur mes épaules et je ne me suis souciée de rien d'autre. »

Après un moment, Jacob dit, « Tu as raison. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « A propos de quoi? »

« C'est pathétique. » Il lui fit un petit sourire.

Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Il leva les mains. « Je plaisante. »

« Jacob, si tu… »

Il se poussa de la voiture et se plaça devant elle. « Je suis désolé. Je pense que je me retrouve dans ce que tu dis. »

L'expression de Bella s'adoucie et elle changea de place.

Après une minute, Jacob dit, « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? » Elle regarda ses mains.

« Es tu sérieuse? » demanda-t-il avec exaspération.

« Quoi? » elle le regarda.

« Bella! » Il secoua la tête. « Tu ne vas pas rester sans rien faire, n'est-ce pas? »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis supposé… »

Il leva une de ses mains. « Ok. Tu as été blessée et tu lui en as voulu et maintenant ça semble aller mieux. Mais tu sais qu'au fond, ça ne l'ai pas. » Il lui jeta un regard avant de dire, « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à propos de ça? »

Elle pencha la tête en arrière et soupira. « Jacob, ce n'est pas aussi simple. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

« Parce que je ne suis pas sûre de pouvoir m'en remettre s'il me quitte de nouveau. Je ne veux rien faire qui pourrait… » Elle lui lança un regard suppliant. « Si j'ai fais quelque chose pour qu'il parte… »

Jacob soupira. Puis il dit, « Pourquoi fais tu ça? »

« Faire quoi? »

« Tu n'as pas assez confiance en toi. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Jacob. »

« Ok, laisse moi prendre un exemple que tu vas comprendre. » Il fit un pas en avant. « Tu prends des cours de boxe. »

Bella étudiait les taches d'huile sur le sol, mais les paroles de Jacob lui firent lever les yeux vers lui.

Il continua, « Si j'avais la moindre chance d'être avec toi, je voudrais me battre pour toi. Il y a tellement de raisons Bella. » On aurait dit qu'il voulait la toucher, mais il garda ses bars le long de son corps.

A la place il dit, « Tu sais qu'elle est me raison favorite? »

Elle attendait qu'il continue.

Il hésita avant de se pencher et Bella ferma les yeux. Elle s'attendait à sentir les lèvres de Jacob sur les siennes, mais à la place il déposa de doux baisers sur ses paupières.

Elle les ouvrit et elle lui donna un regard confus.

« J'aime ta façon de voir les choses, » il lui fit un petit sourire en coin. « Et la façon dont tu me regardes quand tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu le fais. »

Bella se sentit rougir elle réussit à peine à dire, « Tu es ridicule. »

Il fit un pas en arrière. « Tu vaux bien plus que dix Edward Cullen. »

Elle rit. "Tu exagères." Elle y pensa pendant une minute avant de dire, « Je dirais plutôt vingt. »

Cette fois ci Jacob rit. Après un moment, il regarda Bella et dit, « Je veux juste que tu sois heureuse. Et si Edward est celui qui peut le faire, alors ça me va. » Il retourna vers le moteur. « N'oublie juste pas que tu en vaux la peine, Bella. »

Elle secoua la tête.

Il la regarda. « Je suis sérieux. »

« Je sais. »

« Bella, » il dit son nom avec une voix menaçante.

« Je sais, Jacob. C'est juste… » Elle secoua la tête de nouveau. « Ça va me prendre un certain temps pour me faire à cette idée. »

« Est-ce que tu veux être heureuse? »

Elle acquiesça, « Bien sûr. »

« Alors, fais ce qu'il faut pour être heureuse. »

« C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire. »

Il secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu n'as toujours pas compris ce que j'ai dit? »

« Jacob, » dit elle gênée.

Il réfléchit une seconde avant de dire, « Oh, attend. » Quand il fut sûr d'avoir son attention, il dit, « Fonce dans le tas et salit toi un peu. »

« Quoi? » Bella le regarda comme s'il était fou.

« Ce n'est pas ce qu'Emmett dirais? Tu as peur d'être blessée et tu n'es pas sûr de toi, mais Emmett te dirait de dépasser ça, pas vrai? »

Bella ouvra et ferma la bouche, mais rien ne sortit.

Il haussa les épaules. « Hey, j'ai essayé de te donner mon point de vue, et tu t'entêtes malgré tout. Alors, je n'ai pas pris de gants. »

Bella rit.

« Maintenant sort d'ici, » dit il d'un ton moqueur. « Edward est probablement fou de jalousie en ce moment. »

« Il ne l'est pas! » Elle était scandalisée par cette réflexion.

Jacob leva un sourcil. « Veux-tu lui donner une raison d'être jaloux? »

« Non! » Elle secoua la tête. « Il ne serait pas jaloux si je sortais avec Brad Pitt devant lui. »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Peu importe. Bye, Bell. » Il marcha autour de la voiture et s'assis à côté de celle-ci, s'apprêtant à retourner dessous.

« Jacob! » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qui mettait simplement fin à la conversation comme ça.

« Pourquoi es tu encore là? » Il lui parla de dessous la voiture. « N'as-tu pas dis que vous deviez aller chez le fleuriste? »

« Oh, mince! » Elle regarda sa montre. Le rendez vous était dans 30 min. « Ok. Je dois y aller, mais appelle moi pour me dire comment ça se passe avec le client de Rosalie. »

« Très bien, » dit il sur un ton de défaite.

Elle lui dit au revoir et sortit du garage. Elle vit qu'Edward attendait dans la voiture et il semblait tendu. Elle ouvrit la portière du passager et entra.

« Désolé, » dit-elle pendant qu'elle bouclait sa ceinture.

Il démarra. « Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ouais. » Bella attendait qu'il s'engage sur la route, mais quand il ne le fit pas, elle le regarda. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

Il examina le visage de Bella et son front se rida. « Tu as une tâche sur le menton. »

« C'est vrai? » Bella tira le pare soleil et regarda dans le miroir. Elle avait une tache noire au milieu du menton là ou Jacob avait placé son pouce.

Elle jura et commença frotter, ce qui empira les choses. Elle savait que si Jacob voyait ça, il se moquerait bien d'elle.

Edward dit, « Je pense que ma mère à des mouchoirs dans la boite à gants. »

Bella ouvrit la boite à gants et en prit un. Elle commença à frotter.

Edward était déjà sur la route tandis que Bella tentait d'enlever la tache. Ils étaient silencieux, mais l'atmosphère était tendue.

Elle fut heureuse quand ils arrivèrent à la boutique de fleurs. Ils entrèrent et le fleuriste les accueillit chaleureusement. Edward lui dit qu'ils étaient là pour Alice et son visage s'éclaira. Il dit qu'il avait les échantillons et qu'il devait les sortir pour nous les montrer. Il laissa Bella et Edward seul pendant qu'il allait à l'arrière boutique.

Bella s'approcha de la vitrine afin d'y admirer les différents bouquets de fleurs. Edward la rejoignit.

Après quelques minutes, Edward, essaya de paraitre indifférent, en disant, « Alors, de quoi toi et Jacob avez-vous parlez? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Nous avons discuté de, si oui ou non il allait aider le client de Rosalie. »

Il attendit qu'elle continue, mais quand elle ne le fit pas, il dit, « C'est tout? »

Elle se pencha pour voir un bouquet de tulipes et de jacinthes qui se trouvait plus bas dans la vitrine. « Nous avons parlé d'autre chose aussi. »

Il la regarda, mais elle était concentrée sur le bouquet. « Tu es resté la bas un moment. »

« Je suis désolé si je t'ai fait attendre. »

Il essaya de masquer l'impatience dans sa voix. « Comment t'ai tu fais la trace sur ton menton? »

Bella se releva et le regarda. Elle vu que sont front était ridé et sa mâchoire crispée, mais ne compris pas pourquoi.

« Jacob l'a faite. »

Ses narines se dilatèrent. Sa bouche était fermée, mais sa mâchoire tressaillit. Elle se souvint que Jacob avait dit qu'Edward pourrait être jaloux qu'elle soit avec lui. Il était dur pour elle de croire ça, alors elle pensa qu'Edward essayait de la protéger plus qu'autre chose. Emmett aurait probablement réagit de la même façon.

Donc, elle fit comme si elle était avec Emmett.

Elle dit, « Je pensais que j'avais tout retiré, mais parfois c'est difficiles d'effacer les traces de là ou les mains de Jacob ont été. »

Edward blêmit. « Tu veux dire que vous avez… »

« Et bien nous n'avions pas beaucoup de temps. Et Jacob prend toujours son temps quand il veut… »

« Alors, pendant que j'attendais dans la voiture, toi et Jacob étiez… seuls dans le garage… » Edward haussa la voix.

« Et bien nous somme deux adultes consentants. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Je peux pas croire que tu as… »

« Que j'ai quoi? » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Que j'ai eu un moment torride avec un mécanicien bien doté. »

Edward ouvra et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais rien ne sortit.

« Tu es pire qu'Emmett. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et vis un petit sourire sur les lèvres de Bella. Après un moment il dit, « Quoi? »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire.

« Attend. » Il plissa les yeux. « Es tu juste en train de te moquer de moi? »

« Tu pensais que j'étais sérieuse? »

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Ça n'explique pas comment tu t'es fait cette tache sur le menton. »

Elle inclina sa tête sur le côté. « Il m'a embrassé. » Bella ne prit pas la peine de préciser ou Jacob l'avait embrassé parce qu'elle était satisfaite de voir l'expression de surprise d'Edward.

Il était devenu tout blanc et son regard était perdu dans la vitrine de fleurs. « Je pensais que vous étiez juste amis. »

« Nous le sommes, mais…. » Pourquoi devait elle lui expliquer ça. Le fait qu'elle ait dit qui qu'ils étaient juste amis devrait suffire. Elle ne voudrait pas expliquer ça à Emmett simplement parce que ça n'est pas ses affaires.

Elle étudia le visage d'Edward et vit que son front était ridé mais qu'il essayait d'avoir l'air indifférent. Elle se sentit mal de se moquer de lui de cette manière et réalisa qu'il n'avait pas les années d'expériences d'Emmett pour endurer son discours sur le sexe opposé.

« Je suis désolé, » dit-elle avec autant de sincérité qu'elle le pouvait.

Il se tourna pour la regarder. « C'est bon. Je suppose que je le méritais. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça n'est pas grave. Jacob ne serait pas Jacob s'il n'essayait pas de me voler un baiser. »

Son front se rida de nouveau, mais avec préoccupation. « Les amis ne sont pas censé s'embrasser normalement. »

« Bien sûr qu'ils le font. »

« Bella, non ils ne le font pas. » Il mit ses deux mains sur ses épaules. « Je pense qu'il essaye de profiter de toi. »

« Non, je ne pense pas. » Et pour lui prouver, elle fit un pas vers lui et l'embrassa.

Ce n'était pas comme l'autre fois où leurs lèvres s'étaient juste effleurées. Ses lèvres étaient collées sur lui elle sentait l'électricité la traverser jusqu'aux orteils.

Bella s'éloigna. Il s'agissait d'un bref, mais apparemment innocent, baiser, mais il laissa Bella sur sa faim.

« Tu vois? » réussit elle à peine à dire, ensuite elle ouvrit les yeux. Bella fut surprise par l'expression d'Edward.

Il la regarda puis regarda ses lèvres. « Bella? »

Elle se sentit rougir. En voyant son expression choquée, elle réalisa qu'elle était allée trop loin. Elle fit un pas en arrière et les mains d'Edward tombèrent sur le côté.

Avant qu'Edward ne puisse dire ou faire quoi que ce soit, son téléphone sonna.

« Tu devrais répondre, » dit Bella soulagé de l'interruption.

« Ça peut attendre, » dit il en faisant un pas vers elle.

Son téléphone cessa de sonner, mais quelques secondes plus tard, _I'm just a girl_ de No Doubt commença à retentir.

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. « C'est Alice. »

Edward sortit de sa stupéfaction. « C'est sa sonnerie? »

Elle acquiesça et sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

« Qu'elle est la mienne? »

Bella répondit à son téléphone plutôt qu'a la question d'Edward. « Alice? »

« Hey! Est-ce que vous êtes chez le fleuriste? »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. « Ouais, nous y sommes en ce moment. »

« Je viens juste d'essayer d'appeler Edward, et il n'a pas répondu. Il est avec toi? »

« Ouais, il est à côté de moi. »

« Alors pourquoi il n'a pas répondu? »

« Euh, je ne sais pas. Peut être que son portable est éteint. » Elle regarda Edward qui l'observait, mais il ne semblait pas faire attention à ce qu'elle disait à Alice.

« Ok. Peu importe. Avez-vous déjà vu les fleurs? »

« Non, nous attendons toujours que le fleuriste nous les montre. »

À ses paroles, le fleuriste sortit de la réserve.

« Désolé d'avoir été si long. Mon assistant les avaient déplacé et nous avons du les chercher parmi les autres compositions. »

« Oh, il est ici. » Bella soupira de soulagement.

Les choses sérieuses commencèrent à partir de là. Edward du retourner à la voiture pour prendre son appareil photo et son ordinateur portable. Il finit par envoyer les photos à Alice par e mail.

Les négociations durèrent plus longtemps que prévu. Bella était inquiète d'être en retard au travail. Edward remarqua que Bella vérifiait l'heure fréquemment, et rappela gentiment à Alice qu'il devait déposer Bella au travail.

Alice termina sa conversation avec le fleuriste et finalisa ses décisions sur les fleurs. Une fois que cela fut fait, Edward emballa ses affaires et ils sortirent. Sur la route de l'université, ils s'arrêtèrent et prirent des sandwiches.

Ils furent finalement à l'heure au campus. Bella termina la dernière bouchée de son sandwich à la dinde juste avant qu'Edward se gare.

« Je ne pense pas avoir déjà vu quelqu'un avalé un sandwich de cette manière avant, »  
Elle prit quelques gorgées de sa bouteille d'eau. « Hey, j'ai appris du meilleur. »

Edward rit de la référence à Emmett. « Alors, à qu'elle heure je dois venir te chercher? »

« Mon quart se termine à 6h00. »

« Ok. »

« Je te verrais plus tard. » Elle sauta de la voiture. Il y avait une poubelle près du trottoir, elle y jeta les déchets, mais garda sa bouteille d'eau avec elle.

La fenêtre passager s'abaissa et Edward l'appela.

Bella se retourna et vit qu'Edward était penché vers la fenêtre ouverte. « Ouais? »

Il lui sourit. « Essaies de ne pas laisser tes autres amies profiter de toi pendant que je ne suis pas là. »

Bella rit et le salua. « Bien. »

Elle se tourna et continua de marcher vers la bibliothèque. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire bêtement. Elle devrait être plus bouleversé par ce qui c'est passé chez le fleuriste avec Edward. Elle devrait s'en vouloir d'avoir agit si négligemment. Elle devrait être inquiète de ce qu'a pensé Edward de ce baiser.

A la place, elle se rendait au travail toujours avec ce sourire idiot sur le visage, fredonnant une chanson qu'elle avait entendue. Même si elle n'était pas sûre de la réaction d'Edward sur ce baiser, son excitation sur le fait que c'était arrivé l'emporta sur son anxiété et tous ses soucis.

_J'ai embrassé Edward Cullen._

_  
_Son amie Angela ne l'avait jamais vu s'enterrer sous les bouquins d'une manière aussi joyeuse.


	9. Mr Dazzling

**Traductrice****: Juliette**

_Cette fois ci, nous tenons à remercier tous ceux et celles qui nous laissent des reviews et qui suivent cette histoire!! Un grand merci à toutes les reviews anonymes auxquelles nous ne pouvons malheureusement pas répondre. _

_Enfin, sachez que nous avons décidé de traduire une nouvelle histoire « can't let go » de MadeleineJade. La traduction sera faite par jenifer, juliette, sophie (une petite nouvelle) et moi-même bien sûr ! Nous espérons qu'elle vous plaira autant que MBBF (qui reste bien sûr notre priorité !!)_

_Enjoy !! _

_Elizabeth_Chapitre 9 – « »

"And I want you now

I want you now

I feel my heart implode

and I'm breaking out

escaping now

feeling my faith erode"

_Hysteria_ – Muse

Edward se réveilla en avance. Il ne réalisa pas tout de suite qu'il était sur le canapé du salon. Son rêve paraissait tellement réel. Bella et lui étaient à l'arrière de la boutique du fleuriste. C'était juste après qu'elle l'ait embrassé. Et au lieu de rester planter là à la regarder, dans son rêve, il l'embrassait à son tour.

Ils avaient atteint un point, dans son rêve, où elle avait ses jambes enroulées autour de sa taille et où il la tenait contre la vitre du réfrigérateur. Elle le suppliait de lui faire l'amour, là au milieu des fleurs, mais c'est à ce moment là que débarquait Emmett qui l'arrachait de Bella.

Au moment où Edward se réveillait, Emmett était sur le point de l'envoyer valser à travers la vitrine de la boutique.

Il prit sa tête dans ses mains, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux. Même dans ses rêves, il ne pouvait pas être avec Bella.

Une fois remit de ce rêve, Edward réalisa qu'il s'était endormi sur le canapé en attendant Bella. Il devait la prendre après son travail mais elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle allait sortir avec son amie Angela et que cette dernière la ramènerait ensuite. Bella lui avait également dit qu'elle avait les clefs d'Alice, donc qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de savoir comment elle entrerait.

Il ressentait tant d'émotions différentes. Ça avait commencé quand Bella était réapparut avec cette tâche sur le menton fait par Jacob et le fait qu'elle n'ait pas essayé de cacher qu'il l'avait embrassée. Edward était prêt à faire demi-tour et aller le voir. S'il y avait un truc dont il était certain c'était qu'Emmett n'aurait pas approuvé que Jacob profite de Bella comme ça.

Puis, elle avait essayé de lui expliquer que ce n'était pas un problème, il avait d'abord été énervé, puis il réalisa qu'il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur les personnes que Bella embrassait. En fait, elle trouvait que ce n'était pas grave pour deux amis de s'embrasser si librement comme s'ils se serraient la main. Il était sur le point de lui dire qu'Emmett n'approuverait surement pas ce qui se passait entre elle et Jacob quand elle l'embrassa.

Le moins qu'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était stupéfait. Pas seulement surpris par la réaction de Bella, il avait été envahit par les profonds sentiments que ce baiser suscitait.

La première fois, Bella avait déclaré avoir accidentellement effleuré ses lèvres contre les siennes, ce dernier l'avait laissé étourdi. Il s'était toujours demandé comment étaient ses lèvres, mais le contact avait été si bref qu'il avait eu à peine le temps de savourer.

Ce baiser l'assomma. Ce n'était pas comme s'il n'avait jamais embrasser de fille avant. Il n'avait, juste, jamais connu une réponse physique aussi forte. Chacun de ses sens s'était éveillé et s'en était presque trop à supporter, mais déjà, il en désirait davantage.

Si Bella ne l'avait pas paralysé comme ça, il n'aurait pas hésité. Edward lui aurait rendu son baiser, rallumant le feu de ses sens.

Il avait été déçu quand elle l'avait appelé pour lui dire qu'elle ne serait pas à la maison ce soir là. Mais, après réflexion, il s'était dit que c'était probablement mieux qu'elle ne soit pas revenue si tôt après ce qui s'était passé chez le fleuriste. Il était toujours entrain d'essayer d'émerger de ce tumulte d'émotions. Emotions qu'il avait gardé si longtemps enfermées, et qui, avec un baiser, menaçaient d'éclater.

Bella avait semblé complètement insensible à ce baiser. Il pensa qu'il l'aurait probablement choqué s'il avait essayé de l'embrasser de nouveau. Un baiser ne l'aurait pas scandalisé, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas été capable de ne s'en tenir qu'à un simple baiser. Il savait que Bella aurait été révoltée par ses avances plus poussées.

Il se leva du canapé, et vit une couverture à terre. Elle avait du tomber lors de son réveil en sursaut, mais il ne se rappelait pas non plus l'avoir utilisée la veille.

Il fit quelques pas vers la porte de la chambre d'ami. Il remarqua la porte fermée et se retourna pour ramasser la couverture tombée. Edward la plia et la posa sur le canapé. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que c'était vraiment un truc de Bella de le couvrir d'une couverture. C'était dommage qu'elle ne l'ait pas réveillé. Il aurait aimé la voir une dernière fois avant la fin de la nuit.

Et après quoi ? L'attirer dans la chambre d'ami et continuer là où ils s'étaient arrêtés chez le fleuriste ? A quoi pensait-il ?

Edward monta se changer. Il avait vraiment besoin d'aller courir, ainsi il pourrait se débarrasser d'une partie de cette énergie brute.

*****

Elle était lâche.

Quand elle se réveilla, elle tendit l'oreille pour écouter les bruits venant du salon, attendant d'entendre si Edward était réveillé. Elle n'entendait rien ce qui signifiait qu'il était soit encore endormi sur le canapé, soit qu'il était monté. Elle sortit du lit pour aller presser son oreille contre la porte. Comme elle ne percevait aucun son, elle tenta et ouvrit la porte, regardant à travers l'interstice. Elle remarqua que le canapé était vide et que la couverture qu'elle lui avait mis sur le dos était bien pliée.

Elle respira un grand coup, inconsciente du fait qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration.

Puis elle se dépêcha d'aller prendre sa douche et de se changer. Elle avait un devoir à rendre plus tard dans la journée et il fallait qu'elle le finisse.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, les pensées de Bella dérivèrent vers la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Angela la nuit dernière.

L'écho du baiser se dissipa une fois qu'elle eut plus de temps pour y penser, ce qui n'est pas difficile à trouver quand son travail consiste à répertorier des livres ou à les ranger. Une heure avant la fin de sa période de travail, Angela remarqua qu'elle semblait ailleurs. Quand Bella lui avoua qu'elle avait embrassé Edward, cette dernière annula son rendez-vous avec Ben et arrangea une soirée entre filles improvisée pour connaître tous les détails. Bella fut soulagée de trouver une excuse pour ne pas rentrer à la maison des Cullen.

Une fois le travail terminé, Angela était prête à sortir boire un verre pour soutirer toutes les informations de Bella. Toutefois, Bella fut catégorique sur le fait de ne boire aucune goutte d'alcool. Elle ne pouvait se permettre de perdre le contrôle surtout quand Edward était à quelques pas de sa chambre.

Alors, à la place, elles prirent un café et Bella donna facilement les détails de tout ce qui s'était passé. Angela fut surprise mais passa rapidement au point crucial.

« Alors, qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant ? » Elle se tenait sur le bord de sa chaise, son café oublié, et ses mains sur la table.

Bella avait une main sur sa tasse. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je veux dire, quelle est ta prochaine étape ? »

« Prochaine étape ? Il n'y a pas de prochaine étape. »

Angela lui lança un regard incrédule avant de dire, « Voyons, Bella ! Tu fantasmes sur ça depuis toujours. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sûr que non. »

« Est-ce que je dois aller chercher ton journal intime de première ? »

Bella grimaça. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu ais lu ça ! »

Elle rit. « C'était dur d'éviter. Tu le laissais presque à la vue de tous. »

« L'unique fois où j'ai oublié de le cacher ! » Bella soupira. « De toute façon, il ne se passera rien d'autre. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y aurait à comprendre ? C'était juste un baiser. C'était sympa, mais c'est tout. »

Angela prit sa tasse et but une gorgée. Elle secoua la tête de dégoût à son café tiède et le mit de côté. « Comment ça c'est tout ? »

Après une minute, Bella expliqua, « C'était l'expression de son visage après... »

Angela leva un sourcil.

Bella continua, « Il n'était pas heureux ou content. Il se contentait de me regarder comme... » Elle ferma les yeux, se rappelant de l'expression d'Edward. Elle ouvrit les yeux incapable de supporter plus longtemps se souvenir. « C'était comme si j'avais fait quelque chose d'horrible. »

Angela tendit son bras et serra la main de Bella. « Je suis sûre que ce n'était pas ce qu'il pensait. »

« J'ai presque deux ans de cours en communication Angela. Je crois que je peux reconnaitre une expression de dégoût. »

« Bella-»

Elle secoua la tête. « Ça n'a pas d'importance de toute façon. Je suis sûre que demain matin ce sera tout oublié. »

« Tu n'oublieras pas. »

« Non, » dit elle sur un ton nostalgique.

« Mais, est ce que c'est vraiment ce que tu veux ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu veux vraiment oublier ça et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? »

« Quoi d'autre serai-je sensée faire ? »

« Et pourquoi pas en parler avec Edward ? Gauger sa réaction ? Il peut te surprendre. »

Bella lui lança un regard sceptique.

Angela soupira avant de dire, « Réfléchis. Et si Edward n'avait pas été dégoûté par ce que tu as fait ? Et si c'était autre chose ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

Angela haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Comme de la surprise. »

« Eh, bien, oui. J'ai été surprise aussi. »

« Ok. Et un choc ? Tu n'as jamais été tellement prise par surprise par quelque chose qu'il t'a fallu une minute pour comprendre ce qui s'était réellement passé.»

Bella y pensa un moment. Il y avait eu cette fois au lycée quand Bella avait surpris Emmett avec Lauren Mallory en train de se caresser. Ce fut vraiment un moment gênant. Bella aurait pu faire face à Emmett, mais ce dernier avait mit plus de temps à s'en remettre. Après ça, Emmett ne ramena plus aucune fille à la maison, et même maintenant, il n'amène jamais personne.

« Oui, je suppose. » Elle essaya de ne pas frissonner à ce souvenir.

Angela se redressa sur son siège. « Alors, peut être que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Edward. »

« Ok, mais peut être une fois remit du choc, il voudra juste oublier ce qui s'est passé. » Bella espérait qu'elle pourrait faire disparaitre de sa tête le souvenir d'Emmett avec sa main sur la poitrine de Lauren.

Angela leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que tu as seulement pensé au fait que peut être, si vous n'aviez pas été interrompu par l'appel d'Alice, Edward t'aurait, à son tour, embrassée ? »

Bella rit, mais quand elle vit l'air sérieux d'Angela, son expression s'aggrava. « Tu es sérieuse ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire ? »

« Parce que les deux fois où je l'ai embrassé je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il voulait me rendre mon baiser. »

« Attend, qu'est ce que tu veux dire par les _deux_ fois ? »

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle.

« Bella ? »

Elle soupira avant d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé le lendemain de la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans sa chambre.

« Attend, tu as dormi dans sa chambre ? »

« Oui, mais il a dormi sur le canapé. »

« Mais tu étais seule avec lui dans sa chambre ? »

« Ce n'était pas comme ça, Angela. »

« Pourquoi tu ne commences pas par le début pour que je puisse comprendre. »

Bella commença à raconter à partir de la nuit précédente, quand Edward lui avait montré sa chambre. Elle en vint à expliquer à quel point elle était fatiguée, elle était allée directement se coucher et comment le lendemain matin Edward était venu la réveiller. Puis elle dit à Angela qu'Edward lui avait expliqué que lui et Rosalie ne sortait pas ensemble. Bella passa rapidement sur leur conversation et comment elle l'avait presque embrassé.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par tu l'as _presque_ embrassé ? »

« Nos lèvres se sont à peine touchées. Alice s'est pointée pour nous dire de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Angela ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire, « Donc, tu l'as presque embrassé comme ça sans raison ? Tu plaisantes ! Ce genre de chose n'arrive pas par hasard. »

Bella remua sur son siège.

Angela me lança un regard impatient.

Après un moment, Bella raconta à Angela son rêve à propos d'Edward et son réveil, quand elle l'avait trouvé ses mains sur elle.

Angela ouvrit de grands yeux. « Waouh ! Il a profité de toi ? »

« Non. Apparemment j'ai fait un petit mélange entre rêve et réalité. » Bella s'adossa à son siège. « On peut changer de sujet ? »

Angela prit sa tasse et était sur le point de boire une gorgée quand elle se rappela juste à temps qu'il n'était plus bon. Elle se leva et dit, « Je vais m'en chercher un autre. Tu veux quelque chose ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « C'est bon. »

Elle regarda Angela commander. Alice était sa meilleure amie mais Angela était plus comme sœur. Elle détestait les drames autant qu'elle. Elle avait les pieds sur terre et était raisonnable.

Angela revint s'asseoir. Cette fois elle but son café avant qu'il ne refroidisse.

« A quoi tu penses ? » demanda Bella. Angela était concentrée sur sa boisson depuis un moment maintenant et le silence rendait Bella complètement folle.

Angela soupira. « Ça fait beaucoup à encaisser. »

Bella tordit un coin de sa serviette. « Je sais. »

Angela s'enfonça dans sur sa chaise. « Je réfléchis à ce que tu m'as dit et j'essaie de rester aussi objective que possible. »

Bella sourit. Elle pouvait toujours compter sur Angela pour être honnête.

« Tu ne vas pas aimer ce que je vais te dire. »

Le sourire de Bella s'évapora.

Angela souleva une épaule ce qui montrait son incertitude. « Peut être que le mieux est que je reste en dehors de ça. Tu as clairement ton idée sur comment faire face à ça. »

Bella gigota. « Tu as raison, mais je respecte ton opinion Angela. S'il y a quelque chose que tu penses que je devrais le savoir, je veux que tu me le dises. »

Angela leva un sourcil. « Même si tu n'aimes pas ça ? »

Bella soupira. « Oui. Tu es la seule personne à qui j'ai parlé de ça. »

Angela acquiesça. « Bon, je pense que tu devrais découvrir les sentiments qu'a Edward envers toi. »

« Je sais ce qu'il ressent. »

Angela ferma les yeux. « C'est vrai ? »

Bella lâcha un petit rire. « Je suis la petite sœur d'Emmett. Tu penses qu'il me voit autrement ? »

« Bella, tu ne peux plus utiliser cette excuse. Le lycée est fini depuis longtemps. »

« Emmett et Edward étaient inséparables. Il aurait vraiment pu être frères. »

« Mais il ne le sont pas. » Angela se pencha en avant. « N'es-tu même pas un peu curieuse de savoir si Edward ne ressent pas un peu plus que de l'amitié pour toi ? »

Bella secoua sa tête. « Je me contenterai de l'amitié. »

« Quoi ? » Angela la regarda hébétée.

« Et si je disais à Edward ce que je ressentais et qu'il ne ressente pas la même chose ? ça rendrait les choses entre lui et Emmett très difficiles. En plus, je sais qu'il a commencé à changer de sentiments envers moi et ... » Bella glissa sur son siège.

« Bella ? » Angela la regardait inquiète maintenant. « Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

Bella baissa les yeux vers ses mains sur ses genoux. « C'est comme si je le retrouvais. Ma première fut la pire année de ma vie. Tu t'en souviens non ? »

Angela acquiesça.

« S'il disparaissait encore... Je suis contente de prendre ce que je peux obtenir, même si ce n'est que de l'amitié, je m'arrangerai avec ça. »

« Bella. » Angela approcha sa chaise plus près. « Tu es sûre de ça ? »

Après quelques instants, Bella acquiesça.

Angela lui sourit. Puis elle prit une gorgée de son café. Elles restèrent assises ensemble dans un silence amical. Angela vérifia sa montre. Il était plus de dix heures et elle devait aller retrouver Ben.

Angela raccompagna Bella chez les Cullen. Elle n'avait jamais vu la maison et quand elle s'y arrêta, sa bouche en tomba.

« Tu dors ici ? »

Bella rit. « Oui. Jolie hein ? »

Angela acquiesça.

Elles se reverraient le lendemain au boulot et planifièrent de manger ensemble le midi pendant leur pause.

*****

Bella secoua la tête et vérifia sa montre. Elle avait quelques heures avant son travail et ses cours un peu plus tard dans la journée. Après la fac, elle était supposée retrouver Edward à l'hôtel où la réception d'Alice aurait lieu. Ils devaient vérifier les tables et essayer le menu. Alice avait appelé ça, en plaisantant, un rendez vous, mais Bella n'avait pas trouvé ça drôle.

Une fois prête, Bella s'aventura dans la cuisine pour prendre une pomme pour son petit déjeuner. Elle fut soulagée de constater que la seule personne dans la cuisine était Carlisle qui lisait son journal à la table. Pendant qu'elle cherchait la pomme parfaite, Carlisle mentionna le fait qu'il partait voir sa sœur Tanya dans quelques heures. Edward l'emmènerait à l'aéroport.

Elle essaya de paraître décontractée en demandant où était Edward. Il répondit qu'il venait de rentrer de son footing et qu'il prenait une douche.

Bella attrapa une bouteille d'eau du frigo et expliqua qu'elle avait un devoir à finir avant d'aller travailler. Elle s'excusa rapidement et disparut dans la chambre d'amis.

Elle ferma la porte et prit son ordinateur portable dans son sac. Bella mit ses écouteurs et se concentra sur son devoir. Le fait qu'un unique étage la séparait d'Edward nu aurait du la distraire. Mais l'idée qui lui mettait le plus la pression à cet instant était qu'elle et Edward allaient rester complètement seuls pendant les deux prochains jours et les deux prochaines nuits.

*****

Bella avait posé son ordinateur mais écoutait toujours de la musique par l'intermédiaire de ses écouteurs pendant qu'elle cherchait un extrait de texte qu'elle voulait inclure dans son devoir. Elle travaillait sérieusement depuis environ une heure et demie. Elle avait réussi à se calmer.

Elle réalisa qu'elle devrait le dire à Emmett. Elle se demandait s'il serait d'accord pour qu'elle reste seule avec Edward. Puis, elle leva les yeux à cette pensée. Ça ne gênerait pas Emmett. Il avait complètement confiance en Edward et elle était sûre qu'il savait qu'il ne se passerait rien pendant qu'elle serait seule avec lui. En fait, elle pouvait imaginer Emmett dire quelque chose comme 'elle pourrait tout autant rester dans un monastère'.

Bella tressaillit quand elle sentit une main sur son épaule. Elle retira ses écouteurs et leva les yeux de son livre.

« Edward ! Bon dieu ! » Elle mit une main sur son cœur et essaya de réguler sa respiration.

Il lâcha un petit rire. « Désolé. J'ai frappé plusieurs fois, mais je suppose que la musique était un peu trop forte. » Il s'assit près d'elle sur le lit. « Mon père a dit que tu travaillais sur ton devoir. »

Ses cheveux étaient humides et il sentait comme s'il sortait de la douche. Elle eut soudain des images d'Edward nu sous la douche lui traverser la tête. Elle se recentra. « Hum, oui. Je cherchais juste quelque chose à insérer dedans. »

« Oh, » il prit un écouteur et le mit à son oreille. « A quelle heure tu es rentrée la nuit dernière ? »

Bella essayait de se concentrer sur son livre, mais elle eut du mal. _Bon sang, quelle était cette odeur ? C'était entêtant avec une pointe d'épice._

« Quoi ? » Demanda-t-elle en voyant le regard interrogateur de son visage.

Il répéta sa question. « A quelle heure tu es rentrée cette nuit ? »

« Oh, un peu après dix heures. »

Il baissa les yeux vers son ordinateur. « Je t'ai attendu. »

_Oh, mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il le remarquerait si j'enfouissais mon nez dans le creux de son cou ?_ se demanda-t-elle.

A la place, elle se dit, « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te faire attendre. Angela et moi sommes allées boire un verre pour parler entre filles et on a perdu la notion du temps. »

« De quoi vous avez parlé ? » Il faisait défiler ses playlists.

« Oh, tu sais, comme d'habitude. Shopping et chaussures. »

Il rit. « Donc en d'autres termes, vous avez parlé garçons. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? » Demanda-t-elle sur la défensive.

« Bella, suis-je sensé croire que _vous_ avez passé des heures à parler shopping et chaussures ? »

Bella ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois, mais rien ne vint.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Waouh, j'avais raison ? Je plaisantais. » Il rit. « Alors, de qui vous avez parlé ? »

« Personne, » répliqua Bella un peu trop fort. Elle adoucit sa voix. « Nous avons juste parlé des mecs en général. »

« En général ? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Comment ça ? »

« Ça sonne comme un club privée ou un truc de ce genre. »

Bella rit. « Ça veut dire que nous n'avons pas parlé de quelqu'un en particulier. »

« Tu es sûre de ça ? »

« Oui ! »

Il ferma les yeux au ton de sa voix. « Allez Bella, on est entre amis. Tu peux me parler de tes béguins. »

« Je n'en ai pas ! » Elle secoua la tête. Elle baissa un peu sa voix avant d'ajouter, « Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il n'y a personne qui m'intéresse en ce moment. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? » Son ton était joueur.

Elle pouvait sentir le bout de ses oreilles brûler. « Oui, » elle essaya de paraître nonchalante, mais il y eut un léger tremblement dans sa voix.

« Alors qui est Mr. Dazzling ? »

Elle cligna des yeux. « Quoi ? »

Il tourna l'écran d'ordinateur pour qu'elle puisse le voir et pointa la playlist intitulée « Mr. Dazzling ».

Bella sentit son corps tout entier rougir. Elle essaya de fermer son ordinateur, mais Edward le déplaça hors de porter.

Il cliqua sur la playlist et vit qu'il y avait plus de cent chansons dans le dossier. « Mr. Dazzling a de la chance. Pourquoi est ce qu'il a tant de chansons ? »

Bella essaya de nouveau de récupérer son portable, mais Edward la bloqua avec son bras. Quand elle tendit le sien pour l'atteindre, il enroula un bras autour d'elle pour la repousser comme si elle était une petite fille.

« Quel genre de chanson est dédié à Mr. Dazzling ? » Il fil défiler la liste.

« Edward, tu n'as pas intérêt ! » Elle se mit derrière lui et enroula l'un de ses bras autour de son cou dans une tentative d'étouffement. Elle réussi à le repousser, mais il tomba sur elle, ce contact fit grogner Bella.

Edward agit comme si se faire étouffer lui arrivait tous les jours. Il tint le portable de Bella face à lui, en l'air.

Il lut à haute voix une des chansons de la playlist. « _Turn Me On_ de Norah Jones, » marmonna-t-il.

« Edward ! » Bella tenta de nouveau d'atteindre l'ordinateur quand la mélodie débuta, suivit pas les premières paroles, « Assise à la maison, attendant d'être exciter. »

Edward bougea le portable vers la gauche, pour le mettre hors d'atteinte de Bella. « Hmm. C'est une chanson très provocante. Mr. Dazzling te fait vraiment ressentir cela ? » Il cliqua sur une autre chanson. « Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

Le son de la batterie et de la guitare s'éleva et le refrain familier de _How long must you wait for it ?_ se fit entendre.

Edward sourit. « Je me souviens de cette chanson. Mr. Dazzling a bon goût. » La taquinant, il ajouta, « A en juger les chansons que tu lui as donné, on dirait un amour à sens unique ou quelque chose comme ça... »

Il cliqua sur une chanson différente. « Pourquoi tu as cette chanson ici ? » La voix de crooner de The Platters emplit la chambre.

Bella avait abandonné depuis longtemps d'essayer d'arrêter Edward, mais elle avait toujours un bras autour de son cou et l'autre glisser sous son bras à lui. Une de ses jambes se balançait à côté du lit, et l'autre était entortillée autour d'une des siennes. Son dos était pressé contre sa poitrine et son poids l'avait d'abord surprise, mais finalement elle trouvait ça confortable.

Elle essaya de réguler sa respiration et elle était contente qu'Edward semble suffisamment préoccupé par la playlist pour ne pas remarquer qu'elle le tenait si fermement.

Après un petit moment, elle réussi à formuler sa question. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas avec cette chanson ? »

« Rien, c'est juste... Je me souviens de l'avoir entendu une fois quand nous... » Il posa l'ordinateur sur le lit, mais ne bougea pas.

Bella attendit qu'il finisse.

« Tu te souviens de la clairière ? » Sa voix était basse.

« Oui. » Bien sûr, qu'elle s'en souvenait.

Il y avait, en fait, une rumeur au lycée de Forks qui disait qu'il y avait une clairière près de l'école. Elle était difficile à trouver parce qu'elle était isolée. Bien sûr, ça signifiait que c'était parfait pour des adolescents. Emmett s'était mis en tête de trouver cette clairière et avait enrôlé Edward dans sa quête. Bien sûr, Alice et Bella ne voulaient pas rester à l'écart et avaient offert leur aide aussi.

Ils s'étaient séparés en couple. Elle avait fini avec Edward pendant qu'Alice partait avec Emmett. Elle ne se rappelait plus comment ils avaient fini comme ça, mais elle était heureuse d'être avec Edward.

En fait, personne ne savait où elle était et ils cherchaient pendant environ quarante cinq minutes, quand Bella et Edward la trouvèrent. Leur première réaction avait été d'aller prévenir Alice et Emmett, mais quand ils arrivèrent au milieu de la clairière, le ciel était à découvert et la vision des étoiles claire du à l'absence d'arbres. C'était à couper le souffle.

Ils s'assirent ensemble au centre et écoutèrent la musique de Bella sur son iPod. Ils entendirent résonner _Twilight Time_ tout en regardant les étoiles. C'était à un moment où leur relation était instable. Etre seule avec lui devenait rare, mais c'était naturel pour elle d'être avec lui. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et il l'enlaça dans ses bras. Une fois la chanson terminée, ils étaient partis.

Ils avaient retrouvé Alice et Emmett attendant devant la camionnette de ce dernier. Quand il leur demanda s'il l'avait trouvée, Edward répondit par la négative. Il expliqua à Emmett qu'ils s'étaient perdus puis finalement avaient retrouvé leur chemin.

C'était la première fois qu'ils en reparlaient depuis qu'ils l'avaient découverte des années auparavant. Ils avaient l'impression que s'ils en parlaient ça casserait la magie de l'endroit.

« Je me demande si elle est toujours là, » dit-il.

«Oui, elle y est, » elle grimaça quand les mots sortirent de sa bouche. Elle était contente qu'il ne puisse voir son visage.

« Comment tu le sais ? » Il tourna sa tête vers elle, mais il ne pouvait toujours pas la voir.

Bella ferma les yeux, combattant l'embarras qui l'envahissait. « Je suis sûre qu'elle est toujours là. Je ne pense pas que quelqu'un l'ait trouvée encore. Je veux dire, j'en aurais entendu parler. » Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elle y était retournée seule quand il était parti.

Il gloussa. « Pas nécessairement. Si c'est aussi beau que dans mes souvenirs, je n'en parlerai à personne. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux. « Oui, je suppose. »

« Donc... qui est ce Mr. Dazzling ? »

Bella étouffa un grognement. Elle ne voulait pas expliquer comment il avait eu ce surnom. Il lui avait été donné par une nouvelle, Bree, quand il était en terminal.

« Ce n'est pas Jacob, si ? » Sa voix était si basse qu'elle l'entendit à peine.

Elle rigola. « Non, ce n'est pas Jacob. »

« Alors qui ? »

« C'est personne. »

Avant qu'elle comprenne ce qui se passait, Edward s'était levé du lit avec elle toujours sur le dos. C'était comme s'il allait lui offrir une anodine balade sur son dos, mais à la façon dont il agrippa son bras qui était autour de son cou et comment il attacha une de ses jambes sur sa hanche à lui, montra à Bella qu'il n'allait pas être très doux.

« Edward, qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-elle paniquée.

« Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? » Sa voix était autoritaire.

Elle essaya de se défaire de son emprise sans succès. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

Il esquissa un mouvement vers la porte. « On a un jacuzzi derrière... »

« Tu n'oseras pas ! » Bella essaya de nouveau de se débattre mais il la tenait fermement.

« Ou on peut se battre, » dit-il sur un ton moitié joueur, moitié sérieux.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. « Je ne suis pas Emmett ! »

« C'est vrai, mais ça a toujours semblé arranger les choses entre nous. » Comme Bella ne disait rien, il continua, « Si tu gagnes, tu n'auras pas à me le dire et je suis sûr que tu ne te gêneras pas pour faire savoir à Emmett que tu m'as botté les fesses ce qui serait une véritable humiliation que je n'oublierai surement jamais. » Sa prise sous son genou se renforça. « Mais si je gagne, non seulement tu me dis qui est Mr. Dazzling, mais tu devras aussi m'expliquer pourquoi tu as choisi chaque chanson de sa playlist. »

Bella savait qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'elle puisse battre Edward physiquement. Cependant, Emmett lui avait appris à se battre de façon déloyale, si elle faisait face à quelqu'un de plus fort qu'elle. Qu'importe le moyen.

Le bras qu'elle avait sous celui d'Edward fut collé à son corps. Au lieu de se débattre pour l'enlever, Bella le glissa sous son tee-shirt faisant courir sa main sur son torse.

Edward faillit perdre son emprise sur Bella, mais se reconcentra. Il bégaya. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Edward, » dit-elle tout doucement. Puis elle caressa l'arrière de son oreille du bout de son nez se perdant dans son parfum.

« Bella ? » articula-t-il péniblement.

Elle laissa ses lèvres toucher son oreille quand elle susurra, « Tu veux vraiment savoir qui c'est ? »

La main qui dessinait des arabesques sur sa poitrine descendit lentement vers son ventre et s'installa juste en dessous de son nombril.

« Edward ? » Chuchota-t-elle dans son oreille.

Il sentit de nouveau ses lèvres et essaya désespérément d'oublier où se trouvait sa main. Dans sa tête résonnait un faible avertissement qui lui expliquait qu'il devrait arrêter Bella, mais les émotions de son rêve de ce matin étaient revenues et il ne voulait pas qu'elle arrête.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau.

« De quoi parlions-nous ? » Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation quand il avait senti le corps de Bella se presser contre le sien.

Bella ne pensait pas que ce serait si simple de le distraire. Elle avait attendu un peu plus de résistance et elle était un peu déçue de n'en rencontrer aucune. Elle essaya de retirer ses jambes et Edward la laissa partir et s'asseoir.

Il se tourna, il avait une intense expression dans ses yeux.

Bella voulut se reculer, mais le lit était juste derrière elle. Elle déglutit difficilement et dit, « Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si simple. »

« Qu'est ce qui a été si simple ? » Il joua avec une mèche de ses cheveux à elle et la plaça derrière son oreille.

Elle hésita une seconde avant de répondre, « De te distraire. »

Il réfléchit à ce que Bella venait de dire et soudain il comprit, il lâcha la mèche avec laquelle il jouait et ses yeux s'agrandirent. « Tu veux dire que tout ça était un piège ? »

Elle lui sourit penaude. « Je savais que mes chances de te battre au combat était proche de zéro, alors j'ai du essayer autre chose. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et sa bouche était entrouverte. Il ne pouvait trouver les mots pour décrire à quel point ce qu'elle venait de faire était cruel. Alors, à la place, il la prit sur ses épaules de se dirigea vers la porte.

Bella glapit. « Qu'est ce que tu fais ? »

« Tu as besoin d'aller dans le jacuzzi pour te refroidir. »

Bella se redressa sous la menace. Au même moment, Edward passait la porte quand Bella se frappa la tête contre l'encadrement.

« Aïe ! » Elle se frotta l'arrière de sa tête.

Edward recula de la porte, la regarda, et inquiet lui demanda, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle voulait crier que non et que c'était un idiot, mais comme elle n'était plus sur ses épaules, dans un excès de colère, elle enroula ses jambes autour de sa poitrine et le força à reculer.

Au lieu de tomber sur le dos, comme elle l'espérait, Edward trébucha et fit en sorte de tomber sur le lit.

Ils gémirent tous les deux quand ils tombèrent. Cette fois Bella était au dessus de lui.

Elle jura avant de dire, « Ca fait mal ! »

Edward la retourna sur le dos gentiment, faisant attention à garder une main derrière sa tête. Avec l'autre main, il retira les cheveux de son visage, les ramenant sur le côté, et tâtonna doucement l'arrière de sa tête. Bella siffla quand il trouva l'endroit douloureux où elle s'était cognait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il y aura de dommage permanent. » Il souriait. « Tu as la tête particulièrement dure. »

Elle leva les yeux. « Merci. »

« Ce Mr. Dazzling doit être quelqu'un de très important pour toi si tu vas jusqu'à te blesser physiquement pour garder son identité secrète. »

Elle cligna des yeux.

« Tu pensais que j'avais oublié ? » Il arborait un sourire suffisant.

Elle soupira. « Pourquoi es-tu si curieux ? »

Son sourire disparut. Il prit de nouveau une mèche de ses cheveux. « Je suppose que c'est pas mes affaires, n'est ce pas ? »

Elle rit doucement. « Tu serais choqué d'apprendre qui c'est. »

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. « C'est Emmett ? »

« Non ! » Cette fois, elle ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Alors, qui c'est ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Bella, » dit-il doucement. Il était couché à côté de Bella, il se redressa pour se presser à moitié contre elle.

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux en réponse. « Edward ? Qu'est ce que-»

Il pencha sa tête et traça une ligne dans son cou avec le bout de son nez. « On peut être à deux à jouer ce jeu, » chuchota-t-il.

_Oh non_, pensa-t-elle. Elle étouffa un gémissement quand elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer la base de son cou. « C'est ridicule, » arriva-t-elle à articuler.

Il plaça une main sur sa hanche et fur un peu surpris qu'elle n'ait besoin de plus pour se rapprocher de lui.

« Edward, » marmonna-t-elle quand elle sentit ses doigts effleurer la peau sous l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

Leur respiration était irrégulière. Edward détacha sa tête de la courbe de son cou et ils se regardèrent, se demandant comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

Avant que quelque chose d'autre ne puisse arriver, ils entendirent quelqu'un tousser à la porte.

Edward se maudit et dit d'une voix plus distincte, « Papa. » Sans avoir à relever la tête.

« Est-ce que j'interrompt quelque chose ? » On sentait une pointe d'humour dans son voix.

Edward était sur le point de répondre que oui, mais Bella répondit rapidement, « Non ». Elle se détacha d'Edward et sourit nerveusement à Carlisle.

« Je suis juste venu dire à Edward qu'il était presque l'heure d'aller m'amener à l'aéroport. » Il leur sourit et ajouta, « C'était quoi ce bruit tout à l'heure ? »

Edward s'assit et dit d'un air détaché, « On se battait. »

Carlisle leva un sourcil vers lui. « Vous appelez ça comme ça maintenant les enfants ? »

Edward leva les yeux au ciel et Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammaient.

Carlisle rit et dit, « Bon, quand vous aurez fini de vous battre, tu voudras bien m'emmener à l'aéroport ? Ils faut qu'on parte dans 10 minutes si je veux arriver à prendre cet avion. »

Edward sourit à son père avec peu d'enthousiasme. « Oui, donne-moi juste une minute. »

Carlisle offrit à Bella un grand sourire naturel. « C'est sympa de t'avoir vu Bella. Et ne laisse pas mon fils volage s'en tirer trop facilement. »

Bella savait qu'elle devait avoir l'air d'une tomate. Elle ne réussit qu'à lancer un au revoir à Carlisle avant qu'il ne disparaisse.

Edward se tourna pour la regarder. « Tu seras là quand je rentrerai ? »

Elle baissa son menton. « En fait, je prévoyais de bouger. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait une falaise parfaite pour moi. »

Il releva son menton. « Il n'y a aucune raison pour être embarrassée. »

Bella leva les yeux. Elle était mortifiée d'avoir apprécié ce qui venait de se passer et que Carlisle ait vu à quel point elle avait aimé.

« Bella ? »

Elle vérifia sa montre. « En fait, je dois être au travail bientôt. »

Il semblait anxieux. « Quand seras-tu de retour de ton travail ? »

« J'ai cours après, alors je ne serai pas rentré avant ce soir. » Elle semblait anxieuse aussi. « Et puis on doit aller à l'hôtel après pour le dîner de mariage. »

« J'avais oublié. » Edward réfléchit quelques instants et dit, « Tu vas passer par la maison après tes cours ou tu vas directement à l'hôtel ? »

« Alice a insisté pour que je repasse ici d'abord. » Elle hésita avant de dire, « Elle veut que je me change avant d'y aller. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Te changer ? Pourquoi ? »

« Alice m'a dit que quand je serai là bas, je serai contente de l'avoir fait. »

Il sourit. « Si je ne l'a connaissais pas mieux, je penserais qu'elle essaye de nous piéger dans un rendez vous. »

Bella gloussa. « Elle a été catégorique sur le fait qu'elle n'avait pas prévu que ça arrive. »

« Edward ? » appela Carlisle de l'autre pièce.

« J'arrive. » Il regarda Bella. « Donc, je suppose que je ne te vois pas d'ici ce soir ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Il la regarda, puis la porte, faisant plusieurs allers retours, essayant de décider quelque chose. Après quelques instants, il l'embrassa sur la joue et dit, « Je te vois tout à l'heure. »

Il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, il lui sourit avant de partir.

Bella sauta sur place quand elle entendit la porte d'entrée se fermer. Elle était totalement ahurie. Elle regarda de nouveau sa montre. Elle devait vraiment être à l'école bientôt. Elle avait encore du travail sur son devoir, mais elle était aussi très impatiente de raconter à Angela leur bagarre.

*****

L'esprit de Bella était pris dans un tourbillon de pensées différentes. Elle finit son devoir peu de temps avant de devoir partir au boulot et elle dût annuler le déjeuner avec Angela pour mettre la touche finale avant de l'imprimer. Angela suspecta qu'il se passait quelque chose, alors pendant qu'elles travaillaient, elle la piégea dans un coin et lui demanda ce qu'elle avait.

Bella lui expliqua ce qui s'était passé le matin avec la playlist Mr. Dazzling, la bagarre, et les tentatives de distraction à propos de l'identité de Mr. Dazzling. Angela l'écouta avec un grand intérêt et quand Bella eut terminé de relater les événements, Angela prit un moment pour digérer toutes ces informations.

« Alors ? » demanda Bella anxieuse.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de la bouche d'Angela. « Vous, vous avez besoin de vous battre plus souvent. »

« Angela ! »

« Bella, la nuit dernière tu m'as dit que tu voulais juste que vous soyez amis, et ce matin tu me dis que vous vous êtes pratiquement roulés partout sur le lit avec vos mains l'un sur l'autre. »

« Ce n'est pas-»

Angela leva une main. « La prochaine fois, fermez la porte, sérieusement, vous ne serez pas interrompus. »

« Je ne peux pas croire que-»

Angela soupira. « Qu'importe. Dis moi que tu en as fini avec ton déni, parce qu'une fois que vous aurez passé ce stade, les choses deviendraient bien plus intéressantes ! »

Bella fut surprise du commentaire d'Angela.

Angela n'était normalement pas aussi directe, elle lança un regard d'excuse à Bella. « Je suis désolée. C'était déplacé. »

Bella hocha la tête mais n'ajouta rien.

Après un moment, Angela demanda, « C'était comme ça avant que je me mette avec Ben ? »

Bella regarda ailleurs. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Bella, ne ment pas. Je suis sûre que j'étais plutôt énervante quand je n'étais pas sûre que Ben veuille sortir avec moi. »

« Non, pas du tout. » Bella essaya de paraitre convaincante, mais elle ne penseait pas y être arrivée.

« Tu es une bonne amie. Et je vais te répéter ce que tu m'avais dit. »

Bella regarda Angela et attendit qu'elle continue.

« Tente ta chance. Au moins tu ne resteras pas là, à te poser des questions. »

Ils n'eurent pas le loisir de continuer à en parler parce que le bibliothécaire les trouva et leur dit qu'il y avait encore beaucoup de bouquins qui avaient besoin d'être ranger. C'était la semaine précédent les examens finaux, alors il était très occupé.

A sa pause, Bella vérifia son portable et vit qu'elle avait un message d'Alice. Elle l'écouta, Alice voulait s'assurer que Bella s'arrêterait chez elle pour prendre une paire de chaussure à talons noire avant de revenir chez les Cullen. Bella rappela Alice pour lui demander pourquoi elle avait besoin de talons et cette dernière lui expliqua qu'ils allaient aller avec la tenue qu'elle porterait ce soir. Bella était sur le point de lui poser des questions sur cette fameuse tenue quand Alice coupa court à la conversation, prétextant avoir du travail.

Elle venait juste de récupérer ses chaussures et était sur la route de la maison des Cullen. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup suivit les cours, mais elle avait rendu son devoir et avait écopé d'un autre. La chose positive était que ce devoir donnerait la note finale, tout ce qu'il y avait à faire était de le rendre, et ils en auraient fini avec ce cours.

Elle se gara devant le garage et entra par la porte de derrière. Elle alla dans la chambre d'amis pour poser ses affaires quand _I'm Just a Girl_ résonna de son téléphone portable.

Elle répondit. « Alice, je viens juste d'arriver chez toi. Tu veux bien me donner une minute pour respirer ? »

Alice rit. « Respire autant que tu veux, mais il faut que tu commences à te préparer. »

Bella vérifia l'heure. « Il reste encore une heure et demie avant le dîner. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas beaucoup, mais ça devrait suffire. »

_Ça devrait suffire ?_ Pensa Bella. _Tout ce qu'elle avait à faire c'était se changer. Qu'est ce qu'elle pouvait bien faire de plus ?_

« Va dans ma chambre et prend le haut et la jupe que je veux que tu portes. »

« Attend. » Bella quitta la chambre d'amis et monta les escaliers vers la chambre d'Alice.

« Tu y es ? » demanda cette dernière.

Bella venait tout juste d'ouvrir la porte. « Ok. J'y suis. » Elle alla dans le placard et l'ouvrit. « Mon dieu, Alice. Je peux pas le croire. »

Cela lui prit quelques minutes pour trouver ce qu'Alice voulait qu'elle porte. Une fois fini, elle prit les vêtements et commença à sortir de la chambre.

« Avant que tu partes, va dans la salle de bain. »

« Pour ? »

« Je veux que tu prennes les bigoudis pour les utiliser dans tes cheveux. »

« Alice, on va juste dîner. Je n'ai pas besoin que mes cheveux soient bien bouclés pour ça. »

« Quand tu seras au _Edgewater_, tu verras de quoi je veux parler. C'est un restaurant vraiment très chic. Tu seras contente d'avoir fait des efforts sur ton apparence. »

« Je suppose. » Bella prit la boîte qui contenait les bigoudis. Les bras chargés, le téléphone coincé entre son oreille et son épaule, elle redescendit dans la chambre d'amis.

« Et puis, je suis sûr que ça va plaire à Edward aussi. »

« Alice, qu'est ce que tu mijotes ? »

« Rien. »

Bella accrocha les habits dans le placard et alla dans la salle de bain pour brancher les bigoudis chauffants.

« Oh, et Edward m'a laissé un message. Il voulait savoir si je savais qui était Mr. Dazzling. »

Bella faillit tomber en sortant de la salle de bain. « Quoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas eu le temps de le rappeler, mais je trouve que c'est bizarre comme question. Ce n'est pas le nom que Bree-»

« Ne lui dit pas ! »

« Quel est le problème ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? »

Bella était prostrée au milieu de la chambre avec sa tête dans l'une de ses mains. « En quelques sortes. » Bella raconta à Alice qu'Edward avait vu sa playlist intitulée « Mr. Dazzling » et il lui avait demandé qui c'était.

Alice rit. « Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit ? »

« Hum, parce que ce serait humiliant. »

« Non, pas du tout. Je pense qu'il aimerait ça. »

« Il penserait que je suis folle. »

« Pourquoi ce serait fou ? Il a une playlist pour toi. »

Le cœur de Bella fit un bon dans sa poitrine et elle eut du mal à reprendre sa respiration. « Tais-toi ! »

Alice rigola de nouveau. « Il ne sait pas que je sais. Mais je suis presque sûre que c'est toi. »

« Qu'est ce qui te fait dire que c'est moi ? »

« En fait, avant je n'étais pas très sûre. Je veux dire, il l'a appelait _Beautiful_. Je pensais juste qu'il était sentimental ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ça prend sens maintenant. »

Cette fois, c'est Bella qui rigola. « Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Hum, tu ne sais pas ce que veut dire ton prénom en italien ? »

Bella ouvrit sa bouche pour contredire Alice, mais elle ne put. Sa mère avait l'habitude de l'appeler _Beautiful _quand elle était enfant. Elle avait dit à sa mère qu'elle s'appelait Bella et cette dernière lui avait dit que son prénom signifié « beautiful » en italien. Elle était abasourdie. Etait-il possible qu'Edward ait une playlist pour elle ?

« Alors, est ce que tu vas lui dire pour Mr. Dazzling ? » demanda Alice.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, pour se recentrer. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Je crois que tu devrais. »

« Peut être. »

« Tu devrais commencer à te préparer. Si tu as besoin de m'emprunter un peu de maquillage, il y en a dans ma salle de bain. Mais met au moins un peu de gloss sur tes lèvres. »

« Ok. »

« Et je veux une photo avant que tu partes, comme ça je verrai le produit fini. »

« Bien sûr. »

Alice hésita avant de dire, « Bella, est ce que tu as entendu ce que je viens de dire ? »

« Oui. Maquillage, gloss, et photo avant que je parte. »

Alice fut à son tour abasourdie. « Et tu ne vas même pas discuter sur le maquillage ? »

Bella se retourna. « Non. »

« Oh. »

« Bon, alors je ferais mieux de m'y mettre. »

« Oui, on se parle plus tard. »

Elles raccrochèrent. Bella jeta son téléphone sur le lit et remonta les escaliers pour aller chercher du maquillage chez Alice. Elle avait tellement d'échantillons grâce à son travail.

Normalement, elle n'aurait pas déposé les armes si facilement avec Alice, mais si ce qu'elle avait dit était vrai, alors, Bella voulait être belle ce soir. Qu'importe où ils allaient, si Edward la trouvait vraiment jolie, elle voulait se sentir jolie.

Une fois qu'elle trouva ce qu'elle voulait, elle quitta la chambre d'Alice et descendit les escaliers. Quand elle atteint la cuisine, elle vit Edward assis sur le canapé zappant sur différentes chaînes. Quand il entendit Bella, il éteignit la télé, se leva et se retourna.

« Hey ! » dit-il.

« Hey, je ne savais pas que tu étais à la maison. »

« Je viens juste de rentrer. Je suis sortit déjeuner et je me suis arrêter prendre un café après. »

« Waouh, ça doit être sympa le farniente. »

Il rit. « J'ai travaillé dur sur mon devoir ce matin, alors j'ai pensé que je méritais une petite pause. »

« Tu as fini ? »

« Presque. Je retravaillerai dessus après dîner. » Il vit le maquillage dans ses mains. « C'est pour ce soir ? »

Bella pria pour ne pas rougir. « Oui. Alice m'a dit que je devais faire un effort sur mon apparence pour le dîner de ce soir. »

Il souleva ses sourcils. « Une raison en particulier ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je crois que l'endroit où nous allons est très sophistiqué et elle m'a dit que je me sentirais mieux si je faisais de mon mieux. »

« Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

Bella sentit son cœur faire un bond, mais garda ses émotions pour elle.

« Tout le monde n'est pas naturellement beau. Il faut des efforts, pour nous simples mortels, pour paraitre à moitié aussi beau que les gens comme toi. » Le taquina-t-elle.

La bouche d'Edward resta entrouverte quelques instants, mais il se ressaisit rapidement. « Tu n'as pas compris. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. « Ta beauté n'a besoin d'aucun effort. »

Bella regarda ailleurs mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis elle dit, « Tu sais, si je ne te connaissais pas mieux, je dirai que tu essaies de me mettre de bonne humeur. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir à propos de ce soir ? Alice n'a pas prévu de surprise, n'est ce pas ? »

Pendant ce temps, Edward avait fait le tour du canapé et il était maintenant face à elle. « Pas que je sache. »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il avait l'air amusé. « Bien sûr, tu ne me le dirais pas. Tu es très loyal envers Alice. »

Il leva ses mains. « Je le jure. J'en sais autant que toi. »

Elle plissa un œil vers lui joueuse comme si elle décidait s'il disait ou non la vérité. Après un moment, elle sourit et dit, « D'accord, mais rappelle toi, je connais ta faiblesse et je peux t'extirper la vérité d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Ma faiblesse ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas du me dire que tu ne pouvais pas me dire non, » elle lui fit un sourire moqueur.

Edward sentit immédiatement une flamme montée dans sa poitrine. « Si tu connais cette vérité à mon sujet alors, » ses yeux s'attardèrent sur son visage avant de dire, « tu sais aussi que ça ne te demanderais pas beaucoup d'effort pour obtenir ce que tu veux. »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Comment les choses pouvaient passer de la taquinerie à quelque chose d'aussi ardent aussi vite ? Elle n'avait jamais expérimenté un tel conflit d'émotions dans une même conversation. Avant qu'elle parle avec Angela et Alice, elle pensait qu'Edward la taquinait, mais maintenant, avec son regard aussi intense, elle n'était plus aussi sûre. Il essayait d'être taquin, mais l'émotion dans ses yeux le trahissait et Bella réalisa qu'il était sérieux.

Edward vit son hésitation et comprit qu'il l'avait mise mal à l'aise. Il avait franchit une ligne qui la mettait dans une position inconfortable et il le regretta.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Tu ferais mieux d'aller te préparer. Je suis sûr qu'Alice va appeler pour savoir où tu en es. »

Elle secoua la tête pour se reconcentrer. « C'est vrai, elle veut une photo de moi avant qu'on aille dîner. »

Il leva les sourcils. « Une photo ? »

Bella rit. « Je crois qu'elle veut être sûre que je l'ai écoutée. »

Il sourit et à ce moment là son téléphone sonna. Il vérifia l'identité de l'appelant avant de répondre.

« Salut Alice, » dit-il. Il offrit à Bella un superbe sourire naturel, mais il disparut quand il dit, « Comment ça qu'est ce que je vais porter ce soir ? »

Bella sourit et lui fit un signe de la main avant de disparaitre dans la chambre d'amis. Elle alla dans la salle de bain. Les bigoudis étaient chauds et elle commença à les mettre dans ses cheveux. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir étourdie à l'idée de sortir avec Edward même si ce n'était pas techniquement un rencard.

*****

Edward fixait son écran d'ordinateur sans vraiment lire ce qu'il voyait. Comme il l'avait dit, il avait commencé à travailler sur son devoir juste après dîner. Ou au moins, il essayait. Il vérifia l'heure et réalisa qu'il était assis devant son écran depuis un quart d'heure.

Il repoussa son portable de lui sur son bureau et s'adossa sur sa chaise. Il n'était pas sur de comment se sentait Bella, mais il avait tant attendu de passer du temps avec elle qu'il acceptait difficilement que la soirée soit terminée.

Quand Alice avait appelé, elle voulait vérifier ce qu'il porterait pour aller dîner. Il était un peu contrarié qu'elle veuille s'occuper de ça, mais quand elle mentionna qu'elle avait choisi une tenue pour Bella, il fut plus ouvert pour écouter ses propositions. Ce n'était pas que Bella ne s'habillait pas bien, mais à chaque fois qu'Alice avait son mot à dire sur sa tenue, il avait toujours eu du mal à décrocher ses yeux d'elle.

Alice avait décidé qu'Edward devait porter son jean foncé avec une chemise grise. C'était un cadeau d'Alice qui faisait partit d'un ensemble qu'elle lui avait fait sur mesure. Il était surpris qu'elle ait choisi un jean, mais elle lui expliqua que qu'un foncé était moins décontracté qu'un jean normal et qu'il le mettait plus en valeur. Quand il s'habilla, il du admettre qu'Alice avait raison. C'était une tenue simple, mais elle lui allait très bien.

Quand il eut terminé de se préparer, il descendit attendre Bella. Il s'installa dans le salon et alluma la télé. Il n'était pas vraiment intéressé mais il avait besoin de se distraire de son angoisse. Il ne s'avait pas pourquoi il ressentait ça. Ce n'était techniquement pas un rendez vous parce qu'ils sortaient pour Alice, mais toutes les autres sensations associées au premier rencard étaient là : angoisse, curiosité et impatience.

Bella sortit de la chambre d'amis quelques minutes plus tard. Elle était occupée à essayer de remplir son petit sac à main, alors elle ne remarqua pas Edward tout de suite. Mais lui l'avait bien vue et il se leva.

Alice savait exactement comment faire ressortir la beauté de Bella. La jupe qu'elle portait moulait son corps aux bons endroits et montrait juste assez ses jambes pour taquiner ses admirateurs. L'ourlet se resserrait autour de ses genoux ajoutant de l'effet de longueur à ses jambes. Le haut était d'une couleur rouge éclatant, pas ce qu'elle avait l'habitude de porter, mais contrastait avec sa peau claire. Ce top révélait son décolleté et ses bras nus.

Et ses cheveux. Ils étaient légèrement ondulés et tombaient en cascade sur ses épaules. Edward ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer nue avec ses cheveux tombant de cette façon sur le haut de son corps.

Une fois qu'elle eut fini de ranger son sac, elle leva les yeux vers lui. Elle fut d'abord surprise mais effaça vite cette expression pour lui donner un chaleureux sourire. « Tu es très... beau. » dit-elle. C'était comme si elle avait voulu dire autre chose mais se contenta de ce mot.

Edward sourit et répondit, « Et tu es plus que belle. »

Il vit un léger rougissement lui monter aux joues ce qui lui fit plaisir.

Ils partirent pour dîner et arrivèrent à l'hôtel vingt minutes plus tard. L'Edgewater était un hôtel face à la mer possédant une superbe vue sur Puget Sound. L'établissement avait des détails architecturaux typique du Nord Ouest Pacifique comme des pierres rouge et du bois couleur miel pour le plancher et le plafond. En plus de la vue sur la baie, on voyait également les montagnes de l'Olympique. Une ambiance urbaine régnait dans le restaurant. Les tables de la salle à manger étaient recouvertes de nappes blanches et des chaises étaient en bambou. Les portes-fenêtres qui donnaient sur le balcon avaient des embrasures blanches et les grandes vitres transparentes laissaient la vue sur l'eau claire.

Alice avait bien choisi et Bella était contente d'avoir suivit son conseil. Pourtant, Edward n'avait pas trop fait attention à l'atmosphère de l'hôtel.

Bella le distrayait. Elle avait appelé Alice pour lui faire savoir qu'ils étaient à l'hôtel et avait passé la plupart du temps au téléphone. Ça ne le gênait pas beaucoup parce qu'il pouvait alors l'observer.

Un moment, elle lui avait demandé son téléphone parce que le sien n'avait presque plus de batterie. Il avait presque loupé sa question parce qu'il était distrait par la façon dont elle léchait ses lèvres après avoir pris une bouchée de la nourriture qui leur était servi.

Quand ils terminèrent leur dîner, ils quittèrent l'hôtel pour rentrer à la maison. Mais, la conversation de Bella et Alice continua même sur le chemin du retour. Alice était tenace, elle voulait absolument chaque détail sur la nourriture, le confort, et s'il avait bien entendu, Alice avait demandé à Bella à quoi ressemblait la salle à manger quand la lumière naturelle avait disparu. Elle était inépuisable, mais Bella avait supporté ça avec une patience qui était bien au dessus de celle d'Edward.

Avant la fin de la conversation, Alice rappela à Bella son dernier essayage de demoiselle d'honneur le lendemain. Edward l'accompagnerait mais elle voulait un autre avis féminin et demanda à Bella si c'était possible de demander à Angela de venir aussi. Bella répondit qu'elle demanderait à Angela si elle était libre mais ne lui fit aucune garantie.

Une fois que Bella eut terminé sa conversation avec Alice, elle était exténuée. Il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir après la conversation qu'elle avait eue avec Alice.

Edward se leva et s'étira. Il était assez énervé, plein d'énergie, et il pensait que travailler sur son devoir l'aiderait, mais il ne pouvait se concentrer. Il réfléchit à sortir faire un jogging, mais il était tard et il n'aimait pas l'idée de laisser Bella seule même si c'était pour peu de temps.

Il n'avait pas de télévision dans sa chambre parce qu'il n'était pas à la maison assez souvent, alors il décida de descendre regarder _Sports Center_ avant d'aller se coucher. Les statistiques sportives et les résultats semblaient avoir un effet calmant sur lui. Il portait déjà son bas de pyjama et alla pour prendre un tee-shirt avant de descendre.

Avant d'y arriver, il vit Bella dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Il la regarda surpris. « Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

Bella remua. « Je viens juste d'arriver. » En fait, elle avait voulu montrer sa présence plutôt, mais avait été distraite par lui, s'étirant. C'était habituellement un mouvement quelque conque, mais parce qu'il était torse nu, elle pouvait voir la moindre définition de ses muscles.

Sa bouche se sécha.

Elle hésita avant de faire un pas dans sa chambre. « J'ai pensé que tu voudrais que je te rende ça. » Elle lui tendit son téléphone.

Il traversa la pièce pour lui prendre. « Merci. »

Il souriait et elle réalisa que ça aurait pu attendre le lendemain matin. En bas, ça lui avait semblé si important de lui rendre son téléphone. Elle pensait que ses parents voulaient pouvoir le joindre en cas d'urgence.

Elle réalisa tout juste qu'ils pouvaient facilement appeler le téléphone de la maison s'ils voulaient l'avoir au téléphone.

Elle voulut se frapper pour ne pas y avoir pensé.

« Bon, tu es probablement occupé. On dirait que tu travailles sur ton devoir. » Elle hocha la tête en direction de son ordinateur portable allumé.

Il se dirigea vers son bureau et posa son téléphone près de son ordinateur. Puis il se frotta la nuque. « Oui, j'essayais. » Elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir pourquoi il était distrait. Et ça n'aidait pas qu'elle entre dans sa chambre vêtue simplement de son tee-shirt de football.

« Alors je te laisse t'y remettre. »

« Merci de m'avoir ramené mon téléphone. »

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants puis Bella se retourna pour partir. Elle avait atteint la porte mais elle s'arrêta. Elle resta ainsi, lui tournant le dos.

« Bella ? »

Cela lui prit un moment avant de se retourner. « Je pensais juste... si tu travailles sur ton devoir... »

Il fit un pas en avant. « Oui ? »

« Tu es debout de toute façon. »

Il hocha la tête.

« Bon, j'étais sur le point de lire mon examen final. Et... » Elle regarda ses mains entrelacées. Elle leva finalement les yeux et ajouta, « je pensais que peut être je pouvais venir lire ici pendant que tu travailles. »

Edward leva les sourcils.

Bella leva les mains. « C'est bon. Je pensais juste – ce n'est pas grave. » Elle se retourna pour partir.

« Attend, Bella. » Il la suivit.

Elle se retourna alors qu'il atteignait la porte.

« Ça me va. » lui dit-il.

Bella hésita avant de dire, « tu n'as pas à dire oui. C'est juste... j'ai l'habitude d'avoir Emmett pas loin. C'est ridicule. »

« Non, pas du tout. » Il ne put s'empêcher d'être un peu déçu qu'elle ne veuille pas rester avec lui pour d'autres raisons. « Si tu veux aller chercher ton livre et revenir, je serai là. » Il lui donna un sourire rassurant.

« D'accord. » Elle lui retourna son sourire et descendit chercher son livre.

La vérité, c'est qu'Edward lui manquait. Même s'ils avaient passé toute la soirée ensemble, elle avait l'impression de ne pas avoir vraiment passé de temps avec lui. Elle avait été au téléphone toute la soirée avec Alice et aurait avoir plus de temps pour parler avec Edward. Elle aimait Alice mais ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être frustrée par l'attention que portait son amie sur les moindres détails pour la nourriture ou la salle à manger. Bella avait cru qu'Alice voulait l'aider avec Edward et pour une fois que Bella avait été ouverte à cela, Alice l'avait accaparée toute la soirée. Elle s'était dit qu'Alice devait tout simplement être très inquiète à propos du mariage si elle n'avait pas compris le potentiel que cette sortie aurait pu apporter.

Elle trouva le livre et éteignit la lumière de la chambre d'amis. Elle dut ralentir pour ne pas avoir l'air d'être impatiente à l'idée de remonter. Elle s'arrêta dans la cuisine pour prendre deux bouteilles d'eau avant de retourner dans la chambre d'Edward.

Quand elle fut de retour, Edward était retourné à son bureau et tapait sur le clavier de son ordinateur.

Elle posa la bouteille à côté de lui. « J'ai pensé que tu en voudrais une. »

« Merci. » Il ne leva pas les yeux de son portable.

Bella posa la sienne sur la table de nuit à côté du lit. Elle s'y assit et ouvrit son livre. Le seul bruit était celui d'Edward tapant sur son clavier.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Tu sais, tu as très bien géré Alice. » Il ne s'arrêta pas de travailler.

Elle leva les yeux de son livre. « Merci. Je ne pensais pas qu'elle me lâcherait un jour. »

Il rit. « Tu penses qu'elle sera pareille demain à l'essayage ? »

« J'espère pas. Je veux dire, elle a déjà vu la robe. Mais, je pense aussi que c'est une bonne idée qu'Angela vienne avec nous. Alice ne me croira surement pas si je lui dis que tout va bien. »

« Quoi ? Elle n'a pas confiance en ton jugement ? » Dit-il taquin.

« Pas quand ça concerne les robes, mais je ne peux pas vraiment lui en vouloir. Quand elle m'a fait fouiller dans son placard, je ne pouvais pas faire la différence entre les différentes jupes qu'elle voulait que je porte. »

« Quels étaient les choix ? »

« L'une d'elle avait un volant d'après elle, et l'autre était une mini-jupe. »

Il leva un sourcil même si Bella ne pouvait pas le voir. « Une mini-jupe ? » Reflexe masculin.

Bella gloussa. « Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je rentre la dedans. C'est à peine si j'ai réussi dans celle de ce soir. Alice est plus petite que moi. La mini-jupe aurait été indécente. »

Edward éclaircit sa voix. « Oui, ça aurait été affreux. » Il ne paraissait pas sincère du tout.

Bella rabaissa ses yeux sur son livre, mais en moins d'une minute, elle releva la tête pour regarder Edward taper. Il ne portait toujours pas de tee-shirt et elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de lui. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent mais quand il s'arrêtait de taper pour utiliser la souris tactile de son ordinateur, les muscles de son dos fléchissaient légèrement.

Elle avala difficilement. C'était une bonne chose qu'elle ait apporté une bouteille d'eau. Elle l'attrapa et prit une gorgée.

Quand Bella était descendu chercher son livre, Edward avait reporté son attention sur son devoir. Il avait besoin de s'occuper les mains. Il savait qu'elle dormait dans son tee-shirt, mais la voir le porter était une autre histoire. Il essaya de ne pas s'attarder là dessus, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si elle portait vraiment l'ensemble en dentelle bleu dessous. Il tapa plus énergiquement et dans un effort pour bloquer ces images hors de son esprit, il demanda, « Alors, tu as des nouvelles d'Emmett ? »

« En fait, non. » Bella reboucha sa bouteille. « C'est bizarre. Quand il est en déplacement, il appelle toujours pour vérifier. »

« Je suis sur qu'il est juste occupé. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu as surement raison. »

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Elle hésita avant de dire, « Rosalie était supposée aller lui faire une surprise. »

Il s'arrêta de taper et tourna sa tête vers elle. « Vraiment ? » Il se retourna vers son écran et rit. « Ce qui explique certaines choses alors. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Connaissant ton frère et Rosalie, ils sont probablement... » Il remua et hésita avant de continuer, « Je suis sûr qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps à apprendre à se connaitre. »

Bella lâcha un petit grognement. « As-tu oublié qu'Emmett est mon frère ? Pauvre Rosalie. »

« Pauvre Rosalie ? » Edward s'arrêta de taper et se retourna. « Emmett n'a jamais de chance. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Emmett n'est pas très subtil. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera effrayée par son... par lui. »

Edward rit. « Emmett n'a pas à être subtil avec Rosalie. Elle... elle est plutôt déterminée quand elle... porte son attention sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. »

« Elle semblait vraiment nerveuse à propos de retrouver Emmett pendant qu'il était là-bas. »

« Vraiment ? » Il réfléchit une minute. « Ça ne ressemble pas à Rosalie. »

« Pourquoi ne devrait-elle pas être anxieuse ? »

« Rosalie n'a jamais été nerveuse à propos de quoi que ce soit. Elle a vraiment beaucoup confiance en elle et a l'habitude d'obtenir ce qu'elle veut. »

« On a l'impression qu'elle est... agressive. »

« Elle l'est ! » Edward la regarda amusée.

Bella leva un sourcil vers lui. « Et tu parles en connaissance de cause ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de répondre, « Peut être. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Toi et Rosalie... »

Il leva ses mains. « Non. On est sorti que deux fois. »

« Alors comment sais-tu qu'elle... »

Edward soupira. Il hésita avant de dire. « Elle était très déterminée à... voir si nous étions compatibles. »

La bouche de Bella en tomba.

« Mais il ne s'est rien passé. »

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui. « Rien ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Elle embrasse bien ? »

Il remua sur son siège. « Je ne peux pas parler de ça. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Bella ! C'est bizarre. »

« Je suis juste curieuse. Elle est belle, alors je ne serais pas surprise si elle était douée. »

Edward grimaça. Il reporta son attention à son ordinateur et recommença à écrire.

Bella se remit à lire. Elle sentit sa gorge se fermer. L'absence de réponse d'Edward confirmait ce qu'elle pensait. C'était sa faute, elle avait posé la question, mais elle devait savoir. Elle se sentait stupide. Rosalie pourrait probablement mettre le feu à un mec. Elle était sûre que ce qu'elle avait montré à Edward la veille n'était qu'une faible étincelle et qu'elle ne pouvait éveiller aucune flamme.

Elle décida qu'il était temps qu'elle redescende. Elle ne se sentait plus à l'aise et stupide d'avoir eu de l'espoir.

Elle était sur le point de se lever du lit, quand Edward dit, « Si tu crois que l'apparence a un rapport avec la façon d'embrasser de la personne, alors tu dois embrasser merveilleusement bien. »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Edward était toujours entrain de taper et ne s'était pas retourné. Sa voix avait été si basse, elle n'était pas sûre d'être supposée entendre ça.

Elle n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait faire. Ça avait été une si longue journée. Elle était fatiguée et elle ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur son bouquin. Elle pensait sa décision initiale de redescendre la meilleure si seulement elle pouvait y arriver. Elle se demanda si Edward pensait à elle de cette façon. C'en était presque trop à supporter.

« Alors, pour combien de temps tu en as encore ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il y eut une brève pause dans l'écriture, puis il continua. « Hum, je ne sais pas. Pourquoi ? »

« Je me demandais juste quand je devrais redescendre. »

Cette fois, il s'arrêta de taper et se retourna. Bella s'était complètement installée et était appuyée contre la tête de lit. Il força ses yeux à ne pas fixer ses jambes nues.

Il hésita avant de dire, « Tu t'en vas ? »

« Eh bien, je suis sûre que tu vas bientôt vouloir aller te coucher, alors je pensais que une fois que tu seras prêt à aller au lit, je devrais descendre dans le mien. »

« Je pensais que tu n'aimais pas être seule en bas. »

Elle regarda son livre et joua avec le coin des pages. « C'est pas ça. C'est juste que... »

« Quoi ? » Il la regarda inquiet.

Elle dormait seule en bas quand Edward n'était pas là, alors ça ne devrait pas faire de différence. Mais ça en faisait parce que maintenant elle savait ce que ça faisait de dormir dans ses bras, et elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer que l'expérience se réitère.

Elle soupira avant de dire, « En fait, la première nuit où j'étais là, j'ai dormi dans ton lit qui était très sympa. La nuit suivante, on s'est endormi ensemble. » Réalisant qu'elle en avait peut être trop dit, elle ajouta, « et puis la nuit dernière, je savais que tu dormais sur le canapé juste à côté de la chambre d'amis. »

Edward tourna sur sa chaise pour lui faire face et attendit qu'elle continue.

Elle remua un peu sur le lit et termina, « J'ai pris l'habitude de t'avoir près de moi la nuit. » Elle le regarda. « Je voulais juste rester jusqu'à ce que tu ais finis, et puis je pourrai aller me coucher. »

La bouche d'Edward était grande ouverte mais il se ressaisit rapidement et répondit, « tu n'es pas obligé de redescendre si tu ne veux pas. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Mais et toi ? »

« Je peux dormir sur le canapé, ou, » il la regarda un moment avant d'ajouter, « je peux rester ici avec toi. »

Le front de Bella s'était détendu mais elle avala difficilement. « Rester ? »

« Seulement si tu veux de moi. »

Bella regarda son livre de nouveau et commença à corner les pages. « Comme l'autre nuit quand tu es resté. »

« Oui. »

Elle le regarda et vit qu'il la regardait, attendant une réponse. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obliger. Je veux dire, si Emmett était là, il dirait que je suis une grande fille et que je suis stupide. »

« Eh bien, Emmett n'est pas là. » Il lui sourit.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais ce commentaire lui donna un frisson. Elle le repoussa rapidement pour ne pas faire monter un faux espoir.

Edward prit son silence comme de l'inconfort. Elle donnait l'impression de contempler quelque chose. Il réalisa qu'elle cherchait peut être un moyen gentils de lui dire qu'elle ne voulait pas de lui dans le même lit qu'elle.

Ils parlèrent en même temps.

« Belle, ce n'est pas grave si tu ne-»

« J'aimerai que tu restes. »

Edward la regarda surprise. « Quoi ? »

Bella fit un effort pour réussir à répéter. « J'aimerai que tu restes. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Ils se regardèrent pendant trente secondes.

Puis elle dit, « tu devrais probablement te remettre au travail. »

« Je crois que j'en ai fini pour ce soir. » Il ne regarda même pas son ordinateur.

« Oh. » Après une seconde, Bella ferma son livre et le posa sur la table de nuit.

« Tu es couchée de mon côté. » Dit Edward quelques instants plus tard.

Il éteignit son ordinateur portable puis la lumière avant d'aller se coucher. Bella avait rabattu les couvertures et était déjà dessous.

Il s'assit et se tourna vers elle. « Tu veux m'emprunter un short ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je pensais que tu serais plus à l'aise avec. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Eh bien, en fait, je suis plus à l'aise sans. »

Il se retourna et dit, « Bien sûr. » Il éteignit la lampe de chevet, puis se coucha et se recouvrit des couvertures.

Ils restèrent allongés en silence dans le noir quelques minutes. Cette fois était différente. La lumière de la lune apparaissait dans la chambre, l'extérieur était calme. C'était en fait très relaxant, mais il y avait une tension dans la pièce que tous deux pouvaient sentir.

Après un moment, Bella demanda, « Tu a l'habitude de dormir sans tee-shirt ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi ? »

Bella haussa les épaules même si elle savait qu'il ne pouvait la voir. « Emmett dort toujours avec un tee-shirt sur son bas de pyjama. »

« Oh. Tu veux que je mette un haut ? »

« Non. » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter, « Je veux dire, tu n'as pas à le faire si c'est ta façon de dormir habituelle. »

Il ne dit rien, alors elle se dit qu'il s'était endormi.

« Tu es toujours éveillée ? » finit-il par demander quelques minutes plus tard.

« Oui, » répondit-elle.

Ils rirent, mais c'était tendu.

« As-tu du mal à t'endormir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Oui. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je suis vraiment fatiguée, mais... c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas éteindre mon cerveau. »

« Oui. Moi aussi. »

« Comment nous étions nous endormis la dernière fois ? »

Edward répondit après un moment de silence, « Nous avons discuté, et tu as commencé à t'endormir. Et... »

Il n'avait pas besoin de dire le reste. Ils s'étaient endormis dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

La tension dans la chambre était devenue insupportable.

« Je devrais, peut être, retourner dans la chambre d'amis. »

« Ou je pourrais aller dormir sur le canapé. »

Mais aucun d'eux ne bougea pour partir.

« C'est ridicule, » dit Bella en se tournant pour lui faire face. « On devrait être capable de s'endormir, hein ? »

Edward marmonna un oui.

« Ok. » Bella ajusta son oreiller et s'installa confortablement. « Bonne nuit Edward. »

Edward ne bougea pas. « Bonne nuit Bella. »

Il tourna sa tête pour la regarder et ne put que l'apercevoir dans l'obscurité. Il l'étudia un moment et vit qu'elle était couchée sur le côté, les yeux fermés.

Il la regarda jusqu'à ce qu'il entende sa respiration se réguler. Il lui prit la main et l'amena vers lui. Comme elle ne se réveilla pas, il tendit son bras pour la tirer doucement vers lui et lui posa sa tête sur son torse.

Sa respiration était chaude sur sa peau nue. Les sensations que ça lui procurait lui firent prendre conscience qu'il aurait probablement du porter un tee-shirt. Il enroula ses bras autour d'elle et ferma ses yeux.

Après un moment, elle dit, « Edward ? »

Il ouvrit ses yeux en grand et son corps se tendit. « Bella ? »

« C'est très gentil. »

Il se relaxa un petit peu.

D'une petite voix, elle ajouta, « Je vais probablement m'y habituer. »

Il sourit dans le noir et répondit, « ça me va. »

La tension dans l'air c'était changé en une fine brume. Quand il sentit la respiration de Bella de nouveau se réguler, il embrassa le haut de sa tête et ferma ses yeux. Il s'endormit rapidement après ça.

Bella ne s'était pas complètement endormi et se réveilla quand elle sentit le baiser d'Edward. Elle se demanda si c'était le début de quelque chose de plus, mais quand elle entendit sa respiration s'alourdir et son cœur ralentir, elle réalisa qu'il s'était endormi.

Elle fut un peu déçue, mais pas très longtemps. Elle était dans les bras d'Edward de nouveau et elle se délecta du fait que ça n'avait pas l'air de le déranger non plus.


	10. Expériences

**Traductrice ****: Juliette**

_**Tout d'abord, merci à vous tous qui nous lisez ! On vous aime ! On aime vos reviews ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point ça fait du bien !**_

_**Spéciale dédicace à mes 2 chéries de traductrices Jeny et Beth ! Merci pour votre bonne humeur ! Pour ces soirées MSN que j'attends toute la journée ! looool**_

_**Et spéciales dédicaces à Elodie, Vanessa et Sophie (merciii pour toutes ces merveilleuses FF et histoires que vous nous offrez !) ! Et à Sandrine juste parce que c'est elle... :D**_

_**Merci Claire pour DCLM et pour m'avoir aidée sur Unexpected Experience ! Waouh ! Ce serait dur sans toi !**_

_**Merci à tous les autres merveilleux écrivains de FF comme Sarah, Audrey, Giaah...**_

_**Et merci à JennLynn pour sa merveilleuse FF !**_

_**Et bien sûr, tous ces perso appartiennent à SM et blablabla !**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Juliette**_

_**Certaines d'entre vous ont eu un extrait du chap 10 grâce à leur review… alors si vous voulez un extrait du chap 11, vous savez quoi faire !!! lol**_

_**Si vous avez ce chapitre aussi tôt c'est grâce à HOuna qui a su me convaincre de poster aujourd'hui car elle partait à l'étranger pour 3 semaines et voulait la suite avant son départ… ;-) **_

_**Bises à tous !! **_

_**Elizabeth**_

**Chapitre**** 10 – ****Expériences**

_Oh, why can't I ignore it?_

_I keep giving in, but I should know better._

_'Cause there was something 'bout the way you looked at me._

_And it's strange that things change._

_But not me wanting you._

_So desperately._

_Desperately_ par Michelle Branch

Pour une fois, Edward était content de ne pas avoir de rideaux à ses fenêtres. Ce n'était pas la même lumière aveuglante qui le réveillait habituellement le matin, il y avait assez de luminosité pour offrir à la pièce une brillance feutrée. En fait, il serait normalement encore endormi à cette heure là s'il n'y avait pas Bella avec lui.

Il s'était réveillé à cause de Bella qui remuait dans ses bras. C'était arrivé régulièrement dans la nuit. Il s'était décalé, pensant qu'elle avait besoin de plus d'espace, mais Bella s'était toujours approchée plus près.

Il se rappelait la dernière fois où elle avait gigoté, elle s'était détachée de lui en se retournant. Il s'était attristé de cette perte de contact, mais Bella avait prononcé son nom dans son sommeil, alors il s'était approché derrière elle et avait mis ses bras autour d'elle. Elle avait soupiré heureuse et était retombée dans un profond sommeil. Edward eut du mal à se rendormir, heureux qu'elle apprécie autant que lui cette proximité.

Maintenant avec la luminosité qui inondait la pièce, il pouvait la voir. Il redressa sa tête, la posa sur sa main libre et la contempla. Ses cheveux étaient emmêlés, il dégagea doucement son visage. Elle avait l'air détendue, sereine.

Quand ses yeux descendirent sur son corps, il vit que la couverture ne la couvrait plus totalement. Il se détacha prudemment de Bella pour relever le drap sur elle. Quand il commença à remonter la couverture, ses yeux balayèrent les jambes nues de Bella et s'écarquillèrent à la vue de l'ourlet de son tee-shirt.

Juste sous cet ourlet, dépassait un morceau de dentelle bleue nuit.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux et la recouvrit totalement. Il se rallongea, faisant en sorte de mettre plus de distance entre eux. Il était sur le dos, un bras étendu sur les yeux.

Il devait sortir de son lit. _Maintenant_.

Sa tête ne faisait que lui répéter de partir, mais son corps ne voulait pas bouger. Ça devenait presque insupportable d'être allongé près d'elle, et ne pas pouvoir faire ce qu'il avait envie. La chose à faire serait de sortir du lit et de la laisser dormir. C'est ce qu'il avait fait la dernière fois où il avait dormi dans le même lit qu'elle, rien ne s'était passé.

Bon, pas vraiment en fait.

La dernière fois, il s'était réveillé avant elle. Il l'avait regardé dormir et avait été dans la même situation, à savoir il se demandait s'il devait rester ou partir. Il avait retiré une mèche de cheveux de son visage et caressé sa joue. Cela avait apporté un petit sourire sur ses lèvres qui avait captivé Edward. Il avait alors décidé de rester, mais c'est alors qu'Alice était venue le chercher et lui avait dit que leurs parents avaient besoin de leur parler.

Mais là, Alice n'était pas là. Personne n'était là.

Il ne savait pas s'il était excité ou terrifié par cette idée parce que cela signifiait que personne ne pouvait l'arrêter cette fois.

Il décida qu'il devait partir. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais d'avoir profiter de Bella comme ça. Emmett le couperait en deux.

Mais avant de pouvoir bouger, Bella l'appela d'une voix encore endormie, « Edward ? »

Il retira son bras de son visage et répondit, « Je suis là. » Il se tourna vers elle.

Bella se mit sur le dos et se tourna de son côté. Elle se rapprocha de lui.

Ses yeux étaient toujours fermés quand elle marmonna, « Il fait froid. » Puis elle enfouit son visage dans son cou et enroula ses bras autour de lui.

Edward tira la couverture sur ses épaules. Cet ajustement augmenta l'espace entre eux, et elle se rapprocha de nouveau, glissant un de ses genoux entre ses jambes à lui.

C'étais comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées qu'il était sur le point de la quitter. Maintenant elle faisait tout pour le garder près d'elle. C'était une douce torture qui était sur le point de le rendre fou.

Il la tint, écoutant sa respiration se réguler. Il essaya de se détacher d'elle, mais elle le tenait fermement, ses bras autour de lui et agrippait une de ses jambes autour d'une des siennes. Il étouffa un grognement à la manière dont son corps se pressait contre le sien. Il pencha sa tête en arrière pour au moins se soulager un peu du parfum entêtant de ses cheveux.

Bella souleva sa tête quand elle sentit l'absence du cou d'Edward. Elle soupira et maugréa, Edward ferma ses yeux de frustration. Comme si ce n'était pas assez qu'il ne puisse pas la toucher et la sentir, mais en plus elle semblait vouloir qu'il respira son parfum aussi.

Il prit une longue et lente respiration et ouvrit ses yeux. Il hésita avant de repencher sa tête vers elle. Bella n'avait pas bougé sa tête ce qui lui offrait une vue complète de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de porter sa main à son visage. Son contact se fit plus audacieux et il caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

Bella soupira et un petit sourire apparu sur ses lèvres.

Il ne put empêcher ce qu'il fit ensuite.

Il mit sa main sur sa nuque, l'attira à lui et l'embrassa. Ses lèvres furent d'abord prudentes, testant. Mais la douceur et la chaleur de ses lèvres lui en demandaient plus, et il pressa les siennes gentiment, mais plus fermement sur sa bouche. Bella remua et il s'écarta.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent. « Qu'est... »

« Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas pu... » Sa main avait glissé de sa nuque à sa hanche.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Elle la regarda confuse.

Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte ? pensa-t-il. Il lui sourit doucement, « J'ai remué un peu. Je suis désolé si je t'ai réveillée. »

Elle parut surprise. « Je faisais un très beau rêve. »

Il souleva les sourcils. « De quoi rêvais-tu ? »

Elle secoua la tête et l'enfouit dans un oreiller.

Edward repoussa ses cheveux qui la dissimulaient mais elle persista à se cacher.

« De quoi rêvais-tu ? » demanda-t-il de nouveau.

Elle marmonna quelque chose dans son oreiller.

Cette fois, Edward prit son visage et le repoussa du coussin. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs quand elle répéta, « J'ai rêvé que j'embrassais... Cédric Diggory. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Cédric Diggory ? D'Harry Potter ? »

Pourquoi j'ai dit Cédric Diggory ? D'où diable ça venait ? se demanda-t-elle.

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête.

Ce fut le tour d'Edward d'être surpris. « C'est de lui que tu rêvais ? »

Bella essaya de se détacher d'Edward, mais il la tenait fermement dans ses bras. Elle ne répondit pas, et à la place évita son regard.

« Bella, » sa voix était autoritaire. Elle se demanda s'il avait toujours cette voix au réveil. Elle sentit son cœur rater un battement.

Finalement, elle leva les yeux vers lui, mais ne dit toujours rien.

« Tu es sûre que c'est de lui que tu rêvais ? »

Elle acquiesça, mais cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Tu sais, je peux le dire quand tu mens. »

Elle avait une expression choquée sur son visage. « Pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

Il haussa une épaule. « Je suppose que ça n'en n'a pas, » il adoucit sa voix avant d'ajouter, « surtout depuis que je rêve de toi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et après s'être ressaisie elle dit, « Je croyais que tu ne rêvais jamais. »

Il la regarda curieux. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

« Alice a dit que tu ne te rappelais jamais de tes rêves. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. « C'est vrai, mais... » Il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire. « Le rêve de la nuit dernière était plutôt dur à oublier. »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui. « Maintenant, _je_ sais que tu mens. Tu souris quand tu mens. »

« Non, je ne mens pas. » Il effaça son sourire de son visage.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Qu'importe. » Elle essaya de se détacher de lui de nouveau mais il la tenait toujours aussi fermement.

« Je paris que je peux deviner de quoi tu rêvais. » Il la regarda confiant.

« De quoi tu parles ? » Son corps se tendit.

« Tu souriais. »

« Quoi ? » bredouilla-t-elle.

Il rit.

« Est-ce que... j'ai dit quelque chose ? »

« Non. » Un petit air amusé était inscrit sur son visage.

Elle soupira de soulagement.

« Je paris que tu rêvais de Mr. Dazzling, » dit-il taquin.

Elle sentit des flammes lui monter aux joues, mais elle se ressaisit. « Tu ne vas pas me lâcher avec ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu as choisi des chansons plutôt intéressantes pour lui. »

Elle grogna. « Elles ne sont pas intéressantes. Elles sont ennuyeuses. Rien qui ne te concerne directement. »

Il garda son bras autour de Bella, mais il utilisa le deuxième pour surélever sa tête et ainsi mieux la voir. « _Clair de Lune _était l'une d'elle. »

Bella n'aimait pas qu'il la regarde de haut. Elle avait l'impression qu'il avait l'avantage. Elle essaya de nouveau de se détacher de son emprise mais il ne desserra pas. La seule fois où Edward Cullen était déterminé à l'avoir dans ses bras, Bella voulait s'enfuir.

Elle enfouit son visage dans son torse ce qui étouffa sa réponse. « Et ? »

Il rit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Et ? C'était l'un des morceaux que j'ai joué au récital de terminal. »

Elle se recula juste assez pour que sa voix soit claire. « Je sais. »

« Pourquoi Mr. Dazzling a le droit à une de _mes_ chansons ? » Il essaya de dissimuler sa mauvaise humeur.

A ce moment là, il caressait ses longs cheveux sans s'en rendre compte. Bella obligea ses yeux à ne pas se retourner à la sensation de ses doigts caressant son cou et ses boucles. Elle savait qu'elles devaient être en bataille mais ça n'avait pas l'air de le gêner.

« Hum, la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié _Claire de Lune_ appartenait à Debussy. » Elle refoula un soupir quand elle sentit sa main s'attarder sur sa nuque.

« Debussy serait plutôt impressionné par la façon dont je le joue. »

Bella ne pouvait qu'aimer ce ton impudent, mais elle n'allait pas le montrer.

Elle lâcha un petit rire et dit, « C'était un récital il y a des années. Juste parce que quelques personnes ont été impressionnées-»

« Quelques personnes ? » Il avait sa main sur sa nuque et fit une petite pression pour gentiment la détacher de son torse. « Bella, c'était plus que quelques personnes. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Oui, il avait eu une standing ovation et oui elle faisait partie des personnes qui avaient applaudi furieusement, et alors ? Elle ajouta, « C'était au lycée. Ce n'est pas comme si tu jouais toujours. »

Il la regarda un moment avant de répliquer, « Je n'ai jamais arrêté de jouer. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment ? Alice dit que tu ne joues plus. »

Il reprit ses caresses involontaires dans ses cheveux. « Je ne fais plus de récitals. Je joue surtout pour moi-même. »

« J'étais triste quand Alice m'a dit que tu ne jouais plus. » Elle se pencha pour cacher son visage. « Je suis contente que tu joues toujours. J'aime vraiment t'écouter. »

Il retira son bras qui surélevait sa tête et la posa sur l'oreiller. « Tu te souviens la dernière fois que j'ai joué ? »

« Je ne crois pas que quiconque puisse oublier. Tout le lycée était là avec leurs parents. »

« Non, pas le récital. »

Bella savait à quand il pensait, mais elle ne pensait pas que lui se rappelait. Elle hésita avant de dire, « C'était dans ton ancienne maison. »

Il arrêta de nouveau ses doigts qui glissaient dans ses cheveux et laissa sa main dans son cou. « Tu te souviens ce que je jouais ? »

Edward caressa inconsciemment sous son oreille. Elle étouffa un gémissement et répondit, « Un peu. En fait, tu n'as pas joué beaucoup. Tu as dit que ce n'était pas fini. »

« Et si je te disais que je l'avais terminé ? »

Elle recula sa tête un peu pour pouvoir le regarder. Il la regardait, une expression chaleureuse dans les yeux. Elle sentit qu'elle commençait à fondre. Bella aurait pu rester yeux dans les yeux avec lui toute la journée, mais elle se concentra sur la conversation.

Elle eut du mal à dire, « Est-ce qu'Alice l'a entendu ? »

Il secoua la tête.

Son front se plissa. « Pourquoi ? »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. « J'avais en tête un public spécifique quand je l'ai écrit. »

« Oh. » Elle se détacha de lui et laissa une main sur sa poitrine. « Est-ce que je pourrai l'entendre ? »

Il passa son pouce sur sa joue. « J'espère. »

« Quand ? »

« Ça dépend de... »

Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment. Bella eut l'impression qu'il essayait de lire dans ses pensées, qu'il contemplait quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il lui prit le visage entre ses mains et se pencha vers elle. Il pouvait sentir sa respiration sur ses lèvres quand _Sull'_ _Aria_ du _Mariage de Figaro_ retentit dans la pièce.

Il releva la tête. « C'est ma mère. »

Bella cligna des yeux. Avant qu'elle réalise ce qu'il venait de se passer, Edward avait quitté le lit pour répondre au téléphone.

Bella se sentit de trop dans cette conversation avec Esme, alors elle sortit du lit d'Edward et descendit les escaliers pour retourner dans la chambre d'amis. Quand elle arriva, elle vérifia son portable et vit qu'elle avait un message d'Alice et un d'Emmett. Puis elle se rappela qu'elle devait appeler Angela pour savoir si elle pouvait l'accompagner à la boutique de mariage.

L'heure indiquée sur son portable indiquait peu après huit heures. Elle se mordit les lèvres et appela Angela. Elle savait qu'Angela serait probablement encore entrain de dormir, mais elle pensait qu'elle pourrait laisser un message.

Elle tapa le numéro d'Angela. Après la quatrième sonnerie, Bella s'attendait à entendre la voix du répondeur, mais à la place Angela décrocha.

« Allo ? » sa voix était groggy.

« Angela ? Je suis désolée. Je pensais laisser-»

« Bella ? »

« Oui, désolée. Je te rappelle dans deux heures. »

« C'est à propos de l'essayage ? »

« Oh, oui. Comment tu le sais ? »

Elle rit. « Alice m'a appelée hier soir. »

« C'est vrai ? Je ne savais pas qu'elle le ferait. »

« Elle a dit qu'elle t'avait laissé un message. »

Bella grimaça. « C'est vrai, mais je ne l'ai pas encore écouté. J'ai juste pensé qu'elle m'avait appelé pour me rappeler de te téléphoner. »

« C'est bon. Je te retrouve à la boutique. Tu travailles tout à l'heure ? »

« Oui, mais je voudrais bosser sur mon devoir avant de commencer mon service. » Elle cherchait des habits pour la journée quand elle vit Edward à la porte. « Hey, Angela, attends une seconde. » Elle pressa le bouton muet de son téléphone.

« Hey, » dit-elle.

Il sourit et répondit. « Hey. Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas vous interrompre. »

« C'est bon. Elle vient à l'essayage. » Elle essaya de garder son attention sur les vêtements qu'elle choisissait, mais c'était très difficile. Edward ne s'était pas changé, il avait toujours que son bas de pyjama.

Elle continua, « J'ai aussi un message d'Alice et un d'Emmett. Je dois les rappeler. Qu'est ce que t'as dit ta mère ? »

Il s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte. « Ma tante a eu son bébé. »

Bella arrêta ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. « Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? Est-ce que le bébé va bien ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Ils sont tous les deux en pleine forme, mais ma tante Tanya a besoin de se reposer. Donc ma mère va rester un peu plus longtemps. Elle dit qu'ils rentreront la semaine prochaine. Ils ne sont pas encore sûrs quand exactement. Ma mère est nerveuse parce que le mariage approche. »

« Est-ce qu'elle a parlé à Alice ? »

Il secoua la tête.

Elle était entrain de chercher dans sa trousse de toilette quand elle se rendit compte de quelque chose. « Hum, je vais devoir passer par la pharmacie avant l'essayage. Je vais me doucher et y aller, mais je reviendrai à temps pour qu'on puisse aller à la boutique ensemble. »

« Pourquoi on ne va pas à la pharmacie ensemble puis ensuite à l'essayage ? C'est ridicule que tu doives faire un aller-retour pour rien. »

Elle se retourna. « Eh bien, je ne veux pas te faire attendre. »

« Ça ne me gène pas. » Il s'éloigna de la porte. « Je vais prendre une douche et me changer, comme ça on pourra partir assez vite. »

« Mais-» Il était partit avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

Elle récupéra son téléphone et pressa de nouveau le bouton muet. « Angela, tu es toujours là ? »

« Hmmm ? »

Bella se sentit mal. Elle avait du se rendormir. « Je dois y aller, mais je te vois tout à l'heure. »

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Elle parut inquiète, mais ça lui demandait apparemment des efforts.

« Oui, je parlais juste à Edward. »

« Vraiment ? » Maintenant elle semblait bien éveillée.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Angela. »

« Alors, que porte Edward Cullen pour dormir ? »

Bella rit et lui répondit.

« Waouh ! Et il vient juste de se montrer dans ta chambre comme ça ? »

« Oui, » Bella se mordit les lèvres. Elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir lui dire qu'elle s'était endormie avec Edward.

« Ok. Je ne sais pas si je suis capable de retourner me coucher maintenant. »

« Angela ! Tu as un petit-ami ! »

« Oui, et je suis très heureuse. Mais je ne peux pas bloquer mon imagination, surtout quand ça concerne Mr. Dazzling. »

Bella rit. « Je dois y aller, mais je te vois bientôt. »

« Ok. »

Bella raccrocha et posa son téléphone. Elle vérifierait ses messages une fois douchée. Elle attrapa sa trousse de toilette et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour commencer à se préparer.

*********

Bella tapait du pied sur le sol carrelé de la salle d'attente de la pharmacie. Elle se demandait pourquoi cela prenait tant de temps à comprendre son ordonnance. Ils étaient arrivés juste à l'ouverture, il n'y avait donc personne d'autre dans le magasin. Quand elle demanda à la pharmacienne pourquoi elle devait attendre, la vieille femme lui fit un grand sourire et lui demanda de s'asseoir.

Habituellement elle n'aurait pas été si impolie, mais habituellement elle n'avait pas Edward avec elle.

Elle lui avait dit qu'il pouvait attendre dans la voiture, mais il l'avait quand même accompagnée. Il prétexta vouloir lui aussi acheter quelques petites choses pour lui.

Elle vérifia sa montre et regarda dans le magasin. Elle vit la pharmacienne au téléphone. Bella aurait voulu sauter au dessus du comptoir et arracher le téléphone de ses oreilles. Elle avait besoin de sa prescription avant qu'Edward ne revienne.

Bella se dirigea vers le comptoir dans l'espoir de faire passer son empressement à la pharmacienne.

« Hey, tu as ce dont tu as besoin ? »

Elle sursauta. Edward se tenait derrière elle.

Il sourit. « Désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. »

« Je ne t'ai pas vu arriver. »

« Tu as l'air préoccupé. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Bella jeta un coup d'œil à la pharmacienne puis à Edward. « Oui. Ça prend juste un peu plus de temps que ça ne devrait. »

Edward regarda la vieille dame derrière son plexi-glass, parlant au téléphone. Quand elle leva les yeux de son papier, et qu'elle vit Edward, elle rougit.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Elle était sûre que cette réaction qu'avaient les femmes devait être une habitude pour Edward. Bella tourna la tête pour voir sa réaction à lui, il offrit à la femme un grand sourire amical. C'était un geste inoffensif, mais vu la réaction de la vendeuse, Bella était sûre qu'elle allait s'en souvenir pendant un moment.

Puis la pharmacienne se tourna vers Bella et lui lança un sourire plein de sous entendu. Le front de Bella se fronça à ce sourire. _Mais qu'est ce que ça veut bien dire ?_ pensa-t-elle. Quelques minutes plus tard, la pharmacienne raccrocha le téléphone et disparut dans les allées de médicaments.

Elle ré-émergea derrière le plexi-glass et se dirigea vers la caisse. Elle leur sourit amicalement avant de dire, « Bella ? Je suis désolée pour l'attente mais il y avait un problème avec votre ordonnance. »

Le cœur de Bella s'accéléra. « Un problème ? »

Elle regarda Edward avant de dire, « La date était dépassée, alors j'ai du appeler et voir si je pouvais vous renouveler quand même. »

Bella soupira. « Je ne savais pas que c'était dépassé. » Elle ouvrit son sac et chercha son téléphone. « Je vais appeler mon médecin pour voir si-»

« Oh, non, pas besoin. » Elle plaça un petit sac en papier sur le comptoir et le poussa vers Bella. « C'est réglé. C'est pourquoi j'ai passé autant de temps au téléphone. »

« Oh. » Elle regarda la pharmacienne amusée et puis se souvint de son comportement quelques minutes plus tôt. « Je suis désolée pour la façon dont je me suis comportée tout à l'heure. J'étais pressée. »

La pharmacienne lança de nouveau un regard vers Edward et leva un sourcil. « Je peux certainement comprendre pourquoi. »

Bella regarda Edward puis la pharmacienne et comprit que la pharmacienne devait penser qu'elle avait tant besoin de sa prescription parce qu'elle et Edward allaient-

« Vous devriez passer par l'aile 3 pendant que vous êtes là. » Ajouta-t-elle doucement. « Juste pour être plus prudents. »

Bella sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Hum, merci. » Elle paya, prit le sac sur le comptoir et se tourna pour partir.

« Bonne journée, » dit Edward.

La pharmacienne sourit.

Bella passa la porte.

Edward la rattrapa elle lui demanda. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans l'aile 3 ? »

Elle ne savait pas exactement mais avait une idée plutôt précise. « Hum, du sirop pour la toux ? »

Ils sortirent du magasin et se dirigèrent vers la Mercedes d'Esme.

Edward dit, « Je ne savais pas que tu étais malade. »

« Je ne suis pas malade. »

Quand ils furent à quelques mètres de la voiture, Edward ouvrit les portières à distance.

« Oh. » Il fronça les sourcils alors qu'il atteignait la porte côté passager pour ouvrir à Bella. Elle monta dans la voiture et Edward referma la porte.

Il fit le tour de la voiture pour monter côté conducteur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Bella lui répéta, « Je ne suis pas malade. »

Il rit et démarra la voiture. « Je t'ai entendu la première fois. »

« Je veux dire, je ne suis pas malade au point de garder le lit et d'avoir besoin de médicament. »

Il lui sourit et reporta son attention sur la route. « Tu ne me dois aucune explication Bella. »

Elle remua sur son siège. « C'est juste que j'aurais dû venir les chercher plus tôt mais je n'ai pas eu le temps et je suis presque venue trop tard. »

« Tout va bien Bella. Je te l'ai dit qu'on pouvait en rester là. »

Bella respira profondément. Après quelques instants, elle dit, « Alors, on va s'arrêter quelque part pour prendre le petit déjeuner ? »

Il hocha la tête. « J'espère que des bagels ça te va ? »

« Ça m'a l'air pas mal. »

Ils s'arrêtèrent dans un salon de thé. Ils y avaient peu de personne et aucune file d'attente. Ils se dirigèrent directement au comptoir et commandèrent leur petit déjeuner. Quand il fallut payer, Edward arrêta Bella mais elle insista pour le rembourser et chercha dans son sac son portefeuille. Quand elle le trouva et le sortit, le sac de la pharmacie tomba.

Ainsi que son contenu.

Bella jura. Bien sûr, c'était la seul fois où le sac n'était pas bien fermé.

Edward fut le premier à atteindre ce qui était tombé au sol, il ramassa une plaquette de pilules contraceptives. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent quand il réalisa ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

Bella les lui prit et les remit dans le sac.

Le cassier s'éclaircit la gorge.

Bella lui donna de l'argent. Il lui rendit sa monnaie et un ticket de caisse. Puis Bella amena Edward à une table vide près de la fenêtre. Ils s'assirent, attendant leur commande.

« Bon, après ça on va à la boutique c'est ça ? » demanda Bella.

Il hocha la tête.

« Angela nous retrouve là-bas. » Ajouta-t-elle.

« Oui, tu l'as mentionné. » Il se tourna vers la fenêtre.

Elle baissa ses yeux vers ses mains posées sur ses genoux. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce que pensait Edward, mais elle avait le sentiment qu'il avait d'abord été surpris de voir les pilules mais maintenant ? Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil, mais il regardait toujours à travers la fenêtre. Le décevait-elle ?

Leurs commandes furent appelées et Bella alla les chercher. Elle se dirigea vers le meuble de condiment et mit deux sucres et un peu de lait dans le café d'Edward. Puis retourna à leur table. Juste au moment où elle posait le tout sur la table, elle réalisa que peut être Edward ne prenait plus rien dans son café.

« Je suis désolée. J'ai mis deux sucres et du lait dans ton café. Tu le prends toujours comme ça ? » Elle s'assit.

Il la regarda surpris. « Oui, tu t'en souviens ? »

« A une époque, c'était un plaisir de prendre notre café ensemble quand nous étions au lycée. » Elle apporta sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Tu le prends toujours noir ? » Il prit sa tasse.

Elle reposa la sienne. « Tout rajout dilue la caféine. »

Il secoua la tête. « Toi et Emmett êtes vraiment les mêmes. »

Elle sourit et prit son bagel.

Edward fit de même, mais ne regarda pas Bella pendant qu'elle mangeait.

Bella but de nouveau une gorgée de café puis reposa sa tasse en disant, « Je suis accro au sexe. »

Edward faillit s'étouffer avec son bagel.

Elle continua, « Des fois c'est plus fort que moi, je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Il eut du mal à avaler sa bouchée. « Quoi ? »

« Ça veut dire que j'aime faire l'amour... » Elle regarda autour d'elle et se pencha vers lui avant d'ajouter, « ...beaucoup. »

Edward recula sa chaise. « Bella, s'il te plait, dit moi que tu plaisantes. »

Un petit sourire se dessina au coin de ses lèvres. « Oui, mais je pensais que ça sonnait plus excitant que la vraie raison pour laquelle je suis sous pilule. »

Il attendit l'explication.

« Ça aide mes... visiteurs mensuels à rester réguliers. »

Edward soupira et rapprocha sa chaise. « Tu aurais pu tout simplement me dire ça. »

« Les choses étaient plutôt tendues alors j'ai pensé alléger un peu l'atmosphère. »

Il secoua la tête. « C'était un peu extrême. »

« Mais, c'était drôle non ? » Elle lui donna un sourire plein d'espoir.

Il rit et prit une gorgée de café. Après quelques instants, il dit, « Je peux comprendre. Alice fait la même chose. »

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. « Comment sais-tu ça ? »

« Je les ai trouvé par accident. Je cherchais des bonbons à la menthe dans son sac et je suis tombé sur ses pilules. A ce moment là, je ne savais pas ce que c'était. Quand je lui ai montré elle s'est énervée. » Il rigola. « Je suppose que ça n'a pas aidé que nos parents se trouvent juste à côté de nous. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Se sont-ils énervés ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Mon père lui avait conseillé un gynécologue. »

« Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

« Au lycée. »

Elle rit. « Tu sembles avoir bien pris ça. »

« Non, en fait, j'ai flippé. Je lui ai dis qu'elle était trop jeune pour penser au sexe. »

Bella grimaça.

Il avait un sourire mal à l'aise. « Elle m'a expliqué que ce n'était pas parce que les filles prenaient la pilule qu'elles couchaient. Et elle en arrivait à l'important détail à propos des... visiteurs mensuels des femmes, à quel point ils pouvaient être imprévisible et comment la pilule pouvait réguler ça. » Il but une longue gorgée de café. « Ça a été la conversation la plus gênante que j'ai eu avec Alice de toute ma vie. »

Elle sourit. « Je trouve ça génial que vous puissiez en parler. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Quoi ? Tu n'as pas dit à Emmett que tu étais sous pilules ? »

Elle grogna et dit, « Emmett pense toujours que je crois au Père Noël et à la petite souris. »

Il rit.

Bella finit son café et dit, « Je ne pense pas qu'il soit capable de comprendre que pilule ne rime pas forcement avec sexe. »

Edward acquiesça, d'accord.

« Mais quand même, » Bella déchira un bout de son bagel en petits morceaux, « c'est mieux d'être préparée. »

Edward se figea.

« Je veux dire, je sais que ce n'est pas sûr à cent pour cent mais c'est toujours mieux que rien non ? » Bella arrangeait maintenant les petits bouts de bagel en carré.

« Hum, oui. » Il agrippa son siège à deux mains. « Alors, est-ce que... tu as déjà atteint la troisième base ? »

Bella était maintenant occupé à faire de petits triangles. « Est-ce que quoi ? » Quand elle n'entendit pas la réponse d'Edward, elle leva les yeux vers lui, et vit qu'il lui donnait un regard plein de sous entendus.

« Oh. » Bella remua sur son siège et arrêta de jouer avec son bagel. « Eh bien, oui. »

Il leva les sourcils. « C'est vrai ? »

« Pas toi ? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Si. »

Elle bougea au bord du siège. « Quand est-ce arrivé ? »

Edward lâcha les bords de son siège et s'adossa. « Est-ce important ? »

Bella regarda ailleurs et dit, « Désolée. Je ne voulais pas paraître indiscrète. »

Il se pencha en avant et mit les coudes sur la table. « Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste... » Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « C'est arrivé il y a longtemps. »

Elle croisa ses yeux. « Depuis quand ? »

Il la regarda intensément avant de dire, « Au lycée. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « C'était avec Gianna ? »

Il parut surpris. « Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Eh bien, » elle ramena une mèche de ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles, « Quand elle est partie tu l'as plutôt mal pris. »

Il sourit tristement. « J'étais vraiment triste quand elle est partie. »

Elle voulait lui poser une autre question mais avait peur de connaître la réponse. Elle respira profondément et demanda, « Combien de... » Elle s'arrêta. Elle ne pouvait finir la question.

« Deux, » répondit Edward.

Elle cligna des yeux. « Vraiment ? C'est tout ? »

Il rit. « A quoi tu t'attendais ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais juste... que c'était plus. »

« Tu sembles déçue. » dit-il taquin.

« C'est juste difficile à croire. »

« Pourquoi ? »

_Oh mon dieu_, pensa-t-elle. Elle s'était mise dans ce pétrin toute seule. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais juste que... tu n'avais pas de problème à trouver... des partenaires. »

« Ce n'est pas ça le problème, » il hésita avant de dire, « c'est juste, je suppose que je ne suis pas le genre de mec qui ressens le besoin d'assouvir ses instincts les plus sauvages. »

Elle sourit. Après un moment, elle lécha ses lèvres et dit, « Est-ce que au moins tu as... apprécié ? »

Il rit. « Oui, mais je suis le mec, c'est de tout de façon agréable. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bon, je suis contente que ça t'ait plus. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « J'aime à penser que c'était agréable pour les filles aussi. »

Elle s'empêcha de crier que bien sûr ça l'était pour elle aussi !

« En fait, peut être pas pour Gianna parce que c'était sa première fois, » se dit-il plus pour lui-même. « Mais plus tard, quand on s'est revu, je pense que ça a été mieux. »

Bella déglutit difficilement. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par quand on s'est revu ? »

Edward remua sur sa chaise. « Il y a un an environ, elle a redéménagé en Californie. Je ne l'aurais pas su si je n'avais pas croisé sa famille par hasard au restaurant. »

Bella sentit son cœur tomber dans son estomac. « Alors, tu sors avec Gianna en ce moment ? »

Il cligna des yeux. « Non. »

« Mais tu as dit... »

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. « Je suppose que tu peux dire que nous étions plus curieux qu'autre chose. »

Bella n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle ressentait. C'était naïf de se part de penser qu'Edward n'avait jamais été avec quelqu'un intimement. Pour l'amour de dieu ! Comment quelqu'un d'aussi beau pouvait ne jamais avoir connu le sexe ? Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être en colère sur ce point. En fait, elle était intriguée. Quand elle était adolescente, elle avait rêvée de perdre sa virginité avec Edward. Mais sachant ce qu'elle savait à propos de sexe, elle pensait maintenant que ça aurait été gênant et ça aurait tendu leur relation.

Maintenant, avec une expérience d'adulte dans ce domaine, elle ne pouvait que se demander comment était Edward au niveau sexuel. Il semblait si peu au courant en même temps, elle ne voulait pas croire que c'était la même chose dans un contexte intime.

Elle hésita avant de dire, « Curieux ? » Elle le vit rougir.

Il répondit, « ça avait été plutôt gênant au lycée et on se demandait... si nous nous étions amélioré depuis. »

A en juger par la couleur de ses joues, Bella comprit qu'il y avait eu plus qu'une amélioration pendant toutes ses années. Ils avaient probablement causé un tremblement de terre.

Bella eut soudain une crise de panique. Dans la plus infime parcelle de chance de faire un jour l'amour avec Edward, serait-elle capable de causer le moindre frisson ? Elle savait que pour elle, ce ne serait pas seulement un tremblement de terre mais une expérience proche de la rencontre avec Dieu lui-même. Pourrait-elle provoquer ce genre de réaction chez Edward ?

Elle connaissait la réponse et voulait aller se jeter dans un trou quelque part et mourir.

« Et toi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Moi ? »

Il se pencha en avant. « Tu ne t'en sortiras pas comme ça. Je t'ai dit pour moi, maintenant à ton tour. »

Elle soupira. « Il n'y en a eu qu'un. »

« Jacob ? »

« Non. » Elle fut surprise par sa supposition. Elle avait toujours été prudente avec Jacob.

Edward parut surpris lui aussi. « Vraiment ? Je pensais que toi et lui... »

« On l'a presque fait... une ou deux fois, mais... »

Il attendit qu'elle continue.

« Je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais franchit la ligne... je ne pourrais pas revenir en arrière et avec Jacob... Je n'étais pas prête de franchir ce pas. »

« Alors... quand as-tu... ? »

Bella enroula ses mains autour de sa tasse de café vide et commença à la faire tourner. « Ma première année à l'université. »

Edward avait tendu ses mains vers sa tasse mais s'était arrêter. Il ne devrait pas être surpris parce qu'il avait posé la question, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir un pincement. Un petite ombre passa dans son esprit s'il n'était pas partit, est-ce que Bella aurait rencontré ce garçon ? Il oublia vite cela. Bien sûr que oui. Il réalisa que sa décision de partir avait été la bonne. Il savait qu'elle rencontrerait quelqu'un un jour, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas assister à cela quand ça arriverait.

Elle continua, « Il avait un an de plus que moi et c'était un étudiant... en musique. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « De quel instrument jouait-il ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre, « Il aimait composer, surtout au piano. »

Edward sentit comme un coup dans l'estomac. « Est-ce qu'il... Est-ce que c'était bien ? »

Elle rit nerveusement. « Oui. Je veux dire, au début c'était maladroit parce que je n'avais jamais... mais il a été patient et j'ai appris... » Elle se reprit et finit avec, « J'ai appris que je n'avais pas à m'inquiéter tant que ça. »

« T'inquiéter pour quoi ? »

Elle arrêta de faire tourner sa tasse vide, mais continua de la fixer. « De m'inquiéter pour son plaisir à lui. »

Edward avala difficilement.

Elle continua, « J'ai appris à ne pas penser à ce que je faisais mais à juste... être moi-même. »

Edward baissa les yeux sur son bagel qu'il n'avait pas entamé. Après un moment il dit, « Il a l'air... parfait. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Il n'était pas parfait. Il avait ses défauts. »

Il leva ses sourcils. « Comme quoi ? »

Bella réfléchit un moment et répondit, « C'était un arracheur. »

« Un arracheur ? » Edward reprit une gorgée de café.

Bella attrapa une serviette et joua avec le coin. « Oui, tu sais. Il... m'arrachait toujours le soutien-gorge. »

Edward toussa.

Elle continua dépliant sa serviette. « Peu importe le nombre de fois où nous... eh bien, c'était comme si mon soutien-gorge était de la kryptonite. »

Il rit. « C'est pas de chance mais ce n'est pas comme si c'était l'élément essentiel. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, mais... tout allait bien au niveau sexuel... c'était agréable une fois dépassé la partie arrachage, mais... ce n'était pas... parfait. » _Ce n'était pas toi_, pensa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je suis content que ta première fois t'ait plu. » Il lui sourit sincèrement.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et lui retourna son sourire. « Alors, est-ce que Gianna avait une faiblesse à la kryptonite ? »

« Je na sais pas si je devrais parler de ça. » Il se recula de la table.

Elle se pencha en avant. « Oh, allez, Edward. Je t'ai parlé de l'arrachage. »

Il gigota sur son siège et il sembla chercher ses mots pendant un moment.

« Edward. » Elle leva ses mains. « Très bien. Tu n'as pas à en parler-»

« C'était sa... lingerie. » Edward bégaya sur le dernier mot.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Je t'ai dit que quand j'ai revu Gianna il y a un an, nous étions curieux de voir si les choses avaient changé depuis le lycée. Eh bien, un des choses qui avaient changé à propos d'elle était son... choix de sous-vêtements. Ils étaient devenus très élaborés. »

« Elaborés ? »

« Rubans, soie, dentelle et... beaucoup de dentelle. » Il agrémenta le dernier mot d'une petite grimace.

« Je pensais que les hommes aimaient la lingerie. » Elle se rappela le shorty bleu-nuit qu'elle portait. Elle se demanda si Edward trouvait qu'il y avait trop de dentelle.

Il leva ses mains. « Ne te méprends pas. Ce n'est pas que je n'ai pas apprécié, c'est juste... plus simple est aussi bien. » Il se pencha vers elle. « Mais, je suppose qu'à la fin ça n'a plus d'importance puisque qu'il n'y a plus rien. »

Bella avala difficilement, elle espéra que son expression ne trahissait pas ses pensées. Cependant, sa main était sur la table et celle d'Edward était à quelques centimètres de la sienne. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua qu'il avait lui aussi remarquer la proximité de leurs doigts. Il glissa la sienne doucement vers celle de Bella et ses doigts caressèrent les siens.

Bella voulut se précipiter au dessus de la table pour se jeter sur lui.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, _Come on Eileen_ des Dexy's Midnight Runners se fit entendre dans le magasin.

Cela prit une seconde à Bella pour comprendre que c'était son téléphone. « Merde ! C'est Angela. » Elle attrapa son portable dans son sac. « Angela ? »

« Bella ? Où es-tu ? »

Elle vérifia l'heure, jura et dit, « Tu es à la boutique ? »

« Oui, est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Oui ! On s'est arrêté prendre le petit déjeuner et on a perdu la notion du temps. »

Edward avait déjà nettoyé leur petit déjeuner de la table et ils étaient en train de sortir de la boutique.

Pendant qu'ils marchaient vers la voiture, Bella dit, « On part maintenant. On devrait être là dans un quart d'heure, peut être moins. »

« Hum, ok. Je vais attendre ici alors. »

« Je suis vraiment désolée Angela. » Edward ouvrit la porte à Bella et elle grimpa dans la voiture. Elle continua, « On sera là aussi vite que possible. »

Edward monta à son tour et démarra la voiture.

« D'accord, » Angela hésita avant d'ajouter, « Tu es sûre que _tout_ va bien ? »

« Oui. » Elle remarqua l'inflexion de la voix d'Angela sur le mot _tout_. « Nous discutions juste et nous avons perdu la notion du temps. »

« _Juste_ discuter ? » De nouveau une insistance sur le mot _juste_.

Bella soupira lourdement. « Oui, Angela, c'est tout. »

« Hmm... Edward est là ? »

« Oui. »

« Oh, je vois. Bon, eh bien, tu pourras me raconter tout ça plus tard au travail. »

« De quoi tu-»

« Je te vois bientôt ! » Il y eu un clic, puis la tonalité.

« Est-ce qu'elle va bien ? » demanda Edward. Il arrêta la voiture à un feu rouge.

« Oui, elle va bien. Elle est juste... surprise que nous soyons en retard. »

« Surprise ? »

« Je suis à l'heure d'habitude. »

« Oh. » Le feu passa au vert et la voiture redémarra.

Un silence confortable s'installa. Bella appuya un coude contre la vitre du côté passager et posa son menton dans sa main. Edward conduisait à une allure soutenue. Pas très vite en fait, mais elle attribua cela au fait que la vitesse était limitée à 65 kilomètres à l'heure.

Ils s'arrêtèrent de nouveau. Pendant qu'ils attendaient que le feu repasse au vert, Bella regarda une vieille dame traverser sur le passage piéton tirant derrière elle un de ces cabas roulant.

Elle était sur le point de dire à quel point c'était triste que cette femme âgée n'ait personne pour l'emmener à l'épicerie quand elle sentit Edward lui prendre la main.

Bella le regarda et vit une tendre expression dans ses yeux.

Il dit, « Nous venons juste de parler d'arrachage et de lingerie élaborée, et... » Il serra sa main doucement. « J'ai pensé que c'était plutôt innocent. »

Elle ne put que sourire parce que ce n'était pas autant innocent que ce qu'il pensait. La façon dont il lui tenait la main, son touché, lui faisait penser à ce qu'elle pourrait ressentir s'il la touchait ailleurs.

Ils entendirent un klaxon et levèrent les yeux pour voir le feu qui était passé au vert.

Edward rit mais Bella rougit. Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et la voiture se projeta en avant.

Ils se tinrent la main tout le reste de la route jusqu'à la boutique. La seule fois où il la lâcha fut quand Edward sortit de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière à Bella. Il lui reprit alors et ils entrèrent dans le magasin.

Bella était sûre qu'une fois à l'intérieur il la lâcherait, mais non. Angela était assise sur une des familières chaises longues, lisant un magazine de mariage. Quand ils entrèrent, Angela leva les yeux vers eux. Elle sourit et pendant une seconde son sourire faiblit. Bella le remarqua, mais Angela se reconcentra rapidement.

« Salut les gars ! » Le sourire d'Angela était éclatant. Trop éclatant.

« Hey, Angela ! Je suis désolée on est en retard. » Elle regarda Edward puis revint à Angela. « Tu te souviens d'Edward Cullen, n'est ce pas ? »

Angela avança d'un pas et dit, « Bien sûr. » Elle tendit sa main.

Edward lâcha la main de Bella pour prendre celle d'Angela. « C'est sympa de te revoir Angela. » Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur la joue.

Bella étouffa un rire au rougissement de son amie. Elle devait bien accorder ça à Edward. Il était exquis.

Angela bégaya, « Je-Je viens juste de parler avec Alice. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « C'est vrai ? Je suis surprise qu'elle ne m'ait pas appelé encore. »

« Je lui ai dit que tu étais en retard parce que tu avais pris le petit déjeuner avec Edward. » Elle semblait inquiète comme si elle en avait trop dit à Alice.

Bella haussa les épaules, essayant de montrer que ce n'était pas un problème. « Je suis sûre qu'elle va m'appeler dans une minute. »

Angela soupira doucement.

A ce moment là, la couturière apparut. « Bella ? » Quand elle vit Edward, son sourire s'éclaira. « Est-ce le fiancé ? »

Edward répondit, « Non. Je suis le frère de la mariée. »

La couturière le détailla peu discrètement.

Bella écarquilla les yeux. La couturière était bien plus vieille que n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Elle examinait surement Edward pour une nièce ou une fille.

Edward prit instinctivement la main de Bella.

Le sourire de la femme se ternit légèrement et elle dit, « Bella, ta robe est prête. Si tu veux bien me suivre. » Elle esquissa un geste vers la cabine d'essayage.

« J'arrive dans une seconde. »

La couturière hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Angela retourna sur le canapé et fit semblant d'être occupée avec le magasine.

Bella se tourna vers Edward et lui dit, « Tu sais, tu n'as pas à rester pour ça. Je suis sûre que tu as des choses beaucoup plus intéressantes à faire. »

Il lui sourit joueur. « Ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu en robe. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Génial, et maintenant tu vas me voir dans une robe de demoiselle d'honneur dans laquelle j'ai l'air totalement ridicule. »

« Probablement pas ridicule. » Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce.

Angela s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Alice devrait rappeler d'une minute à l'autre. »

Bella détacha ses yeux de ceux d'Edward et alla jusqu'au canapé pour poser son sac. « Je reviens tout de suite. »

Angela lança à Bella un regard interrogateur, mais cette dernière haussa les épaules. Puis Bella disparut à l'arrière de la boutique dans les cabines d'essayages.

Edward s'assit à côté d'Angela.

Elle lui demanda, « Comment était le déjeuner ? » Elle feignit un intérêt pour une annonce pour une lune de miel aux Fidji.

Edward se pencha pour prendre un magazine, mais prit finalement son portable. « C'était... bien. »

Elle garda ses yeux sur le magazine, cette fois sur une annonce pour une exposition de mariage. « J'aurais bien aimé avoir le temps pour prendre le petit déjeuner. »

Edward leva les yeux de son portable. « Je suis désolé. Nous aurions du te ramener quelque chose de la boutique de bagels. »

« C'est pas grave. Je prendrais quelque chose après ça. »

Edward se leva. « Je peux aller te chercher quelque chose maintenant. Je crois que j'ai vu un café en bas de la rue. »

Angela leva les yeux, surprise et vit qu'Edward avait vraiment l'air inquiet. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. En plus, ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu ? Je ne veux pas te faire aller me chercher un petit déjeuner. » Angela avait l'air contente. « C'est vraiment gentil. » Angela lui tapota le genou et retourna son attention sur la revue. Puis elle ajouta, « Bella avait raison. »

Il était sur le point de se rasseoir, mais quand il entendit la dernière partie, il se tourna vers elle. « Raison à propos de quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Elle pense que tu es attentionné et gentil. »

Il s'assit et ressortit son téléphone. « Oh. »

« Mais tu sais déjà ça. »

« Hum, oui. »

Angela jeta un regard à Edward. Il avait sorti son portable mais n'y prêtait pas attention. Elle réprima un sourire. Alice lui avait dit qu'elle essayait de leur faire ouvrir les yeux sur les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient chacun pour l'autre et que si elle pouvait apporter un peu d'aide, ce serait grandement apprécié. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait menti. Bella pensait réellement cela d'Edward. Bien qu'elle ne l'ait jamais dit de cette manière.

Mais Angela connaissait assez bien Bella pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait envers Edward. Il ne fallait pas être un géni pour le comprendre.

Mais à en juger par la réaction d'Edward à cette simple remarque, il avait une QI négatif en ce qui concernait Bella.

Après un moment, Edward éclaircit sa voix et dit, « Est-ce que tu sais qui est Mr. Dazzling ? »

Angela leva les sourcils. Elle décida de la jouer prudemment. « Mr. Dazzling ? Je n'ai pas entendu ce nom depuis un moment. »

« Tu le connaissais ? » Il rangea son téléphone.

Angela prétendit être perdue dans ses pensées. « Hum... Oui, en fait. »

Edward se pencha plus près d'elle, « Etait-il... Etait-il le mec avec qui Bella... est sorti quand elle est entrée à l'Université de Washington ? »

Cette fois, Angela n'eut pas à feindre l'étonnement. « Tu veux dire Jared ? »

« Il s'appelait Jared ? »

Angela posa le magasine sur la table. « Oui, comment sais-tu à propos de Jared ? »

« Il est apparut dans la conversation pendant le petit déjeuner. »

Angela se demanda de quoi d'autre ils avaient discuté. « Elle t'a parlé de lui ? »

« Oui. » Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux.

_Whoa_. Angela savait à propos de Jared aussi, mais elle ne pensait pas que Bella en avait déjà parlé à quelqu'un d'autre. Elle n'était même pas sûre qu'Alice sache.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Alors, ce Jared ? C'est Mr. Dazzling ? »

« Attend ! Quoi ? » Angela secoua la tête pour se recentrer.

« Mr. Dazzling, c'est ce Jared ? » répéta-t-il.

« Non. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter. « Il... Il était au lycée avec nous. »

« Tu veux dire que je le connais peut être ? »

Elle ne pu s'empêcher de rire. « Peut être. »

Il s'assit sur le rebord de son fauteuil. « Qui est-ce ? »

Angela n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle devait dire. Elle choisit précautionneusement ses mots. « Mr. Dazzling était un surnom, tu peux t'en douter. Il... Il y avait cette nouvelle, Bree, quand nous étions en première. » Elle se pinça les doigts nerveusement. « Bree lui ait rentré dedans et ses livres sont tombés. Il l'a aidé à les ramasser et elle l'a remercié. Il lui a sourit et Bree nous a dit que son sourire était éblouissant (_dazzling_). »

Edward resta silencieux.

Angela s'aventura à dire. « Ça ne te dit rien ? »

Edward la regarda. « Ça devrait ? »

« Mr. Dazzling ne te semble pas familier du tout ? »

« Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de lui avant. »

« Tu te souviens de Bree ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

_Oh mon dieu ! Alice avait raison ! IL EST VRAIMENT AVEUGLE_. Angela arbora une expression compatissante. _Pauvre, Bella._

Edward se demanda pourquoi Angela le regardait comme s'il était un malencontreux accident. Etait-il censé savoir qui était Bree ? Etait-ce comme ce qui s'est passé avec Maria ? Qu'il était relié à tout ça, mais sans être au courant.

Tout cela ressemblait à un puzzle dans l'esprit d'Edward. Les chansons de la playlist et le fait qu'elles lui soient si familières. La réaction de Bella quand il l'avait découvert était la pièce finale, mais avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de compléter ce puzzle, Bella fut de retour.

Angela fut la première à se lever du canapé. « Oh, Bella ! Tu es magnifique. » Elle sortit son téléphone. « Laisse-moi appeler Alice. » Elle alla rejoindre Bella sur la plateforme d'essayage.

Edward se leva aussi mais resta au niveau du canapé. Elle est splendide ce qui n'aurait pas du le surprendre. C'était comme si toute l'air de son corps avait été évacuée. La voir habillée si cérémonieusement lui rappela la fois où il l'avait vu habillée pour une cérémonie au lycée. Elle y était allée avec un mec nommé Garrett qui était absolument intelligent, drôle et gentil. Il était également athlétique et jouait du violon à merveille.

Edward avait voulu l'étriper.

Il fut extirpé de son souvenir quand Angela lui tendit le téléphone.

Il entendit Alice lui dire. « Alors, Edward ? Nous n'avons pas entendu ton opinion encore. »

Soudain, il sentit tous les regards posaient sur lui. Il se dirigea vers la plateforme où se tenait Bella. Angela le suivit.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et contempla Bella debout devant lui. Il dit, « Alice, il n'y a pas vraiment de mots. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Cette fois, Edward se tenait derrière Bella. Il pencha sa tête et caressa ses lèvres sur l'épaule nue de Bella.

La mâchoire d'Angela en tomba. Et la couturière semblait être en train de regarder une scène romantique jouait par ses acteurs préférés.

Bella respirait difficilement et elle fut happée par le regard d'Edward.

« Hum, coucou ? » Se fit entendre l'écho de la voix d'Alice dans le téléphone.

Angela se racla la gorge et éteignit le haut parleur. Puis elle lui murmura ce qui venait de se passer.

Après une seconde, Angela dit, « Hum, Norma ? » La couturière dirigea son attention vers Angela à l'appel de son nom.

« Hmm ? »

« Alice a une question pour vous à propos de la robe de Rosalie. Voudriez-vous me la montrer pour que je puisse lui expliquer les choses au téléphone ? »

« Eh bien... » Norma était sur le point de demander si Bella avait fini l'essayage, mais Angela lui lança un regard insistant. Ses lèvres formèrent un O et elle répondit, « Bien sûr, elle est à l'arrière. Je vais vous montrer. »

Bella remarqua qu'Angela partait et demanda, « Hum, je peux me changer maintenant ? »

Angela répondit, « Non, on n'a pas encore fini. Alice a juste une petite question sur la robe de Rosalie, on revient tout de suite. »

« Mais-» Elles disparurent avant que Bella ait eut le temps de protester.

Elle soupira frustrée et descendit de la plateforme. Elle n'aimait pas être dans une position de démonstration comme ça et se voir dans les trois miroirs avec Edward la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle se trouvait si simple comparée à lui.

Elle marcha vers le canapé, mais ne s'y assit pas. Alice lui avait fait une scène la dernière fois pour s'être presque assise sur la robe. Même sachant qu'Alice n'était pas là, elle était sûre qu'elle saurait la prochaine fois que Bella porterait la robe qu'elle s'était assise dessus et avait fait des plis sur la jupe. Edward la suivit.

Elle se tourna pour le regarder « Tu sais un simple 'Elle est jolie' aurait suffit. »

Il lui sourit légèrement. « Non, ça n'aurait pas suffit. »

Elle baissa les yeux sur sa robe d'une couleur sage et lissa la jupe incapable de croiser ses yeux.

D'un ton joueur, il demanda, « Savais-tu que Mr. Dazzling était au lycée avec nous ? »

Ses mains se gelèrent sur sa robe. « C'est vrai ? »

« Oui. » Il fit un pas vers elle. « Apparemment c'est un surnom que lui a donné une nouvelle appelée Bree. »

La tête de Bella se releva. « Est-ce que c'est Angela qui t'a raconté ça ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Elle m'a raconté cette histoire. »

Bella remit une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Tu n'as pas ton devoir à finir ? »

« Je l'ai presque fini. » Il se tenait toujours devant elle.

Bella recula d'un pas. « Parce que tu n'es pas obligé de rester à trainer dans une boutique de fringues. Je suis sûre que tu as des choses plus importantes à faire. »

Il refit un pas en avant. « Qu'est ce qui pourrait être plus important que de connaître enfin l'identité de Mr. Dazzling ? »

En reculant de nouveau, elle sentit la table derrière elle. Elle jura. _Comment fait Edward pour toujours me piéger entre lui et quelque chose !_

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, _Prince Ali_ retentit dans le magasin.

Bella regarda son sac à main. « C'est Emmett. »

Edward recula pour la laisser répondre à son téléphone.

Une fois trouvé, elle décrocha. « Emmett ? »

« Hey Bell. As-tu eu mon message ? »

Elle leva son index devant Edward pour s'excuser et s'éloigna un peu de lui. « Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'écouter. Pourquoi ? Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Non, c'est juste... on est censé aller au chalet ce weekend, c'est ça ? »

« Oui. »

« Hum, j'ai un immense service à te demander. »

« Lequel ? »

« J'aurais besoin que tu me fasses un peu de lessive. »

Bella grogna.

« Je sais que tu m'as dit de la faire avant de partir à la conférence, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je pensais que j'allais la faire en rentrant, mais comme on va au chalet... »

« Emmett, j'ai encore la mienne aussi. »

« Bell, je suis désolé. Je suis un idiot. Tu as raison. J'aurais dû la faire avant. »

« Et ? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Et tu es la meilleure sœur du monde. »

« Du monde ? »

« Je veux dire de l'Univers ! »

Elle prétendit réfléchir à sa décision. « Hmm... Je ne vois pas où est le problème. Pourquoi tu ne porterais juste pas les mêmes habits que tu as là au chalet ? »

« Bell, aller... »

« Quoi ? C'est quelque chose que tu pourrais très bien faire. »

« Oui, mais... »

Elle attendit que son frère finisse, mais il ne parla pas. « Quoi ? Emmett ? »

Il soupira. « Rosalie sera là ce weekend. »

Elle souleva ses sourcils. « Et ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Alors ? Je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi je dois faire ta lessive alors que tu as déjà des vêtements. Ce n'est pas comme si elle avait vu se que tu portais pendant que tu étais à Portland, vrai ? » C'était le moment qu'elle attendait depuis longtemps. C'était enfin son tour de tourmenter Emmett.

La ligne resta silencieuse.

« Emmett ? »

« Hum... tu sais quoi ? Je vais juste revenir plus tôt demain, comme ça je pourrais faire ma lessive et refaire mes bagages pour ce weekend. »

Elle n'attendait pas cette réponse. « Attend, quoi ? »

« Je ne veux pas te déranger. »

« Emmett, mais qu'est ce qui se passe bon sang ? » Ce n'était pas du tout le genre de son frère.

« Rien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par 'rien' ? Tu ne fais jamais la lessive toi-même. »

« Je fais la lessive ! »

« Hum, quand est-ce la dernière fois où tu en as fais une ? »

« Euh... »

« Oui, je pense aussi. Sais-tu que tu dois séparer les couleurs ? »

« Je sais ça ! » Il paraissait exaspéré. « Ecoute, pourquoi tu fais toute une histoire de ça ? »

« Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas tout simplement que tu ne veux pas porter les mêmes vêtements qu'à Portland parce que Rosalie t'a déjà vu dedans quand elle est venue te voir ? »

« Tu- Comment le sais-tu ? »

« Elle a dit qu'elle voulait te faire la surprise. »

« Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? »

« Emmett, bon sang ! Ça n'aurait plus été une surprise. »

« Je-Tu-Pourquoi-» Il bégaya ainsi quelques instants.

Bella le coupa. « Ecoute, je te ferais ta lessive à une condition. »

Il s'arrêta de parler pour l'écouter.

« Tu dois arrêter tes blagues salaces à propos des mecs avec qui je sors. »

« Oh, aller, Bells ! Ce n'est que des blagues. »

« Ok. Je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas de laisser Rosalie te voir dans tes uniformes de ranger. » Parce qu'elle apporterait cela au chalet plutôt que sa lessive juste pour l'énerver.

Il céda. « D'accord. »

« Ok. » Et elle raccrocha.

Edward dit, « On dirait qu'Emmett et toi venaient d'avoir une discussion intéressante. »

Bella se tourna vers Edward. « Oui. Il a besoin de vêtements propres pour ce weekend et je vais devoir lui faire un peu de sa lessive. »

Il leva un sourcil vers elle. « C'est très généreux de ta part. »

A ce moment là, Angela et Norma revinrent. Bella retourna sur la plateforme.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Angela. Elle vit l'expression ennuyée dans les yeux de Bella, mais Edward semblait amusé.

« Je viens juste de parler à Emmett et il a besoin que je lui lave son linge. » Elle soupira frustrée. « Je vais devoir faire sa lessive. »

Alice était toujours au téléphone et Angela le mit sur haut-parleur. « Quoi ? Tu es sérieuse ?! »

Bella fut surprise d'entendre Alice. « Oui. Je crois qu'il veut impressionner Rosalie. »

« Vraiment ? » Alice parut très intéressée par cette petite information.

« Il était sur le point d'accepter de faire sa lessive tout seule quand j'ai essayé de le faire admettre pourquoi il voulait des vêtements propres. »

« Wow ! » S'exclama Alice.

Edward dit, « Le fait qu'Emmett veuille impressionner Rosalie ne veut rien dire. Je veux dire, c'est bien qu'il veuille porter des vêtements propres non ? Ça montre une surprenante approche mature de la part d'Emmett. »

Ce commentaire engendra le rire d'Alice, Angela et Bella. La couturière reprenait l'ourlet de la jupe de Bella, essayant de paraitre indifférente à la conversation, mais son expression confuse l'a trahit.

Bella remarqua son expression et lui dit, « Emmett est mon frère. Rosalie est une amie commune. »

Norma sembla comprendre et elle continua d'ajuster la robe. Elle travailla pendant quelques minutes avant de dire à Bella qu'elle pouvait se changer. Bella descendit de la scène et disparut à l'arrière du magasin. Norma la suivit pour l'aider.

Angela et Edward se dirigèrent vers le canapé pour l'attendre. Alice était toujours au téléphone.

« Edward ? » demanda-t-elle.

Il prit le téléphone d'Angela. « Oui ? »

« Toi et Bella partaient au chalet en premier ensemble c'est ça ? »

Edward fronça des sourcils. « Hum... Ah bon ? »

« Oui. On arrivera plus tard dans l'après midi. »

« Oh. On ne devrait pas vous attendre ? »

« En fait, je pense que c'est une bonne idée si vous alliez avant nous comme ça vous pouvez vérifier que les choses sont en ordres là-bas. Et vous pourrez faire un peu de course pour faire le stock pour le weekend. »

Edward posa son menton dans sa main. « Donc, en fait, on est coincé avec tout le travail. »

Alice rit. J'ai appelé Alistair et il m'a dit que tout devrait être prêt pour ce weekend. »

Alistair s'occupait du chalet quand il n'était pas occupé.

A ce moment là, Bella revint des cabines. « Qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Edward lui raconta ce qu'Alice venait de lui demander.

Bella grogna. « Quand est-ce qu'on doit partir ? »

Alice répondit, « Aussi tôt que possible. »

Bella et Edward soupirèrent.

Alice semblait enchantée. « Merci les gars ! Je vous vois demain ! » Et la ligne se coupa.

Edward rendit son téléphone à Angela. « Merci. »

Ils dirent au revoir à Norma et sortirent de la boutique.

Ils restèrent devant le magasin un moment avant qu'Angela dise, « Je vais au café chercher un petit déjeuner. »

Bella l'appela et lui dit, « J'arrive tout de suite, Angela. »

Edward enfonça ses mains dans ses poches. « Alors, tu retournes à la fac avec Angela ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je voudrais travailler sur mon examen avant d'aller travailler. Ce n'est pas beaucoup de temps mais c'est toujours mieux que rien. »

Il hésita avant de demander, « Je passe te chercher plus tard ? »

« Je resterai surement un peu plus tard pour continuer de travailler. Je ne suis pas encore sûre. Je t'appelle pour te faire savoir ce que je fais. »

« Oh. Bien. Je te vois plus tard alors. »

« Oui. »

Ils ne bougèrent pas du trottoir pendant quelques instants. Quand leur regard se rencontrait, il regardait vite ailleurs. Bella gigota et Edward avait toujours les mains dans ses poches.

A une trentaine de secondes, Bella rit et dit, « Je devrais aller rejoindre Angela. » Mais elle fit un pas en avant et ajouta, « Je te vois plus tard. »

Elle se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue pour lui dire au revoir, mais Edward bougea et elle atteignit le coin de sa bouche.

Bella recula et cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

Il lui sourit. « Tu devrais aller rejoindre Angela. »

Cela prit une seconde à Bella pour comprendre ce qu'il venait de lui dire. « Oui. Je suis sûre qu'elle m'attend. » Elle lui sourit à son tour. « A tout à l'heure. »

Elle se retourna et marcha vers le café. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle se sentit obliger de se retourner. Bella vit qu'Edward la suivait des yeux. Elle lui fit un petit signe et se retourna de nouveau, espérant ne pas se casser la figure devant le café.

Edward la regarda jusqu'à se qu'elle disparaisse dans la boutique puis il se retourna vers sa voiture. Quand il fut installé, il prit une minute pour reposer sa tête sur l'appui-tête. Il leva son bras pour voir l'heure. Il était à peine onze heures, mais il avait l'impression que des tas de choses étaient déjà arrivées.

Il démarra la voiture. Il devait finir son devoir avant le weekend. Edward ne voulait pas que quoi que ce soit interfère avec le temps qu'il pouvait passer avec Bella.


	11. Exprès

**Traductrice ****: Jeny**

_**Et voilà, chapitre 11 bouclé. J'espère que vous allez aimer le lire autant que j'ai aimé le traduire. Les choses commencent à évoluer, enfin! **_

_**Alors comme d'habitude un gros bisou à mes copines d'Allociné: Elodie, Vanessa, Sarah, Audrey, Sophie, Claire, Giaah et Sandrine (j'espère que tu as aimé cette saison, Lol!) et surtout à mes deux louloutes Juliette et Beth que j'aime ;) Bisous les filles!**_

_**Et maintenant, ENJOY.**_

_**Jeny**_

_**Un grand merci à vous toutes qui laissez des reviews, c'est notre drogue, on adore ça ! Maintenant les revieweuses les plus sympas seront récompensées avec un ou plusieurs extraits du chapitre suivant. ;-) **_

_**A l'heure actuelle, nous en sommes à plus de 250 reviews !! Le chapitre 12 était LE chapitre que vous attendez toutes, nous avons décidé qu'il fallait que vous le méritiez ! On est un peu sadiques… lol**_

_**Les reviews étant la seule façon que vous avez d'exprimer votre enthousiasme pour cette histoire, nous posterons le chapitre 12 en fonction du nombre de reviews qu'on obtiendra.**_

_**- en dessous de 300 reviews, nous ne posterons pas le chap 12 (sniff) **_

_**- à 300 reviews, nous déciderons de poster le chap 12 plus ou moins rapidement**_

_**- à 350 reviews, nous posterons immédiatement le chap 12**_

_**Alors à vos reviews, ça en vaut la peine !!!! Croyez-nous !!! **_

_**ATTENTION UNE SEULE REVIEW PAR PSEUDO EST AUTORISEE !! MDR N'est-ce pas Mima ??? lol**_

_**N'hésitez pas également à nous envoyer des messages, j'essaie de répondre à tous les messages de nos « lectrices », ça nous fait super plaisir d'apprendre à vous connaitre un peu plus…Ainsi je remercie HOuna, Lilieve 01 et Nienna-lo pour leurs messages privés ! **_

_**Enfin je rappelle que les reviews anonymes sont possibles mais qu'il m'est impossible d'y répondre. Pourtant certaines reviews anonymes sont très très sympas et je suis frustrée de ne pas pouvoir vous remercier. Alors je remercie les revieweuses anonymes ici et en particulier mimily, mily, asa, Marine S, lisa, emilie, mouss et biensûr Supernana et Sandrine !!! **_

_**Bonne lecture à toutes !**__**! **_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Elizabeth **_

Chapitre 11 «Exprès»

_Can you see without eyes? _

_Can you speak without lies? _

_I wanna drink from your naked fountain. _

_I can __drown your sorrows. _

_I'm gonna burn, burn you to life now _

_Out of the chains that bind you. _

"Wicked Garden" by Stone Temple Pilots

Bella mit la dernière tournée de linge d'Emmett dans le sèche-linge et fut enfin en mesure de laver le sien. Elle allait lui faire payer ça ce week-end quand elle le verrait. Il avait dit qu'il avait seulement besoin de certaines choses. En fait, quand elle avait vérifié dans sa chambre, son panier de linge sale débordait de vêtements. Une fois tout trié, elle du faire trois machines.

A un moment, elle avait sérieusement envisagé de n'emmener que son uniforme de garde forestier pour le week-end. Ils allaient loger dans un chalet près d'un lac, si des gens avaient besoin d'aide, ils sauraient vers qui se tourner.

La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait changé d'avis était qu'elle avait constaté qu'Emmett avait sorti les poubelles et vidé les denrées périssables du frigo. Son frère savait comment prendre soin des autres. Seulement, il oubliait parfois de prendre soin de lui même.

Une fois qu'elle eu mis en route une machine avec ses propres vêtements. Bella sortit de la cuisine et monta à l'étage. Elle avait déjà commencé à plier le linge d'Emmett et à mettre de côté ce qu'il voulait qu'elle lui apporte.

Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir agacée et inquiète, mais pas à cause de son frère ou de la lessive. Elle était contente d'avoir quelque chose pour l'occuper. Entre la lessive et le pliage, elle travaillait également sur son examen de fin d'étude. Elle espérait vraiment l'avoir fini avant de partir pour le chalet. Ce serait une chose de moins à se soucier ce week-end.

Elle connaissait la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait de si mauvaise humeur, mais elle s'en voulait de se ressentir cela.

Bella allait rester chez elle ce soir.

C'est ce qu'elle voulait depuis longtemps, mais maintenant qu'elle avait ce qu'elle désirait, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être bouleversée par le fait d'être séparée d'Edward.

Après qu'Angela ait été passée prendre le petit déjeuner au café, elles étaient allées à la fac avant de commencer leur quart de travail. Bella était heureuse d'avoir du temps pour commencer à travailler sur son examen. Cependant, une fois qu'elle fut dessus, elle réalisa que c'était plus difficile que ce qu'elle croyait. Elle ne s'était pas rendue compte qu'une présentation était exigée ce qui signifiait qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps.

Elle avait passé tellement de temps à s'occuper des préparatifs du mariage et aider Rosalie qu'elle avait négligé ces propres obligations.

Après avoir terminé son quart, Bella était restée sur place pour continuer de travailler sur son projet. Elle dit au revoir à Angela et s'installa dans un des box de travail de la bibliothèque. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'heure qu'il était avant qu'Edward ne lui envoie un SMS. Son quart s'était terminé à 17h00 et quand Edward lui avait envoyé le texto, il était déjà 19h00 passée.

Elle se souvint qu'ils s'étaient quittés dans la matinée et qu'elle avait toujours la lessive à faire. Elle posa sa tête sur ses livres et des documents s'éparpillèrent sur la table. Elle réalisa qu'elle devait aller chez elle pour faire les machines, mais ça voulait dire qu'elle ne pourrait pas rentrer chez les Cullen ce soir.

Quand Edward vint la chercher, son esprit était trop épuisé. Ils s'arrêtèrent sur la route afin de prendre quelque chose à manger avant de retourner chez lui. Edward remarqua qu'elle était distraite et lui demanda qu'elle était le problème. Bella expliqua la situation et dit qu'après le diner, elle devrait revenir chez elle.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui dise qu'elle était supposée rester et qu'Emmett n'aimerait pas l'idée qu'elle soit seule. Elle avait même prévu de lui répondre qu'il pourrait venir avec elle et rester aussi longtemps qu'il le voudrait, mais elle ne voulait pas lui demander elle même.

Mais Edward ne s'opposa pas à sa décision.

En fait, il ne semblait pas surpris qu'elle ait décidé de rentrer chez elle cette nuit. Il dit qu'il devait aussi travailler sur son compte rendu, et il réalisa qu'il devait aussi faire une lessive.

Bella ne savait pas si elle voulait pleurer ou briser quelque chose. En fait, elle avait envie de faire les deux.

Pendant que la machine tournait, elle se changea et alla se défouler sur le sac de frappe. Elle fit attention de ne pas se blesser les poings cette fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emmett ou Edward sachent qu'elle avait besoin d'évacuer ses frustrations.

Bella secoua la tête, pour essayer de s'éclaircir les idées. Elle finit de plier le linge d'Emmett et vérifia l'heure sur l'horloge. Il était presque 23h00. Elle gémit et monta dans sa chambre pour continuer de travailler sur son examen.

Elle était en train de travailler depuis seulement quelques minutes quand son téléphone vibra. Elle l'attrapa et vu qu'elle avait un SMS de Jacob.

_Tu es encore réveillée?_

Elle lui répondit.

_Ouais, mais je travaille sur mon examen final et fais la lessive._

Même pas une minute plus tard, _Monkey Wrench_ des Foo Fighters retentit.

Elle roula des yeux et répondit au téléphone. « Jacob, je t'ai dit. Je suis occupée. »

« Tu es debout de toute façon, donc je suppose que ça ne te dérange pas de parler. »

« Je ne peux pas me concentrer si je suis au téléphone. »

« Tu es une femme Bell. Tu peux faire deux choses à la fois. »*

Elle gémit. « Qu'est ce qu'il y a de si important pour que tu veuilles me parler maintenant à cette heure? »

« Je croyais que tu voulais savoir comment ça se passait avec le client de Rosalie. »

Elle posa son stylo. « Comment ça c'est passé? »

« Très bien. C'était du gâteau. » Il rentra dans des termes technique à propos de la voiture que Bella ne comprenait pas. Pour donner le change elle plaça des « Oh » et des « Vraiment » aux moments appropriés.

Après une minute, Jacob rit. « Tu n'as vraiment pas la moindre idée de ce dont je parle, n'est ce pas? »

« Désolée, Jacob. Mais il semble que tu as impressionné le gars. »

« Je ne cherche pas à l'impressionner. Juste à faire mon travail. »

Elle sourit bien qu'il ne puisse pas la voir. « Je sais. Je suis heureuse que ça ce passe bien. »

« Ça c'est plus que bien passé. Il voulait m'engager comme mécanicien à plein temps. »

« Waouh! Alors est-ce que tu vas le faire? »

« Non, je ne pense pas. J'aime être mon propre patron. »

« Ouais, je ne te vois pas vraiment travailler pour quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Mais, je lui ai dit que je lui donnerais un coup de main chaque fois que son mécanicien serait absent. »

« C'est super! »

Il y eu un blanc, puis Jacob dit, « Bell? J'ai besoin de te parler de quelque chose d'autre. »

« Ok. Est-ce que tout va bien? »

« Tout va bien. » Il poursuivit. « Te souviens tu que Rosalie à parler du fait que je devrais avoir un site web? »

« Ouais, ce serait effectivement une bonne idée. »

« Ça l'est. Elle m'a mis en contact avec quelqu'un à propos de ça. »

« C'est génial! »

« Ouais. Elle a dit que je lui avais rendu service avec son client et que c'était une sorte de compensation. »

« C'est vraiment très généreux de sa part. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « On peut dire ça. »

Il y eu un nouveau blanc, « Qu'est ce qui cloche? Il y a autre chose? »

Jacob hésita avant de dire, « La personne qui m'aide à lacer ce site web est...fantastique. »

« Je suis contente, mais connaissant Rosalie, ça ne m'étonne pas. »

« C'est vrai, mais... je voulais dire... »

Elle n'avait jamais vu Jacob si mal à l'aise. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait. « Jacob, tu commence à me faire peur. »

« Elle s'appelle Carlie. »

Elle attendait qu'il continue.

« Elle a le même âge que moi. Elle est vraiment intelligente et … jolie. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. C'était nouveau pour eux. « Alors, est-ce que tu l'apprécies? »

Il soupira et répondit, « Oui. »

« Oh, bien... c'est... bien. » Elle se frappa le front avec la main. Bien?

Jacob ne dit rien.

Bella choisit ses mots avec soin. « Est ce que tu penses qu'elle t'apprécie aussi? »

Il lui fallut une seconde pour répondre. « Oui. »

Elle rit. « Tu n'as pas l'air très convaincu. »

« Bella, je le sais. »

Il n'y avait pas d'impudence ou de présomption dans sa voix. Il avait déclaré ça comme un fait. « Mais...comment tu le sais? »

« Nous nous connaissons seulement depuis quelques jours, mais...il y a eu un déclic et... je ne sais pas si je peux l'expliquer. »

« Jacob, es-tu en train de me dire qu'elle est... la bonne? »

« Bella, je suis désolé. » Sa voix était dure.

Elle sentit des larmes lui couler sur les joues. « Je ne comprends pas. »

« Je...j'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer, mais je... il y avait cette attraction, je ne pouvais pas résister. »

Elle essuya les larmes sur son visage. « Cela semble incroyable. »

« C'est effrayant. »

Ils se turent pendant quelques instants.

Jacob dit, « Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as aucune raison de t'excuser. »

« Tu dois probablement pensé que je suis un imbécile. »

« Pourquoi je devrais penser ça? »

« Eh bien, il a quelques jours, je t'ai dit que si j'avais une chance avec toi, je me battrais pour toi. Maintenant, je suis en train de te dire que je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre. »

Elle haleta. « Tu es amoureux d'elle? »

Il jura.

« Jacob je ne sais pas quoi dire. »

« Je ne te blâmerais pas si tu me détestais. »

« Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr Jacob. »

« Ce serait plus facile pourtant. »

« Jacob, je suis surprise c'est tout. C'est arrivé si vite. »

« Je sais. Carlie est effrayée aussi. Nous essayons d'y aller doucement. »

« Doucement? »

« Bella, s'il te plaît ne demande pas. »

Elle déglutit difficilement. « Avez-vous, déjà... »

« Non. » Il poussa un profond soupir. « Nous avons presque... mais nous avons décidé qu'il était trop tôt et que nous devions attendre. »

Bella lâcha presque son téléphone.

« Bella? »

« Ouais, je suis là. »

« Qu'en penses-tu. »

« Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que tu souffres. »

Il rit doucement. « Je sais, mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer ça. » Après un moment il continua, « C'est comme la façon dont tu sais qu'Edward est le bon. »

« Jacob, je ne pense pas... »

« Je sais c'est différent. Tu as toujours su qu'Edward était le bon. Je sais que ça peu paraître ridicule de ressentir ça à propos de Carlie après seulement deux jours, mais l'attraction entre deux personnes est là ou pas, est ce que ça fait vraiment une différence de savoir depuis combien de temps elles se connaissent? »

Elle ne pouvait pas le contre dire.

Jacob continua, « Je veux dire, je sais maintenant. Je comprends comment tu peux ressentir ça pour Edward et pour personne d'autre. »

« Oh, Jacob. » Elle couvrit sa bouche pour bloquer le sanglot qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa gorge.

« Je ne sais juste pas ce qu'il va advenir de nous? »

Elle déglutit de nouveau. « Nous? »

« Je t'aime toujours, Bell. Mais... je ne sais pas... est ce que tu crois que nous pouvons toujours être amis? »

Elle rit. « Oui. »

« Ok. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu souffres, mais si tu penses vraiment que Carlie peut te rendre heureux, alors je pense que c'est merveilleux. »

« Merci. »

Après un moment, Jacob demanda, « Comment vont les choses entre toi et Edward? Il n'est pas avec toi en ce moment? Si? »

Elle rit de nouveau. « Non, je suis chez moi en ce moment. J'avais la lessive d'Emmett à faire, aussi. »

« Bon sang. »

« Ouais. Mais ça va. »

« As tu parlé à Edward? »

Elle poussa un long soupir. « Tu sais, il semble que nous parlons de tout un tas de choses, mais pas du plus important. »

« Pourquoi ça? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis effrayée. »

Il fallut un moment à Jacob pour répondre. « Tu as le droit de savoir maintenant Bella. »

« Tu crois? »

« Oui! » Il était agité. « Qui a dit qu'il n'allait pas te quitter comme ça de nouveau? »

Cette question avait trotté dans un coin de sa tête ces derniers temps, spécialement depuis qu'il semblait qu'elle et Edward était devenu plus intime qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. La discussion de ce matin sur la façon dont ils avaient tous les deux perdus leur virginité était toute nouvelle pour eux. Au lycée, ils n'avaient jamais parlé de quoi que ce soit en rapport avec le sexe.

Ensuite, le fait qu'ils aient dormi ensemble presque toute la semaine. Bien sûr, rien ne s'était passé, mais Bella se rappelait de l'émotion qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle était allongée près de lui dans l'obscurité, la nuit dernière.

Les choses semblaient avoir changé entre elle et Edward, mais elle n'était pas sûre qu'Edward ressente la même chose. Elle réalisa qu'à chaque interaction qu'ils avaient tous les deux, Edward était affectueux, mais il n'avait jamais laissé entendre qu'il éprouvait autre chose qu'un simple attachement amical.

Et pourquoi était-il partit il y a 7 ans en coupant complètement les ponts avec elle?

La voix de Jacob interrompit ses pensées. « Bella? »

Bella se redressa. «Je vais essayer de lui parler de ça ce week-end. »

« Bien. »

Ils parlèrent encore quelques minutes principalement de Carlie. Après avoir écouté Jacob parler d'elle, la force de ses sentiments pour elle était évidente. Elle espérait qu'il ne souffrirait pas.

Ils se dirent bonne nuit et Bella éteignit son téléphone. Elle ne voulait pas recevoir des appels dans la nuit. Elle descendit pour étendre son linge. Elle vérifia l'heure et vit qu'il était plus d'une heure.

Elle décida que ça suffisait pour cette nuit et qu'elle essaierait de faire le reste de la lessive tôt demain. Quand elle retourna dans sa chambre, Bella retira ses affaires de classe de son lit.

Elle se déshabilla et se mit en pyjama. Ensuite elle éteignit la lumière et se mit au lit. A peine eut-elle posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'elle s'endormit. Elle était trop fatiguée pour que la chaleur du corps d'Edward à côté du sien lui manque, ce qui n'était pas plus mal. Elle avait besoin de temps pour se préparer et lui demander la vraie raison pour laquelle il était partit il y a toutes ces années.

…..........................................................................................................................................

Edward avait déjà chargé ses affaires dans le Land Rover de Carlisle et était, maintenant, en train de vérifier la maison, s'assurer que les fenêtres étaient fermées, que la cuisine était propre, et qu'aucune lumière n'était restée accidentellement allumée. Alors qu'il vérifiait tout ça, l'écho de _Casse-Noisette_ retentit à travers la maison.

Il attrapa son cellulaire dans sa poche arrière et répondit, « Alice, je vérifie la maison, pour être sûr que tout est ok avant de partir. »

« Bien, je suis sûre que tout ira bien. Assure toi juste de dire à la maison de ne pas faire de fête pendant que nous sommes absents. »

Il rit.

Alice continua, « Je pensais que vous alliez partir plus tôt. » Il était 8h00 du matin.

Edward était en train de vérifier la gazinière, afin de s'assurer que tous les feux étaient éteints. « Alice laisse nous respirer. Bella a eu une longue nuit. Elle a travaillé sur son exam et elle a du faire la lessive. La sienne et celle d'Emmett. »

« Vraiment? Je pensais qu'elle se serait occupée de tout ça plus tôt. »

Edward essaya de ne pas se mettre en colère. « Et bien, entre toi et Rosalie, qui n'arrêtez pas de lui demander de faire des choses pour vous, elle n'a pas eu une minute à elle. »

Il y eu un silence avant qu'Alice ne dise, « Je suis désolée. Ce mariage me rend vraiment égoïste. « Je ne voulais pas... »

« C'est bon Alice. » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux, se sentant coupable de la remarque qu'il avait faite à sa sœur.

« Non, j'ai complètement publié que Bella avait un examen final la semaine prochaine. Je vais m'excuser auprès d'elle pour ça. » Après une seconde, elle dit, « Maintenant, pourquoi es-tu si bouleversé? »

Edward était à l'étage, à vérifier que toutes les lumières dans les chambres et les salles de bain étaient éteintes. Il était sur le point d'entrer dans la chambre d'Alice, mais il s'arrêta en entendant sa question. « De quoi est ce que tu parles? »

« Edward, je connais ce ton. Qu'est ce qui t'énerve tant? »

Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre et la salle de bain d'Alice et ensuite il alla vérifier la suite parentale d'Esme et Carlisle. « Rien. Je n'ai pas totalement fini mon compte rendu comme je l'aurais voulu. »

« Je suis désolé. Je ne t'ai jamais dit combien j'appréciais que tu nous viennes en aide pour le mariage. »

Il ferma la porte de la suite de ses parents et marcha vers sa chambre. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

« Je suis désolée, je suis devenue une telle 'mariage-maniaque'. »

« Tu n'es pas une 'mariage-maniaque'. »

« Je suis devenue tellement nombriliste. Je déteste être comme ça. »

Il entra dans sa chambre. « Alice c'est ton mariage. Tu es autorisé à être le centre de l'attention. »

« Non, si cela veut dire interférer dans les histoires d'amour des autres. »

Il était sur le point de sortir de sa chambre, mais il s'arrêta en entendant le commentaire d'Alice. « De quoi tu parles? »

« J'ai été tellement aveugle. »

« Alice. »

« Je promets de me rattraper. Je ne vais plus vous embêter avec le mariage, de sorte que toi et Bella puissiez seulement vous concentrer l'un sur l'autre. »

« Alice, ne commence pas à essayer de créer des opportunités entre moi et Bella. Les choses vont bien entre nous. »

« Bien? Qu'est ce que tu entends par bien? »

Il s'assit sur son lit. « Je veux dire bien. »

Elle poussa un soupir exaspéré. « Tu ne veux pas que les choses aillent mieux que bien? »

Il plaça son coude sur son genou et mis son menton dans sa main. « Je ne vais pas avoir cette conversation avec toi. »

« Edward, tôt ou tard tu va devoir faire face à tes sentiments pour Bella et les accepter. »

« J'ai n'ai jamais nié quoi que ce soit. »

« Aller, Edward. Tu... » Alice hésita pendant une seconde. « Attend, qu'est ce que tu as dit? »

Il répéta. « Je n'ai jamais nié quoi que ce soit. »

« Alors... attend, donc tu es... »

« Je suis, » il prit une grande respiration, « Vraiment. »

« Oh, Edward. »

Il pouvait presque entendre son sourire au téléphone.

Elle continua, « Est ce que tu lui en a parlé? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit? »

« Ce n'est pas aussi simple Alice. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi pas? Dis lui juste. »

Edward posa sa tête dans sa main de nouveau. « Je vais le faire. Je veux juste... Je veux attendre le bon moment. »

« Ce week-end, ce sera le bon moment. »

« Alice, ne pense pas que... »

« Le chalet est tellement agréable à cette époque de l'année. »

« Alice, je te dis... »

« Ce serait parfait si tu lui disais un soir, alors que nous sommes autour d'un feu. »

« Alice, n'interviens pas. »

« Mais... »

« Non. C'est entre moi et Bella. »

« Mais... »

« Alice, promet le. »

Il lui fallut une minute avant de dire, « Je le promets je n'interviendrais pas. »

« Et ne va pas essayer de demander à Jasper ou Rosalie de faire le sale travail à ta place. »

« Mince, Edward. Aller! »

« Ouais, si je le fais, je le fais à ma façon. Tu ne vas pas manipuler ça pour en faire un de tes fantasmes ou autre chose. »

« Ça c'est dur. » Elle paraissait blessée.

« Alice. » Il avait la voix tranchante.

Elle poussa un soupir frustré. « Ok, d'accord. Je vais m'occuper de mes affaires. »

« Bien. »

Après un moment Alice dit, « Alors, quand allez vous partir? »

Il regarda sa montre. Il était 8h30. « Je vais aller chercher Bella dans quelques minutes. »

« Attend, elle n'est pas là? »

« Non, elle a du rester chez elle pour s'occuper de certains trucs. » Il se leva. « Je l'ai appelée un peu plus tôt pour voir quand elle serait prête, et elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de plus de temps parce qu'elle n'avait pas encore finit sa lessive. » Il sortit de sa chambre et descendit les escaliers.

« Ça alors, elle a vraiment du travailler dur, n'est ce pas?

« Ouais. » Edward verrouilla les portes fenêtres. « Je dois finir de fermer la maison. Je te vois plus tard, Alice.

« Ok, à plus tard. »

Ils raccrochèrent.

Alice composa le numéro de Bella.

Elle répondit à la deuxième sonnerie. « Alice, je suis en train de faire mes bagages. Nous allons bientôt partir. »

« Bella, je suis désolée que tu aies dû rester chez toi pour faire la lessive et que tu n'aies pas eu assez de temps pour travailler sur ton examen. »

« Oh. » Bella ne s'attendait pas à ça. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tout va bien aller. »

« Non, j'ai été vraiment très égoïste. »

« Alice ne dis pas ça. Tu mérites un beau mariage. » Bella replongea son attention dans ses bagages.

« Je viens juste de parler à Edward. »

« Oh? » Elle essaya de paraître indifférente.

« Ouais, il a dit qui allait être là dans quelques minutes. »

_Merde_, pensa-t-elle et elle commença à jeter des choses dans son sac.

« Il attendra si tu as besoin de plus de temps. »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai vraiment pas envie de le faire attendre. Nous aurions dû partir là bas beaucoup plus tôt. » Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour prendre ses affaires de toilettes.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Qu'est ce que tu emmènes? »

« Quoi? »

« Qu'est ce que tu emmènes avec toi? »

« Je ne sais pas. » Elle regarda dans son sac et commença à énumérer tout ce qu'il y avait à l'intérieur.

Quand elle eut finit, Alice dit, « Non. »

Le front de Bella se plissa. « Quoi? »

« Bella, où sont les nouveaux vêtements que je t'ai acheté? »

« Ils sont ici. »

Pourquoi est ce que tu n'en emmènes pas certain avec toi? »

« Nous allons juste au chalet. Je n'ai pas besoin d'être bien habillée. »

« Ce ne sont pas des vêtements habillés. Ils sont pour porter dans la vie de tous les jours. »

Bella secoua la tête. De toutes évidences, elles avaient toutes les deux un point de vue différent de ce que sont des vêtements de tous les jours.

Alice commença à lui dicter quels vêtements emmener.

Bella dit, « Cela signifie que je dois tout recommencer. »

« Fais-moi confiance. Tu me remercieras plus tard. »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles? » Bella commença à sortir les vêtements de son sac et à les remplacer par ceux qu'Alice lui avait achetés.

« Rien. Assure-toi d'emmener le T-shirt col V bleu foncé. »

« Je suis en train de le mettre dans mon sac. »

« Bien. Et oh! Emmène les beaux sous-vêtements aussi. »

« Alice! »

« Si tu veux emmener certain des vieux, non-sexy, sous- vêtements, c'est bien, mais s'il te plaît assure toi de prendre certains des nouveaux aussi. »

« Peu importe. » Elle ne pouvait pas admettre à Alice qu'elle l'avait déjà fait. Elle ne voulait pas parler de ça avec Alice.

Il y eu un coup à la porte en bas.

Bella sentit son cœur bondir. « Je crois qu'Edward est là. »

« Oh, parfait. Et bien, je te vois plus tard. »

« Ok. »

Bella raccrocha le téléphone et descendit au rez-de-chaussée afin d'ouvrir la porte. Edward se tenait se tenait debout devant elle avec une expression chaleureuse sur le visage.

« Hey, » dit il.

Elle sourit et sentit son cœur battre plus vite. Elle se recula. « Je suis toujours dans les bagages. »

Il entra. « C'est bon. Ça ne me dérange pas d'attendre. »

Elle fit un geste en direction du salon. « Euh, tu peux regarder la télé ou ... »

Ils étaient debout dans le hall d'entrée à quelques mètres de distance. Elle se sentait ridicule. Ils avaient seulement été séparés pour une nuit et la seule chose dont elle avait envie c'était jeter ses bras autour de son cou. C'était une réaction bien différente de la première fois qu'elle l'avait revu quand il était revenu. Elle avait eu envie de le cogner en plein visage. Ses sentiments étaient si différents maintenant.

Il pencha la tête légèrement sur le côté. « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je peux faire pour aider? »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux afin de se sortir de sa stupéfaction. « Tu peux descendre le sac d'Emmett. » Elle se tourna pour monter les escaliers, mais s'arrêta à mis chemin. « Oh, attend. Il y a plusieurs choses dont j'ai besoin dans le sèche linge qui n'avaient pas finit de sécher la nuit dernière. Laisse-moi aller vérifier si c'est prêt. » Bella alla vers la cuisine où se trouvait la buanderie.

« Ok. Je vais attendre en haut. » Comme il n'entendit pas Bella s'y opposer, il grimpa les marches.

Il pensa attendre dans la chambre d'Emmett, mais rien ne l'y intéressait, alors il alla attendre dans la chambre de Bella. Quand il y entra, il vit qu'elle était effectivement en plein dans l'emballage de ses affaires. Il y avait encore une pile de vêtement sur son lit et il semblait qu'elle hésitait encore sur ce qu'elle devait emmener.

Il regarda autour de lui et il sourit en repensant à la dernière fois où il y avait été. Il ne pourra jamais oublier la vision du corps nu de Bella dans la lumière du levé de soleil. Il était difficile de croire que c'était arrivé il y a seulement une semaine.

Il se rappela également que Bella n'avait pas grand chose dans sa chambre point de vue décoration à part les photos sur le mur. A ce moment là, il avait été bien trop distrait par Bella essayant de se couvrir avec son drap, pour faire attention à ces photos. Il se tourna pour les regarder plus attentivement cette fois si.

Il alla tout d'abord vers celle sur sa droite et sa première réaction fut qu'il était étrange qu'elle ai une photo de la forêt accrochée sur son mur. Puis, quelque chose dans le coin droit de l'image attira son attention et il la détailla de plus près. Il vit le haut d'une cage de but de football placer derrière la rangée d'arbre. Il rit presque. C'est ce que l'on voyait en premier du terrain de foot lorsque l'on sortait de Forks. Cette vue lui était très familière parce que ça faisait partit des endroits où il allait courir avant d'aller en cours.

Son intérêt fut piqué, alors il se rendit vers la seconde photo, qui se trouvait à gauche dans sa chambre.

« Edward? »

« Ouais, je suis par ici. »

« Je vais juste finir d'emballer les affaires d'Emmett, je te les amènerai quand j'aurais fini, et tu pourras les descendre à la voiture. »

« Très bien. » Il aurait du lui dire qu'il allait venir les chercher quand elle aurait fini, mais il était trop occupé avec les photos sur le mur.

La prochaine qu'il observa était une photo de la salle de spectacle de l'école. Encore une fois, il pensa qu'il était étrange qu'elle ait cette photo accrochée dans sa chambre, mais ensuite il vit le piano sur la scène. On aurait que la scène avait été préparé pour un récital. Cette image était aussi très familière pour lui. En fait, il semblait que la photo avait été prise avant ou après un récital parce que quelques chaises et pupitres de l'orchestre de fond n'était plus là. Ensuite il regarda la dernière.

C'était la photo d'une clairière.

Non, c'était la clairière.

Elle y était retournée par elle même? Quand y était-elle allée? Pourquoi? Pensa-t-il.

Il observa tous les clichés à nouveau. Elles lui donnaient, en quelque sorte, l'impression que c'était lui qui était affiché là dans sa chambre. Tout était lié à quelque chose de sa vie au lycée. Football et musique étaient ce qui le définissait à l'école. Et la clairière? Cette expérience c'était seulement la sienne et celle de Bella. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de croire que toutes ces photos avaient un rapport avec lui. Il se sentait coupable du simple fait d'avoir eu la vanité de penser ça.

Mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'espérer.

Avant qu'il ne puisse s'étendre, plus longtemps, sur la signification de ces images, Bella revint dans sa chambre avec le sac d'Emmett. Elle le laissa à côté de la porte, au pied d'Edward.

« Désolée que ça prenne tant de temps. » Elle alla directement à son propre sac sans jeter un coup d'œil à Edward. « J'ai presque fini. Je veux dire, j'aurais du avoir fini, mais Alice a appelé et a voulu savoir quels vêtements j'avais emmenés. »

A la mention du nom d'Alice, Edward fut tiré de ses pensées. « Alice? Qu'est ce qu'elle a dit d'autre? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Pas grand chose. Elle se sentait mal à cause de tous les trucs du mariage. »

« Ouais. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux, pour tenter de s'éclaircir les idées et de se concentrer sur la conversation. « Elle a dit qu'elle se sentait comme une 'mariage-maniaque'. »

Bella rit. « Elle à tendance a beaucoup trop exagéré parfois. »

Il acquiesça. « Euh, je vais aller mettre le sac d'Emmett dans la voiture. »

« Très bien. » Bella continua de plier ses vêtements et de les mette dans son sac. « J'ai presque fini. »

« Prend ton temps. » Il attrapa le sac d'Emmett et descendit.

Quand il déposa le sac dans le coffre, Edward repensa aux photos pendant un moment. Il n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il devait en penser. Pour n'importe qui, elles ressemblaient probablement à des photos prisent au hasard, mais il y avait certainement une signification dans celles-ci.

Il y avait des dizaines de raisons pour lesquelles Bella pouvait avoir pris ces photos, mais seulement une seule à laquelle il ne s'était jamais permis penser. Ces photos avait redonné à Edward l'espoir qu'il pourrait peut être avoir une petite chance avec Bella.

Il ferma le coffre du SUV et retourna dans la maison. Il ne voulait pas ce précipiter dans quoi que ce soit, mais avait décidé que ce week-end, il allait tâter le terrain pour connaître les sentiments de Bella pour lui.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Le Lac Crescent était situé près du Parc National d'Olympic. Il était à environ 65kms de Forks, ce qui en faisait la parfaite destination estivale. Le lac était réputé pour son incroyable eau bleu clair et son historique _Spruce Railroad Trail_**. Il se situait à moins d'une heure ce qui était pratique et comme les Cullen avaient acheté un chalet dans la périphérie de la petite ville de Piedmont qui se trouvait juste devant le lac, c'était un séjour relativement peu coûteux.

Cependant, tout le monde venait de Seattle qui se trouvait à plus de 160kms de là. Si la circulation était bonne et qu'il n'y avait pas d'attente pour le ferry d'Edmonds à Kingston, le voyage ne prendrait que 3 ou 4 heures de Seattle.

Edward et Bella arrivèrent à Piedmont dans le début de l'après midi. Ils s'arrêtèrent à l'épicerie locale (au 8 à 8) afin de faire le plein pour le week-end. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini leurs achats et chargé la voiture, ils se dirigèrent finalement vers le chalet.

Le chalet des Cullen était à seulement 1,5km de Piedmont. Il y avait un chemin gravillonné pour y arriver. Bella eu un sentiment de nostalgie en entendant le bruit familier des craquements sous les pneus et en voyant la densité de feuilles et de buissons qu'ils traversaient.

La dernière fois que Bella était venue au chalet c'était avec Alice à la fin de leur dernière année. Il s'agissait d'un cadeau de fin d'étude de la part de ses parents et Alice avait invité quelques autres amis à venir.

Bella observait la verdure depuis la fenêtre passagère. « Quand était la dernière fois où tu es venu au chalet? »

Edward était concentré sur la route. « Ça fait un moment. Je pense que ça fait 3 ou 4 ans. »

Bella reporta son attention dans la voiture et regarda Edward. « Vraiment? Je ne me souviens pas que tu sois venu en visite. »

A ce moment, le front d'Edward se plissa. On aurait dit qu'il se concentrait sur la route, mais en fait il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de révéler ce détail.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Edward? »

Il relaxa ses traits et après un moment, il dit, « Je pense que tu rendais visite à ta mère à l'époque. »

« Oh. » Elle regarda par la fenêtre de nouveau. « C'est donc si mauvais. »

Il ralenti la voiture et jeta un coup d'œil à Bella. Il ne pouvait pas voir son visage, mais son reflet dans le miroir montrait une expression pensive.

Il appuya sur l'accélérateur et dit, « J'espère que les autres vont arriver bientôt. Il est vraiment difficile de conduire sur cette route la nuit. »

Bella bougea sur son siège et sortit de ses pensées. « Ouais. Il fait tellement sombre et la route parait beaucoup plus longue qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. »

Il acquiesça avec la tête. Il n'y avait que 1,5km pour arriver au chalet, mais la nuit comme il n'y avait pas de lampadaire pour éclairer le chemin, si vous n'étiez pas habitué à la route, il devenait dangereux de rouler sur ce chemin.

Ils arrivèrent à un virage et en sortant de celui-ci ils virent un flash blanc. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Au fur et à mesure qu'ils se rapprochaient de la maison, les branches des arbres semblaient disparaître et ils eurent une pleine vue sur le chalet.

Bella avait toujours pensé que c'était plus qu'un simple chalet comme on s'attend à trouvé dans cette partie de la nature sauvage. Ça avait d'abord commencé par être une maisonnette familiale qui appartenait à la famille d'Esme. La plupart des gens pensait que la fortune des Cullen provenait de la carrière de médecin de Carlisle et à ses intérêts dans l'immobilier et dans l'investissement. Toutefois, si vous aviez grandi à Forks, tout le monde savait que la famille d'Esme, les Evenson, avaient ouvert la scierie et avaient aussi investit dans les chemins de fer. Leur plus grand investissement était maintenant connu sous le nom de _Spruce Railroad Trail_.

Le chalet avait gardé beaucoup de son caractère historique. Il y avait toujours les parements blancs délavés ainsi que les bardeaux gris du toit. Il y avait deux chambres à coucher à l'origine, un poêle à bois de chauffage, et une dépendance qui était à la pointe du modernisme, au début du siècle.

Au fil des années, la famille d'Esme avait amélioré et agrandit celle ci. Maintenant, il y avait deux étages avec une véranda attenante, trois chambres et une chambre d'ami, une cuisine avec des équipements modernes et un comptoir en granit, et une pièce de vie complète avec un système de divertissement.

Quand Bella entra dans le chalet, elle dit, « Que diable s'est il passé ici? »

Edward gloussa. « Ma mère et ces idées. »

Elle lui donna un regard incrédule.

Cette fois il rit vraiment. « Pourquoi ne vas-tu pas jeter un œil. Je vais décharger les affaires. »

« Oh, non. Je vais t'aider. » Elle se tourna pour sortir avec lui.

Il secoua la tête. « Je vais le faire. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que tu es curieuse de voir les changements. »

Elle ne pouvait pas nier l'être.

Edward n'attendit pas la réponse et disparut par la porte d'entrée.

Bella se tenait dans le hall où l'escalier commençait. Elle décida d'aller plutôt dans le salon qui se trouvait tout de suite à droite. Elle était heureuse de voir qu'il n'avait pas beaucoup changé et qu'il y avait toujours la grande cheminée en pierre à un bout de la pièce ainsi que le cossu canapé d'angle convertible à l'autre bout. Il y avait une télévision à écran plasma au dessus de la cheminée qui n'était pas là avant. A côté de la cheminée, il y avait une porte fenêtre qui donnait sur la cour où elle et Alice se faisaient bronzer quand elles étaient adolescentes.

Elle marcha vers la porte et quand elle la passa, elle fut surprise de la façon dont ça avait changé. La cours était maintenant close, mais les murs étaient en verre. Le planché de bois dorée s'étalait au delà de la véranda jusqu'à l'endroit où se trouvait le salon de jardin avant. À la place de celui ci des chaises en osier sombre et de confortables banquettes étaient réparties dans toute la pièce.

Bien que les changements étaient très sympa et que c'était bien plus confortable que la cour l'était, Bella ne put s'empêcher de se sentir triste qu'une partie de son enfance ait disparu.

« Tout va bien? »

Bella se retourna et vit qu'Edward se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte.

Elle lui donna un petit sourire. « Je ne savais pas que la cours avait disparu. »

« Ça fait un moment que c'est comme ça. » Il fit un pas. « Quand nous avons tous quitté la maison, ma mère en a fait un solarium. Elle aime être en mesure de profiter du plein air sans avoir à être à l'extérieur. »

Bella rit.

Edward continua, « Et mon père aime le fait que depuis qu'il n'y a plus de cours, il n'y a plus besoin d'entretien. »

« C'est logique. » Elle regarda par la fenêtre et fut heureuse que l'on puisse toujours voir le lac.

Ils se tenaient l'un à côté de l'autre à regarder la vue dans un silence religieux quand Edward dit, « Alice a appelé et a dit qu'elle et Jasper seraient là dans quelques heures. As-tu des nouvelles d'Emmett? »

« Je pense que lui et Rosalie seront là en même temps. »

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil. « J'ai rentré les bagages. Ils sont dans l'entrée. Je n'étais pas sûr... »

Les yeux de Bella s'illuminèrent. « Je pose une option sur la chambre d'ami! » Elle se précipita hors du solarium comme si quelqu'un d'autre allait essayer de le lui voler.

Edward la suivie, se sentant un peu confus et déçu. « La chambre d'ami? »

Quand elle arriva dans l'entrée, elle prit un sac sur son épaule et attrapa l'autre.

Edward leva les mains. « Je peux t'aider avec ça. »

Elle le planta là et alla vers la chambre d'ami. « Je vais le faire. »

Bella savait que la chambre d'amie était la meilleure chambre du chalet. Elle était à l'écart des autres chambres et possédait sa propre salle de bain. Le mieux était qu'il y avait un accès au solarium et une autre porte qui donnait sur des marches menant au lac.

Quand elle entra, elle fut de nouveau surprise pas les changements. Le bois dans les autres parties de la maison avait dans les tons chauds, d'une couleur dorée. La chambre d'ami avait de riches, lambris aux teintes chocolat. Un grand lit, où s'étalait un plaid bleu et vert, avait remplacé le lit une personne qui se trouvait avant dans la chambre. Il y avait une porte, quelconque, ouverte sur la véranda, mais ce qui surprit le plus Bella fut les portes fenêtres qui donnaient sur le lac. Elles donnaient à la chambre une lumière tellement naturelle et fournissait un paisible décor de fond brut.

« Waouh! » Elle bredouilla et posa ses valises sur le sol. Elle marcha vers les portes fenêtres et les ouvrit. Il y avait une terrasse avec des marches qui descendait jusqu'au lac. Sur la terrasse, était installé deux chaises de jardin et une petite table.

Edward se tenait à côté de Bella sur la terrasse. « Je ne savais pas que ma mère avait refait la chambre d'ami. »

Elle mit sa main en coupe au dessus de ses yeux et jeta un coup d'œil autour. « Je pensais que c'était bien avant, mais là c'est incroyable. »

« C'était une bonne idée de poser une option sur cette chambre. » Il se tourna pour la regarder.

« Emmett va être tellement jaloux. » Elle avait une expression heureuse sur le visage.

« Tu sais les chambres à l'étage ne sont pas si mal. »

« Je sais. Tout ici est fantastique, mais j'aime bien le fait que ce soit plus privé que les autres chambres. »

« Alice pourrait se battre avec toi pour elle. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je lui dirais qu'après toutes les choses qu'elle m'a fait faire, je mérite bien une sorte de compensation. »

« Tu ne te bats vraiment pas loyalement. » Lui dit-il pour plaisanter.

Elle haussa les épaules et rentra dans la chambre. « Je vais débarrasser les courses et commencer à préparer le diner. »

« Laisse moi poser mes affaires là haut et puis je reviens pour t'aider. »

« Ok. »

Ils quittèrent la chambre d'ami.

Avant que Bella n'aille dans la cuisine, Edward demanda, «Aimerais-tu voir l'étage aussi? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Peut-être plus tard. Je vais préparer des pâtes pour le diner et je veux les mettre au four dès que possible. » Elle se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Edward la regarda s'en aller et poussa un profond soupir. Il alla dans le hall récupérer ses affaires afin de les déposer en haut dans sa chambre. Tandis qu'il grimpait l'escalier, il ne put s'empêcher d'être légèrement consterné car il ne semblait pas avoir manqué à Bella plus que ça alors qu'ils avaient passé une nuit loin l'un de l'autre. Elle s'était endormie pendant la plus grande partie du trajet pour venir jusqu'ici et ensuite elle avait semblé si préoccupée par les courses et la rénovation du chalet. Maintenant elle était concentrée sur le diner.

En haut de l'escalier, Edward alla vers la première porte à gauche. Sa chambre avait une vue sur le chemin qui menait à la maison. La chambre avait également des touches de bois foncé et un grand lit recouvert d'une couette à carreau bleu et rouge. Il posa ses bagages et retourna en bas pour aider Bella dans la cuisine.

Quand il arriva, elle avait presque terminé de ranger les provisions et le mit immédiatement au travail, afin qu'elle puisse commencer le diner. Une fois qu'ils eurent fini de débarrasser les courses, elle lui dit de commencer à couper les légumes pour les pâtes et la salade. Bella était en train de préparer la sauce bolognaise.

La plupart du temps, quand ils se parlaient, c'était quand Bella lui disait ce qu'il fallait faire ensuite ou quand Edward lui demandait comment elle voulait qu'il coupe quelque chose. Ça n'était pas exactement comme ça qu'Edward voulait passer son temps avec Bella, mais il voulait lui faire plaisir, alors il se concentrait pour faire ce qu'elle disait en mettant le plus d'attention possible sur les détails.

Ils passèrent un peu plus d'une heure à cuisiner les pâtes et la salade afin que tout soit prêt pour le diner. Ensuite, ils nettoyèrent la cuisine et mirent la table. Alice et Jasper arrivèrent au milieu des préparations, et puis Rosalie et Emmett suivirent environ une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

Se furent de joyeuses retrouvailles. Jasper, Emmett et Rosalie étaient enthousiastes à l'idée de passer le week-end au chalet après avoir travaillé toute la semaine. Ils étaient aussi très impatients de passer à table et furent reconnaissant des efforts de Bella et Edward. Bella dit que le diner serait près dans environ 30 minutes, donc pendant que le repas finissait de cuire, les nouveaux arrivant allèrent chercher leurs bagages et se disputèrent les chambres.

Alice et Jasper revendiquèrent immédiatement la chambre principale, celle où Esme et Carlisle dormaient habituellement, et montèrent à l'étage pour y déposer leurs affaires. Au grand étonnement de Bella et Edward, Emmett et Rosalie étaient en train de décider qui prendrait la dernière chambre. Rosalie demanda si elle pouvait rester avec Bella.

Bella donna à Rosalie un regard surpris. « Vraiment? Tu veux dormir avec moi plutôt qu'avec mon frère? » Ils étaient arrivés ensemble et à la façon dont ils se tenaient la main quand ils étaient entrés. Bella avait supposé que les choses entre eux étaient réglées.

« Bella. » Emmett dit sur le ton de l'avertissement.

Elle regarda son frère. « Quoi? Je pensais juste... puisque vous vous êtes vu à Portland, que...vous deux étiez... »

Emmet haussa la voix. « Bella! »

Bella termina en disant, « ...ensembles. » Elle donna à son frère une expression confuse. « Qu'est ce que tu pensais que j'allais dire? »

Edward couvrait sa bouche, mais ses épaules tremblaient. Rosalie ne put s'empêcher de rire. Les oreilles d'Emmett étaient rouges.

« Rien, » il se passa la main dans les cheveux.

Rosalie s'éclaircit la voix. « Donc, il semble que je doive dormir avec Emmett. » Elle lui donna un sourire complice.

Emmett lui rendit son sourire. « Heu... bien, je suppose que si c'est d'accord avec toi. »

Rosalie soupira, faisant semblant d'être contrariée. « Je suppose que oui. »

Emmett sourit, mais celui ci diminua quand il regarda Bella. Elle regardait l'échange entre lui et Rosalie avec une expression innocente. Celle d'Edward était à moitié amusée.

Edward passa un bras autour des épaules de Bella. Il l'emmena avec lui dans la cuisine. « Pourquoi n'allons nous pas vérifier le diner? »

Edward sortit un verre afin de se servir à boire tandis que Bella vérifiait dans le four, « Ils l'ont fait »

Edward venait de prendre une gorgée d'eau et il s'étouffa presque en entendant les paroles de Bella. Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Qu'est ce que tu as dit? »

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il l'ai déjà fait. » Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. « Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué la façon dont ils ont parlé de partager une chambre. »

Il essaya de ne pas rire. « Est ce que ça te dérange? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ils ne se connaissent pas depuis longtemps. Ne penses tu pas que ça va trop vite? »

« Pour Emmett et Rosalie? » Il lui donna un petit sourire. « Je pense que ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire. »

La bouche de Bella s'ouvrit sous le choc.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il.

« Mais... Emmett n'a jamais ramené personne à la maison avant et je ne pense pas qu'il aille si vite d'habitude, quand il sort avec une fille. »

Edward hésita avant de dire, « Et bien, ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'a jamais ramené personne à la maison qu'il n'a pas... peut être qu'il... fait ça... quelque part ailleurs. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent et ensuite un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage.

« Bella? » demanda-t-il avec inquiétude.

Elle poussa un bref soupir. « C'est logique. Je veux dire, je n'ai jamais cru qu'Emmett était toujours vierge, mais tout ce temps je pensais qu'il était... rigide. »

Edward rit.

Après un moment Bella dit, « Pourquoi tu penses qu'ils ont fait tout une histoire pour ne pas partager de chambre au début? »

« Je pense qu'Emmett essaie de... te protéger. »

« Me protéger? De quoi? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Est ce qu'il y a une raison pour laquelle il ne veut pas que tu saches qui a des rapports sexuels? »

Bella réfléchit une minute et un autre éclair de compréhension traversa son visage. « Lauren Mallory. »

« Lauren Mallory? »

« Il ne te l'a pas dit? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Dit moi. »

« Je crois qu'il ne voudrait pas. C'est vraiment gênant. »

« Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? »

Bella lui raconta comment, à l'école secondaire, elle avait surpris Emmett et Lauren flirter et qu'elle avait vu Emmett mettre sa main sur la poitrine de Lauren.

Edward était embarrassé. « Je suis désolée. »

Elle agita la main. « C'est bon. J'ai réussi à survivre, mais Emmett a été très prudent avec ce genre de choses depuis. »

Après un moment, il demanda, « Tu es sûre que ça va? »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais à l'époque, ça n'allait pas. J'étais toujours au collège et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une fille voudrait enlever sa chemise et se laisser toucher par un mec comme ça. »

Edward était devenu très calme et son regard s'était élargi.

Bella comprit son expression et dit, « Est ce que c'est trop d'information? Je suis désolée. » Elle poussa un soupir frustrée. « Je suis la sœur d'Emmett. »

Edward se détendit et rit.

La minuterie sonna et Bella alla chercher les pâtes dans le four. Edward sortit la salade du réfrigérateur. Elle prévint les autres que le diner était prêt et quelques minutes plus tard tout le monde était à table.

Le diner fut très bruyant. Tout le monde raconta comment s'était passé sa semaine et parlèrent de toutes les choses qu'ils voulaient faire pendant qu'ils étaient au lac. Il y avait une pointe d'excitation dans l'air. Emmett suggéra qu'après le dîner, ils aillent près du lac pour faire un feu de camp et manger des s'mores***. Alice ne mit pas longtemps à accepter et jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. Edward remarqua le regard d'Alice et leva discrètement les yeux au ciel.

Comme Bella et Edward avaient préparé le diner, les autres s'occupèrent de débarrasser. Pendant qu'ils faisaient ça, Bella s'excusa et alla enfiler quelque chose d'un peu plus chaud. Une fois dans sa chambre, ouvrit son sac et chercha le T-shirt bleu a col V qu'elle avait emmené. Elle savait que c'était inutile de le porter parce qu'elle allait mettre un pull par dessus, mais elle le mit quand même dans l'espoir que peut être Edward pourrait la voir dedans.

…............................................................................................................................................................

Cette nuit là, le ciel était clair, il était donc facile de voir les étoiles. La lune était pleine et se reflétait dans l'eau du lac. Il faisait un peu plus froid, mais des couvertures avaient été sorties et un feu de camps avait été allumé.

Il faisait effectivement un peu plus froid que ce que Bella pensait et elle souhaitait pouvoir porter son pull. Toutefois, après qu'Alice ait fini de débarrasser le dîner, elle a surgit dans la chambre de Bella pour voir ce qu'elle allait porter. Elle était heureuse que Bella ait décidé de mettre le T-shirt col V, mais était contre l'idée de mettre un pull par-dessus. À la place, Alice opta pour un petit gilet noir. Il n'avait qu'un bouton et Alice avait insisté pour qu'il reste ouvert. Alice la rassura en lui disant qu'elle était fabuleuse, mais Bella pensa qu'il n'était pas pratique et qu'elle allait se geler les fesses dehors.

Pendant qu'Alice se changeait, Bella alla dans la cuisine pour prendre les ingrédients qui serviraient à faire les s'mores. Edward arriva après avoir sortit les couvertures de la penderie, il portait une veste.

Bella se sentit satisfaite de la façon dont Edward la regardait, et elle pensa qu'il n'avait sans doute même pas remarqué combien le gilet était peu adapté. Elle était sur le point de se changer quand il posa les couvertures, marcha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

Elle lui demanda pourquoi il l'avait embrassé et il lui répondit qu'il n'y avait pas de mot pour exprimer ce dont elle avait l'air.

Ils étaient maintenant assis près du feu qu'Emmett avait allumé. Ils étaient tous installés autour des flammes en mangeant des s'mores quand Emmett se mit à parler des meilleures endroits, sur le lac, pour aller pêcher. Jasper écouta avec beaucoup d'attention, et très vite, ils étaient tous les deux debout et marchaient vers le bord du lac pendant qu'Emmett pointait les différents endroits. Alice et Rosalie suivirent à contre cœur, mais comme Edward et Bella ne s'intéressaient pas à la pêche, ils restèrent autour du feu.

Les autres étaient toujours dans leur champ de vision, mais ne pouvaient pas entendre ce qu'ils se disaient ce qui était aussi bien. Emmett pouvait parler encore et encore de pêche et c'était encore pire quand il était avec Charlie.

Edward enleva un morceau de guimauve du feu et le plaça sur le chocolat et le biscuit qu'il avait dans l'autre main. Il le posa et prit un autre biscuit afin de compléter le s'more. Ensuite, il le donna à Bella.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle le prit. « Tu sais que ce n'est pas une bonne idée, pas vrai? »

Il mit une autre guimauve sur le pic à rôtir et le mit à griller. « Mais, je pensais que tu aimais les s'mores. »

Elle parla entre deux bouchées. « Je les aime, mais c'est quand même le quatrième. Je vais me rendre malade »

Edward enleva la guimauve du feu. « Est ce que je dois arrêter? »

Bella finit son s'more et se lécha les doigts. « Et bien, puisque tu as déjà commencé celui là, je ne voudrais pas le gaspiller »

Il rit et remit la guimauve à griller.

Le feu était agréable et Bella pouvait sentir la chaleur sur ses joues, mais juste après il y eu une légère brise qui causa un frisson instinctif à Bella.

« Tu as froid? »

Bella secoua la tête mais serra ses bras autour d'elle.

Il rit. « Aller, prend ça » Il passa le pic à rôtir à Bella et se leva pour prendre une des couvertures qui avaient été laissées par les autres.

Bella changea de place. « Oh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. Ça va. J'aurais vraiment dû mettre mon pull au lieu de ça »

Il revint avec une couverture. Il la remit à Bella et lui reprit le pic à rôtir. « Elle n'est pas utilisée de toute façon. En plus, tu a l'air d'en avoir vraiment besoin »

Elle la prit et l'étendit sur ses jambes. Elle se sentait comme une idiote. C'était une autre de ces leçons sur la mode plutôt que le confort. Si elle était une vraie fille, elle serait en mesure de se faire à ça. Elle ne savait pas comment Alice et Rosalie faisaient pour sacrifier leur confort afin de toujours paraître fabuleuses.

Après un moment elle dit, « Tu sais, peut être que je devrais aller chercher mon pull. Celui ci est à Alice et elle pensait que ça irait mieux avec ce T-shirt, mais il ne tient pas très chaud »

Edward finit d'assembler le dernier s'more et le passa à Bella. Une fois qu'elle l'eut pris, il commença à enlever sa veste.

Ses yeux s'élargirent et elle leva sa main libre. « Non, s'il te plaît ne fait pas ça. Je suis celle qui n'a pas écouté Alice. Tu n'as pas à souffrir à cause de ça »

Il finit de déboutonner sa veste. « J'ai un pull en dessous, donc ça va aller »

Bella plissa les yeux et vu ce qu'il portait dessous, mais c'était un pull léger. Elle secoua la tête et se leva. « Ça va. Je serais bientôt de retour »

« Bella, c'est bon. » Il commença à la retirer.

Bella leva les mains pour lui faire signe de s'arrêter. Si tu l'enlèves, je vais vraiment me sentir mal et je vais finir par aller à la maison chercher mon pull de toute façon »

Il poussa un soupir frustré. « Si je remets ma veste, est ce que tu vas revenir et t'asseoir »

Elle acquiesça. Puis elle s'assit et remit la couverture sur ses jambes.

Après un moment, il dit, « Tu es sûre que tu as assez chaud »

Bella frotta sa jambe avec sa main. « Ouais »

Il secoua la tête et se déplaça.

Avant que Bella ne comprenne ce qui se passe, Edward était passé derrière elle et il allongea ses jambes afin qu'elle soit assise entre elles. Elle sentit sa main sur sa taille, la guidant vers l'arrière. Bientôt son dos toucha sa poitrine, ensuite Edward ajusta sa veste afin de protéger Bella de l'air frais.

Il fallut une minute à Bella pour tout enregistrer et une fois que cela fut fait, elle eut soudain conscience de la présence physique d'Edward. Son odeur, la chaleur émanant de son corps, et ses bras autour de sa taille la faisaient haleter.

Edward ne compris pas pourquoi elle respirait difficilement et pensa qu'elle avait des frissons. Il baissa son visage près du sien. « Est ce que tu as assez chaud »

Elle déglutit et espéra qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu. « Oui, merci. »

« Tu es sûre de ne pas vouloir un autre s'more »

Bella avait encore celui qu'il venait de lui faire. « Non, ça va. » Il prit une petite bouchée à la place de la grosse qu'elle aurait prit normalement.

« Alors, est ce que tu crois qu'Emmett est toujours en train de parler de pêche »

Elle plissa les yeux et vit qu'Emmett agitait les bras pendant que Jasper l'écoutait. Rosalie et Alice se tenaient à quelques pas de là dans leur propre conversation. « D'après ce que je peux voir, il semble que oui. »

« Peut être que nous devrions aller là-bas et les sauver »

Elle secoua la tête. « Tu peux y aller. J'ai entendu Emmett parler de pêche pendant les 5 dernières années de ma vie. »

Il rit, puis remua les braises pour que le feu ne s'éteigne pas.

Bella finit son s'more et se déplaça. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil. Edward était légèrement tourné pour faire face au feu pendant qu'il s'en occupait. La lumière des flammes se reflétait sur son visage. Ses yeux retracèrent les grandes lignes de son profil et s'attardèrent sur ses lèvres. Elle observa ensuite son lobe d'oreille et elle se mordilla la lèvre quand elle vit la cicatrice.

« Tu vois quelque chose que tu aimes? » Plaisanta-t-il.

Bella reprit sa place rapidement. Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais Edward garda sa main sur sa hanche.

Il leva un sourcil. « Où est ce que tu vas? »

« Il fait un peu chaud. » Ce n'était pas un mensonge. Elle réussi à se tourner de façon à se trouver face à lui. Il sembla apaisé par ça et la laissa s'en aller.

Il avait un sourire sur les lèvres. « Tu étais en train de me regarder. »

Elle ne mentait vraiment pas sur le fait d'avoir chaud. Maintenant elle sentait que ses joues étaient en feu. « Je ne voulais pas. »

Il haussa les sourcils. « Tu ne voulais pas me regarder? »

Elle regarda le feu et ensuite lui de nouveau. « Je... je voulais dire, je ne voulais pas regarder ta cicatrice. »

Il parut étonné. « Ma cicatrice? »

Bella montra l'endroit au dessus de son oreille droite.

Edward leva sa main et toucha le même endroit au niveau de son oreille. Il lui fallu une seconde pour se rappeler de la cicatrice, et quand il le fit, il la regarda avec une expression surprise. « Tu te souviens de ça? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Je me souviens que tu as porté un gros bandage blanc pendant une semaine. »

Il rit. « J'avais oublié ça. »

« Comment as tu pu oublier? Emmett a été un tel idiot. Il ne s'est même pas assis à côté de Lauren le lendemain. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu'il se sentait mal. »

« Ouais, je crois aussi. » Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de se retourner vers le feu. « Je ne voulais pas regarder. C'est juste... c'est un peu comme de connaître un secret sur toi. »

« Un secret? »

« Et bien, elle n'est pas facile à voir et... pas beaucoup de gens savent comment c'est arriver. »

« Vrai. » Ses yeux avaient une lueur ludique en eux. « Je connais certains secrets à propos de toi. »

Elle lui donna un regard confus.

Il leva le bras gauche de Bella et remonta sa manche. Sur le dessous de son coude il y avait une cicatrice en forme de fraise irrégulière. « Tu te le faites quand j'ai tenté de t'apprendre à faire de la planche à roulette. »

Edward caressa la cicatrice avec le bout de son doigt. Elle retint son souffle, pour retenir le soupir qui menaçait de sortir de sa bouche. Ensuite elle prit une grande respiration. « Les éraflures sur les coudes et les genoux ne comptent pas. »

Il abaissa sa manche. « Pourquoi pas? »

« Tout le monde en a une, ou dans mon cas, pleins de ce types de cicatrices. Il n'y a rien d'extraordinaire à propos de ça. »

Un coin de sa bouche tomba. « Alors, ça doit être quelque chose que moi seul connait? »

Elle acquiesça. « Voilà pourquoi c'est un secret. »

Son visage devint grave, mais il y avait une autre expression dans ses yeux que Bella ne reconnut pas. Cela fit accélérer les battements de son cœur.

Il regarda vers le bas et frôla les doigts de Bella avec les siens. « Sur ta hanche droite. Il y a une marque. »

Bella porta sa main à sa hanche.

Edward continua, « C'est... en forme de... banane. » Il rit. « Ou peut-être en croissant de lune. »

Bella sentit sont estomac se tordre. « Comment sais-tu ça? »

Il la regarda par dessous ses cils. « Je l'ai déjà vu. »

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Mais comment est ce que... quand? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Le matin où je suis venu dans ta chambre et que tu ne portais pas de vêtements. »

Les joues de Bella rougirent.

Il continua, « Tu étais... en train de t'habiller et... tu t'es tournée et tu as fait tomber le drap avant que je puisse... c'est à se moment que je l'ai vu. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire. « J'ai été négligente. »

« Juste un peu. » Il rit à son tour.

Après un moment, il dit, « Je suis curieux... »

« A propos de quoi? »

Il se déplaça afin de se rapprocher d'elle. « C'est une cicatrice? Comment tu t'es fait ça? Depuis combien de temps elle est là? »

Elle fut surprise par sa curiosité. « Oh... euh, j'avais 12 ans et c'est le résultat d'un négligent et regrettable accident de fer à friser. »

Il grimaça. « Je suis désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai une telle aversion envers les tentatives d'embellissement des femmes. »

Il lui donna un sourire spontané.

Elle se demanda s'il y avait autre chose qu'il voulait savoir.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-il.

Elle le regarda. « Quoi? »

Il lui donna un petit sourire. « Tu viens juste de me demander s'il y avait autre chose que je voulais savoir. »

« Non, je n'ai pas fait ça. » _Oh mon dieu! Est ce que j'ai dit ça à voix haute?_ Pensa-t-elle.

Il sourit. « Si, tu l'as fait. »

Bella était agitée. « Je... Je ne voulais pas... j'étais juste... je pense que mon filtre est cassé. » Elle poussa un soupir frustré. « C'est ce que je récolte pour être la sœur d'Emmett. » Elle le regarda et ses épaules tremblaient, mais il se retenait de rire.

« Bien sûr que tu ne veux pas savoir autre chose. Pourquoi tu le voudrais? Je suis pratiquement comme une sœur pour toi. Évidement tu ne pensais pas... en aucune façon tu t'inquiéterais à propos de... » Dit-elle d'une seule traite. Puis elle retira vite la couverture de sur ses jambes. « Je vais retourner au chalet. »

Edward lui attrapa les mains. « Attends, ne t'en vas pas. » Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis désolé d'avoir rit. C'est juste... je pense que c'est mignon que ton filtre soit cassé. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se rassit.

Il continua, « Et je ne te considère pas comme une sœur. »

Sa tête se tourna vivement vers lui. « Ah bon? »

Il secoua la tête et lui donna un regard significatif. « Plus depuis longtemps maintenant. »

Elle plissa le front. « Mais, nous sommes toujours amis, pas vrai? »

« Bien sûr que nous le sommes. Toujours.» Il lui prit la main et la serra.

Elle n'avait pas réalisé combien elle était tendue jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende ces paroles rassurantes. Ses épaules se relaxèrent.

« Bella, est ce que tu m'as toujours considéré comme un genre de frère? »

« Eh bien, quand nous étions enfants, oui. »

« Mais maintenant? »

« Maintenant? Je ne te considère pas comme un frère. » Elle regarda le feu qui était en train de s'éteindre. « Tu es devenu un très bon ami. »

« Un ami? » Il essaya de ne pas laisser paraître la déception dans sa voix.

Elle le regarda et acquiesça. Si elle ne le connaissait pas mieux, elle aurait pu croire avoir vu de la peine dans son regard. Ensuite, celle ci disparut rapidement.

À la place il y avait une intense expression sur son visage. « Est ce que tu ne t'es jamais demandé... n'as tu jamais été curieuse à propos de toi et moi... »

Bella ne pouvait pas croire qu'il lui demandait ça. Elle déglutit avant de dire, « Peut être. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Vraiment? »

Elle leva les mains. « C'était un accident. »

« Quoi? Qu'est ce que tu entends par un accident? »

« Eh bien, c'était quelque chose que tu as dit. »

« Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? »

Elle prit une profonde respiration et se lança. « C'était la première nuit que je suis passée chez tes parents. Nous étions dans ta chambre. »

Il acquiesça.

Elle continua, « J'étais en train de dire que je devrais prendre le canapé et tu m'as dit que tu me voulais dans ta chambre cette nuit là. » Elle se tortilla. « Je sais, ce que tu voulais dire, mais... je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher... d'y penser et après... je pense que j'ai fait des rêves à propos de ça. »

Il lui donna un sourire chaleureux. « Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Seulement c'est très humiliant de l'admettre. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Hum... parce que les choses vont être bizarres entre nous maintenant. Tu es probablement étonné que je- »

« J'ai accidentellement pensé à toi de cette façon une fois, aussi. »

Elle resta bouche bée.

« Est-ce que ça te dérange? »

Elle secoua la tête, surtout pour s'éclaircir les idées. « Non, je veux dire c'était un accident, pas vrai? »

« Ouais. » Il la regarda sérieusement. « C'est juste arrivé. »

« Comment est ce que c'est arrivé? »

« C'était dans ton garage. Quand tu étais en train de t'entrainer. »

Elle avait une expression confuse sur le visage. « Je ne comprends pas. » Elle savait qu'elle avait dû avoir l'air affreuse.

Il poussa un énorme soupir. « Bella, je suis un homme. Si je vois une femme attirante qui transpire et qui halète, mon esprit ne pense tout de suite qu'à une chose. »

Il fallut une demi-minute à Bella pour enregistrer les mots d'Edward et quand elle comprit, elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir furieusement.

Edward le vit. « Est ce que je viens de rendre les choses gênantes entre nous? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Seulement si tu trouves ça bizarre que je... »

« Non. » Il sourit. « J'aime que tu puisses penser à moi de cette façon. »

Son estomac se noua.

Il se rapprocha d'elle. « Est ce que tu n'as jamais pensé à moi de cette façon... exprès? »

Bella regarda ses mains. « Exprès? Tu veux dire pas dans un rêve? »

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ouais. »

Bella leva le bras et mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Edward, je... » Comment pouvait elle dire ça sans avoir l'air d'une obsédé?

Il s'écarta. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas... »

« Oui, peut être. » Elle baissa le regard. « Et toi? »

Il fallut une seconde à Edward pour réaliser ce qu'elle venait d'admettre. Edward prit une de ses mains. « Peut être, aussi. »

Sa main était chaude et elle ne voulait pas la lâcher. « Alors, qu'est ce que tout ça veut dire? »

Il serra sa main. « Qu'est ce que tu penses que ça veut dire? »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui et vit qu'il avait l'air anxieux. Elle retint le sourire qui menaçait de se répandre sur ses lèvres. « Eh bien, tout ce temps je croyais que nous avions une innocente relation amicale. » Elle vit son visage se radoucir et un léger sourire naître au coin de sa bouche.

Elle continua sur un ton espiègle. « Maintenant, j'apprends que tu as eu... des pensées impures a propos de nous deux. Comment les choses ne peuvent elles pas être maladroites entre nous? »

Edward étudia son expression. Elle souriait et lui arborait un regard joueur. « Eh bien, ça dépend. Nous pouvons prétendre que cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu, ou... »

Bella leva un sourcil.

Il leva les bras et pris son visage dans ses mains. « Plutôt que les choses se passent accidentellement, elles peuvent se produire exprès. »

Elle pressa la main d'Edward sur son visage. « Comme ça? »

Il fit courir son pouce sur sa joue. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Bella fut surprise par l'ardeur se l'expression de ses yeux. Son cœur tambourinait dans sa poitrine. Elle tourna la tête et embrassa la paume de sa main. Puis elle dit, « Plutôt quelque chose comme ça? »

Edward souffla légèrement. Ensuite, il rapprocha son visage du sien. « Quelque chose dans ce sens là. » Dit-il à voix basse. Il embrasse sa tempe et puis il embrassa l'endroit juste en dessous de son oreille.

Il leva la tête, son visage à seulement quelques centimètres. Il effleura ses lèvres des siennes, voulant s'assurer qu'elle ne s'éloignerait pas.

La respiration de Bella était difficile quand elle parla. « Est ce que c'était fait exprès? »

Il sourit contre ses lèvres. « Oui, je n'étais pas sûr que c'était d'accord si... »

Elle inclina son menton et l'embrassa. Puis, elle s'éloigna et dit, « C'était fait exprès, aussi. »

Edward rit doucement et dit, « Je pense que je pourrais m'habituer à ça. »

Soudain, ils entendirent Emmett les appeler. « Hey, est ce que vous allez rester là toute la nuit les gars? »

Ils regardèrent autour d'eux et virent qu'Emmett se tenait à quelques mètres du chalet. Il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les environs.

Bella demanda, « Où sont-ils tous allé? »

Il s'approcha d'eux. « Tout le monde est à l'intérieur. »

Ils s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Edward se leva et tendit la main. Bella l'attrapa et il l'aida à se lever.

« Quand sont ils tous rentré? » demanda-t-elle.

Emmett se tenait maintenant avec eux. Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas. Il y a une heure peut être. »

« Une heure? » Elle le frappa sur le bras.

Il leva les mains. « Alice a dit que vous vouliez rester ici encore quelques temps. » Il s'approcha du reste du feu. « Je voulais juste m'assurer que le feu était éteint. »

Elle gémit de frustration. « Vous vouliez nous laisser ici toute la nuit? »

Emmett se chargea d'enterrer les cendres. « Je me suis dit que vous voudriez peut être rentrer. »

Bella ferma les yeux et pencha la tête en arrière. Elle ne pouvait pas vraiment être fâchée. Elle était plutôt irritée d'avoir dû endurer la fraîcheur nocturne ce qui, en réalité, n'était pas si mal que ça. Si elle était honnête avec elle même, Bella aimait être seule avec Edward et avec la façon dont les choses avaient évolué, elle n'avait même pas remarqué combien il faisait froid maintenant.

Edward frictionna son bras. « Rentre à l'intérieur, Bella. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il avait baissé les bras et commençait à plier les couvertures et qu'Emmett ramassait tout ce qui avait servit à faire les s'mores.

Une fois qu'ils eurent finit de ranger, ils revinrent au chalet. Le rez-de-chaussée était désert, mais ils pouvaient entendre les autres marcher à l'étage. Emmett alla à la cuisine pour y déposer la nourriture.

« Emmett, je peux faire ça, » proposa Bella.

Il agita la main. « Je vais le faire. Vous avez fait le diner. C'est le moins que je puisse faire. »

Une fois que se fut terminé, il prit une bière dans le réfrigérateur. « Quelqu'un en veut une? »

Ils refusèrent.

Emmett alla dans le salon et alluma la télévision. « Je vérifie simplement les résultats. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. _Génial_, pensa-t-elle. Dès qu'Edward et Emmett commençaient à regarder le sport, il n'y avait plus rien qui comptait. Elle n'avait pas la patience de s'asseoir et d'écouter les résumés et leurs discussions sur les statistiques et les joueurs. « Je vais me coucher. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Vraiment? »

Elle acquiesça et lui donna regard d'excuse. « Je suis très fatiguée. »

« Très bien. » Il regarda Bella, puis Emmett qui était déjà absorbé par les résumés. « Je pense que je vais aller me coucher, aussi. »

Emmett détourna son regard de la télévision. « Tu ne veux pas regarder les résumés? »

Il secoua la tête. « Nous nous sommes levés très tôt. Ça serait sympa de dormir un peu. »

Emmett but une gorgée de sa bière. « Bien. Je vais regarder encore quelques minutes. »

Edward regarda Bella. Il voulait, en quelque sorte, lui faire comprendre qu'il avait envie de passer plus de temps avec elle.

Bella vit l'urgence dans son regard et jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett qui était parfaitement inconscient de leur discussion silencieuse. Elle regarda Edward de nouveau et haussa légèrement les épaules.

Il regarda Emmett et leva les yeux au ciel de manière exaspérée.

Elle lui donna un petit sourire.

« Vous êtes sûr, les gars, de na pas vouloir regarder? » Demanda Emmett avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée de sa bière.

« Non, » gémit Bella.

Ensuite elle mima le mot _désolée, _à Edward, avec ses lèvres.

Il sourit.

Bella fit un pas vers lui et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Bonne nuit. »

Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais à la place, il dit bonne nuit.

Bella se tourna vers Emmett, « Bonne nuit Emmett. Ne veille pas trop tard. »

Il ne leva pas la tête. « Bonne nuit. Je finis juste ma bière et je monte me coucher. »

Bella disparut derrière la porte, mais pas avant d'avoir jeté un dernier regard à Edward. Une fois qu'elle fut partie, Edward dit bonne nuit à Emmett et se dirigea vers sa chambre.

L'extraordinaire prédisposition qu'avait Emmett à être un imbécile n'avait jamais dérangé Edward. Il considérait même que ça devait être sympa d'accepter les choses comme elles venaient et de ne pas trop réfléchir. Cependant, c'était la première fois qu'Edward trouvait que la lourdeur d'Emmett pouvait être un obstacle majeur à bien des égards. Il n'avait jamais fait l'objet des stupides actions d'Emmett avant. Peut être que c'est ce dont Bella voulait parler quand elle disait qu'Emmett pouvait être très frustrant parfois.

Edward pourrait se jeter sous un bus pour Emmett, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir envie d'y jeter Emmett, en ce moment.

**FIN**

********************

*Ce n'est pas le phrase exact (_You're a good multi-tasker, Bell. You can do it_.) mais comme avec les copines ont plaisante beaucoup sur le fait que les femmes peuvent faire plusieurs choses en même temps, j'ai pas pu résister.

** C'est une piste qui longe un vieux chemin de fer qui à été construit autour du lac en plein milieu de la forêt avant la seconde guerre mondiale afin de transporter des pins (spurce), abondant dans la région et qui servait à construire des avions. Il y a deux ponts qui surplombent le lac.

http(twopoints)//www(point)lakecrescentcabin(point)com/images/availabilityimages(point)jpg

*** Ce sont des biscuits fourrés avec de la guimauve et du chocolat.

************

_**Votre patience sera bientôt totalement récompensée ! On est toutes très fatiguées en ce moment (sans vouloir raconter notre vie) alors soyez indulgents pour les délais de parution! Cependant, cette fois c'est vous qui pouvez influer sur la date de parution du prochain chapitre. **_

_**N'oubliez pas la review! Vous savez maintenant qu'en plus elles sont récompensées ! On est super heureuses d'avoir atteint les 250 mais on en veut pluuuuus ! Et ça fait plaisir à l'auteur original aussi, JennLynn, on peut vous l'assurer !**_

_**MERCI**_

_**Juliette**_


	12. Fusion Part 1

_**Traductrice**__**: Elizabeth**_

_**Alors tout d'abord un énorme merci pour toutes vos reviews!! On est super touchées !!! Et merci à celles qui n'ont jamais reviewé de l'avoir fait cette fois-ci c'est très gentil et je suis contente de vous connaître un peu plus… **_

_**Je tiens à clarifier les choses car j'ai eu une remarque assez désobligeante de la part d'une lectrice. Le jeu des reviews était une blague, une façon de vous taquiner un peu… il est clair que nous ne forçons personne à reviewer. Chacun est libre de ses actes !! Je remercie toutes les personnes qui ont compris que c'était de l'humour et nous ont bien fait rire en reviewant. **_

_**Je répondrai aux reviews dès que possible… promis !!! **_

_**Alors en fait, vous allez nous détester mais on adore ça ! Parce qu'on adore être sadiques (et parce qu'on n'a pas fini la traduction du chap 12, lol), on ne postera aujourd'hui que la première partie…. Ne hurlez pas ! lol**_

_**Vous allez voir que vous allez rester sur votre faim… hi hi hi **_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_**Elizabeth**_

**Chapter 12 1ère partie "Fusion"**

_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_

_Never wash y__ou off my face_

_Hit me I can take your cheap shots_

_leave you with the love we made_

"Night Drive" by Jimmy Eat World

Bella se coucha dans le lit de la chambre d'amis et se délecta dans les draps en flanelle. La chaleur qu'ils dégageaient était parfaite après une journée passée au lac. Elle regrettait de ne pas avoir emmené de pyjama pour dormir. Elle avait été tellement pressée ce matin là qu'elle n'avait pas pensé qu'elle pourrait en avoir besoin. Mais le doux contact du coton qui effleurait sa peau la faisait se sentir bien.

Elle se mit à repenser à la conversation qu'elle avait eu avec Edward près du feu. Il y avait tant de nouvelles révélations concernant la façon dont tous les deux percevaient leur relation. Bella avait du mal à croire qu'Edward ne la considérait pas comme une sœur. Elle était soulagée qu'il la perçoive comme une amie mais ce qui l'avait choqué le plus était le fait qu'il avait pu penser à elle de la façon la plus intime qu'un homme peut penser à une femme.

Il lui avait demandé si cela la dérangeait qu'il ait pu penser à elle de cette manière et elle avait répondu honnêtement que non. Surprise sur le moment, oui. Mais maintenant ? Elle se demandait ce qu'il avait pu imaginer faire avec elle. Jusqu'où était-il allé dans cette idée ? Elle grogna et se retourna sur le lit. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se torturer ainsi mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Ses yeux se fermèrent et juste quand elle commençait un rêve dans lequel Edward et elle étaient les personnages principaux, elle entendit un bruit qui la réveilla. On aurait dit que quelque chose était tombé par terre. Effrayée, elle se tourna vers la table de chevet et vit que tout était en place.

Quand elle n'entendit plus rien, elle éteint la lumière et se tourna. Elle était sur le point de s'endormir de nouveau, quand elle entendit un bruit sourd et un gloussement. Bella sauta du lit et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle l'ouvrit mais le salon était vide. Les gloussements continuaient alors Bella se dirigea vers la porte qui donnait sur le solarium et l'ouvrit doucement. Rien ici non plus. Elle tira les rideaux de la fenêtre et vit que les arbres et le lac étaient immobiles.

Comme elle n'entendait plus rien, elle retourna se coucher. Mais dès qu'elle tira la couverture sur elle, au lieu d'un gloussement, Bella entendit un grognement et le nom d'Emmett.

Bella s'assit dans son lit et mit une main devant la bouche pour s'empêcher de crier. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire ce qui se passait.

Elle murmura "Ils ne feraient quand même pas ça?"

A ce moment là, comme pour lui enlever tout doute, Bella entendit distinctement la voie de Rosalie et ses gémissements, gémissements qui ne pouvaient provenir que d'une femme sous l'emprise de la passion.

Bella se couvrit les Oreilles mais cela ne servit à rien car la voix de Rosalie était de plus en plus forte comme s'ils savaient que Bella les écoutait puis tout à coup elle entendit les ressorts d'un lit poussé à ces limites.

Elle sauta de son lit et tira l'édredon. Elle ouvrit la porte et sortit du salon en courant. Elle passa l'édredon autour de ses épaules et s'assit sur le canapé dans le noir. Elle ne les entendait plus aussi clairement qu'avant mais pouvait encore entendre les bruits des ressorts du lit.

"Bella?"

Elle se releva du canapé et laissa échapper un petit cri. Edward se tenait contre la porte du salon.

Il leva les mains. "Oh, tout va bien?"

Elle resserra l'édredon autour de ses épaules et secoua la tête.

Edward s'avança vers elle et prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Tu as l'air effrayé."

Elle eu du mal à prononcer les mots "Non. Ils. . . les bruits. . ."

Il se pencha vers elle. "Quoi?"

Elle leva les yeux vers lui avec une expression affligée. "Ils. . . Rosalie et Emmett. . ."

Edward comprit enfin. Il retira sa main du visage de Bella. "Ouais. Ils sont assez. . . _amoureux_ en ce moment."

Bella écarquilla les yeux. "Tu les entends toi aussi?"

Il se raidit. "Ma chambre est juste en face de la leur."

"Et bien, la mienne est juste dessous." Elle leva les yeux vers le plafond. "Et Alice et Jasper? Penses-tu qu'ils les entendent aussi? Enfin, je veux dire que si nous on peut les entendre, eux aussi, je pense?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas entendu de mouvement ou vu de lumière dans leur chambre. Je pense qu'Alice est fatiguée à cause du décalage horaire."

Bella laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Ils restèrent tous les deux dans le salon un moment. Le seul bruit qu'on entendait était le couinement étouffé provenant de l'étage.

Elle aurait voulu qu'un rocher lui tombe dessus à cet instant et l'écrase. C'était une expérience si embarrassante pour elle d'entendre son frère faire l'amour.

"Pourquoi on irait pas s'asseoir dans le solarium un moment?" Edward prit une des couvertures qu'il avait laissée sur le canapé. Puis il posa une main dans le bas du dos de Bella et la guida hors du salon.

Il l'emmena vers un fauteuil en osier et ils s'assirent tous les deux. Bella était enroulée dans son édredon et Edward déplia une couverture et la passa autour de ses épaules. Ils n'entendaient plus rien à présent ce qui soulagea Bella qui se laissa aller dans le fauteuil.

Edward se tourna vers elle et lui demanda « Je croyais que ça ne te faisait rien qu'ils soient ensembles. »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas besoin de les _entendre_. »

Edward rigola et ajouta « C'est vrai qu'ils pourraient être plus discrets. »

Elle secoua la tête « Ou ils pourraient ne rien faire du tout. »

Edward la regarda surpris et dit « Donc, ils ne doivent pas faire l'amour de tout le week end parce qu'ils ne sont pas seuls ? »

« Euh, oui »

« C'est pas très raisonnable »

Bella se redressa « Comment ça ce n'est pas raisonnable ? »

Edward se tourna pour lui faire face « Et bien, apparemment ils … tiennent beaucoup l'un à l'autre. Je pense que c'est injuste qu'ils ne puissent pas… se montrer combien ils s'aiment. »

Bella laissa s'échapper un soupir d'énervement. « Donc tout le monde doit accepter de ne pas pouvoir dormir pendant qu'ils… se montrent leur amour. »

« S'ils étaient à l'hôtel, ça ne poserait pas de problème. »

« Non, ça ne poserait pas de problème parce qu'ils n'auraient pas à revoir les gens le lendemain matin. »

« Bella, quel est le problème ? Emmett et Rosalie font l'amour. Je veux dire ce n'est pas surprenant. »

Elle ne répondit pas.

Il continua « C'était sûr que ça arriverait. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à vouloir être avec la personne que tu aimes. »

Bella avait la tête à moitié enfouie dans son édredon. Après un moment, elle ajouta « Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. »

Edward se rapprocha d'elle de telle sorte que leurs épaules se touchent. « Alors pourquoi est-ce que cela te dérange autant ? C'est parce que c'est Emmett ? »

Elle leva les épaules "Oui, un peu, je pense."

« Et ? »

Bella posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Edward puis répondit « Je… Quand on fait l'amour avec quelqu'un qu'on aime, ça doit être privé. »

Edward attendait qu'elle continue.

« Est-ce que ça ne devrait pas être la chose la plus sacrée d'une relation ? » Elle resserra la couverture autour d'elle. « Je ne pourrais pas être comme eux. Ils ne voient pas qu'ils ne sont plus seuls?" Elle baissa la voix. "Si j'étais avec quelqu'un qui compte autant pour moi, je voudrais qu'on ait l'impression d'être seuls au monde à ce moment. »

Comme Edward ne disait rien, Bella leva la tête vers lui mais ne put déchiffrer son expression. Elle demanda « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Il la regarda un instant avant de dire « Je… Je devrais aller vérifier s'ils ont… fini. »

Bella avait une expression alarmée sur le visage « Comment vas-tu vérifier ça ? »

« Je vais juste aller écouter. »

« Oh » Elle souriait. « Et bien, si tu vas dans la chambre d'amis, tu les entendras très distinctement. »

Il rigola et ouvrit la porte de la véranda qui menait à la chambre d'amis. Il revint de suite. « Euh, ils sont encore en train de… »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es sérieux ? »

Il hocha la tête.

"Je te jure qu'Emmett va payer pour ça."

Il lui adressa un petit sourire.

Ils se regardèrent un moment se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire. Il y avait un grand fauteuil en osier dans un coin du solarium de l'autre côté de la chambre d'amis.

Edward leva une main et dit « Viens avec moi. »

Elle hésita avant de saisir sa main « Où allons-nous ? »

Il y a un fauteuil que mes parents ont acheté. Il l'utilise quand ils veulent s'asseoir et regarder le lac. » Il la guida jusqu'au coin du solarium. Le fauteuil était en face de la véranda. Edward le déplaça afin qu'il soit face au lac. Il déposa la couverture sur le dossier et s'assit.

Il leva une main vers Bella pour lui demander de s'asseoir.

Celle-ci regarda le fauteuil et dit « Il y a à peine assez de place pour nous deux. »

Un sourire commençait à se dessiner sur les lèvres d'Edward « C'est fait pour ».

« Oh » murmura-t-elle. Elle prit la main et s'assit sur les genoux d'Edward. Bella était maladroite enroulée dans sa couverture. Puis elle réalisa avec un peu de retard qu'Edward n'avait pas de t-shirt et demanda « Tu dois avoir froid. »

Alors qu'il était sur le point de répondre que non, Bella se leva, déroula couverture, se rassit sur ses genoux et passa la couverture autour d'elle et Edward. Elle fut surprise de constater à quel point cette position était agréable et confortable.

Bella posa sa tête dans le cou d'Edward et dit « C'est agréable. »

Edward posa une main sur le genou de Bella afin de la retenir puis il passa son autre main autour d'elle.

Elle se raidit à ce contact. Elle n'arrivait pas à se contrôler lorsqu'Edward la touchait.

« Tout va bien ? » lui demanda-t-il à voix basse.

Elle hocha la tête et sentit ses muscles se détendre. « A ton avis, combien de temps allons-nous devoir rester ici ? »

Il lui adressa un petit rire et répondit « Je ne sais pas. »

Bella se concentra sur la respiration régulière d'Edward. Elle était fatiguée mais n'arrivait pas à s'endormir. Elle se souvenait de la nuit qu'elle avait passé dans le lit d'Edward. Son attirance était revenue mais c'était moins urgent et oppressant. C'était difficilement supportable mais elle réussissait à se contrôler quand elle était aussi proche de lui.

Au moment où elle commençait à s'endormir, il y eut un bruit sourd contre le mur. Le son devenait de plus en plus rapide et intense.

Bella leva la tête et regarda le mur d'où provenait le son. "Nom d'un chien! Ils vont tout casser dans leur chambre. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils sont encore en train de… On ne va jamais pouvoir dormir…"

A cet instant, les lèvres d'Edward vinrent se poser sur celles de Bella. Il avait des lèvres douces et chaudes. Il y avait une certaine urgence dans son baiser. Au moment où Bella pensait que ce baiser allait devenir encore plus intense, il retira ses lèvres.

Elle reprit sa respiration puis le regarda avec un air surpris.

Edward prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains et caressa sa lèvre inférieure avec son pouce.

Elle balbutia "Tu… tu viens juste de m'embrasser."

Edward la fixa et répondit "Oui." Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur sa bouche "C'était intentionnel."

Elle hésita avant de dire "Je sais que les … activités de Rosalie et Emmett sont plutôt dures à supporter mais…"

L'expression sur le visage d'Edward redevint sérieuse. "Le fait de t'embrasser n'avait rien à voir avec eux."

Bella était confuse.

Il étudia l'expression de son visage. "Tu penses que c'était une erreur?"

"Une erreur? Tu penses que ça en était une?" demanda-t-elle.

"Je t'ai posé la question en premier" répliqua Edward en retirant ses mains du visage de Bella.

Elle se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre "Non."

"Alors… ça ne te gêne pas?"

Elle faillit rigoler et répondit "Non."

"Bella." Edward posa de nouveau sa main sur son visage et son pouce caressa de nouveau sa lèvre inférieure. "Es-tu sure que ça ne te…"

Avant qu'il puisse finir sa phrase, Bella lui rendit son baiser. Elle n'avait pas autant de retenue que lui et passa rapidement le bout de sa langue sur les lèvres d'Edward. Celui-ci n'avait pas besoin de plus que ça pour laisser la langue de Bella enter dans la sienne. Elle attrapa ses cheveux et inclina sa tête afin d'intensifier leur baiser.

Edward plaça ses mains derrière les genoux de Bella. Elle retira sa langue de sa bouche et se mit à embrasser sa lèvre inférieure. Elle appliquait une légère pression sur ses lèvres en les suçant doucement. Les mains d'Edward glissèrent le long des cuisses de Bella et s'arrêtèrent au niveau de son t-shirt.

Alors qu'il pensait que ce baiser ne pouvait pas être meilleur, Bella entreprit d'embrasser très sensuellement sa lèvre supérieure. Puis elle détacha ses lèvres, se recula et le regarda.

La respiration d'Edward était saccadée. L'expression sur son visage était un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Quand il reprit une respiration normale, il dit "J'imagine que ça ne te gêne pas alors."

Les joues de Bella étaient en feu et elle se sentit tout à coup très timide. "Je suis désolée. Je me suis emballée."

Il secoua la tête. "Non. Non. Ne t'excuse pas." Puis, il déposa un baiser sur sa joue. "On ne m'avait jamais embrassé comme ça avant ce soir."

Elle le regarda surprise. "Ah bon? Je pensais que toi et Gianna…"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et ajouta "Non, ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un baiser ne m'a jamais fait autant d'effet."

Bella passa sa main sur le visage d'Edward et dessina avec ses doigts les contours de sa mâchoire. "Moi non plus."

Ce baiser avait été si intense et si nouveau à la fois que ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait jusqu'où ils pouvaient aller. Edward ne voulait pas que Bella se sente obligée de faire quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas envie de faire. Il se souvenait également de ce qu'elle avait dit à propos de l'intimité qu'elle souhaitait pour faire l'amour et ce n'était clairement pas le bon endroit. Il voulait qu'elle se sente bien et si cela impliquait qu'ils devaient être seuls alors il attendrait.


	13. Fusion Part 2 CENSURE

Traductrice : Elizabeth

_Bonjour tout le monde!!! Alors voilà nous y sommes. Vous avez reviewé en masse et nous avons été très touchées par tous vos messages très sympathiques. J'ai donc décidé de poster la suite du chapitre 12 pour vous faire plaisir. Ce chapitre est divisé en 3 parties. La troisième arrivera assez rapidement après._

_Je remercie tout particulièrement les personnes qui laissent des reviews anonymes (personnes non inscrites sur le site). C'est parfois très frustrant pour moi de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre car vos messages sont très drôles ou très touchants. Je vous fais donc un gros bisou !! _

_Enfin, je remercie toutes mes copines qui m'ont soutenue pour ce chapitre alors que j'étais assez fatiguée (malheureusement) : merci à audrey, booksy, elodie, sarah, sophie, nadia et toutes mes fans du forum d'allociné !! _

_Un grand merci à sandrine pour m'avoir harcelée tous les jours pour avoir ce chapitre, je t'adore ! _

_Un énorme merci à claire pour m'avoir remotivée quand je traduisais la partie lemon et que je me trouvais nulle. lol Grâce à tes actes, tu es devenue mon maitre pour le lemon !_

_Enfin un gigantesque merci à Jenifer et Juliette qui me font toujours rire avec leurs conneries et qui m'engueulent parce que je suis trop sadique !! Je vous aime les filles !! _

_Bon ça y est j'ai fini de vous saouler avec mes remerciements mais si je ne les mets pas, les filles vont se vexer. mdr_

_Je crois que j'ai tout dit ! Ah non, je suis bête! __**Ce chapitre est celui où Bella et Edward passent aux choses sérieuses alors pour ne pas heurter les âmes sensibles, **__**nous avons décidé de censurer la partie lemon**_**. C'est également pour nous venger de la grève qui s'est déclenchée sur le forum. ^^ Je suis anglaise les filles, dans mon pays, on ne fait pas grève !!! C'est un truc typiquement français ça !! grrrrrrr lol **

**SI VOUS SOUHAITEZ LE CHAPITRE NON CENSURE, BEN DITES LE NOUS OU ALORS ALLEZ ENGUEULER LES FILLES SUR LE FORUM DE TWILIGHT D'ALLOCINE. MDR **

**Chapitre 12 Partie 2 CENSUREE "Fusion"**

_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_

_Never wash you off my face_

_Hit me I can take y__our cheap shots_

_leave you with the love we made_

"Night Drive" by Jimmy Eat World

Afin de mettre à l'aise Bella, Edward posa une main sur son genou et se mit à caresser sa peau nue. Ce fut une erreur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui dire qu'ils devraient arrêter, il entendit un gémissement venant de la bouche de Bella.

**Xxx PARTIE CENSUREE xxX**

**(oh, j'ai honte de moi là, lol)**

Quand ils s'endormirent enfin, ils se mirent tous les deux sur le côté. Edward était derrière Bella. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et tenait sa main fermement.

Bella se retourna. Elle faisait un rêve très précis sur Edward. C'était en rapport avec les bruits qu'elle avait entendus la veille, c'était un rêve érotique. Dans son rêve, il l'embrassait en descendant vers son nombril puis commençait à déposer de petits baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses rêves d'Edward n'avaient jamais semblé aussi réels.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir ce genre de rêves, mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement pour laisser place à du désir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave en fusion dans l'estomac. Elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Elle chercha Edward mais le lit était vide. Elle s'assit et vit qu'elle était seule.

Le désir qui bouillonnait en elle disparut rapidement et fut remplacé par de la peur. Elle commença à se demander si ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Edward était bien réel. Puis elle regarda sous les draps. Elle était nue, avait les articulations douloureuses et avait une odeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se rappela de ses caresses, du regard dans ses yeux et de son contact. La nuit dernière avait bel et bien existé. Elle et Edward avaient fait l'amour.

Elle se redressa. Vexée qu'il l'ait laissée brulante et seule, Bella sortit du lit afin de s'expliquer avec Edward.

Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte quand elle entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Elle entendait également des bruits de vaisselle. On aurait dit que tout le monde était réveillé et se préparait à prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se maudit un instant.

Elle ne pouvait décemment par aller là-bas toute nue et demander pourquoi Edward n'était pas dans son lit ce matin prêt à satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Bella était frustrée, mais également blessée qu'il soit parti sans la réveiller. Après tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, il aurait pu au moins lui dire qu'il partait.

Mais pourquoi avait-il du partir ?

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis. Une fois qu'elle eut pris une douche très chaude, Bella réalisa que ça aurait parut bizarre pour lui de sortir de sa chambre à elle surtout que leur relation n'était toujours pas très claire entre eux deux.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et avoir été nus l'un contre l'autre avait été une expérience proche du divin, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leurs sentiments respectifs. Soudainement, elle fut prise d'angoisse. Et si ça n'avait été que purement sexuel ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle s'était sentie si déçue ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée seule.

La nuit dernière, elle et Edward étaient tous les deux si à l'aise avec le fait d'être attirés l'un par l'autre et avec le sexe. Mais est-ce que ça pourrait être plus qu'une simple attraction physique ? Elle espérait qu'ils resteraient aussi à l'aise et pourraient parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle voulait plus que tout se donner physiquement à Edward et son cœur lui appartenait déjà, mais ressentait-il la même chose pour elle ? Elle savait qu'il la trouvait attirante physiquement, mais quels étaient ses sentiments envers elle ?

Bella se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis réalisa qu'elle voulait paraître plus belle. Elle trouva un sèche-cheveux dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de la salle de bain. Elle regarda dans sa trousse de toilette et prit un gloss et une brosse. Elle serait en retard pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner, mais pour savoir ce qu'Edward ressentait pour elle, il valait mieux qu'elle soit à son avantage.

Alice sortit le dernier pancake de la poêle et le déposa dans une assiette. Du bacon et des œufs chauffaient dans le four. Le café était prêt et elle n'avait plus qu'à sortir le jus d'orange du frigo.

Jasper se tenait derrière elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Le petit déjeuner sent délicieusement bon »

Elle sourit puis répondit « Merci. Vu que Bella s'est occupée du dîner hier, je suppose qu'il faut que je me bouge un peu et que je prépare le petit dej' aujourd'hui. »

Jasper sortit une tasse du placard et se versa du café. « Je suis surpris que tu te soies levée d'aussi bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu n'as pas bien dormi la nuit dernière ? »

Alice leva une épaule et sortit les œufs et le bacon du four. « Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas pu dormir plus que ça. Je récupère toujours du décalage horaire. »

Jasper lui adressa un regard sympathique.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Elle prit du sirop et du beurre dans le frigo. « En plus, je crois qu'il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes dont on peut parler »

Jasper s'assit sur un tabouret près du bar. « Comme quoi ? »

Un petit sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le coin des lèvres d'Alice. « Comme je me suis levée tôt, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin. »

Jasper leva les sourcils. « Il était peut-être allé faire un tour dehors. »

Alice le regarda avec un air dubitatif « Il serait sorti marcher sans t-shirt, juste avec son bas de pyjama ? »

Jasper se pencha au dessus de la table. « Il s'est peut-être endormi sur le canapé. »

« Peut-être. » Alice afficha un large sourire sur le visage. « Mais je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Bella. »

Jasper se rassit correctement. « Alice Mary Cullen, es-tu en train d'espionner ton frère ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir comme si elle se sentait offensée. « Je ne faisais rien de la sorte. Je descendais les escaliers quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Je me suis cachée et j'ai vu Edward monter les escaliers."

« Comment sais-tu qu'il venait de la chambre de Bella ? »

« Je pense que le bruit que j'ai entendu, c'est lui qui fermait la porte »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Alice… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Alice d'un ton voulant être un peu trop innocent.

« Reste en dehors de tout ça »

Elle le regarda avec une expression surprise. « Je n'allais rien faire de particulier. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond et ajouta « Je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouillent très bien tous seuls. »

Alice avait son index sur la joue comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Jasper leva un sourcil et lui demanda « Quoi encore ? »

Alice ouvrit les yeux plus grands et leva le doigt. « Je parie que c'est pour ça qu'il y avait de drôles de bruits venant de la chambre de Bella la nuit dernière. »

Jasper prit un morceau de bacon. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« La nuit dernière, je suis descendue dans la cuisine pour boire de l'eau et j'ai entendu des bruits. J'ai pensé que Bella bougeait dans sa chambre mais peut-être qu'elle était avec Edward. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle ajouta « Tu penses qu'ils… »

« Ca ne nous regarde pas, Alice ! »

« Jasper, Edward est mon frère. Bella est ma meilleure amie. Je pense que c'est normal que je m'intéresse un peu à leur relation. »

Jasper voulut prendre un autre morceau de bacon mais Alice lui tapota la main. Il lui adressa un air désapprobateur et dit « Quelque soit la nature de leur relation, ils nous en parleront quand ils seront prêts. En attendant, laisse-les tranquille. " Il prit sa tasse et se leva.

Alice soupira. « Très bien »

Jasper lui lança un regard menaçant. « Je suis sérieux Alice ».

Elle leva les mains en signe de résignation.

Jasper aida Alice à installer le petit déjeuner sur la table. Une fois fini, il demanda « On aurait peut-être pu attendre avant d'installer le petit déjeuner. Nous ne savons pas à quelle heure tout le monde sera levé. »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. » Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre le jus d'orange puis une minute plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Emmett se frotta les mains. « Ca sent drôlement bon ici. Il y a du bacon ? » Il alla directement vers la table.

Rosalie sortit des tasses du placard pour le café. Elle salua tout le monde « Bonjour ».

Alice répondit « Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Rosalie avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Merveilleusement bien. »

Alice était en train de prendre des verres pour le jus d'orange mais après avoir entendu la réponse de Rosalie, elle s'arrêta et lui adressa un regard curieux.

Rosalie versa son café puis regarda Alice. « Jouer les sauvageonnes me laisse juste… à bout de souffle ! »

Emmett s'étouffa avec ses pancakes.

Alice leva un sourcil et regarda Rosalie. « Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça avant »

Rosalie marcha vers la table avec deux tasses remplies de café. Elle en posa une en face d'Emmett et s'assit à sa gauche. « Oui je sais.» Elle fit un sourire malicieux à Emmett et posa une main sur sa cuisse sous la table. Emmett déglutit difficilement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine. « Ca devient intéressant tout ça. »

Jasper se concentrait sur le journal. Il avait quitté la conversation quand Rosalie avait dit qu'elle a bout de souffle. Il connaissait très bien sa sœur. Alice secoua la tête et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Edward avait entendu et vu l'échange entre Rosalie et Emmett et s'éclaircit la voix.

Edward s'assit à droite d'Emmett. « Et bien, la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de… partager votre enthousiasme, essayez de le faire à un volume raisonnable. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux.

Rosalie grogna. « Désolée, Edward, j'espère que notre… enthousiasme ne t'a pas empêché de dormir. »

« J'aurais pu me rendormir. » Il regarda Emmett fixement. « Mais, Bella a eu du mal à faire abstraction de votre… enthousiasme. »

Emmett se figea. « Elle a entendu… »

Edward hocha la tête et sirota son jus d'orange.

Emmett passa sa main dans les cheveux et Rosalie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une expression satisfaite s'installa sur son visage.

Edward se servit quelques pancakes. « Vous avez du avoir une conversation très … mouvementée. On entendait les meubles se déplacer. »

La fourchette d'Emmett tomba dans l'assiette provoquant un bruit sourd.

« Ecoute, on ne peut pas empêcher notre enthousiasme. » Rosalie fixait Edward. « Contrairement à d'autre personne qui aimerait… partager cet enthousiasme avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Emmett en regardant Edward puis Rosalie.

Rosalie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Euh… rien. »

Emmett regarda Edward.

Edward fixait Rosalie qui regardait ailleurs. Après un moment, il répondit « Rien, Emmett. »

Alice demanda « Emmett, tu reveux du bacon ? »

Emmett fut distrait un instant mais pas assez pour oublier la conversation en cours. Il secoua la tête et demanda « Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, il ne se passe rien. »

Emmett plissa les yeux et regarda Edward. « Tu étais avec Bella la nuit dernière quand… »

« Oui »

Emmett écarta son assiette.

Jasper mit de côté le journal et ajouta "Vous devriez peut-être… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Emmett.

Edward réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre. « Je descendais à la cuisine quand toi et Rosalie… Quand je suis arrivé en bas, Bella était dans le salon avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle était assise sur le canapé. » Il hésita avant de dire « Elle avait l'air énervée. »

Emmett baissa les yeux et fixait la table. « Donc, elle a tout entendu ? »

« Oui »

Le silence à la table était pesant et sembla durer des heures, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett ajouta « Je vais aller lui parler. »

Il commença à se lever quand Edward lui attrapa la main. « Ca va, elle va bien. »

Il se rassit mais avait une expression de doute sur le visage. « Elle n'est plus énervée ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Il se redressa sur son siège. "C'est une adulte maintenant, Emmett. Elle sait ce qui se passe … entre un homme et une femme. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Tu parles de Bella là. »

Edward leva les mains. « Oui, Bella. Ce n'est plus une petite fille. »

Emmett réfléchit un moment avant de dire « Je dois quand même continuer à … »

Avant qu'il ait fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, Bella entra dans la cuisine. Rosalie se leva et plaça un siège près d'Emmett. Bella regarda Rosalie confuse puis s'assit. Emmett était maintenant entre Edward et elle.

Tout le monde fixait Bella.

Elle n'avait toujours pas regardé Edward dans les yeux mais elle pouvait sentir son regard plus intense sur elle que ceux des autres. Bella se raidit sur son siège et demanda « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix et se concentra de nouveau sur le journal. Alice versa à Bella un verre de jus d'orange. Rosalie se mit à boire son café. Bella se servit des pancakes afin d'éviter le regard d'Edward.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett dit « Bella, je suis désolé »

« Pourquoi ? » Bella regarda autour d'elle. « Oh non, Emmett. Tu as mangé tout le bacon? »

« Quoi ? Euh oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'excuse."

« Et bien tu devrais pourtant ! J'ai amené ce bacon fumé parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'en manger ce week-end. » Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant.

Alice ajouta « Il en reste encore. Je peux t'en faire. » Elle se leva sans attendre la réponse de Bella.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je veux que tu restes Rosalie » répliqua Emmett.

Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett et acquiesça.

Jasper dit à Alice en se levant de table « Je vais venir t'aider. »

Edward se leva.

Emmett dit « Non, je veux que tu restes aussi, Edward. »

Cette fois Bella finit par regarder Edward et vit une expression détendue sur son visage mais son regard était intense.

Puis elle regarda de nouveau son frère. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, non d'un chien? »

Emmett leva les mains et dit « Je voulais m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. »

Rosalie avait la bouche entre-ouverte.

Bella vit qu'Emmett était très sérieux. Puis son regard se posa sur Edward dont les traits s'étaient adoucis.

Elle observa Rosalie qui semblait tendue tout en gardant une expression détendue sur le visage.

Bella se tortilla sur son siège. « Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ? »

Emmett se tourna pour lui faire face. « Edward a dit que tu étais énervée hier soir. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard Edward qui fut apparemment surpris par cette réaction.

Emmett leva une main et ajouta « Ne sois pas en colère après lui. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me dire ce qui s'était passé. »

Bella essaya de conserver un air détendu. Elle lança un regard à Edward afin de jauger la quantité d'information qu'il avait donné à son frère à propos de la nuit dernière. A en juger à son expression détendue, Bella en conclut qu'il n'avait pas du raconter toute l'histoire. Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis demanda « Alors pour quoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Elle leva les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Mais Bella… »

« Emmett. » Elle le pointa avec sa fourchette. « Oui c'était assez bizarre la nuit dernière de t'entendre toi et Rosalie… comme ça et je me serais arracher les oreilles si j'avais pu mais… » Elle reposa sa fourchette. « Tu tiens beaucoup à Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emmett se redressa. « Oui, bien sûr que je tiens beaucoup à elle. »

Bella se retourna pour regarder Rosalie. « Et tu apprécies mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rosalie acquiesça. « Absolument. »

Elle lança un regard à Edward avant de revenir sur Emmett. « Donc si vous vous appréciez tous les deux autant, et bien… je pense que c'est bien que vous souhaitiez… vous prouvez à quel point vous vous appréciez. » Elle tenait sa fourchette dans la main et ne cessait de la faire tourner dans ses doigts. Elle savait qu'Edward la regardait mais n'avait pas le courage de se tourner vers lui.

« Bella ? »

Elle leva les yeux en entendant la voix d'Emmett.

Emmett posa ses mains sur celles de sa sœur ce qui l'obligea à arrêter de faire tourner sa fourchette. « Sais-tu que tu es la meilleure sœur du monde ? »

Elle leva un sourcil.

Il sourit. « Je veux dire … de l'univers ! »

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis son visage redevint sérieux. « Il y a juste une chose. »

Emmett retira ses mains et attendit qu'elle continue.

« J'ai oublié d'apporter mes boules-quies donc j'apprécierais que vous fassiez un peu moins de bruit la prochaine fois. J'ai reçu la visite de différents animaux sauvages la nuit dernière qui essayaient de déterminer d'où provenait tout ce bruit. »

Le haut des oreilles d'Emmett était rouge.

Rosalie ricana et dit « Elle est bien bonne celle-là. »

Edward laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

Bella le fusilla du regard. « Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ? »

Edward leva les sourcils. « Il m'a demandé si j'étais avec toi la nuit dernière et je lui ai dit que oui. »

Bella resta un instant la bouche ouverte.

Puis Emmett ajouta « Eh, ne sois pas en colère après lui. Il a été un très bon ami avec toi. »

Edward tourna la tête vers Emmett. « Quoi ? »

Emmett continua « Je pense que c'est sympa de sa part d'être resté avec toi et d'avoir discuté avec toi pendant que nous… pendant que c'était un peu difficile pour toi de retourner dormir. »

La bouche de Bella était encore en partie ouverte. Elle regarda alternativement Edward et Emmett.

Elle se tortilla et regarda Edward. « Oui. Edward a été un très bon ami avec moi la nuit dernière. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

Bella continua « Nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante… sur le sexe. »

Emmett regarda Edward qui se raidit sur son siège.

Rosalie se tourna vers Bella. « Vraiment? »

Bella répondit à Rosalie. « Oui. J'ai toujours cru que le sexe était quelque chose que les gens faisaient juste parce que ça faisait partie d'une relation. »

Rosalie leva un sourcil.

« C'est comme quand tu as une voiture, tu dois t'assurer de prendre soin d'elle. Comme la faire réviser après un certain nombre de kilomètres parcourus. C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois faire. »

Rosalie se mit à rire. « J'apprécie la comparaison avec les voitures. »

Bella sourit. « Mais Edward m'a aide à comprendre que le sexe pouvait représenter bien plus que quelque chose qu'il faut faire. »

Rosalie et Emmett regardaient tous les deux Edward qui se tenait la tête dans les mains. Emmett se concentrait pour essayer de comprendre ce que Bella disait.

Rosalie demanda « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'a appris sur le sexe? »

Bella avait un petit sourire sur le visage. « Et bien, je n'avais jamais pensé que les gens pouvaient faire l'amour juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour faire l'amour avec quelqu'un il vaut mieux le vouloir. Il y a une différence entre vouloir et devoir. »

Bella prit sa fourchette et recommença à la faire tourner dans ses doigts. « Le fait de vouloir faire l'amour avec quelqu'un parce _qu'on veut_ cette personne ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à la nuit dernière. »

Rosalie retint un rire et dit « Wow. On dirait que toi et Edward avez eu une… très profonde discussion. »

« Et bien, c'est à cause de toi et Emmett. »

Rosalie ricana.

« Je veux dire, sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que vous avez un peu exagéré. »

Cette fois, Rosalie éclata de rire. Edward s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège et la bouche d'Emmett resta ouverte.

Bella continua « Mais, Edward m'a aidée à comprendre que les femmes n'exagéraient pas si elles… appréciaient réellement ce qu'elles ressentaient. »

Rosalie avait une expression amusée sur le visage. « Comment Edward t'a-t-il aidé à … »

Emmett se tourna vers Edward. « Nom d'une pipe, Edward? Pourquoi tu parles de sexe avec ma sœur? »

Edward se redressa sur son siège. « C'était un peu inévitable la nuit dernière. »

Bella fusilla du regard Emmett. « On a le droit de parler de sexe. »

Emmett tressaillit. « Non, ce n'est pas correct. »

Bella essaya de cacher sa déception. « Pourquoi ce n'est pas correct? »

« Parce que vous avez grandi ensemble tous les deux. Vous êtes pratiquement frère et sœur. »

Rosalie répliqua « Non, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur, Emmett. »

« Non, mais c'est tout comme. » Il plissa les yeux et regarda Bella. « Tu sais, si tu étais toujours au lycée, je botterais les fesses d'Edward pour t'avoir parlé de la sorte. »

« Nous sommes adultes maintenant » répondit Bella. « De plus avec qui d'autre pourrais-je parler de choses telles que celles-ci? »

« Avec Alice? »

« Je le fais déjà. »

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que se disent les filles quand elles parlent de sexe? »

« Non! Mais où est la différence? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange que je parle de sexe avec Edward? »

« Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami! »

« Emmett. Bella. »

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Edward.

Il hésita avant de dire "Je suis désolé, Emmett."

Bella resta la bouche ouverte puis ajouta « Pourquoi tu lui fais des excuses? »

Emmett répondit avant qu'Edward ne le fasse. « Bella, laisse tomber. »

« Bien. Je ne parlerai plus de sexe avec Edward. » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Plus jamais. » Elle se leva. « Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un qui sera un peu plus intéressé pour parler sexe avec moi. » Bella ne regarda même pas Edward avant de quitter la pièce.


	14. Fusion Part 2 NON CENSURE

Traductrice : Elizabeth

_Vous avez eu peur, hein ?? He he, bien sûr que non, on ne censure pas, je suis contre la censure moi !!! Et je suis une vraie perverse !!! lol _

_Je rappelle quand même sérieusement que ce chapitre est interdit au moins de 18 ans (bon allez, 16 ans on va dire). lol_

_Désolée, désolée, j'ai honte d'être aussi sadique !! J'espère que vous me pardonnerez avec ce chapitre!! Je vous aime tous et toutes !! _

_Enjoy ! _

**Chapitre 12 Partie 2 NON CENSUREE "Fusion"**

_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_

_Never wash you off my face_

_Hit me I can take your __cheap shots_

_leave you with the love we made_

"Night Drive" by Jimmy Eat World

Afin de mettre à l'aise Bella, Edward posa une main sur son genou et se mit à caresser sa peau nue. Ce fut une erreur. Alors qu'il était sur le point de lui dire qu'ils devraient arrêter, il entendit un gémissement venant de la bouche de Bella.

C'était trop tard.

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce contact suffit à faire fusionner leurs lèvres. Il fut accueilli sans aucune résistance et sentit que Bella mettait autant de passion que lui dans ce baiser. Il voulut la soulever mais décida de rester en face d'elle. Il glissa ses mains sur ses hanches et la guida vers la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Il l'avait laissée entre-ouverte et n'eut donc aucun problème pour entrer dans la chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, Edward réussit à fermer la porte sans briser leur baiser. Il avait maintenant le dos contre la porte. Bella s'en servit à son avantage et fit courir ses lèvres sur son cou. Alors que sa bouche explorait le creux de son cou, ses mains descendaient le long de son torse. Quand elles arrivèrent au niveau de ses hanches, Bella hésita avant de faire descendre son pantalon de pyjama.

La pièce était sombre et les seuls bruits qu'on entendait provenaient de leurs respirations saccadées. Bien qu'il n'y avait pas de lumière, il n'y avait aucun doute quand à la bosse au niveau du boxer d'Edward. Bella leva timidement les yeux vers lui. Il la regardait intensément, attendant d'être sûr que ce soit bien ce qu'elle voulait.

Bella se pencha vers lui et déposa un doux baiser sur les lèvres. Il le lui rendit immédiatement. Elle voulait lui faire comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucun doute sur ce qu'elle souhaitait qui se passe après mais ne savait pas comment lui faire part de ses sentiments. Edward aperçut son hésitation et commença à remonter son pantalon mais Bella l'arrêta. Il resta immobile un instant. Elle hésita avant de le relâcher et de faire balader ses doigts sur lui. Ce contact lui arracha un petit grognement et Edward l'embrassa fougueusement. Encouragée, Bella procurait des caresses plus audacieuses et finit par jouer avec son pouce sur l'extrémité du sexe tendu d'Edward.

Il grogna puis la souleva et la plaqua contre la porte. _(note de la traductrice : pfiou, c'est chaud là, avouez !!) _Bella laissa échapper un petit gémissement quand elle sentit le corps d'Edward la coincer contre la porte. Il déposa de tendres baisers sur son cou puis lui ôta son t-shirt d'un geste rapide. Il entreprit ensuite de couvrir de baisers toutes les parties du corps de Bella jusqu'alors cachées.

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour éviter de crier. La bouche d'Edward était douce et chaude. Quand il leva les yeux vers elle et vit qu'elle se mordait la lèvre, une expression amusée se dessina sur son visage. Il embrassait sa poitrine et jouait avec sa langue autour de ses mamelons sans la quitter des yeux.

Bella laissa tomber sa tête en arrière et poussa un petit cri. Edward explorait toujours sa poitrine, il suivait chacune de ses courbes avec ses lèvres, puis les fit descendre afin d'obtenir plus qu'un simple gémissement de sa part. Elle prit le visage d'Edward dans ses mains et le tira vers elle. Elle plongea ses lèvres sur les siennes, cherchant la langue qui l'avait conduite au bord de l'extase quelques secondes plus tôt. Elle replia une jambe autour de ses hanches et farfouilla ses cheveux avec ses doigts.

Edward était rassuré quant au désir de Bella. Il prit un de ses seins dans sa main et commença à effleurer son mamelon du bout des doigts pendant qu'il faisait le même mouvement avec sa langue dans la bouche de Bella. Elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps et émit un grognement étouffé par les lèvres d'Edward.

Il se rapprocha d'elle et attrapa le genou qui était près de sa hanche pour la maintenir en place. Le fait de le sentir excité contre elle la surprit un instant et quand il bougea de nouveau contre elle, Bella l'immobilisa en serrant ses jambes autour de ses hanches afin de l'empêcher de se frotter sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Ce rapprochement le fit grogner et il réalisa alors que seulement quelques fines pièces de tissus l'empêchaient d'être en elle. Bella eut la même pensée que lui et commença à faire descendre son boxer. Edward n'eut pas besoin de plus d'encouragement. Il repoussa doucement Bella et finit d'enlever son boxer.

A la vue du corps nu d'Edward, Bella essaya d'enlever ses propres sous-vêtements mais il la stoppa. Elle émit un cri frustré dont le son fut étouffé par les lèvres d'Edward. Elle sentit un sourire sur ses lèvres pendant qu'il l'embrassait et faisait glisser sa culotte à un rythme si lent que ça en devenait une vraie torture pour elle. Elle essaya de se tortiller pour accélérer la manœuvre mais de toute évidence, Edward ne souhaitait pas aller plus vite. Il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

Elle murmura contre ses lèvres « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de drôle ? »

Il l'embrassa de nouveau et répondit « Je ne te savais pas si impatiente »

Elle se serra contre lui et demanda « Pourquoi me tortures-tu ainsi ? »

Il déposa un léger baiser dans le cou. « Je veut qu'on profite de chaque minute. »

Sa main glissa vers son bas ventre.

« Mais je veux… ». Elle laissa échapper un gémissement, surprise de sentir les doigts d'Edward presser la zone sensible entre ses jambes. Puis il commença à jouer avec son clitoris, la tension et l'excitation entre ses jambes devenaient difficilement supportables. Elle avait l'impression que ses jambes pouvaient lâcher d'une minute à l'autre.

Sa respiration devenait lente et c'est presque à bout de souffle qu'elle murmura « Je te veux en moi. » Puis elle écrasa ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward.

Edward attrapa ses fesses et la souleva. Elle entoura sa taille avec ses jambes et croisa ses chevilles derrière son dos.

Ils s'écroulèrent tous les deux sur le lit. Ses jambes étaient tellement serrées que cela rendait Edward fou. Il avait besoin de savoir si elle s'accrocherait à lui aussi intensément s'il était en elle.

Il se mit sur le côté et commença à descendre sa main afin de continuer les caresses qu'il avait entrepris plus tôt mais elle attrapa sa main et l'arrêta.

« Non »

« Mais je veux… »

Elle secoua la tête et se repositionna en dessous de lui. Bella pouvait sentir qu'Edward était positionné juste au dessus de son vagin.

« S'il te plait »

« Mais Bella je veux que… » Un profond grognement sortit de sa poitrine quand il sentit Bella se frotter contre lui. « Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu es mouillée. »

Il posa sa bouche sur la sienne et leurs langues se rencontrèrent. Bella s'était assez rapprochée pour que l'extrêmité du sexe d'Edward soit déjà en elle. Ils poussaient tous les deux des cris de plaisir. Puis Bella leva un de ses genoux afin de lui montrer qu'elle voulait plus de lui. Edward répondit à sa demande en la pénétrant complètement.

Il commença des mouvements de va-et-vient lents et maitrisés. Leurs bouches étaient collées ce qui étouffait les grognements de Bella. Edward retira ses lèvres et déposa quelques baisers sur son cou mais sa vraie motivation était d'entendre la respiration haletante et les gémissements de sa partenaire.

Bella passa une main dans les cheveux d'Edward et fit lentement glisser l'autre vers ses hanches afin de le faire bouger plus rapidement. Elle appréciait de le sentir complètement en elle mais la lenteur de leurs mouvements la rendait folle.

D'une voix roque, Edward dit « Nom d'un chien, Bella ! »

Elle réussit difficilement à demander « Quoi ? »

Il attrapa un de ses seins ce qui la fit gémir. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir la chance de te sentir comme ça. »

« Comment ça ? » Ce fut à ce moment qu'Edward augmenta la vitesse de ses mouvements. A chaque poussée, l'excitation à l'intérieur d'elle augmentait et ça devenait de plus en plus difficile pour elle de maitriser les sons qui sortaient de sa bouche.

Edward jouait avec sa langue autour d'un de ses mamelons. « Est-ce vraiment moi qui te fait cet effet ? »

Une des mains de Bella attrapa les barreaux du lit. Entre deux respirations, elle gémit « oui ».

La respiration d'Edward commençait à devenir également difficile « C'est problématique ». Il passa une main en dessous d'elle et pressa son corps contre le sien. Bella aimait sentir Edward se presser fermement contre elle et celui-ci profita de cette position pour la pénétrer plus profondément.

Elle réussit à peine à demain « Pourquoi ? »

« Parce que… je pense que je vais vouloir être en toi tout le temps maintenant. » Il voulait être doux avec elle mais la façon dont elle criait et bougeait ses hanches pour l'encourager le fit devenir plus violent. Quand il réalisa avec quelle intensité il bougeait en elle, il hésita une seconde.

« Bella… »

« Ne t'arrêtes pas ! » Elle entoura ses jambes autour de lui.

Il l'embrassa avec fougue et continua ses mouvements. Bientôt la tension dans leurs deux corps devint extrême et il essaya désespérément de ne pas se laisser aller. Il ne voulait pas que ce moment finisse. Il voulait rester en elle.

Edward se força à penser aux résultats d'analyses de sang qu'il y avait dans son laboratoire pour se distraire.

Bella agrippait les barreaux de la tête de lit avec ses deux mains maintenant. Ces sensations étaient nouvelles pour elle. D'habitude, ça se finissait avant qu'elle puisse ressentir un vrai plaisir. Ces précédentes expériences avaient été parfois bizarres, parfois sympas mais la plupart du temps très brèves. Là, c'était sensuel, intense et elle n'aurait jamais imaginé que cela puisse durer aussi longtemps. (_note de la traductrice : pfff qu'elle est bête cette Bella, on parle d'Edward là, évidemment que c'est le meilleur ! lol_)

Bella se comportait d'une manière effrontée. Edward faisait ressortir des traits de son caractère qu'elle n'aurait jamais soupsonné avoir. Elle voulait le toucher, le sentir, mais elle voulait également qu'il lui fasse la même chose. A la minute où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, elle sentit son corps en feu. Sa raison lui disait de ne pas jouer avec le feu mais elle voulait prendre le risque de se brûler.

Le plaisir était constant. Les mouvements lents et doux à l'intérieur d'elle lui donna l'impression qu'il la savourait. Bella ne s'était jamais sentie autant désirée, aussi belle. Le plaisir grandissant en elle, Bella avait de plus en plus besoin d'Edward. Elle ne voyait pas comment elle pourrait lui en demander plus alors qu'ils étaient déjà en fusion mais elle était sûre qu'elle ne serait jamais rassasiée de lui. Ce sentiment était réciproque, Edward ne pourrait jamais en avoir assez de Bella.

Son envie de lui la rendait plus coquine, elle bougeait et disait des mots à Edward qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais dit si ce n'était pour l'inciter à ne pas prendre autant de précautions avec elle. Des mots comme « plus fort », « plus vite » et « encore » s'échappèrent de sa bouche alors qu'au même moment elle roulait des hanches pour sentir Edward la pénétrer plus profondément. Son attitude était choquante mais elle appréciait trop ce moment avec lui pour se soucier de son manque de pudeur.

Une fois qu'Edward comprit ces messages, Bella se sentit submergée par la sensation qui montait en elle. Ce qu'elle avait ressenti avant était exquis. Leurs mouvements passionnés avaient fait se courber ses doigts de pieds. Elle avait attrapé ce qu'elle avait trouvé afin de mieux se cambrer. Puis elle se sentit tout à coup se détendre un peu.

Elle lâcha les barreaux du lit et posa ses mains sur les hanches d'Edward.

« Oh, mon dieu, Edward. »

Il la sentit prête à exploser. « Bon Dieu, Bella » Elle essayait de suivre les mouvements de ses hanches. Ses respirations devinrent lentes, essayant de rester au même rythme que lui. Une autre partie d'elle-même s'évada et elle sentit ses muscles se resserrer involontairement. Soudain, elle ressentit Edward différemment en elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé qu'il était possible pour lui d'être plus dur qu'il ne l'avait été jusqu'à présent. Il la souleva par les hanches juste un petit peu et la pénétra encore plus intensément.

Cette nouvelle pression était exquise et une vague de chaleur monta en elle de sorte que toutes les parties de son corps soient détendues. Ses muscles se contractèrent violemment autour d'Edward et elle ne réalisa qu'elle criait que lorsqu'Edward posa ses lèvres sur les siennes pour étouffer le bruit. Elle prit la langue d'Edward dans sa bouche et entreprit de la lécher et de la sucer. Puis il retira sa bouche et fit tomber sa tête en arrière en laissant échapper un grognement sourd provenant de sa poitrine.

Après un moment, Edward se redressa et donna à Bella un grand et long baiser, leurs hanches bougeaient toujours ensemble. Quand il retira ses lèvres, ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle et Edward essaya de se retirer de Bella. Mais elle enroula ses jambes autour des siennes de sorte qu'il ne puisse partir. Edward se mit sur le côté mais resta à l'intérieur d'elle.

Il commença à balader ses lèvres sur le cou de Bella. Et d'une voix légère, il dit « C'était incroyable »

Les sensations qu'ils créaient sur sa peau la firent frissonner. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant » répondit-elle.

Edward leva la tête et regarda Bella.

« Quoi ? » Elle l'observa essayant de déchiffrer son expression mais n'y arriva pas.

Il se retira d'elle, atteignit la lampe de chevet et l'alluma.

Bella ferma instinctivement les yeux en réaction à la lumière. « Pourquoi as-tu allumé ? »

Edward se replaça entre ses cuisses. « Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça non plus. »

« Ah bon ? Je croyais que toi et Gi… »

Edward l'empêcha de continuer en posant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Après quelques secondes, il ajouta « Ce n'était rien comparé à ça ». Puis il glissa de nouveau en elle.

Bella leva un bras et fit courir ses doigts le long du dos d'Edward. Cette étreinte lui provoqua une sensation de papillons à l'intérieur d'elle.

Elle réussit à respirer et à demander « Pourquoi as-tu allumé ? »

Il embrassa son épaule et répondit « Cette fois je veux te voir »

Bella leva les sourcils quand elle le sentit bouger en elle. « Edward ? »

Il caressa sa poitrine. « Tu ne voulais pas dormir, n'est-ce pas ? » répondit-il en embrassant un de ses mamelons.

Sa voix n'était plus qu'un faible gémissement. « Non »

Maintenant qu'ils n'étaient plus dans l'obscurité, ils bougeaient avec beaucoup d'entrain, essayant de mémoriser quelle caresse induisait telle réaction. Ils prenaient leur temps. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait que cela s'arrête.

Cependant, il y avait des éléments qui les stimulaient et les poussaient à accélérer. Pour Edward, c'était la façon dont la bouche de Bella s'entre-ouvrait lorsque sa respiration devenait saccadée. Bella, quant à elle, avait perdu le contrôle d'elle-même quand elle avait vu Edward se mordre la lèvre inférieure, en essayant de se retenir avant qu'elle n'explose.

Quand ils s'endormirent enfin, ils se mirent tous les deux sur le côté. Edward était derrière Bella. Il avait passé un bras autour de sa taille et tenait sa main fermement. (_note de la traductrice : pfiou, n'hésitez pas à aller prendre une douche froide, si besoin !_)

***

Bella se retourna. Elle faisait un rêve très précis sur Edward. C'était en rapport avec les bruits qu'elle avait entendus la veille, c'était un rêve érotique. Dans son rêve, il l'embrassait en descendant vers son nombril puis commençait à déposer de petits baisers sur l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Elle se réveilla en sursaut.

Ses rêves d'Edward n'avaient jamais semblé aussi réels.

Elle se sentait un peu honteuse d'avoir ce genre de rêves, mais ce sentiment disparut rapidement pour laisser place à du désir. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir de la lave en fusion dans l'estomac. Elle avait besoin de se détendre.

Elle chercha Edward mais le lit était vide. Elle s'assit et vit qu'elle était seule.

Le désir qui bouillonnait en elle disparut rapidement et fut remplacé par de la peur. Elle commença à se demander si ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Edward était bien réel. Puis elle regarda sous les draps. Elle était nue, avait les articulations douloureuses et avait une odeur qui ne laissait aucun doute sur ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

Elle secoua la tête. Elle se rappela de ses caresses, du regard dans ses yeux et de son contact. La nuit dernière avait bel et bien existé. Elle et Edward avaient fait l'amour.

Elle se redressa. Vexée qu'il l'ait laissée brulante et seule, Bella sortit du lit afin de s'expliquer avec Edward.

Elle avait la main posée sur la poignée de la porte quand elle entendit des voix dans la cuisine. Elle entendait également des bruits de vaisselle. On aurait dit que tout le monde était réveillé et se préparait à prendre son petit déjeuner. Elle se maudit un instant.

Elle ne pouvait décemment par aller là-bas toute nue et demander pourquoi Edward n'était pas dans son lit ce matin prêt à satisfaire ses besoins sexuels.

Bella était frustrée, mais également blessée qu'il soit parti sans la réveiller. Après tout ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, il aurait pu au moins lui dire qu'il partait.

Mais pourquoi avait-il du partir ?

Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain de la chambre d'amis. Une fois qu'elle eut pris une douche très chaude, Bella réalisa que ça aurait parut bizarre pour lui de sortir de sa chambre à elle surtout que leur relation n'était toujours pas très claire entre eux deux.

Il n'y avait aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et avoir été nus l'un contre l'autre avait été une expérience proche du divin, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment parlé de leurs sentiments respectifs. Soudainement, elle fut prise d'angoisse. Et si ça n'avait été que purement sexuel ? Ca expliquerait pourquoi elle s'était sentie si déçue ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée seule.

La nuit dernière, elle et Edward étaient tous les deux si à l'aise avec le fait d'être attirés l'un par l'autre et avec le sexe. Mais est-ce que ça pourrait être plus qu'une simple attraction physique ? Elle espérait qu'ils resteraient aussi à l'aise et pourraient parler de ce qu'ils ressentaient. Elle voulait plus que tout se donner physiquement à Edward et son cœur lui appartenait déjà, mais ressentait-il la même chose pour elle ? Elle savait qu'il la trouvait attirante physiquement, mais quels étaient ses sentiments envers elle ?

Bella se dépêcha de prendre sa douche et s'habilla. Elle se regarda dans le miroir puis réalisa qu'elle voulait paraître plus belle. Elle trouva un sèche-cheveux dans l'un des tiroirs de la table de la salle de bain. Elle regarda dans sa trousse de toilette et prit un gloss et une brosse. Elle serait en retard pour rejoindre les autres pour le petit déjeuner, mais pour savoir ce qu'Edward ressentait pour elle, il valait mieux qu'elle soit à son avantage.

Alice sortit le dernier pancake de la poêle et le déposa dans une assiette. Du bacon et des œufs chauffaient dans le four. Le café était prêt et elle n'avait plus qu'à sortir le jus d'orange du frigo.

Jasper se tenait derrière elle et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Le petit déjeuner sent délicieusement bon »

Elle sourit puis répondit « Merci. Vu que Bella s'est occupée du dîner hier, je suppose qu'il faut que je me bouge un peu et que je prépare le petit dej' aujourd'hui. »

Jasper sortit une tasse du placard et se versa du café. « Je suis surpris que tu te soies levée d'aussi bonne heure pour préparer le petit déjeuner. Tu n'as pas bien dormi la nuit dernière ? »

Alice leva une épaule et sortit les œufs et le bacon du four. « Je suis un peu fatiguée, mais je n'ai pas pu dormir plus que ça. Je récupère toujours du décalage horaire. »

Jasper lui adressa un regard sympathique.

Elle lui fit un sourire rassurant et dit « Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. » Elle prit du sirop et du beurre dans le frigo. « En plus, je crois qu'il y a d'autres choses plus intéressantes dont on peut parler »

Jasper s'assit sur un tabouret près du bar. « Comme quoi ? »

Un petit sourire commençait à se dessiner sur le coin des lèvres d'Alice. « Comme je me suis levée tôt, j'ai remarqué qu'Edward n'était pas dans sa chambre ce matin. »

Jasper leva les sourcils. « Il était peut-être allé faire un tour dehors. »

Alice le regarda avec un air dubitatif « Il serait sorti marcher sans t-shirt, juste avec son bas de pyjama ? »

Jasper se pencha au dessus de la table. « Il s'est peut-être endormi sur le canapé. »

« Peut-être. » Alice afficha un large sourire sur le visage. « Mais je l'ai vu sortir de la chambre de Bella. »

Jasper se rassit correctement. « Alice Mary Cullen, es-tu en train d'espionner ton frère ? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit soupir comme si elle se sentait offensée. « Je ne faisais rien de la sorte. Je descendais les escaliers quand j'ai entendu un bruit. Je me suis cachée et j'ai vu Edward monter les escaliers."

« Comment sais-tu qu'il venait de la chambre de Bella ? »

« Je pense que le bruit que j'ai entendu, c'est lui qui fermait la porte »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Alice… »

« Quoi ? » demanda Alice d'un ton voulant être un peu trop innocent.

« Reste en dehors de tout ça »

Elle le regarda avec une expression surprise. « Je n'allais rien faire de particulier. »

Il leva les yeux au plafond et ajouta « Je suis sûr qu'ils se débrouillent très bien tous seuls. »

Alice avait son index sur la joue comme si elle réfléchissait à quelque chose.

Jasper leva un sourcil et lui demanda « Quoi encore ? »

Alice ouvrit les yeux plus grands et leva le doigt. « Je parie que c'est pour ça qu'il y avait de drôles de bruits venant de la chambre de Bella la nuit dernière. »

Jasper prit un morceau de bacon. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« La nuit dernière, je suis descendue dans la cuisine pour boire de l'eau et j'ai entendu des bruits. J'ai pensé que Bella bougeait dans sa chambre mais peut-être qu'elle était avec Edward. »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, elle ajouta « Tu penses qu'ils… »

« Ca ne nous regarde pas, Alice ! »

« Jasper, Edward est mon frère. Bella est ma meilleure amie. Je pense que c'est normal que je m'intéresse un peu à leur relation. »

Jasper voulut prendre un autre morceau de bacon mais Alice lui tapota la main. Il lui adressa un air désapprobateur et dit « Quelque soit la nature de leur relation, ils nous en parleront quand ils seront prêts. En attendant, laisse-les tranquille. " Il prit sa tasse et se leva.

Alice soupira. « Très bien »

Jasper lui lança un regard menaçant. « Je suis sérieux Alice ».

Elle leva les mains en signe de résignation.

Jasper aida Alice à installer le petit déjeuner sur la table. Une fois fini, il demanda « On aurait peut-être pu attendre avant d'installer le petit déjeuner. Nous ne savons pas à quelle heure tout le monde sera levé. »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ils ne vont pas tarder à descendre. » Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur pour prendre le jus d'orange puis une minute plus tard, Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent dans la cuisine.

Emmett se frotta les mains. « Ca sent drôlement bon ici. Il y a du bacon ? » Il alla directement vers la table.

Rosalie sortit des tasses du placard pour le café. Elle salua tout le monde « Bonjour ».

Alice répondit « Bonjour. Vous avez bien dormi ? »

Rosalie avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. « Merveilleusement bien. »

Alice était en train de prendre des verres pour le jus d'orange mais après avoir entendu la réponse de Rosalie, elle s'arrêta et lui adressa un regard curieux.

Rosalie versa son café puis regarda Alice. « Jouer les sauvageonnes me laisse juste… à bout de souffle ! »

Emmett s'étouffa avec ses pancakes.

Alice leva un sourcil et regarda Rosalie. « Vraiment ? Je ne t'ai jamais entendu parler comme ça avant »

Rosalie marcha vers la table avec deux tasses remplies de café. Elle en posa une en face d'Emmett et s'assit à sa gauche. « Oui je sais.» Elle fit un sourire malicieux à Emmett et posa une main sur sa cuisse sous la table. Emmett déglutit difficilement.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur sa poitrine. « Ca devient intéressant tout ça. »

Jasper se concentrait sur le journal. Il avait quitté la conversation quand Rosalie avait dit qu'elle a bout de souffle. Il connaissait très bien sa sœur. Alice secoua la tête et commença à manger son petit déjeuner. Edward avait entendu et vu l'échange entre Rosalie et Emmett et s'éclaircit la voix.

Edward s'assit à droite d'Emmett. « Et bien, la prochaine fois que vous déciderez de… partager votre enthousiasme, essayez de le faire à un volume raisonnable. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux.

Rosalie grogna. « Désolée, Edward, j'espère que notre… enthousiasme ne t'a pas empêché de dormir. »

« J'aurais pu me rendormir. » Il regarda Emmett fixement. « Mais, Bella a eu du mal à faire abstraction de votre… enthousiasme. »

Emmett se figea. « Elle a entendu… »

Edward hocha la tête et sirota son jus d'orange.

Emmett passa sa main dans les cheveux et Rosalie se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Une expression satisfaite s'installa sur son visage.

Edward se servit quelques pancakes. « Vous avez du avoir une conversation très … mouvementée. On entendait les meubles se déplacer. »

La fourchette d'Emmett tomba dans l'assiette provoquant un bruit sourd.

« Ecoute, on ne peut pas empêcher notre enthousiasme. » Rosalie fixait Edward. « Contrairement à d'autre personne qui aimerait… partager cet enthousiasme avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? » demanda Emmett en regardant Edward puis Rosalie.

Rosalie cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Euh… rien. »

Emmett regarda Edward.

Edward fixait Rosalie qui regardait ailleurs. Après un moment, il répondit « Rien, Emmett. »

Alice demanda « Emmett, tu reveux du bacon ? »

Emmett fut distrait un instant mais pas assez pour oublier la conversation en cours. Il secoua la tête et demanda « Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Rien, il ne se passe rien. »

Emmett plissa les yeux et regarda Edward. « Tu étais avec Bella la nuit dernière quand… »

« Oui »

Emmett écarta son assiette.

Jasper mit de côté le journal et ajouta "Vous devriez peut-être… »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda Emmett.

Edward réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre. « Je descendais à la cuisine quand toi et Rosalie… Quand je suis arrivé en bas, Bella était dans le salon avec une couverture sur les épaules. Elle était assise sur le canapé. » Il hésita avant de dire « Elle avait l'air énervée. »

Emmett baissa les yeux et fixait la table. « Donc, elle a tout entendu ? »

« Oui »

Le silence à la table était pesant et sembla durer des heures, mais quelques secondes plus tard, Emmett ajouta « Je vais aller lui parler. »

Il commença à se lever quand Edward lui attrapa la main. « Ca va, elle va bien. »

Il se rassit mais avait une expression de doute sur le visage. « Elle n'est plus énervée ? »

« Je ne pense pas. » Il se redressa sur son siège. "C'est une adulte maintenant, Emmett. Elle sait ce qui se passe … entre un homme et une femme. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Tu parles de Bella là. »

Edward leva les mains. « Oui, Bella. Ce n'est plus une petite fille. »

Emmett réfléchit un moment avant de dire « Je dois quand même continuer à … »

Avant qu'il ait fini de dire ce qu'il avait à dire, Bella entra dans la cuisine. Rosalie se leva et plaça un siège près d'Emmett. Bella regarda Rosalie confuse puis s'assit. Emmett était maintenant entre Edward et elle.

Tout le monde fixait Bella.

Elle n'avait toujours pas regardé Edward dans les yeux mais elle pouvait sentir son regard plus intense sur elle que ceux des autres. Bella se raidit sur son siège et demanda « J'ai loupé quelque chose ? »

Jasper s'éclaircit la voix et se concentra de nouveau sur le journal. Alice versa à Bella un verre de jus d'orange. Rosalie se mit à boire son café. Bella se servit des pancakes afin d'éviter le regard d'Edward.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett dit « Bella, je suis désolé »

« Pourquoi ? » Bella regarda autour d'elle. « Oh non, Emmett. Tu as mangé tout le bacon? »

« Quoi ? Euh oui. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je m'excuse."

« Et bien tu devrais pourtant ! J'ai amené ce bacon fumé parce que j'avais vraiment envie d'en manger ce week-end. » Elle plissa les yeux en le regardant.

Alice ajouta « Il en reste encore. Je peux t'en faire. » Elle se leva sans attendre la réponse de Bella.

« As-tu besoin d'aide ? » demanda Rosalie.

« Je veux que tu restes Rosalie » répliqua Emmett.

Rosalie se tourna vers Emmett et acquiesça.

Jasper dit à Alice en se levant de table « Je vais venir t'aider. »

Edward se leva.

Emmett dit « Non, je veux que tu restes aussi, Edward. »

Cette fois Bella finit par regarder Edward et vit une expression détendue sur son visage mais son regard était intense.

Puis elle regarda de nouveau son frère. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe, non d'un chien? »

Emmett leva les mains et dit « Je voulais m'excuser pour la nuit dernière. »

Rosalie avait la bouche entre-ouverte.

Bella vit qu'Emmett était très sérieux. Puis son regard se posa sur Edward dont les traits s'étaient adoucis.

Elle observa Rosalie qui semblait tendue tout en gardant une expression détendue sur le visage.

Bella se tortilla sur son siège. « Pourquoi veux-tu t'excuser ? »

Emmett se tourna pour lui faire face. « Edward a dit que tu étais énervée hier soir. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de fusiller du regard Edward qui fut apparemment surpris par cette réaction.

Emmett leva une main et ajouta « Ne sois pas en colère après lui. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé de me dire ce qui s'était passé. »

Bella essaya de conserver un air détendu. Elle lança un regard à Edward afin de jauger la quantité d'information qu'il avait donné à son frère à propos de la nuit dernière. A en juger à son expression détendue, Bella en conclut qu'il n'avait pas du raconter toute l'histoire. Elle s'éclaircit la voix puis demanda « Alors pour quoi t'excuses-tu ? »

« Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Elle leva les épaules. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

« Mais Bella… »

« Emmett. » Elle le pointa avec sa fourchette. « Oui c'était assez bizarre la nuit dernière de t'entendre toi et Rosalie… comme ça et je me serais arracher les oreilles si j'avais pu mais… » Elle reposa sa fourchette. « Tu tiens beaucoup à Rosalie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Emmett se redressa. « Oui, bien sûr que je tiens beaucoup à elle. »

Bella se retourna pour regarder Rosalie. « Et tu apprécies mon frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Rosalie acquiesça. « Absolument. »

Elle lança un regard à Edward avant de revenir sur Emmett. « Donc si vous vous appréciez tous les deux autant, et bien… je pense que c'est bien que vous souhaitiez… vous prouvez à quel point vous vous appréciez. » Elle tenait sa fourchette dans la main et ne cessait de la faire tourner dans ses doigts. Elle savait qu'Edward la regardait mais n'avait pas le courage de se tourner vers lui.

« Bella ? »

Elle leva les yeux en entendant la voix d'Emmett.

Emmett posa ses mains sur celles de sa sœur ce qui l'obligea à arrêter de faire tourner sa fourchette. « Sais-tu que tu es la meilleure sœur du monde ? »

Elle leva un sourcil.

Il sourit. « Je veux dire … de l'univers ! »

Elle lui rendit son sourire puis son visage redevint sérieux. « Il y a juste une chose. »

Emmett retira ses mains et attendit qu'elle continue.

« J'ai oublié d'apporter mes boules-quies donc j'apprécierais que vous fassiez un peu moins de bruit la prochaine fois. J'ai reçu la visite de différents animaux sauvages la nuit dernière qui essayaient de déterminer d'où provenait tout ce bruit. »

Le haut des oreilles d'Emmett était rouge.

Rosalie ricana et dit « Elle est bien bonne celle-là. »

Edward laissa s'échapper un petit rire.

Bella le fusilla du regard. « Pourquoi lui as-tu dit ? »

Edward leva les sourcils. « Il m'a demandé si j'étais avec toi la nuit dernière et je lui ai dit que oui. »

Bella resta un instant la bouche ouverte.

Puis Emmett ajouta « Eh, ne sois pas en colère après lui. Il a été un très bon ami avec toi. »

Edward tourna la tête vers Emmett. « Quoi ? »

Emmett continua « Je pense que c'est sympa de sa part d'être resté avec toi et d'avoir discuté avec toi pendant que nous… pendant que c'était un peu difficile pour toi de retourner dormir. »

La bouche de Bella était encore en partie ouverte. Elle regarda alternativement Edward et Emmett.

Elle se tortilla et regarda Edward. « Oui. Edward a été un très bon ami avec moi la nuit dernière. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

Bella continua « Nous avons eu une discussion très intéressante… sur le sexe. »

Emmett regarda Edward qui se raidit sur son siège.

Rosalie se tourna vers Bella. « Vraiment? »

Bella répondit à Rosalie. « Oui. J'ai toujours cru que le sexe était quelque chose que les gens faisaient juste parce que ça faisait partie d'une relation. »

Rosalie leva un sourcil.

« C'est comme quand tu as une voiture, tu dois t'assurer de prendre soin d'elle. Comme la faire réviser après un certain nombre de kilomètres parcourus. C'est juste quelque chose que tu dois faire. »

Rosalie se mit à rire. « J'apprécie la comparaison avec les voitures. »

Bella sourit. « Mais Edward m'a aide à comprendre que le sexe pouvait représenter bien plus que quelque chose qu'il faut faire. »

Rosalie et Emmett regardaient tous les deux Edward qui se tenait la tête dans les mains. Emmett se concentrait pour essayer de comprendre ce que Bella disait.

Rosalie demanda « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'Edward t'a appris sur le sexe? »

Bella avait un petit sourire sur le visage. « Et bien, je n'avais jamais pensé que les gens pouvaient faire l'amour juste parce qu'ils en avaient envie. Ce que je veux dire c'est que pour faire l'amour avec quelqu'un il vaut mieux le vouloir. Il y a une différence entre vouloir et devoir. »

Bella prit sa fourchette et recommença à la faire tourner dans ses doigts. « Le fait de vouloir faire l'amour avec quelqu'un parce _qu'on veut_ cette personne ne m'avait jamais effleuré l'esprit jusqu'à la nuit dernière. »

Rosalie retint un rire et dit « Wow. On dirait que toi et Edward avez eu une… très profonde discussion. »

« Et bien, c'est à cause de toi et Emmett. »

Rosalie ricana.

« Je veux dire, sans vouloir vous vexer, je pense que vous avez un peu exagéré. »

Cette fois, Rosalie éclata de rire. Edward s'enfonça plus profondément dans son siège et la bouche d'Emmett resta ouverte.

Bella continua « Mais, Edward m'a aidée à comprendre que les femmes n'exagéraient pas si elles… appréciaient réellement ce qu'elles ressentaient. »

Rosalie avait une expression amusée sur le visage. « Comment Edward t'a-t-il aidé à … »

Emmett se tourna vers Edward. « Nom d'une pipe, Edward? Pourquoi tu parles de sexe avec ma sœur? »

Edward se redressa sur son siège. « C'était un peu inévitable la nuit dernière. »

Bella fusilla du regard Emmett. « On a le droit de parler de sexe. »

Emmett tressaillit. « Non, ce n'est pas correct. »

Bella essaya de cacher sa déception. « Pourquoi ce n'est pas correct? »

« Parce que vous avez grandi ensemble tous les deux. Vous êtes pratiquement frère et sœur. »

Rosalie répliqua « Non, ils ne sont pas frère et sœur, Emmett. »

« Non, mais c'est tout comme. » Il plissa les yeux et regarda Bella. « Tu sais, si tu étais toujours au lycée, je botterais les fesses d'Edward pour t'avoir parlé de la sorte. »

« Nous sommes adultes maintenant » répondit Bella. « De plus avec qui d'autre pourrais-je parler de choses telles que celles-ci? »

« Avec Alice? »

« Je le fais déjà. »

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu en parler avec quelqu'un d'autre ? »

« Ce n'est pas pareil. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Veux-tu vraiment savoir ce que se disent les filles quand elles parlent de sexe? »

« Non! Mais où est la différence? »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ça te dérange que je parle de sexe avec Edward? »

« Parce que c'est mon meilleur ami! »

« Emmett. Bella. »

Tous les deux se retournèrent vers Edward.

Il hésita avant de dire "Je suis désolé, Emmett."

Bella resta la bouche ouverte puis ajouta « Pourquoi tu lui fais des excuses? »

Emmett répondit avant qu'Edward ne le fasse. « Bella, laisse tomber. »

« Bien. Je ne parlerai plus de sexe avec Edward. » Elle le fusilla du regard. « Plus jamais. » Elle se leva. « Peut-être que je trouverai quelqu'un qui sera un peu plus intéressé pour parler sexe avec moi. » Bella ne regarda même pas Edward avant de quitter la pièce.


	15. Fusion Part 3

Traductrices : Elizabeth et Juliette

_Voici enfin (et non, on ne poste pas toujours le dimanche, lol) la fin du chapitre 12 !!! Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews adorables qui nous touchent beaucoup. _

_J'ai constaté en répondant aux reviews que certaines d'entre vous venaient de Belgique ou du Canada. Alors je tiens à faire un gros bisou à tous les Belges et les Canadiens qui nous lisent !!! Bon bien sûr, je fais également d'énormes bisous à tous les français. :D_

_Je profite également de cette petite note pour faire de la pub pour quelques ff très bien écrites et très drôles que je vous conseille :_

_celles d'Athénais (.net/s/4786313/1/triangle_amoureux et .net/s/4786313/1/a_vain_struggle )_

_celles de Giaah et Audrey (.net/s/4791664/1/AU_FIL_DES_JOURS et .net/s/4979028/1/LACCORD)_

_celle de Sophie (.net/s/4765823/1/Les_ames_entrelacees)_

celle de Booksy (.net/s/4864777/1/You_and_the_Destiny)

celle de Pooh (attention, très très lémon, interdit aux moins de 18 ans, lol) (.net/s/4907417/1/)

_Allez faire un tour si vous aimez lire ! _

_Avant de recevoir des reviews me disant que ce n'est pas bien de forcer les gens à aller lire d'autres FF et bla bla bla, je précise dès maintenant que je mets ces liens uniquement parce que les histoires sont écrites par des amies et que je ne force bien sûr personne à aller les voir. ;-) _

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! _

_Enjoy !_

_Elizabeth_

**Chap****itre 12 Part 3 "Fusion"**

_Kiss me with your cherry lipstick_

_Never wash you off my face_

_Hit me I can take your cheap shots_

_leave you with the love we made_

"Night Drive" by Jimmy Eat World

Emmett leva les mains. "Pourquoi elle s'énerve maintenant ? »

Rosalie laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. "Tu n'es qu'un idiot, Emmett."

"Moi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait?"

Elle leva les yeux au ciel puis regarda Edward. "Et toi !!" Rosalie lui lança un regard noir, pour lui montrer son mécontentement.

Edward s'effondra sur son siège.

Alice revint suivi de Jasper. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Où est Bella?"

Rosalie se leva. "Elle est énervée. Je pense qu'elle doit être dans sa chambre."

"Quoi? Pourquoi?" demanda Alice inquiète.

Rosalie serra les poings et les posa sur ses hanches. "Son frère et son meilleur ami sont de parfaits idiots." Sa voix se fit plus forte. "Vous ne la méritez ni l'un ni l'autre." Elle laissa tomber ses bras. "Je vais aller voir si tout va bien." Rosalie les regarda tous les deux avant de quitter la pièce.

« Que s'est-il passé? » demanda Alice.

« Je ne sais pas. » Emmett leva les épaules puis commença à raconter toute la conversation entre lui, Bella et Edward. Quand il eut fini, il fut surpris de voir Alice le fixer méchamment.

« Quoi encore? » demanda-t-il.

« Emmett, des fois tu es juste... » Elle secoua la tête et soupira. Puis elle regarda Edward. "Et toi !!"

Edward la regarda. "Alice, je…"

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire. Emmett c'est Emmett, mais je pensais que toi au moins tu serais... » Elle insista sur le mot "mieux."

Alice posa violemment sur la table l'assiette qu'elle tenait. "Tiens ton bacon." Elle quitta la pièce pour rejoindre Rosalie et Bella.

Emmett se leva. "Qu'est-ce qui leur arrive nom d'un chien ? Pourquoi réagissent-elles comme cela ? Pourquoi sont-elles si énervées ? »

« Bon Dieu, Emmett. » répondit Jasper.

« Quoi ? »

Jasper secoua la tête. "Il va falloir que tu acceptes le fait que Bella soit une femme."

« Mais je le sais ça. »

Jasper leva les mains. « Non, il faut vraiment que tu t'en rendes compte. »

Emmett le regardait.

« C'est une femme qui a des besoins. »

« Jasper » grogna Emmett.

« Un jour, elle voudra être avec quelqu'un. »

« Et bien, très bien. »

« Emmett, elle va vouloir faire l'amour avec quelqu'un. »

Emmett s'énerva. « Pourquoi parles-tu de ma sœur comme ça ? »

Jasper leva les mains. "Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'un jour elle rencontrera quelqu'un qui comptera beaucoup pour elle et qu'elle voudra… lui montrer à quel point elle tient à lui. Es-tu sûr de pouvoir l'accepter ? »

Emmett prit un moment avant de répondre « Oui, je pense que oui. »

« Tu es sûr ? »

Il leva les épaules. « De toutes façons je n'aurai pas le choix, si ?" Il passa sa main dans les cheveux. « Mais heureusement ce n'est pas pour tout de suite. »

Jasper regarda Edward.

Emmett remarqua cet échange de regards entre eux. "Quoi?" Il regarda Edward. "Est-ce que tu es au courant de quelque chose?"

Edward se leva. "Non, mais. . ."

"Quoi?"

Edward laissa tomber ses bras le long de son corps. Il regarda Emmett et dit "Je veux être celui qui comptera pour elle."

Emmett avait une expression confuse sur le visage. "Elle tient déjà beaucoup à toi."

Edward prit une grande inspiration et ajouta "Je sais mais... je veux être le seul qui comptera pour elle, Emmett."

"Edward." Emmett regarda son ami avec des yeux différents. "De quoi tu parles?"

Edward hésita avant de dire "Je... J'aime Bella."

"Je sais que tu l'aimes"

"Quoi?" Edward le regarda surpris.

"Je sais que tu l'aimes et que tu tiens à elle. Tu prends soin d'elle comme si elle était ta sœur. "

Edward secoua la tête. "Non, Emmett. Ce que je veux dire c'est que je tiens réellement à elle et que je l'aime, mais pas comme une sœur." Sa mâchoire se contracta avant d'ajouter "Je suis amoureux d'elle."

Emmett le regarda une nouvelle fois avant de s'affaisser dans son siège. "Est-elle au courant?"

Edward s'assit de nouveau. "Non, mais j'espère qu'elle me laissera une chance."

Emmett ferma les yeux et dit "Je suis un idiot."

Jasper s'assit sur le siège laissé vide de Bella.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett demanda "A ton avis combien de temps vont-elles rester là-dedans?"

Jasper leva les épaules. "Je ne sais pas"

Emmett prit une pièce de bacon et commença à la mâchouiller.

"Attends, c'est tout?" demanda Edward.

"Quoi?" demanda Emmett tout en continuant de mâcher.

"C'est tout ce que tu as à dire?"

Emmett prit un autre morceau. "Que veux-tu que je dise de plus?"

"Je pensais que tu allais t'énerver. Je pensais que tu allais me dire d'aller me faire voir."

Emmett inspecta son morceau de bacon puis répondit "Pourquoi je ferais ça?"

Edward lui adressa un regard plein d'incompréhension. "C'est ce que tu disais à tous les gars qui essayaient de s'approcher de Bella au lycée."

"Et bien, oui. Si on était toujours au lycée, je réagirais certainement de la même manière mais nous ne sommes plus au lycée." Il attrapa un autre morceau de bacon. _(note de la traductrice: au moins ça ne lui coupe pas l'appétit! Ah Emmett… lol)_ "Et je ne sais pas. J'aime à penser que je suis un peu plus intelligent maintenant qu'à l'époque du lycée."

Il avala le bacon et prit sa tasse pour boire une gorgée. Il râla en se rendant compte que le café était toujours brulant. "J'ai vu les gars avec lesquels Bella est sortie ces dernières années. Il n'y en a pas eu beaucoup mais… elle méritait mieux." Il s'essuya les mains avec la serviette. "Et s'il doit y avoir quelqu'un dans sa vie, je pense que tu serais la personne idéale."

Edward fixa Emmett avec la bouche à moitié ouverte puis se reprit et dit "Donc tu es réellement d'accord avec le fait que je sois amoureux de ta sœur?"

Il leva les épaules. "Je fais avec." Puis il rit. "Mais qui te dit qu'elle te donnera une chance?" Il rigolait à sa propre blague.

Jasper et Edward quant à eux ne rigolaient pas.

Après un moment, Emmett se ressaisit et ajouta "Mais j'espère qu'elle le fera."

Edward ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire.

Jasper, qui n'avait rien dit depuis le début de la conversation, ajouta "Enfin!"

Emmett demanda "Quoi?"

"Edward a finalement admit ses sentiments mais à la mauvaise personne de la famille Swan. »

Emmett rigola.

Edward fit un pas en direction de la chambre de Bella.

Jasper l'attrapa par le bras. "Laisse-leur un peu de temps. Je pense que si tu entres maintenant, elles ne seront pas très accueillantes."

Edward acquiesça et se dirigea vers la fenêtre pour admirer le lac. Un poids sur ses épaules avait disparu. Il n'avait jamais avoué ses sentiments à Bella en grande partie parce qu'il appréhendait la réaction d'Emmett et ne voulait pas gâcher leur amitié. Tout du moins c'est ce dont il s'était convaincu. Cette excuse lui avait permis de ne pas partager ses sentiments avec Bella.

Maintenant cette excuse semblait idiote. Maintenant qu'il avait l'approbation d'Emmett, cette raison qui l'avait fait rester loin de Bella pendant tant d'années venait de s'envoler. Maintenant, les choses ne semblaient plus aussi compliquées que cela. S'il avait été plus courageux, il aurait avoué ses sentiments plus tôt. Il aurait évidemment du passer par des étapes difficiles mais il aurait été capable de les surmonter. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas saisi sa chance plus tôt? Quelles autres raisons l'avaient poussé à rester en retrait?

Non seulement il était très anxieux mais il se sentait également remplis de remords. Il n'arrivait pas à se l'expliquer mais il réalisa pour la première fois qu'il n'aurait pas du laisser Bella toutes ses années.

***

Bella faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Elle se sentait comme un animal en cage. Si elle avait été chez elle, elle se serait enfermée dans le garage et se serait défouler sur le sac de frappe.

Elle ouvrit les rideaux pour laisser entrer la lumière et observa les arbres près du lac. Alors qu'elle pensait que cela devait être très difficile de grimper tout en haut de ces arbres, elle entendit quelqu'un frapper.

"Bella? C'est Rosalie."

Elle sentit ses muscles se détendre et répondit "Entre."

Rosalie entra et observa Bella. "Ça va?"

Bella se tenait près de la fenêtre qui donnait sur le lac. Elle se retourna quand Rosalie s'approcha puis leva les épaules.

Rosalie fit quelques pas dans la pièce. "Tu sais, je ne sais pas comment tu as fait pour grandir avec ces deux là."

Bella grogna. "Ça n'a pas été facile."

Rosalie se dirigea vers le lit et s'assit. "Pris à part, ils ne sont pas si mauvais. Mais tous les deux ensemble. . ." Elle secoua la tête. " On dirait le clan des grands frères idiots."

Bella rigola.

Une autre personne frappa à la porte. "C'est moi, Alice."

Bella soupira. "Entre."

Alice entra et ferma la porte derrière elle. "Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ces deux là? Dès qu'ils sont ensembles, leur Q.I respectif semble chuté désespérément."

"Ecoute, ce n'est pas grave." Bella s'assit à côté de Rosalie.

Alice s'assit en face de Bella. "J'avais oublié à quel point ils étaient embêtants."

"J'ai juste envie de… frapper quelque chose." Bella allongea ses mains derrière elle.

"Et bien, je pense pouvoir distraire Emmett puis nous pourrons nous défouler sur lui" proposa Rosalie.

Alice et Bella se mirent à rire. Puis Bella ajouta "Je pense que j'ai juste besoin de me vider la tête. Je vais aller faire un tour."

Alice et Rosalie se levèrent en même temps. Alice déclara "Nous venons avec toi."

Bella se tenait devant la porte fenêtre. "Vous n'êtes pas obligées de faire ça."

Rosalie avait un petit sourire en coin. « Penses-tu qu'Emmett apprécierait de savoir que tu marches seule dans la nature ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel mais ne la contredit pas. Elles sortirent par la porte fenêtre et prirent un petit chemin.

« Ta mère a fait du beau travail en rénovant cette chambre d'amis » dit Bella.

Rosalie répondit « C'est vraiment un bel endroit pour se reposer. »

Elles marchèrent toutes les trois à travers les bois avant d'arriver au lac. Bella apprécia ce changement de paysage. Elle ramassa plusieurs cailloux plats puis marcha au bord du lac. Elle regarda les cailloux qu'elle venait de ramasser et en choisit un de taille moyenne puis le lança sur l'eau.

Alice voulut faire de même mais elle fut plus intéressée par les différentes formes des cailloux et commença à les rassembler par style. Rosalie était assise près du lac et regardait le soleil se refléter à la surface de l'eau.

Au bout d'un moment, Alice dit « Bella, mon frère est un idiot. Je suis désolée. »

Bella avait la main levée pour lancer le caillou mais s'arrêta et se retourna vers Alice. « Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. »

Alice était allongée sur le sol. « On dirait toujours qu'il choisit le camp d'Emmett. »

Bella se focalisa de nouveau sur ses jets de cailloux. « Ça n'est pas nouveau. »

Alice se releva « Nous ne sommes plus des enfants »

Rosalie ajouta « Je pourrai peut-être parler à Emmett. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. « Ne t'embête pas. Il me verra toujours comme sa petite sœur qui a besoin d'être protégée de tout. Je pensais juste qu'Edward… »

Alice fit un pas vers elle. « Quoi ? »

Bella s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle. « Je pensais que peut-être pour une fois il choisirait mon camp. » Elle laissa tomber les pierres sur le sol et s'éloigna.

Alice et Rosalie la suivirent vers le chalet.

Alice s'aventura à demander « Alors, s'est-il passé quelque chose entre toi et Edward pendant ton séjour chez mes parents ? »

Bella mit une main dans sa poche et répondit « Non »

Alice leva un sourcil « Tu n'as pas l'air très sûre de toi. »

Elles traversèrent une clairière qui donnait sur le chalet mais Alice les arrêta.

Bella leva les épaules « Et bien, il ne s'est rien passé mais je pensais que… je suis tellement idiote ! »

Alice et Rosalie attendirent qu'elle continue.

« On s'entendait tellement bien ces derniers temps et quand je pensais à Edward… je ressentais quelque chose de différent. » Elle laissa échapper un long soupir. « Et puis la nuit dernière… » Bella s'arrêta.

Alice et Rosalie se tournèrent vers elle.

Elles n'étaient plus qu'à quelques pas de la maison. Bella se raidit « Nous devrions peut-être rentrer. Je suis sure que les garçons se demandent ce que… »

Rosalie l'interrompit « Donc, la nuit dernière, quand tu disais que toi et Edward aviez parlé de sexe, en fait… »

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit rien.

Alice et Rosalie se rapprochèrent d'elle.

« Euh… » Bella sentit ses joues devenir rouges.

Alice et Rosalie parlèrent en même temps

« Qui a commencé ? »

« Jusqu'où êtes-vous allés ? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et commença à marcher en direction du chalet. « Je ne veux pas parler de ça »

Alice trottina pour la rattraper et se planta en face d'elle. "Tu ne peux pas nous lancer ça comme une bombe et ne rien nous expliquer. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé. »

Rosalie les avait rejointes. "Moi aussi, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé."

Au bout d'un moment, Bella prit une grande respiration et leur raconta toute l'histoire. Elle leur expliqua qu'Edward avait commencé en l'embrassant. Après quoi, les choses s'étaient enchaînées très rapidement. Bella ajouta qu'elle n'avait jamais vécu une expérience pareille, qu'elle s'était complètement perdue elle-même et qu'elle ne pouvait penser à autre chose qu'à Edward.

Alice écarquilla les yeux. « Oh mon… » Elle posa une main sur l'épaule de Bella. « Alors, c'est réellement arrivé...? Toi et Edwa... »

Bella leva les mains. "Oui mais la façon dont il a réagi pendant le petit déjeuner…"

Rosalie secoua la tête et pesta après Edward.

Alice dit « Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'Edward n'ait pas pris ta défense. »

Au bout d'un moment, Bella ajouta « En fait… je n'ai jamais ressenti ça avant. »

Alice attrapa son bras « Que veux-tu dire ? Edward n'est pas le premier? »

Bella regardait au loin « Non »

Alice ouvrit la bouche et dit « Quoi ? »

Rosalie regarda Alice puis Bella « Attends, donc tu … »

Bella prit une grande inspiration. « Non, Edward n'était pas le premier. »

Les mains d'Alice étaient toujours sur les épaules de Bella et l'agrippaient fermement. « Qui c'était? Quand ça s'est passé? »

Bella détacha les mains d'Alice et s'étira pour effacer la douleur qui débutait dans son dos. « C'était en première année de fac à Washington. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter « C'était Jared. »

"Jared!" Alice hurlait presque.

Bella se crispa. "Ouais. Il était sympa."

"Sympa? Oui si tu aimes… les gars sympas." Alice avait une expression de dégoût sur le visage en prononçant cette phrase.

Rosalie dit "Donc, tu as couché avec ce gars sympa. Super. Maintenant, peut-on revenir à toi et Edward ?" _(note de la traductrice : Ben oui, on s'en fout de ce Jared, nous ! Je l'aime bien cette Rosalie)_

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. "Que veux-tu que je dise de plus? ça n'arrivera certainement plus jamais."

"Pourquoi?"

Bella répondit "Et bien, tu l'as entendu ce matin. Il va probablement rester loin de moi étant donné qu'Emmett ne veut même pas qu'on parle sexe ensemble. Tu imagines la réaction d'Emmett s'il savait ce qui s'est réellement passé ? Je suis sûre qu'Edward ne veut pas le blesser. »

« Edward est un idiot s'il choisit ton frère plutôt que toi. » répliqua Alice.

« Emmett va regretter sa réaction ! » ajouta Rosalie.

Bella leva les mains. « Attendez les filles. Arrêtez. Vous prenez cette histoire trop à cœur. »

Elles étaient sur le point de contredire Bella quand celle-ci leva une main pour les faire taire.

Puis Bella ajouta « En plus, je ne sais pas si j'ai envie de coucher de nouveau avec Edward. »

Rosalie et Alice échangèrent des regards surpris.

Alice demanda "ça n'a pas pu être si terrible ?"

Bella répondit "Non, c'était ... comment dire..." Elle soupira, frustrée de ne pas trouver les mots justes.

Alice sourit.

Rosalie demanda « Quand tu as dit que ta première fois avait été avec un gars "sympa", est-ce que ça signifiait que le sexe avait été seulement "sympa" également? »

Bella acquiesça.

Rosalie leva un sourcil. « Tu veux dire sympa comme ... sympa mais un peu simple? »

Alice dit d'un ton menaçant. "Arrête, Rosalie."

Bella demanda "Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?"

Rosalie soupira. "Je parie que vous n'avez essayé qu'une seule position."

Alice cria "Rosalie!"

"Nous avons essayé plusieurs positions."

Rosalie lui adressa un regard suspicieux. "Essayé? Il y a une différence entre essayer et aimer d'autres positions."

Bella secoua la tête. "Non, je ne vais pas parler de ça avec vous." Elle se mit à marcher en direction de la maison.

Alice l'arrêta. "Attends! D'accord. On ne parlera pas de ça mais explique moi de quoi tu parlais tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui te dérange?"

Bella se figea. Alice attendit qu'elle parle.

Bella regarda Rosalie puis Alice. "Je ne sais pas si… ce n'était pas purement sexuel."

Rosalie eut un petit sourire sur son visage. "Il n'y a rien de mal à ça."

Alice leva les yeux au ciel.

Bella continua "En fait on a parlé de tout sauf… de nos sentiments."

Alice plissa le front. "Est-ce que tu veux dire que… tu ne sais pas ce qu'il ressent pour toi?"

Bella baissa les yeux et secoua la tête.

Alice posa ses mains sur ses hanches. "Tu es en train de dire que mon frère a couché avec toi mais ne t'a pas dit ce qu'il ressentait pour toi?"

Bella leva les yeux. "Et bien dit comme ça, ça ne paraît pas super."

Alice maugréa. "Comment peut-il être aussi idiot?"

Rosalie ajouta "Ce n'est pas le genre de garçon à juste vouloir une histoire d'un soir."

Elles se retournèrent toutes les deux vers elle avec un air interrogateur sur le visage.

Rosalie leva les mains. « Ecoutez, je l'admets. Quand j'ai rencontré Edward pour la première fois, j'étais curieuse. Il était très attirant et je lui ai vite fait comprendre très clairement que j'étais prête pour… »

« Oui, on a compris » la coupa Alice.

Rosalie continue « Bref, il m'a dit qu'il n'était pas intéressé. J'ai cru au début qu'il s'amusait mais il le pensait vraiment. Et durant tous les déplacements auxquels il m'a accompagné, il n'a jamais essayé quoique ce soit. »

Alice demanda "Alors quelle est ta conclusion?"

Elle lui adressa un regard désespéré. « Alice, il y a des gars qui essaient de coucher avec moi depuis que j'ai 16 ans. Edward a été le premier à ne pas essayer. J'ai pensé que c'était dur pour lui… » Rosalie regarda Bella. « Mais Edward n'est pas le genre de garçon à penser qu'au sexe. »

Bella était étonnée puis se ressaisit. « Alors, quoi ? Je suis supposée lui être redevable d'avoir couché avec moi ? Je ne suis pas le genre à coucher avec quelqu'un sur un coup de tête. Je … je ne prends pas ça à la légère. »

Alice lui sourit. « Nom d'un chien, Bella. Tu réalises ce que tu es en train de dire ? »

Bella était confuse. « De quoi tu parles ? »

"Ni toi ni lui ne prenez ça à la légère donc cela ne signifie qu'une seule chose."

Bella regarda Alice puis Rosalie. « Quoi ? »

Rosalie et Alice grognèrent.

« Devons-nous vraiment te faire un dessin ? » demanda Rosalie.

Alice ajouta "Ecoute, il va falloir que tu éclaircisses tout ça, Bella."

Elle était sur le point de dire autre chose quand elle entendit le bruit d'une porte s'ouvrir puis se fermer. Rosalie et Alice se retournèrent pour voir qui arrivait, Bella le savait déjà.

Edward était passé par la porte de la cuisine et descendait les escaliers. Il s'arrêta après quelques pas ne sachant pas s'il devait les rejoindre ou non.

Alice se retourna vers Bella. « Je pense que toi et Edward devez parler. » Elle regarda Rosalie qui acquiesça immédiatement. Elles laissèrent Bella et rentrèrent dans la maison.

"Les filles…" Bella essaya de les retenir mais elles étaient déjà près de la porte. Elles ne prirent même pas la peine de s'arrêter pour parler avec Edward. Une fois Alice et Rosalie à l'intérieur, Edward se dirigea vers Bella. Il s'avançait prudemment comme s'il s'attendait à ce que Bella lui dise de partir._ (note de la traductrice : j'ai pensé un moment arrêter le chapitre ici et puis je me suis dit que vous n'apprécieriez pas, lol)_

Quand il s'aperçut qu'elle ne disait rien, il s'avança plus rapidement et se plaça en face d'elle. Ils restèrent l'un en face de l'autre pendant un instant puis Edward demanda « Depuis combien de temps êtes-vous ici ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Quand Alice est venue dans ma chambre, on a décidé de se promener vers le lac. »

Il leva les sourcils. « Donc vous êtes sorties depuis un moment. »

« Ah bon ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça fait un peu plus d'une heure. »

Bella remua. « Oh. »

Edward hésita avant de dire, « Je voulais... Je voulais sortir plus tôt, mais Jasper... m'a dit que je devrais être plus patient. »

Elle regarda ailleurs puis après un moment elle dit, « Bien, je suppose que nous devrions rentrer. » Elle lui passa devant, mais il lui attrapa le bras.

« Bella, attend. Je voudrais te parler. »

Elle s'arrêta et se retourna pour le regarder. « De quoi ? »

« Ce matin, avec Emmett... Je suis désolé. »

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser. » Elle regarda vers les arbres, dans les fourrés plus loin. « Je n'aurais pas du m'attendre à autre chose. »

« Bella. » Il fit un pas vers elle.

Elle recula. « Est-ce qu'on peut juste oublier ça ? »

Il s'avança de nouveau. « Je suis désolé, j'ai été idiot. Emmett aussi est désolé. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « D'accord. » Puis, elle se retourna vers la maison.

Cette fois, Edward lui prit la main. « Bella, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? »

Elle se retourna de nouveau. Tant de pensées emplissaient sa tête, mais la seule chose qu'elle pu dire fut « Et à propos de ce matin ? »

« Ce matin ? Je pensais que nous venions…»

« Non. » Elle récupéra sa main. « Pourquoi es-tu parti ? »

« Est-ce que tu es fâchée à propos de ça ? »

Elle leva la tête. « La nuit dernière, j'avais l'impression que tu ne voulais pas partir, et puis ce matin, tu as disparu. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Tu parlais dans ton sommeil. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche, préparée à le contredire, mais elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. « Ah bon ? »

Edward hocha la tête. Il leva une main vers son visage et caressa sa joue avec son pouce. « Les choses que tu disais... en fait, c'était surtout des sons... »

Bella se sentit rougir.

Edward fit un autre pas vers elle. « J'ai presque... » Il regarda vers ses lèvres puis revint vers son visage. « J'ai entendu quelqu'un marcher en haut et j'ai compris que si je ne partais pas, nous allions nous faire prendre… »

Le front de Bella se fronça légèrement. « Tu aurais quand même pu me dire que tu partais. Ces rêves étaient très... » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. «...graphiques ».

Il leva les sourcils. « Vraiment ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

Un coin de sa bouche se redressa. « Eh bien, d'après les sons que tu faisais, je ne devrais pas être surpris. » Il lui prit le visage. « Etais-tu seule dans ces rêves ? »

Elle avala difficilement. « Non. »

Il pencha son visage pour qu'il ne soit plus qu'à quelques centimètres du sien. « J'étais avec toi ? »

Bella eut du mal à hocher la tête.

Edward la regarda intensément. « Laisse-moi clarifier quelque chose. Tu faisais un rêve plutôt graphique de nous et quand tu t'es réveillée j'étais parti. Tu es en colère parce que je n'étais pas là pour... t'aider à évacuer... cette tension ? »

Bella sentit son corps tout en entier rougir. Elle s'écarta d'Edward et recula. « Quand tu dis ça comme ça ... ça sonne plutôt désespéré, mais d'habitude je ne suis pas... » Elle voulait s'enterrer sous une montagne de terre. Elle se retourna pour retourner à la maison.

Cette fois Edward la rattrapa par une de ses épaules. Il la retourna, plaça une main sur sa nuque et écrasa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella.

Bella fut prise de court et ne bougea pas. Edward passa son autre main sur sa taille et la ramena contre lui. Elle haleta au soudain contact de leurs corps l'un contre l'autre et Edward en profita pour intensifier le baiser. Tout d'abord, il hésita, testant avec le bout de sa langue, puis cette action ne fit qu'encourager Bella, elle ouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir plus intérieurement la langue d'Edward.

Un des bras de Bella s'enroula autour de lui et l'autre trouva son chemin dans ses cheveux. Le baiser devint plus ardent et les bras d'Edward s'agrippèrent plus fortement à elle, empoignant son tee-shirt.

Bella réduit encore un peu plus la distance entre eux et elle ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand elle sentit son excitation se presser contre ses hanches.

Au son de ce gémissement, Edward empoigna doucement les cheveux dans la nuque de Bella. Il brisa leur baiser et entreprit de descendre le long de son cou, en commençant juste en dessous de son oreille.

Bella essaya de reprendre sa respiration mais elle haletait. Elle pouvait à peine garder ses yeux ouverts. La bouche d'Edward était douce et chaude et de temps en temps il lui mordillait le cou. Sans réfléchir, elle ajusta ses hanches afin de pouvoir le sentir au niveau de son entre-jambes. Elle se frotta contre lui ce qui le fit grogner.

Il déposa un baiser sur la base de son cou. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir quittée ce matin, mais je me ferai pardonner. » Sa voix était rauque.

« Quand ? »

Edward releva sa tête pour regarder Bella. Ses yeux étaient tellement remplis de désir qu'il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. _(note de la traductrice : he he ^^, il ne faut pas de douche froide mais quand même ça donne chaud, lol Alors vous êtes rassurées ? ils se sont réconciliés ;-) )_

Ce sourire sortit Bella de son état de luxure et elle rougit. « Je... »

Il la fit taire avec un doux baiser puis s'écarta juste assez pour pouvoir parler. Leurs lèvres s'effleuraient toujours. « Mon Dieu, je voudrais être seul avec toi maintenant. »

Il y avait toujours quelque chose qui agaçait Bella, mais il lui était difficile de se concentrer surtout quand son corps était pressé contre celui d'Edward de cette manière et que ses lèvres étaient toujours contre les siennes.

Puis quelque chose lui revint et elle s'écarta de lui. « Hum, il y a quelque chose dont il faut qu'on parle. »

Edward se recula lui aussi et adoucit son emprise juste assez pour pouvoir se concentrer sur ce qu'il allait dire. « Parler de quoi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est juste... tout cela avance vite et c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude... de sauter dans le lit de quelqu'un aussi rapidement. »

Il la regarda inquiet et caressa son visage. « Moi non plus Bella. »

Elle se pencha sur ce contact. « Mais, je... C'est clair que nous sommes attirés l'un par l'autre, mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer après. »

Il fronça des sourcils. « Après ? »

Bella se figea pour faire sortir les mots. « Est-ce que ça va être une histoire purement sexuelle ? Parce que si c'est ça, je préfère arrêter tout de suite. »

Cette fois, Edward lâcha Bella. « Bien sûr que non. »

Bella continua sur sa lancée comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. « Si c'est quelque chose d'uniquement physique et que nous faisons ça pour nous soulager, je ne sais pas si je suis capable d'y faire face. Il vaudrait mieux qu'on arrête… »

Edward prit son visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa.

Bella s'écarta à contre cœur. « Edward…»

« Il y a quelque chose que je voudrais que tu écoutes. »

Bella parut confuse. « Quoi ? Maintenant?"

Il hocha la tête et lui prit la main pour la ramener dans le chalet.

« Mais, Edward. Je ne comprends pas. On ne peut pas juste discuter? »

Ils s'arrêtèrent juste devant la porte qui les menait à la cuisine. Il se retourna pour la regarder. « On peut discuter mais c'est quelque chose de très important pour moi, je veux que tu l'entendes. » Il se retourna et monta les marches.

Bella garda sa main dans la sienne, mais le tira en arrière l'obligeant à lui faire face de nouveau. « Entendre quoi? Pourquoi est-ce si important ? »

Avec son autre main, il enleva une mèche de son visage. « C'est un morceau de piano que j'ai écrit. Ça va m'aider à tout... expliquer. » Il la regardait inquiet. « Est-ce que tu vas l'écouter ? »

Bella fut surprise de le voir douter, lui qui était d'habitude si calme et concentré. « Bien sûr, je vais l'écouter. »

Edward lui sourit et l'embrassa sur les lèvres une dernière fois avant de la mener à l'intérieur de la maison.


	16. Charmant 1ère partie

**Traduction**** : Jeny & Sarah**

_**Bonjour à tous! Alors pour commencer désolée pour le retard mais le début de chapitre à été traduit par Sarah aussi connue sous le pseudo de Cynthisa (Merci Sarah!!) et elle a été très prise par ses études, c'est pourquoi je reprends la suite. Je vais essayer de me dépêcher mais je travaille et je ne suis pas un vampire moi, il m'arrive de dormir ;)**_

_**Alors ceci n'est pas du sadisme de notre part, mais avec les filles (ma Juju et ma Beth d'amour) ont s'est dit qu'il était mieux de poster cette première partie tout de suite afin de vous donner quelque chose à vous mettre sous la dent plutôt que de vous le donner entier mais pas avant la semaine prochaine (parce que c'est long à traduire quand même). Donc ne nous tuez pas je sais que vous attendez la suite avec impatience mais de toute façon comme le chapitre 17 n'a toujours pas été posté par Jennlynnfs et n'est pas prêt de l'être (Eh oui elle vient d'accoucher) autant faire durer le plaisir, non?**_

_**Sinon je voulais faire une petite dédicace à la FF de Pichou1490 « Bienvenue à Phoenix High School » parce que c'est une FF que j'aime beaucoup et parce qu'elle nous a citées dans un de ses chapitres et que j'ai trouvé ça très sympa de sa part. Voilà, je cois que c'est tout alors je vous laisse apprécier ce (début) de chapitre.**_

_**Bisous! Jeny.**_

_**Je crois que Jenn a tout dit, je souhaitais juste m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu aux dernières reviews (par manque de temps). Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublie pas, je réponds toujours à toutes les reviews. **_

_**Elizabeth**_

**____________________________________**

**Chapitre 13 :**** Magnifique**

Quand Edward et Bella arrivèrent dans la cuisine, Alice et Rosalie étaient en train de laver la vaisselle. Edward jeta un coup d'œil à la table et vit qu'Emmett lisait le journal et que Jasper était sur son ordinateur portable. Tous stoppèrent leurs activités lorsqu'Edward et Bella entrèrent.

Main dans la main.

Jasper et Emmet firent ce que les garçons font généralement dans ce genre de situation et reportèrent leur attention sur ce qu'ils faisaient précédemment. A l'inverse, les visages d'Alice et Rosalie se couvrirent d'un large sourire.

Edward s'était placé de façon à ce que Bella reste derrière lui**. **

Bella se mordit la lèvre inférieure et esquissa un mouvement de tête en direction d'Alice et Rosalie.

Toutes deux acquiescèrent au mouvement de Bella et redonnèrent une expression normale à leurs visages puis reportèrent leur attention sur le rangement de la cuisine.

Sur un ton désintéressé, Alice dit, « Je m'étais dis que ça serait sympa si on allait marcher sur l'un des sentiers du lac. »

Rosalie rinça un plat et le passa à Alice. « Ça a l'air sympa. Je n'y suis jamais allée. »

Alice prit le plat et l'essuya avec un torchon. « Jasper non plus. »

Emmett ne lisait plus le journal et regardait quelque chose sur l'ordinateur de Jasper. « Hey, le Spruce Railroad trail est très bien. Il n'est pas très difficile et puisque Rosalie et Jasper ne l'ont jamais fait, ça pourrait être marrant. »

Alice posa le plat dans le placard. « La famille de ma mère avait un lien avec ça. »

Jasper leva les yeux. « Vraiment? Ça remonte à loin? »

Edward resserra sa prise sur la main de Bella. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de partir en randonné. Il avait juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour discuter avec Bella en privé. Cette excursion serait le moment propice.

Bella retira sa main d'Edward et marcha autour de lui. Elle trouvait que le Spruce Railroad Trail était agréable, mais ce n'était pas une grande randonneuse. Elle savait qu'elle passerait son temps à regarder par terre, pour être certaine de ne pas trébucher ou tomber.

Elle dit, « Alice, ça a l'air d'être une bonne idée, mais…j'avais espéré avoir un peu de temps pour travailler sur mon dossier ce weekend. »

Alice dévisagea Bella. « Tu ne veux pas venir faire la randonnée avec nous? »

Elle se déplaça. « Et bien, je sais que c'est une super excursion, mais si ça ne vous dérange pas, je préfèrerais travailler sur mon dossier pendant que vous allez là bas. J'espère que je ne fâche personne en faisant ça.» Elle dit la dernière phrase avec un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

Emmett rétorqua, « Mais, Bell. Tu vas rester enfermée ici pendant que nous, on sera dehors à profiter du paysage et du beau temps. » Il souleva le journal. « Il prévoit un temps ensoleillé. Qui sait combien de temps ça va durer? »

Rosalie dit, « Allons, Emmett. Tu ne voudrais tout de même pas que ta petite sœur soit une mauvaise étudiante, si? »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche et après un moment, il dit, « non. »

Rosalie continua, « Peut-être que ça serait mieux pour Bella de rester à la maison afin de travailler sur son rapport. »

Emmett dit, « Mais… »

**« **Et c'est ce qu'elle à dit**. » **Rosalie lança à Emmett un regard lourd de sens. « Ce sera probablement plus pénible pour elle de rester ici à travailler sur son devoir que de venir avec nous. »

Les épaules d'Emmett s'affaissèrent. « Tu as raison mais… » Il jeta un regard à sa sœur. « Tu es sûr que tout ira bien si tu restes là toute seule? »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Tout ira bien. »

Jasper dit. « Je pourrais peut-être rester aussi. J'ai quelques trucs à rattraper. »

Alice regarda Edward qui semblait légèrement paniqué. Puis elle dit, « Jasper, il y a les restes d'une cabane datant d'avant la guerre civile sur notre itinéraire. »

Jasper ouvra de grands yeux. « Vraiment? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Il ne reste pas grand-chose, juste les fondations. »

Jasper poussa sa chaise en arrière. « Oh, j'adorerais voir ça. »

Edward répliqua alors, « je peux rester ici avec Bella. »

Il n'avait encore rien dit jusque là et tout le monde le regarda.

Bella dit, « tu es sûr? »

Il lui donna un petit sourire. « Je pourrais travailler sur mon compte rendu. »

Bella dit, « Mais… »

Alice frappa dans ses mains. « Eh bien, c'est réglé. »

Rosalie dit, « on devrait peut-être y aller. »

Emmett leva les mains. « Non, attendez une minute**. **Ne vous emportez pas trop vite**.** Je dois vérifier la météo pour le reste de la journée et m'assurer qu'il n'y a aucune mis en garde concernant la randonnée. Et puis, on va avoir besoin de provisions. »

Rosalie laissa échapper un soupir exaspéré. « Emmett, c'est juste une promenade dans les bois. »

Emmett lui jeta un regard noir. « C'est ce genre d'attitude qui crée des ennuis aux gens. J'ai déjà vu des randonneurs se faire surprendre par une tempête sans équipement adéquate. Certains pense que ce ne serra qu'une petite promenade et ils finissent pas se déshydrater. Et il y a eu cette fois où un ours… »

Rosalie leva une main. « D'accord _Ranger Swan_. Dépêchons nous et préparons nous afin de pouvoir partir. »

L'expression d'Emmett se fit sérieuse. « Je ne vais laisser aucun de vous sans surveillance. Ce serait honteux de ma part si je laissais... »

Alice jeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. « Aller Emmett. Plus vite tu auras préparé tes trucs, plus vite nous serons partis. »

Il secoua la tête et rapprocha l'ordinateur de Jasper de lui. Il murmura pour lui-même. « S'il arrive quelque chose, vous serrez bien content que j'ai emporté tous mes trucs… »

Rosalie et Alice les rejoignirent autour de la table.

Bella dit, « Je pense que je vais aller préparer mes affaires. » Elle fit un signe de tête à travers le salon mais Edward l'attrapa par la main et l'entraina vers le hall d'entrée.

« Je vais aller chercher mes affaires aussi et on pourrait travailler dans le solarium. »

Ils traversèrent le hall et une fois de l'autre côté, Bella dit, « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on passe par là ? Et tu sais tu n'étais pas obligé de rester avec moi. »

Avant qu'elle ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, Edward l'avait plaquée contre le mur et l'embrassait passionnément. Après un moment, il retira ses lèvres et commença à couvrir le cou de Bella de baisers.

Il chuchota contre sa peau. « C'était une idée fantastique. »

Elle était essoufflée. « Quoi? »

« Rester là pour travailler sur ton devoir. »

« Je dois travailler sur mon devoir. »

Il tourna sa tête et la regarda dans les yeux. « Alors, tu ne faisais pas en sorte que l'on puisse se retrouver tous les deux? »

Une expression confuse apparu sur le visage de Bella, mais quand elle comprit enfin les paroles d'Edward, elle écarquilla les yeux.

Il s'écarta d'elle et fit un pas en arrière. « Tu pensais vraiment ce que tu as dit. Tu voulais vraiment travailler sur ton devoir. »

Elle s'approcha de lui. « Edward, je… »

« Je suis désolé. » Il se passa une main dans le cou. « Je ne voulais pas faire de fausses suppositions. »

« Non, je ne voulais pas partir en randonnée et j'ai pensé… »

Il plaça ses mains devant lui. « C'est bon Bella !»

_Merde, _pensa-t-elle. _Comment est-ce que je peux régler ça ?_ Elle bégaya. « Je…je… »

Il prit les mains de Bella dans les siennes. « Avant de travailler sur ton devoir, tu voudras bien écouter le morceau de piano dont je t'ai parlé. »

Ça lui prit un moment avant de comprendre. « La partition? Oh! Ouais. »

Il sourit et lui donna un doux baiser. « Je vais chercher mes affaires et je te retrouve dans le solarium. » Il se retourna et disparu dans les escaliers.

Bella alla jusqu'à sa chambre en rêvassant et lorsqu'elle entra, elle claqua la porte derrière elle. Elle attrapa distraitement son matériel et s'apprêtait à sortir lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, Alice et Rosalie entrèrent et refermèrent derrière elles.

Bella les fixait confuse. « Qu'est-ce que vous... »

Alice dit, « Tu vas être seule avec Edward. »

Rosalie dit, « j'espère que tu portes de beaux sous-vêtements. »

Bella gémit. « Les filles… »

Rosalie s'avança vers elle. « Et concernant les protections. Tu as ce qu'il faut? »

Alice balaya la pièce des yeux et marcha vers les rideaux. « La lumière du soleil est magnifique mais c'est un peu trop ouvert. » Elle ferma et tira le mince volet blanc derrière la fenêtre. « De cette façon, la lumière pourra toujours passer mais vous donnera suffisamment d'intimité. »

Rosalie attrapa le sac de voyage de Bella et se mit à fouiller à l'intérieur. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait et en sorti un shorty en dentelle bleu. « Mets ça. Je me souviens que les yeux d'Edward sont pratiquement sortit de sa tête quand il l'a vu. »

Alice enjamba le sac. « Attend. Et pour la culotte taille basse lavande. Il ne l'a pas encore vue et ce sera une agréable surprise. »

Bella pris les sous-vêtements des mains de Rosalie et arracha le sac que tenait Alice. « Je ne changerais pas mes sous-vêtements. »

Rosalie et Alice étaient sur le point de répondre mais Bella leva les mains.

Elle soupira, baissant les armes. Bella savait qu'Edward préférait les choses simples. « Je mettrais simplement l'ensemble rose avec les petits nœuds. »

Rosalie dit, « Mais… »

Bella répondit, « De toute façon, qui a dit qu'il allait se passer quelque chose? »

Rosalie et Alice lui lancèrent un regard incrédule.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Il a simplement dit qu'il devait me faire écouter quelque chose. »

Alice demanda, « Et qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais il a dit que c'était quelque chose qu'il avait écrit. »

Alice haussa les sourcils. « Vraiment? »

Bella dit, « Ouais, tu sais ce que c'est? »

Alice secoua la tête. « Ça devient de plus en plus intéressant. »

Une expression enthousiaste se dessina sur le visage de Rosalie. « C'est peut-être comme ça qu'il compte te séduire. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne pense pas qu'Edward soit ce genre de gars. »

Rosalie lui donna un autre regard incrédule.

Bella se déplaça. « Quoi? »

Rosalie regarda le plafond comme si elle pouvait y trouver un peu de patience. « Tu ne remarqueras même pas qu'il est en train de te séduire. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Tu dis ça comme si il draguait des filles tout le temps. »

Alice leva les mains. « Pourrions-nous éviter de comparer mon frère à un salaud ou un truc comme ça? »

Rosalie poussa un soupir frustré. « Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. » Elle mit ses mains sur ses hanches. « Si tu es complètement accroc à un mec, il n'aura pas à faire grand chose pour te faire tomber à ses pieds en l'espace de quelques secondes. »

Alice et Bella tiquèrent sur son commentaire.

« Quoi? » Rosalie regarda Bella. « Allez. Je vois comment tu regardes Edward. Quand il boit un verre, on dirait que tu veux lui arracher le verre des mains et mettre ta... »

« Rosalie! » Bella sentit son visage s'empourprer. Était-elle si transparente?

Alice changea de place. « Alors, quel est ton point de vue? »

Rosalie mit ses deux mains sur les épaules de Bella et la regarda. « Quand nous partirons, personne ne t'en voudra si Edward arrive à te mettre dans son lit en moins d'une minute. »

Bella recula, faisant tomber les bras de Rosalie. « Bon sang. Nous avons couché ensemble une seule fois et tu parles de ça comme si on était des obsédés du sexe ou quelque chose comme ça. Nous avons été séparé pendant sept ans, je pense que nous avons assez de self contrôle pour tenir une après midi. »

Rosalie secoua la tête en regardant Bella, comme si elle était une enfant qui ne saisissait pas une chose pourtant simple. « C'est exactement mon point de vue Bella. Vous n'avez plus à vous en privez. »

Bella fit tomber son sac sur le lit et jeta ses cheveux derrière ses épaules. « Ok! Oui, je veux Edward. » Elle ferma les poings. « La nuit dernière a été la plus chaude nuit de sexe que je n'ai jamais eu. »

Rosalie et Alice fixaient Bella avec leur bouche ouverte.

Elle continua, « Mais, si c'est tout ce qu'il y a... je veux dire, ok, je ne vais pas dire que se serait terrible, mais... je veux plus d'Edward. »

Alice donna un regard sympathique à Bella. « J'espère que vous allez être capable de faire avancer les choses entre vous pendant que nous sommes partis. Je... » Elle voulait dire autre chose, mais Alice décida qu'il serait mieux si elle ne la faisait pas. À la place elle donna à Bella une accolade. Ensuite elle dit, « Je suis heureuse que tu ais trouvé un moyen de ne pas venir en randonnée. »

Bella se recula des bras d'Alice et la fixa avec de grands yeux. « Tu veux dire, tu … tu avais prévu ça? »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Pas exactement. Je savais que vous aviez besoin de passer du temps tous les deux, et j'ai essayé de vous fournir une opportunité. »

Rosalie dit, « Bien joué. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Alice! »

Alice regarda Bella innocemment. « Aller! Préfères-tu vraiment venir faire de la randonnée avec nous? »

Bella poussa un soupir frustré. « Ce n'est pas le problème. »

Alice leva les mains. « C'est le moins que je puisse faire après tout ce que je vous ai fait subir cette semaine. »

Bella secoua de nouveau la tête d'incrédulité.

Alice sourit puis se tourna vers Rosalie. « Nous devrions retourner aider Emmett et Jasper. »

Rosalie sortit un préservatif de sa poche et le donna à Bella.

Bella le prit. « Tu gardes des préservatifs dans tes poches? »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « On ne sait jamais quand on va en avoir besoins. »

Bella grimaça en entendant ce détail de la vie sexuelle de Rosalie et donc de celle d'Emmett. Elle rangea le préservatif dans son sac de voyage et prit celui où était son ordinateur portable ainsi que toutes ses notes. Elle suivit Rosalie et Alice à l'extérieur de la chambre.

Quand elle entra dans le salon, il y avait un débordement d'activité. Apparemment Jasper avait été chargé de rassembler le matériel nécessaire pour la randonnée. Quand Emmett vit Rosalie et Alice arriver de la chambre d'amis, il leurs dit qu'elles devaient s'occuper des provisions. Il semblait qu'Emmett essayait d'imprimer une carte du sentier et, en même temps, de s'occuper de ce que les autres devaient faire.

« Non, Rosalie. Juste l'essentiel. Eau, quelques sandwiches... » Sa voix semblait exaspéré. « Non, pas de vin! Nous allons nous déshydrater pendant la randonnée et le vin ne fera qu'empirer les choses! Je ne vais pas te porter pour rentrer! »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et alla vers la porte qui menait au solarium. Emmett prenait ce genre de chose trop au sérieux et elle était heureuse de ne pas devoir se soumettre aux ordres de _Ranger Swan_. Il allait leurs falloir une éternité pour partir a cause de l'importance qu'Emmett attachait au détail.

Quand elle entra dans le solarium, Edward était déjà là. Il avait déplacé la double banquette qui se trouvait dans un coin et l'avait placé au milieu de la pièce, il était assis dessus. Il avait ses écouteurs dans les oreilles et recherchait quelque chose sur son iPod.

Il ne l'avait pas remarqué au début, mais quand elle s'approcha et qu'elle déposa son sac a côté de la banquette, il leva les yeux et lui donna un sourire chaleureux.

Il appuya sur une touche de l'iPod et retira ses écouteurs. « Qu'est ce qui t'as pris tant de temps? »

Bella se déplaça. « Rosalie et Alice voulaient... » Elle se stoppa. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'elles lui avaient donné un discours d'encouragement sur le sexe. « Elles voulaient juste s'assurer que ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester ici. »

Son sourire diminua et il lui jeta un regard significatif. « Est ce que tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas de rester ici seule... avec moi? »

Elle acquiesça. « Nous avons déjà été seul avant. »

« Oui, mais... » Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur le visage de Bella et ensuite il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. »

« Quoi? »

Il semblait amusé. « Il y a juste... pas mal de différences maintenant par rapport aux autres fois. »

Bella comprit enfin et elle dit pour le taquiner, « Tu sais que j'ai ce devoir à faire. Tu ne vas pas essayer de me distraire n'est ce pas? »

Il lui prit la main et déposa un baiser dans le creux de son poignet. « Bien sûr, que je vais essayer. » Puis il la tira vers lui et la fit s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

Bella laissa s'échapper un petit rire. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir être capable de travailler de cette façon. »

Il caressa, avec le bout de son nez, la peau juste au dessus de l'oreille de Bella. « C'est le but. »

« Edward. » Elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts tandis qu'elle sentait les lèvres d'Edward faire leur chemin jusqu'à la base de son cou. « Je ferais mieux de trouver un autre endroit pour m'asseoir. »

Il la maintint en place et la regarda dans les yeux. « Tu as promis d'écouter quelque chose avant de commencer à travailler. »

Elle fit semblant d'être agacée et leva les yeux au ciel. « Si j'ai promis. »

Il attrapa son iPod qui avait glissé entre les coussins. Il l'avait bloqué à l'endroit qu'il voulait, mais le réglage avant changé en glissant. « Laisse-moi juste... »

Bella se rapprocha pour pouvoir voir ce qu'il cherchait. Ses yeux s'élargirent quand elle aperçut le titre de la liste de musique dans laquelle il était. « Tu as une liste de musique intitulé _Beautiful_? »

Il la regarda avec un peu d'inquiétude. « Heu...oui. »

Elle hocha un sourcil. « Alors, est ce que cette liste de musique est basée sur un thème ou...une personne? »

Il hésita avant de répondre, « Une personne. »

« Et la chanson que tu veux me faire écouter est dans cette liste? »

Il détourna les yeux, faisant semblant d'être occupé avec son iPod. « Oui. »

Bella essaya de rencontrer ses yeux et tourna le visage d'Edward vers le sien pour qu'il la regarde. Quand il le fit enfin, elle vit qu'il était embarrassé. Elle se pencha et lui donna un tendre baiser.

Quand elle se recula, elle se trouvait encore à quelques centimètres de son visage. « C'est tellement adorable... _Mr Dazzling_. »

Edward avait les yeux mi-clos et il était dans l'attente d'un autre baiser de Bella, mais quand il entendit la dernière partie de ce qu'elle venait de dire, il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et se recula afin de la regarder avec incrédulité.

Il lui fallut un moment pour dire, « C'est moi? »

Elle sourit. « Tu n'as pas besoin de faire semblant d'être surpris. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne fais pas semblant. »

Elle enterra son visage dans l'épaule d'Edward. « Je pensais que tu avais deviné déjà. »

Il était toujours en train de secouer la tête. « Je pensais que ça pourrait être moi, mais je ne pouvais pas y croire. »

« Pourquoi pas? »

Il caressait sa tempe avec le bout de son nez. « Parce que ça aurait été trop beau pour être vrai. »

Elle tourna la tête et plaça un autre doux baiser dans le creux de son cou.

Il leva le visage de Bella, afin qu'il puisse la voir et ensuite il caressa sa joue avec le bout de ses doigts. « Hey, _Beautiful_. »

Puis il se pencha et l'embrassa.

Après un moment il la regarda et dit, « Je pense que tu es prête à écouter ça maintenant. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour réaliser de quoi il parlait. Il n'était pas facile pour elle de garder les idées claires, d'apprécier les lèvres d'Edward sur les siennes tout en formant des phrases en espérant être comprise.

Elle bredouilla un, « Ok. »

Il lui tendit les écouteurs et elle les prit.

Elle demanda, « Tu as dit que tu l'avais écrit. »

Il acquiesça.

« Et tu l'as aussi enregistré? »

Il acquiesça encore et quand il vit l'expression confuse sur le visage de Bella, il dit, « j'avais beaucoup de temps libre en Californie. »

« Oh. » Elle glissa les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et attendit qu'Edward lance la chanson.

« Dit moi si c'est trop fort. » Il appuya sur 'Play'.

Elle acquiesça et attendit que la musique commence. Elle était sur le point de dire qu'elle n'entendait rien quand elle distingua le léger bruissement des notes de piano raisonnant dans les écouteurs. Ensuite les notes se transformèrent en une mélodie qui était timide et comme celle ci évoluait, Bella fut submergée par la douceur que la musique transmettait.

Elle avait un lointain souvenir de cette mélodie, jouée sur un piano dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen. Ses yeux s'étaient égarer vers la fenêtre, mais quand les souvenirs refirent surface elle se tourna vers Edward.

Il regardait avec appréhension. Elle réalisa qu'il était en train de partager une partie de lui même et que jamais personne ne l'avait entendu. Elle toucha son visage afin de le rassurer.

Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand la mélodie changea. Elle n'avait jamais entendu cette partie avant, alors elle se concentra sur les notes. Elle était passée de craintive à hésitante et maintenant elle évoluait comme une lente combustion. La douce mélodie était un ton en dessous des hauts accords qui étaient joué. C'était suggestif et elle sentit son corps devenir de plus en plus chaud. Son rythme cardiaque commença à augmenter à mesure que la mélodie acharnée qui était si séduisante continuait de raisonner. La musique s'intensifiait tellement que Bella commençait presque à se sentir mal.

Juste quand elle pensait que son cœur allait bondir de sa poitrine, le doux et timide, thème familier de la chanson fut de retour.

Quand la musique se termina, le souffle de Bella était irrégulier. Elle retira les écouteurs et tenta de contrôler sa respiration.

Edward observa son visage. « Tu vas bien? »

Elle acquiesça. Incapable de parler.

Il écarta une mèche de cheveux de la joue de Bella avec le bout des ses doigts. « Est ce que tu as aimé? »

Elle lui donna un large sourire. « Oui. Beaucoup. »

Il l'embrassa et posa son front contre le sien. « Je suis tellement heureux. »

Elle s'écarta un peu de son visage. « Comment ça s'appelle? »

Il haussa un sourcil. « Tu devrais le savoir. Tu lui as trouvé son nom. »

Elle éloigna son visage un peu plus loin. « De quoi est ce que tu parles? »

Il avait un petit sourire qui flottait dans le coin de sa bouche. « Ça s'appelle Magnifique. »

**Alors si vous aussi vous trouvez notre Eddy tout à fait adorable faite le nous savoir. Bises et à très vite pour la suite.**


	17. Charmant 2ème partie

_Alors désolée pour le retard mais la suite est là, enfin. Désolée mais dans la première partie du chapitre il y a eu une petite erreur, en effet j'ai traduis « lovely » par « magnifique », or dans un des précédents chapitres où il était question du fameux morceau de piano Juju l'avait traduit par « charmant ». J'ai donc fait la correction ici, alors ne vous inquiétez pas c'est bien le même morceau. C'est un des inconvénients d'être plusieurs à traduire. _

_ENJOY! Jeny._

**Chapitre 13 deuxième partie**

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Elle repensa à ce jour dans l'ancienne maison des Cullen où ils étaient assis tous les deux sur le banc du piano. Elle avait seulement entendu une partie du morceau et Edward était parti précipitamment. Il ne lui avait jamais demandé de lui donner un nom. Elle essayait de se rappeler de la conversation.

Elle se souvint lui avoir demandé ce qu'il était en train de jouer et il lui avait répondu qu'il travaillait encore dessus. Il avait dit qu'elle n'était pas encore prête à l'entendre.

Elle se souvint qu'elle avait dit que le morceau était charmant.

Bella fut envahit par tout un tas d'émotions, mais la plus dominante était l'incrédulité.

Elle ajusta sa position sur les genoux d'Edward, elle ne fut alors pas longue à se tourner vers lui. « Je ne comprend pas. Comment est ce que c'est possible? »

Il la regarda légèrement confus. « Eh bien, je n'avais pas pensé à un titre et quand tu as dit que c'était charmant, je me suis dit que c'était très approprié. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Parce que tu l'as inspiré. »

Cette fois elle sauta de ses genoux. « Quoi? »

Edward se leva et la regarda. « Quel est le problème? »

L'incrédulité était gravée sur son visage. « Est ce que cette chanson décrit les sentiments que tu as pour moi? »

Il fit un pas en avant et posa la main sur elle. « Tout à fait. »

Elle recula faisant tomber la main d'Edward. « C'est impossible. »

Il était confus. « Pourquoi? »

Elle secoua la tête et dit, « Si tu avais écrit ça la semaine dernière, ou bien il y a deux semaines quand tu es revenu, j'y aurais peut être cru. Mais... » elle prit une seconde pour se calmer et dit, «Mais ça a été écrit quand nous étions encore au lycée. »

« Oui c'est ça. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent à la confession. Elle savait que c'était possible, mais entendre Edward le confirmer lui fit perdre l'équilibre. « Mais est ce que ça veut dire que tu...as ressenti ça tout ce temps? »

Il fit un pas vers elle, mais quand elle s'écarta, il leva les mains. « C'est ce que j'essayais de te dire. » Il se lécha les lèvres avant de dire, « Je suis amoureux de toi, Bella. » A voix basse, il rajouta, « Je l'ai toujours été. »

Il n'y avait aucun bruit, aucun mouvement, rien. Elle se sentait engourdie et elle ne pouvait pas bouger les jambes. Elle n'avait jamais osé l'espérer, mais maintenant que la vérité lui avait été dévoilée, Bella était paralysée.

Une petite partie d'elle se réjouissait. C'était ce qu'elle avait toujours voulu entendre. Jamais, même dans ses rêves les plus fous, elle n'aurait imaginé que ça arriverait. Une petite partie de son cœur s'était emballé en apprenant qu'Edward l'aimait.

Toutefois, l'autre part, la plus grosse part d'elle-même, ne voulait pas le croire. Elle avait du mal à digérer la vérité et celle ci était à double tranchant. Ça ne pouvait pas être vrai parce que s'il était amoureux d'elle, il ne le l'aurait pas blessée comme il l'a fait.

Le ton d'Edward exprimait son inquiétude. « Bella? Quel est le problème? »

Le son de sa voix s'égara quelque part dans le flou de son esprit. Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre.

« Mais, tu es parti. »

Edward ne s'était pas attendu à cette réponse.

Sa voix lui avait semblé si faible à sa propre oreille, qu'elle répéta plus clairement. « Tu es parti. »

« Je... » Edward regarda ses mains. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de mal. »

« Si tu m'aimais pourquoi tu es parti? »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Je suis parti parce que... je voulais que tu sois heureuse. »

Elle pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Je pensais que tu aurais plus de chance de trouver le bonheur sans moi en travers de ton chemin. »

« Ça n'a aucun sens. » Elle le regarda comme si elle ne le croyait pas. « Tu as arrêté de me parler. Comment ça pouvait aider? Comment est ce que c'était supposé m'aider à trouver le bonheur? »

Edward prit une grande respiration avant de dire, « Emmett est mon meilleur ami. Tu es sa sœur. Je ne voulais pas gâcher notre amitié. »

Bella retenu les larmes qui menaçaient de déborder.

Il continua, « Je ne pouvais pas te dire ce que je ressentais parce que je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir une chance. Si je te l'avais dit, non seulement ça aurait gâché mon amitié avec Emmett, mais je t'aurais perdu par la même occasion. »

« Pourquoi pensais-tu n'avoir aucune chance? »

Il se pinça l'arrête du nez. « Bella, tu avais l'embarra du choix au lycée. »

Elle secoua la tête d'incrédulité. « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? Il n'y avait personne. Personne ne m'a jamais invitée à sortir ou quoi que ce soit d'autre. »

Il lâcha un rire forcé. « Bien sûr que non. Emmett pensait qu'aucun d'entre eux n'étaient assez bien pour toi. »

« Quoi? » Elle semblait furieuse.

« Il... il a rencontré certains gars qui étaient intéressés par toi et il a... il a fait une sélection. »

« Une sélection? » Sa voix avait monté d'un ton.

Il secoua la tête. « Ça n'a pas d'importance parce personne n'a jamais réussi. Sauf un. »

« Qui? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Garrett. »

« Garrett? » Elle réfléchit pendant une seconde avant de dire, « Tu veux dire Garrett Rambler? »

Edward acquiesça brièvement.

« Celui avec qui je suis allé au bal des premières années? »

Il confirma sèchement de nouveau.

« Je ne comprend pas, » dit Bella, frustrée.

« Emmett a dit qu'il était bien et qu'il semblait te rendre heureuse. Il a dit... que tu paraissais déprimée pendant un moment, mais qu'il semblait t'avoir remontée le moral. »

Bella jeta la tête en arrière et soupira. « Garrett était gay. »

Edward cligna plusieurs fois des yeux. « Quoi? »

Elle le regarda. « Il était gay, Edward. A ton avis, pourquoi on s'entendait aussi bien? Il avait le béguin pour Emmett. »

Edward resta bouche bée.

Elle ferma les yeux pour contenir sa douleur. « Tu es parti parce que tu pensais que j'avais une relation avec un homosexuel? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, enfin, pas exactement. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et attendit qu'il s'explique.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Je suis parti parce que je... ne pouvais pas te regarder être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Le visage de Bella s'adoucit.

Edward continua, « Si ça n'avait pas été Garrett, ça aurait été quelqu'un d'autre. Je n'aurais jamais eu une chance parce que je pensais que tu ne me verrais jamais autrement que comme le meilleur ami d'Emmett et je serais toujours resté l'autre frère pour toi. » Il poussa un soupir frustré. « Je ne voulais pas trahir Emmett et... détruire l'amitié qu'il y avait entre toi et moi. »

« Mais alors, pourquoi as-tu arrêté de me parler? Même quand tu es parti à la fac, tu as arrêté de me parler. Nous aurions pu encore rester amis à l'époque. »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste pensé que c'était mieux ainsi. »

« Pourquoi? »

Il la regarda pendant une seconde avant de tourner la tête. « Pourquoi est-ce important? Il n'y a aucune raison de ressasser le passé. Nous avons passé une nuit merveilleuse ensemble et je te dis maintenant que je t'aime. » Il s'approcha d'elle, mais elle s'éloigna.

« Si j'étais toujours au lycée ou encore en première année de fac, j'aurais probablement juste accepté ça et je t'aurais demandé d'effacer ton erreur en me faisant l'amour, mais... » Elle redressa les épaules. « Je ne suis plus cette fille. J'ai eu 7 ans pour y penser. Je mérite d'avoir une explication. »

Edward avait ses mains sur les hanches et regardait par la fenêtre. Son expression reflétait le conflit qui faisait rage à l'intérieur de lui. Après un moment, il dit à voix basse, « Parce que c'était une torture, Bella. J'ai supposé que si je gardais mes distances, je ne serais pas là pour voir quand tu rencontrerais quelqu'un. »

« Mais Alice. Elle a bien dû te le dire. »

Il rit ironiquement. « Elle a toujours mis un point d'honneur à me faire savoir que tu étais célibataire. »

« Alors, si tu savais ça, pourquoi tu n'as jamais appelé? »

Il la regarda avec une expression douloureuse. « J'ai voulu Bella. Tellement de fois, mais après un certain temps... je ne savais pas quoi dire. Tu étais passée à autre chose, et je ne savais pas si j'avais encore ma place dans ta vie. »

Bella se retourna vers la fenêtre afin de contempler la forêt. C'était si calme là bas. L'exact opposé de ce qui se passait dans le solarium. « Tu as réponse à tout. »

Il marcha vers elle, s'arrêtant quelques centimètres derrière elle. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça. J'aurais dû... j'ai tout gâché. » Il baissa la voix. « Mais tu dois savoir que j'ai pensé à toi tout le temps. Je voulais tellement t'appeler et entendre ta voix. »

« Arrête. »

Edward continua. « Je savais qu'un jour tu trouverais quelqu'un et je voulais que tu sois heureuse. Si ça voulait dire que je devais partir loin, pour que tu puisses trouver le bonheur, j'étais prêt à faire ce sacrifice. »

Bella s'éloigna de la fenêtre et d'Edward. Elle alla vers la porte ouverte du solarium.

« Bella, attends! » Il prit son bras.

Elle le retira. « Je ne peux plus t'écouter. »

« Quoi? Pourquoi? » Il la contourna, lui bloquant le passage.

Elle le regarda. « Si Alice n'était pas sur le point de se marier, serais-tu revenu? »

Il hésita. « Oui. »

« Quand, Edward? » Elle croisa les bras. « Quand j'aurais été mariée? Quand j'aurais eu des enfants? »

Il détourna les yeux.

« Quand ça aurait été sûr pour toi, c'est ça? »

Son expression de douleur s'intensifia. « Bella, je voulais seulement ce qu'il y a de mieux pour toi. »

Avant qu'elle ne sache ce qui se passe, son poing entra en contact avec la joue d'Edward. Il ne s'attendait pas à prendre un coup et il tomba, en se tenant la joue. _(Note de la traductrice : Ouch! C'est dur, et vous qui attendiez une après midi coquine!!)_

Elle avait du venin dans la voix. « Tu es un lâche. »

Il la regarda choqué.

Emmett arriva en courant dans le solarium. Il avait entendu les éclats de voix. Comme la porte était ouverte, il jeta un coup d'œil à travers la pièce et quand il vit Edward tomber, il se précipita pour voir ce qu'il se passait.

« Bella, qu'est ce qu'il y a bon Dieu? Est ce que tu viens de frapper Edward? »

Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'Emmett était entré dans la pièce. Sa voix augmenta. « Tu es un lâche. »

Emmet regarda sa sœur, choqué. « Bella. »

Elle continua, « Tu n'as pas fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour moi. Tu as fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour toi. »

Pendant ce temps, Edward s'était relevé et Alice, Rosalie et Jasper se tenaient sur le pas de la porte

Emmett leva les mains et s'approcha d'elle. « Maintenant, attends une seconde. Laisse... »

Elle lui jeta un regard noir. « Reste en dehors de ça, Emmett! »

Il recula.

Elle dit, « Jacob avait raison. »_ (Et nous on aime po quand Jacob a raison!!)_

Edward plissa le front. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire? »

« Jacob avait raison. » répéta-t-elle et puis elle dit, « J'aurais dû en valoir la peine que tu te battes. »

Edward fit un pas vers elle.

Bella recula. « Ne t'approche pas de moi. »

Edward leva les mains. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Je suis désolé que ça t'ait blessée. »

« Ça ne marche pas, Edward. » Elle regarda Emmett puis Edward. « Si tu avais eu le courage de rester et de me dire ce que tu ressentais, je t'aurais dit que je t'aimais. »

Le regard d'Edward était plein de tristesse.

« Emmett aurait été fâché et il aurait eu du mal à l'accepter, mais il aurait dû faire avec parce que je ne t'aurais pas laissé partir. » Elle déglutit. « Je valais la peine que tu prennes des risques. Je valais la peine que tu te battes. »

« Bella. » Il fit un autre pas vers elle.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma le poing de nouveau.

Emmett mit une main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

Bella dit, « Je ne peux pas croire que tu m'aimes. Si c'était vrai, ça n'aurait pas été si facile pour toi de me couper de ta vie. »

« Ça n'a pas été facile Bella. »

« Edward, ça fait 7 ans! » Elle secoua la tête quand il tenta de s'approcher d'elle encore. Elle continua, « 7 ans de rien. Comment cela peut-il être de l'amour? »

Edward demanda « Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu ressentais? »

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité. « Quand, Edward? Tu as arrêté de me parler. Tu m'as évitée comme la peste. À partir du moment où tu as eu ton diplôme, tu m'as traitée comme une étrangère. »

Il passa sa main sur sa bouche.

« Pendant ma dernière année, je me demandais sans cesse ce que j'avais pu faire de mal pour te faire fuir comme ça. Je pensais que tu me détestais. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne pourrais jamais te haïr, Bella. »

Elle rit sarcastiquement. « Vraiment? Parce que ne pas parler à une personne pendant 7 ans ne donne pas cette impression. »

Emmett dit, « Bella, calme toi. »

Elle s'adressa à lui. « Non, Emmett. Tu ne vas pas le défendre. Tu ne vas pas te mettre de son côté. »

Il leva les mains. « Je ne me mets du côté de personne. C'est juste un peu... »

« Quoi? Difficile? » Elle secoua la tête et regarda Edward. « Tu sais, j'ai même essayé de te suivre à la fac, mais tu es parti. Encore. »

Edward avait une expression désolée sur le visage.

Elle avait une main sur la hanche. « Si ça ce n'est un signe qui veut dire que tu ne veux plus jamais voir quelqu'un, je ne sais pas ce que c'est. »

Emmett dit, « Bella, pourquoi est ce que tu le prends si mal? Il t'aime. Ce n'est pas ce que tu as toujours voulu? Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas une chance? »

« Quoi? Comment peux-tu... » Elle regarda Edward puis Emmett. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer, mais elle refusait de pleurer. « Tu savais qu'Edward était amoureux de moi? »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne sortit.

Bella regarda Edward. « Tu as dit à Emmett que tu étais amoureux de moi, avant même de me le dire? » _(Note de la traductrice : C'est comme un petit peu hypocrite de sa part quand on sait qu'Alice, Angela, Rosalie et Jacob sont au courant des ses sentiments pour Edward, non? »_

Edward ferma les yeux et jura.

Elle les regarda avec un mélange de douleur et de colère. « Vous savez quoi, vous, les gars, êtes vraiment fait l'un pour l'autre. Vous êtes vraiment Meilleurs Amis Pour La Vie. »

Bella s'éloigna d'Emmett et Edward et se dirigea vers la porte. Alice, Jasper et Rosalie se tenaient debout dans l'entrée.

Alice dit, « Bella, attends. S'il te plaît. Ne t'en vas pas comme ça. Edward essayait seulement de... »

Bella fit demi-tour pour faire face à Alice. « Tu le savais aussi? »

« Bella, il est mon frère. Je... »

Edward se tenait sur le pas de la porte, il la mit en garde, « Alice! »

Emmett était derrière Edward. « Bells, s'il te plaît. »

Elle secoua la tête ce qui fit couler les larmes sur son visage. « Non. » dit-elle en sanglotant. Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Je ne vais pas vous laisser m'intimider afin que je donne une chance à Edward. » Puis elle regarda Alice. « Je ne vais plus vous laisser me manipuler. » Elle essuya les larmes sur ses joues avec le dos de sa main. « J'ai été une belle idiote. Je pensais que je...que je savais ce qui allait arriver, mais j'étais tellement loin de la vérité. »

Elle regarda Edward avec ses yeux brouillés de larmes. « Tu m'as brisé le cœur quand tu es parti et je pensais que je ne m'en remettrai jamais, mais je l'ai fait. Je pensais que j'avais dépassé tout ça. » Elle s'essuya le visage de nouveau. « Maintenant... je... » Elle était anéantie. Elle se tourna et couru vers la chambre d'amis.

Elle claqua la porte derrière elle et la verrouilla. Elle couru vers la porte qui donnait sur le solarium et la verrouilla aussi. Elle alla vers les portes fenêtres, les ferma et tira les rideaux.

Il y avait déjà quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte, mais elle était trop bouleversée pour reconnaître qui c'était. Elle ne pouvait pas les affronter. Bella entra dans la salle de bain, ferma la porte à clef derrière elle. Elle se laissa glisser à terre le long de la porte. Elle était mal assise sur le carrelage et réalisa que son téléphone se trouvait dans sa poche arrière.

Elle le sortit et était sur le point de l'éteindre, mais se résigna. Elle ne pouvait pas rester ici plus longtemps. Il y avait seulement une personne qui, elle le savait, pourrait l'aider maintenant.

Bella composa son numéro, en espérant qu'il réponde.

Emmett faisait les cent pas dans le salon pendant qu'Edward se tenait devant la fenêtre, observant les arbres. Alice et Jasper étaient assis sur le canapé. Jasper avait passé son bras autour des épaules d'Alice. Rosalie était dans la cuisine à préparer le diner, à la surprise générale.

Bella était enfermée dans la chambre d'amis depuis plusieurs heures. Emmett avant essayé de rentrer par chacune des portes, mais elles étaient toutes verrouillées. Il se maudit lui même, réalisant que c'est lui qui avait enseigné à Bella que si elle était dans une situation de crise, seule, elle devait fermer toutes les portes et les fenêtres à clef.

La conversation était tendue et tout le monde attendait que Bella sorte. Personne ne se sentait capable de la supplier de sortir diner.

C'était le début du crépuscule et le soleil commençait tout juste à descendre derrière les arbres. Edward regardait, sans bouger, le soleil se coucher. Le crépuscule était censé être le moment le plus sûr de la journée. Ça l'aidait à canaliser ses pensées agitées.

Son attention fut attirée vers l'allée quand il vit des phares éclairés la route.

Edward dit, « Quelqu'un vient. »

Emmett s'approcha de la fenêtre. « Est ce un camion? » Il plissa les yeux afin de mieux voir. « Pick up. Il me semble familier. »

Edward dit, « Je ne le reconnais pas. »

Le pick-up noir se rangea derrière les voitures déjà garées dans l'allée. La portière conducteur s'ouvrit et un grand homme à la peau foncée et aux longs cheveux noirs sortit.

Le front d'Emmett se rida. « Que diable fait-il ici? » Il alla vers la porte.

Alice demanda, « Qui c'est? »

Edward répondit, « C'est Jacob Black. »

Alice et Jasper se levèrent. Rosalie entra dans le salon. Edward ne s'éloigna pas de la fenêtre.

Ils pouvaient entendre Emmett questionner Jacob, mais ils ne pouvaient pas entendre les réponses de celui ci.

Après un moment, Emmett réapparu avec Jacob, suivant derrière lui.

Quand ils entrèrent dans la pièce, Emmett se tourna et dit, « Alors, pourquoi es tu là, Jacob? »

Jacob balaya la pièce des yeux. « Je suis là pour ramener Bella à la maison. »

Emmett était en colère. « Quoi? »

Edward fit un pas. « Est ce qu'elle t'a appelé? »

Jacob regarda Edward avec méfiance, mais il acquiesça.

Emmett jura.

Alice mit sa main devant sa bouche. Jasper passa son bras autour de ses épaules à nouveau.

Le visage d'Edward ne reflétait aucune expression.

Rosalie dit, « Hey, Jacob. »

Jacob se tourna en entendant son prénom et vit Rosalie. Il lui sourit.

Emmett lui jeta un regard furieux et le sourire de Jacob diminua. Ensuite Emmett dit, « Elle ne va nulle part. »

Jacob leva les mains. « Elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui s'était passé mais elle semblait vraiment bouleversée. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de rentrer à la maison et que... » Il regarda autour de la pièce avant d'ajouter, « Elle ne supporterait pas de rester ici plus longtemps. »

Emmett jura de nouveau. Il était sur le point de dire autre chose, quand la porte de la chambre d'amis s'ouvrit brutalement.

Bella regarda seulement Jacob et se jeta dans ses bras.

Ce geste fit tressaillir Edward.

« S'il te plaît on peut y aller maintenant? » La voix de Bella était pleine de détresse.

Jacob acquiesça et se poussa sur le côté afin de la laisser passer.

Emmett les suivit. « Bella, tu ne peux pas t'en aller comme ça. »

Bella couru pratiquement jusqu'à la porte et descendit les marches. Puis elle s'arrêta à mi-chemin de la voiture et se tourna vers Jacob. « Mon sac à dos. J'en ai besoin. Il est dans le solarium. Peux-tu aller le chercher? »

« Bien sûr. » Il lui donna les clefs. « Tu peux attendre dans la voiture. »

Elle attrapa rapidement les clefs et marcha vers le pick up.

Emmett l'appela. « S'il te plaît Bella ne pars pas comme ça. On peut résoudre ça. »

Elle se retourna pour voir Edward qui se tenait juste derrière Emmett. Alice et Jasper était un peu plus loin et Rosalie se trouvait sous le porche. Jacob sortit de la maison avec son sac à dos et il marcha vers Bella.

Bella dit, « Je suis désolé, Emmett. Je ne peux pas rester. Je sais que tu... tu vas essayer de me convaincre que je me trompe. Mais je sais que j'ai raison. »

Emmett poussa un soupir frustré. « Bella, tu n'es pas obligée de te décider ce soir. Bon sang, tu n'as même pas diné. Tu as été enfermée dans cette saleté de chambre toute la journée. »

Bella dit, « Ça n'a pas d'importance. Je ne veux plus... » Elle le regarda ensuite Edward.

Jacob était arrivé prêt de la voiture. Il prit les clefs des mains de Bella et la déverrouilla.

Bella marcha vers le côté passager.

Edward fit un pas en avant. « Bella s'il te plaît ne t'en vas pas. »

Elle détourna rapidement son regard d'Edward, sentant les larmes monter.

« Je ne peux plus te regarder sans vouloir... » Elle cligna des yeux afin de faire couler ses larmes et les essuya. Elle avait promis qu'elle ne pleurerait pas avant de partir. Elle se haïssait pour être aussi faible.

Edward fit un autre pas en avant.

Bella dit, « Reste loin de moi. »

Il s'arrêta et leva les mains. « Ok. Mais s'il te plaît. Reste. »

Elle secoua la tête, se tourna et avança sa main vers la poignée de la portière.

« Bella? »

Elle leva les yeux au son de la voix de Jasper. Elle vit qu'il se tenait juste à côté du pare choc avant de la voiture. Elle fut surprise parce qu'elle ne l'avait pas entendu approcher.

« Jasper? »

Il fit un pas vers elle. « S'il te plaît, écoute simplement. »

« Mais... »

« Bella, il fait nuit. »

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il lui demande de rester, mais elle fut prise au dépourvu par sa remarque. Pour la première fois, elle examina les environs entour d'elle, et réalisa qu'il faisait effectivement nuit.

Elle regarda Jasper et remarqua que la lumière du porche était allumée. Elle éclairait le devant de la maison mais cela s'étendait à peine jusqu'à la voiture de Jacob. Elle était si pressée de partir, que Bella n'avait pas réalisé qu'il faisait si sombre.

Jasper continua, « La route n'est pas sûre quand il fait noir comme ça. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu sais ça. Même avec de très bons phares, si tu ne connais pas la route suffisamment bien, elle peut être dangereuse la nuit. »

Jacob dit, « Je peux gérer. »

Jasper répondit, « Je suis sûr que tu peux Jacob, mais si quelque chose arrivait... »

Bella tourna la tête brusquement. « Non, je ne veux pas que Jacob... »

Jacob dit, « Bella, ça va aller. Je peux le faire. »

« Tu peux probablement, mais c'est un gros risque. Si quelque chose vous arrivait, nous ne pourrions jamais... en particulier si tu pars comme ça, Bella. »

Bella ne pouvait pas arrêter de sangloter. « Je ne peux pas rester ici Jasper. » Elle le regarda avec des yeux suppliant. « Mais je ne veux pas que Jacob soit blessé. »

Jasper marcha vers Bella et la prit dans ses bras. « Tu es tellement en colère en ce moment. Ce n'est pas bon de prendre la route dans cet état. Je sais que ton ami Jacob va s'inquiéter pour toi et qu'il va avoir du mal à se concentrer sur la route. »

Jacob était sur le point de protester, mais il ne pouvait pas. Il sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant Bella pleurer si violemment.

« Mais je ne peux pas rester, Jasper. » Sa voix était étouffée dans sa poitrine.

Il lissa ses cheveux. « Reste seulement jusqu'à demain matin. Si tu veux toujours partir, tu pourras. Personne ne t'arrêtera. Il fera jour ce sera plus facile de conduire. »

Après un moment, les pleurs de Bella diminuèrent, mais elle ne leva pas le visage de la poitrine de Jasper. « Je...je ne veux pas qu'il s'approche de moi. »

« Ok. » Dit Jasper dans un ton apaisant. Une fois que la respiration de Bella se fut calmée, il dit, « Tu peux rester dans ta chambre si tu veux. Personne ne te dérangera. »

Bella recula afin de regarder Jasper. « Je pense que ça serait mieux si je m'en allais simplement. »

Il retira les cheveux qui étaient collés sur ses joues, mouillées par les larmes. Puis il dit, « Vas-tu rentrer à l'intérieur? »

« Et Jacob? »

« Il est le bienvenue, aussi. »

Bella regarda Jacob.

Il sortit de la voiture et ferma la portière. « C'est bon. Je dois juste appeler mon père pour lui faire savoir que je vais rester ici cette nuit. »

« Je suis désolé, Jacob. »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. » Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de son père.

Jasper passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella et la guida jusqu'à la maison. Elle se stoppa quand elle vit que les autres n'avaient pas bougé. Elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient encore là.

Jasper fit un geste du menton vers la maison. Edward qui était le plus proche, le vit. Il fut le premier à se retourner. Les autres le suivirent. Une fois qu'ils furent rentrés, Jasper conduisit Bella à l'intérieur.

Quand ils furent dans la maison, Bella vit que le salon était vide. Tout le monde était dans la salle à manger. Jasper conduisit Bella jusqu'à la porte de la chambre d'amis, elle entra en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Jasper rejoignit Alice dans la cuisine et elle se jeta à son coup. « Merci. »

Une minute plus tard, Jacob entra dans la maison. Il vit que les autres se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce. « Où est Bella? »

Jasper fit un signe en direction de la porte devant lui. « Elle est dans la chambre d'amis. »

Il acquiesça, alla vers la porte et frappa. « Bella? C'est Jacob. »

Ils entendirent le bruit du verrou et la porte s'ouvrit. Jacob entra et referma derrière lui. Ils entendirent le bruit de la serrure à nouveau.

Emmett jura.

Edward était debout, les bras croisés et la mâchoire serrée.

Rosalie dit, « Nous devrions finir de préparer le diner. »

Emmett répondit, « On ne va pas manger dans un moment pareil? »

Jasper ajouta, « Bella doit probablement avoir faim. Je pourrais la convaincre de manger quelque chose. »

Edward répliqua, « Jacob pourrait certainement, aussi. » Son ton était dur.

Rosalie poussa un profond soupir. « Bien, je suppose que c'est réglé alors. Le diner sera prêt dans 20 minutes. »

Alice alla aider Rosalie. Jasper et Emmett décidèrent de mettre la table. Edward continua de surveiller la porte de la chambre d'amis. Bella lui avait dit qu'ils étaient juste amis, mais à un moment ils avaient été plus que de simples amis. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas laisser son esprit divaguer de la sorte, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que si elle trouvait du réconfort dans les bras de Jacob maintenant, cela pourrait surement finir par conduire à autre chose.

Il serra les dents. Au fond, il n'avait pas le droit d'être jaloux, spécialement depuis que Bella avait ouvertement affiché sa méfiance envers lui. Il alla vers la porte de la cuisine qui menait vers le lac. Il partit sans dire un mot, sentant que personne ne se sentirait capable de l'en empêcher. Il ferma la porte derrière lui et descendit les marches.

Il avait une sensation de déchirement dans l'estomac. Cela faisait seulement quelques heures qu'il avait passé cette porte avec Bella, avec cette sensation d'espoir enivrante. Maintenant, il sortait par cette même porte et il était si profondément désespéré qu'il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir s'en remettre.

Bella s'assit sur le lit avec son ordinateur portable et les notes pour son examen. Jacob s'assit à côté d'elle, la regardant travailler. Sa présence l'aidait à se calmer et à se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à faire. Elle avançait tranquillement sur son compte rendu, quand soudain, le téléphone de Jacob sonna. Il vérifia le numéro et dit qu'il devait prendre l'appel à l'extérieur.

Elle lui montra les portes fenêtres. Il ouvrit les rideaux et sortit. Il laissa la porte entre-ouverte, surement pour rassurer Bella, sur le fait qu'il se trouvait juste à côté.

Il resta au téléphone pendant environ 15 minutes. Elle ne pouvait pas entendre la conversation, mais à en juger par son ton léger et par ses doux rires, Bella se dit que ce devait être Carlie.

Elle s'appuya contre la tête de lit et mit son cahier de notes de côté. Puis elle se frotta les yeux et s'étira. Son corps et son esprit étaient épuisés.

Fidèle aux paroles de Jasper, tout le monde l'avait laissée tranquille. Elle réalisa que sa tentative de fuite était inhabituelle pour elle. Elle n'avait jamais été du genre à fuir. Non, cette détermination n'était pas la sienne.

Elle poussa un soupir de lassitude et se massa les tempes. Bella détestait être si méchante, mais c'était venu si facilement à ce moment là. C'était tellement peu caractéristique de ses humeurs ordinaires. Elle avait trouvé ça assez épuisant. Elle se demandait comment certaines personnes réussissaient à être aussi amères.

Elle ne désirait pas être si vindicative. En fait, sa rancune ne brûlait plus tel un bucher, mais se rapprochait plus d'une chaleur frémissante.

Plus que tout, elle était maintenant envahit par un sentiment de trahison et d'humiliation. Tout le monde savait qu'Edward était amoureux d'elle. Elle avait deux diplômes de communication elle n'avait jamais deviné. Elle se ventait elle-même d'être capable de comprendre les sentiments des autres, d'être plus emphatique que la majorité des gens, et pourtant quand il s'agissait de ses proches, elle était complètement perdue.

Elle se demanda depuis combien de temps, Emmett et Alice, connaissaient les sentiments qu'avait Edward pour elle. Est-ce qu'Emmett avait dit clairement à Edward qu'il n'était pas assez bien pour elle? Est ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle il était partit? Edward avait dit qu'il avait eu peur de ruiner leur amitié à lui et Emmett. Bella pensa que, peut être, il n'avait pas parlé à Emmett de ses sentiments pour elle, il y a toutes ses années. Mais alors, comment Emmett l'avait il su? Emmett, qui était aussi perspicace qu'une chauve-souris, aurait été en mesure de comprendre ce que ressentait Edward avant elle. C'était bien plus qu'embêtant. C'était humiliant.

Et Alice? Bella avait le cœur lourd en pensant que sa meilleure amie savait pendant toutes ses années les sentiments d'Edward pour elle, mais n'avait jamais pris la peine d'en parler. Certes, Bella cachait à Alice ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward, ou du moins elle essayait. Bella soupçonnais Alice d'être au courant qu'elle éprouvait quelque chose pour Edward, mais cette dernière ne savait pas à quel point ses sentiments étaient profonds jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit les photos dans la chambre de Bella. Elle s'était sentie si vulnérable à ce moment là.

Est-ce qu'Alice connaissait déjà les sentiments d'Edward? Ça expliquerait certainement pourquoi Alice avait voulu la relooker et lui avait acheté tous ces vêtements. Mais, pendant la semaine où elle avait été seule avec Edward, Alice avait été le plus grand obstacle à tout progrès entre eux deux. Et ce week-end? Alice avait admis, sans peine, qu'elle avait eu l'idée de la randonnée afin de leurs permettre d'être seul. Mais au fond, Bella ne voulait pas croire qu'Alice aurait pu être une telle manipulatrice.

Elle avait aussi affreusement honte que Rosalie et Jasper aient assisté à sa crise. Elle ne les connaissait pas très bien, mais elle les aimait et elle se haïssait pour ne pas avoir su garder le contrôle. Maintenant elle avait peur que son comportement leur ait laissé une mauvaise opinion d'elle. Elle se crispa intérieurement en repensant à la manière dont Jasper l'avait raisonnée pour ne pas qu'elle parte. Si elle n'avait pas été si émotive, elle n'aurait pas demandé à Jacob de prendre la route en pleine nuit comme ça.

La haine qu'elle ressentait diminuait lentement et était remplacée par de la culpabilité, des remords, et de l'apitoiement. Emmett lui aurait dit d'évacuer ça, mais elle ne pensait pas que c'était quelque chose que l'on pouvait oublier, puis repartir à zéro. Comment repartir à zéro? Tout ce que Bella croyait savoir était un mensonge.

Elle voulait blâmer Edward, mais elle était trop fatiguée pour lui accorder plus d'attention pour le moment. Quand elle disait que si elle avait été plus jeune, elle l'aurait laissé lui faire l'amour pour effacer ses erreurs, elle avait été honnête, pas vindicative. S'il était revenu plus tôt, elle aurait été plus conciliante et prête à pardonner ce qui était arrivé.

Elle voulait lui pardonner maintenant, mais elle n'était plus une adolescente elle avait réalisé que son amour pour Edward n'était plus le même non plus. Elle l'aimait. Il n'y avait aucun doute. Mais au fil des années, ses sentiments étaient devenus bien plus forts que ceux que l'on ressent lors d'un premier amour.

Pendant l'absence d'Eward, elle avait essayé d'avancer dans sa propre vie. D'une certaine façon elle avait réussi. Elle s'était créée une vie très enrichissante à Seattle. Elle était devenue une adulte indépendante avec une forte volonté. Elle était heureuse.

Même si elle avait eu quelques relations avec d'autres hommes, ses pensées revenaient toujours vers Edward. Elle avait essayé d'aller de l'avant, mais ses efforts avaient seulement renforcé son amour pour lui. C'était un amour qui avait survécu à la peine et à la jalousie. Elle avait aussi appris à apprécier l'expérience d'aimer un homme tel qu'Edward parce que personne ne pouvait être comparé à lui.

Elle s'était fait une raison au fil des années, se disant que leur brouille était juste l'évolution naturelle d'une amitié d'enfance. Vous finissez par vous lasser de l'autre personne. Il lui avait fallu un moment pour accepter la vérité qu'elle s'était créée, mais elle l'avait fait parce que ça l'avait aidée à survivre. Une fois qu'elle avait fini par accepter cette vérité, elle avait été capable de se remettre de la perte d'Edward, toutefois, elle avait continué de l'aimer parce qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Son esprit dériva jusqu'à la nuit dernière. Elle avait essayé de ne pas penser à elle et Edward faisant l'amour, mais maintenant avec toutes les nouvelles révélations, leur nuit ensemble prenait une toute autre ampleur. Bella avait eu tellement peur que tout ce qui s'était passé entre eux ne soit qu'une attraction physique qui avait mené à d'incroyables rapports sexuels. Elle avait presque réussi à se convaincre qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de problème avec ça et que peut être éventuellement les choses auraient pu évoluer par la suite. Maintenant, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que chaque caresse et chaque baiser étaient motivés par tellement plus.

Si c'était vrai, les sentiments d'Edward devaient être très profonds. Mais si ce qu'il ressentait était si intense, comment avait-il pu l'abandonner si facilement?

Bella n'avait pas réalisé qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce que Jacob revienne et s'assoit à côté d'elle sur le lit. Il poussa en arrière les cheveux qui étaient collées sur sa joue.

« Tu devrais essayer de dormir, » dit il.

Elle était déjà allongée sur le lit. « Je suis tellement fatiguée que je devrais pouvoir, mais je n'arrive pas à déconnecter mon cerveau. »

Jacob poussa un profond soupir. « Peut être que tu devrais parler à Edward. »

Elle secoua la tête et les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues. « Non. Je ne peux pas lui parler maintenant. »

Jacob essuya ses larmes. « Après diner, il est allé dans le salon, et il est juste resté assis là, attendant. » Il murmura, « espérant. »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui. « Tu crois que je devrais aller lui parler? »

Il acquiesça.

Bella enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. « Je ne pense pas que je peux. Je... il m'a fait du mal, Jacob. Je ne pense pas que qui que ce soit puisse comprendre. »

« Ouais! Les choses sont vraiment foutues maintenant. »

Elle ne répondit rien. Il avait raison. Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser s'échapper un petit rire.

Il sourit. « Au moins tu n'as pas perdu ton sens de l'humour. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui de nouveau. « Est-ce que j'exagère? Je... il semble que tout le monde attend de moi de juste oublier le fait que, même s'il m'aime, il m'a effacée de sa vie durant les 7 dernières années. Jacob, tu sais mieux que quiconque à quel point ça été dur pour moi. »

Il ferma les yeux et acquiesça. Il ne les ouvrit qu'une minute plus tard puis la regarda. « Je ne m'attends pas à ce que tu pardonnes ça aussi rapidement. »

Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Merci. »

Il lui prit la main. « Mais je sais aussi que tu n'es pas, non plus, le genre de personne à t'apitoyer sur ton sort. »

Elle retira sa main. « Je pense que j'ai entièrement le droit de m'apitoyer un peu. » Elle s'assit. « Toutes ces années, j'ai du me bouger, avancer. Ouais, il y a eu des moments où j'étais triste et où je m'ennuyais d'Edward, mais je n'ai pas versé une seule larme à cause de lui parce que je pensais que nous étions séparés pour de bonnes raisons et qu'il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire contre ça. »

Elle prit une grande inspiration. « Mais maintenant... » Elle stabilisa sa voix. « Comment suis je supposée me sentir sachant qu'Edward avait le pouvoir de changer tout ça? Tout ce qu'il avait à faire était d'appeler. Et il n'a rien fait. »

Jacob n'avait jamais eu beaucoup de tact. « Ok, alors quoi? Il a merdé. C'est un mec, Bella. Les mecs font ce genre de chose. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel et dit, « Tu es bien la dernière personne je pensais voir le défendre. »

« Je ne le défends pas . Je suis juste en train de dire... » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Tu vas sans doute lui demander de te laisser un peu de temps. »

Bella ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine les serra avec ses bras. « Peut être. »

« Peut être? Mon dieu, Bell. Je pensais qu'une fois que tu ne serais plus en colère contre lui, tout ça finirait bien. Ce n'est pas ton genre d'être rancunière. »

« Quoi? Tu crois que je suis en colère? Je suis blessée Jacob. » Elle le regarda. « Je pourrais sortir maintenant et aller lui parler, mais tu sais à quoi je penserais tout ce temps? » Elle serra un peu plus ses genoux. « Je passerais mon temps à me demander s'il va me faire mal à nouveau. »

« Bell... »

« Je sais ce que tu vas me dire. Il m'aime et il ne voudrait pas me faire de mal. »

« Non. » Il leva le menton de Bella pour qu'elle puisse le regarder. « Bien sûr, qu'il pourrait te faire de nouveau du mal. Il ne le ferait pas exprès, mais il y aura des moments où il te blessera et tu te sentiras de nouveau comme ça, mais vous surmonterez ça. C'est juste que cette fois... il a vraiment fait foirer les choses. »

« Ce n'est pas comme oublier un anniversaire ou autre chose. Il est parti pendant 7... »

Jacob leva la main. « Je sais Bella. Mais... » Il prit une grande inspiration. « Tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais... Edward n'est pas parfait. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche et quand elle réussit à enfin sortir quelque chose, elle dit, « Je sais ça. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu es sûre? Parce qu'il est très difficile d'être à la hauteur. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel.

La voix de Jacob était douce. « Ok. Alors peut être que tu ne le vois pas comme un mec ordinaire. Peut être qu'il est au dessus de la moyenne à tes yeux. Si c'est le cas, alors ce serait une sorte d'erreur au dessus de la moyenne, pas vrai? Ce qui le ramènerait dans la catégorie des gars ordinaire, non? »

Elle le fixa avec incrédulité. Elle secoua la tête afin de mettre de l'ordre dans son esprit. Elle se dit que ce devait être parce qu'elle était épuisée que les paroles de Jacob avaient un sens.

Elle dit, « Je vais aller me coucher. »

« Bien. Je vais aller dormir sur le canapé juste là. » Il fit une geste de la tête en direction du salon.

« Est ce que ça va aller? »

« Ouais. Je pense qu'ils ont sorti quelques oreillers et une couverture pour moi, mais je n'en ai pas vraiment besoin. »

Elle lui fit un sourire qui disparut aussitôt.

Il la regarda avec inquiétude. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas maintenant? »

« Je suis tellement désolée de t'avoir embarqué la dedans. Je suis sûr eque tu avais prévu quelque chose avec... »

Il secoua la tête. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Elle comprend. »

« Mais quand même... je suis sûre qu'elle n'était pas très heureuse de te voir prendre la route pour rejoindre une autre femme. »

Il rit. « Je t'ai dit de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça. De plus, » il se leva, « Je lui ai dit que tu étais un peu folle et que tu avais besoin de surveillance. »

« Jacob! »

Il évita de justesse l'oreiller qu'elle venait de lui jeter. Il le ramassa et le lança sur le lit. « Bonne nuit, Bell. »

« Ferme-la. » Elle éteignit la lampe de chevet et se coucha.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et ferma la porte derrière lui. Il fallut, à ses yeux, une seconde pour s'habituer à la pénombre et il tourna la tête quand il vit une silhouette qui se tenait debout devant lui.

« Bon sang. » Il hésita avant de marcher vers le sofa et de s'asseoir. « Est ce que tu vas aller te coucher? »

Edward resta debout à côté du fauteuil. « J'avais espérer la voir. »

Il poussa un soupir. « Elle est allée au lit. »

Edward s'assit dans le fauteuil.

Jacob examina son visage dans le noir. « Euh, tu sais ce que ça veut dire, tu peux aller au lit, aussi. »

« Je ne serai pas capable de dormir. »

« Alors... tu vas juste rester assis ici? Toute la nuit? »

Edward ne répondit pas. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur la porte de la chambre d'amis.

Jacob secoua la tête. « Regarde, c'est inutile d'attendre ici pendant qu'elle est en train de dormir. Tu ferais mieux d'y aller toi aussi. »

« J'ai dit que je ne serais pas capable de dormir, alors... »

Après un moment, Jacob comprit enfin. « Tu as peur qu'elle essaie de partir avant que tu ne puisses la voir. »

Il ne répondit pas de nouveau.

Jacob s'allongea sur le canapé. « Ça ne ressemble pas à Bella. »

« N'a-t-elle pas dit qu'elle voulait partir avant... »

Il leva la main et se rendit compte qu'Edward ne pouvait sans doute pas le voir à cause de l'obscurité. À la place il dit, « Elle n'a rien dit de tel. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois paranoïaque non plus. »

Edward ne dit rien de plus, alors Jacob ferma les yeux. Il aurait préféré ne pas avoir à dormir avec Edward assis à quelques pas de lui, mais si les rôles étaient inversés, Jacob savait qu'il ne voudrait pas laisser l'amour de sa vie toute la nuit sans protection alors qu'un concurrent potentiel se trouvait juste en dehors de sa chambre.

Jacob commençait à s'endormir quand Edward demanda, « Alors, comment va-t-elle? »

Jacob tourna sur lui même. Après une seconde, il dit, « Veux-tu savoir la vérité ou préfères-tu la version édulcorée? »

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour répondre. « La vérité. »

Il poussa un profond soupir. « Elle va mieux que quand je suis arrivée, mais qui sait ce qui peut se passer maintenant qu'elle est dans le noir, seule avec ses pensées. »

Edward jura.

Jacob continua, « C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle n'ait pas son sac de frappe avec elle. Je pense que ça aurait un peu aidé. » Il se tourna sur le côté. « Il y avait eu cette fois où les choses entre nous avaient... dérapé et elle avait donné des coups de pied dans le sac. Et s'était bien abimé les tibias. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent. Il se rappela du jour où Bella s'était bléssée les poings sur le sac. Est-ce qu'elle était énervée contre lui déjà à ce moment là.

Jacob interrompit le fil de ses pensées. « Elle est très en colère. Je ne pense pas l'avoir vue si en colère avant. Bella a toujours... gardé les choses à l'intérieur. Je pense que c'est ce que ça fait de grandir avec un frère comme Emmett et un père comme Charlie. Mais... »

« Mais quoi? »

Il fallut un moment à Jacob pour répondre. « Si tu lui répètes ce que je vais te dire, je le nierais complètement. »

« Effrayé? » Il rit.

« Je ne veux pas ma fâcher avec Bella. »

Edward se crispa. Il avait marqué un point. « Très bien. Je ne dirai rien. » Il ne pensait pas que Bella voudrait lui adresser la parole de nouveau de toute façon.

Jacob prit une grande inspiration et dit, « Je pense qu'elle s'est sentit blessée à propos d'autre chose. Vraiment blessée. Il va lui falloir du temps pour oublier ça. »

« Tu penses vraiment qu'elle pourra? »

Il haussa les épaules, mais comme Edward ne pouvait toujours pas le voir, il dit, « Je ne sais pas. Bella n'est pas quelqu'un de rancunière, mais il va lui falloir du temps pour te faire à nouveau confiance. »

« Pourquoi? »

Jacob leva la tête pour regarder Edward. « Sérieusement? »

Edward se redressa dans le fauteuil. « Comment peut-elle ne pas me faire confiance? Je l'aime. »

« Je sais. Ça devrait être aussi simple, pas vrai? Mais... ça été difficile pour elle pendant que tu n'étais pas là. »

Edward se laissa tomber au fond de son siège. « Je sais. C'est de ma faute. »

Jacob s'assit. « Oui, mais c'est plus que ça. » Il se mit sur le bord du divan. « Elle s'est construit sa propre vie à Seattle et elle est devenue la femme belle et indépendante que tu vois maintenant. Mais il y a toujours eu cette... tristesse cachée. Elle arrivait à faire bonne figure devant Emmett, mais elle ne pouvait pas me le cacher à moi. Je le sais parce que je n'étais pas celui qu'elle attendait. »

Edward plissa les yeux afin d'apercevoir le visage de Jacob dans la pénombre. Sa voix semblait sincère.

Il continua, « Elle était tellement pleine de regrets et maintenant... »

Edward attendit que Jacob continu, mais comme il ne le fit pas, il demanda, « Maintenant quoi? »

Jacob prit une légère inspiration. « Comment décrirais-tu quelqu'un qui a cru quelque chose pendant des années et qui découvre du jour au lendemain que c'était un mensonge? Est ce qu'il y a un mot pour ça? »

Les mots tranchants et blessants, firent immédiatement leur chemin jusqu'à l'esprit d'Edward, mais il fut incapable de s'exprimer. Jacob venait de marquer un point.

Après un moment, Jacob dit, « Qui a préparé le diner de Bella? »

Edward était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que Jacob lui parlait. « Quoi? »

Il répéta la question. « Qui a préparé le diner de Bella? »

« C'était Alice. »

« Tu es sûr? »

Edward s'assit sur le bord du fauteuil. « Ouais. Pourquoi? »

Jacob se tourna afin de lui faire face. « Elle était persuadée que c'était toi. Elle a refusé de manger au début. »

« Quoi? » Il baissa la voix. « Pourquoi? »

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Est ce qu'Alice a laissé quelque chose sur le plateau? » Il repensa au moment où Jacob avait emmené la nourriture dans la chambre. Il n'avait rien remarqué de particulier. Il repassa l'image dans son esprit et quelque chose de violet capta son attention.

Edward demanda, « Est ce qu'il y avait une fleur sur le plateau? »

Jacob réfléchit pendant une minute. « Je crois. » Il se rappela que quand il avait posé le plateau, sur le lit à côté de Bella, elle y avait jeté un coup d'œil puis l'avait vivement poussée loin d'elle. Elle avait pointé la nourriture du doigt en lui demandant ce que c'était et à ce moment là Jacob avait pensé qu'elle était folle. Il réalisa soudain que ce n'était pas le repas qui l'avait contrariée.

Jacob dit, « En fait, ouais. Il y en avait une. J'ai pensé qu'elle était énervée à cause du diner, mais maintenant que j'y pense, elle devait parler de la fleur. »

Edward jura à voix basse.

Jacob continua, « Elle m'a donné le petit vase et m'a demandé de m'en débarrasser. Je l'ai posé dans la salle de bain. Je me suis dit que loin des yeux, loin du cœur. Puis elle a finit par manger. »

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux.

« Quoi? Pourquoi est ce qu'elle piquerait une crise à cause de ça? »

Il fallut un moment à Edward pour répondre, « L'autre soir pendant que nous préparions le diner, elle a parlé de mettre quelques fleurs sur la table. » Il poussa un profond soupir. « Elle a dit qu'il y avait cette fleur, issue d'une des plantes grimpantes qui poussait autour de la terrasse. En fait, maintenant c'est le solarium. Elle a dit qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu ailleurs qu'ici et que c'était ça favorite. »

Jacob attendait d'entendre la suite.

Il continua, « Bella a dit qu'elle n'était pas sûre qu'elle soit encore là, étant donné que la terrasse avait été rénovée et qu'elle voulait vérifier. Elle n'en a pas eu la chance parce que les autres sont arrivés, mais...avant le diner ce soir, j'ai fait une promenade. Je n'avais aucune idée d'où j'allais et je me suis retrouvé à l'extérieur du solarium. » Il réalisa à ce moment là qu'il s'y était rendu parce que c'est à cet endroit qu'il avait embrassé Bella sans hésitation. Il s'éclaircit la voix et continua, « Elle était difficile à voir, mais je l'ai trouvé, la fleur. Il n'y en avait que quelques unes, alors j'en ai pris une. Je n'avais pas fait attention qu'Alice l'avait posée sur son plateau. »

Après un moment, Jacob dit, « Ok. C'est sa fleur favorite. Mais pourquoi est ce qu'elle piquerait une crise? Elle est blessée. Je sais ça, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle fait toute une histoire pour si peu. Peu importe ce qui s'est passé, je me serais attendu à ce qu'elle l'ignore tout simplement »

« Ouais, mais... »

« Mais quoi? »

« Je lui ai demandé pourquoi c'était sa fleur favorite et... elle a dit que lorsque nous étions enfants pendant un de nos séjours estivales ici avec elle... je... je lui en aurais donnée une le jour de notre arrivée. »

« C'est vrai? »

« Je ne m'en rappelle pas vraiment. »

Jacob rit doucement. « Les filles. Elles se souviennent du moindre détail. Est ce qu'Alice était au courant? »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Edward avait menti. Il se souvenait avoir donné cette fleur à Bella, mais il en donnait aussi à Alice et sa mère. Il avait arrêté de leur donner des fleurs quand il avait 12 ans. Emmett s'était moqué de lui à propos de ça et il n'y avait plus jamais repensé. Il n'avait pas réalisé que ça avait tant marqué Bella jusqu'à présent.

Jacob dit, « Tu sais, en quelque sorte, je peux comprendre pourquoi tu es parti et pourquoi tu as arrêté de lui parler. »

Edward accorda toute son attention à Jacob.

Il poursuivi, « Je veux dire, si tu aimes vraiment une personne, tu veux qu'elle soit heureuse, peu importe comment, pas vrai? » Jacob n'attendit pas qu'Edward lui réponde. « Tu pensais vraiment que tu n'aurais aucune chance avec Bella? »

Il lui fallut un moment pour répondre, « Non. Je n'ai jamais pensé qu'elle pourrait ressentir la même chose que moi. »

« Je vais te dire quelque chose, mais je veux que tu saches que je fais ça seulement dans l'intérêt de Bella. »

« Ça va de soit. »

« Bella est devenue... une battante. C'est comme ça qu'elle a réussi à tenir toutes ces années sans toi. Honnêtement, si elle n'avait pas eu Emmett, je ne sais pas si elle s'en serait aussi bien sorti. »

Edward écoutait patiemment.

« Comme c'est une battante, Bella ne comprend pas pourquoi tu es parti. Elle ne comprend pas pourquoi tu l'as abandonnée. »

« Je ne l'ai pas... »

« Je sais que tu ne penses pas l'avoir abandonnée, mais c'est comme ça qu'elle voit les choses. »

« Mais je voulais seulement ce qui était le mieux pour elle. »

« Bon sang. Tu ne lui as pas dit ça, n'est ce pas? »

Il bafouilla. « Si. » Même dans le noir, Edward pouvait voir Jacob secouer la tête.

Jacob demanda, « Qu'est ce qu'elle e répondu quand tu lui as dit ça? »

« Elle n'a rien dit du tout. Elle... » Il se frotta la mâchoire.

« Quoi? »

« Elle m'a frappée. »

Jacob commença à rigoler faiblement, puis il éclata carrément de rire.

« Tu vas réveiller tout le monde! »

Jacob couvrit sa bouche, mais ses épaules tremblaient toujours.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

Il fallut un moment avant que Jacob ne dise, « Tu aurais tout aussi bien pu lui donner une petite tape sur la tête et lui dire qu'elle n'était pas assez grande pour comprendre. »

« Je ne l'ai pas dit dans ce sens. »

« Est-ce que tu as oublié? Elle a un grand frère et le meilleur ami de celui ci qui lui ont toujours dit quoi faire et ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle depuis qu'elle est enfant. » Il secoua la tête à nouveau. « Pour quelqu'un qui est censé être très intelligent, tu es un peu long à la détente. »

« Quoi? »

« Elle a besoin de savoir que tu vas être là pour elle maintenant. Que tu ne vas plus aller nulle part. »

« Je sais. Je... »

« Non. Essaie juste de ne plus te justifier. En fait, moins tu en dis, mieux c'est. Tu vas le lui prouver à travers tes actes. »

Jacob se rallongea sur le canapé.

« Attends, qu'est ce que ça veut dire? Mes actes? »

Il poussa un soupir frustré. « Montre lui que tu ne la quitteras pas. Que tu ne vas pas l'abandonner. » Il tourna le dos à Edward. « Ne t'offense pas. J'ai besoin de dormir un peu. »

« Bien. » Il resta assis dans le noir pendant un certain temps. Finalement, il entendit la respiration de Jacob se stabiliser, signe qu'il venait de s'endormir.

Edward se demanda comment Jacob pouvait être si compréhensif dans un moment pareil. Il aurait pu en profiter pour tirer avantage de la situation et pourtant il semblait que Jacob n'avait pas l'intention de le faire. Edward réalisa que la façon dont ils aimaient tous les deux Bella était complètement différente. Jacob était amoureux de Bella, mais il était prêt à tout faire afin de s'assurer qu'elle soit heureuse. Là était la différence entre eux. Jacob était effectivement là pour Bella même quand elle était bouleversée à cause de quelqu'un d'autre.

Edward réalisa que ce qu'avait dit Bella cet après midi était vrai. Il n'avait pas fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour elle. Il avait fait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour lui. Il ne la protégeait pas elle. Il se protégeait lui même. Il avait pensé qu'en coupant les ponts avec elle, il l'aidait à trouver le bonheur en lui permettant d'être libre.

Toutefois, s'il avait vraiment pensé seulement à son bonheur, il aurait été là pour elle, tout comme Jacob. Il pensait que c'était une preuve de dévotion de se sacrifier pour son bien être à elle, mais finalement, s'il était resté, il réalisa qu'il aurait pu trouver une solution.

Il fallut un certain temps à Edward pour s'assoupir, mais ce fut un sommeil agité. Il ne pouvait généralement pas se souvenir de ses rêves, mais il sut qu'il ne pourrait jamais oublier celui là. Il rêva de Bella assisse devant le feu de camp, la lumière se reflétant sur son visage. Elle lui souriait, son cœur se réchauffa devant l'amour qui scintillait dans ses yeux.

Edward n'était pas sûr de ce qu'il allait faire, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas l'abandonner.

_Note de l'auteur._

_Le morceau de piano d'Edward, « charmant », est en fait une mélange de plusieurs morceaux de piano de Mozart. « La douce » mélodie est inspirée de 'Piano Sonanta n°11 Andante' et la partie « plus suggestive » de la mélodie est inspirée de 'Piano Concerto n°21 second mouvement'._

_Note de la traductrice._

_Ok, alors ne me jetez pas la pierre je vous rappelle que je ne fais que traduire cette histoire et que si ça été dur pour vous de la lire, ça été encore plus dur pour moi de la traduire. Lol! Bon finalement les choses ont dérapé et pas qu'un peu en plus. On va essayer avec ma Beth et ma Juju d'amour de ne pas trop vous faire languir pour la suite, mais c'est vraiment un très long travail, rien que pour cette partie du chap, 27 pages Word! Alors j'espère que malgré la frustration vous nous laisserez tout un tas de reviews avec vos impressions. Est-ce qu'Edward a eu tort? Auriez vous réagi comme Bella? Va-t-elle lui pardonner? Bref merci de nous lire et à bientôt pour la suite._

_Bises de Jeny!_


	18. Assez forte

**Traductrices : Beth et Juliette**

_**Diclaimers**__** : SM est la proprio des personnages. Et Jennlynn de l'histoire.**_

**T/N**** : Vraiment désolées de l'attente pour ce chapitre. Mais on a eu beaucoup à faire ces temps ci. On a chacune nos vies à côté de la traduction. Beth a beaucoup de boulot, Jeny a déménagé et moi (Juju) je viens de passer mes partiels. Je peux vous dire que cette fin de chapitre a été traduite en un temps record. J'ai récupéré à peu près la moitié de Beth samedi et ait tout fait en deux jour ! Mais tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est que 15 jours entre deux publications ce n'est pas grand-chose vu la longueur des chapitres. Jennlynn a publié son chapitre 17 il y a une semaine après **_**2 mois**_** d'attente. Alors voyez qu'il y a pire. Bon on remercie encore toutes les reviews, ça nous fait du bien de savoir que notre travail est apprécié. Et un GRAND MERCI à CLAIRE pour sa relecture ^^ !**

**Allez je vous laisse lire. Enjoy !**

**Juliette**

**___________________________________________**

**Chapitre 14 "Assez forte"**

_When I've shown you that I just don't care_

_When I'm throwing punches i__n the air_

_When I'm broken down and I can't stand_

_Will you be strong enough to be my man?_

- "Strong Enough" by Sheryl Crow

Bella était assise à la table du salon. Ses affaires étaient déjà dans la voiture et Jacob l'attendait. Elle regardait Edward qui dormait sur le fauteuil. Il avait l'air si calme alors que la veille Jacob lui avait dit qu'Edward était très agité. Elle s'approcha de lui pour mieux le regarder et remarqua des cernes sous ses yeux. Elle réalisa que ce serait peut-être mieux qu'elle parte sans le réveiller, sans lui dire au revoir.

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans ses pensées, Edward se réveilla. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement et mirent un moment à s'habituer à la lumière. Une fois complètement réveillé, il écarquilla les yeux en apercevant Bella assise en face de lui.

Il se releva et se mit au bord du fauteuil. Avant qu'elle ne réalise ce qui se passait, Edward prit son visage dans ses mains.

Il la regarda intensément. "Bella? Je ne rêve pas, c'est bien toi?"

"Non, tu ne rêves pas. C'est moi, Edward." Il la regardait comme s'il essayait de mémoriser chaque partie de son visage. Elle sentit sa gorge se serrer.

Edward ferma les yeux et posa son front sur le sien. "Est-ce que ça va?"

"Je vais. . . Je suis venue te dire au revoir. Jacob attend dans la voiture."

Edward tourna la tête et vit que le canapé était vide. Puis il regarda Bella et constata qu'elle s'était reculée et semblait confuse. Il laissa tomber ses mains de son visage.

"Alors, tu pars toujours?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Je . . . Je voulais juste te dire au revoir avant de partir."

Edward voulait dire pleins de choses mais il se souvint de ce que lui avait dit Jacob la nuit derrière. _Moins tu en dis, mieux c'est__._ Il prit une grande inspiration et rassembla toutes ses pensées avant de dire "J'aimerais que tu n'aies pas à partir."

Bella se raidit. "Je pense que c'est mieux que je parte."

Cela lui prit quelques secondes pour accepter de ne pas lui parler de ses sentiments. "Je peux t'accompagner dehors?"

Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette requête. Elle s'attendait à une autre dispute mais il semblait raisonnable et ne paraissait pas vouloir se disputer. Une partie d'elle-même s'était préparée à se disputer, mais maintenant elle ne savait plus quoi penser. S'il tenait à elle, il devait se battre pour elle, non ? Elle ne voulait pas repenser à tout cela.

Bella hocha la tête et se leva.

Edward se leva également mais lui attrapa la main avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne. Ce geste eut pour effet de l'immobiliser. Edward utilisa ce moment pour se rapprocher d'elle et passer devant.

Ils marchaient en silence en direction de la porte puis sous le porche. Il faisait bon dehors et pourtant le soleil ne brillait pas encore, le ciel était tenté d'une couleur grise.

Edward remarqua que Jacob attendait dans la voiture et regardait son téléphone portable. Bella et lui étaient à mi-chemin de la voiture quand il s'arrêta net. Bella était derrière lui et faillit lui rentrer dedans mais se ressaisit à la dernière seconde.

Il se retourna et dit "Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire trébucher."

Elle secoua la tête. "Ca va."

Il tenait encore sa main et fit un pas en sa direction. "Avant que tu ne partes, je voulais te dire que…"

"Edward…"

"Bella, s'il te plait. Je te jure que je n'essayerai pas de t'empêcher de partir."

Elle déglutit difficilement. "Ok."

Il prit une grande inspiration et essaya d'être clair et concis. "Je ne laisse pas tomber."

Bella cligna des yeux. "Quoi?"

"Je ne laisse pas tomber notre relation."

"Edward." Bella baissa les yeux et regarda leurs mains entrelacées. "Je... J'ai juste besoin de temps. J'ai l'impression de devoir faire le point avec moi-même."

"Très bien."

Elle continua "Pour pouvoir faire cela, je ne peux pas rester avec toi... J'ai besoin d'analyser les choses par moi-même. La nuit dernière, j'ai réalisé que je ne savais pas où j'allais et… J'ai l'impression que je ne tiendrai pas et … "

Il prit son visage dans ses mains. "Je comprends, Bella."

"Mais, Edward, je... quand tu dis des choses comme ça… je ne sais pas quoi penser."

Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce. "Je sais qu'il te faudra du temps pour… me faire de nouveau confiance, mais je veux que tu saches que je ne laisse pas tomber. Si tu as besoin de temps, prends tout le temps qu'il te faut. Mais je veux que tu saches aussi que j'attendrai, Bella."

Elle ferma les yeux un instant et profita de ses caresses. "Je…"

Il déposa un baiser sur son front. "Tu dois savoir qu'une fois que tu seras partie, je ne serai pas très loin."

Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vague. "Quoi? Que veux-tu dire?"

Un sourire en coin se dessinait sur la bouche d'Edward. "Tu auras ton espace mais… je ne veux pas être trop éloigné de toi."

Elle secoua la tête pour qu'il enlève ses mais Edward ne lâcha pas son visage. "Edward, il n'y a aucune raison pour que tu …"

"J'en ai marre de rester loin de toi, Bella." Il s'avança vers elle. "Je te promets que tu auras ton espace." Il déposa un autre baiser sur son front. "Mais, si tu … as besoin de moi, je ne serai pas très loin."

Bella fut touchée par la tendresse qui emplissait ses yeux. Une part d'elle-même espérait qu'il ne partirait pas et il semblait déterminé à lui prouver qu'il ne partirait pas.

Elle hésita avant de le prendre dans ses bras et d'enfouir son visage dans son cou. Sa voix était étouffée "Tu diras au revoir à tout le monde"

Il la serra dans ses bras et posa ses lèvres sur le haut de sa tête. "Oui."

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes puis Bella s'éloigna de lui. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder. "J'imagine que ce n'est pas un vrai au revoir si tu pars après moi."

Il laissa échapper un petit rire puis son expression redevint sérieuse. "Je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que je te laisserai ton espace."

Bella mit une seconde avant de réaliser que c'était réellement un au revoir jusqu'au moment où elle serait prête à être de nouveau avec lui. Avant qu'elle puisse contrôler ses sentiments, sa bouche s'écrasa sur celle d'Edward et rapidement leur baiser s'intensifia. Elle ne réalisa que le moment était devenu très passionné uniquement quand elle entendit un grognement provenir de la poitrine d'Edward. Elle brisa alors leur baiser et s'aperçut qu'elle avait les mains accrochées à ses cheveux et qu'il la serrait contre lui empoignant son t-shirt.

Edward portait une expression de stupéfaction sur le visage et sa respiration était saccadée. "Bella?"

Elle retira ses mains de ses cheveux et recula. Edward la relâcha à contrecœur. Au bout d'une minute, elle murmura, "ça… C'était censé être un baiser d'au revoir. Je me suis un peu... emportée."

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward. "J'aime bien quand tu t'emportes."

Elle sentit ses joues brûler "Je dois y aller." Elle se retourna et vit la voiture. Jacob regardait toujours son téléphone portable. Elle se maudit et se demanda s'il avait vu toute la scène.

"Très bien." Il l'embrassa sur la joue "Fais attention."

Elle lui fit un petit sourire avant de se diriger vers la voiture. Elle ouvrit la porte côté passager et monta. Jacob ferma son portable et fit un signe de la tête en direction d'Edward avant de démarrer. Jacob mit un moment avant de rejoindre l'autoroute.

Pendant que Jacob conduisait, Bella lança un regard derrière elle et vit qu'Edward se tenait toujours sur l'allée. Elle le perdit de vue après le premier virage.

Bella se retourna et regarda le paysage à travers la vitre.

Une fois tous les virages passés, ils atteignirent l'autoroute. Jacob demanda alors "Tu es sure de vouloir partir?"

Bella regarda Jacob et répondit "Oui."

"On ne dirait pas."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je disais juste au revoir."

"Vraiment? C'est une drôle de façon de dire au revoir."

Elle se raidit. "Tu as tout vu, c'est ça?"

"C'était difficile de louper ça."

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer. "Je ne … je n'avais pas prévu de…"

Il leva une main. "Ça va. Tu n'as pas à te justifier."

"Non, c'est juste que… j'espérais pouvoir partir sans devoir le voir mais… il a dit des choses…"

Jacob attendait qu'elle continue.

"Il a dit qu'il ne laisserait pas tomber et que… qu'il en avait marre de rester loin de moi."

"Et ça t'a énervée?"

"Au début, j'étais un peu en colère. J'ai pensé qu'il essayait de me faire rester mais il a également dit qu'il me laisserait du temps pour réfléchir à tout ça."

"Et ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais?"

"Oui, mais… il a également dit qu'il partirait tout de suite après moi."

Jacob rigola.

"Quoi?"

Il leva les épaules. "Il n'est pas très subtil, si?"

Bella ne répondit rien.

Au bout d'un moment, il ajouta "Tu n'as pas l'air énervée à propos de ça."

Bella réfléchit un instant et répondit "Non, je ne crois pas."

"Comment tu te sens alors?"

"Je… stupéfaite. Je ne sais pas encore si je le crois."

"Il a l'air d'être le genre d'homme qui une fois qu'il a décidé quelque chose, ne revient pas dessus."

Cette fois, Bella réussit à rire. "Tu peux le dire."

"Et tu es d'accord avec ça?"

"D'accord avec quoi?"

"Il ne va pas laisser tomber, Bella. Il va devenir ton admirateur personnel. Tu es d'accord avec ça?"

Bella rit. "Je ne dirais quand même pas ça."

Il dit sur un ton taquin "Et puis il va t'épier à travers la fenêtre de la salle de bain."

Elle le frappa sur le bras. "Tais-toi, Jacob."

"Et enfin il va te suivre en voiture. Tu le verras de partout."

"Jacob!"

"Il sera partout où tu iras et il dira quelque chose du style 'Oh, quelle coïncidence. Je me promenais sur ce chemin moi aussi.' "

Elle secoua la tête.

Il continua "Puis tu ne pourras plus sortir avec personne. C'est si triste. Tu es sûre de vouloir de lui près de toi?"

"Jacob, je pense qu'il était sincère quand il a dit qu'il me laisserait mon espace."

"Bien sûr."

"Il l'était. Il a dit que lorsque je serais prête, il reviendrait me voir."

Quelques minutes plus tard, Jacob demanda "Combien de temps comptes-tu le laisser attendre?"

"Je n'ai rien de prévu. J'ai juste besoin de me concentrer sur moi-même en ce moment. Je suppose que je serai prête quand je serai prête."

Il rigola. "Très bien."

"Quoi?"

"C'est juste que… je suppose que s'il attend depuis 7 ans, il peut bien attendre un ou deux ans de plus."

Bella regard Jacob désespérée. "Un an ou deux? Tu penses que ça me prendra autant de temps de clarifier les choses avec moi-même?"

"Je ne sais pas, Bella." Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. "Regarde le temps qu'il t'a fallu pour te rendre compte qu'Edward était amoureux de toi."

Cette fois, Bella le frappa dans la jambe.

Jacob jura. "Nom de Dieu, Bella!"

"Malgré ce que tu penses, ça ne va pas me prendre un an pour mettre à plat les choses. Je ne sais pas combien de temps cela prendra, mais…" Elle hésita avant de dire "savoir qu'Edward n'abandonnera pas, m'aide."

Jacob massait sa jambe et dit "Ça va laisser une trace."

"Tant mieux."

"Carlie ne va pas apprécier."

"Est-ce que tu comptes lui dire que tu t'es fait frapper par une fille?" demanda-t-elle d'un ton moqueur.

"Et bien, elle va se demander comment je me suis fait ça."

Elle le regarda masser l'endroit qu'elle avait frappé quelques instants auparavant et leva un sourcil vers lui. "Mais comment saurait-elle? Ce n'est pas comme si tu allais lui montrer ta jambe, si?"

Jacob serra les poings autour du volant.

Bella remarqua sa réaction. "A moins que… toi et elle…"

Jacob plissa le front "Bella."

Bella écarquilla les yeux "Oh mon…"

"Bella, avant que tu…"

"Toi et Carlie avez déjà…"

"Attends, tu ne comprends pas. Nous…"

"Non. Ne me dis rien." Elle leva une main. "S'il te plaît."

Jacob ralentit la camionnette et se gara sur le côté. C'était relativement tôt et il n'y avait pas beaucoup de voitures sur la route.

"Jacob, que fais-tu?"

Il hésita avant de se tourner pour faire face à Bella. "Je t'avais dit que moi et Carlie avions décidé d'attendre mais nous avons… passé quelques nuits ensemble."

Le visage se Bella s'adoucit. "Je comprends Jacob."

Il leva les sourcils. "C'est vrai?"

Elle hocha la tête. "Oui je comprends."

Jacob regardait à travers le pare-brise. « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était ennuyeux d'être amoureux de quelqu'un. De voir la même personne le soir quand tu te couches et le matin quand tu te réveilles. Je pensais que mon intimité me manquerait ou que je serais content de ne pas avoir à sentir l'halène de quelqu'un d'autre le matin, mais… tout ça semble être de ridicules excuses quand… ». Il se ressaisit et regarda Bella. « Désolé, je ne voulais pas parler de tout ça »

Bella lui adressa un petit sourire. "Non, j'ai saisi. Je pense que c'est merveilleux que tu sois si proche de Carlie."

Il baissa les yeux. "Elle m'a dit qu'elle n'aimait pas se réveiller le matin sans moi. Je n'arrive toujours pas à réaliser à quel point je suis chanceux. Elle me manque déjà."

"Ouais."

"Je ronfle des fois."

"C'est pas si terrible que ça si tu dors avec un oreiller sur la tête."

Il la regarda et plissa les yeux en réponse à sa moquerie. "Et bien, au moins moi je ne parle pas pendant mon sommeil."

"Moi non plus."

Il rigola au son de la voix peu assurée de Bella. "Je suis sûr qu'Edward t'a entendu parler pendant ton sommeil."

Elle se sentit rougir.

Les épaules de Jacob commençaient à bouger à la vue de son visage rouge.

Bella se retourna et croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine. "Peu importe. On peut y aller maintenant?"

"Attends, il ne t'a pas encore entendu parler en dormant?"

"Je ne parle pas pendant mon sommeil quand je suis avec lui."

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire et de redémarrer la voiture. "C'était donc lui la solution."

"Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça avant."

"Bella, une fois tu as hurlé 'Pas les pingouins! S'il vous plaît! Pas les pingouins!'. J'ai cru que quelqu'un essayait de s'introduire dans la maison."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. "Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ressortes l'histoire des pingouins."

Jacob était de nouveau sur la route et conduisait rapidement. "Je suis sûr qu'Edward adorerait cette histoire."

Bella ouvrit grand les yeux et se retourna vers lui. "Tu n'as pas intérêt à lui dire."

Il leva une main. "Bien sûr que non mais ça serait quand même très drôle."

"Tu crois que Carlie trouverait amusant le fait de savoir que tu te balades nu le soir en te brossant les dents?"

"Je ne fais jamais ça!"

Elle leva les épaules. "Non, mais je pense que ce serait marrant de te voir essayer de l'en convaincre."

"C'est bas, Bella."

"De la part de celui qui voulait raconter à Edward l'histoire du pingouin, c'est gonflé. Je ne veux pas qu'il sache."

"Très bien. Pas d'histoire de pingouin. Ce sera notre secret."

"Et tu as intérêt à ne pas le dire non plus à Carlie."

"Quoi? Pourquoi pas?"

Sa bouche était ouverte. "Comment penses-tu qu'elle prendrait le fait que tu saches qu'une autre femme parle pendant mon sommeil? Elle en viendrait à une seule conclusion."

Cela prit une seconde à Jacob pour comprendre. "Je vois ce que tu veux dire."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel une nouvelle fois.

Il hésita avant d'ajouter "J'aimerais que tu la rencontres."

Bella ne s'attendait pas à cette demande. "Oh, moi? Vraiment?"

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. "Oui. Pourquoi est-ce si dur à imaginer? Elle sait que tu es très importante pour moi et elle veut te rencontrer."

"Oh. Et bien, ouais. Ok."

"Essaies de retenir ta joie" dit-il sur un ton sarcastique.

"Ce n'est pas ça. C'est juste que… ça ne va pas être un peu bizarre?"

"Pourquoi?"

Elle secoua la tête. "Jacob."

"S'il te plaît, Bella. Elle est très importante pour moi et je veux que tu la connaisses."

"Bien sûr, je veux la rencontrer, mais…" Elle passa une mèche de cheveux derrière l'oreille. "Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aimera beaucoup."

Il prit sa main. "Bien sûr que si."

"Pourquoi aimerait-elle quelqu'un qui a une relation discutable avec son petit ami et qui reste toujours en contact avec?"

"Ce n'est pas vrai et tu le sais."

Bella soupira. "Je n'aimerais pas rencontrer une fille avec laquelle Edward est sorti et qui est restée son ami."

Son front se plissa. "Premièrement, je ne suis pas Edward. Deuxièmement, …" Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. "Alors tu penses que Carlie pourrait être jalouse?"

Bella lui adressa un regard exaspéré puis dit "Il n'y a pas de quoi être fier ou excité à ce sujet."

Son expression redevint sérieuse. "Tu as raison, je sais." Il se concentra sur la conduite, mais au bout d'un moment, il dit "Mais c'est quand même assez cool."

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et secoua la tête.

Le reste de la route se fit dans une ambiance amicale. Jacob n'aborda plus le sujet d'Edward, ce que Bella apprécia. Il avait toujours su la soutenir ou lui faire oublier ses problèmes un moment.

Quand ils arrivèrent chez Bella, Jacob l'accompagna à l'intérieur mais elle sentait qu'il était anxieux à l'idée de retrouver Carlie. Elle lui dit qu'elle se sentait bien et qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester. Jacob fut soulagé et partit rapidement. Toutefois, avant de partir, Jacob lui précisa que si elle avait besoin de lui, elle pouvait l'appeler n'importe quand.

Bella apprécia ce geste mais ne pensait pas avoir besoin de l'appeler de nouveau. Tout du moins, pas pour le moment. Il semblait que la relation entre lui et Carlie débutait et elle ne voulait pas être un problème pour eux.

Elle regarda ses bagages dans l'entrée. C'était dur pour elle d'essayer d'analyser les relations des autres alors qu'elle n'arrivait même pas à analyser la sienne. Elle décida de ne pas déballer ses affaires et prit le téléphone. Si Edward avait dit vrai et elle n'en doutait pas, il serait de retour rapidement. Elle décida que pour analyser la situation, elle ne pouvait pas rester dans un endroit où Emmett serait toujours là pour la harceler de parler à Edward.

* * * * *

Edward n'avait pas encore arrêté la voiture qu'Emmett en sortit. L'ambiance au cours du voyage avait été tendue et Emmett n'avait pas eu l'air gêné qu'Edward dépasse les limitations de vitesse afin de rentrer plus vite. Ils auraient du rentrer plus tôt mais le ferry avait prit du retard et ils avaient du attendre une heure.

Edward gara la voiture, descendit et se dirigea vers Emmett puis s'arrêta. Ce matin même, il avait promis à Bella qu'il lui laisserait son espace et là il était sur le point d'entrer dans sa maison. Il se tenait près de la voiture, attendant qu'Emmett lui dise qu'il pouvait entrer.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Emmett se tenait près de la porte d'entrée et demanda "Pourquoi ne rentres-tu pas?"

"Je…" Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. "J'ai dit à Bella que je lui laisserais de l'espace."

Emmett soupira. "Je pense que tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça, elle n'est pas là."

Edward se repoussa de la voiture et marcha en direction de la maison. "Comment ça?"

Emmett se mit de côté pour le laisser entrer. "Elle n'est pas ici."

Il regarda sans le salon et demanda "Tu penses qu'elle est toujours chez Jacob?"

Emmett secoua la tête et montra une lettre. "Elle est partie."

Edward prit le papier et le lit.

_Emmett,_

_Je vais rester chez Angela quelques jours. Je serai de retour dans une semaine. _

_Bella_

C'était court mais précis. Edward eut besoin de relire la lettre quelques fois. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de croire que le message allait changer et que Bella allait arriver.

Edward leva les yeux et vit Emmett au téléphone. "A qui…"

"Bella?" demanda Emmett.

"Oui, c'est moi. Tu as eu mon message?"

Emmett soupira et passa une main sur son front. "Ouais, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire? Pourquoi est-ce que tu dois rester chez Angela ?"

"Edward est avec toi?"

"Oui…" prononça-t-il puis il s'arrêta et cligna des yeux. "Ecoute, Bella, je…"

"J'ai besoin de me concentrer sur mes examens et je ne peux pas le faire si je suis … distraite."

"On voulait juste s'assurer que tu allais bien."

"Je vais bien. Après que Jacob m'ait déposée, j'ai appelé Angela."

"Tu n'es pas obligée de rester éloignée." Emmett marchait dans le salon. "Tu aurais été bien ici."

"Emmett, ça n'aurait pas été bien. Regarde, tu essaies déjà de…"

Il leva une main même si Bella ne pouvait pas le voir. "Je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Je suis juste… inquiet."

Il y eut un silence pendant une minute avant que Bella ne dise "Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes, je vais bien. Une fois que les examens seront passés, je rentrerai. Je veux juste… j'ai juste besoin de me focaliser et … être chez Angela m'aide beaucoup."

"Ok." Il jeta un œil à Edward qui attendait. "Tu veux dire quelque chose à Edward?"

"Emmett."

"Il est juste à côté Bell. Tu n'es pas obligée de dire grand-chose, juste… "

"Je dois y aller."

"Attends, Bell."

"Au revoir, Emmett."

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand il entendit qu'elle avait raccroché. Il jura après lui-même.

Edward dit "Tu n'étais pas obligé de faire ça."

Emmett regarda son ami "Tu ne voulais pas lui parler?"

"Bien sûr que si mais… je pense qu'on s'est dit tout ce qu'il y avait à dire ce matin."

Emmett étudia son ami un instant puis demanda "Tu veux une bière?"

Edward fit un petit sourire et répondit "Bien sûr." Il le suivit dans la cuisine.

Emmett ouvrit le frigo et en sortit deux bières. Il en offrit une à Edward et prit l'autre pour lui. Puis Emmett retourna dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé. Edward s'assit près de lui. Emmett attrapa la télécommande sur la table basse et alluma la télé. Il zappa sur plusieurs chaînes avant de s'arrêter sur ESPN.

Ils restèrent là en silence, buvant leurs bières et regardant leur émission de sports. Edward se demandait à quoi pensait Emmett à ce moment précis. Il lui lança un regard et constata qu'il semblait calme. Edward regarda la télé de nouveau. Il était impressionné par la capacité d'Emmett à faire la part des choses.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett dit "Bella a dit qu'elle reviendrait après les examens."

"Oh. C'est bien."

"Ouais, je pense comprendre pourquoi elle a voulu partir. Ici, on ne fait que boire des bières et regarder les émissions de sport à la télé. Je pense que ça l'aurait rendue folle."

Edward rigola. "Je ne serais certainement pas resté si elle avait été là."

Emmett regarda Edward. "Pourquoi pas?"

Edward prit une grande gorgée de bière avant de répondre "Je ne veux pas la pousser, Emmett. Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps et je veux le lui donner. Si ça signifie qu'après elle me donnera une nouvelle chance, alors j'attendrai."

Emmett acquiesça "Ouais, mais… qui sait combien de temps ça va prendre?"

Edward regarda Emmett et lui fit un petit sourire "Je l'attends depuis plus de 7 ans. Si je ne peux pas l'attendre un peu plus, alors c'est que je ne la mérite pas."

Emmett examinait le visage d'Edward. "Bon dieu, t'es vraiment amoureux d'elle."

Edward ne répondit pas et regarda la bouteille dans sa main.

Ils se remirent à regarder les émissions de sports et lorsque la coupure pub arriva, Emmett dit "Donc, tu es amoureux d'elle depuis le lycée?"

Edward fut surpris par cette question. Il s'étonnait encore qu'Emmett s'intéresse à lui et Bella. Cela n'aurait pas du le surprendre puisque dès qu'il s'agissait de Bella, Emmett se sentait concerné.

Edward se raidit et répondit « Euh… oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. »

"Donc…" Emmett posa sa bouteille vide sur la table. "Tu n'as jamais rien dit parce que tu avais peur que je m'énerve?"

"Oui je crois."

"Et bien, tu avais raison."

Edward regarda Emmett.

Il continua "Mais… peut-être que c'est mieux que tu n'aies rien dit."

Edward leva un sourcil vers lui.

Emmett posa ses mains sur son visage. "J'étais un vrai idiot au lycée et je n'aurais certainement pas su me contrôler. Ça aurait mal fini."

Edward posa lui aussi sa bouteille sur la table. "Alors, qu'est-ce qui a changé?"

Emmett mit un moment avant de répondre. "Ne le dis pas à Bella mais j'ai toujours senti qu'il y avait quelque chose … de bizarre chez elle."

Edward leva les sourcils.

Emmett leva une main. "Pas bizarre dans le sens folle mais… je ne sais pas. C'était comme si elle prétendait aller bien mais qu'en fait c'était faux. La plupart du temps, elle allait bien mais parfois je sentais que… quelque chose n'allait pas. "

Edward se souvint que Jacob lui avait dit que Bella était assez douée pour cacher ses sentiments, mais ça devenait clair qu'elle n'était pas aussi douée qu'elle le pensait pour cacher ses vrais sentiments.

Emmett continua "Je n'ai jamais pensé que… je n'ai pas réalisé que peut-être elle…" Il regarda Edward. "Mon pote, si elle est amoureuse de toi depuis le début… j'ai vraiment merdé."

Edward se redressa. "Non, Emmett. Ce n'est pas de ta faute."

Emmett secoua la tête. "Ce que je veux dire c'est que maintenant tout s'explique. Elle s'est toujours demandée pourquoi tu étais parti et je pensais qu'elle voulait juste savoir. Je n'ai jamais imaginé que…"

"Ecoute, Emmett. Si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, blâme moi. C'est moi qui ai été idiot. J'ai pensé que si je me taisais et partais, elle trouverait quelqu'un et serait heureuse. Mais, je…" Il ne put s'empêcher de se raidir. "Je n'aurais jamais du partir. J'aurais du…" Il regarda Emmett et lui fit un petit sourire. "J'aurais du te mettre en colère."

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Edward s'assit et laissa tomber sa tête sur le canapé. "Mais ce qui est fait est fait et maintenant… je veux juste prouver à Bella que je ne l'abandonnerai plus. Que… je serai là pour elle et…"

Emmett s'aventura à dire "Peut-être que tu as raison. Peut-être que c'est mieux que les choses se soient passées ainsi. Je n'aurais pas réalisé que tu étais le meilleur homme possible pour Bella si je n'avais pas vu les autres gars avec lesquels elle est sortie. "

Edward se mit à rire. "Merci. Je suis le gagnant par défaut alors, c'est ça?"

"Non." Emmett secoua la tête. "Mon père est d'accord avec moi sur le fait que personne n'est assez bien pour Bella, et je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je la protège autant." Emmett leva la télécommande et éteint la télévision. "Mais, si elle devait choisir quelqu'un, j'aimerais qu'elle est le bon sens de te choisir."

Edward était étonné. "Emmett?"

Il leva une main et continue "Ce n'est pas que je pense que tu es assez bien pour Bella mais… s'il existe une possibilité que tu la rendes heureuse, moi ou mon père ne pouvons nous opposer à votre relation."

Edward ne savait pas quoi dire. Il n'avait jamais entendu Emmett parler de quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'une façon aussi attentionnée auparavant. Emmett avait vraiment beaucoup de tendresse pour Bella.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett s'étira et dit "Je meurs de faim. Je vais commander une pizza. Tu en veux ?"

Edward rigola. "Bien sûr, je vais juste appeler Alice pour lui donner des nouvelles. "Très bien." Emmett le leva et alla chercher le numéro de la pizzeria dans la cuisine.

Edward sortit son téléphone et appela Alice. Celle-ci répondit dès la première sonnerie.

"Edward? Est-ce que tout va bien?"

"Ouais. Tout va bien."

"Tu as parlé à Bella?"

"Non, elle n'est pas ici."

"Quoi? Où est-elle? Elle va bien?"

Edward soupira. "Elle va bien. Elle est chez Angela."

"Angela?"

Edward remarqua le ton blessé de sa voix. "Elle a dit qu'elle avait besoin de se concentrer pour ses examens. C'est pour ça qu'elle est partie."

"Donc, tu lui as bien parlé?"

"Non. Emmett lui a parlé."

Après une demi-minute, elle demanda "Tu penses que je devrais l'appeler?"

Edward hésita avant de dire "Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée."

"Tu penses qu'elle ne veut pas me parler?"

"Je dis juste que… elle ne voulait même pas parler à Emmett. Elle a été très claire sur le fait qu'elle voulait rester seule."

"Mais… je veux juste… aider."

"Je sais, mais… je pense qu'elle a besoin d'être seule. Elle a dit qu'elle reviendrait après ses examens."

"Ils se finissent quand?"

"A la fin de la semaine"

Alice laissa échapper un soupir frustré.

"Je suis sure qu'elle n'oubliera pas le mariage." ajouta Edward.

"Tu penses que je me soucie de ça?"

"Alice, je…"

"Je sais qu'elle n'oubliera pas le mariage. Elle viendra malgré ce qu'il se passe. C'est… c'est une très bonne amie et elle ne m'a jamais laissée tomber."

"Tu as raison."

"Si elle est vraiment en colère, elle viendra seulement parce qu'il le faut. Mais je m'en fiche. On verra après. Une fois le mariage passé, si elle ne m'a toujours pas pardonnée, elle ne fera plus semblant d'être amie avec moi. Ce n'est pas le genre à se battre ou à faire des histoires. Elle arrêtera juste… d'être mon amie."

Edward le leva et marcha en direction de la fenêtre. "Alice, ne t'inquiète pas. Toi et Bella êtes amies depuis tellement longtemps que je ne pense pas que Bella te jettera comme ça."

Alice renifla. "Tu as raison. Je… j'ai l'impression que c'est ma faute. J'aurais du..."

Edward passa les doigts dans ses cheveux. "Pourquoi vous pensez tous que c'est de votre faute? Alice, ne t'en veux pas. Tu n'es en rien responsable de mon erreur."

"Je pense juste que si je vous avais parlé à toi ou à Bella, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes."

"Qu'aurais-tu pu dire?" Puis Edward comprit. "Tu étais au courant des sentiments que Bella avait pour moi?"

"Non. Enfin, elle n'a jamais rien dit. En fait, elle mettait un point d'honneur à ne pas en parler." Elle s'énerva après elle-même. "Mon dieu. Cette réaction aurait du me mettre sur la voie."

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Dès qu'elle voulait cacher quelque chose, elle se forçait à agir comme si ça n'existait pas. J'aurais du comprendre."

"Alice, il n'y avait aucun moyen de comprendre."

"Non, mais j'avais des doutes."

"Ah bon?"

"Ils n'ont jamais été confirmés avant… et bien, avant que tu reviennes."

"Que s'est-il passé?"

"Je ne sais pas. J'avais juste cette intuition puis…"

"Quoi?"

"Je… j'ai promis de ne rien dire."

"Alice, dis moi."

Elle soupira. "Et bien, le jour où je suis allée voir Bella avant qu'elle ne vienne chez nous, je l'attendais dans sa chambre et j'ai vu…"

"Les photos?"

"Oui. Comment tu les sais?"

"Je les ai vues aussi."

"Quand?"

"Le matin juste avant qu'on aille au chalet."

"Tu lui as dit quelque chose?"

"Non, je.. ne savais pas quoi dire."

"Je suis désolée de ne t'avoir rien dit à propos de tout ça."

"Si elle ne voulait pas que tu me le dises, alors il n'y avait rien que tu pouvais faire."

"Mais si j'avais fait quelque chose, alors…"

"Non, Alice. Tu ne peux pas t'en vouloir et tu ne peux pas réparer ça."

"Mais, Edward…"

"Alice, les choses s'arrangeront d'elles-mêmes. "

"Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr?"

Il haussa les épaules. "Je… je dois y croire. Je ne peux pas accepter qu'on soit arrivé à ce stade de notre relation et que tout ça soit fini maintenant."

"Je suis contente d'entendre ça."

Au bout d'un moment, Edward ajouta "Je déjeune avec Emmett alors je rentrerai assez tard."

"Très bien."

"Essaies de rester en dehors des problèmes, ok?"

Alice rigola.

Ils se dirent au revoir puis Edward raccrocha.

Emmett demanda "Comment va Alice?"

Edward se retourna et vit qu'il se tenait vers la porte un sandwich à la main. "Elle va bien. Un peu secouée mais ça va. Je pensais que tu allais commander à manger."

"Je l'ai fait. J'attends le livreur."

"Alors pourquoi manges-tu un sandwich?" _(Note de la traduction: je me posais exactement la même question…)_

"Oh, c'est juste pour me faire tenir le temps que la pizza arrive." _(Note de la traductrice : Ok, on va dire que c'est la logique d'Emmett…)_

Edward secoua la tête.

Emmett demanda "Tu en veux un?"

"Non, je vais attendre la pizza."

"Une autre bière alors?"

"Oui, pourquoi pas." Edward ramassa les bouteilles vides et suivit Emmett dans la cuisine.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après midi à manger et à parler de sports. Ils ne parlèrent pas de Bella. Edward ne savait pas s'il arriverait à reparler de leur relation.

Il fut très surpris d'apprendre qu'il n'y avait pas que Bella qui avait été affectée par son départ, mais aussi Emmett et Alice. Même s'ils ne lui avaient jamais dit directement, il pouvait dire dans la façon dont ils agissaient envers lui qu'il leur avait manqué et qu'ils étaient heureux de l'avoir avec eux. Edward se sentit complètement idiot. Il ne méritait pas leur compréhension, mais il était content de l'avoir.

Après le déjeuner, Edward rentra chez ses parents. Il commença à défaire ses bagages et il fut surpris qu'Alice n'essaye pas de venir lui parler de Bella. Toutefois, Jasper lui dit qu'elle et Rosalie étaient sortis s'occuper de détails du mariage. Il était soulagé que Jasper semble comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul.

C'était sympa d'être de retour dans sa propre chambre, mais des souvenirs de partage de son lit avec Bella les quelques nuits où elle avait été là lui revinrent dans l'esprit. Il s'allongea dessus, repensant à la nuit où elle était restée avec lui dans sa chambre et se repassa leur conversation. Il réalisa même que les sentiments de Bella étaient évidents. Elle était heureuse d'être dans ses bras et quand elle n'y était pas, cela semblait la déranger. Il réalisa que s'il l'avait embrassé ce matin là, les choses auraient été différentes au chalet.

Ou peut être que c'était inévitable.

Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'échapper au fait qu'il l'avait quitté. Qu'il l'ait embrassée dans son lit ou au chalet, les raisons pour lesquelles il était parti auraient fait surface de toutes façons et il imagina que ça aurait eu à chaque fois les mêmes conséquences. Bella aurait été blessée par la vérité.

Et la vérité était que des années auparavant, il n'avait pas voulu partager ses sentiments avec elle de peur que Bella ne ressente pas la même chose. La vérité était qu'il avait eu peur d'être blessé. Bella avait raison. Il était lâche et il ne pouvait pas la blâmer d'avoir eu cette réaction à la vérité.

Il se doucha et décida après de finir de travailler sur son devoir. Il avait besoin de quelque chose pour éloigner son esprit de Bella.

* * * * *

« Tu es sûre que c'est bon Angela ? Je veux dire, je sais que je te préviens... »

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Ne t'inquiète pas. » Angela posa une couverture et un oreiller sur le canapé.

« Mais et ta colocataire ? Tu es sûre qu'elle est d'accord aussi ? »

« Charlotte passe la plupart de son temps chez son copain de toute façon. Ses exams se terminent lundi et je pense qu'elle va rester avec Peter une fois fini. » Angela sourit. « Je t'ai dit, tu peux rester dans sa chambre. Ça ne la dérangerait pas. »

« J'y penserai. »

Angela alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit le frigo. « Qu'est ce que tu veux pour dîner ? Je sais qu'il est tôt pour en parler, mais je n'ai pas grand-chose, donc il faut que je passe à l'épicerie. »

Bella suivit Angela dans la cuisine. « Je ne veux pas que tu sortes rien que pour moi. »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Je dois manger aussi. »

« Je suis désolée. Je sais que tu avais des projets avec Ben et... »

« Bella. » Angela ferma le frigo et se tourna vers son amie. « S'il te plaît, arrête de t'excuser et de t'inquiéter. J'adore t'avoir ici avec moi. »

Le sourire de Bella était encore incertain. « Si tu le dis. »

Elle marcha vers Bella et posa une main sur son bras. « Je le pense. » Puis elle se dirigea vers un des placards. « C'est pathétique. J'ai des céréales et des crackers dont je n'ai aucune idée de depuis quand ils sont là. »

Bella rit. « Si je ne vivais pas avec Emmett je serais probablement dans une situation similaire. »

« Vraiment ? »

« Emmett prend très au sérieux le fait d'avoir tout le temps un frigo et un garde manger remplis. Je pense qu'il a développé un sens plus sophistiqué dans ses goûts parce que notre père manque sérieusement d'imagination. Notre père était content avec des haricots blancs à la sauce tomate et une bière. »

Angela rit.

« Pourquoi n'irions nous pas à l'épicerie ensemble ? Tu pourrais prendre quelques trucs et moi aussi, et nous aurons qu'à payer chacune ce qu'on prend. »

« Ok. Ça semble un bon plan. Laisse-moi prendre mon sac à main. »

« D'accord. » Elles sortirent de la cuisine. Bella attendit Angela dans le séjour pendant qu'elle allait chercher son sac dans sa chambre.

Pendant qu'elle attendait, _Prince Ali_ retentit et Bella attrapa son portable dans sa poche arrière. Elle redoutait l'appel d'Emmett. Elle avait espéré que la note serait assez, mais elle réalisa que c'était prendre ses désirs pour des réalités. Elle respira profondément pour se préparer à la salve de questions de son frère.

Elle pensait que la conversation se passait bien jusqu'à ce qu'Emmett essaye de la faire parler avec Edward. Elle ne voulait pas penser qu'après toute la discussion sur lui donner du temps Edward serait revenu sur ses mots. Elle avait le sentiment que c'était surtout Emmett qui voulait ça. Elle soupira.

« Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Bella se tourna pour voir Angela debout dans l'embrasure de la porte du hall. Elle ne lui avait pas encore dit ce qui s'était passé. Elle lui avait juste dit qu'elle avait besoin d'un endroit où rester jusqu'à la fin de ses examens et Angela avait accepté sans lui poser de question.

Après un moment, Bella répondit, « Non. »

Angela posa son sac sur la table basse et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle soupira. Elle n'était pas sûre de comment commencer, alors elle dit simplement, « Edward est amoureux de moi. »

« Quoi ? Attends, tu veux dire, comme _amoureux_. Comme… »

« Oui. »

« Mais... »

« Je sais. »

Angela resta silencieuse un moment. Une fois qu'elle eut digérer l'information elle dit, « Wow. »

Bella soupira de nouveau.

Après une autre minute, Angela demanda, « Tu sais Bella, je t'ai dit que j'étais contente de t'avoir avec moi, mais Edward Cullen a admis qu'il était amoureux de toi... »

Elle regarda son amie. « Oui. »

« Hum, pourquoi tu es là avec moi au lieu d'avec lui ? »

« C'est compliqué. »

« Je pense que l'épicerie peut attendre. »

Bella revint en arrière et raconta à Angela tout ce qui s'était passé au chalet. C'était difficile au début, dessiner les mémoires de la nuit qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, mais une fois passé cette partie, parler de cela se transforma en expérience libératrice. Les mots sortirent de sa bouche jusqu'à la chanson d'Edward et sa confession sur son amour de longue date.

Angela se leva. « Tu as frappé Edward ? Sérieux ? »

Bella la regarda d'un air coupable.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ais frappé. » Elle se rassit. « Mais c'est vrai, il le méritait un peu. »

« Merci. Emmett m'a vue le frapper et c'était: 'Bon sang Bella? Pourquoi es-tu si difficile? Il est amoureux de toi. N'est-ce pas ce que tu as toujours voulu ? Pourquoi tu ne lui donnes pas sa chance ?' Il était si furieux. »

« Tu veux dire qu'Emmett savait qu'Edward était amoureux de toi avant toi ? »

« Oui ! Pourquoi il en a parlait à Emmett avant moi ? Ça ne devrait pas être le contraire ? »

Angela y réfléchit un moment. « Peut être qu'il essayait d'obtenir sa permission. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

« Tu sais, comme il y a des siècles, quand les hommes devaient avoir la permission des pères avant de demander à une fille de l'épouser. Peut être que c'est ça. »

Bella eut l'air dégouté. « Il n'a pas besoin de l'accord d'Emmett pour être amoureux de moi. »

« J'ai juste avancé une hypothèse. Je ne suis pas forcement d'accord avec lui. »

Bella mit ses coudes sur ses genoux et plaça son front dans ses mains. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas m'énerver contre toi. J'ai juste… besoin de temps à moi pour tout remettre en place. Je ne peux pas retourner chez moi avec Emmett continuellement dans mon dos. »

« Alors, qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? »

« J'ai discuté avec Edward avant de partir. Il a dit... qu'il allait me donner du temps et qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce que je sois prête. Il voulait me prouver qu'il ne repartirait pas de nouveau et qu'il serait là si j'avais besoin de lui. »

« C'est mignon. »

« Angela ! Tu es censée être de mon côté. »

« Bella, je le suis, mais... ok. Donc, tu découvres que la personne dont tu es amoureuse depuis à peu près toute ta vie et également amoureuse de toi, mais il a fait une grosse connerie. Tu ne vas vraiment pas lui donner une seconde chance ? »

« Je... Je ne sais pas quoi faire. »

« Hum, attend. Donc, Edward t'aime mais tu ne sais pas quoi faire ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il est parti, Angela. Il est parti et ne m'a pas dit un mot ces sept dernières années. Suis-je supposée oublier ça et faire comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Je ne peux pas. »

« Non, je n'attends pas ça de toi. » Angela hésita. « Mais je n'attends pas de toi non plus que tu abandonnes. »

Bella mit du temps à comprendre les paroles d'Angela. « Qui a parlé d'abandonner ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste... tu parles comme si tu n'allais pas lui donner de seconde chance. »

La bouche de Bella en tomba.

Angela leva les mains. « Peut être que j'ai mal compris. »

Bella reprit ses esprits et respira profondément. « Tu sais, tout le monde semble penser que je devrais donner à Edward une autre chance. Qu'il la mérite. » Elle se leva et fit les cents pas dans la pièce. « Personne ne m'a demandé ce que je voulais, moi. Tout le monde pense que je devrais donner une chance parce qu'il est Edward. Pourquoi personne n'a compris qu'il m'a _blessée_ ? » Elle se rassit.

« Je suis désolée qu'il t'ait blessée. » Angela se pencha vers son amie et posa une main sur son bras. « Qu'est ce que tu veux Bella ? »

Elle avait l'impression de marcher sur le fil de sa santé mentale. Bella hésita avant de dire, « Je veux qu'on me rende mes sept dernières années. J'étais si seule. Sais-tu à quel point c'était dur de faire comme si je ne l'étais pas ? Prétendre être heureuse avec les autres mecs ? Je… je voudrais qu'Edward ne soit jamais parti. »

Le reste sorti dans un sanglot. « J'aurais aimé qu'il soit mon premier. Si il l'avait été, alors je n'aurais pas pensé que faire l'amour avec la bonne personne était juste des trucs que tu lisais dans les livres. Je veux qu'il sache à quel point ça m'a fait mal quand il est parti. Le saura-t-il un jour ? Je ne comprends pas comment il a pu rester loin aussi longtemps. »

Elle regarda Angela les yeux embués de larmes. « Tu ne crois pas que s'il était resté alors nous serions mariés maintenant ? Que ce serait notre mariage qui se prépare en ce moment ? »

Angela éclata en sanglots et passa ses bras autour de son amie. « Je suis tellement désolée. »

Bella laissa les larmes couler librement et autorisa son amie à la tenir. Elle n'avait pas réalisé à quel point elle avait gardé tout ça à l'intérieur. Une fois commencé, elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter.

Angela se reprit assez vite, mais garda Bella qui respirait bruyamment dans ses bras. Elle réalisa que depuis qu'elle connaissait Bella, c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait pleurer pour Edward. Des fois, Bella semblait renfermée sur elle-même, mais il n'y avait jamais de signes extérieurs sur ce qu'elle ressentait. La mélancolie passait et elle semblait redevenir elle-même.

Angela se demandait ce qui causait cet état de tristesse.

Elle serra son amie plus fort. « C'est définitivement une nuit Ben & Jerry's. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Et au diable l'épicerie. On va commander. »

Bella se recula et rit de nouveau. Pendant qu'elle essuyait son visage, elle dit, « ça semble une idée fantastique. »

Angela sourit. Elle se leva du canapé, alla à la cuisine et revint avec différents menus.

« C'est une belle collection que tu as là. »

Angela haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas vraiment une très bonne cuisinière, mais donne moi un téléphone et un endroit où commander, je suis un génie. »

Bella sourit et regarda les menus. « Tu avais envie de quelque chose de précis toi ? »

« Non, mais je pense qu'il faut quelque chose de très bon, donc très mauvais pour nous. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je dois être en mesure de rentrer dans cette robe de demoiselle d'honneur tu sais ? »

« C'est juste pour un repas. Je te promets que pour le reste de la semaine, je te mets sous le régime céleri-eau. »

« Bon, si c'est comme ça, alors je voudrais un peu de chili-frites. »

« Ah. » Angela prit les menus des mains de Bella et chercha avant d'en sortir un. « C'est celui là. Non seulement ils ont les meilleurs chili-frites de Seattle mais en plus ils ont des milk-shakes incroyables ! »

Bella acquiesça fermement. « Ça semble parfait. »

Angela se leva pour passer la commande. Bella se rassit pour se calmer. Elle était contente d'avoir pu parler si honnêtement avec Angela, mais ça avait été épuisant. Elle s'était débarrassée de tant de choses et elle réalisa qu'elle gardait tout cela depuis beaucoup trop longtemps. Elle était embarrassée d'avoir réagit comme ça mais elle était aussi très reconnaissante. Elle commençait à croire que personne ne pouvait comprendre ce qu'elle ressentait.

Quand Angela eut terminé de passer commande, elle retourna dans le séjour. « Le repas sera prêt dans un quart d'heure. »

Bella fit un geste pour se lever, mais Angela la retint par le bras. « On ne va pas les chercher ? »

Angela secoua la tête. « Je vais aller les chercher. Tu restes là."

« Mais... »

Elle secoua la tête de nouveau. « Tu as besoin de te reposer. Tu as bougé toute la journée. Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée que tu prennes une douche et t'allonges un moment. »

« Angela, c'est pas nécessaire. »

« Ecoute, tu as toujours ce dernier devoir à finir ? Tu ne peux rien écrire de bien pour l'instant de toute façon, donc autant que tu te reposes et après dîner tu pourras commencer à travailler dessus. »

Bella leva les yeux au plafond. « Pourquoi as-tu besoin d'utiliser ta logique sur moi ? »

Angela rit. « Je vais m'arrêter à l'épicerie pour prendre de la glace. Cookies 'n Cream est toujours ton préféré ? »

« Mon dieu, tu te souviens de tout. »

Angela lui sourit tendrement. « Contente-toi de te reposer. Prends mon lit. »

Bella lui rendit son sourire. Puis Angela prit son sac et alla chercher le repas.

Bella se leva du canapé et suivit le conseil d'Angela. Elle alla prendre une douche et se reposer. Elle songea une minute à prendre le canapé mais s'allonger sur un lit était une perspective trop agréable.

Elle passa son pyjama et avant de s'allonger, Bella prit son portable. Elle se sentit mal d'avoir été si abrupte avec Emmett un peu plus tôt. Elle décida de lui envoyer un sms pour lui faire savoir qu'elle allait bien.

Elle tapa son message, mais à la dernière seconde elle l'effaça. Elle en tapa un différent et l'envoya.

Mais il n'était pas destiné à Emmett.

Elle éteignit son téléphone et s'allongea sur le lit d'Angela. Sa tête marchait à toute allure, mais une fois sur l'oreiller, elle s'endormit rapidement.

* * * * *

« Est-ce qu'on doit prendre quelques uns de ces trucs? » demanda Emmett.

Rosalie regarda le capuchon pour prise électrique. « Pourquoi ? »

Il la regarda incrédule. « La bébé pourrait s'électrocuter ! »

Rosalie roula les yeux. Edward répondit, « Le bébé a à peine 2 semaines. D'après ce qu'a dit maman, tout ce qu'elle fait c'est manger et dormir. Oh et entre deux pipi et caca. »

Rosalie ajouta, « ça c'est pour quand le bébé commencera à se déplacer. »

« Mais... » Emmett replaça la boîte et regarda les autres objets pour protéger les bébés dans les maisons. « Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point une maison pouvait être aussi dangereuse. » Il attrapa un autre objet. « Bon sang, qu'est ce que c'est ? Pourquoi on aurait besoin d'une protection pour toilette ? » Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Mon dieu. Est-ce qu'il peut... »

Rosalie lui arracha des mains et le rangea. « C'est probablement juste pour que le bébé ne boive pas l'eau. »

Les épaules d'Emmett tombèrent. « Oh. Bien, ça se comprend. »

Edward secoua la tête. Ils étaient dans l'un de ces magasins géants pour bébé, achetant tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le bébé de sa tante Tanya. Même si le mariage n'était pas avant le weekend prochain, ils arrivaient le lendemain. Sa mère avait assuré à sa sœur qu'il ne fallait pas qu'elle s'inquiète d'emmener tout pour le bébé. Elle avait fait une liste et donné à Edward sa carte de crédit pour prendre tout ce qu'il fallait. Il était sur le point de suggérer qu'Alice serait probablement meilleure pour ce genre de choses, mais il lui avait semblé, qu'une fois rentré à la maison, elle avait croulé sous les préparatifs de mariage.

Rosalie offrit son aide à Edward ce qu'il accepta volontiers. Comme Bella n'était pas chez elle et qu'il n'avait pas à travailler avant le lendemain, Emmett s'était porté volontaire pour les aider. Edward savait que c'était parce qu'il voulait passer du temps avec Rosalie, mais maintenant qu'ils étaient dans un endroit consacré totalement aux bébés, il était content d'avoir un autre mâle avec lui dans cet atmosphère chargé de femmes enceintes.

Rosalie poussa le caddie à travers l'allée et vérifia la liste, prenant les objets dans les rayons. Elle prit un aspirateur à narine et Emmett demanda, « Mon dieu, mais à quoi ça sert ? »

« C'est pour quand le bébé a le nez bouché. Tu dois... »

Emmett grimaça. « Oh mon dieu ! En quoi ça peut aider ? Ça doit être affreux. »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Eh bien, le bébé ne peut pas se moucher, si ? »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais la referma. Il dit finalement, « Je n'avais pas réalisé à quel point un bébé était impotent. »

« Emmett ! » Dit Rosalie en repoussant le caddie.

« Non, sérieusement. Tu dois vraiment être préparé quand tu vas en avoir un. Je veux dire, je pensais que se préparer pour la randonnée ou les catastrophes naturelles étaient dures. Mais avec eux tu sais à quoi t'attendre. Avec un bébé... eh bien, il y a tellement de variables. » Emmett se massa le front.

Rosalie inspecta un paquet de lingette. « Emmett, tu réfléchis trop. »

« Mais, il s'agit d'une autre vie humaine ! C'est important Rosalie ! »

Rosalie soupira et se tourna vers lui. « Oui, et alors ? Les femmes ont des enfants depuis toujours. Il y a eu des exemples malheureux, mais dans l'ensemble, les bébés survivent. » Elle fronça les sourcils. « Remets-toi. »

Emmett cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et hocha la tête. « Tu as raison. » Il prit quelques respirations faisant gonfler et dégonfler ses joues. « D'accord. De quoi a-t-on besoin encore ? »

Edward suivit Rosalie et Emmett à travers l'allée. Emmett semblait aller un peu mieux, mais quand ils commencèrent à regarder les petites baignoires, Emmett craqua de nouveau.

« Mais le bébé peut se noyer ! »

« Emmett, qu'est ce que tu es censé faire ? Ne pas laver le bébé ? En plus tu ne laisses pas le bébé seul pendant qu'il prend son bain. »

« Mais... »

Elle leva sa main. « Va trouver un endroit ou t'asseoir et ne touche à rien. »

« Rose, aller... »

« Je vais chercher quelqu'un qui travaille ici pour m'aider. » Elle partit, poussant le caddie. Par-dessus son épaule, elle ajouta, « Qu'est ce que tu vas faire quand ce sera nos enfants ? »

Edward écarquilla les yeux.

Emmett passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Je ne voulais pas être aussi mauviette. »

Edward rit. « Allez. Elle est en pleine mission et quand elle est autant dans quelque chose, il faut juste la laisser faire. »

Emmett secoua la tête et suivit Edward. Ils passèrent devant les poussettes, les jeux et les berceaux. Emmett était sur le point de demander si un bébé avait vraiment besoin de tout ça quand ils passèrent dans la section rocking-chairs.

« Waouh. » Emmett s'approcha d'un des rocking-chairs. « Il est différent de tous ceux que j'ai déjà vu. » Il s'assit sur le siège matelassé et se pencha en arrière.

Edward prit l'étiquette et lut, « _Planeur_. » Puis il s'assit sur celui à côté d'Emmett.

Ils restèrent ainsi, à se balancer pendant une minute. Puis Emmett lança, « Purée. Je ne savais pas qu'un rocking-chair pouvait être aussi sympa. »

Edward sourit. « C'est plutôt sympa. Alors, toi et Rosalie ça semble… plutôt sérieux. »

Emmett continua de se balancer. « Ouais. »

« Je veux dire, ce qu'elle a dit... vous parlez déjà d'avoir des enfants ? »

Emmett arrêta le fauteuil. « Eh bien, oui. »

« Donc vous allez vous mariez ? »

« Eventuellement. »

« Mais vous venez juste de vous rencontrer. »

Il haussa les épaules. « On en a parlé. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Emmett hésita avant de dire. « Cette nuit au chalet quand... bon, on a parlé de notre relation et... Rosalie m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas vendre des voitures pendant toute sa vie. Elle a dit que quand elle aurait rencontré la bonne personne, elle voulait... fonder une famille. »

Edward arrêta lui aussi son fauteuil. « Vraiment ? Je ne pensais pas que Rosalie... »

Emmett se raidit. « Pourquoi pas ? »

« C'est juste que je ne l'avais jamais entendu parler de cela avant. »

Emmett se relaxa un peu. « Oh, ben, elle m'a bien fait comprendre que si je n'étais pas sérieux à propos de fonder une famille et de m'installer alors elle passerait à autre chose. »

« Ça c'est plus du Rosalie. »

Emmett gloussa. « Oui, elle peut être plutôt directe. » Après quelques secondes il ajouta, « elle m'a choisi, Edward. Elle veut tout ça avec moi. »

Un coin de la bouche d'Edward se leva. « Et tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Emmett leva les yeux vers son ami. « Je ne pensais pas... je ne pensais pas que j'aurais cette chance. C'est clairement une grande étape pour moi. »

« J'aurais plutôt dit géante, immense. »

« Hééé ! »

Edward rit.

Emmett le suivit. « C'est sûr. »

Edward posa sa tête sur l'appui-tête. « Ce fut un weekend plutôt fou. »

« Oui. »

« Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que j'allais découvrir que Bella était amoureuse de moi, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

« Je pense que Bella aurait réagit de la même façon. »

Un moment passa avant qu'Edward ajoute. « J'ai vraiment été con. »

Emmett rit.

Edward continua. « T'entendre parler de Rosalie... Je me suis... Je me suis rendu compte que je ne m'étais jamais demandé ce que Bella voulait. J'étais tellement sûr de faire le bon choix pour elle. Ça ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi. »

Emmett ralentit son rocking-chair.

« J'ai cru qu'en lui disant que je l'aimais que nous pourrions finalement commencer notre vie ensemble, mais j'ai découvert... qu'elle était prête à la commencer il y a déjà des années. » Edward se pencha en avant, posant ses coudes sur ses genoux et passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il jura. « Toutes ces années... Je pensais qu'elle allait trouver quelqu'un qui la rendrait heureuse, mais elle m'attendait. J'aurais pu... »

« Edward. Ne te fais pas ça. »

Il secoua la tête. « J'ai été idiot, Emmett. En fait, je pensais qu'elle serait heureuse de découvrir ce que je ressentais pour elle. Je pensais vraiment... Je croyais qu'elle allait m'accueillir à bras ouverts. »

« Je déteste te casser tes rêves, mais Bella n'a jamais été... le genre de fille à bras ouverts. »

Edward était sur le point d'ajouter quelque chose quand le commentaire d'Emmett le surpris.

« Elle n'a jamais été du genre... à montrer ses sentiments. Je le sais parce qu'elle a grandit avec un frère comme moi et un père pareil. Donc, c'était plus facile pour nous de... ne pas voir si quelque chose la gênait. Mais je suis sûr d'une chose. »

Edward attendit qu'Emmett le rassure sur les sentiments de Bella.

« Bella est têtue. Plus têtue que moi ou notre père. »

Ce n'était pas ce à quoi s'attendait Edward. Il regarda Emmett confus.

« Il va lui falloir du temps pour s'en remettre. »

Edward soupira résigné.

« Tu sais, un jour j'ai oublié de dire à Bella que je ramenais quelques amis du boulot après le travail. » Emmett sourit à ce souvenir. « Elle venait juste de terminer une session de boxe et commandait une pizza. Mes amis l'ont trouvé vraiment mignonne. »

Edward marmonna. « Je paris que oui. »

« Mais une fois partis, elle m'a engueulé. Elle m'a dit qu'elle se serait faite un peu plus présentable et aurait fait à dîner. Je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas grave et que mes amis l'avaient trouvée cool. Elle m'a dit que ça n'avait rien à voir avec ce que penseraient mes amis, mais qu'elle pensait que j'aurais du montrer plus de considération envers elle. » Il secoua la tête. « Elle ne m'a pas parlé pendant une semaine après ça. »

Edward s'effondra dans son rocking-chair. « Donc elle ne va pas me reparler avant probablement sept ans de plus, c'est ça ? »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Je ne dis pas ça pour que tu te sentes mal. Je te le dis pour te montrer à quel point ça compte pour elle. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce de la logique Emmett ? »

« Réfléchis-y. Elle ne se serait pas autant énervée si ça ne comptait pas. Et fais moi confiance, c'est pire quand elle s'en fout. »

« Emmett, elle m'a traitait de lâche et m'a frappé. C'est supposé montrer que ça compte pour elle ? »

« Oui. C'est ce que j'essaie de te dire. »

Edward y réfléchit. D'après l'explication d'Emmett, plus Bella est énervée, plus c'est important pour elle. D'une certaine façon, ça commençait à prendre sens. Si quelqu'un savait des choses sur la Bella énervée, c'était bien Emmett.

« Donc j'ai juste à m'accrocher. »

« Voilà. »

« Si mesdames ont fini de bavarder, je suis prête pour aller payer. »

Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Rosalie derrière un caddie plein à ras-bord.

« Mon dieu, est-ce que tu achètes tout le magasin ? » Demanda Emmett.

Edward se leva pour les suivre. « Merci Rosalie pour ton aide. Si tu n'avais pas été avec moi, je serais probablement encore en train de chercher certaines choses. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. » Quand ils arrivèrent aux caisses, elle commença à vider le caddie. « En plus, quand ta mère verra sa facture de carte de crédit, elle va probablement regretter de m'avoir laissée faire du shopping. »

Une fois tous les articles scannés, Edward tendit la carte de crédit. Ça faisait une grosse somme mais il ne pensait pas que ça allait gêner sa mère. Elle était trop heureuse que sa sœur et sa nièce viennent passer du temps chez eux, elle les voulait le plus confortablement installées.

Quant ils rentrèrent, sa mère et Alice n'était pas encore à la maison. Jasper les informa qu'elles faisaient des courses de dernières minutes. Rosalie prit la liberté de mettre les achats dans la chambre d'ami. En temps normal, Jasper aurait été embauché pour aider mais comme Emmett était là il s'en chargea.

Edward et Jasper ne purent s'empêcher de rire dans le dos d'Emmett, amusés qu'il soit clairement à la botte de Rosalie mais aussi soulagé qu'aucun d'eux ne reçoivent plus d'ordre de sa part. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon, regarder la télé et boire quelques bières.

Finalement, Emmett fut libéré et les rejoint sur le canapé.

Jasper demanda, « Alors comment ça été ? »

Emmett soupira. « J'ai posé trop de questions. »

Jasper et Edward rirent.

« Quoi ? Je voulais juste savoir... »

Jasper leva une main. « Tu dois juste faire ce qu'elle te demande, et après poser les questions. Quand les femmes ont un agenda, elles sont plutôt déterminées à le tenir. Le mieux est de leur laisser le champ libre ou faire ce qu'elle te demande. Pose des questions plus tard. » Il sourit. « Si tu y survis. »

Emmett se gratta la tête. « Je ne comprends pas. Je veux dire, j'ai vécu avec Bella toutes ces années, et elle n'est pas si... »

« ...complexe. » Termina Jasper.

Emmett regarda Jasper. « Oui, je suppose. Tout a toujours été plutôt simple. »

« Tu as eu de la chance. Bella n'est pas comme les autres filles. »

Emmett soupira. « J'ai besoin d'une bière. » Il se leva pour aller à la cuisine. « Vous en voulez une autre ? »

Jasper acquiesça, mais Edward lui dit que ça allait. Puis son téléphone vibra. Il le prit dans sa poche et vit qu'il avait un message, il l'ouvrit.

_Je voulais juste te faire savoir que tout aller bien chez Angela et que nous allions bientôt manger. Je travaillerais un peu mon devoir et ensuite j'irais au lit._

_Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi._

_Bonne nuit._

_ 3_

_B_

Edward relu le message plusieurs fois avant de réaliser qu'il venait de Bella. Quand il comprit il sauta sur son siège.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe Edward ? » demanda Jasper.

Emmett revint de la cuisine avec les bières et s'assit sur le canapé.

« J'ai eu un message de Bella. »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Qu'est ce qu'elle dit ? »

Il lut le message.

Emmett demanda à le voir, Edward lui passa son téléphone. « Hey, en fait elle dit : Je t'aime, B. »

« Quoi ? » Edward reprit son portable et regarda. « C'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Purée, Edward. C'est un cœur en langage sms. »

« Oh. » Il regarda de nouveau puis comprit. « Tu veux dire... »

« Oui. »

Jasper leva sa main. « Maintenant, ne met pas trop d'espoir là dedans. Elle t'a déjà dit qu'elle t'aimait, ce n'est rien de nouveau. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils vers Jasper. « Sympa de ruiner le moment, Jasper. »

« Bon, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je lui réponds en texto ? Est-ce que je dois l'appeler ? »

Emmett était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand Jasper l'interrompit. « N'en fait pas toute une histoire. »

Edward et Emmett se tournèrent vers lui.

« Tu ne veux pas aller trop vite. »

« Mais... »

« Edward, reste calme. » Il vit l'expression confuse d'Edward et ajouta. « Ok. Ne l'appelle pas, mais écrit lui un sms. Mais en restant simple. »

Il vit Emmett hocher la tête d'accord.

Edward regarda son téléphone, essayant de savoir quoi écrire à Bella. Après un moment, il tapa son sms et l'envoya.

Il pencha sa tête en arrière et soupira profondément.

« Qu'est ce que tu lui as écrit ? » demanda Emmett.

Il sourit. « J'ai été honnête, et suis resté simple. »

Emmett était sur le point de demander ce qu'il avait exactement écrit mais Jasper intervint, « Bien. Bon, on va regarder le match ou quoi ? »

Jasper attrapa la télécommande et zappa sur le match de baseball. Emmett se plongea immédiatement dedans. Jasper montra de l'intérêt mais Edward était distrait. Il espérait que son message n'était pas de trop pour Bella en ce moment, mais il pensait avoir fait comme il fallait.

**______________________________________**

**T/N**** : Voili voilou. Alors, pas trop déçu ? Que pensez-vous de leur comportement respectif ? Comprenez-vous un peu mieux Bella après sa discussion avec Angela. Cliquez sur le bouton vert et dîtes nous tout !**

**PS : On cherche un nom sympa pour notre team de traductrice. Si vous avez des idées, n'hésitez pas !^^**

**A bientôt pour le chapitre 15...**


	19. Pragmatique

**Traduction : Vanessa (Booksy) et Juliette**

_**Diclaimers**__** : SM owns the characters, Jennlynn the plot.**_

**T/N**** : Voilà le chapitre 15. On a été plutôt rapide non pour celui là. **

**Je pense que vous allez avoir ce que tout le monde attend. **

**On remercie bien sûr tous les auteurs des reviews anonymes qu'on ne peut remercier directement : **_**Aizhi, yumi34, Emy299, Veronika, twilight33, Hélène, Samy, lilinette, Laurie, nini, nanouche, , Camille-Bella, Josianne, Mag, Axelle et tous les autres**_**. Faîtes vous un compte , vous pourrez nous mettre en alerte et vous aurez le droit au teaser du chapitre suivant... :D**

**ET UN BIG HIP HIP HIP HOURRA POUR BETH POUR SA RELECTURE EN TEMPS RECORD ! (l)**

**Allez, je vous laisse lire et ENJOY !**

**Juliette**

**P.S : PRAGMATIQUE, adj, Qui est susceptible d'application pratique, qui a une valeur pratique. (**_**Larousse**_**)**

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Pragmatique**

_I feel so untouched_

_And I want you so much_

_That I just can't resist you_

_It's not enough to say that I miss you_

_I feel so untouched right now_

_Need you so much somehow_

_I can't forget you_

_I've gone crazy from the moment I met you_

_Untouched_

_And I need you so much_

_- "Untouched" by The Veronicas_

Les jours suivants étaient flous pour Bella. Entre son travail et son partiel, son esprit n'avait aucune chance de s'étendre sur Edward. Elle pensait à lui mais elle n'avait pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses sentiments de regret ou de déception. Elle réalisait que c'était peut être mieux comme ça.

Elle n'avait parlé à personne depuis le weekend. Elle se sentait un peu coupable et savait qu'elle utilisait les études comme excuse, mais elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir leur parler sans être blessée ou se mettre en colère.

La seule fois qu'elle les avait contactés, c'était lors de sa première nuit passée chez Angela quand elle a écrit un texto à Edward. C'était une décision impulsive et après l'avoir envoyé, elle l'avait presque regretté. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle voulait de l'espace et dès le premier jour de leur séparation, elle lui envoyait un message. Elle avait peur qu'il veuille la rappeler et elle n'était pas prête pour ça.

A la place, il lui en avait renvoyé un. Cela la rassurait mais en même temps la mettait mal à l'aise, elle avait l'impression de ne pas le mériter. Mais elle l'avait gardé, car il lui rappelait Edward. A ce point qu'elle l'avait mémorisé.

_Merci de m'avoir dit que tout allait bien. Je pense beaucoup à toi._

_Fais de beaux rêves._

_Je t'aime,_

_Edward_

_(T/N : Aaah ! Vous l'attendiez ce texto hein ?! Pas trop déçu ?)_

Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'il avait mis à la fin du message _Je t'aime_. Elle n'avait pas eu assez de courage pour le mettre dans le sien. Maintenant qu'Edward lui avait dit ce qu'il ressentait, elle se demandait s'il allait être plus enclin à parler de ses sentiments. C'était déjà beaucoup de lire ces trois mois, elle pouvait espérer que ça allait être différent maintenant.

Ses examens étaient finis et elle venait juste de finir son travail. Comme elle l'avait dit à Emmet, elle rentra chez elle. Elle s'arrêta devant et eut l'impression d'être partie depuis des mois. Elle vit le pick-up d'Emmet mais on était en milieu de journée. Il aurait du être au boulot.

Elle saisit ses affaires et entra. Elle alla droit dans sa chambre défaire ses valises. Elle avait beaucoup de lessives à faire. Une fois qu'elle eut tout sorti, elle descendit les escaliers pour démarrer une machine.

Elle avait presque déposé son panier de linge quant elle vit Emmet assis à la table de la cuisine. « Bon sang, Emmett ? Pourquoi n'es-tu pas au travail ? »

« J'ai pris une demi-journée. » Il resta assis avec son journal posé sur la table, une tasse à café et une assiette vide prés de lui. Il ignora tout et regarda Bella, attendant de voir si elle allait laisser tomber le linge ou si elle allait se jeter sur lui pour lui arracher la tête.

Bella ne bougea pas. « Une demi-journée ? »

« Je savais que tu rentrais à la maison aujourd'hui donc j'ai pensé que ce serait bien que je sois là quand tu arriverais. » Il hésita avant de dire « J'ai pensé que ce serait plus sympa que de rentrer dans une maison vide »

« Oh. » Bella baissa les yeux vers son panier.

« Hum…as-tu déjà déjeuné ? Je peux te faire un sandwich. »

« Ça va. J'ai mangé à la fac. »

« Comment se sont passés tes examens ? »

Bella leva les yeux. « Bien. Je pense que je les ai réussis. »

Emmet sourit. « Ça fait plaisir à entendre. Ça veut dire que tu en as fini avec ton master ? »

Belle haussa les épaules. « Oui, je suppose. »

« As-tu des pistes pour un boulot ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, mais un de mes profs a peut être une ouverture pour un poste en communication dans une compagnie de software. »

Les yeux bruns d'Emmet se fermèrent. « Tu penses accepter ? »

« Ça n'a pas été confirmé ni rien. Je veux dire, je pense que j'ai le profil mais je ne veux pas placer tous mes espoirs dessus. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. »

« Je pense que tu serais parfaite. »

Elle haussa encore les épaules. Bella n'était pas sûre où cette conversation allait les mener. Elle était assez banale mais il y avait cette tension sous jacente qu'elle ressentait. Elle regarda Emmet et réalisa qu'il se retenait de lui dire ce qui le tracassait.

« Emmett, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Quoi ? Comment ça ? »

« Tu n'es pas si... loquace d'habitude ? »

« Je voulais juste savoir comment tu allais. »

Elle lui adressa un regard suspicieux. « Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Il leva ses mains. « Non, j'étais juste… »

Elle plaça son panier de linge sur une de ses hanches et mit une main sur l'autre. « Emmett, tu ferais mieux de n'avoir pas préparé de plan tordu ou fait quelque chose... »

« Je n'ai rien fait. » Il frotta l'arrière de son crâne avec sa main. « Rosalie m'a dit de ne pas te sauter dessus à ton arrivée. Elle m'a dit que je devais te laisser du temps. Et que lorsque tu serais prête à parler d'Edward, tu le ferais »

Bella le fixa.

« J'ai juste… elle disait que je devais arrêter de te brimer et commencer à te traiter comme une adulte. Elle m'a dit que je devais au moins prétendre agir normalement. »

Son expression se radoucit. « Où est Rosalie maintenant ? »

« Elle est repartie chez les Cullen, pour aider pour les trucs du mariage. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les coins de ses lèvres. « Emmett, je ne m'attend pas à ce que tu changes pour moi du jour au lendemain, mais j'apprécie l'effort. Je veux que tu me traites comme une adulte mais je sais que ce sera dur pour toi de changer. »

Il la regarda confus.

Elle secoua la tête. « Ce que je voulais dire c'est que je sais que c'est dur pour toi de changer la manière dont tu me vois. Je sais que je serai toujours la petite sœur dont tu dois t'occuper mais… je peux prendre soin de moi. J'ai aussi... besoin que tu me laisses gérer mes propres affaires. »

Il lui lança un regard d'excuses. « Je sais »

Son cœur s'adoucit à l'expression de son visage. C'était vraiment un gros nounours en peluche. _(note de la relectrice : Oh moi je veux bien un nounours comme ça !!! J'ai toujours aimé les )_ « Bien. Arrangeons ça maintenant. » Elle déposa le panier de linge sale et marcha jusqu'à la table de cuisine.

Il la regarda avec une expression alarmée. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle écarta la tasse de café et l'assiette et replia le journal. « On va faire ça à la façon Swan. » Elle le regarda très sérieusement. « Au bras de fer. »

Emmett rit. « Quoi ? »

« Aller viens. » Elle posa son bras sur la table et le plia au niveau du coude. « Tu gagnes, nous ferons comme si tout va bien. Je gagne, je parlerai d'Edward. »

Elle se dit que c'était la meilleure manière de s'en sortir. Elle ne pensait pas qu'il voulait vraiment parler d'Edward. De cette façon, Emmett ne se sentirait pas obliger de prétendre être intéressé. Bella ne l'avait jamais battu au bras de fer avant mais elle allait faire comme si elle essayait vraiment de gagner.

Emmett lui lança un regard prudent mais quand il vit qu'elle était sérieuse, il accepta. « Marché conclu. »

Ils joignirent leurs mains et se mirent en position sur la table.

Emmett dit « On compte jusqu'à trois. »

Il compta et quand il eu atteint trois, Bella fit un effort pour pousser la main d'Emmett mais au lieu de rencontrer une résistance, la main d'Emmet tomba à plat sur la table.

Il sourit. « Tu gagnes. »

Sa bouche s'affaissa, mais quand elle se reprit, elle dit « Tu n'as même pas essayé ! »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Si c'est comme ça que je pouvais te faire parler d'Edward, alors bien sûr je t'ai laissé gagner. »

« Tu… tu veux qu'on parle de ça, vraiment ? »

Il la regarda d'un air confus. « Pourquoi ne le voudrais-je pas ? »

Elle bégaya. « Je-je… tu… nous ne parlons jamais de trucs comme ça. »

Emmett plaça une main sur Bella. « J'essaie d'être un adulte là, au lieu d'être l'habituel surprotecteur et têtu frère aîné. »

Des larmes se formèrent aux coins des yeux de Bella.

« Oh, allez ! Ne pleurs pas. Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Bella s'essuya les yeux. « Je ne m'attendais pas… tu essayes vraiment de changer. »

Il serra sa main. « Je me rends compte que si j'avais essayé de t'écouter avant, peut-être que les choses auraient été différentes de ce qu'elles sont maintenant. »

Cette fois, les larmes coulèrent et Bella ne pouvait les en empêcher.

« Hum… » Emmett regarda autour de lui et les essuya avec un morceau d'essuie-tout provenant d'un rouleau posé sur le comptoir. « Je sais que c'est rêche mais c'est le mieux que je puisse faire. »

Bella sourit et le prit. Elle tapota son visage et après quelques minutes dit. « Merci. »

Emmett attendait qu'elle se ressaisisse. « Aimes-tu Edward ? »

On pouvait lui faire confiance pour aller droit au but. Bella remua sur son tabouret avant de dire. « Oui. Depuis toujours. »

Emmett acquiesça. « Et pas en tant que frère, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

Emmett prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire. « Tu es toujours amoureuse de lui ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu l'aimes encore ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ne devrais-je pas… »

« Oh, bien. » Emmet passa une main dans ses cheveux.

« Pourquoi croyais-tu que je n'étais plus amoureuse de lui ? »

Il la regarda avec un air incrédule. « Bella quand il t'a dit qu'il t'aimait, tu l'as cogné et après tu es partie. » Il se pencha en avant. « Tu es parti avec Jacob et tu ne lui as pas parlé depuis une semaine. _» (note de la relectrice : ben c'est sa façon de montrer son amour à Edward… c'est original au moins. ;-) Conseil à nos lectrices : évitez de cogner vos copains pour leur montrer que vous les aime aussi, je ne suis pas sûr qu'ils soient tous aussi compréhensifs qu'Edward. lol )_

Elle laissa échapper un signe de frustration. « Ça ne fait pas une semaine. »

« Tu es partie samedi. On est mercredi. C'est pratiquement une semaine. »

Bella se leva de son siège. « Emmett, j'étais énervée. J'ai le droit d'être énervée. Il… » Elle se redressa et commença à arpenter la cuisine. « Il dit qu'il était amoureux de moi mais il m'a quittée. Pendant sept ans. »

Emmett leva les mains. « Bella, je sais… »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non tu ne sais pas. Il pouvait appeler. Au lieu de ça, il a décidé que ce serait mieux pour moi qu'il ne fasse rien. _Il _a décidé. Je ne suis plus une enfant. Il aurait du… m'en parler. »

« Tu as raison. »

« Et… » Elle cligna des yeux un moment. « Quoi ? »

« J'ai dit que tu avais raison. »

Elle continua de le fixer avec incrédulité.

Il continua. « Il y a beaucoup de choses qu'il aurait du faire, Bella. Mais il ne peut pas revenir en arrière pour les changer. » Il se leva et marcha autour de la table afin de lui faire face. « Donc, maintenant vas-tu le laisser essayer ? Vas-tu lui donner une chance ? »

« Emmett, je… » Bella regarda ses mains. « Je ne demanderai pas mieux que d'être avec Edward. »

Le visage d'Emmett s'illumina mais quant il vit l'expression de tristesse de Bella, il fronça les sourcils. « Mais quoi ? »

Elle hésita. « Je ne sais pas si je suis prête pour ça. »

Il mit une main sur son épaule. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je… Je suis toujours blessée Emmett. Et… je ne pense pas que je peux faire comme si ces sept dernières années n'étaient pas arrivées. Je ne peux pas oublier tout le… » Elle ne voulait pas perdre pied de nouveau devant Emmett. Pas maintenant. Elle allait vraiment mieux depuis quelques jours.

Il pressa son épaule d'une manière rassurante. « Quoi Bella ? »

Elle secoua la tête et recula, laissant la main d'Emmett dans le vide. « Ecoute, je ne sais pas si je suis encore prête. » Elle alla vers son panier de linge et le ramassa.

Emmett la rejoignit, le lui prit des mains et le posa derrière lui. Il lui prit le bras pour qu'elle lui fasse face. L'expression de peine qu'avait pris son visage le fit prendre sa sœur dans ses bras. Comme elle ne résistait pas, il l'entoura de ses bras et alors Bella libéra tout ce qu'elle avait gardé à l'intérieur.

Il caressa ses cheveux. « Tout va bien. »

Elle secoua la tête et quelques larmes coulèrent sur le T-shirt d'Emmett. « Je l'aime tellement, mais il m'a blessée. Comment a-t-il pu faire ça ? »

Il resserra son étreinte. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point sa petite sœur aimait Edward. Son premier réflexe était de le trouver et de le secouer, mais une fois que Bella avait démarré, elle ne semblait pas pouvoir s'arrêter de parler de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Edward.

Son instinct de protection envers elle fut vite remplacé par de la culpabilité et des remords. Emmett réalisa qu'il aurait du faire plus attention à ce que Bella voulait plutôt que de croire qu'elle avait constamment besoin de protection. De quoi la protégeait-il ? Emmett ne pouvait s'en rappeler. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander comment seraient les choses s'ils les avaient encouragés juste un peu. Emmett repoussa cette pensée car il savait que ça ne changerait rien.

Après quelques instants, Bella se calma et le relâcha. « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire… »

Il recula et la regarda en face. « Ne t'excuse pas. Je suis le seul qui devrait s'excuser. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Si je n'avais pas été aussi idiot, peut-être que les choses n'auraient pas pris cette voie là. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, tu n'es pas idiot. » Elle toucha sa joue. « Obstiné ? Tête de mule ? Agaçant ? Oui, mais tu n'es pas idiot. »_ (note de la relectrice : je crois que c'est un compliment… mais je ne suis pas sûre. lol)_

Emmett laissa échapper un petit rire.

Elle continua. « D'ailleurs… il n'y a personne à blâmer. J'aurais pu dire quelque chose moi aussi. J'aurais du… » Elle secoua la tête. « Ou Edward aurait du… » Elle leva les mains. « Tu vois cela ne mène nulle part. J'essaye juste… d'accepter les choses et… »

« ...avancer ? » Le ton de la voix d'Emmett était plein d'espoir.

Elle lui adressa un petit sourire. « Je prends les choses telles qu'elles viennent. » Elle acquiesça et retourna vers son panier. « Si je peux finir ma lessive sans avoir d'autres excès émotionnels, je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne réussite aujourd'hui. »

« Ok. » Il prit le panier et le lui tendit. « Donc, tu ne vas plus éviter Edward. »

Il y eut un moment avant qu'elle ne dise « Non, mais je ne vais pas non plus chercher après. Je veux dire que si je le vois, je lui parlerai, mais… Je ne peux… »

« Ok. » Répéta-t-il. « Mais il est inévitable que tu le vois à cause du mariage. »

Elle ferma les yeux. « Exact. »

« Quoi ? Aurais-tu oublié le mariage ? »

« Non, je… » Elle n'avait pas oublié le mariage mais le fait qu'elle allait voir Edward plus vite que prévu, oui. Elle pensait qu'il lui restait encore bien quelques jours avant qu'elle ne le revoit. Elle réalisa qu'elle était une idiote de penser ainsi.

« En parlant mariage… As-tu parlé à Alice ? »

« Alice ? » Bella adressa à son frère un regard curieux.

« Elle m'a souvent demandé de tes nouvelles. »

« Oh, mince. Elle a probablement besoin d'aide. » Bella plaça négligemment le panier sur le comptoir.

« Non, Bella. » Il l'attrapa par le coude. « Elle n'est pas inquiète à propos de ça. Je veux dire, si, mais elle se fait surtout du souci pour toi. » Il la regarda. « Je ne sais pas si tu te rappelles mais les derniers mots que vous avez échangé n'étaient pas… très plaisants. »

Bella y repensa une minute et se rappela, ses yeux s'élargir en comprenant. « Oh mon Dieu. Elle doit être une épave en ce moment. »

« Et bien, le mariage l'a distraite mais tu devrais l'appeler. Au moins, laisse lui savoir que tu vas bien. »

Elle acquiesça et se rua dans sa chambre pour trouver son téléphone portable.

Emmett la vit disparaître dans les escaliers. Il regarda le panier de Bella et l'emmena dans la buanderie afin de démarrer une machine. Il était content de la voir rentrer et même s'il savait que faire sa lessive n'était pas quelque chose d'extraordinaire, il était heureux de l'aider. _(note de la relectrice et de la traductrice : wow !! un exploit !! un homme qui fait la lessive !! je veux le même… ;-) // mais apparemment c'est pas souvent...lol )_

* * * * *

Bella était garée devant la maison des Cullen depuis presque dix minutes mais elle n'arrivait pas à sortir de sa voiture. Elle fixait leur maison avec appréhension mais aussi un peu d'impatience. Sa conversation avec Alice s'était mieux passée qu'elle ne l'avait espéré. A en juger par le son de la voix d'Alice, elle était rassurée d'entendre Bella. Elles parlèrent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alice ne lui demande si elle voulait bien faire quelques courses avec elle et rattraper ainsi le temps perdu.

Alice sentit son hésitation et la rassura en lui disant qu'Edward ne serait pas à la maison et qu'il était parti faire des achats avec Jasper pour le mariage durant une bonne partie de la journée. Bella fut soulagée et accepta de retrouver Alice chez elle.

Maintenant qu'elle y était, elle avait du mal à quitter sa voiture. Elle savait qu'elle était idiote car Edward n'était pas là mais elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.

Elle se força finalement à sortir de sa voiture, se souvenant qu'Alice avait différent rendez-vous. Quand elle fut devant la porte, elle n'eut pas le temps de frapper qu'elle s'ouvrit et Alice la salua jetant ses bras autour du cou de Bella.

« Oh Bella, je suis si contente que tu sois venue. Je commençai à penser que tu avais changé d'avis. » Alice la relâcha et se déplaça sur le côté afin de la laisser entrer.

Elle s'avança à l'intérieur et Alice claqua la porte derrière elle. « Désolée. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas mise en retard pour tes rendez-vous. »

Alice fit signe de la main. « C'est bon. » Elle la conduisit jusqu'à la cuisine. « Nous avons un peu de temps et je veux te présenter ma tante Tanya. »

Bella la suivit et quand elles entrèrent dans la cuisine, il y avait une femme d'âge moyen qui s'y tenait avec la mère d'Alice.

Alice s'approcha d'elles. « Maman, Bella est là. »

Esme se retourna pour la regarder et un grand sourire prit forme sur son visage. « Oh Bella ! Je suis si contente de te voir. » Elle serra Bella dans ses bras.

Elle fut surprise par ce geste, mais lui retourna le câlin. « C'est bon de vous revoir aussi. »

Esme la relâcha et la guida vers l'autre femme. Tanya avait les cheveux plus clairs qu'Esme mais elles avaient les mêmes yeux amicaux. « C'est ma sœur Tanya et… » Esme plaça une main attentionnée prés de la couverture que Tanya tenait. « Voilà sa fille, Sarah. »

« Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

Elle regarda le visage du bébé et Bella ne put empêcher un sourire « Elle est adorable. »

« Merci. » Tanya regarda Bella. « Alors, tu es la petite amie d'Edward ? »

Bella leva des yeux écarquillés vers elle.

Esme et Alice échangèrent une expression alarmée. Esme parla la première. « Hum, Tanya souviens toi de ce que je t'ai dit. »

Tanya regarda Esme pendant une seconde et quand elle comprit ce qu'elle avait fait, Tanya regarda Bella avec une expression d'excuse. « Je suis tellement désolée. Je ne voulais pas dire… » Elle secoua la tête. « Je sais que les choses sont fragiles entre vous deux et que Edward... »

« Tanya, » Esme la coupa, l'avertissant.

« C'est bon. » les rassura Bella.

Tanya rougit légèrement. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Entre attendre le bébé et puis s'en occuper, mon cerveau est au ralenti spécialement quand je dois tourner ma langue sept fois dans ma bouche. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. « Non, c'est bon. C'est vrai que les choses entre Edward et moi sont… » Elle vit qu'Alice et Esme étaient anxieuses. Elle hésita avant de dire « Les choses sont délicates en ce moment…mais j'espère que nous pourrons régler cela. »

Tanya lui donna un sourire de soulagement. Mais quand Bella vit qu'Alice et Esme la regardaient avec un air enchanté, elle espéra qu'elle ne leur avait fait aucune promesse qu'elle ne pouvait tenir.

« Maman, tante Tanya, Bella va venir avec moi pour quelques achats. Il faut qu'on y aille. » Alice lui indiqua la porte d'entrée.

« Bien sûr » Esme hésita avant de dire « J'expliquerai à Jasper et Edward que tu es partie avec Bella. »

« Merci, maman » Elle l'embrassa sur la joue et sortit de la cuisine.

Bella la suivit. Une fois dans l'entrée, Alice dit « Je suis désolée pour ça. Ma tante est d'habitude plus… discrète. »

Bella rit. « C'est bon Alice. Elle est vraiment gentille. » Puis elle demanda « Est-ce que Jasper n'était pas déjà au courant que je faisais les courses avec toi ? »

Alice hésita. « Si… ma mère voulait juste… te tester. »

« Me tester ? Pourquoi ? »

« Et bien, elle n'était pas sûre que tu étais réellement à l'aise à propos… »

« Alice, ce n'est pas une affaire d'Etat. »

Elle regarda Bella pendant une seconde. « Ok. » Elle sourit. « Je monte juste chercher mon sac et ma liste avant que nous y allions. J'en ai pour une minute. »

« Okay. »

Alice grimpa les marches alors que Bella attendait dans l'entrée. Elle pensa retourner dans la cuisine en attendant Alice, mais Bella n'aimait pas l'idée de faire face une nouvelle fois aux lapsus que Tanya pourrait faire ou aux autres tests qu'Esme lui soumettrait.

Juste au moment où elle allait rejoindre Alice dans sa chambre, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit.

Jasper entra le premier. « Alice n'aimera pas ça. »

« Je pense que nous devrions lui en parler. Ce n'est pas… » Edward marcha à la suite de Jasper. Il ne fit pas attention au début mais quand il nota que Jasper était toujours dans l'entrée, il regarda ce qui avait attiré son attention.

Quand il vit que Bella attendait dans l'entrée, Edward cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise.

Jasper brisa le silence en premier. « Bella ? » Il s'avança et la prit dans ses bras. « Quelle bonne surprise. C'est sympa de te voir. »

Bella lui retourna l'accolade et ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il savait toujours quoi dire dans les moments embarrassants. « C'est bon de te voir aussi, Jasper. »

Quand il la lâcha, Bella vit qu'Edward la fixait toujours.

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge. « Où est Alice ? »

« Oh, elle est montée chercher son sac et sa liste. »

Jasper grogna. « La liste. Elle ne va pas apprécier de ne pas pouvoir barrer un élément de cette liste. »

Edward sortit de sa transe et demanda, « Tu veux que j'aille lui parler ? »

Jasper montait déjà les marches « Non, j'y vais. Je pense que ce sera plus facile si je le fais. »

Ils regardèrent Jasper disparaître dans les escaliers et quand ils furent seuls dans le vestibule, leurs yeux s'attirèrent mutuellement.

Ils parlèrent en même temps.

« Alice nous avait dit que vous seriez parties… »

« De quoi Jasper était-il en train de parler ? »

Ils remuèrent mal à l'aise.

Edward parla en premier. « Alice nous a dit que tu devais venir faire des courses avec elle, mais que vous seriez parties lorsque nous devions rentrer. Si j'avais su que tu étais toujours ici… »

Bella secoua la tête. « Ce n'est pas grave. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Ses épaules se détendirent.

Bella demanda. « Qu'est-ce que Jasper devait dire à Alice et qui n'allait pas la rendre heureuse ? »

« Oh » Il se frictionna le cou. « Nous sommes allés chercher l'arche qu'ils avaient loué pour la cérémonie mais ce n'est pas encore prêt. »

« Pas prêt ? »

« Apparemment, le dernier client qui l'a louée ne l'a toujours pas rendue et il avait jusqu'à 17h pour le rendre. Donc… »

« Mais, ne livrent-ils pas des trucs comme ça ? Et la cérémonie n'est pas avant samedi. »

Edward laissa échapper une brève respiration. Il expliqua qu'Alice voulait l'arche vendredi pour la répétition du dîner, mais que la compagnie de location ne pouvait pas la transporter vendredi car ils étaient occupés pour un autre événement dans un lieu de l'autre côté de la ville. Ils pouvaient le livrer avec un supplément ce qui énervait Alice. Elle était presque d'accord mais Jasper lui a dit qu'il allait s'en occuper. L'arrangement était que nous devions aller la chercher et l'amener jusqu'à l'hôtel. Cela coûtait un peu plus cher de l'avoir quelques jours plus tôt, mais Alice voulait être sûre qu'il serait là d'une façon ou d'une autre donc Jasper était obligé. Sauf que maintenant, l'arche ne sera pas disponible avant un moment.

Edward expliqua également que l'hôtel ne prenait pas en charge les frais de stockage de l'arche, cela coûtait donc plus de le louer pour deux autres jours que de payer un extra pour le transport. Jasper avait dit qu'Alice n'avait pas besoin de savoir ça et que dépenser un peu plus valait le coup si elle avait ce qu'elle désirait.

Bella dit « Bien, cela n'a pas l'air si terrible. »

Il lui donna un petit sourire « Non, mais tous nos parents viennent ensemble pour le dîner de ce soir et Jasper ne pourra donc pas aller chercher l'arche. »

« Oh. » Elle réfléchit une seconde avant de dire « Je suis sûre qu'Emmett peut aider. Il ne travaille pas le reste de la journée et il a sa camionnette. »

« C'est une bonne idée. Je vais l'appeler. »

Il y eut une pause dans leur discussion et ils regardèrent ailleurs chacun de leur côté. Edward regardait le haut des escaliers. « Alice ne doit pas prendre très bien la nouvelle. »

« Je suis sûre que Jasper sait quoi lui dire pour la calmer. »

Il y eut une nouvelle pause dans la conversation, mais cette fois, ils se regardèrent en ne pouvant s'empêcher de se sourire.

Il rompit le silence en premier, « Je sais que je t'ai dit que j'allais te donner de l'espace... alors, j'espère que tu ne penses pas que j'ai manipulé la situation pour... »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas ce que je pense. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter. « C'est une belle surprise. » _(note de la relectrice : Oh c'est mignon… ok, je me tais, je vous laisse lire… lol)_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Alors, tu n'es pas énervée ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je veux dire, en fait j'étais nerveuse à l'idée de notre premier face à face depuis... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Mais, c'est chouette. »

Il avança d'un pas. « Chouette ? »

Bella sentit son cœur rater un battement. « Je suis contente de te voir. »

Un petit sourire commença à se dessiner sur ses lèvres. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Jasper et Alice descendirent les marches.

« Ça va aller Alice. On y arrivera. »

« Mais, Jasper… »

« Alice ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Je vais m'en occuper. »

« Mais comment ? Nous devons aller à ce dîner ce soir. »

Edward les coupa et expliqua que Bella avait mentionné qu'Emmett serait libre ce soir et pouvait aider.

Les traits d'Alice se relaxèrent « Vraiment ? »

Bella acquiesça.

« Ok. » Alice tenait un bloc-notes et ratura quelque chose.

Bella ne put retenir un sourire.

« Nous devrions y aller » Alice embrassa Jasper sur la joue « Je te revois plus tard. » Elle sortit avant qu'il ne puisse répondre.

Jasper gloussa. « Je serai tellement content une fois le mariage passé. »

Bella suivit Alice. « C'était sympa de vous revoir les garçons. » Elle descendit les marches du porche mais quand elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte, elle fut surprise de voir Edward se tenir là. Il la regarda avec une expression de doute.

Elle dit à Alice qu'elle serait là dans une minute. Alice lui fit signe et alla dans la voiture l'attendre.

Elle remonta les escaliers pour faire face à Edward.

Il la regarda surpris « Bella ? »

Elle replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je… Je ne suis pas sûre… » Elle se mordilla la lèvre et fit un pas vers lui. Elle voulait lui montrer qu'il était toujours important pour elle, mais elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment lui dire.

Elle essaya encore. « Edward. » Elle commençait à perdre confiance. Rien dans sa tête ne sonnait juste. Alice klaxonna ce qui perturba Bella et la sortit de ses réflexions.

Elle se pencha vers l'oreille d'Edward et murmura, « Tu m'as manqué. » Alors elle lui déposa un léger baiser sous son oreille sur son cou et se retourna et se précipita dans la voiture d'Alice. _(note de la traductrice et de la relectrice : Hiiiii hihihi !! )_

Si elle s'était retournée, elle aurait vu un Edward stupéfait se tenant toujours devant la porte.

Jasper arriva derrière Edward et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Edward sorti de son état de choc et ferma la porte.

« Tout va bien Edward ? »

Il passa la main dans ses cheveux. « Elle m'a dit que je lui avais manqué. Et elle… m'a embrassé. »

Jasper sourit. « Je savais que c'était une bonne idée de se dépêcher de rentrer. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent « Comment as-tu… »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Je n'ai rien fait, mais je savais que tu voulais la voir. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit… »

Il leva les mains « Tu n'avais pas à le faire. Quand Alice a appelé et que je t'ai dit qu'elle m'avait dit que Bella devait venir plus tard, même le commercial de l'agence de location a senti à quel point tu étais pressé de partir. »

Il passa une main derrière son cou. « Etait-ce si évident ? »

« Transparent »

Il rit.

« Donc que vas-tu faire maintenant ? »

Il le regarda avec un air confus « Maintenant ? »

Il laissa échapper une expiration exaspérée « Oh, aller, Edward ! Elle a admis que tu lui manquais. C'est pratiquement une confession qu'elle veut être avec toi. »

« Je ne veux pas trop espérer. »

« Edward, s'il te plait dit moi que tu vas faire quelque chose. » _(note de la traductrice : Ah Jasper, ou la voix de la sagesse...)_

« Je ne veux pas trop la pousser. Je… je lui ai dit que je lui donnerai de l'espace. Que je serai là quand elle voudra de moi. »

Jasper grogna de frustration. « Donc tu vas juste laisser passer ? Tu vas juste… t'asseoir ici et attendre ? »

Un léger sourire s'étira au coin de sa bouche. « Et bien non. Je dois appeler Emmett pour voir s'il peut m'aider à aller chercher l'arche plus tard ce soir. »

Jasper leva les yeux vers le plafond. « Oh, merci mon Dieu ! »

A la base, Rose et Edward étaient invités au dîner avec eux, mais Alice pensait que ce serait mieux s'il y avait juste les parents, la mariée et le marié. Jasper n'avait jamais posé aucune question sachant qu'il valait mieux suivre les décisions d'Alice. Cependant, il pouvait voir à quel point sa décision était providentielle.

Edward secoua la tête et avança pour grimper dans les escaliers. « Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais appeler Emmett. »

« Oui, je t'en pris » Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la cuisine.

Esme se tenait devant la cuisinière, émerveillée par quelque chose se trouvant dans une casserole. « Tout va bien ? »

Jasper ouvrit le réfrigérateur et sortit une bière « Ouais. Emmett et Edward vont aller chercher l'arche plus tard. »

« Bien, mais je voulais dire entre Edward et Bella. »

Jasper but une partie de sa bière « Je pense que les choses vont de mieux en mieux entre eux deux » Il hésita avant de lui dire ce que Bella avait dit à Edward.

Esme leva les yeux de sa merveilleuse casserole. « C'est vrai ? Quoi d'autre ? »

Il secoua la tête « Edward sera bientôt mon frère. Vous devriez nous laisser nos secrets. »

Esme mit une main sur sa hanche « Et je serai bientôt ta belle-mère. A quel courroux préfères-tu faire face ? »

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire et leva les mains dans un geste de rédition. Il lui parla du baiser et des plans d'Edward de voir Emmett pour l'aider avec l'arche.

Esme laissa échapper un signe de contentement « Jasper, tu seras un bon élément en plus pour cette famille. »

Il rit et alla vers le canapé. Il alluma la TV et tomba sur une pub pour un vêtement qui pouvait absorber du liquide plus efficacement qu'une éponge. Jasper espérait que les choses allaient marcher pour Edward. Non seulement pour son bonheur à lui mais aussi pour la tranquillité d'esprit d'Esme.

* * * * *

Après les courses de cette après-midi avec Alice, tout, des cartes avec les noms des invités aux cadeaux individuels, fut apporté chez Bella pour tout organiser. Rosalie et Bella furent chargées de faire en sorte que tout cela soit prêt pour le mariage. Bella était maintenant en train de chercher du ruban dans la chambre d'amis.

Bella retira un de ses écouteurs reliés à son iPod. « Rose! Je ne trouve pas le ruban. »

Sa voix fit écho dans l'escalier. « Tu es sûre ? J'aurais juré qu'il y avait plus d'un rouleau. »

Bella regarda de nouveau parmi tous les sacs et boîtes. « Non. Rien. » Elle attendit que Rosalie lui dise où chercher, mais elle n'entendit aucune réponse.

Bella remit l'écouteur à son oreille et appuya sur 'play'. La chanson changea, et elle eut droit à _Claire de Lune_ de Debussy. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Elle avait téléchargé une nouvelle playlist sur son iPod composée seulement de musique instrumentale. Bella voulait juste organiser le mariage et ne pas être obsédée par Edward. Mais apparemment, ce morceau s'était glissé dans la playlist et elle fut submergée de souvenirs de son récital et du matin où il lui avait demandé pourquoi cette chanson était dans la playlist de Mr. Dazzling.

Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se rafraichir un peu avec de l'eau fraîche. Pendant qu'elle y était, elle vérifia son apparence dans le miroir. Ses cheveux tombaient en boucles négligées sur ses épaules et elle remit en place quelques mèches derrière ses oreilles. Quand elle était rentrée, elle s'était changée, avait enlevé sa chemise et son jean pour mettre un débardeur et un short de sport. On avait l'impression qu'elle venait de courir alors qu'elle avait juste passé sa fin d'après-midi à étiqueter des petites boîtes de chocolats et les envelopper dans du ruban. Ce qui équivalait au marathon...

Bella crut entendre du mouvement en bas, elle retira de nouveau un de ses écouteurs. Elle écouta pendant une seconde, mais ne perçut rien. Elle haussa les épaules et descendit les escaliers.

« Rose, je pense qu'on va devoir aller chercher plus de ruban. Mince, tu crois que le magasin est toujours... »

Elle s'arrêta quand elle arriva dans le séjour. Elle s'attendait à voir Rosalie et Emmett autour de la table basse, travaillant sur les cadeaux, mais à la place, il y avait Edward debout au milieu de la pièce.

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Hum, où sont Rosalie et Emmett ? »

Edward passa ses mains dans ses cheveux. « Ils... sont partis chercher l'arche et plus de ruban. »

Elle était toujours confuse. « Oh. »

« Je suis passé chercher Emmett pour aller chercher l'arche. Quand je suis arrivé tu disais à Rosalie qu'il n'y avait plus de ruban, alors elle a dit qu'il fallait qu'elle aille en chercher plus. Après, la dernière chose que j'ai réussi à enregistrer c'est Rosalie et Emmett qui décidaient d'y aller ensemble et ils sont partis avant que j'ai eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. »

« C'est bizarre. »

« Ils avaient l'air d'avoir… très envie d'être seuls tous les deux. »

« Je suppose que depuis que je suis rentrée, ils se sont retenus. »

Edward rit.

« Ça devrait être une nuit intéressante, » murmura Bella. Elle alla jusqu'au canapé pour rejoindre Edward.

Il avait ses mains dans les poches et il la fixait. Après une minute, il dit, « Bon, je suppose que je vais rentrer chez moi. »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui. « Il y a probablement des tas de choses à faire encore. »

Un coin de ses lèvres se leva, « En fait, depuis que Jasper et Alice sont sortis pour diner avec les parents, la maison est plutôt calme. »

« Ça doit être sympa. » Elle soupira profondément. « Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu voulais rentrer plutôt que rester ici et m'aider à étiqueter des petites boîtes et faire des petits nœuds. »

Il se balança sur la pointe des pieds. « Ça ne me... dérangerait pas de rester t'aider. »

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui. « Tu sais que tu es maso. »

Il s'assit par terre en face de la table basse et marmonna, « Tu n'as pas idée. »

Bella hésita avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle ne pensait pas le revoir aussi tôt. Elle était à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Elle trouvait que les choses s'étaient bien passées tout à l'heure, mais elle n'avait pas eu à rester avec lui très longtemps, ils n'avaient donc pas eu le temps de dire des choses qui auraient pu rendre la situation plus difficile.

Il se tourna vers elle. « Alors, qu'est ce que je dois faire ? »

_Oh mon Dieu_, pensa-t-elle. Un million de choses envahirent son esprit et toutes avaient en protagonistes la bouche et les mains d'Edward. _Arrête ça, Bella !_ Elle secoua la tête. _(note de la traductrice et de la relectrice : Coquine ! *mais elle est pas la seule :D*)_

« Bella ? »

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. _Ressaisis-toi_ _!_ Elle était assaillie par l'odeur de son après-rasage. C'était un parfum propre et frais. Elle ne l'avait pas remarqué plus tôt quand elle l'avait embrassé. Elle réalisa qu'il avait du le mettre avant de venir. Elle remua. _Qu'est-ce qu'il s'attendait à ce qu'il arrive ?_ Elle sentait qu'elle était en train de perdre la tête et tout ça à cause du parfum de son aftershave.

« Bella ? Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il.

Elle hocha la tête. « Désolée. Je suis juste… hum, là. » Elle prit une petite boîte dorée et une feuille d'étiquette. « Une de ses étiquettes va sur la boîte. » Puis elle attrapa un morceau de ruban couleur chocolat. « Puis tu fais un nœud. »

Bella commença à montrer à Edward comment mettre l'étiquette et nouer le ruban. Quand elle eut fini, elle dit, « Simple, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « On dirait. » Il prit une autre boîte et Bella lui passa un ruban.

Il prit une des étiquettes sur le papier, mais Bella plaça une de ses mains sur son bras. « Maintenant, avant de la mettre, assure-toi que le croisement en H est exactement sur le couvercle de la boîte. »

Il la regarda comme si elle était folle.

« Instructions d'Alice. »

Edward rit.

Elle se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je suis sérieuse. Tu crois qu'Alice ne va pas vérifier toutes les boîtes ? »

Il était sur le point de lui dire que oui, mais vu comment elle faisait attention au moindre détail, ce ne serait pas étonnant.

« Ok. Tu marques un point. Je vais faire attention à faire ça bien. » Bella lâcha son bras et il reprit sa tâche en collant l'étiquette, mais eut des problèmes pour faire le nœud.

Bella vérifia son travail une fois fini. « Tu as bien mis l'étiquette mais le ruban... » Elle sourit. « Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu n'ais pas à faire des nœuds dans ton travail. »

« Ce n'est pas si terrible. »

Elle leva les sourcils vers lui.

Il regarda sa boîte de nouveau. Comparé aux autres nœuds, le sien était du grand n'importe quoi. Il rit doucement. « Ok. Bon, ce n'est pas génial. Mais c'était mon premier essai. »

« Pourquoi tu ne collerais pas les étiquettes pendant que je noue les rubans ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça peut se faire. »

Ils travaillèrent en silence pendant un moment puis Edward demanda, « Alors, comment se sont passés tes examens ? Bien ? »

« Plutôt bien oui. Un de mes professeurs a aimé ma présentation. » Elle posa sur le côté la boîte sur lequel elle était en train de travailler. « J'ai terminé mon dernier jour à la bibliothèque aujourd'hui. »

« Je suis content d'entendre que tes partiels ont marché. » Il lui passa une autre boîte. « Tu ne travailles plus à la bibliothèque ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai trouvé que ce serait une bonne motivation pour trouver un vrai boulot. »

Il sourit. « Tu as commencé à chercher ? »

« En quelques sortes. Mon professeur m'a dit qu'il était impressionné par ma présentation et m'a dit qu'il connaissait quelqu'un pour m'avoir un entretien quelque part. »

Edward arrêta ses mouvements une seconde et continua. « Est-ce que tu sais où ? »

« Ça devrait être ici à Seattle. Une compagnie de software. Dans leur département des relations publiques. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça semble une belle opportunité. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Rien n'est sûr. Il faut encore que j'envoi un CV, mais j'essaye de ne pas me faire trop d'illusion. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience. »

« Mais, si ton professeur aime ton travail, je suis sûr que ça va jouer en ta faveur. »

« Peut être. »

« En plus, tu as aidé Jasper avec cette campagne de rencontre sur internet. Il a beaucoup apprécié ton aide. »

« Mais ça ne veut pas dire grand-chose. C'était juste donner son opinion. »

« Ça compte toujours. »

Elle rit doucement. « Je suppose. » Elle prit une nouvelle boîte. « Alors, comment s'est passé ta semaine ? »

« Mis à part tous les trucs de mariage et la famille de ma tante Tanya qui reste à la maison avec nous, elle s'est bien passé. »

Elle rit. « Juste bien ? Je suis sure qu'Alice t'a gardé bien occupé. »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai beaucoup aidé, mais ce n'était pas très important. En fait, j'ai même fini mon mémoire. »

« Vraiment ? C'est bien. Je me souviens que tu y as passé du temps. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je viens juste de l'envoyer aujourd'hui. » Il soupira. « Peut être que maintenant mon patron me lâchera un peu. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Il était énervé ? »

Il secoua la tête et sourit. « Non. Juste un peu anxieux. Le Centre de contrôle des maladies _(T/N : CDC = Centers for Diseases control)_ est intéressé par mes recherches et je pense qu'ils mettaient un peu la pression à mon patron à ce sujet. »

« Ça a l'air plutôt sérieux. »

« Ce sont des trucs intéressants, mais... ce n'est pas l'essentiel. »

« Hum, pour ce que je sais, tu as probablement trouvé un remède contre le cancer ou un truc comme ça. »

« Pas encore, mais on a l'impression d'en être plus proche chaque jour. »

Bella s'arrêta en plein milieu de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et fixa Edward la bouche à moitié ouverte.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu es sérieux ? Tu es sur le point de trouver un remède au cancer ? »

Il la regarda amusé. « Bella, de nombreux labo un peu partout sont en train de faire ce genre de recherche. Il se trouve juste qua mon labo... est... en quelques sortes en tête. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle se ressaisit et continua de nouer les rubans. « Et ben... c'est genre... énorme tu sais ? »

« Oui, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça. »

Bella s'arrêta de nouveau de travailler. « Allez Edward ! Comment peux-tu être si... calme à propos de ça ? Je pensais qu'obtenir mon master était déjà important. Merde. Tu es sur le point de trouver un remède au cancer. La dernière fois que j'ai vérifié, tu gagnais haut la main. »

« Ce n'est pas si important. Demain, quelqu'un d'autre sera probablement encore plus près que moi et le surlendemain encore quelqu'un d'autre aura franchi une autre étape. Alors, c'est deux minutes de reconnaissance et c'est tout. On apprend très vite dans ce domaine, tu ne peux pas te reposer sur tes lauriers très longtemps parce qu'il y a toujours quelqu'un qui sera plus intelligent que toi. »

« Oh... eh bien, ça... craint. »

Il rit. « Ouais. »

Ils travaillèrent encore quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne demande, « Est-ce qu'il y a d'autres étiquettes ? »

« Je crois que Rosalie en a mis là. » Elle se souleva du sol et se pencha au dessus de la table pour trouver la boîte qu'elle cherchait. Quand elle la trouva, elle attrapa les étiquettes et se rassit. Elle tendit une des feuilles à Edward. Il arborait une expression qu'elle ne comprenait pas.

« Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? » lui demanda-t-elle.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge et prit la feuille d'étiquette qu'elle lui offrait. « Rien. »

« Quel est ce regard ? »

« Quel regard ? »

« Ce regard ? Tu étais en train de me regarder comme... je ne sais pas. » Soudain, Bella prit conscience d'elle-même. Elle caressa ses cheveux vers le bas et se regarda. Dans sa surprise de voir Edward, elle en avait oublié comment elle était habillée.

« Si j'avais su que tu viendrais, je me serais changée. »

« Il n'y a aucun problème dans ta tenue. » Il remua. « C'est un short à Emmett ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur son short de sport bordeaux. « Non. »

« A qui ? »

« Moi. Pourquoi ? »

« Ça a plutôt l'air de short de mec. »

« Oui, c'en est un. »

Il la regarda surpris.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Est-ce que tu as déjà vu des shorts de course pour femmes ? »

Edward hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Ils ne sont pas du tout confortable. Alors j'ai quelques shorts pour hommes. »

« Oh. »

« Rosalie pense qu'ils sont hideux. »

« Je crois comprendre pourquoi. »

« Alors, quel est le problème ? »

« Il n'y a aucun problème. »

« Mais tu fixais. »

« C'est juste... ça fait un moment que je ne t'ai pas vu dans un short pour mec. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

Bella continua. « Je ne me rappelle pas avoir porté un short pour homme avant. »

« C'était il y a longtemps. »

« Quand ? »

Il hésita avant de répondre, « Dans notre ancienne maison de Forks. »

« Attends, quoi ? »

Edward se concentra sur les étiquettes pendant qu'il parlait. « C'était ma première année à Washington. Je suis rentré un weekend. Il était tard. Tu étais là et je ne m'y attendais pas. Je t'ai trouvé dans la cuisine et tu portais un de mes shorts. »

Bella réfléchit un moment et se rappela. « Alice et moi avions regardé des films assez tard et au lieu de rentrer à la maison comme je l'avais prévu, elle a suggéré que je reste dormir. Elle allait me donner un de ses pyjamas, mais... » Bella sourit à ce souvenir. « Le short était vraiment trop petit, alors elle m'a donné un des tiens à la place. »

Il hocha la tête.

Elle étudia son visage, mais il garda les yeux baissés sur les cadeaux. « Est-ce que ça t'a dérangé ? »

Il hésita avant de répondre. « Non. Je... c'était une belle surprise. »

Un petit sourire s'étira sur les lèvres de Bella. « Comme quand tu as découvert que je portais ton teeshirt pour dormir ? »

Il gloussa. « Ouais, quelque chose comme ça. »

« Tu sais, avec Rosalie, on a eu une conversation à propos de quelque chose de similaire. »

« Comment ça ? »

« Rosalie était dans un de ses tailleurs en velours et Emmett a dit qu'il aimait bien... Il aimait comment ses vêtements accentuaient ses... meilleurs atouts. »

Il secoua la tête. « Bien sûr. » Il colla une nouvelle étiquette sur une boîte. « Alors, qu'est ce que ça a à voir avec les shorts ? »

« Eh bien, nous avons parlé des mecs qui sont très visuels et à qui il ne faut pas beaucoup pour... déclencher leur imagination. » Elle lança un regard à Edward qui semblait anormalement concentré sur son boulot. Elle continua, « Rosalie a dit que si tu plais vraiment à un mec, il ne lui faut pas grand-chose pour... commencer à fantasmer sur ton corps. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'écarquillèrent et il se tourna vers elle. « Bella, je... »

Elle continua. « Elle a dit que tu pouvais porter un sac à patate et que ça suffirait à nourrir l'imagination du mec pour des semaines. »

« Je... Bella, j'ai le plus grand respect pour toi. Je ne veux pas que tu crois que je ne... »

Bella noua un ruban. « Ça m'arrive aussi. »

Edward était sur le point de finir sa phrase, mais au commentaire de Bella, il la regarda étonné.

Elle vit son expression et haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? C'est vrai. »

Il déglutit avant de demander. « Quand ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que ça a de l'importance ? »

« Oui ! » Il s'éclaircit la gorge et baissa le ton de sa voix. « C'est juste... tu sembles toujours si... calme. »

« C'est facile. »

Il leva les sourcils et attendit qu'elle continue.

Elle s'occupa avec les rubans, mais au silence d'Edward, elle dit, « Ça arrivait souvent au lycée. »

« On se voyait souvent à ce moment là. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Et ? »

« Et quoi ? »

« Quand ça t'est arrivé ? »

Bella soupira exaspérée. « A l'entrainement de football. »

« A l'entrainement de football ? » Edward y réfléchit pendant une minute. « Tu veux dire pendant que je m'entraînais ? »

Elle rit doucement. « Oui, c'était l'idée. »

« Je ne vois pas comment... »

« Mon dieu, Edward. Il y avait des tas de filles là pour vous admirer à chaque fois. Je devais arriver tôt pour être sûre d'avoir une belle vue. »

« Quoi ? Vraiment ? »

Elle leva les yeux au plafond.

« Je pensais que ce n'était que des pompon girl. »

« Elles n'étaient que dix dans l'équipe. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Alors, qui était le reste des filles ? »

Bella rit. « Tes groupies. »

Il secoua la tête. « Impossible. »

« Ok. Quelques unes étaient là pour Emmett. Peut être aussi pour Tyler et Ben, mais la plupart était là pour toi. »

« Mais alors ça veut dire... » Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il jura. « Elles me regardaient pendant tout ce temps. C'est... un peu bizarre. »

Elle sourit joueuse. « C'était pire quand vous jouiez torse nu. » Elle était sur le point d'éclater de rire mais elle se mordit la lèvre avant d'ajouter, « C'est une bonne chose que les téléphones portables à caméra n'existaient pas encore. »

Il était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais il s'arrêta et la regarda pendant trente secondes. Puis il dit, « Alors, quelle était ton moment préféré de l'entraînement ? »

Bella attrapa une boîte. « Hum, toi ? »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « J'avais plus ou moins compris ça, mais... des fois je ne m'entraînais pas très longtemps. Le coach voulait que je ménage mon bras. »

« Je ne crois pas que je peux te le dire. C'est trop embarrassant. »

Il avait arrêté de travailler sur les cadeaux du mariage depuis un moment, mais maintenant, il ne prétendait même plus. « Tu ne peux pas dire quelque chose comme ça et ne plus rien dire. »

« Tu vas rire. »

« Promis, non. »

« C'est vraiment ridicule. »

« Je ne pense pas. »

Elle le regarda et ses yeux étaient un mélange de curiosité et d'anticipation. Bella baissa les yeux sur les boîtes en face d'elle et recommença à faire des nœuds. « J'aimais bien quand vous faisiez des conneries, en jouant torse nu. C'était un bonus spécial quand tu jouais sans teeshirt. » Elle remua gardant la tête baissée. « La façon dont tu frappais la balle sans teeshirt... » Elle s'éclaircit la gorge. « Mais le pire, ou peut être la meilleure partie, était quand tu criais en jouant. »

Il tourna sa tête sur le côté pour pouvoir voir son visage. « Criais ? »

Elle garda ses yeux fixés sur les petites boîtes dorées en face d'elle. « Ta voix pouvait être dure et... on décelait de l'autorité et de la confiance que... » Elle essaya de réguler sa respiration et après un moment elle dit, « C'est plutôt stupide hein ? »

Comme il ne disait rien, elle le regarda et fut surprise de voir l'intensité dans son expression. Il avait l'air de vouloir dire ou mieux faire quelque chose, mais il se retenait.

« Et toi ? »

Cela lui prit un instant pour comprendre la question. « Moi ? »

Elle lui sourit doucement. « Je viens juste de confesser un secret plutôt embarrassant. C'est ton tour. »

Il se raidit et retourna son attention sur sa tâche. « Qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

Elle hausa les épaules. « N'importe quoi? Tout? Qu'est ce que tu ressentais à cette époque? »

« Je suppose que tu peux dire que c'était un torture dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même jeté. »

« Torture ? »

« J'aimais être prêt de toi, mais c'était difficile... de ne pas... montrer mes sentiments. »

« Je comprends. »

Il secoua la tête. « Ce n'était pas seulement une question de contrôle de soi. J'avais l'impression d'aller à l'encontre de mes instincts. Si nous marchions ensemble, je voulais te prendre la main. Si nous étions assis l'un près de l'autre, je voulais passer mon bras autour de toi. Si tu me souriais, je voulais... » _(note de la traductrice et de la relectrice : Ohhhhh... lol)_

Il était sur le point de dire qu'il voulait couvrir sa bouche avec la sienne, mais à la place il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Au début, j'ai cru que c'était les hormones. Je veux dire, c'était surement ça en partie, mais... je ne voulais pas faire ces choses parce que j'attendais quelque chose en retour. Je voulais les faire parce que j'en avais besoin. »

Bella arrêta ce qu'elle était en train de faire mais ne leva pas les yeux.

Il continua. « Il y a eu cette fois où tu portais une jupe. A ce moment là, j'essayais de garder mes distances. Je pensais y arriver plutôt bien mais Alice a arrangé une après midi cinéma tous ensemble. Le pire, ou peut être le meilleur de l'histoire, c'est que tu as fini à côté de moi pendant le film. »

Bella essaya de se rappeler de quoi il parlait.

« Je ne me souviens plus de quel film il s'agissait ou de quoi on a parlé cette soirée là. Pendant tout ce temps, j'essayais de ne pas fixer tes jambes. J'étais fasciné par toi et horrifié par moi en même temps. Si Emmett et Alice n'avaient pas été avec nous... »

« Je me souviens de ça. »

« C'est vrai ? »

« Sur le chemin du retour, nous étions tous les deux assis à l'arrière de la voiture et j'avais été accidentellement poussée vers toi et tu avais ce regard... » Elle rit. « J'ai cru que je t'avais énervé. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je me sentais tellement à bout après avoir été assis à côté de toi pendant deux heures, essayant d'ignorer tes jambes. De les avoir se frotter contre moi... » Il rit aussi. « Mon dieu, si nous avions su ce que nous ressentions... nous n'aurions pas pu éloigner nos mains l'un de l'autre. »

Bella rit mal à l'aise. Elle ne pouvait le nier et de l'entendre dire ça tout haut était assez choquant. Dans l'espoir de se calmer, elle changea de sujet et demanda, « Alors à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Tout à l'heure ? »

« Quand je me suis penchée pour attraper les étiquettes. »

Il prit un des rubans de la pile et joua avec. « Euh... Tu sais à quel point je te respecte Bella, hein ? » _(note de la traductrice et de la relectrice : Et blablabla, rooooh, Eddie !)_

Elle roula des yeux. « Edward, dis-moi. »

Il se pencha contre le canapé. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et la regarda pendant moment. _Puis-je être totalement honnête avec elle ? _se demanda-t-il. S'il voulait retrouver sa confiance et lui prouver que ses sentiments étaient réels, alors il devait être honnête.

« J'étais en train de penser à quel point j'aimais les courbes de ton dos. Je commençais aussi à me demander si je pourrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux et les faire passer au dessus de ton épaule. » Il avala difficilement avant d'ajouter, « J'imaginais... comment ce serait simple de faire glisser la bretelle de ton débardeur de ton épaule et... je me demandais si tu m'arrêterais. » _(note de la relectrice : pfiouuu c'est chaud… moi personnellement, je ne l'arrêterais pas, :D)_

Bella eut l'impression que son cœur avait été arraché de sa poitrine. Tout ce qu'elle put dire fut, « Oh. »

Il étudia son visage et vit qu'elle avait l'air en conflit. « Est-ce que j'ai dit quelque chose qui t'a énervée ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. C'est juste… » Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « C'est une chose de parler de nos sentiments au lycée, mais... t'entendre parler comme ça... je... c'est dure de croire que tu ressens cela, même maintenant. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle se pencha contre le canapé et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. « On peut dire que j'ai fait un boulot plutôt pas mal pour me convaincre que la raison pour laquelle tu as arrêté de me parler était que... je n'avais plus d'importance pour toi. Ça avait tellement plus de sens à ce moment. »

Elle replaça une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Quand tu crois quelque chose pendant si longtemps... c'est dur d'accepter la vérité. » Elle le regarda. « J'essaie mais... je pense que ça va prendre un moment. »

« Je comprends. » Il baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Te quitter a été la plus grosse erreur de ma vie, mais te faire croire que tu n'avais aucune importance pour moi... » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « C'est un blasphème que je ne me pardonnerai jamais. »

Le visage de Bella s'adoucit. « Edward. »

Il secoua la tête. « 'Sept ans de rien', tu m'as dit. J'étais malheureux, mais pendant tout ce temps, j'avais un petit espoir d'avoir un jour une chance. C'était plutôt arrogant vu la façon dont je t'ai traitée. Mais toi... je ne t'ai même pas donné une once d'espoir... Je ne peux même pas imaginer ce que ça a du être. »

« Mais je n'ai jamais arrêté... » Bella fit une pause et respira profondément. « Même si je pensais qu'il n'y avait aucun espoir, une part de moi y croyait toujours. Je me détestais pour ça parce que je pensais que c'était vain, mais après un moment, espérer était quelque chose à laquelle je ne pensais même plus. C'était une part de moi comme... être amoureuse. »

Ils étaient tous les deux penchés contre le canapé à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Tellement de choses avaient été dites. Cependant aucune tension entre eux n'avait été soulagée. En fait, c'était comme si ce qui venait d'être révélé intensifiait encore plus leurs sentiments.

Edward n'était pas sûr de comment procéder. Il n'y avait aucun doute, il la désirait, mais elle était si vulnérable, il ne voulait pas qu'elle pense qu'il profitait d'elle. Il lui prit la main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle la lui serra en retour. Il la tira contre lui et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Ils restèrent assis comme cela pendant un moment avant qu'il dise, « Je comprends que ça va te prendre du temps pour accepter ce que je ressens, et je veux que tu saches que j'attendrai. »

Bella ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration. Elle aimait son odeur. « Merci. Il y a autre chose que je voudrais te dire. »

Il caressa son pouce sur sa main. « Ok. »

Elle ne leva pas sa tête de son épaule. « C'est à propos de cette nuit-là. »

« Quelle... » Il se coupa et sentit son corps se raidir. « Oh. »

« Ça n'avait... jamais été comme ça pour moi. »

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux. « Pour moi non plus. »

« Je veux dire, je... c'est comme si j'étais une personne différente. » Elle se rapprocha de lui. « C'était comme si je savais ce qui se passait, mais je... je n'avais aucun contrôle sur moi-même. J'étais envahie par mes impulsions. Ça n'a probablement aucun sens. »

Il laissa sa joue sur le haut de son crâne. « Non. Ça en a. C'était comme si ces instincts me submergeaient... je ne pouvais plus les combattre. Je ne _voulais_ plus les combattre. »

« Je n'ai jamais été autant... consumée par mes sentiments avant. Ça me fait peur. »

Edward lâcha sa main et passa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Je ne veux pas que tu en ais peur. »

Bella se raidit à ce contact. « Est-ce que ça te fait peur à toi ? »

Il serra ses épaules. « Non. Je… Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça ferait si nous... c'est tellement plus que ce que j'avais imaginé. Ça ne me fait pas peur. » Il la rapprocha de lui. « Ça veut dire que te faire l'amour est tout ce qu'il y a de plus... juste. »

Bella ne leva pas la tête avant ce dernier commentaire. Elle le regarda pendant un moment avant de dire, « Je ne suis pas prête pour repasser... à la 3e base. »

« Même si j'aimerais beaucoup atteindre de nouveau la 3e base avec toi, je ne m'y attends pas de sitôt. »

Elle leva les sourcils vers lui. « Ça peut prendre du temps. »

Un sourire se dessina sur le coin de ses lèvres. « Tu sais, une fois j'ai attendu sept ans pour une fille... » Il retira une mèche de son front. « cette fille vaut la peine d'attendre encore. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourprer et elle sourit.

Il voulait caresser ses lèvres. L'expression d'Edward se fit plus sobre et il recula. « Je... je devrais probablement rentrer. »

Il se leva avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit. Bella se redressa sur ses pieds à son tour. « Oh, ok. »

Il fourra une de ses mains dans sa poche. « Je devrais probablement aller voir comment vont ma tante et mon oncle. »

« C'est surement une bonne idée. »

Edward remua. « Je devrais y aller. »

Avant qu'Edward ne se retourne, Bella l'interpela. « Attends, je voulais m'excuser. »

Edward la regarda. « Pour quoi ? »

Bella baissa les yeux sur ses mains. « Pour t'avoir frappé. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ne t'excuse pas. Je le méritais. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et secoua la tête. « Non. Je n'aurais pas du perdre mon sang froid. » Elle examina son visage. « Est-ce que ça a fait mal ? »

« J'allais te mentir et dire que non, que tu frappes comme une fille, mais... » Il se frotta inconsciemment le visage. « Tu as un sacré crochet du droit. »

« Je suis désolée. » Elle fit un pas vers lui. « Je suis la sœur d'Emmett. »

Il s'esclaffa. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Mon père m'a dit que je devrais être content que ça ne laisse pas de bleu. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Carlisle sait que je t'ai frappé ? »

Il s'excusa du regard. « Alice l'a en quelque sorte… dit à mes parents. »

Elle avait l'air horrifiée. Elle jura. « Ils doivent probablement penser que je suis folle et je parie qu'ils t'ont dit de rester loin de moi. »

Il rigola. « Non. Ils ont trouvé ça… très amusant. »

Elle secoua la tête.

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Je vais bien. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et toucha son visage. « J'étais énervée mais ça ne me donne pas le droit de te frapper. »

Il se raidit à son contact. « Tout va bien, Bella. » Il posa sa main au dessus de celle qu'elle avait sur son visage. « Comment va ta main ? »

« Bien. Rappelle-toi ? Une fois je me suis écorchée les phalanges en frappant dans un sac de frappe. »

Il sourit. « Donc ce n'était rien. »

Ses épaules se relâchèrent.

Il lui prit la main et embrassa ses phalanges. « Merci d'avoir mis un peu de plomb dans ma tête. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Puis elle se rapprocha de lui et plaça un baiser sur sa mâchoire, là où elle pensait l'avoir frappé. « Je suis vraiment désolée. »

Le corps d'Edward ne bougea pas en réponse à ce geste. Il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, mais il savait que ce serait probablement une mauvaise idée après leur conversation sur y aller doucement.

Bella se recula de quelques centimètres. « Je suis contente que la marque ne soit pas restée. »

Edward se sentit se perdre dans la profondeur de ses yeux. Elle avait levé les yeux vers lui avec une telle expression de désir et de chaleur qu'il ne pouvait détacher ses yeux des siens. Avant qu'il ait pu s'arrêter, ses lèvres effleurèrent les siennes.

Il se recula, réalisant ce qu'il avait presque fait. « Je devrais vraiment y aller. »

Leurs lèvres étaient toujours rapprochées pendant qu'il parlait, Bella essaya de ne pas se mettre à lécher tout son visage. « Y aller ? » Elle se rapprocha encore un peu plus et mit une de ses mains sur une hanche d'Edward.

« Hum... » Il était distrait par leur proximité. « Nous ne devrions pas... »

Ça lui prit un moment pour comprendre ce qu'il disait et réalisa ce qu'elle était en train de faire. Elle le lâcha. « Tu as probablement raison. » Elle recula d'un pas. « Ce ne serait pas juste et... »

Sa proximité lui manqua immédiatement. Ses sourcils se froncèrent à son commentaire. « Juste ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Eh bien, on vient juste de parler d'y aller doucement et... » Elle joua avec l'ourlet de son débardeur. « J'aimerais vraiment... être avec toi, mais je ne pense pas que ce serait juste étant donné que... nous n'irions pas jusqu'à la 3e base... »

Il sourit. « Eh bien, peut être que nous pourrions juste... viser plus bas que la 3e base et faire attention à ne pas dépasser les limites. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je te... chauffe. »

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Bien sûr que non » Il caressa son visage. « En plus, un baiser ne peut pas faire de mal, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il aurait pu lui demander de faire des saltos au milieu d'un magasin et elle l'aurait fait. Cette pensée aurait du l'alarmer, mais la bouche d'Edward avait recouverte la sienne avant qu'elle ait pu y réfléchir. _(note de la traductrice : Re-Hiiiiiiiiii)_

Et simplement comme ça, elle se perdit de nouveau.

Edward se recula. « C'était plutôt inoffensif. »

Elle n'entendit rien de ce qu'il venait de dire. Tout ce qu'elle enregistra était qu'il avait arrêté de l'embrasser, mais elle savait comment réparer cela.

Bella se pencha et accrocha leur bouche l'une à l'autre.

Pris par surprise pas ce mouvement soudain, Edward ne bougea pas quand Bella pressa son corps contre le sien. Puis une de ses mains attrapa une de ses hanches et que l'autre fourragea dans ses cheveux.

Quand elle se retira pendant une seconde, Edward dit, « Bella, nous ne devrions pas... »

Elle continua l'assaut de sa bouche et avec chaque baiser, Edward arrivait de moins en moins à se rappeler pourquoi il devait se retenir. Il enlaça un de ses bras autour d'elle et caressa sa lèvre inférieure du bout de sa langue. Cette petite action mit le feu à la frénésie qui prenait leurs mains et leur bouche.

Edward tomba sur le canapé avec Bella. Elle se mit sur ses genoux et ils continuèrent leurs activités avec la même urgence. Les doigts de Bella trouvèrent leur chemin dans les cheveux d'Edward et elle lui pencha la tête pour pouvoir embrasser son cou. Une des mains d'Edward caressa sa jambe et s'arrêta au milieu de sa cuisse juste en dessous de son short. La chaleur de sa main sur sa cuisse causa à Bella d'écraser ses hanches contre Edward. _(note de la traductrice et de la relectrice : OMG ! Alors heureuses ?! // Avouez que c'est ce que vous attendiez, lol)_

Il grogna et fit tourner Bella pour qu'elle soit allongée sur le dos sur le canapé. Il baissa sa tête et effleura de ses lèvres son épaule et son cou ce qui la fit gémir. Sa voix était passionnée quand il demanda, « Quelle est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis pas supposée te monter directement dans ta chambre déjà ? »

La respiration de Bella était irrégulière et ça lui prit un moment avant de comprendre ce qu'Edward demandait. Quand elle comprit, elle fut prise d'une bouffée de culpabilité. « Je suis vraiment désolée. Je ne voulais pas... »

Edward se rassit et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ne t'excuse pas. »

« Je ne voulais pas que ça aille aussi loin. »

« Tu n'étais pas toi-même. »

Elle étudia son profil, espérant comprendre ce qu'il pensait.

Il la regarda. « S'il te plait, ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Cette demande la surprit. « Comme quoi ? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Comme si tu pensais que c'était une erreur ou que tu... regrettais ce qui venait de se passer. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Je ne pensais pas ça du tout. »

Il lui prit la main. « A quoi tu pensais ? »

« Que... c'était vraiment injuste de te mettre dans ce genre de situation. »

Il leva un sourcil vers elle. « Au cas où tu l'aurais loupé, en fait j'ai plutôt apprécié être mis dans ce genre de situation. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. »

Il lui serra la main. « Qu'est ce que tu voulais dire alors ? »

Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées. « C'est ce que je disais tout à l'heure quand je ne me contrôle plus et... que je laisse mes sentiments prendre le dessus. J'ai peur, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher... de te désirer. C'est injuste de te mettre dans cette situation que je ne peux même... »

Edward lâcha sa main et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Laisse moi résumer, la femme dont je suis amoureux est elle aussi amoureuse de moi. Elle me veut et tout ce que j'ai à faire c'est la toucher et elle ne pense plus clairement. » Il lui sourit doucement. « Quel est le problème déjà ? »

Bella se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine de ses cheveux. « Tu as tendance à trop simplifier les choses. J'essayais d'expliquer que... »

Il lui caressa le visage. « Tu as les même pouvoirs sur moi, Bella. »

« Vraiment ? Tu sembles plus te maîtriser. »

Il rit. « Eh bien, j'ai beaucoup d'entraînement. »

« C'est vrai. » Elle sourit. « Alors, que fait-on ? »

Il étudia son visage un moment avant de dire, « J'aimerais pouvoir dire que j'arborerai mon meilleur comportement et que je garderai mes mains pour moi, mais... je ne peux pas te promettre ça. »

La bouche de Bella en tomba.

« Je veux dire, nous irons aussi doucement que tu le veux et je ne veux pas que tu fasses des choses que tu ne serais pas prête à faire, mais... je suis amoureux de toi, et je ne vais plus cacher ce que je ressens. » Il embrassa sa tempe. « C'est fini, je ne serai plus le boy scout. »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Edward... »

Il l'embrassa avant de se reculer.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, surprise.

« L'esprit domine la matière. »

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Je crois qu'au lieu d'ignorer mes sentiments, si je les admets, ça sera plus facile. »

« Qu'est ce qui sera plus facile ? »

« Etre avec toi. »

Bella sentit son estomac faire des bonds. Puis elle lui sourit, taquine. « Tu sais, je ne suis pas sûre d'être d'accord avec toi... prenant des libertés comme ça. »

Ils étaient assis sur le canapé. Bella lui faisait face avec ses jambes repliées sur le côté et lui était tourné vers elle. Il lui prit ses jambes pour les mettre sur ses genoux et s'approcha d'elle.

« Je ne profiterai jamais de toi. » Il pencha sa tête et traça avec son nez des cercles sous son oreille.

Bella lutta pour que ses yeux ne roulent pas à l'intérieur de sa tête. « Tu parles comme un vrai gentleman. » Elle étouffa un gémissement quand elle sentit ses lèvres effleurer son cou.

Il leva sa figure vers la sienne. « Toujours, » il prit son visage en coupe et l'embrassa, « mais je connais mes limites et je devrais probablement y aller. »

Elle ne fit rien pour cacher sa déception. « Tu as probablement raison. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu sais quand tu dis ça comme ça, ça me donne juste envie de rester. »

« Bah, tu peux m'aider avec les cadeaux jusqu'à ce que Rose revienne. »

Il lui sourit chaleureusement. « Ah, t'utilises déjà tes pouvoirs. » Il la relâcha et Bella descendit du canapé pour se rasseoir sur le sol. Il prit place à côté d'elle.

Elle prit une boîte. « Pouvoirs ? »

« Je t'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas te dire non. »

Elle rigola. « Alors, si je te demandais de rester pour la nuit, tu le ferais ? »

« Sans hésitation. »

Elle le regarda pendant qu'il collait les étiquettes sur les boîtes. _Comment peut-il être si normal à propos de ça ?_ se demanda-elle.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il demanda, « Quoi ? »

« Mais, il y a à peine une minute, tu étais prêt à partir. »

« Oui, mais j'essayais juste de faire les choses biens. »

« Mais rester cette nuit ne le serait pas. »

« Non, et je ne m'imposerais jamais comme ça, mais si tu me demandes de rester... »

« Mais ne serait-ce pas difficile pour toi de rester toute la nuit ? »

« Si. » Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres avant qu'il dise, « Mais qui a dit que ce ne serait pas difficile pour toi aussi ? »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais rien ne sortit. Après une minute, elle dit, « Tu marques un point. »

Ils parlèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée. C'était un tout nouveau territoire pour eux d'être capable de parler si librement de leurs sentiments. C'était à la fois libérateur et rassurant.

Quand Rosalie et Emmett rentrèrent quelques heures plus tard, ils furent surpris de voir Edward encore là et qu'ils parlent ensemble comme si les tumultueux événements du weekend n'étaient jamais arrivés.

Rosalie s'assit sur le sol en face d'eux. « Nous pensions trouver Edward tabassé en rentrant. »

Bella rit et Edward fronça ses sourcils vers Rosalie.

Emmett revint de la cuisine une bière à la main. « En fait, Rosalie et moi avions fait un pari. Je pensais que Bella était encore en train de frapper Edward, mais Rosalie pensait... » Son expression se fit plus sobre et il s'éclaircit la gorge.

« Quoi ? » demanda Bella.

Emmett regarda Rosalie. « Rien. »

Rosalie sourit. « Je pensais que si vous ne vous battiez pas, vous seriez à moitié nus en plein préliminaires pour rattraper le temps perdu. » _(note de la traductrice et de la relectrice : Mah ! Sacré Rose ! *quoi que, moi aussi j'aurais bien aimé* // J'adore Rose, toujours très romantique!! // Je trouve aussi Beth^^ !)_

Edward regarda Rosalie, incrédule et Bella continua de nouer des rubans.

« Bref. » Emmett regarda Rosalie qui haussa les épaules. « Nous sommes contents que ce ne soit ni l'un ni l'autre. En fait, on dirait que les choses vont... bien entre vous. »

Bella ne leva pas les yeux de ce qu'elle faisait. « Nous sommes arrivés à une entente. »

Rosalie finit de coller une étiquette sur une boîte. « Quel genre d'entente ? »

« On essaye de garder nos mains pour nous... »

Emmett s'étouffa avec sa bière.

Bella continua, « Jusqu'à ce que je... j'apprenne à accepter les sentiments d'Edward. »

Rosalie ignora Emmett et la coupa. « Oh, c'est très... pragmatique de ta part. »

Emmett se raidit. « Il n'y a rien de mal à être pragmatique. »

Rosalie regarda Emmett. « Tu as raison. Peut être que je devrais suivre la voie de Bella et être plus pragmatique avec mes propres sentiments aussi. »

Emmett leva une main. « Attends une minute. »

« On arrête de parler de ça. » répliqua Bella.

Edward soupira, soulagé.

Emmett rumina avec sa bière pendant que les autres continuèrent de travailler sur les cadeaux de mariage.

Après un moment, Rosalie dit, « Je veux juste ajouter quelque chose. » Elle continua avant qu'Emmett puisse la couper. « Bella, tu connais Edward depuis presque toute ta vie et il y a une partie de toi, enfouie quelque part, qui a toujours su qu'il tenait à toi. »

Bella leva les yeux de ce qu'elle était en train de faire et Edward remua mal à l'aise.

Elle continua, « Alors, quand tu y penses, en fait, tu n'as pas grand-chose à apprendre pour... accepter »

Bella continua d'écouter.

« Les sentiments que tu as pour Edward ne sont pas nouveaux non plus. Je pense que ce qui te fait peur, probablement, c'est que tu dois... agir à partir de ces sentiments maintenant. »

Bella attrapa un ruban mais n'en fit rien.

Rosalie se pencha vers elle. « Et tu ne peux pas être pragmatique avec de tels sentiments. »

Emmett avertit Rosalie. « Rose. »

Elle fronça les sourcils vers lui avant de dire, « Tu n'as qu'à étreindre ces sentiments et s'ils te mènent vers un glorieux, époustouflant... »

Emmett s'assit sur le bord de son siège. « Rose ! Tu parles à ma sœur. »

« Oui et quelqu'un aurait du avoir cette discussion... il y a cinq ans. »

« Elle s'en sort très bien seule. »

« Je n'ai jamais dit qu'elle n'y arrivait pas. Je lui dis juste que c'est normal d'être un peu confuse quand elle veut sauter sur Edward... »

Emmett grogna.

Elle continua, « Mais si elle laisse juste les choses progresser naturellement sans trop analyser, tout ira bien. »

Emmett regarda Edward, l'implorant de faire arrêter Rosalie.

Edward était à la fois horrifié et intrigué de ce que Rosalie disait. Il n'aimait pas que leur vie amoureuse soit le principal sujet de la conversation, mais il espérait aussi que ce que Rosalie expliquait, atteignait Bella.

« Merci Rosalie. J'apprécie. » répondit Bella. Puis elle regarda Emmett. « Tu sais, tu ferais bien de ne pas tout foirer avec elle. Elle ferait une sœur géniale. »

Emmett pencha sa tête en arrière et grogna de nouveau. Puis, il se leva. « J'ai besoin d'une autre bière. Edward, tu te joins à moi? »

« Bien sûr. » Il embrassa Bella sur la joue et suivit Emmett dans la cuisine.

Quand ils partirent, Bella vit que Rosalie lui lançait un regard plein de sous entendus.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « J'ai l'impression que vous avez eu une bonne... discussion pendant que nous n'étions pas là. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Les choses vont bien pour l'instant. »

Rosalie avait l'air contente.

« Pourquoi ce regard ? »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Quoi ? Je ne peux pas être heureuse pour la sœur de mon petit ami ? »

Bella sourit. « Oh ! Tu appelles Emmett ton petit ami. »

Elle rit. « Ouais, mais ne lui dit pas ça. J'ai besoin de le garder avec les pieds sur terre. »

Bella rigola.

« La même chose pourrait être dite d'Edward. »

Le cœur de Bella fit un bond dans sa poitrine. « Tu veux dire, appeler Edward mon petit ami ? »

« Eh bien, ne l'est-il pas ? »

« Hum, nous n'avons pas discuté de ça. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Oh, fait moi confiance. Il l'est. »

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer. « N'est-il pas un peu tôt pour assumer... »

« Bella, il s'est probablement dit ça quand vous avez couché ensemble. » _(note de la relectrice : oui je pense qu'après leur nuit de folie, Bella pourrait l'appeler son petit ami. :D)_

« Rosalie ! »

« C'est une histoire de territoire. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais se sentait à la fois excitée et nerveuse. Bella était juste en train d'accepter qu'Edward soit amoureux d'elle et l'idée qu'il soit son petit ami ajoutait un autre aspect de permanence qui la surprenait. Elle savait que Rosalie avait raison et qu'il était bien possible qu'Edward se pensait son petit ami.

Au début de la journée, elle n'avait aucune idée qu'il y allait avoir autant de révélations. Elle s'attendait peut être à voir Edward, mais c'était bien au delà de ce qu'elle avait imaginé.

Bella était sûre de trois choses. Premièrement, elle et Edward étaient profondément amoureux l'un de l'autre. Deuxièmement, elle ne voulait plus jamais être séparée de lui de nouveau. Et troisièmement, être pragmatique à propos de l'amour commençait à sonner comme une idée complètement ridicule.

* * *

**T/N**** : Voilà ce 15****e**** chapitre... Alors, je ne vous avais pas menti, il vous a plu non ?**

**Sinon, on aurait deux petites questions pour nos lecteurs préférés (oui oui vous... :D) :**

**- Quel est votre chapitre préféré jusque là ? Et pourquoi ?**

**- Pour ce chapitre plus particulièrement, quel est votre réplique/moment préférée ?**

**On publiera les résultats dans le prochain chapitre. :)**

**Show your love and review please...**


	20. Voulu

**Traduction: Juliette et Jeny**

**Relectrice : Elizabeth**

_**Disclaimers**__** : Les personnages sont la propriété de Stephenie Meyer. L'histoire de Jennlynn, nous ne sommes que les humbles traductrices.**_

**Certaines personnes nous ont demandé dans des reviews combien nous étions, qui nous étions et comment nous fonctionnions. Et en effet, nous avons remarqué que nous ne nous étions jamais présentées. Honte à nous ! Alors réparons les dégâts ! **

**Nous sommes 3 traductrices principales : Juliette, Jenifer et moi-même (Elizabeth). Parfois nous sommes aidées d'amies très talentueuses telles que Vanessa (booksy), Sarah (cyntisa), Sophie (dansmabulle), Elodie (athénais61), etc… dont je recommande une nouvelle fois les fanfics.**

**Les chapitres font entre 30 et 40 pages à chaque fois et j'ai du mal à évaluer le temps que nous passons dessus mais… pfff on en passe des soirées dessus ! Chaque chapitre est traduit par une ou deux traductrices puis relu par une relectrice. On se motive tous les soirs grâce à de longues discussions sur msn… **

**Je vais me charger de vous présenter Juliette et je laisserai ensuite la « parole » à mes collègues… **

**Juliette, célibataire (ben quoi ? on ne sait jamais…) va avoir 20 ans le 23 Juin, elle est ch'ti (et oui…), elle vit à Lille (et oui…) donc elle aime la pluie, le maroille, la pluie, le film « Bienvenue chez les ch'tis », la pluie, les sketches de Dany Boon non sous-titrés, la pluie, le quinquin, etc, etc… bref vous avez compris l'idée. A part ça, elle est étudiante en licence LEA, elle étudie (enfin quand elle va en cours) l'anglais, l'espagnol et d'autres trucs bizarres que je ne comprends pas trop. Elle craque bien sûr pour un de ses profs (de civilisation espagnole, je crois). Elle aime Le Furet (pour ceux comme moi qui ne sont pas ch'ti c'est une grande librairie à Lille) et le 8 à 8. Bon à part draguer les caissiers, elle aime le cinéma (même certains films français que personne ne regarde), la musique (même certaine chanson française que personne n'écoute), discuter sur msn avec ses copines d'allociné (site sur lequel nous nous sommes toutes rencontrées)… et bien sûr comme toute fan de Twilight qui se respecte : admirer pendant des heures les photos de Rob et chercher des infos sur New Moon ! Elle aime aussi sortir avec ses amis, boire des mojitos (on ne précisera pas combien) et ne porte que des converses (c'est un truc de jeunes ça, elle est jeune notre juju !). Par contre, elle n'aime pas courir (pfff, pfff, pfff, c'est super de courir pourtant), elle n'aime pas les pizzas aux champignons (pfff, pffff, pfff, c'est super bon les champignons) et elle déteste les épilateurs (pfff, pfff, pfff… euh… là je suis d'accord avec elle par contre). On l'aime parce qu'elle est allergique à son chat (Hermione) mais qu'elle la garde, on l'aime parce qu'elle est jeune mais tellement plus mâture que nous par moment. On l'aime parce qu'elle aime Hugh Jackman et Clint Eastwood (ouais elle aime les vieux, mdr). Bon enfin vous l'avez compris, on l'adore comme elle est !! (rédigé par Elizabeth)** **_[ commentaires de juju : euh ouais... pour le nord, mais faudrait pas exagérer quand même grrrrr... oui j'aime ma ville et j'aime BCLC (et alors ?) le reste, je peux m'en passer :) ; ensuite OUI je vais en cours ; le FURET c'est la meilleure librairie du MONDE ; le reste ça va...^^ Moi aussi je vous aime les filles ! ]  
_**

**- Elizabeth aura quant à elle 28 ans le 29 décembre, elle à moitié Anglaise (Ouais je sais...) moitié Française, et vit à Lyon, pour le moment parce qu'elle a la bougeotte. Elle aime Londres et tout ce qui se rapporte à l'Angleterre (voit pas pourquoi??), les livres pour enfants (alors qu'elle déteste les enfants) et en particulier les Monsieur et Madame en anglais biensûr, elle aime les cochons d'Inde (d'ailleurs elle en a pleins je ne vous dirai pas combien vous auriez peur) et les chiens (elle en parraine un, si si c'est possible). Très important, Beth est végétarienne, du coup si vous voulez l'inviter à manger PAS DE VIANDE, par contre elle adore le melon, les fraises, le chocolat, les Ben & Jerry's, les Nems et les pizzas aux champignons. Côté vie active, Beth est une vraie droguée du boulot. En plus de son boulot de prof d'anglais dans un lycée privée (oui c'est super important) de Lyon, elle donne des cours particuliers, et en ce moment elle travaille également à l'hôpital (c'est ce qu'elle faisait avant de devenir prof) où elle est attaché de recherche clinique (en fait elle teste des médicaments, la classe!!). Sinon elle aime Coldplay, The Verve (Bittersweet symphonie), U2... tout ce qui est Anglais. ****Côté acteur, Johnny Depp, Colin Firth, Nicolas Cage, Hugh Laurie, Hugh Jackman... ****Elle aime voyager, d'ailleurs elle part bientôt pour le Canada (n'y pensez même pas y'a plus de place dans la valise, entre Juju et moi), un de ses pays préférés ! Comme tout Anglais qui se respecte Beth ne boit pas, ne fume pas, elle est prude et très sage (!!!!!!!!!!) d'ailleurs ne lui demandez pas ce que veux dire irrumation elle n'en sait rien...Et elle n'est pas fan de TFR c'est archi-faux, qui à dit ça d'abord?? Ah oui et aussi elle ne porte que des talons, parce que les converses c'est pour les jeunes, bla bla bla... * lève les yeux au ciel* lol!!!! Bref Beth c'est ma Bethounette, ma poule, ma chérie et je l'aime tout comme j'aime Juju, et je suis sûre que vous aussi maintenant, sauf si vous êtes Américains parce qu'elle vous déteste. Enjoy her!!!!! (Rédigée par Jenn) **_**(précisions apportées par beth : pour les moins de 18 ans, ne cherchez pas le mot irrumation dans le dico ; TFR est en fait « The Forbidden Room » une magnifique ff pleine de « romantisme » interdite aux moins de 18 ans ; le Canada… ah ses paysages, la gentillesse des canadiens, leurs expressions qu'on ne connait pas en France…j'aime le Canada !!!)**_

**- ****Jeny, 25 ans depuis le 30 avril, boulangère (mmmh du bon pain tout chaud...), célibataire depuis peu (yeahhh ! ****WELCOME TO THE CLUB MA JENY ! WE ARE GOING TO HUNT THE MAN SOON ! ****YUMMY !), Batzienne (c'est-à-dire de Batz sur mer ! wouhou ! elle a de la chance d'habiter au bord de la mer non ? J'aimerais bien avoir la mer sur Lille aussi de temps en temps moi aussi...). Jeny, elle rêve de voyager plus, elle veut partir en Thaïlande, aux Etats-Unis, à Londres (ça c'est prévu avec Beth comme guide ! YEAH ! On (yn) *croise les doigts en langage MSN*). Jeny, elle se met également à l'anglais beaucoup plus sérieusement, non seulement elle se casse le c*l (sorry Beth) pour vous traduire MBBF (d'ailleurs on l'encourage elle est sur le chap 17) mais en plus Beth va lui donner quelques cours et lui a déjà donné quelques tests. Sinon, Jeny « pouted » souvent (ce qui veut dire en langage FF, « fait la moue »), elle dit souvent « yummy » (EDWARD NAKED !!! YUMMY !! Ce qui veut dire MIAM en anglais) et elle aime prendre l'accent américain (SEE YA !) ce qui énerve Beth ! Mouhaha ! On te tease Beth, on te tease ! Jeny, elle a un coeur gros comme ça, et c'est pour ça qu'avec Beth on l'aime autant ! Elle nous fait toujours trop rire et elle est là quand on a besoin d'elle, comme on espère être là quand elle a besoin de nous. Jeny, elle est comme Beth (et moi d'ailleurs), elle aime la glace Ben & Jerry's (surtout la Chunkey Monkey ! YUMMY), elle aime les films d'actions américains, n'aime ni le ciné ni la musique français (pfff fermée culturellement les filles !) mais bon je l'aime quand même. Jeny, elle est comme moi, elle aime les converses, et oui, elle est encore jeune, pas comme... hum hum... passons :D. Jeny, c'est aussi une accro des FF, elle adore en lire, et pas que des rated M (rendez vous compte !), je lui en fais découvrir et elle m'en fait découvrir, et comme elle aime pas les crises dans les ff et ben je suis comme les gouteurs des rois au Moyen-Age, je me charge de lire et si ça s'arrange je le lui dis et elle lit à son tour, et des fois, elle suit même des ff à travers moi, à travers ce que je lui raconte, on est... « addicted » comme dirait Beth... Voilà, Jeny c'est tout ça et bien plus encore,... Jeny je l'aime, tout comme j'aime ma Bethounette et je ne ferais cette aventure de traduction avec personne d'autre ! XOXO (rédigé par Juju) **_**(précisions apportées par Beth : Je ne suis pas vieille !!! lol Et je pense que nous pourrions accueillir d'autres traductrices talentueuses si elles s'investissent autant que nous dans la traduction… ;-) )**_

**Voilà, vous avez survécu à cette présentation (Félicitations !!!!). Maintenant je suis convaincue que vous nous prenez pour des folles mais pitié… continuez de lire et de nous faire rire avec vos reviews et MP. lol **

**UN GRAND MERCI A NADIA87 POUR SES REVIEWS REGULIERES ET TRES LONGUES QUI NOUS FONT TOUJOURS RIRE. DESOLEE DE T'AVOIR OUBLIEE DANS LE CHAPITRE PRECEDENT NADIA. _(Oui sorry sorry sorry... :D)_  
**

**T/N**** : 28 pages word et plus de 12000 mots plus tard, voilà le chapitre 16 ! Waouh ! Super rapide là non ? Hihihi**

**#### IMPORTANT ####  
**

**Quoi qu'il en soit, ce chapitre 16 est l'avant dernier publié par Jennlynn. Nous n'avons plus que le 17 en réserve à traduire (il n'arrivera surement pas aussi rapidement que les derniers, on vous gâte trop en ce moment !). Donc vous allez bientôt être au même niveau que nous, à attendre la publication de l'auteur originale. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, on a quelques petites choses pour vous faire patienter aussi... =D**

**En tout cas, encore merci beaucoup pour toutes les reviews du chapitre précédent (on approche des 1000 !!!! Hiiiii !), et vous pouvez trouver les résultats du petit sondage qu'on avait fait à la fin de ce chapitre... Certaines choses pourraient vous surprendre...**

**Sur ce, enjoy les amis !**

**Juliette**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapitre ****16 "Voulu"**

_Love will remain a mystery _

_But give me your hand and you will see _

_Your heart is keeping time with me _

_What a feeling in my soul _

_Love burns brighter than sunshine _

_It's brighter than sunshine _

_Let the rain fall, I don't care _

_I'm yours and suddenly you're mine _

_Suddenly you're mine _

"Brighter Than Sunshine" by Aqualung

Bella se força à marcher lentement. Il n'était même pas encore 8h du matin et Alice et elle n'avaient pas prévu de se retrouver pour aller à la boutique avant 9h30. Elle resta devant la porte d'entrée des Cullen pendant une minute avant d'oser frapper.

Elle regretta immédiatement cette action et se retourna pour aller attendre dans sa voiture, mais la porte s'ouvrit.

« Bella ? »

Elle se retourna pour voir Jasper dans l'encadrement de la porte.

Elle hésita avant de lui sourire timidement. « Hum, bonjour. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Je pensais que toi et Alice n'alliez pas à la boutique avant...»

Bella leva sa main. « Oui. Je suis un peu en avance. Ecoute, je repasserai plus tard. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Puisque tu es déjà là, tu peux tout aussi bien entrer. »

Elle remua. « Euh, tout le monde doit probablement dormir et je ne veux pas...»

Il secoua une main comme pour balayer son argument. « Entre. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Bella prit une grande inspiration avant de passer la porte. Elle resta dans l'entrée, espérant entendre une activité matinale et fut un peu surprise que la maison soit si silencieuse.

Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, Jasper lui dit, « On est rentré tard du dîner avec mes parents hier soir. Tout le monde dort encore. Bon, et Tanya est là-haut avec le bébé, bien sûr. »

« D'accord. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait que Jasper ait si vite pris ses aises dans la maison. « Pourquoi tu ne dors pas comme tous les autres ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai toujours été matinal. »

Bella regarda vers la cuisine. « Bon, je suppose que je devrais attendre... »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Jasper, mais il l'effaça rapidement. « Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Edward si tu... »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas. Il est parti plutôt tard de chez moi hier soir et... » Elle s'arrêta, sentant ses joues s'enflammer. « Non pas qu'il se soit passé quelque chose. Nous avons juste discuté et puis nous... » Elle avait la gorge serrée. « On s'est endormis sur le canapé. »

Jasper lui offrit un grand sourire spontané. « Je suis sûr que ça ne dérangera pas Edward de perdre un peu de sommeil si cela signifie te voir avant que tu partes avec Alice. _» (T/N : Hmmm perspicace ce Jazz, ne trouves tu pas chère relectrice ? / Oui, Jazz est toujours perspicace chère traductrice mais chut, je veux savoir si Bella et Edward vont de nouveau perdre le contrôle (enfin moi j'appelle ça autrement mais bon...)...)_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle était sûre d'être, à présent, rouge comme une tomate. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se ferma plusieurs fois avant qu'elle ne bégaye, « Je n'allais pas... Je veux dire, j'espérais le voir, mais je... »

Jasper secoua la tête et pointa l'escalier. « Vas-y. Maintenant. Tu sais où est sa chambre. »

« Mais... »

Jasper était déjà reparti vers la cuisine. Il ajouta par-dessus son épaule, « Oh, et fermes la porte une fois à l'intérieur. Alice a tendance à... faire irruption des fois. »

Elle resta prostrée dans l'entrée, la bouchée grande ouverte. Elle avait espéré voir Edward avant de partir avec Alice, mais à entendre Jasper, elle était sur le point de l'agresser sexuellement dans son sommeil. _(T/N : Il ne serait pas contre non plus à mon avis...lol)_

Elle monta péniblement les escaliers se sentant un peu irritée par les conséquences de ce qu'elle était en train de faire. La nuit dernière fut une grande étape dans... ce qui était en train de se passer entre eux et ils avaient décidé qu'ils allaient faire les choses doucement. Rosalie lui avait mis dans la tête l'idée qu'Edward était son petit ami, mais il n'avait en fait jamais affirmé cela.

Elle avait fait trop de supposition dans le passé et elle ne voulait pas retomber dans ce genre de mauvaises habitudes. Bella décida qu'elle voulait faire les choses une par une.

La nuit dernière, après qu'Emmett et Rosalie soient montés se coucher, Edward était resté et ils avaient parlé du lycée et de leur vie respective l'un sans l'autre. C'était à la fois douloureux et agréable. Elle aimait en apprendre plus sur la vie d'Edward en Californie, mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de désirer une place dans cette vie aussi.

Ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, leurs jambes entrelacées. La raison pour laquelle ils n'étaient plus en train de dormir tous les deux sur le canapé est que Bella avait été réveillée par une alarme de voiture aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

Edward avait été un peu groggy mais lui avait assuré qu'il était capable de conduire pour rentrer chez lui, il l'avait embrassée sur le front avant de partir.

Bella était plutôt heureuse de la façon dont la soirée c'était terminée. Elle avait l'impression de comprendre un peu mieux Edward. Elle n'était pas heureuse qu'il ait pris cette décision de la quitter, mais la douleur que ça avait laissé s'atténuait petit à petit.

Elle ne savait pas trop pourquoi l'attitude de Jasper l'ennuyait autant. Elle savait qu'il n'y avait en aucun cas une incompatibilité physique entre eux. En fait, elle était même consciente que ce n'était pas quelque chose dont elle devait se soucier.

Elle voulait juste quelque chose de plus que cette forte attraction et espérait qu'ils allaient dans ce sens. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas prêter attention à ce que les autres pensaient d'eux, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir qu'entre elle et Edward s'installe une relation sérieuse et durable. Elle voulait une histoire qui aille bien au-delà du plaisir physique que deux personnes pouvaient se procurer.

Elle resta plantée devant la porte de la chambre d'Edward une demi-minute à se demander si elle devait entrer ou non. Elle se frotta impatiemment le front et soupira. Elle savait qu'elle réfléchissait trop et qu'elle était stupide de prendre en compte les avis des tierces personnes et leur perception de sa relation avec Edward.

Elle tourna la poignée de la porte et entra silencieusement. Quand elle ferma la porte, elle hésita avant de la fermer à clef comme lui avait conseillé Jasper. Puis elle se retourna et n'était décidemment pas préparée à tomber sur ce qu'elle vit ensuite.

Les vêtements d'Edward étaient éparpillés par terre. Il était dans son lit, mais la couverture n'atteignait que sa taille et il dormait sur le ventre, serrant un oreiller sous sa tête.

A première vue, il paraissait bien innocent. Mais les cheveux en bataille d'Edward et son dos nu rappelèrent à Bella _cette nuit là_. _(note de la relectrice : Bon ben saute lui dessus maintenant…)_

C'était peut être la troisième ou la quatrième fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit là. Elle ne se rappelait plus précisément, mais elle s'était réveillée, l'avait cherché et l'avait trouvé allongé à ses côtés.

Bella secoua la tête pour éclaircir ses idées. Elle marcha vers le lit, incapable de combattre la chaleur qui se répandait à travers son corps.

Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit et tendit une main pour toucher ses cheveux, mais elle s'arrêta à la dernière minute. Il y a à peine quelques instants, elle avait contredit Jasper quand il avait insinué qu'elle voulait tirer avantage d'Edward, et là elle se demandait s'il apprécierait toujours le fait qu'elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque.

Il était le seul à pouvoir la remplir d'autant de désir en moins de trente secondes. Elle soupira ce qui fit bouger Edward.

Un de ses yeux s'entrouvrit. « Bella ? »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Hum, oui. Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. »

Ses yeux étaient à peine ouverts mais il lui sourit. « J'étais justement en train de rêver de toi et maintenant tu es là. »

Elle fronça des sourcils. « Tu ne rêves pas. »

Son sourire s'effaça et fut remplacé par une expression confuse. « Attends, alors c'est vraiment arrivé ? »

« Quoi ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « La clairière. Toi et moi, ensemble. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par ensemble ? »

Il avait toujours l'air fatigué mais il lui sourit doucement. « Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ? »

Elle bougea légèrement pour se retrouver face à lui. « Bien sûr que je le veux. »

Il replaça l'oreiller à la tête du lit et se décala. « Je te le dirai si tu t'allonges à côté de moi. »

« Edward, contente-toi...»

L'invitation se lisait sur son visage et il tapotait le lit vide à côté de lui.

Elle leva les yeux, mais n'arrivait pas vraiment à être énervée. Le fait qu'il ait vraiment fait un rêve à propos d'elle l'excitait terriblement. Elle balaya ce sentiment et essaya de paraitre calme quand son côté amoureuse était déjà dans le lit dans les bras d'Edward.

Bella retira ses chaussures, s'allongea sur son dos et tourna la tête pour lui faire face. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on faisait dans la clairière ? »

Ses yeux s'assombrirent. « On était en train de... jouer aux échecs. »

Ses yeux s'exorbitèrent. « Aux échecs ? »

Edward rit doucement face au visage déçu de Bella. Il s'approcha d'elle et effleura sa mâchoire avec son nez. « Mm-hm, » acquiesça-t-il, puis ses mains se baladèrent vers l'ourlet de sa chemise. Il posa sa paume sur son ventre et le caressa avec son pouce dans un mouvement doux et lent. « Strip échec. »

Quand Edward toucha son visage avec son nez, elle se tourna de l'autre côté et sentit ses lèvres former un sourire quand il les pressa sur son cou. Elle essaya de garder sa respiration normale. « Je-je n'ai jamais entendu parler de strip échec avant. »

Il déposa de doux baisers dans son cou et quand il atteint sa clavicule, il l'embrassa de nouveau et répondit, « Tu gagnais. ».

Elle gloussa et était sur le point de dire qu'il la laissait probablement gagner, mais elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la chaleur de sa main bouger sur son ventre. Puis, son pouce effleura délibérément l'armature de son soutien-gorge.

Bella se força à parler. « Tu faisais probablement... exprès de perdre. »

Il rit dans son cou, et la chaleur de sa respiration fit frissonner Bella. « Exprès, » murmura-t-il, en caressant de nouveau son soutien-gorge avec son pouce.

Elle se mordit la lèvre, étouffant le gémissement qui naissait dans sa gorge. Le mouvement de son pouce lui faisait le même effet que s'il caressait à même son téton.

« Est-ce que tu as... » C'était difficile de se concentrer quand une des mains d'Edward commençait à prendre un de ses sein dans sa paume.

Une de ses jambes se plaça entre les siennes. « Quoi ? »

Elle combattit son envie de fermer les yeux quand elle sentit le bout de sa langue lécher le lobe de son oreille avant de le prendre entre ses lèvres. Elle bégaya, « Est-ce que tu as déj-déjà joué au strip échec ? » _(T/N : Je-je trouve que-qu'il me fait bé-bégayer aussi ce-ce passage...)_

« Non. » répondit-il d'une voix douce avant de demander, « est-ce une proposition ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Je me demandais juste... »

Il écarta son visage du sien et la regarda. « Tu te demandais quoi ? »

Maintenant qu'il avait arrêté l'assaut de son corps, elle était de nouveau capable de réfléchir clairement. « Je me demandais... quelle expérience as-tu ? »

Il fronça des sourcils. « Je t'ai dit que j'avais été avec 2 personnes. »

« Je sais mais... » Elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. « Veux-tu dire que tu as été avec Gianna deux fois ou qu'il y a eu quelqu'un d'autre que Gianna ? »

Il écarquilla les yeux à la question. Il la lâcha, s'écarta et s'assit.

Bella regretta d'avoir poser cette question. Elle ne voulait pas ruiner le moment. Il était si différent de la nuit dernière. Elle n'avait jamais vu... autant de désir dans ses yeux. C'était un nouveau côté de lui qu'elle trouvait à la fois intriguant et excitant. Elle se demandait si c'était la façon dont se comportait Edward avec la population féminine en générale.

Et s'il l'était, elle était sûre qu'il avait laissé de nombreuses femmes haletantes à son réveil.

Elle s'assit à son tour et se tourna pour lui faire face. « Je ne voulais pas-»

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux déjà en bataille. « C'est bon. Tu as le droit de le savoir si... nous avançons dans cette direction. »

Elle attendit qu'il continue.

Il inspira rapidement. « C'était juste avant mon transfert à Berkeley. C'était ma partenaire de labo. » Il prit la main de Bella dans la sienne. « On est devenu de très bons amis. Nous nous entendions vraiment très bien. Nous sommes sortis de temps en temps ensemble en dehors des cours, mais ça n'avait rien de rendez-vous galants ou autre chose de ce type. »

Il posa la main de Bella sur son genou et la caressa avec son pouce. « Puis mon professeur a annoncé que le Professeur Pruisner enseignait à Berkeley. Après la classe, il m'a pris à part et m'a dit que si je voulais y aller, il allait me donner une recommandation. »

Il se repencha contre la tête de lit mais ne lâcha pas la main de Bella. « Je lui ai parlé de ça et elle était heureuse pour moi et m'a encouragé à accepter cette opportunité. Mais je ne savais pas si je pouvais prendre ce genre de décision. Je ne savais pas si je pouvais partir. » Puis il ajouta tout doucement, « encore. »

Il contempla leur main liée. « J'en ai parlé avec mes parents et mon père était heureux pour moi. » Il sourit au souvenir de Carlisle sautillant pratiquement au téléphone. « Je pensais que je devais probablement le faire. Alors, j'ai dit à mon professeur que je voulais m'inscrire à Berkeley et à partir de là tout est allé très vite. »

« Mais il y avait une part de moi qui sentait que je faisais une erreur. Puis j'ai appris que tu avais décidé de venir à UW. » Il la regarda avec tant de tristesse. « J'avais... tellement envie de te revoir mais j'étais également soulagé de partir. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir te faire face. »

Bella baissa les yeux et fixa son genou.

« Il y a eu une soirée avant que je quitte Berkeley. Je considérais toujours la possibilité de rester. Je n'étais même pas sûr que tu veuilles seulement me revoir un jour, et je savais que je n'avais aucun droit d'attendre quoi que ce soit de toi surtout après t'avoir ignoré pendant si longtemps. »

Il serra sa main et elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Je voulais vraiment te revoir, mais j'avais... l'impression que c'était trop tard pour nous. »

Il lâcha sa main et posa son front dans sa paume. « Cette nuit là, mon amie, elle... m'a dit ce qu'elle ressentait pour moi. Elle ne m'avait jamais dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais c'était clair que ses sentiments étaient très forts. Elle m'a dit qu'elle était heureuse que j'ais obtenu cette opportunité mais qu'elle ne voulait pas que je parte sans que je sache ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. » Il se rappela l'espoir dans ses yeux. « J'ai été surpris et à la fois envahi par ce sentiment de regret qu'elle avait encore plus de conviction en ses sentiments que j'en avais dans les miens pour toi. Je me suis rendu compte que tu ne voulais probablement rien avoir à faire avec moi. »

Bella posa la main sur son bras. « Edward... »

« Bella. » Il couvrit sa main avec la sienne. « Tu vas probablement pas aimer ce qui va suivre. »

Elle le regarda, essayant de le convaincre qu'elle voulait tout entendre.

« Nous n'étions pas bourré ou quoi que ce soit d'autre, alors on savait exactement ce qu'il se passait. Elle voulait une nuit avec moi et je voulais... une raison de rester. » Il étudia son expression attentivement pour voir si elle était dégoutée ou déçue après ce qu'il avait révélé, mais comme elle ne cilla pas, il continua.

« Je me suis dit que si j'avais une raison de rester... alors je pourrais te revoir. » Il grimaça à cet aveu, mais Bella attendit qu'il continue. « Je me suis dit que si j'étais avec quelqu'un d'autre, ça irait. C'était un mensonge que j'étais presque prêt à accepter pour juste être près de toi encore. »

Bella était envahi de tant d'émotions. Elle se sentait blessée et trahie, mais surtout triste. Tant de tristesse montait en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas être en colère contre lui parce qu'elle le comprenait. Trop bien.

Elle demanda, « Alors, que s'est-il passé ? »

Edward ne pouvait pas regarder Bella. Il voulait lui dire qu'être avec cette femme n'avait rien eu de spécial, mais ça l'avait été. Cette expérience lui avait appris tendresse et considération. Ça avait aussi été la pire déception de sa vie. Il respectait trop son amie pour la décevoir et continuer une relation si intime avec elle surtout quand il voulait être avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Il prit une grande respiration. « J'ai appris que je ne pouvais pas lui mentir et que je ne voulais pas non plus me mentir. Elle méritait beaucoup plus que ça. Nous avons été capables de nous séparer en amis mais je savais qu'elle était déçue qu'il ne puisse jamais se passer plus. » Edward se sentait responsable de tout cela. Il se détestait d'avoir eu ce moment de faiblesse.

Bella lui prit la main. « Comment s'appelait-elle ? »

« Bella, je ne sais pas si... »

Elle leva les yeux. « Allez. Ce n'est pas comme si j'allais aller la chercher pour lui arracher la tête. »

Il rit doucement. « Elle s'appelait Victoria. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« J'ai entendu parler d'elle de temps en temps. Elle travaille dans un labo de Boston et étudie les virus agressifs. »

« Oh. » Il remua.

« Elle est fiancée aussi. Il s'appelle James. »

Elle le regarda. « Je suis content qu'elle ait trouvé quelqu'un. »

Après un moment il lui demanda, « Est-ce que tu m'en veux ? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi je t'en voudrais ? »

Il la regarda incrédule. « Je viens juste d'admettre que j'avais utilisé quelqu'un pour le sexe. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Personne n'a utilisé personne. Je pense que vous avez tous les deux eu ce dont vous aviez besoin à ce moment là. » Elle le regarda avant d'ajouter, « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait quelque chose de mal là dedans. »

Il la fixa la bouche entrouverte.

« Quoi ? »

Il ferma la bouche et dit, « Eh bien, c'est juste... tu es bien plus compréhensible que la plupart des femmes le serait. Je pense qu'une autre femme aurait crié et pleuré. » Un coin de sa bouche se redressa. « Je m'attendais à ce que tu me cognes ou que tu fasses en sorte qu'il me soit impossible de marcher pendant un moment. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ça n'est arrivé qu'une seule fois. » Elle secoua la tête. « En plus, je ne peux pas vraiment t'en vouloir pour ce qui s'est passé. Nous n'étions pas ensemble et nous ne nous parlions même pas à ce moment là. Et... Je comprends vraiment ce que tu ressentais. » Elle hésita avant de dire, « Tu avais besoin de quelqu'un. Je ne vois pas où est le problème dans le fait d'avoir besoin de quelqu'un. »

Il étudia son profil. Au début, il crut qu'elle ne le regardait pas parce qu'elle était plus énervée qu'elle ne l'admettait, mais il y avait autre chose dans son expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à comprendre. C'était comme si elle cachait quelque chose.

Il se répéta ses mots et comprit. « Est-ce que c'est ce qui s'est passé avec Jared ? »

A cette question, elle eut l'impression que ses poumons se vidèrent de tout air. Elle avait abordé ce sujet l'autre jour avec Angela quand elle avait eu sa crise de nerf, mais après ça, elle avait fait le serment de ne plus parler de ça. Maintenant, avec Edward qui posait la question, elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'enterrer plus longtemps. Il lui avait parlé de Victoria et elle réalisa qu'il avait le droit de savoir à propos de Jared.

Elle serra ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Puis elle dit, « Quand j'ai découvert que tu avais quitté Berkeley, j'ai revécu mon année de terminale. Quand tu n'avais retourné aucun de mes messages et de mes emails, je m'étais dit que si je venais à UW, il n'y aurait aucun moyen que tu continues de m'éviter. Puis tu es parti avant que j'ai eu une chance de te revoir. »

Elle posa son menton sur le haut de ses genoux. « Alice m'a dit à quel point tes parents étaient excités de cette opportunité qu'on t'offrait. Je savais que je ne devais pas être blessée, mais ça consolidait mon idée que je ne faisais clairement plus partie de ta vie. J'ai réalisé que tu étais vraiment passé à autre chose et que j'avais besoin de faire de même. »

Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure et replaça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je venais juste de commencer le nouveau semestre et ça demandait beaucoup plus de temps que ce que j'imaginais surtout que j'avais un emploi du temps blindé. Je marchais à travers le Student Union pour aller déjeuner quand j'entendis un piano. C'était Claire de Lune. Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé que c'était... » Elle le regarda, mais il attendit qu'elle continue.

« Mais quand j'ai écouté plus attentivement, c'était différent. C'était si... lumineux. Je ne sais pas si ça a du sens mais j'étais attirée et j'ai suivi la musique. Elle venait des salles d'entraînement. Il n'avait pas fermé la porte donnant sur le couloir. Je l'ai poussée et suis restée là. Écoutant la musique, j'ai juste... » Bella pencha sa tête de façon à ce qu'elle soit posée sur un de ses genoux et ferma les yeux. « Les cours te donnent une fausse idée du temps qui passe. Je pensais t'avoir oublié, mais entendre cette musique, je voulais tellement qu'il soit toi. »

Elle garda les yeux fermés pour expliquer, repassant ces souvenirs dans son esprit. « Je n'avais même pas réalisé qu'il avait arrêté de jouer jusqu'à ce qu'il se retourne et me regarde. » L'image de ses cheveux blonds en bataille et de ses yeux d'un bleu choquant la fit sourire. « Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais juste m'asseoir et l'écouter, il a acquiescé et je me suis assise à côté de lui sur le banc. »

Elle ouvrit ses yeux pour voir Edward la regarder avec une intense expression de désir et de regret. Elle hésita et ajouta, « C'est comme cela que ça a commencé. Je suis venue l'écouter pendant le déjeuner entre les cours. Il était vraiment bon, mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Mais c'était assez proche. »

Elle replaça son menton sur son genou. « Nous nous entendions vraiment bien. J'ai cru que peut être je pouvais... être avec lui. Mais je n'étais pas sûre qu'il m'aime de cette façon. Il était toujours... prudent avec moi. »

Elle réalisa que même Jared aurait probablement pu dire à quel point elle était perdue. « Il jouait un morceau banal au piano et je l'ai juste embrassé. Il a été surpris, mais après une minute il a recommencé à jouer et puis il m'a demandé si je voulais aller au cinéma. »

« Nous nous voyions de temps en temps en dehors des classes d'entraînement et c'était sympa. J'avais l'impression de faire partie de quelque chose. » Elle inspira profondément. « Mais je voulais plus. »

Elle serra plus fermement ses genoux. « Je pense que peut être Jared me désirait à sa façon, mais... je n'ai jamais eu l'impression qu'il _me_ désirait _vraiment_. » Elle mordit sa lèvre et dit, « Je pensais que peut être si nous... les choses changeraient. Nous étions plus proche mais... »

Elle le regarda. « Comment peut-on faire l'amour avec quelqu'un et continuer de se sentir si seul ? »

Elle se sentait si stupide d'admettre cela. Elle essaya de bloquer le souvenir de ces nuits où elle était allongée à côté de Jared pendant qu'il dormait après avoir couché ensemble. Il était doux et gentil, mais après un moment elle comprit qu'il ne la _désirait_ pas.

Edward approcha Bella de lui et l'enveloppa de ses bras. Il passa ses doigts dans sa nuque. Il se demanda comment quelqu'un pouvait ne pas être consumé par elle ? S'il n'était pas parti, il l'aurait gâtée et aurait tout fait pour qu'elle ne doute jamais qu'elle était désirée. Il se détestait pour avoir causé ce genre de souffrance. Elle souffrait ainsi depuis ces sept dernières années. Pouvait-il réparer cela ? Lui faisait-elle assez confiance pour le laisser réparer cela ?

Il la lâcha et la regarda. « Peux-tu me donner juste une minute ? Reste ici. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et hocha la tête.

Edward descendit du lit et chercha son bas de pyjama. Bella ne put s'empêcher d'admirer son boxer à rayures rouges. Il mit son pantalon et se retourna. Il sourit au regard plein de désir qu'elle arborait. « Je reviens. Ne pars pas. »

Elle hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle se demanda ce qu'il y avait de si urgent pour qu'il ait à partir et pourquoi il avait autant insister pour qu'elle reste dans la chambre. Elle regarda le radio réveil. Il était neuf heures moins le quart et elle se demanda si Alice était réveillée et déjà prête à partir. Elle espéra qu'elle soit toujours dans la douche ou quelque chose comme cela.

Edward fut de retour quelques minutes plus tard. Il avait l'air anxieux mais avait un grand sourire.

Bella demanda, « Alice est déjà levée ? Je suis sûre qu'elle va m'appeler pour être sûre que je suis en chemin. »

Il remonta sur le lit. « Je lui ai dit que tu étais là avec moi. »

Elle leva les sourcils. « Qu'a-t-elle dit ? »

« Elle a dit que je devais t'abandonner à 9h15. »

« Oh. » Elle était un peu surprise qu'Alice n'essaye pas de les traîner dehors le plus tôt possible.

« Ça ne nous donne pas beaucoup de temps, mais je dois juste faire en sorte de faire la plupart. » Il parlait plus à lui-même qu'à Bella.

« Faire la plupart de quoi ? »

Elle était assise en tailleur. Il se plaça à la place vide à côté d'elle. Puis lui dit, « Viens là. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, faisant en sorte que leur hanche se touche.

Il secoua la tête. « Non, sur mes genoux. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Quoi ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois. » Il lui prit la main et la tira vers lui.

Elle déglutit avant de monter sur lui. Même si c'était vrai qu'elle avait était assise de cette façon sur lui, ça lui faisait quand même bizarre. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être mise en hauteur comme cela.

Et comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, il prit son visage et dit, « J'aime lever les yeux vers toi de cette façon. »

A ses mots, son pouls s'accéléra et ses jambes se resserrèrent autour de lui. Il la regardait avec une expression si affectueuse dans les yeux qu'elle pouvait sentir une part d'elle se réchauffer.

« J'ai essayé de trouver un moyen de te dire, de te convaincre que je te désirerais toujours sans tomber dans le cliché, mais... il n'y a pas de mot. »

La respiration de Bella se fit irrégulière à sa dernière phrase. Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots comme si il était envahi par quelque chose et à la place il l'avait embrassé. Mais à ce moment là, elle pensait qu'il essayait juste d'être gentleman. Maintenant, en voyant l'expression de son regard, elle réalisa qu'il était dominé par des sentiments qu'il ne pouvait pas exprimer.

Jusqu'à maintenant.

« Je sais que tu n'es pas prête, mais je veux te montrer. Juste un peu. » lui dit-il. Il effleura sa pommette. « Juste un avant-goût d'à quel point je te veux. » _(T/N : Eh ben, ça promet...)_

Son estomac se noua et elle ne put que hocher la tête.

Il avança l'une de ses mains et vint la placer dans sa nuque, caressant ses cheveux à cet endroit. De son autre main, il caressa son bras.

Il lui demanda doucement, « Est-ce que tu te souviens le jour où tu es venue me demander pour vous accompagner au chalet ? »

La façon dont il massait son crâne et son bras la relaxait. « Oui. »

Il lui sourit. « Je pensais à toi avant que tu ne me trouves dans le patio. »

Elle leva un sourcil, déconcertée. « Tu as dit que tu vérifiais tes mails. »

Son sourire s'étira. « Je peux faire plusieurs choses à la fois. » _(T/N : Hé ! Non ce n'est pas vrai ! Il n'y a que nous, les femmes, qui avons ce super pouvoir ! / Là, je suis d'accord avec toi traductrice, faut pas nous la faire à nous Eddie ! ;-) )_ Il se pencha un peu plus en avant et traça une ligne avec ses lèvres de son cou à son oreille. « Je pensais au moment où tes lèvres avaient rencontré les miennes. »

Le chemin de sa bouche était comme un courant électrique. Elle se tourna pour rencontrer ses lèvres mais il s'écarta.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Je fais tout ça pour te montrer à quel point je te désire. » Il la regarda déterminée.

« Mais, je... »

Il prit son visage en coupe. « Reste tranquille. Ne m'interrompt pas. »

Elle ne l'avait jamais vu si déterminé avant cela. Son cœur s'accéléra, en partie à cause de la nervosité, mais surtout parce qu'un certain frisson la parcourait.

Elle déglutit et acquiesça.

Il dégagea ses mains de son visage et les replaça sur son cou. « Tu n'as aucune idée d'à quel point le moindre petit geste pouvait me toucher. » Il effleura ses lèvres sur sa mâchoire. « Avant que tu n'entres, je pensais à la douceur de tes lèvres. Je me demandais si j'aurais un jour une chance de goûter ta bouche. » Il souffla un baiser sous son oreille.

« Rester assis à côté de toi sur ce banc a été une torture. Quand tu as enlevé ton sweat, tes bras et ton cou sont restés dénudés. » Il baissa son visage pour que ses lèvres effleurèrent maintenant sa clavicule. « Tout ce que je voulais c'était caresser cette peau crémeuse. »

Elle ne put étouffer un doux gémissement quand elle sentit la pointe de sa langue la goûter. Puis sa main se déplaça sur son bras, descendit sur le côté, caressa sa hanche et sa cuisse et prit place sur son genou.

Il parla en gardant sa bouche sur sa clavicule. « Tu n'arrêtais pas de serrer mon genou pour appuyer chacune de tes paroles. » Il serra son genou ce qui la fit sursauter. « Qui a déjà entendu parler de genoux qui rendent fou ? »

Son autre main qui traçait des cercles dans sa nuque fit pencher gentiment sa tête sur le côté. Il lécha son lobe d'oreille. « C'est au chalet que j'ai compris à quel point je te désirais. »

L'esprit de Bella semblait tout embué et ses sens étaient mis à si rude épreuve qu'elle avait du mal à comprendre tout ce qu'il disait, mais elle faisait tout ça parce qu'elle n'était pas sûre de l'entendre encore une fois aussi honnête.

Elle articula difficilement, « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il sourit dans son cou. « C'était ce satané bikini rouge. »

Bella réfléchit une seconde. La dernière fois qu'elle avait porté ce maillot de bain rouge était quand elle avait seize ans. Même s'il avait déjà dit qu'il était attiré par elle déjà au lycée, c'était toujours un choc de l'entendre exprimer ces désirs maintenant.

Il s'écarta d'elle et lui lança un regard taquin. « Je ne sais pas si tu sauras un jour la force qu'il a fallu pour ne pas entrer dans ce patio pendant que tu bronzais. » Il attrapa l'ourlet de son tee-shirt et le souleva.

Bella leva les bras, pour le laisser enlever son tee-shirt. Elle aurait du s'inquiéter du fait qu'ils dépassaient la limite d'y aller doucement, mais à ce moment, elle ne trouvait aucune bonne raison pour l'arrêter. _(T/N : Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne trouve pas de bonnes raisons. Faudrait être complètement fada pour l'arrêter !)_

Il posa ses deux mains sur ses hanches et la souleva de ses genoux. Son nombril était maintenant au niveau de ses yeux et il traça des cercles avec sa bouche autour de lui avant de placer de petits baisers sur son ventre. Elle se tint en mettant ses mains sur ses épaules mais sa tête pencha en arrière sous les sensations et elle gémit.

Il chuchota entre ses côtes, « J'ai toujours imaginé ce que ça ferait de faire cela. Je pensais que ta peau serait douce mais c'est encore mieux. » Il embrassa encore tous les contours de son corps, la goûtant. « Tu es si chaude et ta peau est... sucrée. »

Il la reposa sur ses genoux et se retrouva face à sa poitrine. Il grogna à la vue de son simple soutien-gorge blanc. Il l'embrassa entre les seins et déposa des baisers sur la courbe de sa poitrine.

« Si chaude... » marmonna-t-il. Ensuite il la regarda et frotta son nez contre son soutien-gorge.

Elle leva un bras et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Edward. »

Il leva la tête et prit le visage de Bella entre ses mains. « Patience. »

Il se pencha vers l'avant et prit sa lèvre supérieure entre les siennes et répéta l'action avec sa lèvre inférieure. Sa respiration était instable, mais elle continuait de ne pas bouger pour lui. Il se pencha de nouveau vers elle, l'embrassant de la même façon sauf que cette fois il resta plus longtemps, appliquant une légère pression et alternant entre le haut et le bas. Il prenait son temps, savourant la sensation et le goût des lèvres de Bella. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle ait le moindre doute de comment elle était désirable. Avec chaque baiser, il espérait qu'elle ressente combien il la voulait.

Quand il sentit le bout de sa langue toucher ses lèvres, il se recula. « Je t'ai dit de patienter encore. »

Sa respiration était lourde. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. Je veux... »

Il plaqua sa bouche sur celle de Bella. Après un moment, il dit, « Je te l'ai dit, je veux te montrer... »

Elle poussa un soupir frustré. « Je sais je suis idiote, mais c'est ce que je veux. Maintenant pouvons nous... »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, je ne suis pas en train de faire tout ça afin que nous puissions faire l'amour. » Il la fixa et les yeux de Bella s'élargirent devant l'intensité qu'elle pouvait voir dans son regard. « Je suis en train d'essayer de te montrer, de te faire comprendre ce que je ressens pour toi. Tout ce que je t'ai fait voir, c'est ce que j'ai à l'esprit quand je suis prêt de toi. Tu me fais me sentir de cette façon. Je suis en train d'essayer... j'espère que tu vas comprendre que j'aurai toujours envie de toi. Je ne peux pas juste mettre ces sentiments de côté. »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux. « Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes seule quand tu es avec moi. Il n'y a aucune raison pour ça. »

Bella le regarda avec une expression stupéfaite. Après un moment, elle retira ses mains du cou d'Edward et dit, « Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas t'interrompre. Est ce que tu veux bien continuer s'il te plaît? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est plus pareil maintenant. »

Son visage tomba. « S'il te plaît. »

Il rit. Il ne pourrait jamais lui dire non. « Alors, tu vas me laisser t'embrasser sans m'interrompre? »

Elle acquiesça avec enthousiasme.

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, mais Bella s'en moqua. Ses baisers valaient le coup de s'humilier afin d'en demander plus.

Il prit son visage dans ses mains encore et reprit sa lente et délibérée agression de sa bouche. Au lieu de se perdre dans ses propres sentiments, Bella se concentra sur la façon qu'Edward avait de l'embrasser. Il était doux et minutieux, mais une de ses mains quitta son visage et se posa sur sa hanche. Elle le sentit resserrer son emprise sur elle, mais ses baisers restèrent tendres et lents.

Elle se rendit compte qu'il se retenait et qu'il essayait réellement de lui montrer que même s'il avait envie d'elle, il était aussi capable de lui prouver combien il se souciait d'elle.

Cette découverte l'amena à gémir contre la bouche d'Edward.

La main qui était toujours sur son visage lui fit pencher la tête sur le côté ce qu'il lui permit d'approfondir le baiser. Sa langue massait la sienne avec des petits coups vifs et quand Bella pensait qu'elle ne pourrait pas en supporter d'avantage, il retira sa langue de sa bouche et continua d'embrasser et d'aspirer sa lèvre supérieure puis inférieure. Cela permit à Bella de reprendre son souffle, mais alors le besoin d'obtenir plus de lui s'imposa de nouveau à elle.

Comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, ou s'il avait déchiffré son langage corporel, il approfondit de nouveau le baiser dans la même mesure et de façon intense.

Il voulait l'embrasser comme ça alternant entre ses lèvres et sa langue, mais toujours en restant patient. C'était exactement le contraire de cette nuit avant qu'ils fassent l'amour. Elle n'avait jamais été embrassée avec autant d'attention. C'était exaspérant et exquis à la fois.

Finalement, il s'éloigna d'elle. Il posa son front contre celui de Bella. Ils étaient tous les deux à bout de souffle.

« Edward? »

« Hmm? »

« C'était le meilleur baiser que j'ai jamais eu. »

Il rit. « Moi aussi. »

Elle sourit et enfouit son visage dans le creux du cou d'Edward qui enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle. Il lui caressait le dos en faisant des petits cercles.

Après un moment, elle dit, « Merci. »

« Pour quelle raison ? »

« Pour m'aider à comprendre. S'il y a autre chose que tu veux expliquer, je serais plus qu'heureuse de t'écouter. » _(note de la relectrice : moi aussi, je veux bien qu'il m'explique !)_

Il rit et secoua la tête. Après un moment, il dit, « J'ai beaucoup à faire pour me rattraper. »

Elle avait une main sur sa poitrine. « Je pense que ça t'a rattrapé. »

Il secoua la tête. « J'en suis encore loin. »

Elle leva la tête pour le regarder et attendit qu'il continue.

« Ça n'arrive pas à la hauteur de tes jupes ou encore du fait que tu ne dormes qu'avec mon T-shirt et tes sous vêtements. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Il y eut un coup à la porte et la voix d'Alice se fit entendre. « Bella? J'ai reculé notre rendez vous à la boutique de robe, mais... c'est dans 15 minutes maintenant. »

Bella regarda l'horloge et vit qu'il était 9h45. « J'arrive tout de suite, Alice. »

« Ok. »

Bella tenta de descendre des genoux d'Edward, mais il l'en empêcha.

« Edward je dois y aller. »

« Combien de temps ça va prendre? »

Elle sourit. « Je ne sais pas. Pas très longtemps, je pense. »

« Est ce que tu vas revenir ici? »

Elle regarda vers le bas. « J'aimerais. »

Il mit un doigt sous son menton pour l'obliger à le regarder. « Je serai là. »

Son sourire s'élargit et elle commença à chercher sa chemise, mais il l'en empêcha de nouveau.

« Edward! Je dois vraiment... »

Il écrasa ses lèvres sur celle de Bella. Il y avait de l'urgence dans son baiser que les autres n'avaient pas.

Il s'écarta lui même et à voix basse il dit, « Dépêche-toi de me revenir. »

Elle avait toujours les yeux fermés quand elle acquiesça.

Il rit et la libéra.

Bella descendit de ses genoux et trouva sa chemise à côté de celle d'Edward. Elle l'enfila et alla vers la porte. Avant de la fermer, elle se tourna pour voir Edward toujours appuyé contre la tête de lit, ses cheveux complètement en désordre, lui donnant un sourire en coin.

Elle lui fit un grand sourire. « Je te verrai plus tard. »

Elle ferma la porte et descendit les escaliers. Alice attendait en bas. Elle ricana en voyant le sourire idiot de Bella et ses cheveux décoiffés.

« Quoi? » demanda-t-elle.

Alice secoua la tête. « Rien. Viens. »

Bella descendit les marches qui menaient à la voiture d'Alice en flottant comme sur un nuage et quand elles furent à l'intérieur, elle dut rappeler à Bella de mettre sa ceinture de sécurité.

Elles conduisaient depuis quelques minutes, quand Alice dit, « Tu devrais probablement vérifier tes cheveux. »

« Mes cheveux ? » Bella abaissa le par soleil et ouvrit le petit miroir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la vue de sa chevelure complètement désordonnée. Elle essaya de replacer toutes les mèches rebelles.

Alice rit. « Je t'offrirais bien une brosse à cheveux, mais... » Elle pointa ses cheveux courts. « Je n'en utilise jamais. »

« C'est bon. Je vais juste... » Bella rougit. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que mes cheveux ressemblaient à ça. »

Un coin de la bouche d'Alice se redressa. « Non, je suis sûre que tu avais d'autres choses en tête. »

« Alice ! »

Elle rit de nouveau.

Elles arrivèrent à la boutique quelques minutes plus tard. Rosalie avait déjà récupéré sa robe plus tôt dans la semaine, et depuis qu'elle avait terminé ses examens, Bella devait toujours aller chercher la sienne. Sa robe n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup de retouche et ce dernier essayage était plus une formalité avant le mariage.

Ça ne prit pas longtemps à Bella d'essayer sa robe et elles eurent fini en une demi heure. Temps record parce qu'elle savait qu'Alice pouvait être très méticuleuse sur les détails comme celui-ci.

Sur leur chemin de retour à la voiture, Bella demanda, « Est-ce qu'on rentre chez toi maintenant ? »

Alice lui offrit un grand sourire. « En fait, j'avais espéré qu'on aille manger un morceau. » Son sourire disparut et elle regarda Bella pleine d'espoir. « Juste toutes les deux. »

« Bien sûr. » Elles mirent la robe de Bella dans la voiture et descendirent la rue vers un restaurant. Ce n'était pas le genre d'endroit qu'Alice choisissait d'habitude.

Elles entrèrent et Bella demanda, « Tu es sûre ? »

Alice hocha la tête en suivant Bella. « Oui. Ce sera parfait. »

Elles prirent place près d'une fenêtre et regardèrent le menu. Peu de temps plus tard, un serveur vint prendre leur commande, puis elles s'installèrent confortablement en attendant.

Après une minute, Alice dit, « Alors, les choses entre Edward et toi semblent... bien aller. »

Bella sourit. « Oui, je pense qu'on peut dire ça. »

Alice baissa les yeux sur la table. « Je voulais juste m'excuser. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? » Comme Alice ne disait rien, Bella se pencha en avant, « Alice, qu'est ce qui se passe ? »

Alice respira profondément avant de lever les yeux vers Bella. « Je suis désolée que tu ais appris les sentiments d'Edward de cette façon. »

Bella pencha sa tête sur le côté. « Est-ce que tu savais ce qu'il ressentait ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Il n'en a jamais parlé, mais je l'ai toujours suspecté... je ne l'ai jamais poussé parce que je ne savais pas… eh bien, ce que tu ressentais pour lui. Mais en y repensant, c'est si évident maintenant. J'ai réalisé que j'aurais du être plus... je ne sais pas... agressive avec vous deux. »

Bella lui lança un regard qui en disait long sur l'amitié qu'elle lui portait. « Non, il n'y a rien que tu aurais pu faire. »

Alice continua. « Je me sens si stupide. Mon frère et ma meilleure amie étaient amoureux l'un de l'autre, et je n'en avais pas la moindre idée. Je veux dire, j'aurais pu vous épargner tellement de souffrance. »

« Alice. » Elle étira ses bras au dessus de la table et mit ses mains sur celle de son amie. « S'il te plait, ne fait pas ça. Ne te blâme pas. Edward et moi essayons de dépasser tout ça. On essaye d'avancer. Il n'y a aucune raison de ressasser le passé. »

Une lueur d'espoir passa dans les yeux d'Alice. « Donc, tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. « Fâchée ? Pourquoi devrai-je être fâchée contre toi ? »

« Eh bien, c'est juste quand tu es partie, tu étais tellement en colère. Et après tu es restée avec Angela et je pensais que peut être tu ne voulais plus me parler. Et quand on est allé faire des courses hier, je n'étais pas sûre de comment aborder les choses. Tu avais l'air d'aller, mais je te connais. Tu agis comme si tu allais bien même si ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai appris ça de la pire des façons. »

Bella réalisa que ça avait été le plan d'Alice depuis le début de les laisser seul tous les deux. Ça aurait du la contrarier. Bella avait l'impression d'être une amie horrible. Elle avait été tellement accaparée par ce qui se passait avec Edward, elle avait pris tout le reste pour acquis.

« Oh, Alice. Je suis tellement désolée. Je… » Elle regarda par la fenêtre. « Tu es ma meilleure amie et je ne t'ai pas traitée comme il faut. Une fois les examens commençés, je me suis jetée dedans. Je suppose que tu peux dire que j'essayais d'oublier ce qui s'était passé tout le weekend. Mais une fois mes partiels finis, à la maison avec Emmett, ça a été comme un tourbillon de devoir faire face à mes sentiments pour Edward. »

Elle joua avec sa fourchette. « J'étais si concentrée sur comment me comporter quand je me retrouverai face à Edward que je n'ai même pas pensé à toi ou à Emmett. » Elle leva les yeux vers Alice. « Vous étiez tous les deux là quand Edward ne l'était pas et maintenant... je suis désolée de vous avoir négligé quand j'aurais du me tourner vers vous pour trouver du réconfort. »

« Je comprends pourquoi tu avais besoin d'être seule. J'espérais juste qu'une fois que tu aurais pris le temps pour réfléchir nous serions... toujours amies. »

Bella eut l'air totalement ébahie et elle lui dit, « Oh mon dieu, Alice ! Bien sûr ! Tu seras toujours ma meilleure amie. Toutefois, je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu étais en colère contre moi pour être si têtue. »

Alice rit. « Eh bien, si tu n'es pas en colère contre moi et que je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, alors je suppose qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de problème. »

Bella sourit et acquiesça.

Alice prit une gorgée de sa boisson et dit, « Donc, entre toi et Edward tout va vraiment bien ? »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ouais. Je crois. Il… » Elle rougit. « Nous avons parlé d'y aller doucement pour l'instant, mais il... il rend les choses vraiment difficiles. »

Alice étudia le visage de son amie et vit qu'elle continuait de sourire. « Je comprends qu'il ne les rend pas difficiles du mauvais côté. »

Elle sentit son visage s'empourprer encore plus.

Alice se pencha. « Attends, quel est le problème ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Il n'y en a pas. La nuit dernière nous avons parlé de faire les choses par étape. Il a dit qu'il savait qu'il avait beaucoup de travail pour retrouver ma confiance. » Elle coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Mais... eh bien, nous avons aussi parlé de... l'aspect physique de notre relation et nous avons décidé d'y aller doucement, aussi. »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Ça sonne comme un bon début. »

Bella soupira. « Et puis ce matin, nous avons eu une discussion assez... instructive. »

Alice leva les sourcils.

Bella se sentit encore rougir.

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Alice. « Ça a du être une sacrée... discussion. »

Bella savait que ce n'était pas son rôle de parler du passé sexuel d'Edward, alors à la place, elle dit, « La discussion m'a aidée à mieux comprendre ses raisons pour être resté loin de moi. »

Alice étudia le visage de Bella pendant un moment, et à en croire l'expression de confiance qu'elle avait, elle décida que les choses entre Edward et son amie allait peut être vraiment s'arranger.

Leur commande arriva et elles commencèrent à manger. Peu de temps après leurs premières bouchées, le téléphone de Bella vibra. Elle le prit et vit qu'elle avait un texto.

Elle l'ouvrit et le lit.

_Est-ce que vous avez fini à la boutique ?_

Bella sourit et répondit.

_Oui, mais on est allé manger._

Moins d'une minute plus tard, elle reçut un autre sms.

_Vous en avez encore pour combien de temps ?_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Est-ce que c'est Edward ? » demanda Alice.

Elle hocha la tête. « Il semble... pressé de me voir revenir. »

Alice leva les yeux au plafond. « Il peut être si chiant. » Elle tendit sa main.

Bella lui passa son téléphone.

Alice répondit à Edward. Ils s'écrivirent pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Alice sourit et retende son téléphone à Bella.

« Le dernier est pour toi. »

Bella récupéra son téléphone et lut le message.

_J'espère que tu passes un bon moment avec Alice. Reste en dehors des problèmes._

_Tu me manques._

_Edward_

Elle relut le sms plusieurs fois avant de lever les yeux vers Alice.

Alice gloussa, « Vous être juste beaucoup trop adorables. »

« Adorable ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Une fois que vous aurez dépassé ce stade, vous n'allez pas être capable de décoller vos mains l'un de l'autre. »

« Alice. Nous ne sommes... Je veux dire on le veut mais… »

Alice leva une main. « Je sais tu es trop confuse pour l'instant, mais ça ne sera pas comme ça pour très longtemps. On dirait qu'Edward fait un très bon travail pour... t'éclaircir les idées. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Je suppose que tu peux dire ça. »

Alice continua, « Il a l'air aussi très déterminé à te monopoliser tout le temps. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « De quoi tu parles ? »

« J'ai presque du me mesurer à un bras de fer contre lui juste pour pouvoir passer un peu de temps avec toi. C'est comme si il essayait de récupérer tout le temps qu'il a raté avec toi. »

Un sourire niais s'étira sur les lèvres de Bella.

Les yeux d'Alice s'écarquillèrent. « Tu n'es pas sérieuse ? »

Son sourire disparut. « Quoi ? »

« Bella ! Ce n'est pas cool ça ! »

« Quoi ? Qu'Edward veuille passer du temps avec moi ? »

« Non. Qu'il pense qu'il n'a qu'à claquer des doigts, ou dans ce cas, t'appeler sur ton portable pour que tu accours dans ses bras quand il veut parce qu'il est finalement prêt à passer du temps avec toi. »

Bella la regarda, surprise. « Quand tu en parles, on a l'impression qu'il est une sorte de petit ami contrôleur et surprotecteur. Qu'est ce qu'il y a de mal à ce qu'il veuille rattraper le temps perdu avec moi ? »

Alice regarda Bella, incrédule. « Il n'y a rien de mal à ça. Vous le méritez tous les deux, mais... en tant que tiers personne, je pense qu'il est un peu déraisonnable pour lui de s'attendre à ce que tu sois disponible pour lui quand _il_ veut, surtout étant donné qu'il n'a pas été là pour _toi_ pendant toutes ces années. »

Bella posa son coude sur la table et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Maintenant, quand tu dis ça, on a l'impression que je cède trop facilement. Mais, je veux vraiment être avec lui, Alice. Je ne veux plus être en colère ou blessée. »

L'expression d'Alice s'adoucit. « Je ne voulais pas dire ça dans le sens où tu devrais toujours être en colère contre lui ou autre chose. Je veux juste... » Elle soupira avant de dire, « Je ne pense pas qu'Edward devrait s'attendre à ce que tu sois à ses ordres. Il devrait être plus galant. Au moins, il devrait faire des projets avec toi comme n'importe quel mec. »

Bella y réfléchit une minute. « Je vois ce que tu veux dire. »

Alice continua avec un ton plus dur. « De plus, tu ne veux pas arriver à un stade où ta vie tournera exclusivement autour d'Edward. Tu as ta propre vie et tu ne devrais pas oublier ça juste parce qu'Edward a du temps libre. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter, « Il ne devrait pas négliger ses responsabilités. »

Bella s'adossa à son siège. « Ok. Tu as raison. C'est juste... c'est si facile d'oublier tout autre chose et être prise par cette envie d'être avec lui. Alors maintenant quoi ? Est-ce que je réclame une invitation en bonne et due forme pour le voir ce soir ? »

Alice leva les yeux au ciel. « Bella, fait le ramer. Juste un peu. Ok ? Est-ce trop lui demander de t'inviter à un vrai rendez vous ? Seigneur, il attend juste que tu te repointes à la maison pour continuer... »

Bella se sentit rougir de nouveau. « D'accord ! Je vois où tu veux en venir. Je suis trop facile. J'ai besoin d'être un peu plus vertueuse. J'ai compris. »

Alice rit. « Ce serait bien de le faire mariner un peu, aussi. Il serait plus... reconnaissant. »

Elle la regarda curieuse. « Reconnaissant ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Réfléchis-y. Quand tu as besoin de travailler dur sur quelque chose que tu veux vraiment, n'es-tu pas plus reconnaissante une fois que tu l'as ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. »

Alice grogna de frustration. « Tu es tellement une créature de satisfaction immédiate tu sais ? »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Bien sûr que non ! »

Alice leva un sourcil vers elle. « Donc, en fait, il s'attend à te voir ce soir sans t'avoir demandé si tu étais libre ? »

« Eh, bien, je... »

« Bella, tu as besoin de commencer à lui apprendre qu'il ne peut pas s'attendre à ce que tu sois là pour lui dès qu'il le veut. »

Bella leva les yeux au plafond.

Alice se tourna pour lui faire face. « Ecoute, c'est mon frère et je l'aime, mais c'est aussi un mec. »

Bella grogna, « Alice. »

L'expression d'Alice s'assombrit et après une demi-minute, elle déclara, « On va faire les magasins. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non. Non. Non. »

Alice insista. « Je vais appeler Rose et on va aller faire les magasins pour ce soir. »

« Attend, qu'est ce qui se passe ce soir ? »

Alice lui offrit un grand sourire. « Mon enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

« Tu n'as jamais parlé d'un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

« Je viens juste de le décider. » _(note de la relectrice : ah ah, elle est maligne cette Alice… Edward va la tuer… lol)_

« Mais... »

« Je me marie samedi. Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que je ne peux pas avoir une dernière nuit avec mes amies avant de m'engager avec l'homme que j'aime pour le reste de ma vie ? »

Alice la regarda innocente. Bella grogna et pencha sa tête en arrière. « Alice. »

« J'ai la robe parfaite en tête pour toi. » Elle sortit son téléphone et commença à taper un numéro. « Elle va rendre Edward complètement fou. Il ne te laissera pas sortir de la maison. Oh. On doit appeler Angela aussi. »

La tête de Bella tomba en signe de défaite.

Alice était au téléphone en train de faire des projets avec Rose pour qu'elle les retrouve au centre commercial. Elle lui raconta ce qu'elle avait prévu pour la soirée et Rose fut plus qu'heureuse d'y participer. Après avoir raccroché, elle envoya un texto. Puis elle demanda l'addition.

Tout était allé très vite. Une fois qu'Alice avait quelque chose en tête, il n'y avait vraiment rien qui pouvait l'arrêter.

Elles sortirent du restaurant. Bella suivit Alice jusqu'à sa voiture pendant que cette dernière envoyait toujours des sms.

Même une fois dans la voiture, Alice continuait d'envoyer des textos. Deux minutes plus tard, elle remit son portable dans son sac et rigola.

« Quoi ? »

Alice démarra la voiture. « J'ai envoyé un sms à Jasper pour le prévenir de nos plans pour la soirée. Il était d'accord mais Edward n'a pas trop aimé. »

Bella se tourna vers elle. « Est-ce qu'il a dit quelque chose ? »

« Ouaip. »

Bella attendit qu'Alice continue, mais comme elle ne disait rien de plus, elle demanda, « Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'il a dit ? »

Alice roula des yeux. « Rien d'important. Il a juste soupiré... »

« Alice ! Etait-il énervé ? »

« Hmm... je ne dirais pas énervé. Définitivement contrarié. Et frustré. Je pensais que vous n'aviez pas de projet pour ce soir. »

« Non, mais... »

Elle tapota la main de Bella. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Après que Rose et moi en ayons fini avec toi ce soir, Edward ne te prendra plus pour acquise. »

Bella s'adossa à son siège et se tourna vers la vitre. Puis elle posa son front sur la glace. Ça ne servait à rien de se disputer avec Alice. Elle ne trouvait pas que les choses avec Edward étaient si terribles. Elle aussi voulait passer du temps avec lui.

Toutefois, Alice avait marqué de bons points. Mais si elle était maintenant sûre des sentiments d'Edward pour elle, elle était toujours hantée par la possibilité qu'il la quitte de nouveau. C'était un sentiment déraisonnable, mais elle ne pouvait s'en empêcher. Elle réalisa que peut être, au fond d'elle, elle compensait cette insécurité en restant libre à chaque moment qu'Edward voulait passer avec elle. Il semblait avoir tellement de contrôle sur ses sentiments à elle, mais maintenant qu'elle comprenait qu'elle avait la même influence sur les siens, alors elle avait peut être besoin de travailler sur ces pouvoirs.

Il était parti pendant 7 ans ? Pourquoi ne serait-il pas un peu plus prévenant et lui demanderait-il pas un rendez vous ? C'est ainsi que les personnes normales agissent quand ils commencent à sortir non ?

Bella se décrocha de la vitre. Elle était prête pour tout ce qu'Alice et Rose avait prévu.

*** * * * ***

Après quelques heures au centre commercial, elles revinrent toutes chez Alice pour se préparer pour la soirée entre filles. Il n'y avait pas seulement Angela qui les rejoignait, mais Rosalie avait réussi à convaincre Carlie de les accompagner. Bella avait rencontré Carlie pendant sa semaine de réclusion pendant ses examens, et elle l'avait beaucoup appréciée.

C'était épuisant d'être une femme. Entre le shopping et réfléchir à comment rendre Edward complètement dingue, Bella n'avait qu'une hâte, que cette soirée se termine.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas de volonté. Quand elles rentrèrent chez les Cullen, elle avait à peine le temps de dire bonjour à Edward avant qu'Alice et Rosalie ne la séquestrent dans la chambre d'Alice pour se préparer. Elle pensait que c'était ridicule de commencer à se préparer si tôt, mais apparemment il y avait beaucoup à faire.

Angela et Carlie arrivèrent un peu plus tard. Alice s'occupait des cheveux de tout le monde et Rosalie du maquillage. Bella pensait qu'Alice et Rosalie deviendraient folles de s'occuper de la coiffure et du maquillage de tout le monde, mais en fait, elles semblèrent apprécier tout ce processus.

Bella n'était pas faite pour tous ces trucs de filles. Donnez lui un sac de frappe et elle ferait de son mieux pour en retirer tout son contenu, mais donnez lui un mascara et un recourbe cil et vous auriez pu aussi bien lui donner un bâton de dynamite.

Ce temps passé à se préparer fut un peu plus supportable quand Alice et Rosalie décidèrent de mettre un peu de musique pour les mettre dans l'ambiance de leur licencieuse soirée. Elles commencèrent avec _Single Ladies (Put a ring on it)_ de Beyoncé. Bella ignora le regard plein de sous entendus de Rosalie et Alice. Angela et Carlie étouffèrent leur rire. Angela prit le dessus pendant un moment et mit quelques chansons acceptables. Elle mit _Criminal_ de Fiona Apple, d'après elle, cette chanson la faisait se sentir un peu coquine. Les filles rirent tout en restant concentrées sur sa confession, mais quand Alice voulut mettre _Circus_ de Britney Spears, Bella et Carlie refusèrent catégoriquement.

Un des choix de Bella se porta sur _Electric Feel_ de MGMT. Elles la regardèrent toute perplexe, mais elle haussa les épaules et sourit. Elle l'avait vu sur la playlist _Beautiful_ d'Edward.

Le choix de Carlie fut encore plus surprenant que celui de Bella. L'intro de guitare et l'air rock secoua la pièce. _Spread your love_ des Black Rebel Motorcycle Club sortit des enceintes. Bella regarda Carlie, qui était assise à côté d'elle sur le lit d'Alice, intriguée, mais elle haussa également les épaules et marmonna quelque chose à propos de Jacob.

Les activités féminines de maquillage et coiffage faisaient un sacré contraste avec la musique métal. Il y avait du maquillage partout. Des vêtements étaient éparpillés dans toute la chambre et pendaient dans tous les endroits vides de la pièce.

Bella, qui n'avait jamais passé beaucoup de temps à se préparer, regarda autour d'elle en secouant la tête.

« Pourquoi tu secoues ta tête comme ça, Bella ? » demanda Rosalie qui leva les yeux des cheveux d'Angela.

Bella haussa les épaules. « Est-ce que tout ça est vraiment nécessaire ? »

Alice arrêta de poser le far à paupière à Angela et Rosalie fut stoppée, le fer à lisser en l'air. Elles regardèrent toutes les deux Bella, médusées.

Alice fut la première à parler. « Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes de dire ça. »

Rosalie pointa le fer à lisser vers Bella comme si c'était une arme. « Est-ce que tu as déjà oublié tout ce qu'on a dit au centre commercial ? »

Elle se tortilla. « Non. » répondit-elle, peu convaincante.

Alice et Rosalie grognèrent, mais retournèrent leur attention sur Angela.

Avant que l'une d'elle ne dise quoi que ce soit, Carlie demanda, « De quoi vous avez parlé ? »

« Rien, » répondit Bella.

« Juste qu'elle avait besoin de montrer à Edward qu'il ne devait pas la prendre pour acquise, et que Bella devait attendre de lui qu'il la traite avec courtoisie. » dit Alice.

Rosalie sourit et ajouta, « Ce serait pas mal de le rendre fou par la même occasion. »

« Hey, peut être que vous pourriez partager votre savoir. Ben a quelques problèmes pour voir ça en ce moment. » dit Angela.

« Ben ? Mais il était totalement dingue de toi. Il ne... » s'écria Bella.

Angela leva une main. « Je sais ça. C'est juste… » Quand Alice eut fini de la maquiller, elle recula et Angela regarda Bella. « Des fois je trouve qu'il me prend un peu trop pour acquise. Allez, Bella. Je suis la sérieuse et fidèle Angela. Dans la durée c'est bien pour notre relation, mais des fois... des fois je voudrais qu'il me voie, qu'il me regarde comme s'il voulait m'arracher mes vêtements. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent de surprise et Carlie rigola. Alice donna un regard 'tu vois je te l'avais bien dit' à Bella.

Rosalie prit une mèche des cheveux d'Angela dans le lisseur. « Eh bien, si tu veux ce genre de réaction, tu dois lui donner une raison de vouloir t'arracher tes vêtements. »

Angela soupira, frustrée. « Je ne sais plus quoi penser. J'ai lu quelque part d'essayer d'être plus flirteuse et spontanée, mais c'est comme s'il ne le remarquait même pas. »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Les mecs ne sont pas assez intelligents pour comprendre les trucs comme ça. Il faut que ça leur pende au nez. »

« Je pensais avoir été comme ça. La nuit dernière j'ai fait son dîner préféré. On a même regardé un de ces stupides films d'action après. Et rien. »

« Qu'est ce que tu portais ? » demanda Rosalie.

Angela haussa les épaules. « Jean et... »

« C'est là que tu as tout faux. »

« Quoi ? Je portais aussi un teeshirt avec col en V de sa couleur préférée. »

Rosalie lui tapota l'épaule pour ne pas désordonner sa coiffure. « Tu aurais dû juste porter un tablier. »

Angela fronça les sourcils.

Alice ricana.

Carlie rougit, mais Bella dit, « Rosalie, il ne risquait pas de passer tout le dîner si tout ce qu'elle avait porté avait été un tablier. »

Rosalie leva les yeux vers Bella et sourit. « C'est le but. »

Angela bégaya. « Je… Je ne crois pas que je puisse faire quelque chose comme ça. »

Alice dit, « Bon, tu n'as pas à prendre l'approche de Rosalie. » Elle ne put s'empêcher de ricaner de nouveau. « Mais il faut que tu portes des vêtements qui montrent un peu plus de peau. »

Angela joua avec le bouton de sa chemise. « Plus de peau ? »

Alice hocha la tête. « Tu sais. Au lieu d'un teeshirt, un débardeur. Au lieu d'un jean, une jupe. Au lieu d'un pantacourt, un short. Ce n'est pas dramatique. »

Carlie ajouta, « Plus les mecs voient de peau, plus ils pensent au sexe. » Bella regarda Carlie en levant les sourcils. Carlie haussa les épaules et dit, « Quoi ? J'ai entendu ça dans le film _Clueless_."

« Mais ça ne marche pas vraiment, si ? » demanda Bella.

« Quoi ? Tu n'as pas remarqué une différence dans la manière qu'Edward te regarde quand tu montres plus de peau. »

Bella se sentit automatiquement rougir. _(T/N : Pfiou, faudrait compter le nombre de fois où Bella rougit dans MBBF, ça ne doit pas être loin de la moyenne du nombre de mots dans un chapitre….)_

« Ok. Donc, première leçon, plus de peau signifie sexe. Quoi d'autre ? » demanda Angela.

Rosalie tapa l'épaule d'Angela, lui signalant qu'elle en avait finit avec elle. Elle fit signe à Carlie de venir prendre sa place. Elle fut plus qu'heureuse d'obtempérer.

« Bon, les mecs sont plus visuels. » dit Alice.

Rosalie ajouta, « Une fois qu'ils ont passé tous les vêtements, tu dois avoir quelque chose de sexy qui les attend. Bon, ne rien porter est aussi une bonne solution. » _(T/N : MDR ! Sacré Rose !)_

Angela s'assit à côté de Bella. « Hum, je ne suis pas très douée quand il faut prendre les commandes. »

Rosalie marmonna quelque chose à propos d'amateurs.

Alice appliqua une base de fond de teint en poudre à Carlie et dit, « Tu n'as pas à prendre de mesures aussi drastiques. Si tu sais ce qu'aime Ben, alors contente toi de ça. Commence par de la lingerie de sa couleur préférée. »

« Mais, les rubans et la soie ne sont pas vraiment mon truc. »

Alice arrêta de maquiller Carlie pendant un moment et regarda Angela incrédule.

« Tu vas avoir des problèmes. » chuchota Bella à Angela.

Alice regarda Rosalie. « Je crois qu'une fois que je serai rentrée de ma lune de miel, on devra emmener Angela acheter de la lingerie. Elle a sérieusement besoin de conseil. »

Rosalie acquiesça.

« Mais je ne crois pas que Ben aime ce genre de truc non plus. »

Alice et Rosalie rirent.

« Peut être pas des rubans et de la soie, mais quelque chose de féminin. Ou au moins mignon. La simplicité marche aussi. » dit Bella.

Tout le monde la fixa.

« Quoi ? »

Carlie s'éclaircit la voix. « Angela, si tu veux commencer doucement, Victoria's Secret a une ligne de sous vêtement en coton avec des imprimés vraiment jolie. Je te recommande hautement le style tanga. »

Angela leva un sourcil. « Vraiment ? »

Carlie continua, « Ce sera probablement assez subtil pour que Ben le remarque mais que tu ne sois pas mal à l'aise ou autre chose. »

« Et puis quand tu seras prête à aller un peu plus loin, essaye de porter des strings. »

Angela et Bella grognèrent.

« Je ne les met qu'en dernier recours. » dit Carlie.

« Hmm. Bon point. Toutefois j'aime ne rien porter du tout en dernier recours. » répondit Rosalie. _(T/N : Je crois qu'on a toutes compris que Rose est adepte du nudisme... En même temps, dans ces cas là, qui ne l'est pas...)_

Bella grimaça. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir bizarre à entendre comment son frère et Jacob étaient séduits par leur petite amie respective.

« Ok. Donc leçon deux : ne jamais sous estimer le pouvoir de la lingerie. »

Elles rirent toutes ensembles.

Angela était pratiquement en train de bondir sur place. « Alors, quoi d'autre ? »

Rosalie sourit. « Voyons voir. Nous avons parlé des vêtements, des sous vêtements. Il ne nous reste plus qu'une chose... »

« Non. Surtout pas. Nous ne parlerons pas de _ça_. » s'écria Bella. _(T/N : Roooh, Bella ne serait-elle pas anglaise ? / note de la relectrice : Ca veut dire quoi ça, mademoiselle la traductrice ?? Tu as quoi contre les anglaises ??, mdr)_

Rosalie regarda Bella, ahurie. « Quoi ? »

Bella se raidit. « Les discussions sur les vêtements et les sous vêtements, ça va, je peux encaisser, mais le sexe ? C'est trop bizarre ! »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda Angela.

« Eh bien, parce que… » Elle regarda tour à tour Rosalie, Alice, Carlie et Angela. Bella ne voulait pas avoir des images dans sa tête de ce que toutes ses amies faisaient à leur petit-ami.

Alice leva les yeux au plafond et mit la touche finale au maquillage de Carlie. « Ecoute, nous ne parlerons pas des détails à propos de notre vie sexuelle personnelle. Penses-y en termes purement clinique. »

Rosalie ajouta, « Je ne révélerai jamais aucun détail à propos d'Emmett et... »

Bella leva une main. « Stop ! »

« De plus, je n'allais pas parler de sexe. »

Bella la regarda inquiète.

« J'allais dire que nous avions parlé vêtements et sous vêtements. Et que maintenant nous allions juste discuter fellation. » _(T/N : C'est vrai que pour Bella ça doit faire une grande différence... MDR)_

Tout le monde gloussa excepté Bella qui laissa échapper un grognement de torture et se laissa tomba allongée sur le lit d'Alice. « Je ne suis vraiment pas assez ivre pour ça, » marmonna-t-elle.

« Ça peut s'arranger » dit Alice. Et avant que Bella puisse protester, Alice disparut de la chambre.

Bella grogna de nouveau pendant que toutes les autres rigolaient. Elle n'était pas vraiment contrariée. Si elle était honnête, elle aimait toute cette discussion entre filles. Avoir été avec Emmett tout ce temps ne lui avait pas permis de parler de ce genre de choses.

Un sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. En fait, elle était plutôt curieuse à propos de ce que Rosalie pourrait dire sur la fellation, mais elle ne l'admettrait jamais. A la place, elle attendit qu'Alice ramène les boissons parce qu'elle savait qu'elle avait besoin de se fortifier pour faire face à ce qui allait être dit. Dieu seul savait à quel point Rosalie allait détailler les choses.

* * *

**T/N**** : Alors alors, dîtes nous tout ! On est curieuse nous, on veut TOUT savoir ! Enfin surtout ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre...**

**Donc, comme promis, les résultats de notre petit sondage du chapitre précédent :**

**-** **Votre chapitre préféré est... attention suspense... FUSION ! Eh bien on se demande bien comment ça se fesse (ooops lapsus révélateur ?)? Suivi de très près par MR. DAZZLING, pour le développement de leur relation dedans. Et en troisième position, le chapitre précédent PRAGMATIQUE. Bravo à toutes celles qui ont admis que leur chapitre préféré était Fusion Non Censuré. lol**

**- ****Et enfin, pour la réplique/moment du chapitre 15, vous avez élu le moment où B&E perdent... disons légèrement le contrôle (purée, nous sommes entourées de perverses ici ! j'ai envie de dire 'bienvenue au club'). Suivi par le discours de Rosalie, qui en a fait marrer plus d'une et la fait monter dans l'estime de beaucoup. Et enfin, quand Edward avoue à quoi il pensait quand elle se penchait au dessus de la table : « J'étais en train de penser à quel point j'aimais les courbes de ton dos. Je commençais aussi à me demander si je pourrais passer ma main dans tes cheveux et les faire passer au dessus de ton épaule. J'imaginais... comment ce serait simple de faire glisser la bretelle de ton débardeur de ton épaule et... je me demandais si tu m'arrêterais. » Il en a fait encore craquer plus d'une avec cette réponse… **

**Cette fois on aimerait bien savoir (oui on est un peu chiantes et je suis sûre qu'on a déjà perdu la moitié de nos lecteurs avec nos blabla) quel est votre personnage secondaire (donc autre que Bella ou Edward) préféré et pourquoi... Donc faîtes votre choix entre nos chers Emmett, Alice, Jasper, Rosalie, Jacob, Carlie, Angela et autres... **

**Une dernière chose et je vous laisse reviewer =D, n'oubliez pas de nous mettre en author alerte pour... disons… la suite des aventures de notre team après MBBF...^^**


	21. Dexter

**Traduction : Jeny**

**Relecture : Juliette**

**Disclaimers**** : Les personnages appartiennent à SMeyer, l'histoire à JennLynnfs.**

**T/N**** : Tout d'abord, nous tenons à préciser que ce chapitre faisait plus de 18000 mots et 41 pages word (taille 12 pas 32), ce qui a mis du temps à traduire... C'est aussi pour ça qu'on a commencé la publication de « CAN'T LET GO », pour vous faire patienter... cf notre profil pour celles ou ceux (on ne sait jamais, il y a peut-être des mecs) qui ne l'ont pas encore lue...**

**## IMPORTANT ##**

**Rappel, ce chapitre est **_**le dernier**_** publié par Jennlynnfs, nous n'en avons donc plus en stock à traduire. Vous allez maintenant - comme nous - attendre la publication de chapitre 18.**

**Voici les résultats du dernier sondage « Quel est votre personnage secondaire préféré? »**

**EMMETT arrive en tête avec 17 voix, talonné par Rosalie et Alice avec 14 voix et Jasper ferme le podium avec 10 voix.**

**Allez, on ne vous fait pas languir plus longtemps. ATTENTION ce chapitre contient du LEMON. **

**ENJOY!!!!**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________**

**Chapitre 17 « Dexter »**

_Ooh girl _

_Shock me like an electric eel _

_Baby girl _

_Turn me on with your electric feel _

- "Electric Feel" by MGMT

La musique s'entendait jusqu'en bas, où les gars trainaient. Comme Angela et Carlie avaient été invitées, ils se retrouvaient tous embarqués dans l'enterrement de vie de garçon improvisé de Jasper.

Ils avaient tous les yeux rivés à l'écran plasma. Ben avait apporté sa PS3.

Ils jouaient à Madden Football**(1)**. C'est un jeu auquel ils étaient tous d'accord pour jouer étant donné qu'ils avaient tous fait parti de l'équipe de football à l'école secondaire sauf Jasper. Il jouait au baseball, mais les garçons ne lui en voulaient pas.

Jacob était concentré sur la réception d'une passe d'Edward. La musique qui provenait de la chambre d'Alice raisonnait dans toute la maison. « Bon sang, que diable se passe-t-il la haut? »

Jasper dit, « Quand je suis monté pour me changer, je me suis fait mettre à la porte. C'était comme si j'avais interrompus une sorte de rituel féminin ou quelque chose comme ça. »

Emmett renifla et dit, « Elles sont probablement en train de parler de sexe. »

Ben, qui avait une pause dans le jeun, était en train de prendre une gorgée de sa bière, mais quand il entendit la remarque d'Emmett, il s'étouffa.

Emmett lui tapa le dos. « C'est bon. Angela est vraiment une gentille fille. Je suis sûr qu'elle ne va pas te faire passer pour un nul. »

Edward siffla, « Emmett. »

Ben s'éclaircit la gorge. « Angela a dit qu'elles allaient juste se préparer ensemble. »

Jacob dit, « J'ai grandi avec deux grandes sœurs. Elles sont certainement en train de nous tailler un costard là-haut. »

Après le commentaire de Jacob, les enceintes se mirent à hurler _Single Ladies_ de **Beyonce** et le refrain _« If you like it, put a ring on it » (Si tu aimes ça met une alliance dessus)_.

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Parmi tous les gars présents ici, il était le seul qui avait été assez intelligent pour le faire.

Après quelques secondes, Jacob demanda, « Alors qu'est ce que vous avez prévu d'autre pour ce soir les gars? »

Emmet se mordait la lèvre inférieure, en ce concentrant sur l'écran. « Qu'est ce que tu veux dire quoi d'autre? »

Jacob dit, « Tu veux dire que nous allons juste jouer aux jeux vidéos toute la nuit pendant que les filles sortent et font Dieu sait quoi? »

Emmett dit, « Euh... » _(T/N: c'est bien Emmett, essaies encore!!)_

Jasper dit, « Nous pourrions commander une pizza. »

Ben dit, « Oh! J'adore ces donuts à la cannelle qu'ils ont parfois. »

Emmett dit, « Nous pourrions aussi prendre quelques ailes de poulet épicées. Extra épicées. »

Jasper dit, « Pas trop épicées. Ça me donne des brulures d'estomac. » _(R/N : MDR ! Les mecs je vous jure !)_

Ben dit, « Je crois qu'ils ont saveur barbecue. Ceux là sont bons aussi. »

Emmett dit, « Pourquoi ne pas prendre les deux? »

Jasper dit, « Je ne sais pas. Ça parait un peu abusé. »

Ben dit, « Mais qu'est-ce qu'on met sur les pizzas? »

Emmett dit, « Pas d'olives. Je n'aime pas ça sur les pizzas. »

Jasper dit, « Mais moi j'adore les olives. »

Ben dit, « Eh bien, moi je n'aime pas les oignons. »

Emmet dit, « Quoi ? Nous devons avoir des oignons. »

Jasper dit, « Nous pouvons commander plus d'une pizza. »

Emmett dit, « Qui abuse maintenant? »

Jacob dit, « Vous vous moquez de moi les gars? »

Jasper dit, « Tu penses que deux pizzas c'est trop? »

Jacob secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas croire que vous êtes en train de vous battre pour la garniture des pizzas. » _(T/N: Pfiou! Ils en disent des choses hein? Perso, ils me fatiguent lol!!)_

Emmett demanda, « Quoi? Est-ce que tu veux autre chose? »

Il secoua la tête. « Est ce que ça n'est pas censé être un enterrement de vie de garçon? Sommes-nous vraiment obligés de nous battre sur le choix des pizzas? » _(T/N: Ah Jacob mon sauveur... // R/N : Qui aurait cru que Jeny dirait ça un jour...)_

Il n'y eu aucun bruit pendant une minute avant que Jasper ne dise, « Ça me va si on ne fait que trainer. »

Emmett dit, « Non. Jacob a raison. Nous devrions plutôt... faire quelque chose. »

Jacob dit, « C'est ce que j'essaie de dire! »

Ben dit, « Comme quoi... un club de striptease ou quelque chose dans le genre? » _(T/N: C'est bien les mecs ça, comme si nous les filles on aimait voir des gars sexy se déshabiller... ahhhh, mais oui on adore ça!!! * bave *) _

Jasper dit, « Je ne sais pas trop. » En fait il savait qu'il ne devrait pas parce qu'il ne pensait pas qu'Alice aimerait ça, mais il ne voulait pas sortir et avouer ça ensuite. Il donna un regard plein de sous entendu à Edward.

Edward remarqua l'expression de Jasper, mais avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Emmett dit, « Je ne pense pas qu'il y ait de club de strip-tease à moins d'une heure d'ici. De plus, je pense que Rosalie me tuerait si elle le découvrait. »

Ils ricanèrent tous. ( _T/N: Faites les malins tiens y'a pas 2 sec Jasper était mort de peur rien qu'a pensé à la réaction de sa chérie.)_

Jacob dit, « Très bien, mais alors c'est tout ? Je veux dire, il doit bien y avoir autre chose à faire. »

Jasper dit, « Nous pourrions aller aux cages de baseball.**(2) **»

Ben dit, « Oh, ça serait sympa. »

Emmett dit, « Vingt dollars que je fais le plus grand nombre de home-run. »

Ben dit, « Et voilà, tout de suite. »

Jasper dit, « J'espère les gars que vous avez de l'argent à perdre. »

Avant qu'ils ne commencent à discuter plus, Jacob dit, « Ok. Alors les cages c'est décidé. Quoi d'autre ? »

Emmett dit, « Nous pourrions sortir pour boire un verre. »

Ben dit, « Comme dans un bar ? »

Emmett dit, « Non, au bord du lac. » _(R/N : MDR ! Mais quel con !)_

Jasper dit, « Je ne sais pas. » Il regarda de nouveau Edward. Jasper ne voulait pas avoir la gueule de bois.

Edward dit, « Nous pourrions aller jouer au billard. »

Emmett dit, « Oui! Je vais tous vous botter le cul. »

Jacob dit, « Oh. Et c'est reparti. »

Jasper dit, « Je ne serais pas contre une partie de poker aussi. »

Emmett dit, « J'ai des jetons à la maison. Je peux y aller et les ramener. »

Edward dit, « Je crois que mon père en a quelques-uns. »

Jacob dit, « Ok. Alors, nous avons les cages, le billard et le poker. Ça me paraît pas mal. »

Ben dit, « Et les pizzas. Nous commandons toujours des pizzas, non ? »

Edward dit, « Si on sort, pourquoi ne pas aller au Met. »

Emmett s'écria, « Oh mon dieu, ouais ! »

Ben dit, « Le Met? »

« Le Metropolitan Grill. C'est une brasserie. » Répondit Jasper.

Jacob dit, « Cet endroit est censé être super. »

Emmett dit, « Zut, c'est difficile de réserver sans s'y prendre à l'avance. »

Edward dit, « Je vais m'en occuper. » Il posa la manette de jeux et attrapa son téléphone portable.

Emmett se mit à rebondir dans son fauteuil. « Après dîner, nous devrions essayer de passer à cette nouvelle boutique de cigare. »

Il y eu un grognement collectif.

« Quoi? »

Jacob dit, « Euh, ne t'offenses pas. Mais les cigares c'est dégoûtant. »

Jasper dit, « Ce n'est pas si mauvais. »

Ben dit, « Je n'ai jamais fumé de cigare avant. »

Edward raccrocha son téléphone. « Nos réservations sont à 20h00. »

Emmett leva le poing en l'air et attendit qu'Edward lui cogne. « Joli. »

Edward rit et lui retourna le geste. Ensuite il dit, « Vous parliez de fumer des cigares après le dîner? »

Jasper dit, « Emmett a proposé d'aller à cette nouvelle boutique de cigares après. »

Edward prit sa manette. « Hmm... Peut-être que si nous étions tous célibataire ce serait une bonne idée. »

Emmett demanda, « Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? »

Edward eut un petit sourire en coin. « Je suis sûr que les filles trouveront l'odeur de la fumée de cigare désagréable, non? »

Après un moment, Emmett dit, « Un point pour toi. » _(T/N: Ouf! On en a fini avec les 'il dit' j'ai cru qu'on s'en sortirait pas! – R/N : C'est vrai que les Américains se répètent beaucoup, on essaie de varier le plus, mais des fois pas le choix, dsl)_

Ils commencèrent à revoir leurs plans. Edward était sur le point de proposer d'aller écouter un groupe local dans un des bars du centre ville de Seattle quand il entendit la mélodie familière de **MGMT** _Electric Feel (T/N: N''hésitez pas à aller écouter sur youtube c'est trop canon.) _raisonner depuis l'étage. Ses yeux s'élargirent. Est-ce que Bella savait que cette musique faisait partie de sa liste de lecture _Beautiful _? L'avait-elle aperçue quand ils étaient au chalet? Ce n'était pas une chanson très connue, et ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Il put sentir l'arrière de son cou le bruler quand les paroles «_Turn me on with your electric feel »__ (Excite-moi__ avec ta sensation électrique)_ se fit entendre dans la maison.

Jacob se pencha vers lui. « Hey, est-ce que ça va? »

Edward sortit de ses pensées. « Euh, ouais. Je suis juste... je vais bien. »

Il se rassit dans le fond de son siège, mais était distrait pas la musique. C'était une chose d'écouter la chanson, seul, sur son iPod et laisser des images de Bella envahir son imagination. C'en était une tout autre chose de l'écouter à plein volume sur une chaine hifi. Il fit un effort pour se concentrer sur le jeu pour ne pas trop songer à Bella ce qui le laisserait dans un état qui ne permettrait aucun doute sur ce à quoi il était en train de penser. _(T/N: Mais de quoi est-il en train de parler??? Oh! Ohhhhhhhhhh!!)_

À son grand soulagement, la chanson se termina enfin et fit place aux premiers accords de guitare électrique de _Spread You Love_.

Jacob manqua une passe dans le jeu et se tortilla dans son siège, mal à l'aise. _(T/N: Il a peut être envie de faire pipi avec toutes ses bières qu'ils boivent.)_

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Tu vas bien? »

Jacob marmonna des injures. « Je ne peux pas croire que Carlie... »

« Quoi? »

Jacob secoua la tête. Il n'allait pas avouer la façon dont Carlie l'avait pratiquement séduit avec cette chanson.

À la place Jacob dit, « Mais que diable font-elles là-haut? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Je ne sais pas, mais je suis plus que sûr que leurs intentions sont mauvaises. »

Jacob rit.

Alice entra dans la cuisine. « Oh! Jeux vidéo. Qu'elle surprise. »

Emmett dit, « Ce n'est pas la seule chose que nous avons prévu. »

Alice leva une main. « Je ne veux pas savoir. C'est la seule fois ou je choisis d'ignorer le comportement volage de Jasper. » Elle se dirigea vers le réfrigérateur.

Emmett demanda, « Tu n'es pas curieuse du tout? »

« Nan. » _(T/N: Mouahhhh Beth !!!!!!!)_

Emmett dit, « Oh allez ! Même pas un petit peu ? »

« Pas du tout. » Elle avait posé une bouteille de jus de canneberge sur le plan de travail et était maintenant en train de chercher autre chose dans le congélateur. « En plus, ce n'est pas comme si j'avais l'intention de vous dire ce que nous avons prévu. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi pas ? » Emmett abandonna son match.

Alice lui donna un doux sourire. « Je ne vais pas te dire que notre objectif est de mal se conduire. »

Edward regarda Alice ensuite et vit qu'elle avait un plateau avec des verres, le jus de canneberge, et une bouteille de vodka _Grey Goose_. _(T/N: Ça sent la cuite ça ! On sait tous ce que ça donne quand Bella est bourrée. )_

Edward jeta un sale regard à Alice qui lui offrit un large sourire en retour. Elle sortit de la cuisine et ne se retourna même pas en disant, « A plus tard les gars ! »

Edward jura et dit, « Ça ne peut pas être bon. »

Jasper dit, « Alice ne laissera rien arriver à aucune d'entre elles. »

Edward repensa à cette soirée où Rosalie et Alice avait emmené Bella dîner et l'avait saoulée. Ses mains n'en faisaient qu'à leur tête _(T/N: Logique pour des mains!!)_ et elle n'avait aucune pudeur à propos des endroits où elle plaçait sa bouche. Heureusement que cette fois là, il avait été la victime des avances qu'elle lui avait fait sous l'emprise de l'alcool _(T/N: Une chance pour lui oui!! Pervers!),_ mais ce soir, qui savait ce qui se passerait ?

Jasper demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui se passe Edward? »

Edward le regarda, il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il était debout. « Rien. »

Il se rassit. Edward savait qu'il ne pouvait pas vraiment débarquer dans la chambre d'Alice comme un fou et exiger de savoir ce qu'elles préparaient, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Alors, il se concentra de nouveau sur le jeu vidéo, mais joua sans grand enthousiasme ce qui fit crier et jurer Emmett. Edward n'arrivait pas vraiment à éprouver de la culpabilité pour ne pas mettre toute son attention dans le match.

Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser que quoi qu'il se passe la haut avec Bella, il n'allait pas aimer ça.

~*~

Bella se tenait face au miroir de la coiffeuse d'Alice et se regardait.

« Mince, » murmura-t-elle.

Angela, qui était à côté d'elle, en train de retoucher son brillant à lèvres, dit, « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Bella? »

Bella continua d'admirer son reflet dans le miroir pendant encore une seconde avant de dire, « Je n'arrive même pas à me reconnaître. »

« Oh, allez. Tu es superbe. » Angela reposa le bâton de brillant à lèvres et lissa ses cheveux.

Elle changea de position. « Eh bien, c'est justement ça. Je sais que c'est moi, mais... c'est juste... je ne pensais pas je pourrais ressembler à ça. »

Rosalie se plaça entre elles et arrangea une mèche des cheveux bouclés de Bella qui venait juste te tomber devant ses yeux. « Bella, tu as tout ce qu'il faut. Tu dois juste être prête à te mettre en valeur de temps en temps. » Ensuite, Rosalie ajusta le décolleté la robe de Bella afin de l'approfondir.

Bella repoussa la main de Rosalie de sa poitrine. Elle avait déjà l'impression que ses seins pouvait s'échapper de la robe à tout moment, mais Alice lui avait fait mettre du scotch double face afin de s'assurer qu'il n'y aurait pas de catastrophes.

« Rose encore un peu plus bas, et on pourra voir mon nombril. »

Elle roula des yeux en entendant la remarque de Bella. « Alors arrêtes d'y toucher. Tu es en train de ruiner la ligne de la robe. »

Alice la regarda dans le miroir. « Elle a raison, Bella. »

« Peu importe. » Elle se leva de devant la coiffeuse et vint s'asseoir sur le lit d'Alice.

« Tiens. » Rosalie lui passa un verre.

Bella le prit et but une gorgée. « Vous savez ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois que vous m'avez fait boire les filles, pas vrai? »

Un sourire se dessina au coin de la bouche de Rosalie. « Oui. Et je suis sûr qu'Edward a apprécié. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. « Il ne s'est rien passé. »

Alice rit. « Il est bien trop gentleman pour divulguer les détails. »

Angela se laissa tomber sur le lit à côté de Bella. « Est-ce que c'est comme cette fois où tu as embrassé Mike Newton sur la joue quand tu avais trop bu après la cérémonie de remise des diplômes? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour tout nier, quand Rosalie dit, « Elle s'est quasiment jeté sur Edward quand nous sommes rentrées à la maison. »

Bella se redressa. « C'est faux! »

Alice clarifia, « Tu étais étroitement pressée contre lui. »

Rosalie dit, « La seule raison pour laquelle tu as accepté de monter à l'étage c'est parce qu'il t'a promis de te border. »

Angela fit un bond sur place. « Oh mon dieu. Edward a dit qu'il allait te border? »

Bella prit une autre gorgée de sa boisson.

Carlie riait pendant qu'elle terminait d'enfiler ses chaussures. « Es tu sûre qu'il ne s'est rien passé? »

Bella se rappela qu'il lui avait dit qu'il allait la border, mais après ça tout était flou. « Edward m'a dit qu'il était venu dans ma chambre, qu'il m'avait bordée, mais que j'avais voulu qu'il reste jusqu'à ce que je m'endorme, alors c'est ce qu'il a fait. Et dès que j'ai été endormi, il est parti. »

Rosalie la regarda avec les sourcils froncés. « Il avait l'air si nerveux quand il est redescendu. »

Alice ajouta, « Je suis presque sûre qu'il a aussi pris une douche quand il rentré à la maison. »

Angela ricana et Carlie se mordit la lèvre pour s'empêcher de rire.

Bella avala son verre d'un coup. Ensuite elle demanda, « Pouvons nous s'il vous plaît parler d'autre chose ? »

Elles reprirent toutes ce qu'elles étaient en train de faire, mais après un moment, Angela demanda, « Alors, est-ce qu'Edward embrasse bien? »

Bella gémit et balança la tête en arrière. Quand elle se redressa, il y avait un autre verre, face à elle, qui l'attendait.

Bella jeta un regard mauvais à Rosalie qui tenait le verre. Rosalie haussa simplement les épaules, et avec sa bouche, mima le mot, '_Quoi _?'.

Alice dit, « Bella c'est un enterrement de vie de jeune fille. »

Bella prit la boisson, mais se jura mentalement de ne plus rien boire du reste de la soirée. Elle prit une gorgée et sentit déjà la tension s'envoler. Après un moment, elle dit, « Il embrasse vachement bien. »

Il y eu un éclat de rire de la part de autres filles. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Alice se leva de devant sa coiffeuse et regarda Bella. « Très bien. Maintenant, Bella, il y aura seulement quelques minutes avant que nous partions, alors tu vas devoir donner le meilleur de toi même. »

Rosalie ajouta, « Juste assez de temps pour qu'il ait un aperçu de ta tenue et qu'il en bave pour le reste de la soirée pendant que tu ne seras pas là. »

Alice fit un pas en avant. « Bella, tu dois vraiment être sûre de toi. Tu ne peux pas le laisser croire que ça va être facile après qu'il t'ait laissée pendant si longtemps. Il doit faire un peu plus d'effort pour te séduire et bien te traiter. »

Bella se leva. « Mais est-ce que c'est vraiment nécessaire. » Elle fit un geste avec ses mains en direction de son corps. « Je veux dire, il a déjà vu la marchandise _(T/N: Bella toujours aussi classe.)_, ce n'est pas comme si il y avait encore du mystère. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. Ensuite elle ajusta son regard sur celui de Bella. « Raison de plus pour lui faire apprécier les choses. Il va se rendre compte que tout ça. » Elle fit un geste vers le corps de Bella. « Tu pourrais bien avoir fini avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais tu l'as choisi lui. »

Bella croisa les bras sur sa poitrine. « Mais je ne veux personne d'autre. » _(T/N: Grrrrrrr!!! Que quelqu'un la gifle. – R/N : Je m'en charge Jeny, respire... lol)_

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Ce n'est pas la question. »

Angela se leva et regarda Bella. « Je pense que ce qu'elles essaient de te dire, c'est que tu dois arrêter de te sous-estimer. »

Rosalie acquiesça.

Angela continua, « Je sais que tu ne vas pas aimer ça, mais tu as toujours mis Edward sur un piédestal. Il est merveilleux, mais il n'est pas parfait. »

Bella poussa un soupir frustré. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas... »

Angela leva la main. « Tu te dis ça à toi même, mais penses-y. Pour quelles raisons ça n'a jamais marché avec quelqu'un d'autre? »

Bella gigota, mal à l'aise, évitant le regard de Carlie.

Angela dit, « Au lieu de penser que tu as de la chance qu'Edward veuille être avec toi. Penses plutôt qu'Edward aurait pu ne jamais connaître le bonheur que tu le choisisses. »

Rosalie se jeta dans les bras d'Angela. « Merci beaucoup pour la traduction. » _(R/N : De rien ! Ooops, ce n'était pas à nous qu'on parlait... Autant pour moi... :D)_

Alice dit, « Je suis sûr qu'après avoir vu Bella, il comprendra. »

Après un moment, Bella regarda toutes ses amies qui se trouvaient tout autour de la pièce. Elle savait qu'elles avaient raison. Les choses entre elle et Edward n'auraient jamais progressé si elle n'en avait pas décidé ainsi.

« Très bien. » Bella inspira. « Allons-y. »

Elles rassemblèrent toutes leurs affaires.

Alice demanda, « Vous avez vos cartes d'identités les filles? »

Bella vérifia la pochette qu'Alice lui avait prêtée pour la soirée. « Oh, j'ai oublié de sortir ça. »

Angela, Carlie, et Rosalie avaient déjà quitté la pièce. Alice était prête, mais avant de partir, elle dit, « Nous te verrons en bas après. » Elle se stoppa sur le pas de la porte et se tourna vers Bella. « Quand tu l'auras trouvée, attends encore deux minutes. »

Bella fronça les sourcils.

Alice sourit. « Fais-moi simplement confiance, ok? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Bien. »

Alice s'en alla, mais pas avant d'avoir donné un sourire complice à Bella.

Bella secoua la tête. Il ne lui fallut pas très longtemps pour trouver sa carte d'identité alors elle passa le temps en rangeant quelques trucs et en retouchant son brillant à lèvres. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Alice voulait qu'elle attende deux minutes, mais elle ressentait une sorte de soulagement à reculer son face à face avec Edward.

~*~

Angela et Carlie furent les premières à entrer dans le salon, sortant, efficacement, Ben et Jacob de leur concentration sur le jeu à l'écran. Emmett était sur le point d'utiliser un grand choix de mots qui décriraient comment ils s'étaient fait écraser, mais à ce moment là Rosalie entra dans la pièce et à la place il laissa tomber sa manette et traversa la salle à toute vitesse afin de la prendre dans ses bras.

Jasper et Edward ricanèrent en voyant la réaction des autres quand les filles étaient arrivées dans le salon. Ensuite le sourire de Jasper disparut rapidement lorsqu'Alice entra nonchalamment en donnant regard sensuel à Jasper.

Les demoiselles étaient toutes assez séduisante à leur manière, mais il était évident qu'elles avaient fait tout ça afin d'attirer les regards sur elles. Angela et Carlie les cheveux raides et lissés. Elles étaient habillées avec des jeans qui semblaient peint et portaient des hauts sans bretelles, impliquant qu'elles ne portent aucun soutient gorge en dessous. Le haut d'Angela était vert rubis qui allait parfaitement avec ses mèches sable. Celui de Carlie était bleu turquoise afin de mettre l'accent sur sa peau claire. Les yeux de Jacob balayaient les formes de Carlie et Ben se tenait simplement devant Angela avec une expression de stupeur.

Elles avaient visiblement toutes tiré l'idée du jeans peint de Rosalie parce qu'elle en avait un similaire, mais avec, elle portait un bustier rouge qui semblait réaliser un exploit en supportant son imposante poitrine. Ses épaules étaient couvertes par un gilet noir, aux manches courtes et à capuche.

Alice portait une jupe aux reflets irisés avec un haut noué dans le cou et des talons hauts qui lui allongeaient les jambes. Jasper les observait avec admiration, faisant sourire Alice.

Edward regarda autour de lui. « Où est Bella? »

Toujours en regardant Jasper, Alice dit, « Oh, elle sera là dans une seconde. Elle a oublié de prendre sa carte d'identité. »

L'estomac d'Edward se serra d'anticipation. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il devait se sentir de cette façon. Bella était déjà belle, mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi elle ressemblerait ce soir. Était-il possible pour elle d'être encore plus à couper le souffle? Il ne le pensait pas.

Il se leva de son siège. « Je vais voir si Bella va bien. » Il sortit du salon et traversa la cuisine avant que quiconque puisse dire quelque chose. Chacun était trop occupé à s'occuper de sa moitié pour même remarquer qu'il quittait la pièce.

Edward entra dans le hall et était sur le point de monter sur la première marche lorsqu'il se stoppa subitement. Il n'avait pas fait attention au début, mais quand il leva les yeux, il vit Bella en haut des escaliers, descendant chaque marche lentement, de manière délibérée.

Il eu le souffle coupé et il sentit sa mâchoire se ramollir. _(T/N: ça doit bien être le seul truc chez lui qui à ramollit à ce moment là... oh mon dieu c'est moi qui ait dit ça ? Emmett sort de se corps !)_

Ce n'était pas la Bella avec laquelle il avait grandit, ou même avec laquelle il avait passé les deux dernières semaines. Cette créature descendant les escaliers transpirait la sensualité et la tentation. _(T/N: parce que d'habitude non? Ce n'est pas très gentil ça Eddy)_. Ses cheveux tombaient sur ses épaules dans une cascade de boucles, mais la manière dont ils étaient un peu désordonnés et les mèches rebelles qui entouraient son visage donnaient l'impression qu'elle venait juste de sortir du lit après avoir été pleinement satisfaite. _(T/N: Euh, de quoi il parle ??? – R/N : De rien Jeny, t'es trop jeune !)_

La robe bleu nuit qu'elle portait, ou l'absence de tissus sur la robe, aidait à souligner chaque courbes de son corps à chaque mouvement qu'elle faisait pour descendre les escaliers. La robe lui arrivait au milieu des cuisses. Elle était sans manche et le décolleté en V plongeait jusqu'à la naissance de ses seins. La pointe du V mettais en valeur, pas très subtilement, l'une des plus belle partie de son corps. Comme si ce n'était pas suffisant, Bella portait des talons qui donnaient l'impression que ses jambes faisaient plusieurs mètres.

Quand elle arriva en bas de l'escalier, elle lui donna un petit sourire. Comme il continuait de la reluquer, Bella rougit et dit, « Hey. »

Il avait cette envie urgente d'être seul avec elle quelque part dans le noir avec ses mains partout sur son corps.

Comme il ne disait toujours rien, le visage de Bella s'assombrit légèrement d'inquiétude. « Edward? »

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et avala difficilement sa salive. « Euh... » Fut la seule chose qu'Edward arriva à prononcer quand Alice pénétra dans le hall.

« Oh, Bella. Tu es là. As-tu trouvé ta carte d'identité? » Elle rayonnait.

« Ouais. » Bella jeta un coup d'œil à Alice, mais avait toujours une expression confuse à cause du silence d'Edward.

« Bien. La limousine devrait être là dans 15 minutes. Nous faisons les plans pour la soirée dans la cuisine en attendant. » Alice tenta un coup d'œil à Edward et son sourire s'élargit quand elle vit la façon dont il regardait Bella fixement.

« Oh. » Bella regarda Edward à nouveau. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir déçue qu'il n'ait rien à dire, alors elle fit un pas en direction de la cuisine afin de suivre Alice.

Elle s'arrêta quand elle sentit la main d'Edward sur son poignet.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les siens. « Est ce que je peux te parler une minute avant que tu ne t'en ailles? »

Bella dit, « Bien sûr. » Ensuite elle regarda Alice « Peux-tu me donner une seconde? »

Le sourire d'Alice disparut et elle donna à Edward un regard d'avertissement. Ensuite, elle dit d'un ton ferme. « Il nous a fallu des heures pour obtenir cette apparence. Je ne veux pas voir un cheveu de travers et son brillant à lèvre ferait mieux d'être intact. » Ensuite elle regardant Edward d'une façon menaçante. « Et sa robe reste en place. »

A la dernière observation, Edward détourna brusquement le regard de Bella afin de regarder Alice, il rendit à sa sœur un regard furieux. « Bien. »

Alice lui donna un sourire triomphant et les laissa seuls dans le hall.

Edward prit Bella par la main et la conduisit derrière la cage d'escalier, dans le couloir qui menait au bureau de Carlisle. Edward savait qu'ils auraient un peu d'intimité ici parce que Carlisle travaillait et c'était assez loin de la cuisine pour leur permettre d'être un peu tranquille.

« Quel est le problème Edward? »

Il se tenait devant elle. « Pourquoi crois tu qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « On dirait que quelque chose te tracasse. »

« Rien ne me tracasse. » Il essayait de ne pas laisser ses yeux s'égarer sur la poitrine de Bella et de rester concentré sur son visage. « C'est juste que… tu es... »

Elle gigota. « Quoi? »

Il fit un pas en avant. « Il n'y a pas de mots. »

Bella sentit le bout des ses doigts caresser ses bras et il pencha sa tête vers elle. Ses lèvres pouvait presque toucher les siennes, mais à la dernière seconde, il bougea et déposa un baiser sur le coin de sa bouche.

Elle poussa un soupir tremblant. « Alors... tu n'es pas fâché ? »

Il éloigna son visage afin de pouvoir la regarder. « Fâché ? Pour quelle raison tu crois ça? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et sentit son estomac se contracter en voyant la façon dont il fixait sa bouche. Elle réussi à peine à dire, « Ton expression. Je n'arrivais pas à savoir à quoi tu pensais. »

Un sourire vint se répandre lentement sur ses lèvres. « C'est probablement mieux que tu ne puisses pas savoir. »

Elle le regarda avec étonnement. « Je pensais que nous allions être honnêtes l'un envers l'autre à partir de maintenant. »

Il reposa une main sur son épaule et Bella fut pousser en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente le mur de la cage d'escalier derrière elle. Le corps d'Edward était à quelques centimètres du sien, mais elle pouvait tout de même sentir la chaleur irradier de sa poitrine. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il vienne presser son corps contre le sien, mais il ne bougea pas. Elle réalisa qu'il devait probablement tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Alice de ne pas froisser la robe.

Elle voulut étrangler Alice à ce moment là.

Edward plaça une main contre le mur juste au dessus de sa tête son autre main était posé sur la nuque de Bella

Il se pencha vers son oreille et demanda, « Est ce que c'est la première fois que tu portes ces chaussures? »

Bella avait fermé les yeux, appréciant son souffle sur sa peau, mais quand elle enregistra la question, ses yeux s'ouvrirent brutalement. « Euh... pourquoi? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Ne les as tu jamais porté au lit avant? »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non. Pourquoi voudrais... »

« Ça ne me dérangerait pas si tu le faisais. » Il lui jeta un regard brulant.

Quand elle ne répondit pas, Edward écarta son visage et vit que ses yeux étaient larges et qu'elle avait une expression qu'il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer. Était-ce de l'horreur ? Du dégout ?

Il fit un pas en arrière. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas dire que... »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. Ne t'excuse pas. J'ai juste été surprise par... ton honnêteté. »

Il se frotta la nuque. « Je n'aurais pas dû te dire ça. »

Elle fit un pas en avant _(T/N: ce n'est pas une chanson ça, 'un pas en avant, un pas en arrière, tralala!!!' – R/N : Si il y a même une variante dans les manifs !)_ « C'est juste... je ne savais pas que tu pensais à moi de cette façon. »

« Bella, quand tu es habillée comme ça, c'est en quelque sorte difficile de ne pas penser ça. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit sourire. « Alors tu aimes ce à quoi je ressemble en ce moment? »

Il sentit le bout de ses oreilles le bruler et il détourna le regard. « Je pense que c'est assez évident que oui. »

Elle leva une main et la déposa sur sa poitrine. Avec les talons, elle n'avait aucun problème pour rencontrer son regard.

Edward prit une grande inspiration, savourant le doux parfum artificiel des freesias. Doux n'était pas le mot qu'il aurait choisit pour la décrire à ce moment là.

Il finit par poser une main sur la main de Bella qui était placée sur sa poitrine. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de devoir faire face à la colère d'Alice et il lui fallut toute la volonté du monde pour ne pas toucher Bella comme il en avait envie.

Il s'éclaircit la voix. « Est ce que tu as ton téléphone portable avec toi? »

Elle fut surprise par la question mais elle acquiesça.

Il fit un pas en arrière. « Il est allumé ? Tu auras assez de batterie ? » Il fouilla dans sa poche.

Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se sentir un peu contrarié. Elle aimait l'effet qu'elle avait sur Edward, mais en ce moment il semblait si calme.

Elle dit, « Ouais, mais... »

« Je veux simplement m'en assuré juste en cas d'urgence ou autre chose. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et avant qu'elle ne puisse lui dire qu'il était pire qu'Emmett, la musique de **The Donna's** _Take it off_ se fit entendre dans sa pochette. Il lui fallut une seconde pour réaliser que c'était son téléphone qui était en train de sonner. Ensuite il lui fallut une minute supplémentaire pour le sortir parce qu'elle était très agitée.

Elle appuya enfin sur la touche de refus d'appel, mais c'était après que les paroles_ « Je suis en train de penser fort/ Et je pense que je te veux sur le sol/ Uh huh, ouais sur le sol! » (T/N: Oh oh! C'est mal ça Bella, très mal!!!)_

Bella se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Quand elle regarda Edward, il souriait.

Elle gigota.

Il fit un pas en avant « Est ce que c'est ma sonnerie personnelle? »

Elle était nerveuse. « Quoi ? Non. C'est ma sonnerie par défaut. »

Il la regarda avec incrédulité.

Elle baissa la tête vers son téléphone. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. » Elle eut une idée et appuya sur le bouton d'appel.

Après une minute, la mélodie dynamique d'un air de guitare se fit entendre et la douce voix de **Jason Mraz** commença à chanter le premier couplet de _I'm yours_. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire quand elle entendit le passage _« J'ai essayé d'être froid, mais tu es tellement chaude que j'ai fondu »_. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il éteigne le téléphone, mais à la place il laissa la chanson se poursuivre et fit un autre pas vers elle.

Il la regarda avec une douce expression dans les yeux et un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Ensuite les paroles _« Je n'hésiterais pas plus, pas plus/ Ça ne pourra pas attendre, je suis à toi » _résonnèrent. Il posa une main sur ses hanches et l'attira vers lui.

Il appuya sur le bouton de fin d'appel et baissa la tête, de sorte que sa bouche soit à la hauteur de l'oreille de Bella. « Ce n'est pas ma sonnerie pas défaut. »

Bella laissa échapper l'air qu'elle avait retenu dans sa gorge, mais sa voix était faible. « Ce n'était pas ma sonnerie pas défaut non plus. »

« Je vais penser à ces paroles toute la nuit. Ces paroles sont... »Edward plaça son autre main sur la hanche de Bella et l'entoura avec ses bras. « Voudrais-tu vraiment... » Il baissa son visage, et murmura. « Sur le sol, Bella? » _(T/N: Ahhhhhhhhh, j'ai trop chaud là, lol ! – R/N : J'ai besoin d'un réa ici, nfs, chimie, iono...)_

Bella tenta de garder les yeux ouvert, lorsqu'elle sentit le souffle d'un baiser sur sa clavicule. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais quand elle sentit le bout de sa langue lécher sa peau, elle haleta.

Sa réaction rendit Edward plus audacieux. Il colla son corps au sien. Bella plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward, tenant sa tête en place contre son cou et son autre bras était enroulé autour de lui.

Edward prenait vraiment soin de ne pas modifier l'apparence de Bella. Ses lèvres exploraient son cou alors qu'il avait vraiment envie de couvrir sa bouche de baisers. Il aurait aimé passer ses doigts à travers ses cheveux au niveau de sa nuque pour lui donner un meilleur accès à son cou, mais à la place il laissa sa main se promener sur le corps de Bella.

Le tissu de la robe était mince, il pouvait donc sentir chaque partie de son corps. Sa main caressait le côté d'un de ses seins qui provoqua un autre soupir de la part Bella. Sa main descendit plus bas et prit en coupe ses fesses.

Il y avait quelque chose qui trottait à l'arrière de l'esprit d'Edward, mais ce sentiment fut mit de côté et il eut à la sentir de nouveau alors il répéta le processus, cette fois si avec les deux mains. Elle était tellement chaude et douce et ensuite son esprit revint à l'endroit où il devait être le plus. Et comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, elle enroula un pied autour de son mollet.

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il avait coincé Bella contre le mur de la cage d'escalier de nouveau jusqu'à ce qu'elle lui gémisse son prénom à l'oreille.

Il pressa ses fesses afin de pouvoir orienter ses hanches entre ses cuisses. Il avait son autre main qui touchait, caressait audacieusement un de ses seins.

Edward perdit momentanément la tête lorsque la langue de Bella vint lécher sa lèvre inférieure.

Il gémit contre sa bouche. « Seigneur, Bella. Alice va me tuer. » Il continua de la toucher, sentant chaque courbe de son corps quand ce sentiment lancinant refit surface. Ce n'était pas l'avertissement d'Alice qui venait de flashé dans son esprit. Ses mains stoppèrent instantanément leurs caresses. Ensuite il recula son visage et donna à Bella un regard incrédule.

Il lui fallut une minute pour enregistrer son expression et Bella demanda, « Quel est le problème? »

Il toucha son corps encore, mais d'une manière plus objective comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

Un léger sourire, se répartit sur les lèvres de Bella à la manière dont il posait les mains sur elle, mais il n'y avait aucune passion dans ses gestes. Avec un ton préoccupé, elle dit, « Edward? »

Il fit un pas pour s'éloigner d'elle, la faisant trébucher, mais elle fut rapide à se remettre sur ses pieds. Elle ajusta sa jupe et attendit qu'il s'explique.

Il ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire, « Tu ne vas pas sortir comme ça. »

Au début Bella pensa qu'il plaisantait, mais son expression était sérieuse et il y avait autre chose qui mijotait derrière ce regard. Avant qu'elle ne puisse lui demander ce qui n'allait pas, on sonna à la porte.

Alice sortit en trottinant de la cuisine. Elle alla vers la porte, mais pas avant de donner à coup d'œil à Bella. Elle fixa la robe de cette dernière un bref moment, mais comme tout semblait être en place, Alice retourna son attention vers la porte.

C'était le chauffeur de la limousine. Alice cria qu'il était temps de partir. Le chauffeur regagna la voiture pour les y attendre. Alice fit quelques pas vers Edward et Bella.

Alice les regarda. « Es-tu prête à y aller? »

Le ton d'Edward fut ferme. « Elle ne va pas sortir de la maison comme ça. » _(T/N: et c'est reparti!!)_

Alice et Bella parlèrent en même temps. « Quoi ? »

Alice leva la main et dit, « De quoi est-ce que tu parles? »

Edward balaya des yeux le corps de Bella. « Elle ne va pas sortir dans cette tenue. C'est indécent. »

Bella avait une main sur sa hanche. « Je pense que c'est le but, Edward. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'enflammèrent. « Tu penses que c'est une blague ? Est-ce que tu réalises que tous les gars que tu vas rencontrer vont essayer... quelque chose avec toi, pas vrai? »

Bella plaça ses deux mains sur ses hanches. « Je peux prendre soin de moi. »

Edward poursuivit sans écouter ce qu'elle disait. « Le pire c'est que tu es complètement inconsciente de tout ça. Quelqu'un pourrait se servir de toi et toi tu ne t'en rendrais certainement pas compte parce que tu ne vois jamais le mal autour de toi. » _(T/N: ouch! Tous aux abris ça va saigner.)_

Alice dit dans un ton d'avertissement. « Attention, Edward. »

Il continua, « Mais je sais les filles. Je sais ce qu'ils pensent et quand ils vous voient... » Ses yeux parcouraient le corps de Bella de haut en bas. « Tu ne peux pas sortir comme ça. »

Les autres sortirent de la cuisine, mais quand ils virent Edward, Alice et Bella debout dans le couloir, il fut évident qu'ils venaient d'interrompre quelque chose.

Emmett parla le premier. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Ensuite il vit Bella. « Non de Dieu! » _(R/N : J'aurais bien traduit Vin dious ! mais tout le monde n'aurait pas compris lol)_ Il avança.

Les yeux d'Emmett sortirent de leurs orbites. « Tu ne peux pas sortir habiller comme ça! » _(T/N: Oh la la si lui aussi s'y met!!)_

Rosalie s'approcha. « C'est une grande fille... »

Emmett se tourna vers Rosalie. « Tu es responsable de ça? »

Rosalie répliqua sèchement. « Tu veux vraiment utiliser ce ton avec moi? »

Emmett prit une profonde respiration et hésita une seconde avant de dire calmement. « Je pensais juste... qu'elle pourrait se couvrir un peu plus. »

Bella leva les mains. « C'est bon. Plus personne ne va parler de la façon dont je suis habillée et ce que je dois porter. » Elle fit un pas en avant et fit un signe en direction de la porte. « Vous allez devoir attendre dehors pendant que je parle à Edward. »

Emmett dit, « Mais... »

Bella le regarda d'une façon menaçante. « Pas un mot de plus où je te jette dehors pas la peau des fesses. »

Emmett serra les dents, mais fit demi-tour et traversa la porte pour sortir. Rosalie le suivit à l'extérieur, mais pas avant d'avoir donné à Bella un petit sourire d'approbation. Alice regarda Edward méchamment, mais ensuite se tourna vers Bella et son visage s'adoucit. « Ça va aller? »

Bella acquiesça avec détermination. « Ça va aller. »

Une fois qu'ils se retrouvèrent seuls, Bella tenta de garder son sang froid. « Non de dieu, qu'elle est ton problème? »

Edward la regarda avec incrédulité. « Mon problème ? »

Bella sera les poings. « A un moment, tu semblais apprécie. Beaucoup. L'instant d'après tu deviens complètement... ridicule. »

« Ridicule ? Est ce que c'est ridicule que je ne veuille pas qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit ? »

« Il ne va rien m'arriver. »

« Bella, la façon dont tu es habillée. C'est pratiquement une invitation aux problèmes. »

Elle poussa un soupir frustré. « J'ai réussi à survivre toute seule pendant les sept dernières années, je pense que je peux supporter de le faire une nuit de plus. »

Edward garda la bouche fermé, mais sa mâchoire trembla d'hésitation.

Bella poursuivit, « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu en fais une si grosse affaire? » Elle fit un geste avec se main en direction de la robe. « Ce n'est pas comme si tu ne m'avais jamais vu habillé comme ça avant. »

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Oui, la robe est provocatrice. Le problème c'est que tu ne portes rien en dessous. »

Bella fut plus que surprise pas sa conclusion.

Edward pensa que son expression signifiait qu'elle ne pouvait pas nier la vérité. « Est ce que c'est Alice et Rosalie qui t'ont poussé à faire ça? »

Elle redressa les épaules. « J'ai le droit de décider ce que je veux porter ou pas peu importe si c'est pour aller faire les courses ou sortir avec un groupe d'amis. Encore une fois, je me suis débrouillée toute seule pendant un certain temps sans avoir besoin de ton aide. Pour qui tu te prends pour exiger que je change de vêtements ? »

Il fit un pas vers elle et à voix basse il dit, « Je suis ton putain de petit ami _(T/N: heu je sais Beth c'est Eddy, il ne dit pas de choses comme ça, mais pour sa défense (ou pour la mienne), il est énervé.)_. Ça me donne le droit de te donner mon avis quand je pense que tu ne devrais pas sortir sans sous vêtements. »

Si elle avait encore eu 17 ans, Bella se serait jeter sur lui et aurait adoré la nature possessive d'Edward.

Mais elle n'avait plus 17 ans.

Et elle n'était pas le genre de femme qu'il pourrait intimider afin qu'elle fasse ce qu'il désirait.

Bella combla l'écart qu'il y avait entre eux de sorte que leurs visages ne se trouvent plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Sa voix était calme, mais il y avait une note de férocité qui laissait penser qu'elle n'allait pas être tendre.

Elle le regarda directement dans les yeux. « Premièrement, je ne sais pas encore si j'ai envie que tu sois mon petit ami ou pas. » _(T/N: OUCH ! – R/N : J'avoue ça doit faire mal ça !)_

Il retrouva des traits plus doux pendant un moment, mais reprirent très vite leur expression dure.

Elle continua, « Si jamais tu me refais un coup pareil à l'avenir, je vais te frapper. Encore. »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

L'expression de Bella changea. « Et quel genre de fille tu crois que je suis? Penses-tu honnêtement que je sortirais sans mettre de sous vêtements? Je porte des sous vêtements. » Elle se pencha vers son oreille et murmura, « Ça s'appelle un string. »

Elle s'éloigna de lui et lui jeta un regard mauvais. « J'espère que tu vas passer un bon moment avec les gars ce soir. »

Il fallut une minute à Edward pour comprendre tout ce qu'elle venait de dire et une seconde pour réaliser qu'elle venait de passer la porte. Edward se tourna et la suivit.

Toutes les filles étaient déjà dans la limousine. Bella marcha vers cette dernière, mais pas avant d'avoir eu le droit à un commentaire de la part d'Emmett sur le fait qu'elle devrait mettre une parka. Edward n'entendit pas la réponse exacte de Bella, mais ça avait quelque chose à voir avec la façon dont elle allait le castrer avec ses talons.

Elle grimpa dans la voiture et quelques secondes plus tard la limousine s'éloignait. Edward resta sur le trottoir regardant les feux de la voiture pendant qu'elle disparaissait au coin de la rue.

« Bon sang, c'était quoi ce bordel? » Demanda Emmett.

Edward continuait de scruter la rue sombre.

« Tu as vraiment dû la mettre en colère. »

Edward tourna la tête pour voir Jacob étouffer son rire.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et regagna la maison.

Emmett demanda, « Qu'est ce qui s'est passé? Je pensais que tu allais la convaincre de se changer? »

Jasper dit, « Calmes- toi, Emmett. Tu ne vois pas, il ne veut pas parler de ça. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon et reprirent leurs places, mais ne recommencèrent pas à jouer à la console.

« Je n'avais jamais vu Angela être... si sexy avant, » dit Ben perplexe.

Jacob secoua la tête. « C'est toujours la plus calme. »

Emmett pencha sa tête en arrière contre le canapé. « Je me demande où elles vont aller. Jasper, est ce qu'Alice te l'a dit ? »

Jasper secoua la tête. « Alice a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas que nous ayons l'idée de les suivre. »

Emmett gémit. « Je parie qu'il y aura plein de gars autour d'elle. »

Ben dit, « Angela n'aime pas quand des gars viennent la coller. »

Jacob dit, « Est ce que ça n'est pas plutôt toi qui n'aime pas quand des gars viennent la coller? »

Ben dit, « Quoi ? Et toi ça ne te dérange pas que des gars draguent Carlie? »

Jacob était sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais quand les paroles de Ben le touchèrent, il fronça les sourcils.

Jasper dit, « Allez. Tout va bien se passer. S'il se passe quoi que ce soit, Rosalie sait comment gérer le trop plein d'attention. Elle est vraiment douer pour rembarrer un mec. »

Emmett rit. « C'est vrai. »

Edward se leva. « Je vais aller prendre une douche avant que nous sortions diner. » Il quitta le salon avant que qui ce soit ne puisse lui dire quelque chose.

Ben demanda, « Qu'est ce qu'il lui prend ? »

Jacob ricana. « Je ne sais pas, mais je parie qu'il a mis Bella en pétard. »

Emmett dit, « Je suis surpris qu'elle ne l'ait pas écouté. »

Jacob laissa échapper un petit rire. « Oh, je suis sûr qu'elle a entendu chacun des mots qu'il a prononcé. Je suis surpris qu'il soit encore debout. »

Emmett se redressa dans son fauteuil. « Quoi ? Je suis sûr qu'il s'inquiétait juste pour elle. »

« Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter de faire ça. »

« Eh bien, qu'est ce qu'il est censé faire ? Agir comme si ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'elle sorte habillée de cette façon ? »

« Ça ne semblait pas te déranger que Rosalie sortent habillée de cette façon. »

« C'est différent. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Je sais que Rosalie peut se défendre toute seule. »

Jacob rit. « Et tu te demandes pourquoi Bella a menacé de te castrer? »

Emmett se passa les mains sur le visage. « Ok. Je ferais mieux de rester en dehors de ça. C'est juste que... c'est ma sœur. »

Le sourire de Jacob disparut. « Et c'est une bonne chose que tu te fasses du souci pour elle, mais elle peut prendre soin d'elle. »

« Je sais. »

Jacob était sur le point de dire autre chose, mais il vit la douleur sur le visage d'Emmett. Il semblait vraiment déterminer à ne plus traiter Bella comme une enfant. Alors, il laissa tomber.

Après une minute, Ben dit, « Encore combien de temps avant le diner? »

Emmett sortit de ses pensées. « Tu sais quoi? Je pense que je vais aller me faire un sandwich pour patienter jusque là. »

Ben sourit. « Bonne idée. »

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers la cuisine suivis pas Jacob et Jasper.

Jasper dit, « Vous savez, vous n'aurez plus faim après. »

Emmett dit, « Bien sûr que si. C'est juste un en-cas. »

Jacob et Ben étaient déjà dans la préparation de leur sandwiche. Jasper secouait simplement la tête et les regardait. Il espérait que les choses se passeraient mieux dans le cours de la nuit, mais il avait le sentiment qu'Edward serait de morose toute la soirée. Il se fit une note mentale de proposer quelques paris à Edward pendant qu'ils joueraient au billard. La compétitivité aidait en général, à améliorer l'humeur d'Edward.

~*~

Ils allèrent aux cages de baseball avant le diner et l'humeur d'Edward sembla s'améliorer un petit peu. Il gagna le pari de celui qui ferait le plus de home-run. Au dîner, Emmett et Jacob firent le pari duquel finirait le Porterhouse**(3)**. C'était presque douloureux de les regarder se gaver avec les amuses bouches, le plat et le dessert, mais au final, ils finirent tous les deux la totalité de leur repas.

Emmett et Jacob trouvèrent un terrain d'entente dans la nourriture ce qui les emmena à se respecter mutuellement.

Après le dîner ils décidèrent de jouer au billard. Ils jouèrent pendant plusieurs heures? Jacob et Emmett s'affrontèrent dans un match. Ils décidèrent que celui qui gagnerait s'assiérait à l'avant de la voiture pour le reste de la soirée. Ben les regarda jouer attentivement.

Jasper et Edward jouaient à l'écart, un match un peu plus tranquille.

Edward dit, « Je suis content qu'ils ne soient pas connu au lycée. »

Jasper rit. « Ça aurait probablement été divertissant. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Je pense plutôt exaspérant. »

Jasper se pencha pour tirer. La bille blanche frappa sa cible, mais elle manqua la poche. Il se redressa. « Je suis content que tu sois de meilleure humeur. »

Edward était en train d'étudier la table. « Eh bien, j'ai trouvé amusant de me conduire de nouveau comme un adolescent. »

Jasper dit, « Donc après ça, un petit poker? »

Edward acquiesça. « Je pense qu'Emmett à dit qu'il voulait aller chez lui. »

Jasper était sur le point de dire que c'était bien, quand son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le prit et vit qu'il avait un SMS d'Alice. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et il le lut.

Sauf que ce n'était pas un message texte, mais une photo d'Alice avec ses bras autour de Bella. Elles avaient un verre dans les mains et elles affichaient le genre de sourire que seules les personnes ayant consommé de grande quantité d'alcool ont. Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire et de secouer la tête.

Edward demanda, « Quoi? » Et avant que Jasper ne puisse ranger son téléphone, Edward vit la photo.

Son humeur s'assombrit aussitôt.

Jasper le vit et demanda. « Quel est le problème? »

Edward posa sa queue de billard. « Ce n'est pas une bonne chose que Bella soit ivre. »

Jasper dit, « Tu sais qu'Alice et Rosalie ne laisseront rien lui arriver. »

Edward sortit son téléphone pour vérifier ses messages.

Rien.

Il le remit dans sa poche.

Jasper dit, « Allez. Tu n'as aucune raison de t'inquiéter. »

Edward reprit sa queue de billard. « Peu importe. »

Ils allaient recommencer à jouer quand ils entendirent Emmett jurer bruyamment. Ils l'observèrent tous et virent Emmett regarder son téléphone portable.

Edward et Jasper marchèrent vers lui.

Edward demanda, « Quel est le problème? »

Emmett remit rapidement son téléphone dans sa poche. « Euh. C'était juste un texto de Rosalie. »

Edward le regarda avec curiosité. « Jasper vient juste d'en avoir un d'Alice, mais c'était une photo. »

Emmett se sentit gêné et se tourna vers Jasper. « Tu l'as montré à Edward. »

Jasper haussa les épaules. « C'était juste une photo d'Alice et Bella ensemble. »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent. « Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient? »

Edward et Jasper se jetèrent un coup d'œil ensuite Jasper dit, « Elle prenait un verre toute les deux. »

Emmett poussa un soupir de soulagement. « Oh. C'est bien. »

Edward était sur le point de demander de nouveau qu'elle était le problème quand le téléphone de Ben se mit a sonner, suivit par celui de Jacob. Ils les vérifièrent tous les deux en même temps. Les yeux de Ben sortirent pratiquement de leurs orbites et Jacob le replaça immédiatement dans sa poche.

Cette fois si Edward exprima son inquiétude à haute voix. « Bon dieu, mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe? Est-ce que tout va bien? »

Ben, qui avait toujours les yeux fixés sur son portable, dit, « Euh... »

Edward s'approcha de lui, mais Ben le vit faire, et se pressa d'éloigner son téléphone.

« Qu'est qu'il se passe? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Jacob demanda, « Bella ne t'a pas envoyé de message? »

Edward secoua la tête.

Emmett répondit, « Elle n'a pas intérêt de toute façon. »

Edward dévisagea Emmett. « Pourquoi pas? »

Emmett ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa.

Jacob dit, « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Ce n'est pas très important. »

Emmett dit, « Ouais. C'est rien. » _(T/N: Vous ne trouvez pas qu'Emmett est lourd parfois, lol!!) _

Ben était toujours ahuri et marmonna, « Où diable Angela a-t-elle bien pu trouver une banane? »

Ils le fixèrent tous pendant une minute avant qu'Emmett et Jacob ne détournent leur regard sur autre chose. Jasper rit.

Puis il dit, « Il semblerait que les filles nous envoient des photos d'elles ivres. »

Jacob se passa la main dans les cheveux. « On peut dire ça. »

Emmett jeta un coup d'œil à Edward. « Bella ne t'en a pas envoyé? » _(T/N: il a déjà dit non, Emmett, n'insiste pas. – R/N : Mon pauvre Eddynouchet, moi je t'en envoie quand tu veux...)_

Edward secoua la tête. Il se sentit un peu mal, mais il pensa aussi, que peut être elle n'était pas aussi saoul que les autres filles. Il se sentit un peu mieux à cette idée.

Ils décidèrent de partir et allèrent chez Emmett pour jouer au poker. Sur le trajet jusqu'à la voiture, Jasper demanda à Edward, « Tu vas bien ? »

Edward haussa les épaules. « Ouais. Pourquoi ? » _(T/N: non mais je ne sais pas vous, mais moi, Eddy à toujours le don de me faire de la peine, il est trop mignon...)_

« Je sais pas. Tu semblais un peu bouleversé il y a quelques minutes. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je l'étais, mais ce n'est pas très grave. »

Jasper hésita avant de dire, « Est ce que cette dispute, entre vous deux, était très grave? »

Edward poussa un long soupir. « Je dirais pas que c'était une grosse dispute. Juste un... désaccord. »

Ils s'entassèrent dans la voiture.

Edward s'assit à la place du conducteur et Jasper alla s'installer côté passager.

Emmett dit, « Hé, j'ai gagné le droit de m'asseoir à l'avant. »

Jasper dit, « Eh bien, je suis l'invité d'honneur. »

Jacob ricana tandis qu'Emmett prenait place à l'arrière.

Edward conduisit jusqu'à chez Emmett, Ben et Jacob entamèrent une discussion enthousiaste sur le football et les chances qu'avaient les Seahawks de gagner un titre cette année.

Jasper demanda à voix basse, « Quel était le sujet du désaccord? »

Il fallut une seconde à Edward pour comprendre de ce dont il était en train de parler. Il hésita avant de dire, « Je... Je n'ai pas aimé ce qu'elle portait. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit? »

Il y eut un autre blanc avant qu'Edward ne raconte à Jasper sa conversation avec Bella.

Puis soudain il n'y eut plus aucun bruit dans la voiture.

Edward gémit. _Combien en avaient-ils entendu ? _Pensa-t-il.

Jacob dit, « Tu as vraiment dit ça à Bella ? »

Emmett dit, « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

Jacob dit, « Allez. Crois tu vraiment que ta sœur serait sortit comme ça ? »

Emmett dit, « Non, mais... »

Jasper dit, « Les gars. Je ne pense pas qu'Edward veuille avoir une discussion de groupe à propos de ça. »

Emmett dit, « Eh bien. Je ne vois pas où est le mal qu'Edward exprime ses inquiétudes. »

Jacob dit, « Et vous vous demandez pourquoi Bella était si énervée ? Elle est une grande fille. Je suis surpris qu'elle ne vous ait pas déjà botté les fesses à tous les deux à cause de la façon dont vous la traité. »

Emmett se tourna vers Jacob. « Hé, je l'admets. Je peux être surprotecteur, mais je travail la dessus. Mais ça ne veut pas dire je suis d'accord pour qu'elle sorte de la maison à moitié nue. »

Jasper dit, « Vous devriez arrêter de parler d'elle. Je ne pense pas que Bella apprécierait que vous les gars parliez d'elle comme ça. »

Ce fut silencieux pendant une minute.

Ensuite Ben dit, « Vous savez, il y a une chose que je viens de réaliser, j'ai pris Angela pour acquise. »

A voix basse, Jacob dit à Emmett, « Plus d'alcool pour Ben, ok ? » _(T/N: MDR ! – R/N : Ah, avoues Jeny, tu le kiffes Jake dans cette FF ! - T/N: Heu... NAN!)_

Emmett acquiesça vigoureusement. « Je savais que ces verres étaient une mauvaise idée. »

Il y eut un autre silence embarrassé, mais Ben poursuivit, « Nous sommes ensemble depuis longtemps et je ne l'ai jamais vraiment appréciée à sa juste valeur. Elle est intelligente, drôle et douce. J'ai supposé qu'elle serait toujours là, mais si elle partait. »

Il y eut moment pesant d'hésitation qui se fit sentir dans la voiture. Les autres ne savaient pas trop comment réagir. Personne n'osait s'aventurer dans cette voie, mais Ben semblait avoir l'alcool mélancolique et avait besoin de réconfort. La question était de savoir, qui allait se porter volontaire ?

Finalement, Jasper demanda, « Qu'est ce qui t'a fait réaliser ça ? »

Ben poussa un profond soupir. « La façon dont elle était habillé ce soir. Elle pourrait avoir tous les gars qu'elle veut. Qu'est-ce qui se passera si elle rencontre quelqu'un de mieux que moi? » _(T/N: euh, j'ai déjà entendu ça quelque part moi, mais où ? Et quand ?)_

Cette fois, ils ne furent pas longs à le rassurer sur le fait qu'Angela ne ferait jamais ça.

Ben leva les mains et dit, « C'est bon les gars. Je ne suis pas aveugle. Je ne suis pas super et au lycée je n'étais pas aussi populaire qu'Edward ou Emmett. Je suis juste... je suis un idiot. Je n'aurais pas dû considérer Angela comme acquise tout ce temps. »

Après un moment, Jacob se sentit désolé pour lui et dit, « Ben, tu n'es pas un idiot. C'est juste une bonne chose que tu réalises ça maintenant avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Ben acquiesça, mais quand il se rendit compte que Jacob ne pouvait pas le voir, il dit « Ouais. »

Jacob continua, « Alors, maintenant que tu sais qu'elle est trop bien pour tes fesses, tu devrais commencer à l'apprécier plus souvent. »

« C'est vrai. »

Emmett hésita avant d'ajouter, « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu lui as acheté des fleurs ? »

Aucune réponse.

Emmett dit, « Si tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir, c'est que ça fait trop longtemps. »

Jacob dit, « C'est quand la dernière fois que tu l'as emmenée dans un endroit sympa? »

Ben dit, « La Saint Valentin ? »

Jacob dit, « Tu te rends compte que nous sommes en juin, pas vrai? »

Ben s'enfonça dans son siège.

Jasper dit, « C'est bon. Oprah et Dr. Phil. »**(4)**

Edward se gara devant chez Emmett.

Jasper continua, « Est-ce que nous allons jouer au Poker ou est-ce que nous allons continuer à donner à Ben notre avis sur sa vie amoureuse ? »

Ils se mirent tous à rire et sortirent de la voiture.

Edward suivait Emmett, Jacob et Ben à l'intérieur quand Jasper dit, « Hé, Edward. »

Edward se stoppa dans son élan et se retourna vers Jasper. « Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? »

« Je suis désolé qu'ils aient entendu ça. Je ne pensais pas que tout ça allait tourner en session de thérapie de groupe. »

Edward rit, « C'est bon. » Il hésita avant de dire, « Certaines des choses que Ben a dit ont du sens. »

Jasper le regarda avec étonnement.

Edward poursuivit, « Je sais que Bella m'aime, mais... tout ce temps où j'étais parti, elle aurait pu rencontrer quelqu'un d'autre. » Il pensait à la manière dont elle aurait pu finir avec Jacob. « Mais, elle me veut moi. Même après tout ce temps et de la manière dont je l'ai traitée. »

Jasper le regarda avec sympathie.

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux. « J'ai été chanceux qu'elle veuille encore de moi. Ça été facile d'oublier ça ce soir. »

Ils entendirent Emmett les appeler de l'intérieur de la maison. « Vous voulez jouer au Poker ou quoi? » _(T/N: et moi je serais tenter de répondre, « ou quoi »!)_

Jasper secoua la tête et entra dans la maison.

Edward le suivit, mais son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il resta dans l'entrée pour le vérifier. Il ouvrit le message.

_Je pense à toi._

Avec il y avait une photo de Bella. Elle avait une main passée à travers ses cheveux ondulés et elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure. L'expression dans ses yeux était remplie de désir.

Edward sentit sa gorge se serrer. En quelques secondes, un grand sourire vint s'installer sur son visage et il alla rejoindre les autres gars pour jouer au poker.

* * * * *

Cela avait été une longue nuit, mais Bella devait admettre qu'elle s'était bien amusée. Quand elle était montée dans la limousine, n'importe qui aurait pu dire qu'elle était énervée. Elles avaient toutes entendu ce qu'elle avait dit à Emmett et visiblement elle et Edward ne s'étaient pas quittés agréablement.

Elles lui donnèrent toutes un regard gentil, mais ce fut Rosalie qui dit, « Nous n'allons pas gaspiller plus de temps à être fâchées après eux. C'est une soirée entre filles et nous allons nous amuser même si je dois vous y forcer. »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de surprise.

Alice rit et dit, « Rose ! Tu n'as pas besoin d'être si agressive à ce sujet. »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « Edward et Emmett sont sur son dos depuis bien trop longtemps. Je pense que c'est bien qu'elle leur ait finalement dit leurs quatre vérités. » Elle interpela le conducteur. « On peut mettre de la musique ? »

Il acquiesça. « Juste au dessus de votre tête, il y a la télécommande de la stéréo. »

Alice sortit un CD de son sac marin.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce sac ? » Demanda Angela.

Alice sourit. « Pour qu'on soit préparé en cas de besoin. Tu sais au cas où quelqu'un aurait besoin d'une réparation vestimentaire express, un peu d'aspirine, menthe. Ce genre de chose. »

Angela rit. « Tu penses à tout. » _(T/N : Angela m'enlève les mots de la bouche.)_

« Bah, je ne veux rien qui vienne se mettre en travers de notre bonne soirée. » Cette fois, le sourire d'Alice était machiavélique et _'Underneath My Skin'_ de Stella Project sortit des enceintes.

Elles allèrent tout d'abord dîner au Navya Lounge qui était la fusion d'un restaurant asiatique et d'une boîte de nuit. Quand elles arrivèrent, Bella remarqua qu'elles avaient l'attention de la plupart des clients déjà là. Elle se tint à l'écart de leur attention, mais trouva plus facile de supporter l'attention en compagnie de ses amies.

Vers la fin du repas, le serveur leur informa qu'il y avait une soirée privée dans une de leurs salles de banquet et que l'invité d'honneur les invitait à les rejoindre. Rosalie lui dit qu'elles allaient considérer l'offre, mais une fois partie, Bella vit le sourire espiègle d'Alice et elle su qu'elles allaient y aller.

Après ça, ce fut un club après l'autre. Il sembla que n'importe où elles allaient, les mecs voulaient leur payer leurs boissons. Elles passèrent la plupart de leur temps à danser et s'amuser.

Bella avait fait une remarque désinvolte sur le fait que c'était probablement comme être Rosalie au quotidien. Elle sourit à Bella et lui dit, « Je ne sous-estimerais pas non plus le regard à la fille discrète qui se dévergonde... »

Bella rit à la remarque et se dit qu'elle parlait d'Angela, mais plus tard dans la soirée après avoir dansé, elles s'arrêtèrent à un restaurant pour prendre des pancakes et un chocolat chaud. Bella était allée aux toilettes et dans son chemin de retour à leur table, un serveur se dirigeant vers les cuisines la fixa par deux fois et glissa, faisant tomber son plateau plein de verres.

Bella s'approcha de lui et lui demanda si tout allait bien et le garçon la regarda à peine. Un autre serveur vint vers eux et s'excusa pour ce qui s'était passé.

Bella expliqua que ce n'était pas de sa faute et voulut s'assurer qu'il ne s'était pas coupé ou autre chose. Les deux serveurs la fixèrent pendant une seconde avant que le premier lui demande, « Voulez-vous m'épouser ? » _(T/N : Wow ! Plutôt direct le petit gars ! MDR, c'est trop miiiignon !)_

Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 17 ans. Bella se sentit rougir. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle bégaya en répondant, « Je suis désolée. Il se trouve que j'ai déjà un petit-ami. » Puis, elle s'éloigna rejoindre les autres.

Quand elle s'assit près de Carlie, elles étaient toutes silencieuses et Bella demanda, « Quoi ? » Elle attendit que quelqu'un dise quelque chose et quand elle vit le sourire entendu sur le visage de Rosalie, elle ajouta, « Ne dis rien ! »

Tout le monde essaya de garder une expression neutre, mais le sourire de Rosalie s'élargit et elle dit, « Comment penses-tu qu'Edward va réagir quand il saura que quelqu'un t'a demandée en mariage ? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Tu n'oseras pas. »

Rosalie rit. « Bien sûr que non. Mais rappelles toi que tu peux utiliser cette petite information s'ils dépassent les bornes. »

Bella leva les yeux au plafond et répliqua, « C'est ça. Parce que la demande en mariage d'un gamin de 17 ans est vraiment une menace. »

Rosalie dit, « Tu n'es pas obligée de révéler cette partie. »

Après ce repas tardif de pancakes, la limousine les ramena chez Alice où elles se séparèrent, mais pas avant de s'être promis de sortir ensemble plus souvent.

Quand elle rentra, Bella prit une douche chaude et s'effondra sur son lit. Bella se tourna sur le côté et sourit. Ça avait été définitivement une longue nuit, mais elle avait aimé passer du temps avec ses amies. Elle s'installa plus confortablement dans les draps et enfouit son visage dans l'oreiller. En moins d'une minute, elle s'était endormie.

~*~

Bella n'était pas sûre de combien de temps elle avait été endormie lorsqu'elle entendit un bruit de frottement. Elle resta couché et entendit la porte se fermer et quelqu'un qui se déplaçait. Elle bougea doucement et jeta à un œil à la table de nuit, mais il y avait juste son téléphone portable. Elle étouffa un grognement car peu importe ce qui se trouvait là, et il y avait définitivement quelque chose ici, elle devrait l'affronter à main nue.

La personne marcha jusqu'au lit et quand elle vit la forme de Bella sous la couette, elle entendit une faible voix dire, « Non de dieu! ».

Bella reconnut aussitôt la voix et s'assit.

« Edward? »

« Bella? »

Il faisait noir, mais le clair de lune brillait au travers de la grande fenêtre derrière le lit et éclairait la chambre.

Elle demanda, « Qu'est-ce que tu fais là? »

« Moi ? » Il plissa les yeux et put voir qu'elle portait un débardeur noir. « C'est ma chambre. »

Elle hésita avant de dire, « Je sais. Alice a dit que vous étiez en train de jouer au poker à la maison et que vous alliez probablement jouer toute la nuit. Alors au lieu de rentrer chez moi et d'interrompre le jeu, je suis simplement restée ici. Si j'avais su que tu rentrerais, je n'aurais pas... »

Il leva la main. « C'est bon. Rosalie est rentrée chez toi pourtant. »

Elle mit une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Elle était plus que déterminée à... voir Emmett ce soir. »

Edward acquiesça. « C'est vrai. »

Elle réalisa que le bruit de frottement venait d'Edward qui était en train de se déshabiller. Même si la lueur de la lune était faible, il était évident qu'il portait seulement un boxer noir. « Eh bien, je suppose que je devrais y aller... » Elle esquissa un mouvement pour sortir du lit.

Edward leva les mains. « Quoi ? Non. Tu n'es pas obligée de t'en aller. »

« Est ce que je devrais... retourner dans la chambre d'Alice? »

« Jasper est là. »

« Oh. »

La tante Tanya et sa famille étaient installés dans la chambre d'amis. Elle était sur le point de proposer d'aller en bas et de dormir sur le canapé.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse la suggestion, Edward dit, « Restes. »

« Mais... »

« Bella, il est tard. » Il se passa la main dans les cheveux._ (T/N: Ils vont finir par tomber ses cheveux à force - R/N : Moi je dirais qu'ils doivent être très gras.)_ « Je suis désolé de t'avoir réveillé. » Il marcha vers la porte.

Elle demanda, « Où vas-tu? »

Il avait la main sur la poignée de la porte. « En bas. Le divan. » Il tourna la poignée. « Je te verrai demain matin. »

« Attends. » Elle était appuyée contre la tête de lit, mais en entendant la réponse d'Edward elle se redressa. « Tu n'as pas à aller dormir sur le canapé. »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Je ne veux pas te mettre mal à l'aise ou quoi que ce soit. »

« Je me sentirais mal à l'aise si tu dors sur le divan. »

Il étudia son visage pendant un moment.

« Comme tu viens de le dire, il est tard. » Elle caressa la place à côté d'elle. « Viens au lit. »

Il enleva sa main de la poignée de porte. Edward regarda Bella. Ses cheveux étaient ébouriffés et bien qu'elle tapotait la place à côté d'elle de façon rapide, dans l'esprit d'Edward c'était un geste extrêmement provocateur.

Il ne pouvait pas dire non.

Il marcha vers le lit.

Ils s'installèrent tous les deux et se recouvrirent avec la couette. Ils restèrent là, l'un à côté de l'autre pendant quelques minutes avant qu'Edward ne dise, « Bonne nuit. »

Ensuite il se tourna de son côté, loin d'elle.

« 'nuit. » La voix de Bella était douce. Elle resta à contempler son dos pendant une minute. Ses épaules étaient tellement larges et elle voulait se rapprocher et les toucher. Elles semblaient également tendues. Elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il était en colère après elle.

Elle se tourna sur le côté, le regardant. Pourquoi serait-il en colère ? Ensuite elle se souvint de quand ils s'étaient quittés plus tôt cette nuit. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés en très bon termes. Bella ne se sentait pas désolé pour ce qu'elle avait dit. Il avait été déraisonnable, mais elle ne lui en voulait plus. Elle n'était pas sûre de savoir comment résoudre ce problème.

Puis soudainement, il demanda, « Est-ce que tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Il fallut une seconde à Bella pour réaliser qu'il était en train de lui parler. « Oh. Ouais. On s'est bien amusé. »

« J'en suis sûr. »

Qu'est ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Mais, Bella lui demanda plutôt, « Et toi, tu t'es amusé ce soir? »

« Ouais. »

« Qu'est ce que vous avez fini par faire ? »

Il y eu un autre blanc avant qu'il ne réponde, « Nous sommes allés dîner. Ensuite billard. Ensuite poker. »

Elle attendit qu'il continu, mais il ne le fit pas. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir agacé. Il avait entamé la conversation, mais il restait fermé.

« Nous nous sommes beaucoup amusées à danser. D'habitude je n'aime pas danser, mais quand tu es avec tes amies, ça peut être amusant. » Elle hésita avant de dire, « De plus, quand tu es avec tes amies, tout le monde veut te payer des verres. »

Elle vit Edward gesticuler, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Elle continua, « Nous avons même été invité à cet soirée privée au restaurant du club. J'étais un peu inquiète au début, mais une fois sur place, tout le monde a été si gentil. »

« Je suis sûr qu'ils étaient. » _(T/N: roooooo, elle est un peu sadique quand même.)_

Elle ignora son ton ironique. « Il y a même un gars qui m'a offert un job dans son entreprise. Quelque chose dans les ressources humaines. »

Edward grogna.

« Ensuite il y a eu cette autre gars dans un autre club, il a dit qu'il était agent de voyage et que si je voulais aller quelque part, il pouvait réserver des tickets pour moi. » Elle ne mentionna pas qu'il avait proposé d'aller avec elle si elle le voulait.

« Super. » Le ton d'Edward était maussade.

« Mais, je pense que le truc le plus adorable fut quand nous sommes allées manger des pancakes et qu'un des garçons de salle m'a offert une crème glacée. »

Il sembla étonné. « Une crème glacée ? »

« Ouais. Je crois qu'il essayait encore de me faire réfléchir à sa proposition. »

Il haussa légèrement la voix. « Proposition ? »

Elle rit. « Il m'a demandé de l'épouser. »

« Propositions d'emploi. Billets d'avion. Crèmes glacées. Et même une demande en mariage. » Il poussa un profond soupir. « On dirait que tu as eu une longue nuit. »

« Eh bien, tu sais. Juste une soirée typique. » Elle étouffa un rire.

Lorsqu'Edward ne répondit rien. Bella se mordit la lèvre. Est ce qu'elle avait été trop loin ? Elle voulait obtenir une réaction de sa part, mais en fait il semblait être de plus en plus morose. Elle hésita avant se rapprocher de lui et de passer un bras autour de sa taille.

« Mais tu sais ce que j'ai répondu à tous ces gars à chaque fois? »

Il ne dit rien, mais elle sentit ses épaules se détendre.

Elle dit, « Je leur ai tous répondu que j'avais un petit ami. »

« Je pensais que tu n'avais toujours pas pris ta décision à propos de ça. » Sa voix était faible avec un soupçon de mauvaise humeur.

Bella se déplaça de façon à ce que ses lèvres puissent effleurer sa nuque. « Eh bien, je suppose que si tu n'es pas intéressé, je peux y retourner et leur faire savoir que maintenant... »

Il agrippa son poignet pour maintenir son bras autour de lui et ensuite il se tourna pour se retrouver face à elle. « Je ne pense pas. »

Il prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Il sentit son sourire contre ses lèvres et recula. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne t'avais jamais vu aussi jaloux avant. »

Il tenait toujours son visage dans ses mains et laissa ses lèvres sur celles de Bella. « Je ne suis pas jaloux. »

Elle le regarda étonnée.

Il sourit. « Eh bien, peut-être que j'ai pensé à retrouver le type qui t'a demandé de l'épouser et lui arracher la tête. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. Ensuite elle dit, « Même si toutes ces choses sont arrivées ce soir, je n'ai tout le temps pensé qu'à une seule chose. » Elle leva une de ses mains et la passa dans les cheveux d'Edward.

Un sourire se répartit lentement sur ses lèvres et il fit glisser sa main jusqu'à sa hanche. « Qu'est ce que c'était? »

Il fallut une minute à Bella pour répondre parce qu'il caressait doucement ses lèvres avec les siennes. Elle s'éloigna de lui juste assez pour pouvoir lui parler. « En fait c'est quelque chose qui a à voir avec ce dont nous parlions pendant que nous nous préparions ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il avait espéré. Il la regarda confus. « Quelque chose dont tu as parlé avec les filles ? »

Elle acquiesça.

Il gigota. Peut-être qu'Emmett avait raison. Ont-elles réellement parlé de sexe ? L'idée qu'elles aient pu partager entre elles des détails de leur vie sexuelle le troubla. « Est ce que tu vas me dire de quoi tu as parlé avec les filles ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne peux divulguer aucun secret. » Ensuite elle lui donna un sourire qui fit s'accélérer les battements de son cœur. « Mais je pourrais être en mesure de te montrer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse dire autre chose, il sentit les mains de Bella sur ses épaules, le poussant à s'allonger sur le dos. Elle reposa sa poitrine contre la sienne et les yeux d'Edward se fermèrent pendant une seconde. Elle portait un léger débardeur, mais il pouvait sentir la chaleur émaner de ses seins contre lui.

Elle lui donna un baiser timide comme si elle testait si oui ou non il était d'accord qu'elle soit au dessus de lui comme ça, l'embrassant. Il lutta contre le sourire qui menaçait de s'étaler sur son visage. A la place, il la regarda avec ce qu'il espérait être une expression disant qu'il n'essaierait pas de résister.

Bella étudia son visage pendant quelques secondes. Puis son regard dévia jusqu'à son torse nu. Elle leva la main pour caresser sa clavicule. Edward haleta.

En entendant sa respiration, les yeux de Bella revinrent sur le visage d'Edward. Il avait une légère expression de surprise que Bella aimait. Elle approcha sa bouche de son cou et lui lécha la clavicule.

Il ferma les yeux de nouveau et sa tête retomba sur l'oreiller. Bella profita de l'occasion pour souffler des baisers de haut en bas de son cou avant d'écraser de nouveau ses lèvres sur celles d'Edward. Elle s'occupa d'abord de sa lèvre supérieure, exerçant une légère pression sur celle ci. Elle passa ensuite à sa lèvre inférieure. Elle répéta ses actions de nouveau de manière incessante. Edward glissa une main sous son débardeur et caressa son dos brulant.

Cela provoqua un fredonnement d'approbation de la part de Bella et la pointe de sa langue lécha sa lèvre inférieure. Edward gémit à la sensation.

Bella en profita de cette occasion pour incliner sa tête afin d'approfondir le baiser. Leurs langues se réunirent sans hésitation. Le souffle d'Edward devint inégal et il passa ses mains dans les cheveux de Bella tandis que l'autre agrippait sa hanche.

Il était sur le point de retourner Bella sur le dos, mais il fut prit au dépourvu quand elle prit sa langue dans sa bouche et l'aspira.

Elle recommença plusieurs fois et elle put sentir Edward se redresser dans le lit et la pousser en arrière. Bella n'en avait pas finit avec ce qu'elle avait l'intention de faire, alors pour garder Edward en place, elle plaça une de ses jambes entre les siennes et commença à déposer des tas de baisers sur sa poitrine.

La respiration d'Edward devint de plus en plus irrégulière au fur et à mesure que les baisers de Bella progressaient de plus en plus bas sur sa poitrine et finalement sous son nombril. Sa gorge se serra quand elle fit glisser légèrement le côté de son boxeur et souffla un baiser sur sa hanche. Quand elle fit la même chose sur l'autre hanche, mais y mit les dents en plus, il siffla.

Elle ne voulait pas encore lui enlever son boxer, mais à la place tracé les contours de son excitation avec le bout de son nez. Edward laissa retomber sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il résistait à l'envie de lever ses hanches vers elle, pensant qu'elle n'apprécierait certainement pas le geste. Il l'avait laissé prendre son rythme et même si c'était une torture pour lui, Edward l'endurait parce que le plaisir que Bella lui procurait était bien plus grand que tout ce qu'il aurait put imaginer.

Il pensait qu'il allait perdre l'esprit, mais quand elle s'arrêta de frotter son nez contre lui, et à la place utilisa ses lèvres pour appliquer une légère pression à travers son boxer, Edward gémit se redressa et agrippa un coin de son oreiller. Ensuite elle travailla sur sa longueur et quand elle arriva à son extrémité, elle ferma ses lèvres sur celle ci et fit un mouvement de va et vient.

Edward n'avait jamais rien vécu d'aussi érotique de toute sa vie. Il n'avait jamais autant voulu sentir sa bouche autour de lui sans aucune barrière de tissus comme en ce moment. Ce n'était pas comme-si il ne s'était jamais demandé ce que cela ferait d'être à l'intérieur de la bouche de Bella. Il n'avait simplement jamais imaginé qu'il pourrait en avoir autant envie.

La manière constant qu'elle avait de bougé ses lèvre sur son extrémité provoqua de faibles sons gutturaux. Il avait toujours une de ses mains accrochée à son oreiller, mais l'autre était agrippée au bord du matelas.

Sa voix sonna agitée à ses propres oreilles. « Bell, s'il te plait. » Il ne pouvait même pas dire son prénom correctement.

Il sentit que son boxer glissait de ses hanches et il y eut un moment d'hésitation. Dans un moment de lucidité, il pensa que peut être elle avait changé d'avis. Ou peut être qu'elle était en train de réfléchir à la manière de commencer la lente torture.

Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir les yeux pour voir ce qu'il se passait, Bella commença à le mettre dans sa bouche.

Le choc de sa chaude et humide bouche bougeant de haut en bas sur sa longueur le poussa à dire, « Oh mon dieu, Bella. »

Contrairement à avant quand elle le taquinait et le découvrait, Bella lui donnait tout ce qu'il voulait. Il pouvait sentir ses lèvres et sa langue sans aucune barrière, rien pour ce mettre en travers quoi que ce soit. Ensuite elle reposa son attention sur son extrémité et il gémit son prénom pendant qu'elle le léchait et le suçait. Quand il sentit sa main s'enrouler autour de sa longueur alors qu'elle continuait ce qu'elle était en train de faire avec sa bouche, il commença à donner de petits coups de hanches.

Après quelques instants, Edward sentit que son orgasme était tout proche. Il lâcha son oreiller et le matelas et plongea ses doigts dans les cheveux de Bella. Il tira doucement, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas.

Il lutta pour faire sortir les mots, « Bella, je ne peux pas... je vais... »

Bella le regarda ce qui eut presque raison de lui. Il essaya de nouveau de la tirer doucement, mais elle continua de le regarder avec une expression déterminée. Ensuite elle s'assit sur le dessus d'une des jambes d'Edward ce qui était censée lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas arrêter, mais à la place il sentit l'humidité de sa petite culotte sur sa jambe.

Le fait qu'elle soit en train de prendre du plaisir en lui faisant ça, causa sa perte. _(T/N: Ok, pour ceux qui en douterait, causer ça perte veut bien dire ce que vous pensez que ça veut dire, oh quelle coquine cette Bella!!)_

« Oh merde, Bella. »

Elle continua de le lécher et le sucer. Il continua de donner des coups de hanches pendant ce temps, mais c'était de légers coups qui étaient plutôt le fruit de réflexes que de l'envie qu'elle continue.

Il sentit son corps se ramollir et c'est à ce moment là que Bella s'arrêta. Il sentit qu'elle remettait son boxer en place et ensuite Bella vint s'allonger à côté de lui.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Mon dieu, Bella. »

Elle sourit bien que les yeux d'Edward soient toujours fermés.

Ils ne dirent rien pendant encore une minute avant qu'il ne demande, « C'est à ça que tu as pensé toute la soirée? »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je n'avais jamais fait ce genre de chose avant et j'étais curieuse de voir si je pouvais. »

Edward leva la tête de l'oreiller pour la regarder. « Tu ne l'avais jamais fait avant? »

Elle le regarda et rougit. « Non. »

« Mais... »

« C'est quelque chose dont nous avons parlé pendant que nous nous préparions. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'élargirent.

Bella rit. « Pas vraiment dans le moindre détails. Juste... des indications sur la façon de s'y prendre. »

Il pouffa. « Vous pourriez probablement écrire un livre les filles. » Il se tourna sur le côté et posa sa tête sur son bras. « Qu'est-ce qui t'a décidé à... essayer? »

Elle le regarda. « J'y avais pensé avant, mais... je n'en avais jamais réellement eut envie. »

Son expression s'adoucit.

Bella se lécha les lèvres. « Je voulais te montrer que j'ai envie de toi autant que tu as envie de moi. »

Il leva la main et caressa son visage. Ensuite il pencha vers son visage et lui donna un tendre baiser.

Puis il se plaça au dessus d'elle. Il commença à souffler des baisers sur son cou, ses épaules et sa clavicule.

Il approcha sa bouche d'une de ses oreilles. « Est-ce que tu as une idée de combien tu es sexy ? »

Bella sentit le genou d'Edward séparer ses jambes. Son souffle commença à devenir irrégulier lorsqu'il se plaça entre ses cuisses. « Quoi ? »

Edward poursuivit son chemin vers le bas et frotta son nez contre le bout de ses seins à travers son débardeur. « Toi. » _(T/N: copieur.)_

Elle souffla quand il prit un de ses mamelons dans sa bouche. Elle voulait qu'il lui enlève son teeshirt. Comme si, il lisait dans ses pensées, une de ses mains se glissa en dessous et caressa son autre sein tandis que sa bouche continuait de jouer avec le premier.

Ses yeux roulèrent en arrière quand elle sentit ses deux mains sous son débardeur. Ensuite il lui remonta son teeshirt sur le ventre. Il embrassa son nombril et continua son chemin sur sa peau blanche. Ses mains retrouvèrent le chemin de ses seins et il caressa ses tétons, tandis qu'il léchait et embrassait le dessous de chacun d'eux.

Elle voulait sentir sa bouche et pas seulement sur les douces courbes de sa poitrine. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et l'attira doucement vers le haut. Il s'exécuta et remonta son débardeur avec le bout de son nez et pris rapidement un des ses mamelons dans sa bouche.

Bella laissa échapper un bruit qui sonnait comme un ronronnement. Ensuite il posa sa langue sur son tétons et y donna un coup, terminant avec le bout de langue taquinant la partie durcit. Edward répéta cette action plusieurs fois ce qui poussa Bella à arquer le dos, façon silencieuse de lui en demander plus.

Edward reporta son attention sur le second et répéta délibérément les mêmes actions. À ce stade, Bella gémissait et elle pressait sa poitrine contre la bouche d'Edward. Plutôt que de s'éloigner, il prit ses seins dans sa bouche sans hésitation.

Edward commença à redescendre le long de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à son nombril. Bella retint son souffle d'anticipation, mais il ne se passa rien.

La voix d'Edward raisonna clairement. « Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent rapidement et vit ce qu'il regardait.

Il demanda, « Qu'est-il arrivé au string? »

Bella jura et remit en place son débardeur, de sorte à ce qu'il couvre également son sous vêtement. Edward tenta de le soulever de nouveau, mais Bella ne le laissa pas faire.

Elle sentait ses joues la brûler. « Nous devrions retourner dormir. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne crois pas. » Il tenta de soulever son teeshirt de nouveau mais Bella se défila.

« Edward arrête. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi ? »

« Je ne pensais pas que je te verrais ce soir. »

« Alors ? Pourquoi est ce que tu ne me laisses pas voir tes sous-vêtements ? »

Elle hésita avant de dire, « C'est en quelque sorte embarrassant. »

Il attendit qu'elle s'explique.

Après un moment, elle poussa un profond soupir. « J'ai dit à Rosalie et Alice que je porterais le string seulement si je pouvais choisir une paire de sous-vêtements que j'aimais. Alors... je suis allée dans une de ses boutiques spécialisées dans les accessoires marrants et j'ai trouvé... cette culotte. Au début, je l'ai acheté pour embêter Alice et Rosalie, mais... » Elle gigota.

« Quoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je l'aime bien. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me laisser la voir ? »

« Tu promets que tu ne vas pas rire. »

« Je promet. »

Elle étudia son visage et vit qu'il avait l'air sincère. Elle se rallongea et remonta son débardeur pour lui faire montrer sa petite culotte.

C'était une sorte de personnage de dessin animé, mais Edward ne le reconnut pas.

Il dit, « Euh... Ok. »

Elle l'observa. « Tu ne sais pas qui il est? »

Il s'assit sur ses talons et secoua la tête.

Ses yeux s'élargirent pour une seconde et ensuite elle poussa un petit rire. « C'est Dexter. »

« Dexter? »

« Dexter du _Laboratoire de Dexter_. »

Il haussa les épaules.

Elle se redressa sur ses coudes. « Tu ne connais vraiment pas ? » Quand il secoua une nouvelle fois la tête, Bella sourit et dit, « Eh bien, il est un super génie des sciences qui fait toutes ces expériences extraordinaires dans le sous sol de ses parents. »

« Dans le sous sol ? »

Elle acquiesça. « Mais, n'importe qui ne peut pas s'y promener. Il garde tout ça secret, mais il a sa sœur qui essaie parfois de le déranger. »

Il rit. « Je ne savais pas que tu aimais tant ce dessin animé. »

Elle détourna le regard. « Je ne l'aime pas. Je veux dire, je ne l'aimais pas, mais c'était avant. »

« Avant quoi ? »

Elle ne le regardait toujours pas, mais elle sentit ses joues la brûler.

Edward baissa le bras, posa sa main sous la cuisse de Bella, et commença à tracer de petits cercles sur sa peau. « Avant quoi ? » Demanda-t-il encore.

Elle sentit le désir commencer à se glisser dans le creux de son ventre, à son contact. Elle se lécha les lèvres et ensuite le regarda. « Avant que je ne trouve mon propre super génie des sciences qui a presque trouvé un remède contre le cancer. »

Il lui fallut un moment pour enregistrer sa confession mais quand ce fut fait, il lui donna son sourire en coin. « Je ne sais pas si je suis un **super** génie des sciences. » Il baissa la tête et embrassa son genou. « Génie des science devrait suffire. »

Elle rit.

Il sourit et ensuite il commença à déposer de légers baisers à partir de son genou jusqu'à l'intérieur de ses cuisses. Il était maintenant allonger sur le ventre, appuyé sur ses coudes.

Bella pouvait difficilement respirer. La vue du visage d'Edward entre ses cuisses, se tenant juste au dessus d'elle provoqua une décharge de désire chez Bella. Sa peau était brûlante et elle avait bougé ses hanches en prévision.

Il baissa la tête et frôla l'image de Dexter sur sa culotte avec le bout de son nez. « Alors, Dexter ne veut aucun visiteur dans son laboratoire ? »

Juste un seul contact sans conséquence et Bella pouvait sentir la chaleur se répandre entre ses cuisses. « Non, pas habituellement. »

Il fit des cercles avec le bout de son nez sur sa culotte. « Est ce que tu crois que Dexter m'en voudra si je visite ? »

Bella avait bien du mal à faire sortir des mots de sa bouche parce qu'il était en train d'embrasser la peau juste au dessus de l'élastique de son sous-vêtement. « Euh... je ne pense pas que Dexter soit prêt à laisser qui que ce soit utiliser son laboratoire pour des expériences. »

Edward regarda le dessin du personnage de dessin animé. Les bras de Dexter étaient croisés et il portait une expression suffisante.

Il décida d'essayer de manière différente. « Je n'aurais jamais l'idée de me lancer dans une expérience avant de d'abord me familiariser avec les... équipements. »

Bella rit presque, mais lorsque Edward s'intéressa à son point le plus sensible, elle souffla fortement.

Il leva la tête. « Est-ce que c'est d'accord avec Dexter. »

Ses pensées étaient si floue et elle avait des difficultés à former des phrases cohérentes. « Mais... » Les lèvres d'Edward reprirent leur travail sur Bella. Elle eut du mal à dire le reste. « Personne ne m'a jamais... »

Edward leva son visage. « Tu veux dire que personne ne t'a jamais... goutée avant? »

Sa peau était déjà en feu, mais elle était sûre qu'elle était en train de rougir. Elle secoua la tête. « Je n'ai jamais... Je pensais que ça serait gênant. »

Edward la regarda avec étonnement. Elle était prête à le mettre dans sa bouche, mais elle pensait qu'il serait gênant d'avoir la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre en elle ? « Pourquoi est ce que ça serait gênant ? »

Elle se lécha les lèvres de façon nerveuse. « C'est... Je ne crois pas que qui que ce soit ait eu envie de faire ça pour moi. »

Il la regarda avec incrédulité. Ne venait-elle pas juste de dire qu'un tas d'hommes s'étaient jetés sur elle toute la nuit ? Il était sûr que n'importe lequel d'entre eux serait prêt à échanger de place avec lui sans aucune hésitation.

Bella interpréta mal son expression et tenta de se déplacer.

Il agrippa une de ses hanches. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais? »

Elle regarda ailleurs. « Tu n'es pas obligé de... juste parce que je l'ai fait. Je n'avais pas espéré que tu le fasses. »

« Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse? » Il attendit qu'elle réponde, mais elle continua d'éviter son regard. Il pressa sa hanche ce qui la fit sursauter et elle le regarda. « Bella ? Est ce que je te mets mal à l'aise ? »

Elle entendu l'angoisse dans sa voix et vit son expression inquiète. « Non. C'est tout le contraire. »

Il la regarda surpris.

Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Je n'ai jamais été si... préoccupée. Je n'ai jamais passé des heures à penser à comment faire plaisir à un mec avant. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi une femme voudrait faire quelque chose comme ça parce que ça semblait juste tellement... avilissant. Mais ensuite, quand j'ai imaginé faire ce genre de chose pour toi en me demandant comment tu réagirais, si je pouvais obtenir n'importe quelle type de réaction, je... » Elle lui donna un regard timide avant de détourner le regard. « Je me sentais tellement excitée. »

La bouche d'Edward s'ouvrit de stupeur.

« Ensuite je me sentais bizarre de me sentir comme ça parce que je n'avais ressenti ça pour qui ce soit avant. » Elle chassa de son esprit les images d'Edward les yeux fermés et la bouche ouverte, faisant des bruits incohérents pendant qu'elle le prenait dans sa bouche. « Ensuite tout ça à prit un sens. »

« Comment? »

« Cette après midi quand nous en parlions. Aucune d'entre elles ne le fait juste parce qu'elles se sentent obligées. Elles veulent vraiment le faire. »

Edward hésita avant de dire, « Bella, hier je t'ai montré à quel point je te désirais. »

Elle s'assit. « Je sais mais... »

Il se redressa également et se retrouva assis entre ses jambes. « Tu ne me crois pas? »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Tu as juste été tellement doux et gentil hier. Je ne pensais pas que tu me désirais... de cette façon. »

Il lui donna un petit sourire. « Bella, j'ai passé les sept dernières années à te désirer et je peux t'assurer, que parfois ce n'étais pas d'une façon douce et gentille. »

Bella avala sa salive.

Il écrasa sa bouche sur le sienne et suça sa lèvre inférieure. Ensuite il s'écarte et souffla un baiser dessous son oreille. « Tu as pensé à ce que ça serait de m'avoir dans ta bouche toute la soirée. » Il aspira la partie charnue de son lobe avant de dire, « J'ai imaginé ce que ça serait de te goûter pendant les sept dernières années et... de pleins de manières différentes. »

Bella se sentit pousser en l'arrière sur le lit pendant qu'Edward continuait de s'occuper de son cou et de sa clavicule. Il n'y eut aucune hésitation quand il lui retira son haut et s'attaqua à ses seins.

Il déplaça son corps, faisant son chemin de ses seins, jusqu'à se cage thoracique, et ensuite traçant des cercles sur son abdomen.

Elle sentit les mains d'Edward sur ses hanches puis elles se déplacèrent afin de caresser l'intérieur de ses cuisses. À ce moment là, le souffle de Bella était faible et sa respiration irrégulière, mais quand il approcha ses mains et qu'il effleura le dessus de son intimité, elle voûta le dos et gémit.

Elle sentit ensuite son pouce caressé la peau douce au bord de sa culotte. Bella écarta les jambes un peu plus, une manière de faire comprendre à Edward qu'elle en voulait plus. Il glissa son pouce sous le tissu qui couvrait la partie la plus intime de son corps.

Bella agrippa le drap. Il faisait glisser ses pousses de haut en bas juste au dessus de son intimité et quand ils passaient sur son entrée elle poussait un gémissement rauque. Il recommença à la caresser puis elle sentit la présence de sa bouche également. Elle poussa un nouveau gémissement désespéré.

Lorsqu'il était en train de l'explorer avec ses pouces, il essayait de savoir jusqu'où elle le laisserait aller. Quand il sentit son humidité, il ne fut plus capable d'avoir des pensées cohérentes et voulut la gouter immédiatement. Elle avait trempé son sous-vêtement et il goûta une douceur qui lui fit perdre la tête.

« Il est temps pour Dexter de dire au-revoir. » Il retira ses mains de sous sa culotte et commença à la faire glisser sur les hanches de Bella.

Il observa son corps nu pendant un moment. Il était plus que prêt à lui faire l'amour maintenant et il savait qu'elle l'était tout autant que lui, mais il se rappela que ce n'était pas ce qu'il voulait. Bella ne s'était jamais vu clairement et il voulait lui montrer toute la passion qu'elle lui inspirait.

Bella jeta sa tête en arrière sur l'oreiller quand elle sentit la bouche d'Edward en elle de nouveau, mais cette fois elle n'était entravée par aucun vêtement. Il faisait délibérément de petits mouvements avec sa langue pour la goûter. Elle n'avait jamais ressentit quelque chose d'aussi délicieux et douloureux à la fois. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il s'arrête, maintenant elle en voulait plus.

Comme si il lisait dans ses pensées, la langue d'Edward se déplaça vers le haut et elle sentit le bout de celle ci presser une de ses terminaisons nerveuse qui semblait être plus sensible qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été auparavant. Son dos s'arqua en réponse et ses doigts s'agrippèrent aux cheveux d'Edward.

Après quelques autres petits coups de langue, Bella sentit son corps se libérer et elle gémit le prénom d'Edward.

Elle essaya de s'éloigner, mais Edward le retint, continuant ses mouvements avec sa langue.

« Edward, qu'est ce... » Elle poussa un profond soupir quand elle sentit son pouce vers de doux cercle sur son clitoris. La combinaison des deux mouvements avec sa langue et son pouce fit involontairement se contracter les muscles de son intimité.

Elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et ses cuisses se refermèrent autour de la tête d'Edward. Il passa une main sous son genou et le leva de sorte à ce qu'il se retrouve par dessus son épaule. Ensuite il la saisit par les fesses afin de la rapprocher. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre jambe et Bella le laissa faire. Cette nouvelle position permit à Bella de pousser ses hanches contre la bouche d'Edward ce qui le fit gémir.

Le corps de Bella tressaillit. Elle était vraiment proche de nouveau ce qu'Edward sembla sentir. Il retira sa langue de sa place et la fit glisser en direction de son entrée. Les hanches de Bella commencèrent à bouger de manière plus urgente, alors Edward fit pénétrer le bout de sa langue à l'intérieur de Bella poussant ses muscles à se serrer et à convulser de manière irrégulière. Il la pénétra encore plusieurs fois. Bella tira sur les cheveux d'Edward pour le faire stopper alors qu'elle continuait de donner des coups de hanches vers son visage. Edward la souleva légèrement du lit par les hanches ce qui lui donna un accès plus profond.

« Oh mon dieu Edward. Tu vas me faire jouir de nouveau. »

Elle se sentit redescendre, mais ensuite Edward retira sa langue d'elle et retourna s'occuper de son clitoris. Ses sensations s'intensifièrent et elle s'accrocha à la tête de lit tandis que son corps était sur le point de se briser. Ensuite Edward leva une main et massa un des ses seins ce qui conduisit Bella à se rapprocher de sa libération.

Elle gémit, « Edward, » avant que son corps ne commence à se contracter puis à trembler violement.

Edward retira doucement ses jambes de ses épaules et embrassa ses cuisses et son ventre ce qui provoqua une autre série de tremblement à travers le corps de Bella. Il tira la couverture sur eux et la rapprocha de lui pour que sa tête repose sur sa poitrine.

Edward retira les cheveux qu'elle avait sur le visage et passa ses doigts à travers eux. Cela sembla l'aider à retrouver un souffle régulier. Une fois que sa respiration revint à la normale, il embrassa le haut de sa tête et ferma les yeux.

Ce fut silencieux pendant une minute avant que Bella ne dise, « Tu es le bienvenu pour tester les équipements de Dexter quand tu veux. »

« Bella. » Il embrassa son front. « Dexter a été mis dehors. C'est le laboratoire de M. Dazzling maintenant. »

Elle sourit et enterra son visage dans sa poitrine. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et ils dérivèrent vers le sommeil.

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**(1)** Jeu vidéo de football Américain qui doit son nom à John Madenn célèbre entraineur ayant souvent emmené ses équipes à la victoire, notamment du Superbowl (T/N: Pour celle qui lise The Dominant le Superbowl c'est tout un symbole, hein Juju!!)

**(2)** Vous savez comme on voit dans les films américains vous êtes dans un cage et une machine vous envoi des balles et vous la tapez.

**(3)** C'est une grosse pièce de bœuf grillé.

**(4)** Deux animateurs de Talk Show Américain équivalent de _Ça se discute en France_.

* * * * *

**T/N****: Alors vous avez aimé? Avouez que ce chapitre était chaud quand même cette fois si les choses sont rentrées dans l'ordre, espérons que ça continue. **

**Votre mission si vous l'acceptez, faire EXPLOSER notre compteur de REVIEWS et le record (qui est aujourd'hui de 87 pour le chapitre 12), pour nous dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre et motiver Jennlynnfs à poster rapidement le prochain.**

**Sinon, vous trouvez sur le profil des liens de DEXTER pour celles qui ne connaissent pas et on vous prépare un petit Quiz Facebook spécial MBBF pour tester vos connaissance aussi, on vous en dira plus quand ce sera prêt...**


	22. Les Tulipes Roses

**Traduction : TOUTES LES TROIS !**

**(1****er**** tiers: Juju ; 2****e****: Jeny ; 3****e****: Beth)**

**T/N**** : TADAM ! Le voici ! Le voilà ! Non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Le 18****e**** chapitre de MBBF ! Alors on a fait tout notre possible pour le traduire le plus rapidement. On espère que vous ne serez pas déçues et que l'attente aura valut le coup !**

**On ne baratine pas plus longtemps et nous vous laissons profiter de ce tout nouveau chapitre !**

**Beth, Jeny et Juju

* * *

**

**Chapitre 18 – Les Tulipes Roses**

But oh, how I struggled in vain,

to solve this riddle with my brain

when the answer's in my hands.

So I wanna move you around.

Got to turn you inside out.

Yeah, I wanna move you,

I wanna move you around.

I wanna move you,

I wanna move you around.

"Move You" Anya Marina

Bella se plaça sous le pommeau de douche et se mouilla avec l'eau chaude. Elle ne pouvait effacer le sourire niais qui lui collait au visage. Quand elle était rentrée chez elle, Rosalie et Emmett étaient déjà debout et ils avaient remarqué son expression ridicule, mais elle avait disparu à l'étage avant qu'ils aient pu lui poser des questions.

Si elle n'avait pas dû rentrer chez elle pour aider à préparer l'arrivée de leur père cette après-midi, Bella serait toujours dans le lit d'Edward. Elle sentit son corps se réchauffer.

Après la soirée avec les filles et les activités de nuit entre elle et Edward, Bella était tombée dans un profond sommeil réparateur dans ses bras. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi aimée et en sécurité avant. _(R/N : pourquoi on n'a pas le détails des « activités de nuit », je fais une réclamation... T/N : Chapitre précédent Beth... Wake up !)_

Et aussi désirée.

Bella n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de son rêve, mais elle dormait profondément jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente la douce exploration des mains d'Edward sur son corps. Elle s'était endormie si vite la veille qu'elle ne s'était pas rhabillée.

Elle était dans un état entre le sommeil et la conscience quand elle avait senti ses lèvres sur son épaule. Elle essaya de lui demander ce qu'il se passait, mais tout ce qui était sorti était un son confus. Edward avait pris ça comme une invitation et son exploration était devenue plus audacieuse.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent totalement quand il commença à laisser une traînée de baisers le long de son corps. Sa destination finale était claire. Son envie de lui la surprit. Quelques heures auparavant, ils avaient chacun exploré le corps de l'autre. Elle avait fait l'expérience d'un plaisir qu'elle avait jusque là seulement imaginé. Elle s'était endormie satisfaite et heureuse _(T/N : Tu m'étonnes !)_. Maintenant, elle ressentait ce profond désire d'être avec Edward de nouveau.

Cependant, deux choses empêchèrent Edward de continuer sa mission : l'appel de la nature et le portable de Bella qui vibra sur la table de chevet.

Edward lui dit de l'ignorer mais Bella avait comme l'impression qu'elle devait répondre. Et en plus, elle devait vraiment passer par la salle de bain.

Elle se désengagea de la prise d'Edward pour atteindre son téléphone ce qui le fit grogner de frustration. Le sms était d'Emmett lui disant que leur père avait appelé et qu'il devait arriver chez eux en fin d'après midi.

Bella vérifia l'heure sur son téléphone et fut surprise de constater qu'il était presque onze heures du matin. Elle fit un mouvement pour descendre du lit mais Edward la retint et lui dit qu'il avait imaginé de nombreuses fois se réveiller avec elle nue dans son lit et qu'il n'était pas encore prêt à abandonner ce rêve.

Il utilisa des méthodes très convaincantes pour la faire rester et elles auraient pu marcher si la vessie de Bella n'était pas sur le point d'exploser. _(T/N : Quel romantisme n'est-ce-pas ?)_

Elle quitta le lit d'Edward avec réticence et s'habilla rapidement. Elle sortit de la chambre un moment pour utiliser la salle de bain et faire une rapide toilette avant d'y retourner pour dire au revoir à Edward.

Quand elle entra, il était assis sur le bord de son lit, vêtu simplement de son boxer et souriant.

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui à la façon dont il la reluquait de la tête au pied. Avant qu'elle ait pu lui demander ce qu'il pensait, il avait enjambé les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et avait recouvert sa bouche de la sienne. Elle ne savait pas quand ou comment, mais il avait pris aussi le temps de se laver parce qu'il avait le goût de la menthe et qu'une odeur de citron embaumait sa peau.

Elle recula pour reprendre son souffle. « Tu ne rend pas mon départ facile. »

« Bien. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

Elle lui rendit son baiser mais se retira de nouveau quand elle sentit le bout de sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure. « Edward, je dois vraiment y aller. Je ne veux pas avoir à expliquer à mon frère et mon père que je suis rentrée à la maison au milieu de l'après midi parce que mon petit ami a essayé de me remettre au lit. »

« Et ça ne marche pas vraiment. » Il l'enlaça et descendit ses lèvres dans son cou.

Il respira sur sa peau ce qui la fit rire. « Qu'est-ce que tu peux être possessif des fois. »

Il leva la tête pour la regarder. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

« Je vois ça. » Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux à lui. « Peut-être que je devrais t'appeler Mr Dazzling-Homme des cavernes. »

Bien que son ton soit taquin, Edward recula d'un pas. « Je suis désolé à propos de ça. »

« Désolé de quoi ? » Elle avança vers lui.

« La nuit dernière. Les choses que j'ai dites. La façon dont... » Il soupira. « Je sais que tu ne... C'est juste... » Il secoua la tête et regarda ailleurs.

« Quoi ? » Elle lui tapa gentiment la poitrine.

Elle avait un air inquiet qu'il ne méritait pas. « Je suis désolé de la façon dont je t'ai traitée la nuit dernière. »

Elle fit glisser ses mains sur son torse. « Je ne le suis pas. »

Il secoua la tête, essayant de dissiper l'effluve que créait le touché de Bella. « Pas pour ça. » Il lui prit la main qui progressait lentement vers le bas de son estomac. « Je te fais confiance. »

Bella fut surprise de ce commentaire, mais remplaça rapidement l'expression choquée par un sourire.

Elle se pencha en avant et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes.

Il sut qu'il était pardonné.

Très vite, les choses devinrent plus passionnées mais Bella se retira. Edward n'était pas ravi de la laisser partir mais il réalisa qu'il ne voulait pas débuter ce nouvel aspect de leur relation en laissant une mauvaise impression à Emmett et Charlie.

Bella était maintenant sortie de la douche et était en train de s'habiller dans sa chambre. Elle souriait toujours aussi bêtement.

Quand elle descendit dans la cuisine, elle ne remarqua même pas Emmett et Rosalie assis à la table, l'observant pendant qu'elle se remplissait un verre de jus de fruit.

Elle prit une gorgée et faillit s'étouffer quand Rosalie dit, « Quelqu'un a été satisfaite celle nuit. » _(R/N : toujours autant de tact cette Rosalie...^^)_

Emmett grogna et Bella toussa.

Puis il se leva. « Je vais... au magasin. Refaire le stock de bière et de bretzel avant que papa n'arrive. » Il lança un regard plein de sous entendu à Rosalie avant de se tourner vers Bella et dit « Rosalie a besoin de te parler de quelque chose. »

Rosalie roula les yeux puis lança un regard sympathisant à Bella.

Emmett se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée, mais il se tourna et ajouta, « Bella, je... suis heureux que tu sois heureuse, mais je veux aussi que tu sois prudente. » Il sembla qu'il voulait dire autre chose mais à la place il regarda Rosalie une dernière fois avant de partir.

Quand ils entendirent la porte d'entrée se fermer, Bella se tourna vers Rosalie, « C'était quoi ça ? »

Rosalie soupira. « Emmett est... un peu inquiet à propos de toi et Edward... passant au niveau suivant. »

Bella grogna et pencha sa tête en arrière. « Nous ne sommes plus au lycée. »

Rosalie se leva et leva les mains. « Je sais. Et crois moi, j'en ai parlé à Emmett déjà. »

Les épaules de Bella se détendirent. « Merci. »

Rose s'approcha d'elle. « Mais il m'a fait promettre de te parler au sujet de... d'être prudent. »

Bella regarda son amie, incrédule. « Il veut que tu me fasses le discours des oiseaux et des abeilles ? »

Rosalie rit. « Quelque chose comme ça. »

Bella s'adossa au comptoir. « C'est ridicule. »

« Je sais, mais tu connais Emmett. Il a fait ce truc du grand frère surprotecteur depuis longtemps et ce n'est pas facile pour lui d'arrêter. »

Bella hocha la tête. Après une minute, elle dit, « Ok. Alors qu'est-ce que tu es censée me dire ? »

« Je suis supposée te dire que quand tu auras décidé de coucher avec Edward, utilise un préservatif. » _(R/N : ben le pauvre Emmett, il est vraiment à côté de ses pompes de croire qu'ils ont attendu... lol)_

Bella grimaça et sentit son visage s'enflammer. « Emmett t'a dit de me dire ça ? »

Elle acquiesça. « C'est ce qu'il voulait dire, mais il avait peur que ce soit vraiment embarrassant. »

Bella grimaça de nouveau. « Ouais. Sans rire. »

« Si tu y réfléchis, c'est assez mignon. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je suppose. » Elle regarda Rosalie. « Y avait-il autre chose qu'il voulait que je sache ? »

Rosalie secoua la tête, mais hésita avant d'ajouter, « Emmett réalise que depuis que ta mère n'est plus beaucoup là, c'est probablement difficile pour toi parce que tu n'as personne à qui parler de ce genre de choses. »

Bella attrapa les céréales. « Ce n'est pas si grave. »

Rosalie regarda Bella remplir son bol de lait. « Eh bien, je veux juste que tu saches que si tu veux discuter... tu peux venir me voir. »

Bella était en train de mâcher mais s'arrêta aux mots de Rosalie. Elle avala rapidement et dit, « Oh Rose. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire ça. »

« Ce n'est pas ça, Bella. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration avant de dire, « Ce n'est pas officiel et il ne m'a pas encore posé la question, mais c'est plutôt clair qu'entre moi et Emmett, il va y avoir un futur. »

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. « Tu veux dire... tu veux épouser Emmett et il veut t'épouser ? »

Rosalie sourit. « Surement, mais nous ne précipitons rien, une chose après l'autre. »

Bella enlaça Rosalie. « Ce serait merveilleux. »

Rosalie lui rendit son étreinte. « Merci. »

Après un moment, elles se séparèrent et Rose dit, « Donc, si tu veux parler de quoi que ce soit, j'ai prévu de rester dans le coin pendant un moment. »

Bella rit. Puis après une minute elle demanda, « Comment as-tu su que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec Emmett. »

L'expression de Rosalie s'adoucit. « Je ne sais pas. Il y avait tant de petites choses avec Emmett que je trouvais merveilleuses et puis, tout d'un coup, je me suis rendue compte que j'étais tombée amoureuse de lui. »

Elle avait les yeux dans le vague quand elle continua, « Je pense que si je devais choisir le moment où j'ai su que je voulais passer le reste de ma vie avec lui, c'est quand nous étions au chalet. C'était la nuit du feu de camp. Emmett racontait qu'un été quand il était petit, il avait attrapé un énorme poisson. J'ai trouvé ça ridicule, mais en le voyant parler avec Jasper et avec quel sérieux il racontait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'imaginer ce que ça serait d'avoir un petit garçon aimant l'extérieur et ayant un cœur énorme. »

Rosalie remua. « Puis j'ai commencé à me dire que je voulais un petit garçon juste comme Emmett. L'idée était folle, mais faisait sens. » _(R/N : Oh mon dieu !!! Un autre Emmett. mdr)_

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « En fait, tu veux les enfants d'Emmett ? »

Rosalie pencha sa tête en arrière et rit. « Est-ce si mal ? »

Bella mit quelques céréales dans sa bouche. _(T/N : Comment éluder la question...)_

Rosalie secoua la tête et demanda. « Alors, quand as-tu su que tu voulais passer le reste de ta vie avec Edward ? »

Bella toussa et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Nous n'avons pas vraiment... »

« Je ne demande pas si vous en avez parlé. Je parle de quand tu as pris conscience que c'était lui. »

Bella but son jus de fruit pendant que Rosalie lui lançait un regard plein d'attente. Après une seconde, Bella posa son verre. « J'ai toujours su qu'Edward ferait parti de ma vie d'une manière ou d'une autre. Clairement à cause d'Emmett et Alice, mais... même quand il n'était pas là, je savais qu'il reviendrait dans ma vie. »

Elle alla à l'évier pour vider le lait de son bol. « Je m'étais mis dans l'idée qu'un jour nous nous retrouverions finalement, mais qu'à ce moment là nous aurions chacun notre vie, notre famille, que nous ne serions qu'amis. » Le cœur de Bella s'alourdit à cette pensée.

Rosalie demanda, « Et maintenant ? »

Bella y réfléchit pendant un instant. « Maintenant, je suis juste heureuse qu'on se soit retrouvés et que nous ressentions tout ça. Je ne me laisse pas vraiment penser à l'avenir parce que... les choses vont très bien comme ça et je ne veux pas m'inquiéter. »

Rosalie hocha la tête. « Je peux comprendre ça. Chaque nouvelle relation commence ainsi. » Puis elle lui sourit. « Mais c'est normal d'y penser tu sais ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je... Je me contente d'apprécier ce qu'on a en ce moment. »

« Et à quel point tu apprécies ce que tu as ? » lui demanda-t-elle suggestivement.

Bella sentit ses joues s'enflammer. « Rosalie ! »

« Quoi ? Tu ne rentres pas avant presque midi ! Et en plus, tu arbores un sourire de lendemain. »

« Pas du tout ! »

« Oh, s'il te plait. Tu l'avais toujours quand tu es descendue. »

« Je... » Bella réalisa que Rose avait raison. Elle remua. « Nous avons fini par passer la nuit ensemble et c'était... sympa. »

Rosalie haussa les sourcils. « Est-ce que vous avez... »

« Non. » Bella hésita avant de dire, « Nous nous sommes juste... fait des petits câlins. C'est tout. »

« C'est tout ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Bella, tu ne prends pas une douche et sourit comme si tu étais sous une sorte de pilule du bonheur si tu n'as eu que des petits câlins. »

« Rose ! » La voix de Bella s'éleva.

Elle leva les mains. « Je ne demande pas de détails. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous vous protégez. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Elle continua, « Et si jamais tu veux un conseil ou autre chose, je suis là aussi. »

« Conseil ? »

Rosalie sourit. « N'essaye pas de me dire que tu n'écoutais pas notre conversation la nuit dernière quand nous discutions de fellation. »

Bella sentit son visage entier devenir rouge. « Je... Je ne... »

« C'est bon, Bella. Tout ce que je dis c'est que si jamais tu veux parler de sexe, je suis là. »

Bella rougit et y réfléchit une minute. Elle hésita avant de dire. « Il y a quelque chose que je me demandais. »

Rosalie attendit que Bella continue.

Elle regarda par-dessus son épaule. « Peut-être que nous pourrions parler dans ma chambre ? Je n'aime pas beaucoup l'idée qu'Emmett rentre et entende ça. »

Rosalie rit. « Bien sûr. »

Elles montèrent les escaliers et Bella ferma la porte une fois qu'elles furent à l'intérieur. Elles s'assirent sur son lit.

Rosalie demanda, « De quoi veux-tu parler ? »

Bella hésita encore. « C'est juste... normalement je me confis à Alice ou Angela, mais... eh bien, quand il s'agit de... ma vie amoureuse, je n'aime pas beaucoup leur en parler. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

Elle remua. « Pour des raisons claires, je ne peux pas parler à Alice à propos d'Edward parce que ce serait tout simplement trop embarrassant. Je veux dire, ça ne me gène pas de lui parler de comment ça se passe entre nous, mais discuter de l'aspect physique de notre relation... »

« Ce n'est pas très grave, mais si tu n'es pas à l'aise, je peux le comprendre. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et Angela... » Bella lécha ses lèvres avant de dire, « par rapport à certaines choses qu'elle a mentionné la nuit dernière... elle semble avoir du mal à tenir Ben intéressé... » _(R/N : sympa pour la copine... lol)_

Bella devient rouge tomate et Rosalie lui tapota le genou. « C'est bon. Vas-y dit moi. »

« Eh bien, c'est juste... tu sembles plus en accord avec ce côté de ta personnalité que n'importe qui d'autre. »

« C'est une jolie façon de dire que j'ai plus d'expérience ? »

Bella écarquilla les yeux. « Non ! Je voulais dire que tu ne sembles avoir aucun problème au niveau du sexe. Pas du tout. »

Rosalie réfléchit quelques secondes. « Je comprends, mais ça ne s'est pas fait du jour au lendemain. »

Bella fronça légèrement les sourcils.

Rosalie continua, « Il y a eu de nombreux essais et erreurs avant que j'apprenne ce que j'aimais vraiment. »

« Comme expérimenter ? » _(T/N : Je suis sûre que Bella n'est pas contre expérimenter avec Eddie ! Qui le serait ?)_

« Eh bien, plus comme garder l'esprit ouvert. »

Après une minute, elle demanda, « Donc, est-ce normal de... d'y penser beaucoup ? »

« C'est parfaitement normal. »

Bella soupira. « Mais, je veux dire, beaucoup. Comme être presque obsédé par ça. » _(R/N : non, non, toutes nos lectrices sont obsédées par ça... oops fallait pas le dire, pardon ! ^^)_

Rosalie leva un sourcil vers elle.

Elle sentit de nouveau son visage s'empourprer.

Rosalie se radoucit. « Ça peut arriver quand tu es avec quelqu'un à qui tu tiens énormément. »

« Vraiment ? Parce que si tu tiens tant à cette personne, ne devrais-tu pas être plus... »

« Plus ? »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Doux ? »

Rosalie fronça les sourcils.

Bella se pencha en avant, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et appuya son front dans ses mains. « La nuit dernière, j'ai... fait quelque chose avec Edward que je n'ai jamais fait avec aucun autre avant. Il a vraiment aimé ça et j'ai été surprise à quel point j'ai aimé ça aussi. Surtout par... sa façon de réagir. Parce que j'étais celle qui était à l'origine de sa réaction. » Une de ses mains retomba, mais elle laissa la deuxième en place. « Puis, j'ai commencé à réfléchir aux autres choses que je pourrais lui faire pour le faire réagir de la même façon, ce sont des choses auxquels je n'ai jamais pensé avant et j'ai l'impression... »

Comme elle ne finissait pas, Rosalie demanda, « Quoi ? »

L'autre main de Bella tomba et elle leva les yeux vers Rosalie avec un air coupable. « J'ai l'impression d'être une accro du sexe ou quelque chose comme ça. »_ (T/N :Tout de suite les grands mots !)_

Rosalie se mit à rire.

« Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Non, je ne me moque pas de toi. Je trouve ça très mignon. »

« C'est mignon que j'imagine faire des choses à Edward juste pour l'entendre gémir mon nom ? »

Rosalie étouffa un autre rire. « Bella, c'est ce qui arrive quand tu atteints la puberté. »

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha et elle frappa la jambe de Rose. « Ce n'est pas drôle. »

« Quand toi et Edward étiez au lycée, tu n'as jamais eu ce genre de pensée à son égard ? »

« Non ! »

Rosalie la regarda incrédule. « Allez ! C'est au lycée que ce genre de pensée sort par tous les pores du corps. »

« Eh bien, pas pour moi. » Bella descendit pour s'asseoir par terre et s'adossa au lit. « Ce fut une époque très confuse. Je savais que j'étais amoureuse d'Edward, mais... il m'ignorait pratiquement quand je l'ai réalisé. Mes fantasmes étaient surtout portés sur les moments où je pourrais lui parler. » Sa voix se ralentit. « Ou même juste avoir la chance qu'il me remarque. » _(T/N : Vous appelez ça des fantasmes vous ?)_

Rosalie baissa les yeux vers Bella qui enlaçait ses genoux. Après un moment, elle passa sa main dans les boucles de Bella. « Eh bien, maintenant tu n'as plus ce problème. Tu as toute son attention et il t'a définitivement remarquée. »

Bella rit doucement.

Rosalie continua de lui caressait les cheveux. « Alors, quelles sont les pensées à propos d'Edward qui te gênent ? »

« Je tiens tellement à lui, mais... j'ai été si prise de court par ces sentiments... je ne sais pas si c'est du désir ou autre chose, mais... il y a quelques jours nous parlions d'y aller doucement et nous habituer aux sentiments de l'autre et maintenant nous sommes à un point où on ne peut même plus retirer nos mains l'un de l'autre. » _(T/N : Nous, on aime cette période !)_

« Et ça te surprend ? »

Bella y réfléchit. « Edward a fait un commentaire à ce sujet que si nous avions su ce que nous ressentions au lycée, nous n'aurions probablement pas pu nous décoller l'un de l'autre, je pensais qu'il plaisantait. Maintenant... je crois que j'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter. « Quand il me regarde, je veux être près de lui. Quand je suis près de lui, j'ai envie qu'il me touche. Quand il me touche... ce n'est toujours pas assez. Comment c'est possible ? J'ai l'impression qu'à un moment on va finir par se consumer et alors qu'est-ce qu'il restera ? »

« Vous aurez l'autre. »

Bella leva les yeux au commentaire de Rosalie.

Rosalie arrêta de prêter attention aux cheveux de Bella et la regarda sérieusement. « Ce que tu ressens est parfaitement normal quand tu es amoureuse. Je veux dire, il y a différentes sortes d'amour, mais c'est l'amour. »

Bella soupira de soulagement. Après un moment, elle demanda, « Est-ce que ce sera toujours comme ça ? »

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Bien sûr. Pourquoi pas ? »

Bella se retourna vers Rosalie et la regarda choquée. « Des parties de mon corps vont finir par tomber et je vais ressembler au Joker avec ce stupide sourire si on continue comme ça. » _(T/N : Si chaque femme amoureuse ressemblait au Joker, le monde ferait peur ! My God !)_

Rosalie rit. « Ouais. Et alors ? »

Bella se réinstalla contre son lit et imagina la possibilité d'autres nuits comme la précédente avec Edward.

« Ah. Alors à chaque fois que tu auras ce stupide sourire sur le visage, je saurais que tu as des pensées coquines envers Edward. »

Bella fit disparaitre son expression. « C'est si évident ? »

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu ne devrais pas te lécher les lèvres pendant que tu penses à... »

« Je ne faisais pas ça ! »

On frappa à la porte. « Est-ce que tout va bien là dedans ? »

C'était Emmett. Bella se leva et alla ouvrir la porte de sa chambre.

Emmett se tenait à l'entrée, regardant tour à tour Bella et Rosalie comme pour essayer d'avoir des indices sur ce qui s'était dit.

Bella leva les yeux. « Tout va bien. Rosalie a fait son devoir, donc toi et moi n'avons pas à... discuter de moi et Edward. »

Emmett soupira de soulagement. « Bien. »

Bella secoua la tête. « Je crois que je vais aller vérifier que la chambre d'ami est présentable. »

« Déjà fait. »

Bella regarda son frère, surprise.

Emmett prit l'air insulté. « Pendant que vous discutiez, j'ai fait quelques petites choses par ci par là. »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant qu'un grand sourire se dessine sur ses lèvres. Elle passa ses bras autour du cou d'Emmett et dit, « Merci beaucoup de m'avoir laissé parler de ma vie sexuelle avec Rosalie. »

Emmett se désengagea rapidement de Bella. « Je vais aller nettoyer les gouttières. » Et il était parti avant que Bella n'ait eu le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Rosalie gloussa et se leva. « Tu sais, il essaye vraiment d'être gentil. »

Bella haussa les épaules. « Je sais, mais je dois quand même le surveiller, tu comprends ? » Avant qu'elles ne quittent la chambre, Bella se tourna vers Rosalie et lui dit, « Merci. »

*** * * * ***

Une fois qu'Edward fut douché et habillé, il alla au rez-de-chaussée pour trouver quelque chose à manger. Il était presque midi et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de porter un sourire sur le visage satisfait tandis qu'il descendait les escaliers. C'était un étrange mélange d'exaltation et de liberté de pouvoir juste être honnête avec ses sentiments. Il ne pouvait pas se souvenir la dernière fois qu'il s'était sentit si insouciant et en phase avec le monde. Le fait qu'il avait Bella nue dans son lit il y a encore quelques heures avait sans doute aussi un effet son état euphorique également.

Il s'était attendu à ce que la cuisine et le salon soient bourdonnants d'activité, mais à sa grande surprise, ils étaient vides. Avant qu'Edward ne puisse commencer à fouiller dans le frigidaire pour trouver quelque chose à manger, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant que c'était probablement Bella, mais quand il regarda l'écran, son expression changea en un froncement de sourcil. C'était un message de son stagiaire au travail. Son stagiaire Colin qui ne devait le contacter par téléphone qu'en cas de nécessité et qui habituellement le tenait au courant pas mail. C'était le troisième message depuis ce matin et chacun d'eux lui demandait de rappeler dès que possible.

Il poussa un soupir de frustration et composa le numéro.

Colin décrocha dès la première sonnerie. « Edward ? Purée. Mec, où diable étais tu? »

Edward ouvrit le frigidaire. « Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, c'est la veille du mariage de ma sœur et les choses ont été un peu mouvementé. » C'était un petit mensonge, mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui dire qu'il avait été occupé à essayer d'arranger les choses avec Bella.

« Oh, c'est vrai. C'est demain. Je suis désolé, mais tu sais que je n'aurais pas appelé si ce n'étais pas important. »

Edward sortit de quoi se préparer un sandwich ainsi qu'une bière. « Alors qu'y a t-il de si urgent ? »

Colin se lança dans un de ses discours caractéristiques, où il pouvait enchainer mille mots à la minute, sur ce qu'il se passait au laboratoire en terminant par, « Et le Dr Pruisner est comme devenu fou parce que c'est le CDC_ (T/N: Center of Desease Control)_. Ils disent 'Nous voulons des résultats' et Dr P. dit 'Nous vous les donnerons quand nous les auront' et ils répondent 'Ce n'est pas suffisant' et il réplique 'C'est mon laboratoire et si ça ne vous convient pas, vous pouvez aller...' »

« Ouais, je peux imaginer ce qu'il a dit. » Dr Pruisner avait gagné des prix prestigieux et Edward l'aidait dans le plus grand respect. Toutefois, il avait un trait de caractère que peu de gens connaissaient, le Dr Pruisner était un vieil homme grincheux qui n'aimait pas qu'on envahisse son territoire, autrement dit, son laboratoire. Il lui avait été donné le contrôle total sur celui ci et comme c'était un succès, l'université ne le contrariait jamais.

Dr Pruisner n'avait jamais été égalé dans le monde de la recherche. Il ne faisait pas ce qu'il faisait pour se faire un nom. Dr Pruisner aimait la science ce qui avait impressionné Edward et l'avait poussé à travail dur sur ses propres recherches.

Donc, quand Edward avait fait une découverte importante faisant avancer la compréhension sur la recherche contre le cancer et son traitement, ce fut comme s'il était devenu la personne à consulter sur toutes les questions concernant la recherche contre le cancer.

Et la réaction du Dr Pruisner à sa découverte? Une rude tape dans le dos et un graveleux, 'Bien joué' tandis qu'il disparaissait dans son bureau.

Il lui fallut un certain temps pour comprendre (_T/N: Ouais on sait il est loooooong à la détente Eddy!!)_, mais comme le Dr Pruisner n'était pas marié, Edward s'était rendu compte qu'il le considérait comme un fils adoptif. Ils n'avaient jamais parlé d'autres choses que la science, le laboratoire ou les recherches en court, alors que le Dr Pruisner le considère comme tel, était vraiment émouvant.

C'était une chose à laquelle le Dr Pruisner devait faire attention, mais quand le Centre de Contrôle des Maladies était intéressé, il ne fallait rien prendre à la légère.

Colin était en train d'expliquer combien c'était effrayant d'avoir le CDC sur le dos et la façon dont le Dr Pruisner restait enfermé dans son bureau la plupart du temps. Edward fut en mesure de finir son sandwich durant l'effusion verbale de Colin et après avoir pris une longue gorgée de bière, il dit, « Mec, du calme. »

Il y eu un court silence et ensuite Colin dit, « Ouais, tu as raison. C'est juste que... c'est devenu très déplaisant de travailler ici ces derniers temps. » Il poussa un profond soupir et dit, « Je serais très heureux quand tu rentreras la semaine prochaine. » _(T/N: OUPS!!!!)_

Edward était en train de ranger, mais se stoppa en entendant la remarque de Colin. « De quoi est ce que tu parles? »

« Euh... tu es supposé rentrer la semaine prochaine. » Il y eu quelques bruissements de papiers. Puis Colin dit, « Ouais. Tu l'as marqué juste ici sur le calendrier. Tu es supposé revenir au labo lundi. »

Edward réfléchit pendant une minute et se souvint qu'il était censé prendre son vol de retour dimanche. On était vendredi. Avec tout ce qu'il s'était passé, ça lui était complètement sortit de la tête. « Colin, à propos de ça. Je pense que je vais devoir repousser ce retour. »

Sa voix se cassa. « Quoi? »

« Écoute, quelque chose c'est passé et je... je ne peux pas partir maintenant. »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles? Tu as dis qu'une fois le mariage de ta sœur terminé, il n'y aurait aucune raison de rester plus longtemps et que tu rentrerais dès que possible. »

Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Il n'avait jamais imaginé, quand il avait décidé de revenir, que les choses avec Bella se seraient développées de cette façon. « Écoute, les choses ici sont... compliquées. »

« Edward, est ce que tu réalises que nous arrivons à la date limite? Je veux dire, c'est le CDC. Je pensais que c'est ce que tu voulais. Je pensais que tu étais en train de réfléchir à l'offre qu'ils t'ont fait. »

Il sa passa la main sur le front. « Colin, je vais devoir te parler plus tard. Je dois y aller. »

« Mais Edward... »

« Laisse-moi juste profiter du mariage et passer ce moment avec ma famille sans aucune interruption. »

Il passa une seconde avant qu'il dise, « Tu as raison, Edward. Je suis vraiment désolé de t'avoir ennuyé avec ça. J'espère que le mariage de ta sœur se passera bien et que tu vas passer un moment agréable avec ta famille. »

« Merci. » Ils se dirent au revoir et Edward raccrocha son téléphone.

Edward était sur le point de monter à l'étage pour vérifier son billet d'avion, quand il entendit le bébé de sa tante Tanya pleurer. Le son provenait du patio, alors Edward alla à sa recherche.

Quand il sortit, il fut surpris de ne pas trouver Tanya avec la petite Sarah, mais Alice. Elle tenait le bébé dans ses bras avec un biberon.

Edward se rapprocha du banc qu'elles occupaient. « Alice? Qu'est ce que tu fais dehors toute seule? » Il regarda autour de lui et vit un transat au pied d'Alice et quelques magasines empilés à côté d'elle.

Alice était en train de bercer Sarah pour l'apaiser en lui donnant le biberon. « Je surveille le bébé. »

« Ouais. J'avais remarqué. Où sont maman et tante Tanya? » Il déplaça les magasines à l'extrémité du banc et s'assit à côté d'Alice, regardant le bébé.

« Elles sont allées faire du shopping. Tante Tanya voulait quelque chose de pas trop maternelle pour porter au diner de répétition ce soir. »

« Pas trop maternelle? Qu'est ce que ça veut dire? »

Alice laissa échapper un petit rire. « Elle voulait juste quelque chose qui ne crie pas 'Je suis une mère qui allaite et je dois porter des hauts spéciaux pour pouvoir libérer mes seins à tout moment afin de nourrir mon bébé'. »

Edward grimaça. « C'est quelque chose que j'aurais préféré ne pas savoir. »

Alice haussa les épaules. « Ses mots. Pas les miens. »

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas allée faire du shopping avec elle? »

« J'étais heureuse de rester ici avec le bébé. »

Edward la regarda avec scepticisme.

« C'est que j'ai pensé que maman et tante Tanya avaient besoin de rattraper le temps perdu en passant un bon moment entre sœurs. Je veux dire, ce n'est pas qu'elle ne passe pas de temps ensemble, mais j'ai pensé que ce serait sympa de les laisser passer du temps toutes les deux sans avoir se préoccuper du mariage ou du bébé. »

« C'est très gentil de ta part. » Il avait un petit sourire sur le visage. « Je sais que ça a du être un gros sacrifice de renoncer au shopping et à aider tante Tanya à choisir une tenue. »

« Oh, tu ne crois pas que je les ai laissé partir sans leur donner des instructions tout de même? Je leurs ai conseillé quelques magasins qui vendent ce que tante Tanya avait en tête. »

Edward rit.

Sarah termina son biberon, alors Alice la redressa pour lui faire faire son rot.

« Tu t'en sors très bien avec elle. »

Alice secoua la tête. « C'est facile quand ils sont si petit. Ils ne font que manger, dormir, ou se font changer leur couche. »

« Ouais. Je suppose que tu as raison, mais je pense que tu feras une bonne mère. »

Alice leva les yeux vers lui. « Merci, mais ça ne va pas arriver avant un certain temps. »

« Je sais. Je voulais juste le dire. »

Alice le regarda avec méfiance. « Est ce qu'il y a une raison pour que tu me flattes comme ça? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Est ce que je ne peux pas faire un simple compliment à ma sœur? »

Elle regarda Edward pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un léger sourire apparaisse sur son visage. « Ça n'aurait pas quelque chose à voir avec cette nuit? »

Edward se tortilla. « La nuit dernière? De quoi est ce que tu parles? »

Alice s'installa confortablement dans son siège, elle portait une expression de satisfaction. « Tu sais. Après une longue nuit avec les gars, je suis sûr que c'était sympa de rentrer à la maison et de trouver une femme séduisante dormant dans ton lit. »

« Bella pensait que j'aurais dormi chez elle comme nous avons joué au poker là bas jusque tard dans la nuit. » Il lui donna un regard soupçonneux. « Mais je suis sûr qu'elle n'aurait jamais pensé ça si quelqu'un ne lui avait pas mis l'idée en tête. »

Elle lui donna un large sourire avant de dire, « S'il te plaît, tu n'es pas obligé de me remercier. »

Edward secoua la tête. « Alice. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Allez, Edward. Est ce que tu vas vraiment être fâché que j'ai manipulé Bella afin qu'elle passe la nuit dans ta chambre? »

Edward ouvrit et ferma la bouche plusieurs fois avant de dire, « Je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais fâché. J'ai juste... »

« Quoi? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Ce fut une surprise. Une agréable surprise. »

« Une agréable surprise? » Alice le regarda avec incrédulité. « Juste agréable? Vous n'avez pas quitté ta chambre avant environ midi. J'aurais pensé que ce serait mieux qu'agréable. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

« Oh mon dieu! Tu rougis! » Alice pointa son visage du doigt.

« Non c'est faux. »_ (T/N: Si c'est vraieuhhhhhh!!!!)_ Il se tortilla, mal à l'aise.

Alice bondissait pratiquement sur place. « Alors je suppose que ça veut dire que les choses se sont arrangées entre Bella et toi? »

Il secoua la tête et le sourire s'effaça de son visage. « Je ne dirais pas que c'est arrangé, mais plus que c'est... sur la bonne voie. »

Alice acquiesça.

Edward se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Quel est le problème? » Demanda-t-elle.

Edward était en train de penser à l'imminence de son vol, dimanche, pour son retour en Californie. Il avait songé à reculer son départ, mais il réalisa que Colin avait raison. Il ne pouvait pas ignorer ses responsabilités au laboratoire. Comment allait-il le dire à Bella? Il lui avait promis qu'il n'allait pas partir et là il était sur le point de la quitter dans quelques jours.

« Edward? » Demanda Alice.

Il réfléchit une seconde pour savoir s'il devait en parler ou pas à Alice. Il décida de ne pas le faire. Elle avait assez de choses à se soucier avec le mariage le lendemain. En plus, il pouvait déjà imaginer la façon dramatique avec laquelle elle envisagerait le problème, et il ne voulait vraiment pas ça.

« Ouais. J'étais juste en train de penser... Je vais chez Bella après. »

Alice ne prit même pas la peine de cacher son sourire. « Elle te manque déjà? »

« Ouais. Non. Je... » Il rit. « Eh bien, oui, mais son père arrive cet après midi. »

Elle le regarda avec interrogation.

« Et... »

Il leva la main et se frotta la nuque. « Et... je pense que peut être je devrais... me présenter? »

« Te présenter? Il te connait déjà Edward. » Elle laissa échapper un petit rire puis un éclair de compréhension traversa son visage. « Oh attends, tu veux dire te présenter en tant que son petit ami? »

Il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné et il sentit le haut de ses oreilles bruler. « Euh... quelque chose comme ça. »

Elle poussa un long, « Ohhhhhhhhh! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Alice. »

« Tu devrais emmener des fleurs. »

« Fleurs? »

« Et... » Ses yeux inspectèrent les vêtements d'Edward. « Est ce que tu vas porter ça? »

Il leva la main. « Je vais acheter des fleurs, mais je ne vais pas me changer. »

Les yeux d'Alice détaillèrent son T-shirt couleur charbon et son jean foncé d'une façon à moitié méprisant. « Au moins mets une jolie chemise. »

« Non. Je ne vais pas me comporter comme ces espèces de gentleman du dix-neuvième siècle, qui font part de leurs intentions au père de leur petite amie. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je ne t'ai pas demandé de mettre une queue de pie et un chapeau haut de forme. Si tu veux faire bonne impression, tu devrais au moins faire en sorte d'être un peu présentable. »

Il baissa le regard afin de détailler sa propre tenue. « Il n'y a rien de mal avec ce que je porte. Ça pourrait être pire. »

Alice ignora ce commentaire. « Tu devrais porter la chemise bleu nuit que je t'ai acheté la semaine dernière. »

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

« Oh allez. Elle est à manche courte, ça reste décontracté! »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « J'y penserais. »

Elle sourit parce qu'elle savait que ça voulait dire qu'il allait la porter. « Alors, quel type de fleur vas-tu acheter? »

Il gémit et se leva. « Au moins laisse-moi choisir les fleurs que je veux offrir à ma petite amie. »

Elle ricana. « Tu as dit _ma petite amie_. » _(T/N: Wahou, Alice super sens de l'observation!!)_

Il s'éloigna en marmonnant, « Nous ne sommes plus au collège. » Mais au moment où il passa la porte, il souriait.

Avant de retourner dans sa chambre, Edward passa un coup de fil puis alla changer sa chemise.

* * * * *

Charlie et Emmett était en bas dans le salon en train de regarder le match des Mariner tandis que Bella et Rosalie étaient à l'étage. Elles étaient dans la chambre de Bella essayant de décider ce qu'elle allait porter pour le dîner de répétition. En se basant sur les bribes de conversation qu'ils réussirent à capter du rez-de-chaussée, il semblait que Rosalie tentait de persuader Bella d'aller faire les magasins.

Et apparemment Rosalie venait de gagner.

Emmett sourit intérieurement. Il aimait que Bella et Rosalie s'entendent aussi bien. Il avait espéré qu'elles pourraient être amies, mais il semblait qu'elles étaient bien plus que ça.

Présenter Rosalie à son père avait été bien plus stressant que ce qu'Emmett avait imaginé. Il n'avait aucun doute sur le fait que son père serait impressionné. Rosalie remportait le match haut la main. Mais plus l'arrivée de Charlie approchait, plus Emmett réalisait qu'il ne voulait pas seulement que son père apprécie Rosalie, mais il voulait son approbation.

Après qu'Emmett et Bella aient aidé leur père à s'installer, ils rejoignirent Rosalie qui était en train de préparer un déjeuner tardif. Elle portait un tablier à carreaux vert et elle remuait quelque chose dans un pot. Quand elle les vit entrer dans la cuisine, elle posa la cuillère en bois et retira le tablier. Ensuite Rosalie avança d'un pas hésitant dans leur direction et un sourire timide se repartit sur ses lèvres.

Emmett se racla la gorge. « Euh, papa? C'est ma... petite amie, Rosalie. »

Bella regarda Emmett. Elle avait entendu l'hésitation avant qu'il ne dise _petite amie_. Elle se demandait pourquoi il avait hésité, mais quand elle vit ses joues rouges et la façon dont il fermait et ouvrait ses poings, elle étouffa un rire.

C'était vraiment très rare de voir Emmett si nerveux.

Il y eut une autre hésitation, mais cette fois elle vint de leur père. Bella regardait Rosalie dont l'expression s'assombrit. Bella contourna Emmett afin de regarder son père. Charlie avait l'air à moitié surpris. Elle donna une tape dans le dos de son père.

« Papa? » Demanda-t-elle.

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je suis désolé. » Il prit la main de Rosalie avec les siennes et la secoua avec soin. « Je suis juste... Emmett... il... » Il regarda Emmett et ensuite Rosalie. Il s'éclaircit la gorge à nouveaux et dit, « Très jolie, » avant de lâcher la main de Rosalie.

Les sourires sur les visages de Rosalie et Emmett étaient radieux. Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire aussi. Comme si Charlie pouvait ne pas aimer Rosalie, pensa-t-elle.

Rosalie fit un geste en direction de la table. « Le déjeuner est prêt. Si vous voulez bien vous asseoir. »

Charlie et Emmett allèrent se mettre à table, mais Bella resta afin d'aider Rosalie.

Une fois qu'ils furent tous assis, la conversation fut formelle. Rose était nerveuse à l'idée que peut être elle n'aurait pas du être ici et qu'elle aurait du les laisser en famille au lieu de jouer les intruses. Cependant, une fois que Charlie eut terminé le copieux ragoût qu'elle avait préparé et qu'il était maintenant en train de grignoter le jambon sec et les paninis suisses, il devint plus bavard. Il commença à lui poser des questions, tel que, d'où venait-elle, ou que faisait-elle.

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. Charlie était en mode chef Swan.

Quand Rosalie dit à Charlie qu'elle était négociante en voitures de collection, son attention fut captée et bientôt ils se mirent à parler de la voiture que Rosalie était en train de restaurer.

L'éclat de voix de Bella provenant de l'étage sortit Emmett de ses souvenirs du déjeuner.

Charlie leva les yeux vers le plafond d'où provenait le boucan. « Tu crois que ces deux là sont liées par le sang ou un truc comme ça. »

Emmett rit. « Elle est bonne pour Bella. Je... elle a besoin d'une autre femme dans sa vie. »

Charlie acquiesça. « Rose est une belle femme. »

Emmett sourit intérieurement. Son père utilisait déjà son surnom.

« Alors, pourquoi Edward vient? » Demanda Charlie.

Une fois qu'Emmett enregistra la question, il retint de nouveau un sourire. « Il voulait venir faire un visite. Tu sais, il ne t'a pas vu depuis longtemps. »

Charlie prit une grande gorgée de sa bière avant de dire, « Je suppose, mais... il n'aurait pas du se déplacer ici simplement pour me rendre visite. J'aurais pu le voir ce soir au diner de répétition. »

Emmett dit, « Je crois qu'il voulait te parler de quelque chose. »

Charlie tourna la tête vers Emmett qui était en train de boire maintenant. Il voulait cacher son expression d'amusement. _(T/N: Emmett Swan ce n'est pas bien de se réjouir du malheur des autres!!!)_

Charlie demanda, « Est ce qu'il y a quelque chose que je devrais savoir? »

Emmett haussa les épaules. « Je pense que tu devrais Edward te le dire. »

Cette fois, Charlie s'assit. « Sa famille a-t-elle des problèmes ? »

Emmett posa sa bière sur la table et leva les mains. « Non. A ma connaissance, les Cullens vont bien. Peut-être un peu surexcités car le mariage est demain, mais tout le monde va bien. »

Charlie rejeta la tête en arrière et ses épaules se relaxèrent. « Alors je ne vois pas. »

Emmett dû se contrôler pour ne pas dévoiler que Bella avait un petit ami et que ce petit ami était Edward. Il mordit sa lèvre pour retenir un petit rire. Il avait hâte de voir comment son père prendrait la nouvelle.

Il ne pensait pas que Charlie serait fâché mais il adorait voir son père en action quand il s'agissait de protéger Bella.

Charlie était sur le point de demander à Emmett ce qu'il trouvait si drôle quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

Emmett se leva. « J'y vais »

Quand il aperçut Edward sur le pas de la porte, des fleurs à la main, une expression sur le visage comme s'il venait d'être surpris en train de voler les cookies au chocolat d'Esmée, Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Alors tu es ici pour voir Charlie ? » Emmett ne bougea pas et resta planté en face de l'entrée.

Edward leva les yeux au ciel. « Tu le sais bien. C'est pour ça que j'ai appelé. »

Emmett croisa les bras sur son torse bombé. « Tu penses que je suis dur ? Mon père est très protecteur envers Bella. »

Edward étouffa le grognement qui menaçait de s'échapper de sa bouche. « Et bien, c'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que ce serait bien de ... parler à ton père. Dis lui que... »

Emmett leva un sourcil « Que tu sors avec ma sœur ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Allez, Emmett. Laisse-moi entrer. »

Rosalie arriva en sautant les marches de l'escalier. « Qui c'est ? » Quand elle vit Edward avec un bouquet de fleurs à la main, elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Comme c'est mignon ! » _(T/N : Edward ou le bouquet de fleurs ?? :D )_

Emmett leva les yeux au ciel. « Elles ne sont pas pour toi. »

Rosalie plissa les yeux en le regardant. « J'avais compris ça. Au moins, il est attentionné. Tu n'as pas apporté de fleurs quand tu as rencontré mes parents. »

Emmett se tourna pour faire face à Rosalie. « Rose, ne commence pas. » Il se retourna et regarda Edward avec un air ennuyé. « Il fait juste le lèche-bottes »

Rosalie plaça ses mains sur ses hanches. « Et qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à faire son lèche-bottes pour sa petite amie ? »

Emmett écarquilla les yeux. « Rien »

Elle était sur le point de lui dire qu'il ferait mieux de se préparer à quelques séances de lèche-bottes pour les prochains jours, quand Bella se montra.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » Quand elle vit Edward à la porte, son visage s'éclaircit. Elle descendit les escaliers et vint jusqu'à lui. Emmett se tenait entre eux deux. Bella adressa un regard noir à son frère mais il ne bougea pas.

« Emmett » gronda Rosalie

Celui-ci laissa échapper un long soupir. « Très bien. Papa et moi sommes dans le salon. »

Bella regarda Emmett partir avec un air confus.

Rosalie ajouta « Je serai en haut, je me prépare pour aller faire du shopping ce soir. » Puis elle disparut derrière les escaliers.

Quand ils furent seuls, Bella dit, « Je suis désolée pour tout ça. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrive à Emmett. »

« J'ai une petite idée » murmura Edward.

Avant qu'elle puisse demander à quoi il pensait, il leva le bouquet de fleurs vers elle pour qu'elle le prenne.

Bella hésita avant de prendre les tulipes roses. « Ce sont... » Emmett était la seule personne qui lui avait donné des fleurs et c'était pour son anniversaire.

Edward se raidit. Bella regardait les fleurs avec des yeux scintillants. « Est-ce qu'elles te plaisent ? » demanda-t-il. « Je ne savais pas si... ». Il jura après lui-même. Peut-être n'aimait-elle pas les tulipes ? _(T/N : Pfff, elle ne va pas faire la difficile quand même, j'aimerais bien qu'Edward m'offre des tulipes moi...)_ Il ne savait pas quel genre de fleurs elle aimait mais quand il était arrivé chez le fleuriste et qu'il les avait vues, elles lui firent penser à Bella.

Elle leva les yeux et vit l'expression préoccupée sur son visage. Bella sourit et dit « Personne ne m'a jamais offert de fleurs avant. » Elle sentit ses joues brûler.

Un petit sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward. « Alors... elles te plaisent ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. Bella leva un sourcil et dit « il n'y a pas de mot pour les décrire »

Elle se grandit et approcha le visage d'Edward vers le sien. Celui-ci écarquilla les yeux en voyant le peu d'espace qui les séparait et avant qu'il ait pu dire quoique ce soit, Bella posa sa bouche sur la sienne.

Ça commença comme un doux et tendre baiser. Il put supporter ça et se relaxa mais Bella utilisa cette opportunité pour approfondir son baiser. Pour Edward, c'était un mélange de bonheur extrême et de torture intense. Il voulut diminuer la distance qui existait entre leurs deux corps et laissa ses mains se balader tout en gardant à l'esprit qu'il devait se contrôler.

Avant que cette résolution ne soit perdue, il se ressaisit et prit le visage de Bella dans ses mains. Il le repoussa mais pas avant de lui avoir donné un dernier baiser.

Il laissa échapper une respiration saccadée. « Si j'avais su que les fleurs te faisaient cet effet, je t'en aurais donné plus tôt. » _7 ans plus tôt_, pensa-t-il. _(T/N : ben oui idiot !!)_

Elle sourit à cette remarque. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois venu ici juste pour me donner des fleurs. »

Elle posa ses lèvres juste en dessous de son oreille puis glissa sa main sous sa chemise et caressa le bas de son dos.

Edward s'éclaircit la voix. « En fait... ce n'est pas la seule raison de ma venue. »

Bella leva les yeux vers lui puis au bout de quelques secondes lui murmura « Es-tu venir pour qu'on continue là on nous nous sommes arrêtés tout à l'heure ? » _(T/N : il va avoir du mal à se contrôler notre Eddy si elle commence à lui parler comme ça)_

Qui aurait cru qu'un simple bouquet de tulipes pouvait rendre Bella si entreprenante et... coquine ? Il enregistra cette information pour plus tard.

Il essaya de ne pas perdre contrôle quand il sentit sa langue caresser son cou. Il eut du mal à prononcer « Je suis là pour voir ton père. » _(T/N : tout de suite, ça refroidit...lol)_

Bella s'immobilisa « Mon père ? Pourquoi ? »

Il contrôla sa respiration et quand celle-ci fut de nouveau normale il répondit « Et bien, j'ai pensé que je devrais... ». Il recula d'un pas et massa sa nuque avec sa main. « Il devrait savoir que je suis ton petit-ami. »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois.

« Bella ? » Etait-il allé trop loin ? Il jura encore après lui-même et demanda « Est-ce que c'est trop tôt ? »

« Laisse-moi résumer. Tu m'as apporté des fleurs et maintenant tu veux parler à mon père et lui dire que tu es officiellement mon petit-ami ? »

« Dis comme ça, ça paraît... »

« Incroyablement romantique ? » Elle s'approcha de lui et entoura ses bras autour de sa taille tout en tenant le bouquet de fleurs. Bella approcha sa tête de sorte que sa bouche soit proche de son oreille et murmura « Je t'aime tant, Edward Cullen »

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Puis il déposa un baiser sur le haut de sa tête et dit « Je t'aime aussi » _(T/N : que c'est mignon... * soupir * faut que j'arrête, je parle trop pendant votre lecture là mais... c'est mignoooooooooooon ! ;-) Ok, ok je me tais // R/N : Il faut la bâillonner Beth !)_

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas dans l'escalier. Bella et Edward eurent du mal à se séparer l'un de l'autre.

Rosalie sourit et dit « Et bien, si vous avez fini votre échange de civilités, elle leur adressa un regard sarcastique « Bella et moi devons aller faire les magasins »

Bella dit « Je sais »

Edward leva un sourcil. « On dirait que tu as envie d'y aller. »

Elle rougit. Elle ne voulait pas lui dire qu'elle voulait se faire belle pour lui.

Au lieu de ça, Rosalie répondit « Ouais, et bien c'est parce que je lui ai promis de ne pas lui faire subir les magasins de chaussures »

Bella demanda « Rose, veux-tu mettre mes fleurs dans un vase ? » puis adressa un regard timide à Edward et dit « Je dois présenter mon père à mon petit ami »

Rose prit les tulipes de Bella et lui fit un grand sourire. « Bien sûr. » Rosalie se dirigea vers le salon. Bella la suivit mais Edward attrapa sa main ce qui l'obligea à se retourner. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il hésita avant de demander « Tu es sûre que ça va ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Que je me présente comme ça ? Tu ne penses pas que c'est un peu... idiot ? »

Elle remua sa main et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Je t'ai dit que c'était romantique. » Bella leva un sourcil et lui demanda « Tu crois que ça va aller ? »

Il soupira puis acquiesça.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se tortiller et de tirer sa main pour qu'il la suive.

Ils entrèrent dans le salon. Charlie était sur le canapé et se concentrait sur le jeu et Emmett regardait le couple avec un air amusé.

« Euh... papa ? »

« Ouais, Bells. » Charlie ne leva même pas les yeux de la télévision.

Un petit moment après, Emmett s'éclaircit la voix et dit « Nous avons de la compagnie. »

Charlie posa sa bière sur la table basse et se retourna. Il regarda Edward puis observa leurs mains jointes. Le sourcil de Charlie sursauta ce qui poussa Bella à serrer encore plus fort la main d'Edward.

Charlie se leva en prenant son temps. Il hésita avant de présenter sa main. Edward lâcha celle de Bella pour la lui serrer.

Charlie fixa Edward avant de lui adresser un signe de la tête assez sec.

Une seconde après, Edward s'éclaircit la voix et dit « Chef Swan, je suis content de vous revoir. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien. Et comment va ta famille ? »

Edward avait un petit sourire sur son visage et répondit « Ils vont bien. Mon père est toujours à l'hôpital et ma mère a pris des congés pour aider pour le mariage. »

Une fois que ces civilités furent échangées, il y eut un long silence.

Bella saisit alors l'opportunité pour parler « Euh, papa ? Edward voulait te parler de quelque chose. »

Charlie leva un sourcil puis lança un regard à Edward.

Edward se raidit et hésita avant de dire « Chef Swan, je voulais juste... » Il laissa échapper une longue respiration puis continua « Je sors avec votre fille. »

Le visage de Charlie avait une expression ahurie alors que qu'il regardait Bella puis Edward. Puis il regarda Bella avec un air interrogateur.

Elle fit un sourire timide et ajouta « Edward est mon petit ami » _(T/N : alors soit Bella prend son papa pour un débile qui ne comprend rien soit elle insiste sur le fait qu'Edward est son petit ami pour vous rendre jalouse les filles...^^)_

Cette fois les sourcils de Charlie se levèrent puis il reprit un visage normal. Une demi-minute plus tard il dit « Très bien. »

Le seul bruit qu'on pouvait entendre à ce moment là était Rosalie dans la cuisine en train d'ouvrir et de fermer les portes des placards dans l'espoir de trouver un vase. Bella était sur le point d'aller aider Rosalie mais elle ne pouvait pas laisser Edward à ce moment là.

Elle regarda Charlie et se demanda pourquoi il était si réservé. Elle savait que son père n'était pas un grand bavard mais elle sentait qu'il était encore plus renfermé que d'habitude.

Emmett était resté muet tout le long de cet échange. Ce n'est pas qu'il ne faisait pas confiance à Edward mais en tant que grand-frère il se devait d'être dur avec tous les hommes s'intéressant à sa sœur. Même si cet homme était son meilleur ami et qu'ils se connaissaient depuis toujours.

Correction. _Surtout_ s'ils étaient amis depuis si longtemps.

Emmett s'attendait à une explosion de réactions de la part de Charlie quand Bella lui présenta Edward comme son petit ami. Au lieu de ça, il fut surprit que son père marmonne qu'il était d'accord. Maintenant un silence s'était installé dans la pièce, ce qui créait une tension dans l'atmosphère.

Emmett faillit se mettre à rire mais s'arrêta quand il vit l'expression du visage de Bella. Elle se tenait entre son père et Edward avec un air mélangeant inquiétude et incompréhension.

Puis elle se tourna vers Emmett et la tristesse de son regard lui fit oublier toute idée de faire passer un mauvais moment à Edward. Son instinct de protéger sa petite sœur reprit le dessus et il brisa le silence. _(T/N : ah je l'adore Emmett, je veux le même grand frère !!!)_

« Allez, papa. Je sais que tu voulais mieux pour Bella, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi Edward semble la rendre heureuse. » _(T/N : euh... je peux t'expliquer pourquoi si tu veux... ;-) )_

La mâchoire de Bella tomba quand elle entendit la remarque de son frère. Il lui fit un clin d'œil avant de boire une gorgée de sa bière.

Charlie s'éclaircit la voix « Je n'ai rien contre Edward. ». Il enfouit ses poings dans ses poches. « J'ai toujours pensé que c'était un jeune homme sérieux »

Bella avait un visage rempli d'espoir.

Emmett avait toujours été trop gentil envers sa sœur. La voir comme ça maintenant, demandant l'approbation de son père alors qu'elle était adulte, le poussa à l'aider encore plus.

« Papa, on parle d'Edward là. Tu te souviens de la fois où le vieux Reynolds s'était plaint que quelqu'un volait des pommes dans son verger ? »

« Emmett ! »

Charlie ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Il n'a jamais réussi à savoir qui c'était mais c'est étrange comme certaines pommes arrivaient chez nous. »

Bella et Edward échangèrent un regard. Bella avait dit qu'elle aimait les pommes du verger de Reynolds et Edward était allé en voler quelques unes pour elle. Elle avait dix ans et lui douze. _(T/N : moi aussi j'aime les pommes... vous croyez qu'Edward va m'en apporter ?)_

« Ou la fois où... »

« Arrête Emmett ! Je vais... »

Charlie leva la main. « Ca suffit » Il regarda Edward puis Bella. « Tu es bien avec... lui ? »

Bella sentit ses joues s'empourprer et serra la main d'Edward. « Papa... »

« Je demande juste parce que... et bien, je veux que tu sois heureuse et si... »

« Il me rend heureuse. »

Bella devenait de plus en plus rouge et commençait à rougir dans le bas du cou. Elle n'avait pas voulu être si véhémente lors de sa réponse. Bella adressa un regard timide à Edward et sentit que tout son corps rougissait. _(T/N : elle va finir par brûler vive notre Bella à ce rythme...)_ Il avait un large sourire sur le visage et caressait sa main avec le pouce. Elle lui rendit son sourire.

Emmett soupira très fort devant ce spectacle.

Charlie leur adressa à tous les deux un petit sourire. Puis il dit « Edward, si tu n'es pas trop occupé, aimerais-tu regarder le match avec nous un petit moment ? »

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Non seulement Charlie avait prononcé plus de cinq mots mais il faisait également un effort pour elle.

Charlie la regarda un peu confus mais elle se reprit rapidement et lui fit un grand sourire.

Edward pensa qu'il devait participer à la conversation, il sourit et répondit « J'en serais ravi, Chef Swan. »

Rosalie entra dans le salon. « Pourquoi tes vases sont cachés derrière les poêles et les casseroles ? » _(T/N : oui c'est pile le moment de parler de casseroles Rose...)_

Bella rigola. « Je ne sais pas comment ça a fini là. »

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Tu es prête maintenant ? »

Bella regarda Edward et celui-ci lui serra la main pour la rassurer.

Elle soupira un peu et répondit « Ouais. On peut y aller. »

Rosalie marcha jusqu'à Emmett et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle se retourna vers Charlie. « Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Chef Swan. »

Il s'éclaircit la voix et répondit « Appelle-moi Charlie » _(T/N : wow, Edward n'a pas eu droit à ça lui. mdr)_

Rosalie sourit et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. « Je vous reverrai tous ce soir. Bella ? »

Bella embrassa Edward sur la joue. Puis il l'embrassa sur le front. Il lui fit un sourire chaleureux puis vit le désir dans les yeux de Bella. C'était très difficile pour lui de ne pas suivre ses envies mais avec son père et son frère dans la même pièce, il ne pouvait rien faire.

D'une voix basse, il lui dit « On se voit ce soir »

Elle acquiesça puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée tout en disant « Au revoir papa, au revoir Emmett »

Une fois les filles parties, Emmett offrit une bière à Edward puis ils s'installèrent pour regarder le match.

* * *

**T/N**** : Alors ? Ça fait du bien une dose de MBBF hein ? Dîtes nous tout... Vous avez parfaitement rempli votre mission de la dernière fois, plus de 100 reviews pour le chapitre précédent. Je peux également vous affirmez que JennLynnfs suit vos reviews de près. Elle est plus que comblée qu'on est dépassé les 1000 reviews. Montrez lui que vous pouvez faire encore mieux... ^^**

**Le chapitre 19 n'est pas encore publié en VO mais apparement ne devrait pas tarder. On vous tient au courant (via CLG probablement).  
**

**Une petite review ? =D **_***yeux du Chat Potté***_


	23. Sois Doux

**Oyé, Oyé, chères lectrices!!! Voici en fin le chapitre 19 de MBBF… Nous nous y sommes mises à 3 pour le traduire pour poster le plus rapidement possible: la première partie est donc traduite par moi-même et relue par Juju: la deuxième traduite par Jenn et relue par moi et la dernière traduite par Juju et relue par moi. **

**Un grand merci à toutes celles qui mettent des reviews et nous font mourir de rire avec leurs commentaires!!! On vous adore… Un gros bisous à toutes celles qui nous suivent depuis le début telles que scrapfaconed, 25lilou27, mixetremix, look at the blue sky, mimily, elisect32, milimilie, eiphose, tiger281282, chrywyatt, annicullen4ever, annecullen69, bella8783, houna, nadia87, etc… desolée si je vous oublie mais je fais la liste de mémoire alors certains de vos pseudos sont pas évidemment à retenir… Vous savez que nous vous apprécions toutes!!! **

**Une petite dédicace aux filles d'un forum qui nous ont bien fait rire hier soir et qui nous ont poussées à poster plus tôt que prévu: hello bella8783, mimi, katy, nanz26, Let, lullaby74, , rachou (qui refuse de lire la magnifique ff "La Soumise" lol)… **

**Bon je crois avoir fini avec mes dédicaces. MDR Alors l'auteur de MBBF n'a pas encore posté le chapitre suivant en anglais. Nous vous tiendrons donc au courant via la publication de notre autre ff Can't Let Go. **

**Je fais également de la pub pour une amie Odrey_bzh qui écrit la splendide ff "Un amour sans assurance" que beaucoup d'entre vous connaissent. Si vous ne la connaissez pas, allez faire un tour, vous allez aimer… **

**Petites précisions: **

**nous ne pouvons pas répondre aux reviews des personnes non inscrites sur le site **

**T/N signifite 'note de de la traductrice' et R/N 'note de la relectrice'**

**nous répondons à toutes les reviews car nous pensons que c'est la moindre des politesses de prendre le temps de vous répondre. Cependant cela prend du temps et nous nous excusons donc de ne pas pouvoir vous répondre plus rapidement. De plus, nous Simons mettre des teasers Dans nos reply, si vous n'en voulez pas, n'hésitez pas à nous le dire, cela nous vexera pas et nous essayerons de ne plus vous les envoyer… ;-)**

**Ok, je sais tout le monde me dit que je parle beaucoup trop alors je me tais et … je vous laisse lire et retrouver les deux teasers que nous vous avions envoyés! Hi hi hi **

**Enjoy**

**Beth**

**Chap****itre 19 "Sois doux"**

_Voici la très belle chanson de ce chapitre en espagnol (VO) puis en anglais puis en français: _

Es más como el magnetismo que nada yo puede luchar

Tirado contra mi hace No no no fue mi decisión

No podría decir es más como el magnetismo

Yo puede ni controlo

Puedo alejar yo Me siento que la tensión crece

Consigue más fuerte ahora, fuerta ahora, fuerta ahora

Usted es todo veo  tiene tanto poder sobre mi

"Magnetismo" by Landon Pigg*

It's more like magnetism than anything else

I can't fight; I'm pulled against my will

It was not my decision, if you couldn't tell

It's more like magnetism; I can't even control myself

Cannot keep away; I feel the tension grow

It's getting stronger now, it's getting stronger now

It's getting stronger now, you're all I see

You have so much power over me

"Magnetism" by Landon Pigg*

C'est plus que du magnétisme, je ne peux pas lutter

Je ne peux rien y faire ; je me bats contre mes envies

Ce n'était pas ma décision ;

C'est plus que du magnétisme ; Je ne peux même plus me contrôler

Je ne peux pas rester éloigner ; Je sens la tension grandir

Ca devient plus fort maintenant, ça devient plus fort maintenant

Ca devient plus fort maintenant, tu es la seule chose que je vois

Tu as un tel pouvoir sur moi

« Magnétisme » par Landon Pigg*

Rosalie tournait autour de Bella en inspectant son travail.

Bella gardait les bras près du corps mais serrait les mains afin de ne pas s'énerver. « Alors ? »

Rosalie s'arrêta en face d'elle. « Hmm. . . Je ne suis pas satisfaite de ta coiffure. »

Bella leva les bras et inspecta les boucles de cheveux qui tombaient sur ses épaules. « Pourquoi? Tu avais fait pareil pour l'enterrement de vie de jeunes filles. »

« Je sais mais je ne pense pas que le look 'je viens juste de sortir du lit après une partie de jambes en l'air intense' soit approprié pour un diner de répétition de mariage. »

Bella rougit. « Edward a eu l'air d'aimer. »

« Oui mais nous ne voulons pas qu'il commence à te sauter dessus une fois arrivé à l'hôtel. » _(T/N : si si, moi je veux !!! et je crois que nos lectrices aussi…^^)_

« Rose! »

Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit rire. « Laisse-moi essayer autre chose. »

Quelqu'un frappa doucement à la porte de la salle de bain. « Vous avez fini les filles ? On va être en retard » dit Emmett à travers la porte.

« Encore une minute. » Rose rassembla les cheveux de Bella de sorte qu'ils tombent tous sur une seule épaule. Puis elle déposa des épingles dans ses cheveux.

« Aïe, Rose! »

« Il faut souffrir pour être belle, chérie. »

« Tu es sure que ça me va? »

« Bien sûr que oui. Rappelle-toi de la règle numéro 1? »

Bella lui adressa un air interrogateur.

Rosalie soupira. « La peau nue donne des idées de sexe aux garçons. » Elle déposa la dernière épingle. « En plus, tu fais d'une pierre deux coups. Tes cheveux sont fabuleux et ça valorise ta robe. »

Rosalie tourna Bella pour qu'elle se retrouve face au miroir. « Oh. »

« Oh ? Nous avons fait les magasins pendant des heures pour te trouver la robe parfaite, nous avons passé un temps fou pour que tu aies l'air délicieuse et tout ce que tu trouves à dire c'est oh ? »

Bella sourit. « Ai-je vraiment l'air… délicieuse? »

Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel. « S'il te plait. Edward va avoir envie de lécher chaque centimètre de ton corps quand il te verra. »

Bella sentit son visage s'enflammer. « Okay. »

Emmett frappa fort à la porte. « Les filles, on doit y aller! »

« Très bien! » Rosalie ouvrit la porte et elles sortirent toutes les deux.

« Et bien c'est pas trop... » Emmett se tenait debout dans le hall. « Euh. . . »

Rosalie leva un sourcil vers lui. « As-tu quelque chose de gentil à dire, Emmett? »

« Euh. . . » Balbutia-t-il une nouvelle fois. Son regard se posa sur Rosalie puis revint sur Bella puis il s'exclama « Tarte au pomme à la mode! » _(T/N : ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas, moi non plus…c'est du Emmett ^^ R/N : Beth, Beth, Beth... Tu as déjà oublié la manie d'Emmett de comparer les femmes à des aliments ?)_

Rosalie plissa les yeux en le regardant.

Emmett dit « Il n'y a rien de meilleur. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de glousser en pensant à la manie qu'avait Emmett de comparer les femmes à des desserts.

Avant que Rosalie ne puisse clarifier ce qu'Emmett sous-entendait, il monta les escaliers. « Allez, allons-y. »

Ils descendirent les escaliers. Charlie attendait déjà dans le salon. Il se leva quand il les entendit arriver. « On peut y aller? »

« Oui. » Rosalie lui fit un sourire chaleureux. « Nous sommes désolées de vous avoir fait attendre. Nous voulions juste nous faire belles. »

Charlie observa Rosalie et Bella une minute. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et dit « Très jolies. »

Le sourire de Rosalie s'agrandit. « Merci. »

Ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture de location de Rosalie.

Charlie écarquilla les yeux. « On va y aller avec ça ? »

Rosalie jeta un œil à sa décapotable M3 rouge. « On peut baisser le toit si vous préférez ? »

Charlie secoua la tête. « Non, c'est juste que... » Il se pencha au dessus de la voiture et la regarda admiratif. « Magnifique. »

Bella secoua la tête. Bien sûr le vocabulaire de son père était toujours plus passionné quand il s'agissait de voitures. _(T/N : les hommes et les voitures…une grande histoire d'amour, on ne peut pas lutter…)_

Rosalie déverrouilla les portes puis passa les clés à Emmett. « Allez, Bella. On passe à l'arrière. »

Ils montèrent et partirent quelques secondes plus tard. Au bout d'un moment, Charlie demanda « Dans quel hôtel allons-nous ? »

Emmett répondit « Le Edgewater. C'est de l'autre côté de la ville, sur le port vers Elliot Bay. »

« Ça a l'air classe. »

« C'est très joli. »

« Combien de temps... » Charlie s'interrompit afin d'être un peu plus sociable. « Allons-nous rester toute la soirée là-bas ? »

« Non. Ils vont faire la cérémonie puis après on va chez les Cullens pour le dîner. »

« Combien de gens… » Charlie ne voulait pas paraitre si rabat-joie et peu sympathique. C'était juste sa façon de parler en tant que chef de la police de Forks: directe avec peu de tact. Il réalisa qu'il devait faire un effort pour paraitre plus sociable. « Qui sera là ce soir ? »

« Et bien, il y aura la famille proche et certains invités qui ne sont pas d'ici mais qui sont de proches amis d'Alice et Jasper. »

Rosalie ajouta « Mes parents seront là également. »

Charlie se tourna pour faire face à Rosalie. « Ce serait bien qu'on les rencontre. »

Emmett sourit.

Bella dit « J'espère qu'il ne fera pas trop froid sur le Deck. »

Charlie demanda « Le Deck ? »

« Alice et Jasper se marient au Terrace Deck. C'est à l'extérieur et il y a une magnifique vue sur la ville et la baie. » Rosalie se tourna vers Bella. « Le temps risque d'être un peu frais pour la répétition, mais ça devrait se réchauffer demain. »

Emmett dit à Bella, « Tu aurais du emmener un pull. »

Rosalie répliqua, « Ça va aller. » _(R/N : Elle a un Eddy qui se fera un PLAISIR de la réchauffer !)_

« Au moins quelque chose pour se couvrir les épaules. »

« Emmett! »

Le téléphone de Bella sonna signalant un texto.

_Où es-tu?_

_E_

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de répondre.

_On arrive. On sera là bientôt. Tu me manques._

_B_

Rosalie dit « Quelqu'un est un peu impatient. »

Bella ne prit même pas la peine d'essayer de cacher le grand sourire qui s'affichait sur son visage et leva les épaules. Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre à Rosalie, le téléphone sonna de nouveau. Elle ne put s'empêcher de se balancer sur son siège en ouvrant le message.

_Tu me manques aussi._

_J'espère qu'on aura un peu de temps que tous les deux._

_XX_

Bella sentit son visage devenir rouge.

Rosalie murmura. « Est-ce que vous vous envoyez des textos coquins ? »

« Rose! »

« T'inquiètes pas, vous allez vous retrouver ensemble très bientôt. »

Bella grogna « Pas assez vite. » Puis elle renvoya un message à Edward.

_Je ne serais pas contre._

_XX_

Une minute plus tard elle reçu un autre texto venant d'Alice cette fois.

_Qu'est-ce que tu racontes à mon frère?_

Il y avait une pièce jointe, Bella l'ouvrit et vit la photo d'Edward en costume noir, regardant son téléphone portable avec un sourire coquin.

Bella couvrit sa bouche mais ne put stopper le son de son rire. Rosalie tourna le téléphone vers elle et vit la photo d'Edward.

Elle leva un sourcil et secoua la tête. Avant que Bella ne puisse dire quoique ce soit, Rosalie lui arracha le téléphone des mains et prit une photo de son visage rougi. Puis elle envoya la photo à Alice.

Une minute plus tard, Bella reçu un nouveau texto d'Alice.

_Promets-moi juste que vous ne vous ferez pas surprendre en train de faire ce que vous avez prévu de faire ce soir._

« Qu'as-tu dit à Alice ? »

« Je n'ai rien dit. J'ai laissé la photo parler d'elle-même. »

Bella grogna et se laissa tomber au fond du siège. A ce moment là, elle était contente qu'Emmett occupe leur père en lui parlant de pêche.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Bella reçut un nouveau texto. Avec les taquineries de Rosalie et d'Alice, elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait en supporter plus. Elle vit que ça venait d'Edward cette fois. Il y avait juste un mot.

_Charmant._

Bella laissa échapper un petit soupir. Rosalie lui adressa un grand sourire.

* * * * *

Il avait été convenu que tout le monde se retrouve au bar du restaurant de l'hôtel avant d'aller sur la terrasse du Deck.

Edward arriva avec Esmée, Carlisle et Alice. Jasper attendait déjà au bar avec ses parents et quelques amis du travail. Quelques proches amis d'Alice de New York étaient déjà là également. D'autres connaissances étaient présentes telle que tante Tanya et son époux.

Jasper et Edward parlaient avec Caius et Aro. C'étaient des amis de Jasper et co-vice président de leur boîte de pub.

Aro demanda « Alors, j'ai cru comprendre que ça devenait sérieux entre toi et ta petite amie ? »

Edward replaça son téléphone portable dans sa poche. « Oui, très sérieux. »

Jasper leva un sourcil mais ne dit rien. _(R/N : Et de un...)_

Une blonde avec des cheveux lisses et un corps élancé les rejoignit et prit le bras d'Aro. « Voici ma petite amie Jane. »

Edward serra sa main. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. »

« Moi de même. »

Caius dit « Alors, Jasper, où allez vous en voyage de noces ? »

Jasper répondit « Comme cadeau de mariage, ton père nous laisse sa villa en Toscane. »

« Oh, vous serez bien là-bas. »

« Nous n'y sommes jamais allés alors nous sommes très impatients. »

Jane demanda « Combien de temps restez-vous là-bas ? »

« Deux semaines puis nous revenons en Californie. »

Aro ajouta « Et ensuite retour au boulot. »

Jasper acquiesça avec une expression désabusée.

« Edward, quand retournes-tu en Californie ? » Demanda Caius.

« La semaine prochaine. »

A cette réponse, Jasper leva les sourcils. _(T/N : les deux sourcils cette fois… la classe, hein ? R/N : Et de deux...)_

Aro remarqua l'expression de Jasper mais fit comme si de rien était et continua « Et bien, quand vous serez de retour de votre voyage de noce, nous devrions tous nous revoir. »

« Absolument. »

Edward s'excusa et alla se chercher un verre au bar. Les seules personnes à savoir qu'il devait retourner en Californie si vite était Charlie et Emmett. Il avait voulu que Bella soit la première au courant mais pendant leur après-midi ensemble il n'avait pas trouvé le moment de lui dire. Charlie avait bien pris la nouvelle mais Emmett ne fut pas aussi content. Avant qu'Edward ne rentre, Emmett l'avait pris à part et lui avait dit de prévenir Bella le plus tôt possible.

Edward s'était crispé sur le moment, mais il savait qu'Emmett voulait juste protéger sa sœur. Il s'était senti coupable de ne pas avoir eu le courage de le lui dire plus tôt. Mais au début de leur relation, il n'avait eu qu'une seule chose en tête : faire en sorte que tout se passe bien.

Jasper le rejoignit au bar. « Tu lui as dit ? »

« Non, mais je compte lui dire ce soir. »

« Es-tu sûr que ce soit une bonne idée? »

« Je dois lui dire le plus tôt possible. » Il sirota sa boisson. « Mon vol est dimanche. »

Jasper laissa échapper un long soupir. « Tu ne peux pas le décaler ? »

« Je voulais mais… tu sais le travail… j'ai des responsabilités. »

Jasper acquiesça puis lui donna une petite frappe sur l'épaule. « Je suis sûr que ça ira. » _(T/N : oh le menteur !!! vous croyez réellement que Bella va bien le prendre ??? lol on verra bien… R/N : Disons que ça va éveiller une réaction... Hum... Vous verrez bien ! Hihihi !)_

_Je l'espère. _

Edward n'était pas sûr de la façon dont Bella allait réagir. Quand il lui avait envoyé un texto en lui disant qu'il espérait qu'ils pourraient passer un moment seul avec elle, il voulait dire qu'il voulait passer du temps seul avec elle pour lui dire qu'il partait. Bella n'aurait pas pu imaginer sa réelle signification et elle avait l'air d'avoir compris ses mots d'une manière différente. _(T/N : Ben oui idiot !! Fallait lui dire 'j'ai un truc à te dire', pas 'je veux être seul avec toi', ah ces hommes…^^)_

Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Ça ne le dérangerait pas d'être seul avec elle pour ces mêmes raisons.

Il résista à l'envie de regarder la photo qu'Alice lui avait envoyé. Bella pouvait être si séduisante sans même s'en rendre compte.

Jasper dit « Regarde un peu ça. »

Les yeux d'Edward se dirigèrent vers l'entrée. Emmett et Rosalie entrèrent mais il ne vit pas Bella. Son front se plissa de confusion, mais quelques minutes plus tard, Bella entra au bras de son père.

Ils furent tous accueillis par ses parents et les parents de Jasper et Rosalie. Puis Alice les rejoignit et commença une conversation avec Bella et Rosalie.

Bella semblait si à l'aise de parler avec sa sœur et Rosalie. Elle portait un sourire naturel et ses yeux étaient pétillants. Quand elle se retourna pour dire quelque chose à son père, Edward aperçut la peau nue de son dos et comment ses cheveux retombaient sur le côté.

Il se mit alors à imaginer caresser le bas de son dos avec son doigt juste pour la voir se cambrer, relever la poitrine et entendre sa respiration s'accélérer. _(T/N : Ou la la, vas prendre une douche froide Eddy !!! R/N : Ouais bah si il ya douche froide maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être après...)_

Il secoua la tête afin d'arrêter ce fantasme qu'il avait en tête et avant qu'il puisse s'en apercevoir, Edward se tenait en face d'elle.

Bella releva les yeux quand elle le vit s'approcher. Le regard soutenu qu'il lui adressait alors qu'il marchait vers elle rendit son corps brûlant. Elle fit un pas dans sa direction en luttant pour que ses genoux de se dérobent pas.

Sa voix était sèche. « Tu es là. »

Elle lui adressa un sourire timide. « Ouais. »

Il ne pouvait enlever ses yeux de sur elle. Le haut de sa robe était accroché en haut de son cou, et il se demandait si le fait de tirer sur une des bretelles la ferait tomber. Le devant de sa robe noire révélait une petite partie de sa peau d'un blanc crémeux entre ses seins. Sa robe s'arrêtait juste au dessus de ses genoux, laissant visible les courbes de ses jambes et de ses chevilles délicates. _(T/N: Eddy !!! une longue douche très très froide !!)_

Alice posa une main sur le bras d'Edward. « C'est l'heure. »

Bella suivit Alice. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être un peu ennuyé de devoir aller à l'étage pour la répétition. Il sentit la main de Bella glisser dans la sienne.

« Tu vas bien ? » demanda-t-elle pendant qu'ils sortaient du bar.

Ses lèvres étaient brillantes. Cela lui prit quelques secondes avant de réussir à formuler sa réponse. « Euh… ouais. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

Sa bouche. Il se souvint où sa bouche était à peine 24 heures plus tôt. _(T/N: Bon Edward ça suffit! Je sais que les hommes ne pensent qu'à ça mais c'est le mariage de ta sœur là, concentre toi! R/N : Roh ça va, c'est que la répétition !)_

« Edward, tu es sûr que ça va ? »

Ils étaient tous là à attendre un ascenseur. Edward la prit à part. « Je suis juste un peu distrait. » _(T/N: un peu seulement???)_

Elle leva un sourcil vers lui. « A quoi tu penses ? »

Ils pensaient à beaucoup de choses. Toutes tournaient essentiellement autour de Bella, nue, attendant sur son lit.

Rosalie interrompit ses pensées. « L'ascenseur est là. »

Beaucoup de gens étaient déjà montés dans l'ascenseur et il semblait que Bella et lui soient les derniers. Edward était sur le point de dire qu'ils allaient en attendre un autre ce qui sous-entendait qu'ils auraient été seuls un moment, mais Charlie et Emmett attendaient à l'intérieur et il ne pensait pas qu'ils auraient apprécié de le voir essayer de rester seul avec Bella dans un ascenseur.

Edward fit signe à Bella de rentrer la première dans l'ascenseur et la suivit. Le fait de ne pas pouvoir toucher Bella fut une douce torture. Elle se tenait en face de lui et pourtant il ne pouvait pas la toucher parce que son père était à côté d'eux. Il pouvait sentir son odeur fleurie dans un si petit espace. Cela ne facilita pas la situation quand Bella se tourna vers lui et le regarda à travers ses cils.

Elle lécha ses lèvres puis ses yeux s'égarèrent avant qu'elle ne le regarde une nouvelle fois.

Il étouffa le bruit de son grognement par une toux.

Emmett, qui était tout devant dans l'ascenseur, se retourna et regarda Edward avec des yeux méchants_. (R/N : Attention, chien méchant.)_

Ce fut le moment le plus horrible de sa vie.

Quand le bruit de l'ascenseur se fit entendre et que les portes s'ouvrirent, ils se dirigèrent vers le pont. Une fois dehors, Edward fut soulagé de ne plus être dans un endroit si exigu. Il ne savait pas combien de temps encore il aurait été capable de rester si près de Bella, de la sentir et de la regarder sans la toucher.

Il plaça une main en bas de son dos et rejoignit Alice et Jasper qui parlaient au Pasteur.

Après avoir écouté les instructions lui indiquant qu'il devait se tenir juste à côté de Jasper, Edward n'écouta le reste de la conversation que d'une seule oreille. Il regarda Bella qui écoutait très attentivement.

Il glissa la main qu'il avait posé en bas de son dos vers sa taille et la serra vers lui puis baissa la tête et dit « Cette photo ne rend pas justice à ta beauté. »

Bella sentit son visage rougir. Elle garda son attention sur ce que le Pasteur était en train de dire mais se pencha plus près d'Edward et répondit « Tu n'es pas supposé écouter. »

« Je sais déjà ce que je dois faire. »

« Et bien, moi je ne veux pas faire de gaffe. »

« Tu seras parfaite. »

« Tais-toi. »

Il leva légèrement les épaules puis passa sa main qui était sur la taille de Bella vers son épaule. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa peau nue.

Ce geste était censé être rassurant mais au lieu de ça ils sentirent tous les deux la tension entre leur corps augmenter.

Bella eut une respiration courte. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« J'essaie juste de… d'être gentil. » _(T/N : j'aime quand Eddy est gentil…)_

« Et bien, peux-tu essayer de ne pas être si gentil en face d'autant de monde ? »

Il se pencha plus près. « Tu veux que j'arrête ? » Son pouce dessinait des petits cercles sur le haut de son cou.

Bella écarquilla les yeux puis se ressaisit rapidement. Le pasteur leur demanda de rejoindre leurs places respectives. Alors que tout le monde se dirigeait là où ils étaient supposés être, Bella se retourna vers Edward et murmura à son oreille « Attends juste qu'on soit seuls. »

Après ça, elle se tourna et suivit Alice et Rosalie où elles devaient faire leur entrée.

Edward la regarda s'éloigner mais quand elle se retourna et lui fit un clin d'œil, il faillit aller la rejoindre.

Jasper secoua Edward par l'épaule. « Mon pote, tu dois arrêter ça. »

« Quoi ? »

Ils prirent leurs places près de l'arche qu'Emmett avait apportée le jour d'avant. Jasper répondit « C'est un peut bizarre de vous regarder vous comporter comme ça tous les deux. »

« Bizarre ? »

« Ouais, c'est assez évident que tous les deux préfèreriez être ailleurs en ce moment. »

Edward se massa la nuque. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas ruin… »

Jasper leva une main. « Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je comprends. » Jasper avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Essaie juste de ne pas montrer aussi ouvertement tes sentiments. »

« Ca se voit tant que ça? »

Jasper rigola. « Je pense qu'en ce moment même Emmett se retient de venir te casser la figure. »

Edward jeta un coup d'œil à Emmett qui était assis avec son père au premier rang. Charlie regardait l'horizon dans la nuit, mais Emmett fixait Edward avec des yeux méchants.

Edward adressa à Emmett un regard d'excuse.

Au bout d'un moment, Emmett secoua la tête et sourit.

Jasper discutait des vœux avec le pasteur. Edward regardait les invités autour d'eux. Ses parents, tante Tanya et sa famille étaient assis derrière Emmett et Charlie. Les collègues de travail de Jasper Aro, sa petite amie Jane et Caius étaient assis avec un homme plus âgé. Edward se souvint qu'il lui avait été présenté et s'appelait Marcus. C'était le patron de Jasper et le père d'Aro et Caius.

Il y avait également des amis de Rosalie et Jasper assis dans l'assemblée et des amis de fac de Californie de Jasper. Edward était sorti une ou deux fois avec eux à Berkeley.

Le pasteur fit signe aux filles de rentrer. Bella fut la première à entrer.

Edward aurait du être enchanté de la façon dont elle descendait l'allée. Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et affichait un petit sourire lui annonçant qu'il y aurait de bons moments à passer ensemble plus tard. _(T/N : hmm hmm ça vous intrigue ça, hein ? ^^ R/N : Roh, on est trop méchante et taquines avec nos pauvres lectrices ! lol Désolées...) _

Ce à quoi Edward n'était pas préparé c'est la façon dont les autres mâles, sauf son père et son frère, remarquèrent également la façon dont Bella se déplaçait vers lui. Il savait qu'elle ne voulait que lui, pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher de vouloir frapper tous les hommes qui la regardaient comme s'il y avait une chance pour qu'ils puissent avoir un morceau d'elle.

Bella arriva vers l'autel mais quand il la regarda, son expression avait changé, elle portait un air confus sur le visage.

Il jura après lui-même et essaya de lui adresser un sourire rassurant. Le visage de Bella se relaxa mais il restait une note d'incertitude.

Il se souvenait très bien des menaces que Bella lui avait faites s'il agissait de nouveau comme un idiot jaloux. Bien qu'il mériterait certainement d'être frappé de nouveau pour avoir dépassé les bornes, il ne voulait donner à Bella aucune raison de le faire.

Edward réalisa qu'il devait se calmer. Il devait s'assurer qu'il ne perdrait pas son sang-froid mais il devait également s'assurer que tout le monde sache que Bella lui appartenait.

Bella fut heureuse de réussir à passer l'épreuve de la répétition sans mésaventures. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée de devoir parcourir l'allée seule en face de tous ces gens. Elle avait peur que la maladresse qui caractérisait son adolescence ne refasse surface, mais quand elle vit Edward au bout de l'allée, Bella oublia ses soucis et se concentra sur son homme. _(T/N : hummmm son homme… R/N : ouais elle pourrait nous le prêter de temps en temps son homme^^)_

Bella s'imagina qu'elle traversait l'allée comme si c'était son mariage et celui d'Edward. L'idée qu'il l'attende au bout du chemin pour devenir son mari fit s'élargir son sourire. _(T/N : tu m'étonnes !!)_

Toutefois, quand elle arriva enfin, le visage d'Edward était fermé. Mais ce dernier s'éclaircit lorsqu'il remarqua qu'elle l'observait et il lui donna un sourire rassurant, mais elle se demanda ce qui avait bien pu être la cause d'une telle expression.

Une fois la répétition terminée, tout le monde avait hâte de partir chez les Cullen pour le diner. _(T/N : goinfres !!)_

La maison n'avait jamais été aussi pleine, mais Esmée prenait grand plaisir dans son rôle d'hôtesse. Le diner fut Italien mais dans un style de réunion de famille informel. A présent, tout le monde prenait le café et le dessert composé de tiramisu ou de gâteau au fromage à la New Yorkaise.

Certains des invités étaient retournés à l'hôtel après le dessert, mais ils en restaient toujours quelques uns, appréciant la chance de rattraper le temps perdu.

Bella, Alice et son amie, Kate, étaient en train de parler du mariage. Une fois que le sujet fut épuisé, Kate demanda, « alors, Bella, depuis quand toi et Edward sortez ensemble ? »

Elles étaient assises sur la terrasse et Bella gigota nerveusement. « Juste depuis quelques temps. »

Alice dit, « mais ils se connaissent depuis que nous sommes enfants. »

« Vraiment ? » Kate avala une gorgée de son vin. « Mais, vous venez de commencer à sortir ensemble ? On dirait que vous… »

« Quoi ? » Demanda Bella.

Kate haussa les épaules. « Je n'avais jamais vu Edward si … épris d'une autre personne. »

Alice dit, « c'est parce qu'il était enfermé dans ce laboratoire tout ce temps. »

Kate rit.

Bella dit, « Oh allez. Je suis sûre qu'il n'était pas si renfermé. »

« Oh, Bella. Si seulement tu savais. » Alice posa son verre de vin à côté d'elle sur le sol et commença à utiliser ses mains pendant qu'elle parlait. « Il fallait sans cesse se battre avec lui pour qu'il accepte de venir déjeuner. Oublis le diner. J'aurais été obligée d'utiliser un chariot élévateur. » _(T/N : vraiment ?)_

Kate glissa sur le bord de son siège. « Quand je leur rendais visite en Californie, Edward était à peine sociable. Il était tellement prit dans ses trucs de science. Il avait aussi cette sorte d'allure de savant fou. » _(R/N : ça peut être très sexy un savant fou ^^)_

« Allure de savant fou ? Dois-je m'inquiéter ? » Bella retenu un sourire.

Alice gémit. « Quelque fois il portait le même T-shirt pendant une semaine. Et tu dis que ses cheveux sont désordonnés maintenant ? » Elle secoua la tête. « A l'époque, ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens à force de les tirer parce qu'il était frustré que sa petite expérience ne prenne pas le chemin voulu. »

Bella se redressa dans son siège. « Mais il a eu beaucoup de succès… »

Alice leva la main. « Je sais. C'est un génie, mais sérieusement. Il a besoin de quelque chose de plus dans sa vie. »

Kate dit, « en d'autre termes, il avait désespérément besoin d'un peu d'amour. »

Alice et Kate rirent, mais Bella sentit son visage chauffer. Après une minute, Bella dit, « alors, vous voulez dire qu'il est différent maintenant ? »

Alice acquiesça. « Il sourit et rit plus. Il est effectivement détendu. »

Kate dit, « et il s'est vraiment bien arrangé. »

Alice lança un regard surpris à Kate.

Kate haussa les épaules. « Quoi ? Quand je l'ai connu, Edward était une sorte de ringard mignon. Maintenant, il est comme du sexe sur pattes. » _(R/N : j'adore cette expression « sexe sur pattes » hmmmmm ça laisse présager de bonnes choses ça^^)_

« Beurk, Kate ! » s'outragea Alice.

Bella rit.

« On dirait qu'on s'amuse bien par ici. » Rosalie s'assit sur l'accoudoir de la chaise de Bella.

Bella ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Apparemment, Edward a subi une transformation. »

Kate dit, « je n'avais aucune idée qu'Edward avait un tel potentiel. »

Rosalie dit, « Oh, il était là. Il a juste fallut une raison qu'il se révèle. »

« Euh… ça commence à devenir gênant. » Alice avala une gorgée de son vin.

Rosalie continua comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendue. « Lors des occasions où j'ai réussi à le convaincre de m'accompagner à des événements, il y avait des femmes qui se bousculaient pour attirer son attention. »

« Comment as-tu même réussi à le convaincre de sortir avec toi ? » Demanda Kate.

« Et comment as-tu réussi à le convaincre de quitter son look de savant fou ? » Demanda Alice.

« Rosalie sait être très persuasive quand elle veut, » dit Edward qui se plaça derrière la chaise de Bella.

Alice observa Edward puis Rosalie. Après à peine une minute, elle dit, « donc en gros tu l'as intimidé pour y arriver ? »

Edward avait l'air embarrassé. « Rose peut être effrayante parfois. » _(R/N : ben n'exagère pas Eddy, tu vas pas nous dire que tu as peur d'une grande blonde magnifique ^^ ou alors je veux bien te rassurer moi :D)_

Rosalie rit. « Je t'ai seulement aidé à être plus sociable. Je suis surprise que tu ne te sois pas rongé le poing dans ton donjon. »

La main d'Edward se posa sur la nuque de Bella, son pouce y faisait des vas et vient. (R/N : hmmmm j'adooooooooore *oops pardon, je ne voulais pas le dire à voix haute*) « On appelle ça un laboratoire. »

Bella serra les cuisses en entendant Edward mentionner son laboratoire. _(R/N : euh… je vois pas le rapport du tout, mdr)_

« Et Edward le savant fou n'était pas très sympa, » dit Alice en donnant un regard de reproche à son frère.

« Quoi ? Je suis gentil. »

Kate secoua la tête. « Tu parlais dans ton propre langage de grognement et ne répondait qu'avec un seul mot. »

« Et cette fois où j'ai réussi à trainer ses fesses à l'extérieur, il était sur son téléphone, à envoyer des textos à son partenaire, » dit Rosalie.

Alice rit. « Son partenaire Collin ? »

« J'ai vraiment cru qu'il y avait quelque chose entre eux, » dit Rosalie. _(R/N : koi ??????????? vous voulez ma mort… ^^)_

Il regarda sa sœur d'un air menaçant et se tourna vers Rosalie. « C'est mon stagiaire. Il me tient informé de ce qui se passe dans le labo quand je ne suis pas là. »

« Peu importe. » Rosalie leva les yeux au ciel et dit, « tu sais tu m'as sérieusement fait croire que j'avais perdu la main. »

Edward gémit. « Rose. »

Alice se pencha vers Bella. « Tu as de la chance tu n'as pas eu à faire à Edward le savant fou. »

« Je ne pense pas que ça aurait été si terrible. »

« Il ne me laissera plus jamais lui rendre visite dans son laboratoire de toute façon, » dit Alice en faisant la moue à son frère.

« Nous sommes très occupés au labo, nous ne pouvons pas avoir de visiteurs faisant des vas et vient tout le temps. »

Bella sentit la chaleur se propager dans son cou.

« Ce n'est arrivé qu'une fois. Je voulais simplement voir comment les choses fonctionnaient. »

« Tu ne peux pas toucher à tous les équipements comme si c'étaient des jouets. » Il avait cessé ses mouvements sur le coup de Bella, mais sa main avait glissé sur son épaule et resta à cet endroit. Elle se demanda s'il avait pu sentir le changement de température de son corps. Il continua, « tu dois être prudente et tu dois savoir comment utiliser les équipements. »

Bella tentait de chasser de son esprit les souvenirs de la nuit précédente, mais quand Edward utilisa les mots _prudente_ et _équipements_, son cerveau fit le lien avec la tête d'Edward entre ses cuisses. _(T/N : OMG, Bella !!!! R/N : Ben je la comprends moi aussi quand on me dit le mot « équipement » je pense tout de suite à ça… ^^)_

Elle serra les cuisses encore plus fort parce que soudainement le savant fou manquait au laboratoire de Mr Dazzling.

« Bella, tu vas bien ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers Rosalie qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

« Je vais bien. »

« C'est juste que… » L'expression d'inquiétude s'envola quand elle vit la rougeur qui était apparut sur le visage de Bella. « Tu semblais… distraite. » Rosalie contrôla sa voix pour ne pas y laisser percevoir son amusement, mais elle sourit d'une façon qui laissait entendre qu'elle avait compris.

« J'étais juste… » Alice et Kate attendaient qu'elle finisse. Elle ne pouvait pas regarder Edward.

« Juste quoi ? » La pressa Rosalie.

Elle voulait jeter son coude dans le visage de Rosalie. Bella hésita avant de dire, « Edward semble prendre vraiment soin de… son laboratoire. Il a toujours été… méticuleux, alors je ne suis pas surprise qu'il soit… protecteur à ce sujet. » (_T/N : qui pourrait croire qu'en réalité elle parle de sexe ??)_

« C'est une façon diplomatique de dire qu'il est possessif, » dit Alice.

Rosalie regarda Bella cherchant le possible double sens de ses mots.

Elle ne paressait pas trouver de signification cachée à ses paroles, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ouvrit la bouche, à ce moment là il sembla qu'elle venait de percuter. Bella était trop embarrassée pour voir la réaction d'Edward.

Quand elle sentit une légère pression sur son épaule, Bella sut qu'Edward avait bien compris. Elle était morte de honte, mais, en même temps, elle ne put s'empêcher d'avoir une sensation de papillons dans l'estomac.

« Eh bien, je pense qu'il est bon de voir qu'Edward peut être autre chose qu'un ermite, » plaisanta Kate.

« Exact. » dit Alice qui sourit ensuite. « Nous ne savons juste pas ce qu'a été le bon déclencheur. »

Edward laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je vais devoir être d'accord avec toi sur ce point Alice. »

Bella leva enfin les yeux vers lui et fut surprise par la chaleur du regard qu'il posa sur elle.

Sans rompre son attention, Edward dit, « Bella en vaut la peine. »

Bella pouvait sentir le regard de Rosalie, Alice et Kate sur eux, mais elle était trop prise dans la chaleur de celui d'Edward pour se laisser déranger.

Les filles continuèrent à parler pendant quelques minutes et ensuite Rosalie dit, « nous ferions mieux de rentrer bientôt. J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un mariage demain. »

Alice rit. « Je suis sûr que le marié ne voudrait pas que sa moitié soit en retard. »

Bella gémit. « Devons nous vraiment nous rejoindre à 7h00 ? »

« Nous devons commencer à nous préparer de bonne heure. »

Bella dit, « mais, le mariage n'est pas avant 16h00. »

Rosalie tapota l'épaule de Bella. « Un jour tu comprendras. » _(R/N : je crois pas non, je pense que si elle avait eu le choix Bella se serait préparée vers 15h en enfilant un jean un t-shirt et ses converses…)_

Elle était sur le point de dire qu'elle ne comprendrait jamais pourquoi il fallait presque 8h00 pour se préparer, mais Rosalie leva la main et dit, « Allons-y. »

Bella poussa un court soupir et commença à suivre les autres dans la maison. Cependant, Edward la retint par le poignet, les laissant seuls à l'extérieur.

Avant que Bella ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la bouche d'Edward fut sur la sienne. Le baiser était urgent et passionné. Après un moment, il recula et à voix basse il dit, « j'ai attendu toute la soirée pour faire ça. »

Bella leva le bras et commença à jouer avec les cheveux qui tombaient sur la nuque d'Edward. « J'ai attendu pour faire ça. » Elle attrapa une poignée de ses cheveux et tira de façon à écraser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Elle suça sa lèvre inférieure, ce qui eu pour effet de faire gémir Edward.

Le son d'un raclement de gorge se fit entendre, les faisant sursauter et s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

« Euh… » Emmett se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, se frottant l'arrière du cou. « Je voulais juste… nous sommes prêts à partir, Bella. » _(R/N : Notre Emmett serait-il un peu mal à l'aise, et oui c'est plus un bébé Bella…ah ah ah)_

« Oh. » Bella donna un regard d'excuse à Edward.

Il lui serra la main. « Emmett, si c'est d'accord avec toi, je peux ramener Bella. »

Emmett observa Bella pendant un moment. Il voulait demander à Edward s'il avait pu parler de son départ à Bella, mais s'il ne l'avait pas fait, il se dit qu'elle serait très contrariée. Il est clair qu'il n'avait encore rien dit. Il se demanda une seconde s'il devait aborder le sujet.

Il regarda Bella. Elle avait une lueur d'espoir dans les yeux. Emmett était partagé entre protéger sa sœur et avoir la foi que son meilleur ami ne la blessera pas.

Après un moment, Emmett dit, « Très bien. Ne reste juste pas trop tard. Je suis sûr qu'Alice sera fâchée si tu es en retard demain. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett. Tout en serrant sa sœur, il jeta un regard à Edward.

Edward connaissait ce regard. Il voulait dire qu'il ne serait plus capable de perpétrer le nom de famille Cullen s'il faisait du mal à Bella. _(R/N : oh, nom d'une carotte, ça c'est … effrayant !!!^^) _Edward fit un signe de tête en retour, pour faire savoir qu'il avait saisit, avant que Bella ne lâche Emmett et ne retourne à ses côtés.

Ils firent leur chemin vers la porte d'entrée ce qui causa un attroupement avec les autres invités. Pendant qu'Edward disait au revoir à Kate, Rosalie s'approcha de Bella.

« Emmett a dit qu'Edward allait te reconduire. »

Bella acquiesça. « Vas-tu retourner à l'hôtel ? »

« Je vais déposer ton père et Emmett d'abord. »

« Tu pourrais rester avec nous. »

Rosalie lui fit un sourire authentique. « Je ne veux pas vexer votre père. »

« Ça ne le dérangerait pas. »

« Moi si ! »

« Rosalie Hale, je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être aussi vieux jeu. »

Elle sourit et ensuite dit, « En fait, Emmett y restera avec moi après le mariage demain. »

Bella rit.

Alice les rejoignit. « Alors, vous serez là à 7h00 précise, pas vrai ? »

Rosalie acquiesça.

Bella dit, « Pourquoi pas 8h00 ? La styliste va travailler sur toi en premier de toute façon. »

« Oui, mais il y aura une manucure aussi. »

« Eh bien, elle peut travailler sur Rose en premier et ensuite sur toi quand la styliste aura terminé. »

Alice réfléchit à la proposition de Bella.

Rosalie poussa l'épaule d'Alice. « Ça lui donnera plus de temps avec Edward. »

Les yeux de bella s'élargirent. « Je suis en train de négocier plus de temps pour dormir. »

Alice la regarda avec interrogation. « Pourquoi aurais tu besoin de plus de sommeil ? » _(R/N : ah ah question intéressante en effet ^^)_

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Il est injuste que nous devions nous lever à l'aube un samedi matin. »

Alice fit la moue. « Je ne me marierai qu'une seule fois. »

La tête de bella s'affaissa. « Bien. »

La moue fut remplacée par un sourire triomphant. Alice alla embrasser Jasper pour lui dire bonsoir.

Bella parut confuse. « Pourquoi va-t-elle dire au revoir à Jasper ? »

Rosalie dit, « Il ramène nos parents et reste à l'hôtel. »

Bella attendit que Rosalie s'explique.

Rosalie haussa les épaules. « Alice a voulu ça. Quelque chose à propos de maintenir le suspens avant le mariage. »

« Oh. » Cela n'avait aucun sens pour Bella parce que Jasper était resté avec Alice tout le temps où ils avaient été ici.

Comme si elle lisait dans ses pensées, Rosalie dit, « je ne cherche même pas à comprendre. » Elle se retourna vers Bella. « Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne te chercher demain ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Je vais me débrouiller. »

« Tu es sûre ? »

« Ça va aller. Je pense que mon père et Emmett vont aller pêcher avec le père de Jacob dans la matinée. Je suis sûre qu'Emmett me réveillera avant de partir. »

« Très bien. » Rosalie fit un câlin à Bella et alla vers Emmett.

Edward rejoignit Bella et la conduisit vers le salon.

Ils s'assirent sur le canapé ensemble. Bella se pencha en arrière et laissa échapper un long soupire. « Ce fut une longue soirée. »

Edward desserra se cravate et défit les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Puis il déboutonna ses manches et les roula.

Bella étudia ses poignets. Elle aimait leurs pâleurs contrastant avec la couleur des poils de ses bras. _(T/N : Ah oui quand même !! R/N : très sexy en effet ??^^)_

Un moment plus tard, Esmée et Alice entrèrent dans la pièce et commencèrent à nettoyer la cuisine.

Bella se redressa. « Laissez-moi-vous aider. » Elle se leva et avança vers l'îlot central.

Alice dit, « Je pensais que tu étais rentrée avec Rose. »

« Edward a proposé de me raccompagner. »

Esmée fit un geste de la main à l'intention de Bella. « Alors tu ne devrais pas perdre de temps à nous parler. » _(R/N : c'est clair, vas t'occuper d'Eddy sinon on y va à ta place nous !!)_

« Oh, mais… »

Esmée lui fit signe de disparaitre. « Allez. Ne le fait pas attendre. »

Bella sourit et fit demi tour pour rejoindre Edward sur le sofa.

Il lui prit la main et dit. « Voudrais-tu aller dehors, t'asseoir sur la terrasse ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Ils traversèrent les portes fenêtres et Edward la guida vers le banc qui était installé contre le mur de la maison.

Bella ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de sourire.

Edward le remarqua. « Quoi ? »

« J'étais juste en train de me souvenir comment Rosalie et Alice m'avaient envoyé ici pour essayer de te convaincre de venir au chalet avec nous. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elles m'avaient encouragé à flirter avec toi. »

« Ça a fonctionné. »

« Je n'ai même pas essayé. »

« C'est pour ça que ça a marché. »

Elle rit et ils s'assirent côte à côte sur le banc. « Qu'est ce qui se serait passé si j'avais essayé ? »

Un petit sourire se glissa sur ses lèvres. « Eh bien, je crois que j'aurais fait plus que juste dire oui pour aller au chalet. » Edward se cala sur le banc avec un bras sur le dossier et un sur l'accoudoir.

C'était la même position que ce jour là. Elle étudia son visage et y vit un défi. Bella passa ses jambes sur les cuisses d'Edward et tira sur sa chemise pour le rapprocher d'elle.

« Tu te souviens que je t'ai dit que je n'avais aucune idée de la façon dont je devais utiliser mes charmes ? » Elle leva la main et fit courir son pouce sur sa lèvre inférieure.

« Et tu te souviens que j'ai dit que tu devrais au moins essayer ? » Il posa une main sur son genou.

« Je ne suis pas une experte comme toi. »

Il la regarda avec interrogation. « Qu'est ce qui te fait penser que je suis un expert ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Qu'est ce que tu as fait toute la soirée ? »

« Je n'étais pas en train de flirter. »

« Ok. Alors c'était quoi dans l'ascenseur quand nous descendions pour la répétition ? »

« De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Tu m'as pratiquement écrasée contre toi. »

« L'ascenseur était bondé. » _(R/N : roooo l'hypocrite !!! )_

« Où quand je suis arrivée ici ? »

« Je te donnais seulement un baiser pour te dire bonjour. »

« Et quel baiser. J'en ai eu des frissons des pieds à la tête. »

« J'étais heureux de te voir. » Il embrassa le bout de son nez.

Elle poussa un bref rire. « Ou au diner ? »

« J'ai été un parfait gentleman. »

« La façon dont tu me touchais accidentellement ? »

Il évita son regard en jouant avec les extrémités de ses cheveux.

« Et ensuite tu as glissé ce baiser sur mon épaule. Bon sang, même la grand-mère de Jasper s'en est rendue compte. _» (R/N : Pauvre Mamie Jasper !!!! Enfin bon, comme dirait une de nos fidèles revieweuses elle doit connaitre les choses de la vie ^^)_

« Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose de mal avec le fait d'être affectueux ? »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Ou tu avais autre chose en tête. »

Il eut un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Comment peux-tu douter de mes motivations ? »

« Ou alors tu étais en train de marquer ton territoire. »

Ses yeux s'élargirent. « Je n'étais pas… »

« Je le savais. »

« Bella, je… »

« Tu sais, je devrais être en colère que tu sois de nouveau possessif. »

« Mais ? »

Elle lui fit un baiser derrière l'oreille et ensuite lui dit, « tu as été plus subtile cette fois et… » Elle l'embrassa de nouveau au même endroit.

Sa voix était faible. « Et ? »

« Tu étais en train de me rendre dingue. »

« Comment ? »

« Je ne peux rien faire contre ça. »

Edward posa ses lèvres sur la courbe de son cou. Elles étaient encore sur sa peau quand il dit, « qu'est ce que tu as prévu de faire maintenant ? »

Bella passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward, guidant ses baisers dans son cou. « Tu sais, nous sommes supposés y aller doucement. »

« Je suis très fort pour prendre mon temps. » Sa main glissa plus loin sous sa jupe.

« Je veux dire… prendre notre temps pour… que les choses s'arrangent… avant… »

« Je pensais que j'avais plutôt bien arrangé les choses cette nuit. »

« Edward. »

Ses doigts effleurèrent les bords de sa culotte.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu avais à l'esprit quand tu disais vouloir être seul avec moi ? » _(R/N : oops, la question à ne pas poser…)_

Edward n'eut que quelques secondes pour comprendre les mots de Bella avant qu'elle couvre sa bouche sur la sienne. Son baiser était urgent et avide. C'était difficile pour Edward de se rappeler de la vraie raison de son besoin de discussion. Il fut de nouveau sur le point de l'oublier quand il sentit Bella jouer avec le bouton de son pantalon de smoking.

Il arrêta sa main. « Euh... Bella. En fait, j'avais besoin de te parler de quelque chose. »

Bella s'écarta. « De quoi voulais-tu parler ? »

Il prit l'une de ses mains. « Peux-tu me promettre d'écouter tout ce que j'ai à dire avant de réagir ? »

Elle retira ses jambes de ses genoux, mais continua de tenir sa main.

Edward respira profondément avant de commencer. « Est-ce que tu te souviens quand nous avons discuté de mon travail au labo ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, étant donné que je ne suis pas là, les recherches n'avancent pas beaucoup. Le CDC est vraiment intéressé et voudrais voir plus de progrès. » _(T/N : ça va les chevilles Eddy ? Tu ne te sens pas un peu trop indispensable là ? ; R/N : ben attends c'est eddy, qui ne le trouve pas indispensable ?^^))_

« C'est compréhensible. »

« C'était difficile de m'éloigner du travail mais j'avais besoin d'une pause. Mais maintenant... je ne peux ignorer mes responsabilités. »

« Non, bien sûr que non. Je n'attendais pas ça de toi. »

« Je vais devoir y retourner bientôt. »

Bella l'étudia pendant une minute. « Quand bientôt ? »

« J'avais préparé mon retour avant... je n'avais jamais pensé que nous... » Il utilisa sa main libre pour la passer dans ses cheveux. « J'avais pensé qu'une fois le mariage terminé, je retournerais au boulot le plus tôt possible. C'était avant... »

« Quand bientôt ? »

Edward prit une grande inspiration et expira. « Dimanche. »

« Dimanche ? »

Il hocha la tête.

Elle le fixa un moment avant de baisser les yeux sur leurs mains entrelacées. « Si vite. »

« J'allais décaler mon départ mais je ne peux ignorer... »

« Non, je comprends. » Elle délia leur main et s'écarta de lui.

« Je sais que j'ai promis que je ne partirai pas, et je me sens vraiment mal de devoir partir. Si je pouvais le changer, je le ferais. »

Bella lui sourit doucement. « Je sais. »

« Je préférerais être là avec toi. »

« Edward, je sais. »

Il détestait qu'elle ait une expression aussi triste et qu'il en soit la cause. « Je suis sûr que tu es prête à rentrer maintenant. » Il se leva et Bella le suivit.

La cuisine était vide quand ils entrèrent dans la maison. Edward alla jusqu'à la porte qui menait au garage. Il prit un jeu de clefs et ils se dirigèrent vers la voiture d'Esmée.

Ils conduisirent en silence. Ils avaient fait de gros progrès pour retrouver leur amitié et ils commençaient tout juste à gratter la surface d'une relation amoureuse. Edward eut l'impression qu'il avait ruiné toutes ses chances d'avancer encore plus loin et suspectait que Bella ne veuille plus être blessée.

Il tenta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais elle fixait droit devant elle. Si son expression était un indice sur ses pensées, il devinait qu'elle était blessée.

Il avait tout fait pour mériter de retrouver sa confiance et maintenant, il avait peur de l'avoir de nouveau perdue. Elle disait comprendre l'importance de son travail, mais c'était un maigre réconfort face à ce que ça allait lui coûter.

Au moment où ils s'arrêtaient devant sa maison, Edward s'était préparé à ce que Bella met le holà à leur relation. Il ne pouvait pas la blâmer de le vouloir. Il ne voulait pas la blesser de nouveau et si ça voulait dire rester simplement amis, Edward allait l'accepter.

« Je t'accompagne jusqu'à ta porte. » Il fit un geste pour sortir mais Bella plaça une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu'est-ce... Je... » Elle déglutit avant de dire, « Si c'est d'accord, j'aimerai rester avec toi cette nuit. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Tu es sûre ? »

Elle hocha la tête, mais ne le regarda pas. « J'ai juste besoin d'aller chercher quelques petites choses. »

« Est-ce que tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne serai pas longue. Tu attends ici ? »

« D'accord. »

Bella quitta la voiture et disparut dans la maison.

Edward alluma la radio, mais rien de l'intéressa, alors il l'éteignit. Il ajusta la température puis mit en route les essuie-glaces pour faire disparaitre la brume déposée sur le pare-brise. Il abaissa le pare-soleil pour voir son reflet dans le miroir illuminé. Il essaya d'arranger ses cheveux pour de ne pas avoir l'air d'être passé dans une tempête, mais il ne fit qu'aggraver les choses. Il rangea le pare-soleil et à la place ajusta les rétroviseurs extérieurs. Esmée allait s'énerver quand elle verrait qu'il avait tout dérangé mais il avait besoin de quelque chose pour canaliser son énergie. _(T/N : Notre Eddy serait-il angoissé ?)_

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si nerveux. Ce n'était pas vraiment la première fois qu'ils passaient la nuit ensemble. Il attribua son agitation au fait que quelques minutes avant, il s'attendait à ce que Bella rompt avec lui. Le contraire c'était produit, et elle voulait rester avec lui.

Dans son lit.

Toute la nuit. _(T/N : Hmm, hmm... C'est un grand garçon Eddy, il a tout compris =D)_

Il posa sa tête contre l'appuie-tête. Ce serait inconsidéré pour lui de s'attendre à ce qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir. Il venait juste de lui dire qu'il partait bientôt et commencer à faire l'imbécile avec Bella serait totalement insensible. Elle voulait certainement être réconfortée et rassurée sur le fait qu'il l'aimait. Edward ferait n'importe quoi pour s'assurer qu'elle sente de la sécurité dans leur relation. Il pouvait lui montrer qu'elle était importante pour lui et que le sexe n'était pas la raison pour laquelle il était avec elle. Bien sûr que non.

Il réalisa que peut être elle avait l'impression qu'il fallait qu'il se passe quelque chose ce soir puisqu'il partait dimanche. Elle voulait que les choses aillent doucement et maintenant il avait fait en sorte qu'elle soit forcée d'aller à l'encontre de sa décision.

Edward se redressa. Et si elle pensait qu'il avait fait ça exprès pour que les choses aillent plus vite ? _(T/N : Roh, d'habitude c'est Bella qui se pose autant de questions !)_

Il secoua la tête. Edward était déterminé à lui montrer ce soir qu'elle pouvait se sentir en sécurité. Lui montrer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose qu'elle ne serait pas encore prête à faire.

La lumière du porche s'éteignit et une seconde plus tard, Bella émergea de la maison avec un sac et une housse. Edward sortit de la voiture pour l'aider.

Une fois que tout fut rentré, Edward reprit la route en direction de chez ses parents.

« Désolée, j'ai été longue. »

« Non. En fait, tu as été plus rapide que ce que je pensais. »

« Comme je devais être chez toi assez tôt, la plupart de mes affaires étaient déjà prêtes. »

« Je suppose que tu vas réussir à dormir un peu, comme tu le souhaites. »

Bella lui offrit un petit sourire, mais une autre expression qu'il ne connaissait pas traversa son visage.

Puis, elle demanda, « Quand as-tu besoin de commencer à te préparer ? »

« Alice a dit que j'étais supposé être à l'hôtel à deux heures pour me préparer avec Jasper. »

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas juste ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « J'ai juste à passer un costar. » Edward sourit avant de dire, « Ne le dis pas à Alice, mais avec Jasper, on va essayer le centre de fitness avant de se préparer. » _(T/N : Petits coquins !)_

« Chanceux. » Elle croisa ses bras.

Il rit à sa moue.

Il se gara dans le garage et coupa le moteur. Il sortit et sortit les affaires de Bella de la voiture.

« Je peux porter quelque chose. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. »

Ils parcoururent le chemin jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward dans l'obscurité. Une fois dedans, il posa son sac près de son lit et accrocha la house dans son placard.

Bella ferma la porte et commença à retirer ses chaussures. Edward retira son manteau de son lit pour l'accrocher également dans son placard.

Une fois qu'ils n'eurent rien d'autre à faire, ils restèrent debout dans la chambre à étudier l'autre.

« Si tu veux, tu peux utiliser la salle de bain en premier. » Edward se frotta l'arrière du cou. _(T/N : Roh là là ! On dirait qu'ils ont 15 ans ! mdr)_

Bella remua. « En fait, je... »

Il avança d'un pas vers elle. « Quel est le problème ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu es sûr que ça ne te dérange pas que je reste ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Je suis content que tu aies décidé de rester avec moi. »

« Content ? »

Il sourit.

Bella réduit la distance entre eux. « Juste content ? »

Elle avait une expression si mélancolique qu'Edward perdit le train de ses pensées pendant une seconde. Il voulait la toucher et l'entendre gémir son nom. Il recula de quelques centimètres.

_Ne joue pas l'insensible bâtard en chaleur ! (T/N : Euh, si, pleeaaaaase !)_

Il coinça une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Ça a été une longue journée. Je suis sûre que tu es fatiguée. »

« En fait, je ne suis pas si fatiguée. »

« Tu dois quand même être debout tôt. »

Elle se pencha plus près. « Tu as dit que j'allais avoir le temps de dormir. » Elle baissa les yeux vers ses lèvres. « Mais, je ne pense pas que tu le pensais vraiment. »

« Bella, je... tu rends les choses très difficiles pour moi. »

Elle le regarda à travers ses cils. « Comment est-ce que je peux rendre ça plus facile ? »

« Je... Nous ne devrions... »

« Est-ce que tu sais que si tu tires sur ce nœud, » elle tendit le bras derrière elle et tint le nœud derrière son cou, « ma robe va tomber. »

_Mon dieu seigneur. Elle essaye de me tuer. (R/N : non, non, je crois qu'elle veut autre chose ^^)_

Bella se tourna. Ses cheveux étaient déjà balayés sur le côté, laissant une vue parfaite sur ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire. Elle prit l'une des ficelles et commença à tirer.

Son esprit s'obscurcit à cette vue. Elle était un cadeau et il était nerveux à l'idée de l'ouverture du papier. Quand elle eut terminé de tirer, les ficelles tombèrent dans son dos.

Edward était prêt à défaire le dernier nœud, mais il s'en empêcha. Ils étaient supposés y aller lentement, mais s'il défaisait cette bouche, il ne pourrait plus se retenir. _(T/N : Bah t'attends quoiiiiiii ?!)_

Bella attendit Edward. Sa respiration à lui caressa son oreille et elle pouvait sentir la chaleur de son corps contre sa peau nue. Après quelques secondes, elle s'inquiéta, il avait peut être changé d'avis.

Sa voix était dure quand il lui demanda. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je... J'essayais de flirter avec toi. » Elle sentit ses mains sur ses hanches, son dos maintenant pressé contre son torse.

« Bella, j'appelle ça de la séduction. »

« Est-ce que ça marche ? »

Il se passa un moment avant qu'il dise, « Je... Je sais que tu veux qu'on prenne notre temps. Je ne veux pas que tu te sentes obligée de faire quoi que ce soit parce que je pars. » Il baissa sa bouche près de son oreille. « Je veux ta confiance et si ça veut dire attendre, j'attendrai. »

La chaleur de son corps et sa respiration sur sa peau lui rappela la sensation de l'avoir sur elle, respirant fortement dans son cou.

Bella essaya de se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait à dire. « Je sais que j'ai dit que je voulais y aller doucement et en y repensant... je crois que c'était quelque chose de vraiment ridicule à dire. » _(R/N : oui complètement ridicule même, bon allez allez assez de bavardages là…)_

Elle l'entendit haleter mais il ne bougea pas, alors elle continua, « Je suis triste que tu partes, mais je ne doute pas de tes sentiments pour moi. »

Bella hésita avant d'ajouter, « Ca m'a aussi fait réaliser que je ne pouvais pas te laisser partir sans te montrer que je te faisais pleinement confiance. Je te fais confiance, Edward. Je te fais confiance avec mon cœur et, » elle voulait le regarder mais était trop nerveuse, « Avec mon corps. »

Elle attendit une réponse mais rien ne vint. Bella pensa que peut être Edward voulait que les choses aillent plus lentement. Il pouvait être plutôt têtu, surtout s'il pensait que c'était la bonne chose à faire.

Bella était sur le point de se retourner quand elle sentit ses doigts défaire le nœud de sa robe. Elle sentit son autre main tirer sur sa taille.

La robe tomba à ses pieds. _(T/N : Je crois que je vais, à partir de là, devenir étrangement silencieuse... *glups* R/N : oui, chut, tais-toi, laisse-nous lire…^^ toute façon tu parles toujours trop juju, lol)_

Puis elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward laisser un chemin de baisers depuis sa nuque jusque derrière son oreille.

« Merci. » Ce simple mot était assez pour exprimer la gratitude qu'il ressentait. Il était submergé par le fait qu'après tout ce qu'il avait fait et qu'il partait dans quelques jours, Bella le choisissait toujours. Chaque fois. Et maintenant elle lui offrait son cœur et son corps sans hésitation. La mériterait-il un jour ? Il ne le pensait pas, mais Edward décida qu'il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour s'assurer qu'elle ne regrette pas son choix.

**R/N : ATTENTION LEMON !!!!!!!!!!!!**

**(SI VOUS AVEZ MOINS DE 16 ANS OU SOUHAITEZ DEVENIR NONNE, VEUILLEZ NE PAS LIRE CE QUI SUIT AFIN DE PROTEGER VOS PENSEES LES PLUS PURES) **

_**Il va de soit que si vous êtes des perverses comme nous, arrêtez de lire les bêtises que j'écris et passez vite au lemon, vous allez adorer ^^)**_

Elle voulait lui demander pourquoi il la remerciait, mais à la place, gémit quand elle sentit ses mains remonter pour prendre ses seins en coupe.

« Edward ? »

« Oui ? »

« Est-ce que je... Tes vêtements... Enlève. » Sa bouche travaillait la peau de son cou. Une de ses mains massait un de ses seins pendant que l'autre descendait sous sa culotte.

C'était quelques secondes avant qu'il dise d'une voix sévère, « Enlève ta culotte mais reste où tu es. »

Elle fit ce qu'il demandait et attendit. Son anticipation augmenta quand elle entendit sa chemise être retirée puis son pantalon dé-zippé. Bella fit un geste pour se retourner mais elle le sentit de nouveau derrière lui.

Sa bouche retourna son attention sur ses épaules. Ses mains s'occupèrent des courbes de son corps.

Bella tendit ses mains au dessus d'elle et passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward. De doux gémissements s'échappaient de sa bouche.

Ses mains à lui descendirent sur son estomac et ses doigts la prirent en coupe.

Ses doux gémissements se transformèrent en petits cris et supplications silencieuses.

Edward releva sa bouche vers son oreille. « Bella, je veux être doux avec toi, mais... »

Elle haleta. « Tu l'es toujours. »

« J'essaye, mais je ne crois pas que je peux... » Il jura et son touché devint plus exigeant. « Tu es si humide. »

Bella ne put que gémir de nouveau en réponse à ses actions.

« Mon dieu, tu me rends fou, je veux être doux avec toi... » Les dents d'Edward effleurèrent son lobe d'oreille. « Je ne sais pas si je peux... ralentir. »

Elle pouvait sentir tout son membre pressé contre le bas de son dos. « Je te fais confiance Edward. »

Quand les mots quittèrent sa bouche, Bella se retrouva plaquée contre sa commode. Il plaça ses mains dessus.

Sa voix était basse et tendue. « Dis-moi d'arrêter. » Edward se pencha sur elle, l'embrassant à pleine bouche sur la nuque.

Bella frissonna quand elle sentit son extrémité à son entrée. « Non. »

« Je veux être doux avec toi. Ça devrait être plus beau que ça. »

Elle remua des hanches et Edward grogna. « Bella, tu ne sais pas ce que tu me fais. »

« Alors montre-moi comment faire ça bien. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je... » Un son étranglé sortit de sa gorge quand elle remua de nouveau du bassin. Il plaça ses mains sur ses hanches pour stopper son mouvement. « Nous devrions aller dans le lit, pour que nous puissions... »

Bella attrapa ses mains restées sur ses reins. « Je te veux. » Elle tourna sa tête et leurs bouches se rencontrèrent. « S'il te plait. »

Le moindre self-control qu'Edward pouvait encore posséder n'était plus. Il la pénétra.

Bella cria de surprise et agrippa la commode.

« Est-ce que je t'ai blessée ? »

« Non. » Elle remua ses jambes, s'ajustant à la taille d'Edward. « C'est juste... différent. »

La respiration d'Edward s'accéléra aux mouvements de Bella. « Donc, tu n'es pas... mal à l'aise ? »

« Non. » Elle se pencha sur ses coudes et ses seins touchèrent la commode. « Je peux te sentir tellement plus. »

« Je te sens différemment également. » La voix d'Edward était rauque. « Si étroite. » Il remua des hanches et ils gémirent tous les deux.

Edward soupira. « Bella, je ne sais pas si je peux... Je voulais être plus doux. » _(T/N : Oh p*tain ! Shut up and fuck her ! __*Oh god ! Désolée!* Beth tu peux retirer ce commentaire si tu veux… lol R/N : non, non, assume juju !!! mdr ^^)_

Elle bougea le bassin ce qui lui valut un nouveau son étranglé. « Edward, si tu ne te la fermes pas... » _(T/N : Merci Bella... Tu (On) peux(t) apprécier maintenant !)_

Avant qu'elle ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre, Edward la pénétra faisant tomber ses clefs et son portefeuille de la commode. Elle cria et se courba. Bientôt, il allait et venait en elle sans hésitation.

Bella n'avait jamais fait l'amour comme cela. Elle agrippa le meuble plus fortement, profitant des sensations émanant des va-et-vient d'Edward. Les frottements dans cette position étaient bien plus intenses. Elle voulait plus et commença à bouger son bassin contre celui d'Edward.

« Mon dieu, Bella. »

Elle pouvait le sentir s'enfoncer de plus en plus profondément à chaque mouvement. C'était extraordinaire et une vraie torture en même temps. Elle voulait plus.

Edward planta une de ses mains à côté d'elle sur le meuble et l'autre descendit et commença à masser son clitoris.

« Oh mon dieu, Edward ! »

Elle pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée dans son cou ce qui augmenta les sensations. Bella pouvait sentir son torse pressé contre son dos et le son de leur peau s'entrechoquant l'une contre l'autre s'harmonisait avec le bruit des genoux de Bella contre la commode.

Juste au moment où elle eut l'impression qu'il allait la casser en deux, Edward atteignit un point en elle qui lui fit jeter sa tête en arrière.

« Juste là. T'arrête pas. »

Il grogna et continua de s'engouffrer en elle. Elle était haletante et l'implorait de ne pas s'arrêter. Il ne savait pas combien de temps il allait encore tenir avec elle qui le suppliait ainsi. Il pressa un peu plus fort son clitoris ce qu'il la fit convulser autour de lui.

Peu de temps après l'orgasme de Bella, Edward se laissa aller. Ils étaient un enchevêtrement de corps, étalés sur la commode, essayant de reprendre leur souffle.

**FIN DU LEMON !!!**

**LES – DE 16 ANS ET LES FUTURES NONNES PEUVENT REPRENDRENT LA LECTURE ^^**

Après un moment, Edward embrassa le côté de son visage et demanda, « Est-ce que ça va ? »

Elle acquiesça tout en régulant sa respiration.

Il recula et quand il se retira d'elle, Bella gémit. Il fit attention à retourner son corps et à la prendre dans ses bras pour la supporter.

Il s'adossa à la commode en la tenant. « Je me suis emballé. »

Bella laissa sa tête reposée contre son torse nu. « ON s'est emballés. »

Il embrassa le haut de sa tête. « Ça n'aurait pas dû être comme ça. » _(T/N : Mais c'est pas vrai ! Faîtes le taire !)_

Elle recula son visage de sa poitrine pour le regarder. « Pourquoi ? »

Il prit son visage en coupe et passa son pouce sur ses pommettes. « J'aurais pu te blesser. »

« Edward, ne sois pas ridicule. Je ne suis pas fragile. »

« Mais j'aurais pu être plus prudent. »

« Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, je ne me suis pas plainte. » _(R/N : ben heureusement, manquerait plus qu'elle se plaigne en plus…^^)_

Un petit sourire s'étira au coin des lèvres d'Edward. « Non, pas vraiment. » Puis son visage s'assombrit. « Mais je voulais que... Je t'aime et je voulais que notre première fois... » Il laissa son front contre celui de Bella. « Je t'ai pratiquement attaquée. »

Bella se redressa et prit son visage. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire 'notre première fois' ? Ce n'est pas notre première fois, Edward. »

Il s'écarta et l'étudia pendant une minute avant de dire, « Techniquement, non, mais cette nuit, au chalet... Je m'étais emballé et j'aurais dû te parler, mais je pensais que je pouvais te le montrer. Et puis quand j'ai essayé de te le dire... » Il ferma ses yeux à l'amertume de ce souvenir, mais continua. « Je m'étais promis que si j'avais la chance de te faire l'amour de nouveau, je serais... doux avec toi. Meilleur que cette nuit là. Et maintenant... »

Elle sentit son cœur fondre face à son expression si déchirée. Elle se pencha et embrassa son menton.

Les yeux d'Edward s'adoucirent.

Elle embrassa le coin de sa bouche. « Je n'avais jamais pensé que ça pouvait être comme ça. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Dévorant. Avide. Satisfaisant. Insatiable. Excitant. Tout à la fois. »

A chaque mot, le sourire d'Edward s'étirait, mais aux derniers, il rit doucement.

« C'était la même chose pour moi, » dit-il.

« Alors je ne veux plus perdre plus de temps à se demander si c'est la bonne chose à faire. » Elle balaya une mèche des cheveux du front d'Edward. « Je te veux. »

Il étudia son visage pendant quelques secondes. Un petit sourire prit place sur le coin de sa bouche et il dit, « Je vais essayer d'être plus prudent alors. »

« Ne te retiens pas. Ne cache pas ce que tu veux. »

« Mais... »

« Je veux savoir ce que tu penses, ce que tu ressens. » Elle lui donna un léger baiser sur les lèvres. « Nous ne devrions pas cacher nos sentiments plus longtemps. »

« Est-ce que tu es sûre ? »

« Edward, je peux à peine me tenir debout. Je suis sûre que j'aurais des bleus sur les genoux demain matin et je pense que j'ai perdu ma voix. »

Edward rit.

Bella se calma. « Si c'est ça ne pas être doux, n'arrêtes pas. »

Il l'embrassa sous l'oreille. « Il va falloir qu'on aille se coucher au bout d'un moment. »

« Au bout d'un moment, mais pas maintenant. » Elle l'embrassa au même endroit.

Puis leurs lèvres se trouvèrent, mordant, suçant et finalement s'ouvrant afin d'autoriser leurs langues à se rencontrer. Ils réalisèrent que c'était la première fois de la soirée qu'ils embrassaient réellement l'autre et leur baiser devint plus pressant.

Les mains d'Edward commencèrent une exploration prudente du corps de Bella. C'était un voyage familier dont il ne se lasserait jamais. Ses courbes étaient douces et chaudes ce qui lui fit penser à un autre endroit. Ses mains descendirent le long de son ventre et ses doigts se nichèrent entre ses cuisses.

**AH AH AH VOUS AVEZ VRAIMENT CRU QUE LE LEMON ETAIT FINI… C'ETAIT MAL NOUS CONNAITRE !!**

Doux, chaud et humide.

Ses doigts la taquinèrent ce qui la fit grogner. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de déposer pleins de petits baisers le long de son omoplate.

Bella sentit son sourire sur sa peau, mais pouvait à peine avoir des pensées cohérentes, alors réussir à assembler des mots les uns aux autres... Quand elle sentit son doigt dessinant des cercles à son entrée, un petit cri s'échappa de sa gorge.

Edward couvrit sa bouche de la sienne, suçant sa langue. Ses hanches bougèrent contre sa main et il grogna dans sa bouche.

Il s'écarta et son regard la consuma. Sa voix était basse et rauque. « Bella ? »

Ça lui prit un moment pour comprendre qu'il essayait d'avoir son attention. « Oui ? »

Il l'embrassa et quand il parla ses lèvres étaient toujours contre les siennes. « Est-ce que tu as déjà été baisée contre un mur ? »

Elle jouit presque à la question, mais il semblait déjà connaitre la réponse et Bella se retrouva vite contre le mur à côté de la commode.

Elle s'agrippa au bord du meuble quand il leva ses jambes au dessus de ses hanches à lui. « Non. »

« Je vais essayer d'y aller doucement. » Il mordilla son cou.

« Fait de 'ton pire', ou de ton mieux dans ce cas. » Elle remua du bassin pour s'aligner à lui.

Il se mit à haleter quand il sentit son extrémité frôler l'humidité de son entrée. « Mais ça va peut être prendre toute la nuit de faire ça bien. »

Elle était sur le point de rire, mais quant il s'insinua en elle, cela sortit en un son étranglé.

« C'est bon ? » Il pénétra de nouveau en elle, mais son ton était taquin.

Elle gémit et bégaya. « Non, continue d'essayer. »

Il commença à rire mais cela se transforma en grognement quand il sentit les cuisses de Bella se resserrer autour de sa taille.

Le moindre effort de conversation était abandonné. Il n'y eut plus que des respirations saccadées et Bella profitant des sérieuses tentatives d'Edward de faire cela, juste, bon.

**T/N****: Oh God! J'espère que j'ai réussi à traduire ce lemon et demi comme il fallait. Pfiou ! C'était plutôt sympathique non ? Ce chapitre valait-il l'attente ? **

**R/N**** : Oui juju ton lemon est parfait… on voit que tu es sérieusement en manque !! :D**

**Show your love. Les reviews sont encore mieux qu'Edward qui n'arrive pas à être 'doux'.**


	24. C'est toi

**Traduction****: Toutes les trois**

**T/N : Vous n'êtes pas bourrées, mortes, en état de choc, endormies ou encore victimes d'hallucination voilà le 20****e**** et AVANT DERNIER chapitre de MBBF ! Yeah !**

**On tient à vous rappelez qu'on a aucune incidence sur la vitesse à laquelle JennLynn poste ses chapitres. La seule chose qu'on peut faire c'est traduire le plus rapidement possible pour que vous n'attendiez pas trop longtemps. Là on a mis une semaine pile poil, pour 15 000 mots c'est pas mal non ? Donc quand vous nous envoyez des reviews pour savoir si la fiction est abandonnée ou quand le chapitre va arriver (notamment les anonymes comme 'MRS ESMEE CULLEN' et surtout 'FAN DE TWILIGGHT' auxquelles il nous ait toute façon impossible de répondre), la réponse est 'ON NE SAIT PAS', 'CE N'EST PAS DE NOTRE FAUTE SI C'EST SI LONG !'. LOL**

**Désolées de ne pas avoir répondu à vos reviews, on pensait que comme d'habitude, vous préféreriez le chapitre. Mais un grand MERCI! Vous explosez les compteurs à chaque nouveau chapitre et ça fait vraiment chaud au cœur, ne vous arrêtez pas!  
**

**Sur ce, on ne blablate pas plus longtemps. On vous laisse apprécier ce tout nouveau chapitre.**

**Enjoy !**

**Spanked-by-Edward Team

* * *

**

**CHAPITRE VINGT**

**« C'est Toi »

* * *

**

_I'm building an antenna_

_Transmissions will be sent when I am through_

_Maybe we could meet again further down the river_

_And share what we both discovered..._

_Then revel in the view._

"Aqueous Transmission" by Incubus

Après une douche chaude, Bella entra dans la chambre d'Alice en grognant et s'affala sur son lit. Cette dernière n'eut pas besoin de deviner pourquoi Bella est Edward étaient restés éveillés tard dans la nuit.

Elle les avait clairement entendus.

Alice jeta un regard vers le corps inconscient de Bella. Elle attrapa une de ses jambes et la secoua.

« Bella, debout ! »

Elle s'étira et grogna de nouveau mais n'ouvrit pas les yeux.

« Allez Bella. On doit commencer ta manucure. »

Au bout d'un moment, Bella se tourna sur le dos. « Est-ce que je peux rester allongée là pendant qu'elle le fait ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à tes genoux ? » demanda Alice. _(T/N : Ooops !)_

Bella ne portait qu'une chemise à bouton et ses sous-vêtements. Elle leva la tête et regarda. Un grand sourire embarrassé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

Alice secoua la tête. « Je ne veux même pas savoir. »

Rosalie était assise sur une chaise en train de se faire coiffer. « Je comprends donc par là que non seulement tu as eu une longue nuit, mais qu'en plus c'était... bon ? »

Bella se tourna sur le côté et plia un coude pour poser sa tête dans sa paume. « Spectaculaire ! » _(T/N : Héhé ! Tu m'étonnes !)_

« Linda attend. » Alice s'assit sur la chaise près de Rosalie et une jeune femme commença à tamponner son visage avec une éponge de maquillage.

« Donne-moi une seconde. » Elle était à moitié endormie depuis un moment mais quand elle se leva et commença à marcher, elle eut l'impression que sa vessie allait exploser. Alors qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, Bella réalisa qu'elle était à moitié habillée mais elle n'y prêta pas plus d'importance. Alice l'avait pressée pour qu'elle s'habille, elle avait donc attrapé la première chose qu'elle avait vue.

Elle sortit de la salle de bain en claudiquant et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise face à une petite table. La femme de l'autre côté prit une de ses mains et commença à peindre ses ongles.

« Si tu boîtes comme ça, c'est que c'était plus que spectaculaire. » Dit Rosalie en levant un sourcil.

« Je ne boitais pas. » Bella plaça une de ses jambes sous elle. « Je suis juste un peu instable sur mes jambes c'est tout. » _(T/N : On se demande toutes pourquoi hein ?)_

« Qu'as-tu fait la nuit dernière qui te rend 'instable sur tes jambes' aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Rosalie avec un regard plein de sous-entendu. _(T/N : Mais c'est qu'elle veut les détails la coquine !)_

« Rien. » Elle sentit ses joues brûlaient.

« D'après ce que j'ai entendu, ça n'était pas rien. » Commenta Alice.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. « Tu... »

« Je dormais quelques mètres plus loin. »

« Mais... »

« Et ce n'était pas que cette nuit non plus. »

Bella s'affaissa un peu dans son siège. « Ok, ce matin aussi. » _(T/N : What ? Pas de détail pour nous ?)_ Edward avait avancé des raisons parfaitement logiques. _(T/N : Tu m'étonnes !)_

Rosalie rit et Alice secoua la tête.

« Je suis surprise que tu ais réussi à sortir Bella de la chambre d'Edward. » Rosalie ferma les yeux pendant que la coiffeuse mettait un peu de laque dans ses cheveux.

Alice renifla. « M'en parle pas. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si je ne t'ai pas entendu frapper. »

« Bah forcément, avec tous ces gémissements. »

« Ce n'était pas si fort. »

« Les murs tremblaient. »

« Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton frère... »

« Ew ! Je ne veux pas les détails. »

« J'allais dire qu'on a l'impression qu'il n'en a jamais assez. » _(T/N : Hého ! C'est un mec, Bella !)_

« Ça fait 7 ans. » Commenta Rosalie.

« Et tu ne fais rien pour le décourager non plus. » Alice vérifia son maquillage dans un miroir de poche.

Bella la regarda incrédule. « Pourquoi je ferais ça ? » _(T/N : Bah ouais, pourquoi elle ferait ça ?)_

« Pour que tu puisses manger, te laver, avoir des conversations qui n'incluent pas des cris sortant du fin fond de tes poumons... » _(T/N : Oh pour ça... Inutile... *hausse les épaules*)_

« Je ne criais pas. »

Alice leva les yeux.

Bella avait une main qui trempait dans un petit bol pendant que l'autre était en train d'être vernie. « Et comme Rose l'a dit. Ça fait 7 ans. C'est à peu près tous mes fantasmes qui se réalisent. En plus, il s'en va dimanche, alors... »

Alice leva les yeux de son miroir. « Attend, il part demain ? »

Rosalie regarda au dessus de la styliste qui se tenait devant elle. « Il s'en va ? »

Elle les regarda surprise. « Ouais. Vous ne le saviez pas ? »

Alice posa son miroir. « Eh bien, quand il est arrivé il m'a dit quand il partirait, mais je pensais que comme vous... qu'il avait changé ses plans et qu'il resterait plus longtemps. »

Bella ne put cacher sa mélancolie. « Non. Il doit vraiment retourner au boulot. »

La styliste s'éloigna et Rose se leva pour aller s'asseoir sur le lit plus près de Bella. « Il te quitte pour retourner bosser ? »

« Il a des responsabilités. Et il avait tout prévu avant qu'on commence... à sortir ensemble. »

« Mais... il n'a même pas essayé de changer ses projets ? » demanda Alice.

« Je ne veux pas qu'il fasse ça. »

Alice et Rosalie la regardèrent dubitatives.

« Je veux dire, bien sûr que je veux qu'il reste, mais pour l'amour de dieu, il travaille sur un remède contre le cancer. Je pense que c'est une raison plutôt valable pour qu'il parte non ? »

Alice et Rosalie échangèrent un regard. « Es-tu sûre que tu es d'accord avec ça ? » Demanda Alice.

Bella hocha la tête.

« Mais, et pour vous ? » Demanda Rosalie.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Est-ce que tu vas aller le voir ? Est-ce qu'il va revenir ? »

« Je ne sais pas. On n'en a pas vraiment parler. »

Alice rit et marmonna. « Ouais, vous avez été occupés à faire autres choses. »

Bella lui lança un regard méchant.

« Les relations longues distances peuvent être dures. » Dit Rosalie.

L'expression de Bella se radoucit au commentaire de Rosalie.

« Oui, mais regarde moi et Jasper. On a fait dans la longue distance entre New York et la Californie et les choses ont marché. »

« Mais vous étiez vraiment solides. » Les épaules de Bella s'affaissèrent.

« Je ne voulais pas te bouleverser, » dit Rosalie.

« Je ne suis pas bouleversée. C'est juste... je pense que je n'ai pas encore assez réfléchis à tout ça. »

« Je suis sûre que ça va aller. » Après son maquillage terminé, Alice vint s'asseoir à côté de Rosalie sur le lit. « Edward t'aime tellement. Il ne fera pas la même erreur deux fois. »

Bella soupira. « Je sais. J'ai juste l'impression de l'avoir enfin retrouvé et maintenant il repart... »

Avant qu'elles aient le temps de répondre quelque chose, on tapa légèrement à la porte.

« C'est surement ma mère. Elle devait venir se préparer avec Tanya aussi. »

Rosalie alla ouvrir la porte.

A la place de l'entrée d'Esme, une voix d'homme familière se fit entendre. « Est-ce que vous continuez de vous préparer les filles ? »

Avant que Rosalie ait le temps de répondre, Bella se leva et se jeta vers la porte. La manucure fut surprise mais quand elle vit qui était à la porte, elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le charmant jeune homme.

Rosalie eut à peine le temps de s'écarter de l'entrée avant que Bella ne se lance dans les bras d'Edward. Il recula un peu dans le hall en l'attrapant alors qu'elle enroulait ses jambes autour de lui.

Il rit, mais fut immédiatement contraint au silence quand la bouche de Bella couvrit le sienne.

« Tu n'as pas intérêt à disparaitre dans la chambre d'Edward ! » Cria Alice toujours perchée sur son lit.

Rosalie leva les yeux et rentra dans la chambre, tout en laissant la porte ouverte pour qu'elles puissent s'assurer que Bella ne s'échappe pas.

Après que la bouche Edward fut bien ravagée, elle s'écarta. « Tu m'as manqué. » _(T/N : Ah bon ? Ça ne se voit pas !)_

Il lui offrit un grand sourire. « Je pourrais m'habituer à ce genre de salutation. »

Les doigts de Bella trouvèrent leur route dans ses cheveux en bataille. « Je suis censée être énervée contre toi. »

Le bonheur de son visage disparut et fut remplacé par de l'inquiétude. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle baissa ses lèvres près de son oreille. « Alice a dit que nous étions bruyants. »

Il étouffa un rire qui menaçait de s'échapper. Elle avait toujours ses jambes enroulaient autour de lui. Edward resserra sa prise. « Je ne suis pas le plus bruyant. »

Bella croisa ses chevilles dans son dos. « Je n'aurais pas fait autant de bruits si ce n'était pas pour toi. »

« Ça n'avait pas l'air de te déranger. » Il prit ses fesses en coupe.

Elle l'embrassa tendrement. « Alice dit que je ne devrais pas te laisser faire aussi facilement. »

« Rien que pour ça, je devrais te ramener dans ma chambre. » Il resserra son emprise ce qui la fit crier doucement.

« Edward, je dois finir de me préparer. » Elle essaya de paraitre ferme, mais on pouvait déceler une pointe de regret dans sa voix.

« Tu es magnifique. Et jolie chemise au fait. »

Elle portait sa chemise à lui de la soirée précédente. « J'avais besoin de quelque chose qui se déboutonnait. »

« Pour moi ? » Il fit courir son nez dans son cou. « Comme c'est gentil. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Non. Alice ne veut pas que je me décoiffe en m'habillant. »

Il leva son visage pour regarder ses cheveux. « Hum... Tu es déjà décoiffée. »

« C'est parce qu'on s'en est pas encore occupé. »

« Eh bien, dans ce cas là, » il prit sa lèvre inférieure entre les siennes, « on peut faire pire. »

« Edward, on ne devrait vraiment pas... » Elle resserra ses jambes autour de sa taille et l'embrassa sous l'oreille. _(T/N : Elle est très convaincante !)_

Il prit cela comme une invitation. Leur bouche se retrouvèrent et Edward recula vers sa chambre, en faisant attention de ne pas faire tomber Bella.

« Edward Anthony Cullen. »

Edward et Bella levèrent la tête en même temps.

Esme et Tanya se tenaient en haut des escaliers. Esme avait l'air choquée et Tanya tenait sa main devant sa bouche pour cacher son amusement.

Bella essaya de s'extirper des bras d'Edward qui ne voulut pas la lâcher. Elle lui tapa l'épaule, il leva les yeux et la posa à terre.

« Toi, jeune homme, tu es censé jouer au golf avec ton père et les autres. » Esme avait une main sur une de ses hanches.

« Mais, maman, je... »

« Vas-y ! Maintenant ! »

« Est-ce que je peux au moins dire au revoir... »

« Edward ! »

« ... à ma petite-amie. »

Au mot 'petite-amie', le regard sévère d'Esme s'adoucit. « Petite-amie ? »

Il frotta l'arrière de son cou. « Oui. »

« Depuis quand ? »

Bella et Edward échangèrent un regard. « Depuis... hier. »

« Et tu n'as rien dit ? »

« Je voulais parler à Charlie d'abord. »

« Tu as parlé à Charlie mais pas à nous ? »

« Maman. »

« Ne me fais pas le coup du 'maman'. Je n'aurais pas du découvrir de _cette_ façon que Bella était ta petite amie. »

Edward eut la décence de paraitre honteux. « Je suis désolée. » Il poussa Bella devant lui _(T/N : Genre en bouclier ? T'as si peur de ta mère ?)._ « Maman, voilà ma petite-amie Bella Swan. » _(T/N : Ah non, je me disais...)_

Esme sourit et hocha la tête. Puis, elle prit Bella dans ses bras et lui glissa à l'oreille, « Il était temps. » _(T/N : Ah, elle trouve aussi ! mdr)_

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Si vous en avez terminé avec Edward, Bella a besoin de finir de se préparer, » informa Alice depuis l'entrée de sa chambre.

Tanya avait un grand sourire sur le visage quand elle disparut dans la chambre d'Alice.

« Edward, je trouve que c'est merveilleux que tu ais enfin rendu les choses officielles avec Bella. » Dit Esme. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge avant d'ajouter, « Mais ne la traite pas comme un barbare. Je t'ai mieux élevé que ça. » Elle offrit un petit sourire à Bella et rentra dans la chambre d'Alice.

« Vous avez trois minutes pour vous dire au revoir avant que je te traine à l'intérieur. » Avec ça, Alice retourna dans sa chambre et ferma la porte.

Edward passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? »

Bella passa ses bras autour de sa taille. « Je pense que ta mère était un peu énervée. »

« Un peu ? Elle n'avait pas besoin d'en faire toute une histoire. »

« Elle semble vraiment contente pour toi. »

« Pour nous. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mal à ça ? »

Il baissa les yeux vers elle et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Rien. » Puis, il enroula ses bras autour d'elle. « J'aimerais bien qu'on puisse se faire la belle. »

« Moi aussi. »

Il leva un sourcil.

Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillèrent. « Edward, non. Alice va être furieuse contre moi. »

Il pencha la tête et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. « On a quelques minutes. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit ce matin et ça a pris plus que quelques minutes. »

« Je suis désolé. » Il l'embrassa de nouveau.

« Non, tu ne l'es pas. »

« Ok. Je ne le suis pas, mais tu me tentais. »

Elle rit. « Je dormais ! »

« Nue. »

« Ça n'aide pas. »

« Et tu étais collée contre moi. » Il la tira plus près de lui. « Si chaude en plus. »

Bella empêcha ses yeux de rouler à l'intérieur de sa tête quand la main d'Edward glissa sous sa chemise et taquina son sein. Elle mordit sa lèvre inférieure pour étouffer un gémissement qui menaçait de s'échapper.

« Bella ? »

Sa voix était dure, pleine de désir et sonnait exactement comme ce matin, juste avant qu'il entre en elle.

Elle était censée s'écarter de lui, mais quand il parlait de cette façon, avec ses mains explorant son corps, il lui était impossible de résister. Elle ne le voulait pas.

Inutile de dire qu'Alice allait devoir partir à la recherche de Bella. _(T/N : P*tain ! Et les détails ! Bon allez, vous inquiétez pas, il y en aura plus loin... peut être...)_

* * * * *

Edward s'assit dans le jacuzzi de l'hôtel. Les jets d'eau chaude l'aidèrent à relaxer ses muscles. Le golf s'était très bien passé et après cela lui et Jasper étaient retournés à l'hôtel pour nager un peu à la piscine. Le mariage était dans une paire d'heures et connaissant Alice, il était sûr que ça allait être parfait.

C'était une très belle journée. Jasper et son père lui avaient fait passer un mauvais quart d'heure pour être arrivé en retard au golf. Il s'était excusé mais Edward ne pouvait pas vraiment être désolé. Ça avait valut le coup.

Ils n'avaient même pas pu arriver jusqu'à la chambre et avaient fini dans la salle de bain. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de laisser les choses allaient trop loin mais Bella voulait tout autre chose qui incluait le miroir.

« Tu as ce stupide sourire sur le visage depuis ce matin. Les gens vont croire que tu es celui qui va se marier, et pas moi. »

Edward ouvrit les yeux pour voir Jasper assis en face de lui dans le jacuzzi. Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge et dit, « Alice a peut être mentionné quelque chose à ce propos. »

Il rit. « Elle est plutôt énervée contre moi parce que Bella est pas encore prête pour le mariage. »

« Je ne pense pas que ce soit pour ça mais plus parce qu'elle doit se battre pour éloigner son grand frère de sa petite amie... ou plutôt l'arracher. »

Il avait déjà chaud dans le jacuzzi mais Edward sentit sa température montait. « C'est juste... Je n'ai... Je n'ai aucun self contrôle quand ça inclut Bella. »

« Hey, tu n'as pas à m'expliquer quoi que ce soit. Je te demande juste de faire attention jusqu'à après le mariage. Alice a de nombreuses raisons de s'inquiéter et elle n'a pas besoin d'une demoiselle d'honneur qui s'égare un peu trop en plus. »

Edward leva les mains. « Tu marques un point. Je m'excuserai plus tard. Mais elle ne peut pas vraiment nous en vouloir si on quitte la réception un peu plus tôt si ? »

Jasper rit. « On va faire un marché. Après qu'on ait fini tous les trucs de réception, j'essaierais de nous faire partir le plus vite possible. Comme ça, vous n'aurez pas à vous inquiéter du courroux de ta sœur pour avoir disparu. »

« D'accord. »

Edward s'adossa de nouveau. Les jets et la chaleur de l'eau auraient du lui permettre de se détendre mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être anxieux. Pas à propos du mariage mais il sentait comme un courant électrique. Il n'avait jamais été aussi à cran sauf au lycée. Ça lui rappelait la soirée sur le siège arrière de la voiture, quand la jambe nue de Bella frôlait la sienne.

A ce moment là, c'était de la pure agonie parce qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire. Etre constamment exposé à de telles émotions et ne trouver aucune forme de soulagement étaient, pour le moins qu'on puisse dire, une vraie torture.

Maintenant qu'il pouvait canaliser ces désirs et trouver du plaisir en eux, son corps était impatient et demandait toujours plus.

« Donc, j'ai l'impression que Bella a pris la nouvelle de ton départ demain mieux que prévu ? » La voix de Jasper sortit Edward de sa rêverie où les jambes nues de Bella étaient enroulées autour de lui.

Il hocha la tête. « J'étais préparé au pire, mais elle... m'a surpris. » C'était le moins qu'on puisse dire.

« J'allais te demander si vous aviez eu le temps d'en parler mais d'après ce qu'Alice... a dit, on dirait que non. »

« Non... je suppose qu'on a été emportés par... d'autres choses. Je... je ne veux pas la quitter de nouveau. »

Jasper acquiesça et attendit qu'il continue.

« Je réfléchis déjà au moment où je pourrais revenir. Au labo ça devient dingue et je vais avoir des choses à remettre en ordre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va prendre. »

« Les relations longues distances sont difficiles. Il y a des jours où tu espérerais pouvoir juste prendre un avion pour la voir le plus vite possible. »

Avec l'excitation d'être enfin avec Bella, Edward n'avait pas vraiment réfléchis à la logistique que demandaient les relations longues distances. Il profitait du moment présent ; le ici et maintenant, avoir Bella si proche. Quand il repensa au retour au labo et comment faire entrer Bella dans cette vie, Edward ne pensait qu'à retourner vers elle. Il ne pensait pas aux jours d'attentes entre les deux.

Jasper remarqua le regard contemplatif d'Edward et continua, « D'autres fois, un jour entier passera, tu te rendras compte que tu n'as pas pensé à elle une seule fois et tu te sentiras coupable. »

Edward se redressa. « Je ne pense pas que ça arrivera. »

« C'est dur à imaginer, mais ça arrivera. Surtout avec ta façon de te jeter dans le boulot. »

Edward était sur le point de le contredire mais à la place il dit, « Je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. »

« Alors ne le fais pas. »

Edward soupira frustré. « Jasper, toi et Alice... c'était facile pour vous. Je ne sais pas si- »

Jasper le coupa. « Ça n'a pas été toujours facile. » Il hésita avant d'ajouter. « Nous nous sommes séparés pendant un moment. » _(T/N : Whattttt ?)_

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Quand ? »

Une brève lueur de douleur passa dans ses yeux. « Il y a un an environ. »

Edward essaya de se souvenir de ce moment là, mais tout ce qu'il put se rappeler c'était son boulot au labo. »

« Jasper, je suis désolé. Je ne me souviens pas. »

« C'est pas grave. Nous n'en avons parlé à personne. » Jasper se pencha contre la paroi du jacuzzi. « Nous étions accaparés par nos carrières respectives et nous passions de moins en moins de temps à essayer de garder ce qu'il y avait entre nous. Nous avons pensé qu'il serait sage de faire une pause dans notre relation. »

Edward attendit que Jasper continue, mais il n'en fit rien. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle me manquait. »

Edward fronça les sourcils. « Et c'est tout ? Vous vous êtes remis ensembles après ça ? »

Un triste sourire passa sur ses lèvres. « Si ça avait été aussi simple. » Jasper se frotta le front. « Avant que je te raconte ça, rappelle-toi que c'était il y a un an et que c'est du passé. »

Edward hocha la tête.

« Ça faisait une quinzaine de jour que nous avions décidé de nous séparer. Nous ne nous étions ni parlés, ni envoyés de mail, rien. C'était dur et ça m'a fait comprendre que... j'avais pris pour acquis les quelques emails et sms que ta sœur m'envoyait. Tout c'était arrêté d'un coup... » Il secoua la tête. « Je devais la voir, alors j'ai pris l'avion pour New York. Je ne lui avais pas dit que je venais. »

Il se frotta la nuque. « Elle était en colocation avec Kate à ce moment là et quand je me suis montré à son appartement, il y avait un homme. J'ai pensé que c'était l'ami de Kate, mais il s'est trouvé qu'il était là pour Alice. »

Edward ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il entendait. Il ne pouvait pas croire que sa sœur ait considéré être avec un autre homme.

« J'étais désemparé et... eh bien, le mec a fini par partir avant que les choses tournent vraiment mal. » Jasper grimaça. « Nous étions seuls. Elle m'a dit qu'elle m'avait attendu, attendu un signe qui prouverait qu'elle m'avait manqué pendant un mois, mais rien. Elle avait essayé de sauver notre relation mais je n'avais pas... » Il soupira. « Quoi qu'il en soit, elle m'a dit que ce soir là était la première fois qu'elle acceptait un rendez vous pour voir si elle pouvait vraiment être avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Edward sentit son estomac se contracter. Avant il était d'accord avec l'idée de Bella avec quelqu'un d'autre, maintenant c'était hors de question.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ? »

Jasper lui sourit. « Alice a dit que si ça ce n'était pas un signe que nous étions fait pour être ensemble, alors elle ne savait pas ce que c'était. »

Edward soupira de soulagement. « Juste comme ça ? »

Jasper acquiesça. « Je ne la mérite pas. Je n'aurais jamais dû la prendre pour acquise et je vais passer le reste de ma vie à lui montrer que ça n'arrivera plus. »

« Alors, après ça les choses ont changé ? »

Son visage s'illumina avec un grand sourire. « Tu peux dire ça. Je n'ai jamais laissé Alice oublier à quel point elle m'avait manqué et je me suis assurée qu'elle pensait toujours à moi. »

« Comment as-tu fais ça ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Un gentleman ne divulgue jamais les détails. »

Edward grimaça et puis réalisa que finalement c'était peut être mieux. Il ne voulait vraiment connaitre aucun détail intime concernant sa sœur.

Jasper ajouta, « De plus, tu es un mec plutôt intelligent, je suis sûr que tu peux réfléchir à des choses plutôt créatives pour garder Bella intéressée. »

Edward rit. Bella lui avait dit qu'il était son propre super génie des sciences. Il avait une réputation à tenir et il ne voulait pas décevoir. Il était sûr qu'il pouvait se montrer créatif. _(T/N : Oh oui j'en suis sûre aussi...)_

Ils profitèrent de la chaleur du jacuzzi en silence pendant encore deux minutes avant qu'Edward ne demande, « Comment vous vous sépariez à chaque fois ? »

Jasper ouvrit les yeux. « On essayait de ne pas penser à ça comme le fait de se quitter mais plutôt comme si c'était une pause jusqu'à la prochaine fois où l'on se verrait. »

Si Edward était le genre à voir le verre à moitié plein, il aurait pu prendre un peu de réconfort dans les paroles de Jasper. Mais Edward était du type à croire en la logique. Il était un scientifique après tout.

Le fait est qu'il allait partir et que la logique qui en découlait et qu'elle allait terriblement lui manquer. Rien ne pourrait arranger ça.

Il n'était pas sûr qu'il soit capable d'y faire face. A chaque fois qu'il était face à un problème, il réfléchissait à différentes solutions pour le résoudre. Cependant, il connaissait déjà la réponse : il voulait être avec Bella. C'était une réponse aussi simple, mais parvenir à ce but ne l'était pas tant que ça.

« Tu sais, vous pourriez juste emménager ensemble. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux aux paroles de Jasper. « Je... Je ne pense pas qu'on en soit à ce stade encore. Les choses sont justes... au début et... n'est-ce pas précipité ? »

Jasper haussa les épaules. « Ça finira par arriver non ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. Et si ça arrive, où est-ce qu'on habiterait ? » Son esprit fut envahit de possibilités de lui revenant à Seattle. Il pourrait travailler d'ici, non ? Il essaya d'ignorer le fait que les recherches actuellement en cours ne pouvaient se faire depuis chez lui. Il pourrait transférer son travail à UW _(T/N : University of Washington)_. Comment le docteur Pruisner prendrait la nouvelle ? Il ne pouvait ignorer la possibilité que son mentor serait déçu. Il ne le dirait pas, mais Edward le saurait.

« Je ne vois pas comment ça pourrait être possible. » Finit par dire Edward.

« Bon, ne prévois rien pour l'instant. Tu as raison. C'est un peu trop tôt pour penser à tout ça. Je suis sûre que toi et Bella allez trouver une solution. »

Il hocha la tête.

Dans un effort pour alléger l'atmosphère, Jasper demanda, « Maintenant, est-ce que je dois m'inquiéter pour quelque chose après le mariage ? »

Edward fronça les sourcils.

« J'ai juste l'impression qu'Emmett et Jacob préparent quelque chose. »

Bien sûr qu'ils préparaient quelque chose, mais Edward n'allait pas le dire à Jasper. Au début, ils avaient prévu de décorer la voiture qui les amènerait à l'aéroport avec des préservatifs et de dessiner quelques parties anatomiques du corps humains, mais quand Rosalie l'avait découvert, elle les avait forcés à préparer quelque chose de gentil pour Alice et Jasper.

A la place, Rosalie avait dit à Emmett et Jacob qu'ils étaient chargés de s'assurer que la suite pour la lune de miel serait paradisiaque. Quand Emmett avait demandé comment il était censé faire ça ? Rosalie lui avait dit qu'il ferait mieux de savoir rapidement parce qu'elle voulait que leur nuit de noce soit aussi bien voir plus impressionnante que celle de Jasper et Alice.

Sentant non seulement la pression pour créer un paradis romantique mais aussi pour impressionner Rosalie, Emmett supplia Bella de l'aider. Inexpérimenté dans ce genre de chose et aimant voir Emmett dans cette situation, Bella n'avait été d'aucune aide.

Heureusement pour Emmett et Jacob, Carlie eut pitié d'eux et les aida à savoir quoi faire.

Il n'essaya même pas de cacher son amusement. « Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles. »

« Edward. » Jasper dit d'un ton menaçant.

« T'inquiète pas. Personne ne sera blessé. »

« J'en doute si Alice arrive à mettre la main sur eux. »

« Il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Rosalie les a empêchés de faire quoi que ce soit de grave. »

Jasper se relaxa. Il savait que sa sœur ne laisserait pas les choses déraper.

Jasper et Edward discutèrent encore quelques minutes avant de monter se préparer.

Edward était surpris de voir à quel point Jasper était calme. Quand il lui demanda, Jasper haussa les épaules et dit « J'ai toujours appartenu à Alice. Aujourd'hui, ça devient juste officiel. »

Edward regarda, pensif, son futur beau-frère. Il voulait se sentir aussi confiant à propos de son avenir.

* * * *

Monsieur et Madame Jasper Whitlock Hale se marièrent lors d'un samedi après midi inhabituellement chaud.

Il n'y avait aucun stress ni aucune inquiétude entre la mariée et le marié. A la place, la profondeur de leur amour l'un pour l'autre était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus évident ce qui créa une ambiance intime pendant la cérémonie. Leur famille et leurs amis n'avaient aucun doute sur le fait qu'ils s'aimaient, mais après l'échange des vœux, ils étaient en plus certains qu'ils appartenaient l'un à l'autre.

Pendant la réception, tout le monde pu apercevoir le couché du soleil sur l'Elliot Bay. Cela offrait une douce lumière chaleureuse qui s'ajoutait à l'éclat des bougies sur les tables. Alice avait voulu de la simplicité, mais de l'élégance, alors les tables et les chaises étaient recouvertes d'un tissu blanc cassé.

Quand Alice et Jasper avaient fait leur entrée, tout le monde avait applaudi. La mélodie de Dave Barnes _On a Night Like This_ jouée au piano se fit entendre dans la salle de balle et Alice et Jasper se firent face pour entamer leur première danse en tant que mari et femme.

Bella sentit ses yeux se remplirent à la vue de sa meilleure amie et de son mari dansant ensemble comme s'ils étaient les deux seuls dans la pièce. Elle se demanda si elle et Edward arriveraient un jour à ce stade là.

Après leur première danse, le dîner commença. Alice avait opté pour une petite table en forme de cœur juste pour elle et Jasper pendant que le reste des invités étaient installés avec leur moitié respective. Pendant qu'ils mangeaient, de vieux tubes étaient joués par de nouveaux artistes.

Après quelques temps, la dame d'honneur et le témoin firent leur discours.

Rosalie commença et gagna rapidement l'attention de la salle. En bonne grande sœur, elle taquina Jasper si le fait de devoir toujours prendre soin de lui. Elle raconta quelques anecdotes sur les fois où elle avait du sauver Jasper de ses aventures d'enfance.

Une fois les rires, qu'avait provoqués l'histoire de la découverte de « l'ingrédient secret » des sprays tueurs d'insectes par Jasper qu'il avait ensuite utilisé sur les plans de tomates de sa mère, évanouis, Rosalie tourna vers son frère un regard plein de tendresse.

Elle continua, « Prendre soin de mon petit frère m'a appris la loyauté et l'amour inconditionnel. Maintenant, le fait qu'il se marie ne signifie pas que je vais arrêter de m'occuper de lui. » Elle se tourna vers Alice et dit, « ça veut simplement dire que j'ai la chance de prendre soin de lui et de ma nouvelle sœur. »

La relation d'Edward et Alice avait toujours été plein de gentilles taquineries et de respect mutuel. Son discours n'était pas différent. Il s'attribua tout le mérite de la rencontre de Jasper et Alice et expliqua considérer le fait de quitter son boulot pour ouvrir un agence matrimoniale.

Il sourit à sa sœur et continua, « Même si je suis celui qui les a présentés, ils se seraient de toutes façons trouvés. Alice semblait toujours chercher quelque chose qui compléterait sa vie et elle le trouva quand elle rencontra Jasper. La ténacité de ma sœur est impressionnante. »

Puis Edward regarda Bella pendant un moment avant de nouveau regarder Alice. « Alice, si je recommence à faire n'importe quoi, je compte sur toi et sur ta persévérance pour me remettre sur le droit chemin. »

Après les discours, on commença les réjouissances. Les mecs firent le concours de celui qui attraperait dans la jarretière et Emmett gagna. Les femmes firent le lancer de bouquet qui ne fut pas de tout repos. Angela finit par le gagner, à la surprise de Ben.

Après tout cela, Jasper et Alice coupèrent le gâteau et quand il fut servit, les gens commencèrent à se mélanger et à se diriger vers la piste de danse.

Après une paire d'heures de danse, Bella s'assit près de Carlie et Angela pour reprendre son souffle. Jacob et Ben étaient partis chercher à boire au bar.

« Où est Edward ? » demanda Angela.

« Il se la joue social en parlant avec de la famille éloignée. »

« Qui était cet homme avec qui tu dansais ? » demanda Carlie.

Bella regarda dans la direction que Carlie pointait discrètement. « C'est le patron de Jasper, Marcus. Il est plutôt discret mais très gentil. »

Angela fronça les sourcils. « C'est bizarre qu'il veuille danser avec toi. »

Bella rit. « Eh bien, son fils, Aro, a découvert que j'avais aidé Jasper avec l'une de leurs campagnes et m'a présentée à son père. Marcus voulait me poser des questions et m'a dit qu'il voulait me rencontrer en entretien. »

Carlie sourit. « C'est vraiment sympa. »

« Mais, l'agence de Jasper n'est-elle pas en Californie ? » demanda Angela.

Bella hocha la tête.

Angela leva un sourcil et demanda « Donc… tu penses déménager? »

« Je… Je ne sais pas. J'ai un entretien la semaine prochaine ici à Seattle, mais comme j'ai été occupée avec le mariage, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de regarder mes mails. J'attends la réponse pour deux autres jobs auxquels j'ai postulé. »

Carlie demanda « A Seattle? »

Bella se redressa sur son siège. « Un à New York et l'autre à Miami. »

« Je ne savais pas que tu voulais quitter Seattle. » Angela la regarda étonnée.

« Ce n'était pas prévu. C'est juste que j'ai trouvé que ces postes étaient intéressants. Cependant je ne pense pas avoir une chance d'être prise, mais j'essaie quand même." »

Malgré les rires des gens autour d'elles et la musique, Angela baissa la voix avant de demander « Est-ce qu'Edward est au courant? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Je n'en ai parlé à personne. J'imagine que si je n'ai pas de réponse positive, ce n'est pas la peine d'en parler. »

« Mais, Bella… »

« Vous, les filles, on dirait que vous complotez quelque chose. » Jacob se positionna derrière la chaise de Carlie et lui passa un coca. Ben s'avança vers Angela et lui donna sa boisson.

Celle-ci demanda « Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez qu'on complote quelque chose? On peut très bien être en train de parler garçon. »

Ben approcha sa tête de l'oreille d'Angela et dit à voix basse « Je pourrais te donner un bon sujet de conversation. » _(T/N : hmmm, sexy… mais je préfèrerais que ce soit Eddy qui dise ça à Bella… enfin patience ^^)_

Angela cligna les yeux plusieurs fois avant de se lever. « Euh… quelqu'un pourra-t-il féliciter Alice et Jasper de notre part ? » Elle prit le bras de Ben et ils commencèrent à sortir. « Nous devons y aller. » _(T/N : okay, ben ça, c'est du rapide ! mais que peuvent-ils bien vouloir faire ?? mdr)_

Quand Angela et Ben furent sortis, Bella, Carlie et Rosalie se regardèrent toutes pendant quelques instants avant de rire aux éclats.

Jacob secoua la tête puis prit la main de Carlie. « Viens. Allons danser. »

Elle fit un petit signe à Rosalie et Bella puis se dirigea sur la piste de danse avec Jacob. Rosalie et Bella regardèrent les autres personnes qui dansaient sur _Moonlight Serenade. _

Bella ferma les yeux un instant. C'était la première fois qu'elle s'autorisait un moment pour se relaxer. Entre la nouvelle intimité entre elle et Edward, l'échange poignant des vœux entre Alice et Jasper et maintenant l'atmosphère romantique de la réception, Bella se sentait bien. C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle se sentait complètement heureuse. _(T/N : ben tu m'étonnes, moi rien qu'avec un peu « d'intimité avec Eddy » je serais au 7__ème__ ciel…^^)_

« Ca va? »

Bella ouvrit les yeux et vit Rosalie l'observer avec attention. « Ouais. Je vais bien. »

Mais Rosalie continuait à la regarder fixement. Quand elle remarqua les yeux mouillés de Bella, elle demanda « Tu es sûre? Tu as l'air préoccupée. »

Bella secoua la tête et sourit. « Non. Je suis juste… heureuse. »

Rosalie sourit et se relaxa. « Je suis contente de te voir heureuse. »

« J'ai toujours su qu'il me manquait quelque chose dans ma vie mais je ne savais pas quoi. »

« Edward? »

Bella rit. « Ouais, mais ce n'est pas tout. » Elle se retourna vers Rosalie. « Jasper et Alice. Mon frère et toi. » Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes. « Tout est parfait. »

Rosalie passa un bras autour de Bella et la serra fort contre elle. « Tu sais, je le pensais vraiment quand j'ai dit que tu étais comme une sœur pour moi? »

Bella hocha la tête.

« Je veux que tu sois heureuse. »

« Je le suis, Rose. »

« Je sais que vous ne savez pas encore comment vous allez gérer cette relation longue distance mais je veux que tu saches que quelque soit ton choix, je te supporterai. »

Bella la regarda surprise. « Oh, tu n'es pas obligée de dire ça. »

« Je sais que je ne suis pas obligée de dire ça, mais je sais également que tu vas certainement devoir faire des choix difficiles et je voulais que tu saches que je serai de ton côté. »

Bella n'était pas sûre de bien comprendre. Pourquoi Rosalie devrait choisir un camp ? _(T/N : ou la, c'est mauvais signe ça en effet…)_

« Tout va bien? Tu pleures? »

Elles levèrent les yeux toutes les deux et virent Emmett les observer avec un air curieux et inquiet en même temps. Charlie se tenait derrière lui, les mains dans les poches, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Bella secoua la tête. « Tout va bien. On parle c'est tout. »

« Et n'imagines même pas pouvoir nous demander de quoi nous parlions. Nous avons le droit d'avoir nos petits secrets, » ajouta Rose.

Emmett soupira. « Gardez vos secrets. Je préfère ne rien savoir de toute façon. »

Bella sourit puis regarda son père. « Alors, tu t'en sors? »

Il hocha la tête. « C'était un beau mariage. La nourriture est bonne. » _(T/N : c'est bien une réflexion de mecs ça ! Les hommes sont basiques : si la nourriture est bonne, le mariage est bon… ils ne sont pas romantiques pour un sou !)_

Ces deux phrases représentaient beaucoup de mots pour le Chef de la police.

Rosalie ajouta « Faites attention, Chef Swan. Vous allez finir pas vous plaire ici. »

Il leva les épaules. « Oui mais il se fait tard. Je ne suis pas sûr de réussir à me lever demain matin pour aller pêcher avec Billy. »

Ce n'était pas inhabituel de la part de Charlie de passer beaucoup de temps avec Billy quand il était en ville.

« Tu veux rentrer, papa? » demanda Emmett.

Il acquiesça. « Ça te dérangerait de présenter mes meilleurs vœux à Alice et Jasper? »

Emmett secoua la tête. « Je te raccompagne. »

« Non, reste la et invite Rose à danser. Ne gaspille pas ton temps avec moi. » Il se tourna vers Bella. « Ta sœur va me raccompagner. »

Bella fut surprise mais se ressaisit rapidement. « Bien sûr, papa. »

Emmett s'assura que son père avait les clés et Rosalie alla embrasser Charlie. Puis lui et Bella se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Ils marchèrent en silence dans le hall de l'hôtel. Quand ils atteignirent les portes, Charlie leva la main puis s'arrêta.

Il traînait les pieds et regardait dehors. « J'imagine que tu ne vas pas rentrer à la maison ce soir." » _(T/N : question intéressante…^^)_

Bella baissa les yeux. « Je… je ne sais pas encore. » _(T/N : réponse pas très intéressante…)_

« Edward part demain? »

Elle hocha la tête.

Charlie se redressa et mit ses poings dans les poches. « Tu as toujours eu la tête sur les épaules. Je pense qu'entre toi et Emmett, c'est toi qui as reçu tout le bon sens. »

Bella rit.

Il continua. « Je sais que tu seras raisonnable et responsable. Tu l'as toujours été. »

Bella sentit son visage rougir.

« Et Edward a toujours été un garçon bien. » _(T/N : Hmm … oui… surtout quand il arrête de vouloir être 'doux')_

Bella jeta un œil à son père.

Charlie soupira et se redressa de nouveau avant de demander « Te rend-il heureuse? »

« Oui, totalement. »

« Est-il respectueux? »

« Toujours. »

« Est-il capable de gérer le caractère d'Emmett? »

« Tu sais, ils sont comme deux frères. »

Après un moment, Charlie demanda « Est-il sérieux? »

« Aussi sérieux qu'une crise cardiaque. »

Il rit puis ajouta « Promets-moi juste une chose. »

« Quoi? »

« Assure-toi de prévenir ta mère. Je ne veux pas devoir lui expliquer… ça… à elle. »

« Papa. »

« Tu sais comment elle est. »

Bella leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui, je sais. »

Il hésita puis la prit dans ses bras. Puis il chuchota à son oreille « S'il te rend vraiment heureuse alors ne le laisse jamais s'échapper. »

Elle comprit que cette phrase était due aux sentiments que son père avait pour sa mère. Bella le serra encore plus fort dans ses bras.

« Bien sûr, papa. »

Il se recula et la relâcha. « Bien. » Il déposa un baiser sur son front et dit « Maintenant, vas-t-en. On dirait que ton homme t'attend. » Elle regarda dans le hall et aperçut Edward qui se tenait un peu plus loin, une expression inquiète sur le visage.

Charlie lui fit un signe de la main. « Bonne nuit, Bells. »

« Bonne nuit, papa. »

Charlie passa les portes et se dirigea vers le voiturier. Bella le regardait quand elle sentit Edward près d'elle.

« Ça va? » demanda-t-il.

« Ouais. »

Charlie les regardait tous les deux attendre devant l'entrée puis leur fit signe de rentrer.

Edward lui adressa un signe d'au revoir et passa son bras autour des épaules de Bella.

Ils retournèrent tous les deux dans le hall puis à la réception.

« Je pensais que tu allais rentrer avec ton père, » dit Edward.

« Non. Il voulait juste que je le raccompagne. »

« On dirait que vous avez eu une discussion sérieuse. »

Bella laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je pense qu'on peut dire ça. »

Il la regarda l'air intrigué.

« Il voulait juste s'assurer que j'étais heureuse avec toi et que tu me traitais bien. »

« Et? »

Edward avait gardé son bras autour des épaules de Bella pendant qu'ils marchaient. Elle leva sa main pour enlacer leurs doigts et passa son autre bras autour de sa taille. « Je lui ai dit comment tu m'as mise mal à l'aise ce matin avec Alice. »

Edward s'arrêta net et regarda Bella avec appréhension. « Attends, tu ne lui as pas dit pourquoi… » (_T/N : je pense que si elle lui avait dit, tu ne serais plus de ce monde Eddy…^^)_

« Et bien, c'est comme ça que tu me traites bien non? Tu me traites si bien qu'on a pu m'entendre au Tibet apparemment. »

L'air inquiet d'Edward fut vite remplacé par de l'amusement. Il leva un sourcil et dit « Te plains-tu de la façon dont tu es traitée? » Ils s'arrêtèrent de marcher et se regardèrent. Puis, il plaça ses deux mains sur les hanches de Bella.

« Ça pourrait être encore mieux. » Elle sentit sa peau commencer à brûler et quand il rapprocha son corps contre le sien, son corps entier s'enflamma.

« Mieux? » Il déposa un baiser juste sous son oreille. « Une chose est sûr, je ne veux pas te décevoir. » Une de ses mains jusqu'alors sur sa hanche, glissa sur son ventre et s'arrêta juste sous sa poitrine.

Puis il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes comme si c'était leur premier baiser. Il profitait de son parfum et son gout.

Voulant lui demander de passer la nuit avec lui, il retira ses lèvres mais Bella fut la première à parler.

« Edward? »

Son nom avait été prononcé dans un soupir à bout de souffle. Le même soupir que celui qu'elle avait eu lorsqu'il avait été en elle complètement pour la première fois.

Il faillit la prendre et l'emmener mais se ravisa et jura après lui-même. Il pressa son front contre le sien et dit « J'ai promis à Jasper que nous ne partirions pas avant que lui et Alice n'aient quitté la réception. » _(T/N : c'est bête, hein ? lol)_

« Pourquoi ferions-nous ça? » Bella réussit difficilement à contrôler le ton plaintif de sa voix.

Un petit sourire traversa ses lèvres. « Il m'a reproché d'avoir énervé Alice en… te gardant pour moi seul. »

« N'est-ce pas ce que tu fais en ce moment même? » Le taquina-t-elle.

Il déposa un baiser sur son front et répondit « Nous devrions y retourner. Je suis sûr qu'Alice veut te voir avant de partir. »

Bella ne pouvait lui donner tort car elle savait qu'Alice allait la chercher de partout, alors ils décidèrent de retourner à la réception. Quand ils arrivèrent, la fête battait son plein. Une foule de gens se tenaient sur la piste de danse autour de Jasper et Alice qui dansaient sur _Get Down Tonight_ de K.C. And the Sunshine Band.

Bella fut surprise par le ton disco de cette musique car Alice avait mis toute la soirée des chansons romantiques et soules. Ils rejoignirent la foule pour voir comment se débrouillaient Jasper et Alice. Ils dansaient tous les deux comme à l'époque du disco.

Tout le monde les encourageait tout en suivant le rythme de la musique. Quand la chanson d'ABBA _Dancing Queen_ se fit entendre, Alice cria "Bella!"

Quand Alice trouva Bella parmi la foule, elle la pointa du doigt et lui fit signe de venir. Bella rigola et s'autorisa à la rejoindre.

Bella et Alice dansaient ensemble comme personne. Rapidement, elles entrainèrent tout le monde dans le _Cha Cha Slide_.

Après une heure de danse non stop, Jasper se retira avec Alice. Peu de temps après que les jeunes mariés se soient retirés dans leur suite d'hôtel, le reste des invités se préparait également à partir.

Quand Bella et Edward dirent au revoir à Rosalie, Emmett, Jacob, Carlie, et aux parents d'Edward, il y eut une légère hésitation sur ce qui devait être fait après. Non seulement Emmett restait avec Rosalie à l'hôtel mais les parents d'Edward, sa tante Tanya et sa famille restaient également pour passer plus de temps entre eux. Il y eut un moment de malaise pendant qu'ils étaient tous dans le hall d'entrée.

« Donc… est-ce que tu as une chambre ici toi aussi? » demanda Bella.

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, parce que… »

Bella acquiesça et détourna le regard.

Il continua « Je dois faire mes valises. » _(T/N : ou la la, l'ambiance devient tendue)_

« Oh. Alors je devrais rentrer à la maison. »

« Si tu veux dire 'rentrer à la maison avec moi' alors ok. Tu as raison tu devrais. »

Elle hésita avant de dire « Mais je ne veux pas t'embêter. » _(T/N : rooo bécasse, tu ne vas pas le déranger, il n'attend que ça !)_

Il prit sa main dans la sienne. « Je ne veux pas qu'on passe notre dernière nuit séparés. »

Le visage de Bella se relaxa et un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. « Je ne veux pas non plus. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et serra sa main. « Alors rentrons à la maison. »

Ils rentrèrent en silence et lorsqu'ils furent rentrés, Edward commença à faire ses valises et Bella prit sa douche.

Pendant qu'elle était dans la salle de bain, il enleva son costume et enfila un pyjama. Puis il prit sa valise et la déposa sur le lit. Il ouvrit son armoire et regarda ce qu'il devait emmener. Il réalisa qu'il partait avec beaucoup plus de vêtements que ce qu'il avait en arrivant. Alice avait non seulement réussi à lui faire acheter de nouveaux vêtements mais également à jeter les anciens. Il secoua la tête tout seul. Cela ne faisait aucun doute qu'Alice avait voulu éloigner le 'scientifique fou'.

Son lit était enseveli sous les vêtements. Edward passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se demanda comment il arriverait à faire rentrer tout cela dans sa valise. _(T/N : qui ne s'est pas posé cette question ?? lol)_

« Je ne savais pas que tu avais une passion pour les vêtements. »

Il était sur le point de répondre que c'était la faute d'Alice mais quand il se retourna, il vit Bella vers la porte, ses cheveux étaient humides, son visage frais sans maquillage et elle portait uniquement son t-shirt du lycée de Forks. Edward avait la bouche ouverte mais il ne dit rien.

Bella plissa le front. « Quoi? Tu ne vas même pas le nier? » Elle laissa son sac par terre vers la porte et s'approcha du lit puis elle posa ses mains sur ses hanches. « Je parie que maintenant que tu as une petite amie, tu t'attends à ce que je range tout ça pour toi. »

Elle s'approcha de lui et commença à plier les vêtements. Edward la regardait puis il ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration. « Fraise. »

Bella continuait à plier les vêtements. « Quoi? »

Il prit une autre grande inspiration et répéta « Fraise. »_ (T/N : ça y est, il est devenu fou !)_

« Ok. »

« Tu sens la fraise. »

« De quoi tu parles? »

Ils se tenaient tous les deux l'un à côté de l'autre mais après la question de Bella, il l'arrêta dans son mouvement en lui attrapant le poignet et en la poussant à lui faire face. Puis il plongea son nez dans son cou près de son oreille et murmura contre sa peau « la fraise. »

Bella s'accrocha à sa taille pour garder l'équilibre car elle sentait ses genoux se dérober sous elle en réponse au contact de ses lèvres sur sa peau. « Alice avait une bouteille de ce shampooing que j'utilisais avant. »

Il enfouit son nez dans ses cheveux et grogna.

Elle rit. « C'est bizarre parce qu'elle me l'a demandé l'autre jour et maintenant la bouteille est dans sa douche. »

« Ouais, bizarre. » _(T/N: okay, il écoute plus rien du tout là, lol)_ Il passa la main dans ses cheveux et lui pencha la tête délicatement puis l'embrassa doucement dans le cou.

Bella ferma les yeux. « Je ne savais pas que tu l'aimais autant. »

Il releva la tête de sorte que sa bouche soit près de son oreille. « Cette odeur me rendait fou au lycée. »

Bella s'agrippa plus fort à ses hanches. « Vraiment? »

Il rapprocha son corps contre le sien. « N'est-ce pas évident? »

Bella sentit sa joie évidente contre elle et laissa échapper un petit rire. « Et bien, maintenant oui. Mais à l'époque, pas trop. »

Il se détacha de quelques centimètres pour pouvoir la regarder. « Il y a eu cette fois où toi et Alice étiez venues dans ma chambre pour utiliser mon ordinateur. J'avais fait exprès de partir parce que je savais que je ne supporterais pas d'être dans ma chambre avec toi. »

L'expression de Bella se radoucit.

Edward continua. « Je suis revenu quand vous aviez fini et que vous étiez parties toutes les deux. Tard cette nuit-là alors que j'allais m'endormir, j'ai senti ton odeur sur ma couverture et mes oreillers. Ca m'a rendu fou. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Comment savais-tu que c'était moi? Ça aurait pu être Alice. »

Pendant un instant Edward douta puis il secoua la tête. « Alice était à mon bureau pour utiliser mon ordinateur et j'étais pratiquement sûr qu'elle n'avait pas ce parfum. »

Bella sourit. « Je me suis en effet endormie pendant qu'elle travaillait sur notre devoir. Je me sentais très mal après parce que je pensais que tu allais être en colère. Je pensais que tu me détestais et… »

Edward prit son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne te détestais pas. »

« Je sais. Enfin je veux dire, maintenant je sais. C'était juste… j'essayais vraiment d'être prudente avec toi et j'avais l'impression que ça ne faisait qu'empirer les choses. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu n'as rien fait de mal. J'étais… même ta respiration m'excitait. » _(T/N : ah ouais, à ce point là !)_

Elle jeta sa tête en arrière et rit. « T'es ridicule. »

Il grogna. « J'avais 17 ans. Tu as de la chance que je ne t'aie pas attaquée. »

« Tu ne m'aurais pas blessée. »

Il la regarda avec désespoir. « Tu ne sais pas. »

« Edward, tu es toujours si attentionné. »

« Bella, j'étais un adolescent en proie à ses hormones. Tu n'étais pas en sécurité. » _(T/N : je n'arrive pas à imaginer Eddy en ado surexcité, mdr)_

« Je te faisais confiance. »

Il posa son front sur le sien. « Tu ne peux pas dire des choses comme ça. J'aurais profité de toi. »

« Et je t'aurais laissé faire. »

« Ça aurait été un désastre. »

« Ça aurait été un super désastre. » Elle l'embrassa dans le cou.

« Je ne pense pas que tu comprennes ce que j'essaie de te dire. Il y avait tellement de choses que je voulais te faire, faire avec toi. »

« Et je te dis que je les aurais faites, que je les voulais. » Elle l'embrassa sur la bouche. « Je les veux toujours. »

« Bella. » Ses doigts tortillaient le t-shirt de Bella. « Tu n'aurais jamais du dire ça. »

Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou pour mieux profiter de la sensation que créaient les caresses de ses mains en dessous de son t-shirt. « Et bien, tu ne vas pas pouvoir me faire tout ce que tu désires avec tous ces vêtements sur ton lit. »

Un petit sourire traversa les lèvres d'Edward. « Je croyais que nous avions convenu la nuit dernière et ce matin que nous n'avions pas besoin d'un lit à chaque fois. »

Bella ne put s'empêcher de rougir. « Oui, mais ces vêtements ne vont pas se ranger tous seuls dans ta valise. »

« Bien, mais tu ne me facilites pas la tâche là. » Ses doigts jouaient avec un bout de sa culotte.

« Qui a dit que je devais te faciliter la tâche? » Elle se recula puis grimpa sur le lit. _(T/N : oh la coquine ^^)_

Ce mouvement donna à Edward un bref aperçu de sa culotte rose. La façon dont elle creusa le dos quand elle roula de l'autre côté lui rappela le moment où elle était penchée devant lui contre la commode.

Edward était prêt à lui sauter dessus mais quand elle vit son expression, elle dit, « N'y pense même pas. Tu dois finir tes valises. »

Il soupira puis ajusta son pantalon. « D'accord mais ne respire pas alors. »

Bella rit et continua à plier. Au bout d'une minute, Edward se calma et commença à déposer les vêtements pliés dans la valise.

« Le mariage s'est bien passé. Je parie qu'Alice doit être très heureuse » dit Bella.

Edward acquiesça. « C'était un très beau mariage mais avec Alice, je ne m'attendais pas à autre chose. »

« Je n'avais pas réalisé qu'ils avaient invité autant de gens. »

« La plupart est de la famille. »

« C'est vrai. J'avais oublié que toi et Jasper aviez de grandes familles. »

« Je ne dirais pas cela. Je pense que nous avons des familles normales. »

« Et bien, peut-être que c'est juste parce que ma famille à moi se limite à Em, papa, maman et moi. »

« Et qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec ça? »

« Rien mais je ne pense pas que j'aurai un aussi grand mariage que celui d'Alice. »

Edward la regarda un instant avant de continuer à poser les vêtements dans la valise. « Et quel genre de mariage tu imagines pour toi? »

Bella leva une épaule puis la rabaissa. « Un moins grand que celui d'Alice, ça c'est sûr. J'aime le Edgewater, mais… je ne pense pas que ça me correspondrait. »

« Et où imagines-tu te marier? » _(T/N : il a l'air intéressé le petit Eddy, c'est bon signe… ^^)_

« Au chalet. » Bella laissa tomber un t-shirt qu'elle venait de plier et écarquilla les yeux.

Edward leva un sourcil. « Tu t'es déjà posée la question? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, pas vraiment. C'est juste… ce qui m'est venu à l'esprit quand tu m'as demandé. »

Il lui fit un petit sourire avant de reprendre la préparation des valises. « Ce serait un mariage intime alors. Simple. »

« Je ne connais pas autant de gens qu'Alice et Jasper. Ils sont tous les deux très sociables et vivent dans des villes différentes. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de se sentir nulle et ignorante à nouveau. Elle avait beaucoup pensé à son futur ces derniers temps et elle s'était rendue compte que la seule fois où elle avait quitté l'état de Washington était pour aller rendre visite à sa mère en Floride, et qu'elle avait encore beaucoup de choses à découvrir. C'était une des raisons pour laquelle elle avait postulé pour des emplois à Miami et New York.

Il dit, « je pensais que toutes les filles rêvaient d'avoir un grand mariage à l'église et une réception dans un hôtel de luxe. » _(T/N : Nop, pas moi !!)_

Elle prit la chemise qu'elle venait de plier et l'ajusta. « Je n'ai jamais pu m'imaginer avoir ce genre de mariage. Ça ne semble simplement pas être… quelque chose que je ferais. »

Il étudia son visage et vit qu'elle disait la vérité. Bella n'avait jamais aimé attirer l'attention et il pouvait facilement imaginer que l'idée d'en être le centre pendant une journée entière ne l'enchanterait pas.

Edward demanda, « Qui serait présent ? »

« A part ma famille ? Il y aurait Angela et Ben et Carlie et Jacob. Le père de Jacob. Rosalie, Alice et Jasper. Oh et tes parents aussi. »

A ce moment là, Edward finit de remplir sa valise et l'enleva de son lit. Il s'assit près de Bella et lui prit la main. « Qu'en sera-t-il de moi ? »

Elle plissa le front. « Comment ça ? »

Il regarda leurs mains liées. « Est-ce que je serais là ? »

Elle le regarda avec incrédulité puis avec surprise. Elle avait imaginé qu'il serait celui avec qui elle se marierait dans ce scénario, mais Bella réalisa que les questions qu'il avait posées n'étaient pas spécifiquement axées sur leur relation. Il n'avait pas utilisé de mots tel que 'notre' ou 'nous' quand il l'avait interrogé sur le mariage.

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir le visage en feu.

Il la regarda avec douceur. « C'est bon. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre. »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? »

« Les choses sont encore assez récentes entre nous et c'est sans doute beaucoup trop tôt pour parler de … mariage. »

« Probablement. »

Il y eut un silence embarrassé dans leur conversation. Personne ne savait quoi dire ensuite, alors Edward se lança, « Nous devrions probablement aller dormir. »

Bella acquiesça. Ils se levèrent puis défirent le lit avant de se glisser à l'intérieur. Lorsqu'Edward fut détendu, Bella se rapprocha de lui et posa sa tête sur sa poitrine. Edward sourit à ce geste et enveloppa ses bras autour d'elle.

Ils furent calmes pendant un moment avant que Bella ne dise, « Tu as déjà pensé au genre de mariage que tu voudrais ? »

« Pas vraiment. »

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Bella, je suis un mec. Nous nous considérons chanceux si nous arrivons à trouver une fille qui veut bien dire oui. » _(T/N : j'imagine que pour le célèbre Edward Cullen ça doit être vraiment dur de trouver.)_

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Alors c'est de la proposition dont les gars rêvent ? »

« Je ne dirais pas que nous rêvons de ça, mais nous y pensons beaucoup. »

« A quels genres de choses vous pensez ? »

« Eh bien, à la fille bien entendu. Comment lui demander. Est-ce qu'elle va dire oui ou pas. Qu'est ce qui se passera si elle dit non. »

« Cela semble beaucoup moins stressant que d'organiser le mariage parfait. »

« Tout ce que tu organiseras sera parfait. »

Elle eut une sensation de papillons dans l'estomac.

« Ne te méprends pas. Je sais que le mariage est important pour les filles, mais ce n'est pas ce que les gars attendent avec impatience. »

« Est-ce que c'est la lune de miel ? »

Il rit. « Non. En fait, si, mais ce n'est pas la seule chose. »

« Alors quoi ? »

Il y eu un long moment d'hésitation avant qu'il ne réponde, « La rendre heureuse pour le restant de sa vie. » _(T/N : Oh c'est trop mignon ça !!!)_

Bella sentit sa gorge se nouer. Elle resserra ses bras autour de sa taille.

« Ensuite il y a le souci de ne pas être à la hauteur. »

Elle déglutit, espérant que sa voix ne trahirait pas les émotions qu'elle ressentait. « Je suis sûr que tu seras à la hauteur. »

Il y eu un autre moment d'hésitation avant qu'elle ne le sente bouger sous elle et qu'elle ne se retrouve sur le dos, Edward au dessus la regardant.

« Mais, est ce que tu penses que je pourrais te rendre heureuse jusqu'à la fin de ta vie ? »

Bella essaya d'avaler la boule qui s'était formée dans sa gorge, en vain. A la place, des larmes coulèrent du coin de ses yeux.

Edward se sentit coupable. « Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Je sais que nous avons dit qu'il était trop tôt pour parler mariage, mais Bella… » Il essuya les larmes de son visage. « C'est toi. »

Elle renifla. « Moi ? »

Il lui donna un sourire hésitant. « Je sais que tu n'es sans doute pas prête pour déjà penser à ça, mais… » Il prit une mèche de ses cheveux et joua avec. « Quand nous parlions de mariages et de propositions, c'est toi. »

Il se concentra sur la pointe des cheveux de Bella comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je sais que je ne serais pas capable de te rendre heureux tout le temps. Il y aura des fois où je te mènerais vraiment la vie dure, mais pour le reste, je suis sûr que je pourrais le faire. Enfin, je voudrais avoir la chance d'essayer. » Il la regarda avec incertitude. « C'est seulement si tu me laisses faire. »

Il lui coupa le souffle. Jamais dans un million d'année elle n'aurait pu imaginer qu'Edward Cullen voudrait passer le reste de sa vie avec elle et Bella était aussi stupéfaite qu'il soit si peu sûr de lui quand à sa réponse.

Bella leva les mains et les plaça de chaque côté de son visage. « Mon cerveau vient juste de me laisser tomber. Es tu en train de me demander si je pourrais te donner une chance ? Toi. Edward Cullen. Le gars dont je suis amoureuse depuis toujours et qui peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut ? »

Son sourire s'élargit. « Il n'y a qu'une seule femme que moi je désire. » Ensuite, il leva un sourcil. « Tu es amoureuse de moi depuis toujours ? Alors est ce que ça veut dire que je pourrais avoir une chance ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, feignant l'agacement. « Je ne sais pas. Tu peux être assez lent. »

Sa main glissa le long de sa cuisse. « Je ne dirais pas lent. Méticuleux, oui. Et si je me souviens bien, tu semblais aimer ça. » Ses doigts se trouvèrent de nouveaux à la bordure de ses sous vêtements. Il baissa la tête et déposa un baiser bouche ouverte dans le creux de son cou. « Et tu sais, j'ai la réputation d'être un super génie des sciences, alors j'apprends vite. »

Bella émit un petit rire qui se transforma en gémissement lorsqu'elle sentit les doigts d'Edward passer sous sa culotte. Elle dit, « je pourrais peut être me laisser persuader de te donner une chance. »

Il approcha le bout de son nez de sa poitrine et caressa son mamelon. « Je pense que je pourrais être plus persuasif s'il y avait moins de vêtements pour me barrer la route. »

Elle tira sur le pantalon d'Edward tandis qu'il essayait de lui retirer son Tee-shirt, ce qui n'était pas la chose la plus simple à faire pour eux en même temps. Ils rirent de leur empressement. Bella s'occupa donc de retirer son haut tandis qu'Edward enlevait son pantalon.

Quand elle se baissa pour faire descendre ses sous vêtements, Edward dit, « laisse-moi faire. »

Elle sourit et se pencha en arrière. Edward se rapprocha et prit soin de lui ôter sa lingerie. Quand ce fut fait, il s'assit entre ses jambes, mémorisant chaque courbe et chaque ligne de son corps.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça. »

Il la dévisagea. « Comme quoi ? »

« Comme si c'était la dernière fois. »

Son expression s'adoucie et il se positionna au dessus d'elle. « Ca ne sera pas la dernière fois. » Il déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. « Il se passera certainement un moment avant la prochaine fois et je… je veux juste y aller lentement. »

Elle pressa ses lèvres contre celles d'Edward. « Moi aussi. » Elle réitéra son geste et Edward répondit par le même baiser tranquille.

Ils savourèrent les sensations des lèvres de l'autre, appréciant la douceur et combien chaque baiser créait une sensation croissante de besoin refoulé. Bella passa sa main dans les cheveux d'Edward le tenant en place tandis qu'elle aspirait sa lèvre inférieure. Il laissa échapper un murmure de contentement et posa sa main contre la nuque de Bella, lui retournant le geste. Ils continuèrent leurs échanges : pincer, tirer, sucer.

Il y avait tellement de tendresse dans ses baisers. Il disait qu'il voulait y aller lentement et il semblait vraiment le penser. Bella ressentait la même chose, mais le fait qu'il prenne son temps avait un tout autre effet sur son corps. Il sortit la pointe de sa langue et lui caressa la lèvre inférieure. D'ordinaire Edward aurait forcé la barrière de sa bouche. Au lieu de ça il continua d'étudier ses lèvres, semblant ne pas être pressé de passer à la vitesse supérieure.

Bella tenta de se dominer, mais ensuite, ses mains commencèrent à se balader. Il utilisait le bout de ses doigts pour frôler la peau de ses bras, de ses coudes et de ses poignets. Il répéta ensuite les mêmes mouvements, mémorisant les lignes de ses bras. Les battements de cœur de Bella augmentèrent lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent sa clavicule et descendirent lentement entre ses seins. Sa poitrine se souleva d'anticipation, mais il la contourna et posa sa main sur sa cage thoracique.

A ce moment là, Bella aurait pu le supplier d'enfin entrer sa langue dans sa bouche, mais Edward l'avait retiré et commençait à placer des baisers dans la courbe entre son cou et son épaule. Elle sentit sa langue dessiner des cercles sur sa peau et elle remua de frustration, se demandant pourquoi il ne voulait pas l'embrasser comme ça.

Sa voix fut rauque. « Ce n'est pas juste. »

Il leva la tête et la regarda un moment. « Je veux prendre mon temps. » Sa main glissa de sa cage thoracique jusqu'à sa hanche.

Elle agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux et l'embrassa. « Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'y aller doucement. »

Les yeux d'Edward s'assombrirent. « Je te promets que tu vas aimer ça. »

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire. « Je n'en doute pas, mais je ne peux pas… je veux… »

Il l'embrassa puis lui dit, « moi aussi Bella. C'est juste… je voudrais me souvenir de chaque détail. La façon dont tu ressens les choses. Les bruits que tu fais. Ton goût. »

Il inclina la tête et vint de nouveau caresser la lèvre inférieure de Bella avec sa langue. Elle les entrouvrit et Edward recommença, mais cette fois la langue de Bella entra en contact avec la sienne. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent dans un moment d'incompréhension et ensuite leurs bouches se soudèrent l'une à l'autre. Leurs têtes s'inclinèrent afin d'approfondir le baiser.

Il fallut à Bella tout le contrôle possible, mais elle réussi à maitriser son désir. Son corps réclamait une libération, mais son esprit et son âme avait juste besoin d'Edward autant que lui avait besoin d'elle.

Tandis qu'Edward enregistrait chaque parcelle du corps de Bella avec ses doigts, elle en faisait de même. Elle laissa trainer ses mains de ses larges épaules jusqu'à ses omoplates. Elle aimait comme elles étaient si typiquement masculines. Ses doigts glissèrent plus bas jusque dans son dos, pour finir par se poser sur ses hanches étroites. Elle aimait la façon dont elle les sentait entre ses cuisses. _(T/N : J'ai un peu chaud moi.)_

Bella était en train d'apprécier leurs langoureux, mais délibérés, baisers et caresses. Toutefois, lorsque son corps se rendit compte qu'Edward se tenait entre ses cuisses et la façon dont il était pressé contre son entrée, ses hanches se déplacèrent instinctivement.

Ils gémirent, chacun dans la bouche de l'autre, mais Edward maintint les hanches de Bella en place. « Pas encore. »

« Désolé, c'est juste… je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. »

Il embrassa son épaule et elle le sentit sourire contre sa peau. « Ne t'excuses pas. J'aime vraiment l'idée que tu me veux en toi. »

« Tu ne veux pas être en moi ? »

Il leva brusquement la tête et la regarda. L'expression de Bella était incertaine. « Comment peux-tu en douter ? »

« Ce n'est pas que je pense que tu ne le veux pas. C'est juste… » Elle poussa un profond soupir et dit, « je voudrais que tu ne te retiennes plus. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de lui répondre. « Impatiente, n'est ce pas ? »

Son front se plissa et elle ouvrit la bouche, mais rien ne vint.

Edward avait un bras près de la tête de Bella et il tenait son visage dans son autre main. « Quoi ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs, cherchant quoi dire. Après un moment, elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Ce n'est pas à propos su sexe. Je te veux. »

« Je te veux aussi. »

« Non, pas comme avant. » Elle retira quelques mèches de cheveux qui lui barraient le visage. « Je veux… j'ai besoin de me sentir connectée à toi. Comme si je t'appartenais. »

La main d'Edward dans laquelle il tenait le visage de Bella, glissa jusqu'à sa nuque. Il acquiesça.

Leurs yeux étaient connectés. Edward déplaça ses hanches et Bella souleva les siennes en réponse. Un doux gémissement lui échappa lorsqu'il glissa en elle. Quand ses yeux se fermèrent, Edward lui pressa tendrement le cou elle les rouvrit alors de nouveau pour le regarder.

Il était perdu dans la profondeur et la chaleur de ses yeux. Quand il commença à bouger en elle, son regard se verrouilla sur celui de Bella, ne voulant pas la laisser regarder ailleurs.

Il bougeait avec de profonds coups mesurés. Ses yeux étaient fixés sur elle, observant sa réaction à ses mouvements. Quand il approfondit ses coups de reins la remplissant complètement, elle gémit et agrippa ses biceps. Sa respiration se fit courte et son visage s'enflamma.

Elle souleva les hanches vers lui, en voulant plus. Edward savait ce qu'elle voulait et à la façon dont elle le regarda, ses sentiments tellement visibles sur son visage, il ne pouvait pas l'ignorer. Il souleva légèrement les hanches et plaça ses mains sous elle, sur le bas de son dos. Ensuite il s'enfonça en elle plus profondément.

Le prénom d'Edward sortit de la bouche de Bella et sa respiration était laborieuse. Elle l'entoura de ses jambes et s'accrocha un peu plus à ses bras afin de stabiliser leur rythme.

Il pouvait commencer à sentir ses muscles palpiter autour de lui. Sa tête était renversée sur l'oreiller et ses lèvres étaient entrouvertes, dans un râle de plaisir. C'était trop et pas assez en même temps.

« Bella. » Il lui caressa le visage pour avoir son attention.

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et sa voix fut un souffle rauque. « Je suis tellement proche Edward. »

Il ralentit le mouvement de ses hanches. « Je suis… je ne suis pas encore prêt. »

Son front se plissa de confusion. « Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Je ne suis pas assez… »

Il secoua la tête. « Non, ce n'est pas ça. Je… » Il baissa la tête et posa son front contre celui de Bella. « Je ne suis pas prêt à ce que ça se termine déjà. »

Elle embrassa le côté de sa gorge. « Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? »

Il enfouit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Il y plaça plusieurs baisers bouche ouverte avant de dire, « Je veux être en toi juste un peu plus longtemps. »

Elle enveloppa son corps de ses bras. « Ok. » Elle savait qu'il était proche à la façon dont il tremblait et pourtant il se retenait. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? »

Il acquiesça, lui embrassant l'épaule. « C'est tellement bon. C'est juste… » Il déposa des baisers de son cou puis tout le long de la ligne de sa mâchoire. « Je ne veux pas que ça se termine. »

Elle lui sourit. « Je ne pense pas que nous pouvons rester comme ça toute la nuit. » _(T/N : Pourquoi pas ?)_

Edward lui mordilla le lobe de l'oreille. « Pourquoi pas ? » _(T/N : Bah tu vois il pense comme moi !)_

Bella glissa ses mains jusqu'à ses fesses et les pressa. _(T/N : comme un citron. Citron = Lemon. Ohhhhhhh !)_

Il siffla. « Mon dieu, Bella. Tu sais que je ne vais pas tarder. »

« Ouais, et donc je ne vois pas comment tu pourrais être capable de tenir toute la nuit. » Elle déplaça ses hanches ce qui lui valut un nouveau sifflement d'Edward.

Il mit une main sur sa hanche pour arrêter le mouvement. « Attends. » Il essaya de reprendre le contrôle de sa respiration et après un moment il dit, « Est-ce si mal que je veuille rester en toi le plus longtemps possible ? » _(T/N : Ohhhhhhhh non !)_

« Oui, parce que ça me rend folle. »

« Bella, je ne sais pas dans combien de temps nous pourrons nous revoir à nouveau. » Il baissa la voix. « Je ne veux pas oublier. »

« Tu n'oublieras pas. » Elle l'embrassa. « Et tu agis comme si c'était la dernière fois que tu me faisais l'amour. » Elle hésita avant de poursuivre. « Est-ce que c'est la dernière fois ? »

Il leva brusquement la tête. « Non ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je te ferais l'amour tous les jours jusqu'à la fin de nos vies. » _(T/N : ohhhhhhhhhhh oui !)_

Bella pencha la tête jusqu'à son coup et y souffla un baiser qui arracha un faible grognement à Edward. Elle laissa ses lèvres s'attarder sur sa peau lorsqu'elle dit, « Qu'est ce que quelques semaines de séparation lorsque nous avons le reste de nos vies ? »

« Quelques semaines ? »

Elle lui donna un regard timide. « J'ai pensé que se serait probablement le maximum de temps où nous pourrons être séparés avant de devenir dingue. »

Il rit et ensuite déposa un baiser sur sa tempe. « Alors, nous allons essayer de nous revoir dans quelques semaines, c'est ça ? » _(R/N : C'est pas très très précis ça...)_

Elle acquiesça et recommença à déplacer ses hanches. Edward les maintenait toujours en place, mais cette fois se fut pour mieux enfoncer les siennes.

« Bella ? » Sa voix était rauque.

Elle bégaya. « Ne t'arrêtes pas. »

Ils étaient les yeux dans les yeux, mais Edward dû enterrer son visage dans le creux du cou de Bella. Il était déjà si proche et l'expression sur son visage n'arrangeait pas les choses.

Il passa de nouveau ses mains sous elle afin de la rapprocher de lui et de régler l'angle de ses coups de bassin, ce qui la poussa à resserrer ses cuisses autour de la taille d'Edward.

Sa bouche était très proche de son oreille lorsqu'il dit, « putain, j'adore être en toi. » Ses coups ralentirent mais ils étaient profonds et longs.

« Oh mon dieu. » Après quelques coups de plus, Bella sentit ses muscles se serrer puis trembler autour de lui.

Edward gémit et colla ses hanches à celles de Bella, convulsant à l'intérieur d'elle. Ses mouvements ralentirent.

Finalement, Edward tomba à ses côté, entrainant Bella pour qu'elle se retrouve face à lui. Une fois qu'il eut reprit son souffle, il l'embrassa.

Elle l'embrassa également et demanda, « à qu'elle heure dois-tu partir demain ? »

Il leva la main vers son visage et lui caressa la pommette avec le pouce. « Je dois partir d'ici à 10h00 demain matin. »

Elle acquiesça et après un moment elle dit, « nous devrions probablement dormir un peu, alors. »

« Déjà. » Sa main se posa sur sa hanche. « Donnes moi juste une minute. »

Les yeux de Bella s'élargirent. « Tu n'es pas séreux, n'est ce pas ? »

Il lui donna un petit sourire avant qu'il n'attire son corps contre le sien. Bella eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle sentit sa virilité à demi-éveillé contre son ventre.

« Vraiment ? » Elle voulait le taquiner, mais ne put cacher l'enthousiasme dans sa voix.

Il rit. « J'ai une femme magnifique, nue dans mon lit. Est-ce vraiment surprenant ? »

« J'essaie toujours de m'habituer à être avec toi de cette façon. »

Edward leva la main vers son visage. « J'ai déjà pris l'habitude de t'avoir dans mon lit. »

Elle appuya sa joue contre la paume d'Edward. « Moi, aussi. »

La réalité de leur situation, sur le fait qu'ils n'allaient pas se voir pendant au moins 2 semaines, les frappa enfin tous les deux.

« Edward, » dit Bella, sa voix était rêche.

Il la serra de plus près, passant ses bras autour d'elle. « Je sais Bella. »

Elle se laissa enfermer dans ses bras, ne voulant jamais les quitter. Bella renifla et se fit violence pour ne pas pleurer mais quelques larmes lui échappèrent. « J'ai l'impression que je viens à peine de te retrouver. »

Edward plaça de doux baisers sur le sommet de son crâne. « J'ai toujours été à toi. »

Cette fois un sanglot s'échappa de la gorge de Bella.

Edward resserra son emprise sur elle. « Je suis désolé. »

« Ne t'excuses pas. C'est juste… » Elle renifla et tenta de reculer afin de s'essuyer les yeux, mais Edward ne voulait pas la laisser faire. « Tu me manques déjà. »

« Nous allons nous appeler et nous envoyer des messages. Est-ce que tu as une webcam ? Nous pouvons aller sur Skype. » _(T/N : Quelqu'un pense à ce que je pense ? R/N : Crois-tu être la seule perverse ici Jenn ?)_

« Ok. »

« Avant de partir, je te donnerais tout mes coordonnées. Je te donnerais également les coordonnées de Collin aussi, juste au cas où tu n'arriverais pas à me joindre. »

« Collin ? Ton partenaire ? »

Il lui pressa l'épaule. « Mon stagiaire. »

Elle rit. « Désolée. »

Il lui embrassa le front et resta dans cette position pendant un moment. Ensuite il dit, « si je commence à agir comme un idiot, n'hésites pas à me botter le cul. »

Elle s'écarta et leva les yeux vers lui. « De quoi est ce que tu parles ? »

« Rappelles toi la nuit dernière la façon dont Alice et Kate parlait de mon comportement lorsque je travail. »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Il se pourrait qu'il y ait un peu de vrai dans ce qu'elles ont dit. »

« Eh bien, j'imagine que d'essayer de trouver un remède contre le cancer doit prendre un peu de ton temps. »

Il rit. « C'est vrai, mais… je ne veux pas que ça arrive. J'ai tendance à me perdre dans mon travail et… » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne me cherche pas d'excuses, mais si le travail devient plus agité, je pourrais ne pas être aussi disponible. »

Elle étudia son visage. Il était vraiment inquiet. Bella plaça une main par-dessus celle qu'Edward avait posée sur son visage. « Ne t'inquiètes pas trop. » Elle lui donna un petit sourire avant de dire, « d'ailleurs, j'ai juste à penser à des moyens créatifs pour être sûr de conserver ton attention. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Comme quoi ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel, faisant mine de réfléchir à la question. « Je ne sais pas. Je pensais à quelque chose qui impliquerait la webcam. » _(T/N : Yeeeeeeeees !!!)_

Un sourire menaçait de s'étaler sur les lèvres d'Edward, mais il le retint. « Humm. Devrais-je m'assurer d'être seul ? »

« Probablement. »

La main d'Edward descendit jusqu'à la hanche de Bella à nouveau. « Je ne te mérite pas. » Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Les yeux d'Edward étaient de nouveau braqués sur elle, regardant et mémorisant son visage. Elle était tellement belle et l'amour dans son regard le submergea. Le fait qu'elle ait tellement confiance en lui, qu'elle soit prête à se donner à lui pour toujours, l'étonnait. Il ne pensait pas le mériter, mais il essaierait pour elle.

Il l'avait sur le bout de la langue. Il voulait lui demander de venir avec lui, mais il ne pensait pas le pouvoir. Il voulait lui prouver que leur relation était sérieuse. Il devait retourner faire son travail sérieusement et revenir vers elle, en lui montrant qu'il ne referait pas la même erreur.

Elle écarta une mèche de cheveux de son visage. « A quoi est ce que tu penses ? »

« Toi. »

Elle sourit. « Quoi exactement ? »

Il était à elle. Il lui avait toujours appartenu. Il la poussa afin qu'elle se retrouve allongée sur le dos et quand ce fut le cas, il commença à déposer des baisers de la vallée entre ses seins, jusqu'à son bas ventre.

Bella laissa échapper un souffle fragile. « Edward ? »

Il embrassa la cicatrice en forme de croissant sur sa hanche. « J'étais en train de penser que deux semaines c'est beaucoup pour moi sans te goûter. »

Avant qu'elle ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la bouche d'Edward était sur elle. Bella leva les yeux pour voir sa tête entre ses cuisses. _(T/N : une petite pause chacune-imagine-Edward-entre-ses-cuisses ! Pfiou !!! Allez on y retourne. // R/N : Bah c'est malin, on les a toutes perdues maintenant !)_ Quand sa langue commença à bouger en elle, elle laissa sa tête retomber sur l'oreiller et ferma automatiquement les yeux. La vision d'Edward l'observant lui brulait l'intérieur des paupières et elle savait qu'elle se repasserait cette image pendant qu'ils seraient séparés.

Il prenait de nouveau son temps. Bella était coincée entre le désir que cela ne s'arrête jamais, et le besoin d'une libération. Ses doigts se perdirent dans la chevelure d'Edward et ses hanches se déplaçaient au même rythme que la langue de celui-ci.

Une des mains d'Edward lui maintenait la hanche et l'autre remonta jusqu'à son sein pour le masser.

« Non, attends. » Bella relava le visage d'Edward.

Il la regarda, confus. « Tu n'aimes pas… » _(T/N : qui pourrait ne pas aimer la langue d'Edward ?)_

« Ce n'est pas ça. Je ne veux pas… » Elle l'embrassa, se dégustant elle-même sur ses lèvres. « Je suis tellement proche, mais je te veux en moi. »

Il gémit et se retrouva au dessus de Bella. « Est-ce que tu réalises que j'essaie d'y aller lentement, mais tu rends les choses impossible. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle bougea les hanches et se frotta à lui. « Je pensais pourtant avoir été assez patiente. »

Il glissa en elle et ils gémirent tous les deux. Elle lui saisit les hanches et il ne lui fallut que 3 longs coups avant de sentir les muscles de Bella se resserrer autour de lui.

« Mon dieu, Bella. » Il ralentit le mouvement. « Je veux te faire l'amour. »

Bella était sur le point de protester et de dire que c'est ce qu'il faisait, mais elle ne réussit qu'à sortit un gémissement sourd quand il posa sa bouche sur un de ses seins. Il mordilla et lécha l'un puis l'autre. A chaque fois qu'il déplaçait sa bouche, il se déplaçait à l'intérieur d'elle. C'était une exquise torture pour Bella, mais elle était plus que disposé à l'endurer. _(T/N : tu m'étonnes !! Qui vote pour la torture ? *lève les deux bras bien haut* R/N : Les bras, les pieds et les cheveux –si si c'est possible-)_

Edward s'évertuait à les emmener au bord de l'extase pour ensuite faire demi tour, déterminé comme au début à profiter au maximum de leur temps ensemble. Quand Edward se sentait lui-même trop proche, il ralentissait le rythme et commençait à murmurer à l'oreille de Bella.

Ils ne savaient pas combien de temps ils avaient gardé ce rythme, peu soucieux de l'heure tardive. A un moment donné, Edward cessa de bouger et ils contentèrent simplement d'échanger des baisers.

Finalement, la voix d'Edward se tendit et ses paroles se firent moins prudentes. Il lui attrapa le genou et lui enroula la jambe autour de sa taille puis s'enfonça en elle avec des coups fermes, ajustant ses hanches.

Quand les muscles de Bella se serrèrent autour de lui, Edward agrippa les draps de chaque côté de la tête de Bella et s'effondra sur elle. Leurs respirations étaient instables et ils s'embrassèrent encore jusqu'à ce qu'Edward se glisse à ses côtés.

Ils s'endormirent peu de temps après, lové, avec un des bras d'Edward autour de la taille de Bella.

* * *

*** FIN DE CHAPITRE***

* * *

**T/N : Alors ? Heureuses ? Qu'attendez-vous du dernier chapitre ? **

**Bonne nouvelle, en plus du dernier chapitre, il y aura probablement un épilogue et quelques bonus en plus.**

**Sinon, pour celles qui sont intéressées pour lire les OS en compétition pour le concours et pouvoir voter à partir du 8 novembre en toute connaissance de cause, on vous donne le lien de la communauté : http : // www . fanfiction . net / community / Edward_Bella_une_rencontre_une_nuit / 74561/ (supprimer les espaces). Une fois sur la page, choisissez 'Rated M' et cliquez sur 'Subscribe' pour recevoir les alerts dès qu'un nouvel OS est publié. Bonne lecture et à bientôt !**


	25. Un Long Moment Part 1

**Traduction : NOUS TROIS !**

**T/N**** : Revoilà MBBF ! Voici la première partie du dernier chapitre. La deuxième partie est déjà publiée et en cours de traduction. L'épilogue a également été publié ce matin. On s'y met dès la fin de la traduction de la partie 2.**

**Enjoy !

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21**

**UN LONG MOMENT**

**1ère partie

* * *

**

De la playlist _Beautiful_ d'Edward

_The only thing I'll ever ask of you_

_You've got to promise not to stop when I say when_

"Everlong" by Foo Fighters

Huit semaines.

Huit semaines depuis qu'il l'avait laissée à l'aéroport.

Le temps passait différemment au laboratoire.

Il remua quelques papiers et sortit des données obtenues le matin. Ces derniers temps, les résultats n'avaient pas été satisfaisants, mais avec ceux de ce matin, les choses s'arrangeaient. Edward compara deux fois les chiffres sur le papier avec les chiffres qu'il avait sur l'écran.

Quand il leva les yeux, son écran affichait des photos de lui et Bella au mariage d'Alice. Le photographe avait pris une photo par surprise. Edward se rappela comment Bella avait sursauté lorsqu'il était apparu derrière elle et avait posé ses lèvres dans le creux de son cou. Elle avait rougi quand il lui avait dit les choses qu'il pourrait lui faire en étant derrière elle. _(T/N : pfiou ça commence bien, lol)_

Edward posa sa main sur la bouche. Il devait appeler Bella à 10h. Il regarda l'horloge sur le mur et jura après lui-même car il était déjà midi.

Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et appela Bella. Il arriva directement sur sa messagerie.

Il laissa un court message et raccrocha.

Ces dernières semaines, les appels entre eux subissaient également les méfaits du décalage horaire. Le temps était suspendu dans le laboratoire et il oubliait toujours les heures auxquelles il devait appeler. Edward était sur le point de rappeler quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

« Entrez, » dit-il. Il arrêta la musique puis éteint son ordinateur.

Son interne Collin passa la tête par la porte. « Foo Fighters ? »

Edward acquiesça. « Quoi de neuf ? »

Collin s'éclaircit la voix. « Je vais me chercher quelque chose à manger. Tu veux que je te ramène quelque chose ? »

Edward secoua la tête. « Non, ça va. » Puis il regarda de nouveau l'heure et jura. « Je dois aller parler au Dr. Prusiner des données de ce matin. »

Collin acquiesça. « Je peux y aller si tu veux. »

Edward fit un signe de la main. « Non. Après, nous avons une conférence téléphonique avec le CDC_. _» _(T/N : CDC signifie __**Centers for Disease Control and Prevention**__ soit « centres de contrôle et de prévention des maladies ». Ces centres forment ensemble la principale agence gouvernementale __américaine__ en matière de protection de la __santé publique__ et de __sécurité__ publique… merci wikipedia ^^)_

Collin fit une grimace.

Edward sourit. Il n'avait pas beaucoup souri ces derniers temps. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'es pas obligé d'y assister. »

Son visage se détendit. « Merci. » Collin hésita avant de demander, « As-tu réussi à joindre Bella ? »

Edward se leva de sa chaise et s'étira. « Non. » Puis il commença à rassembler ses affaires.

« Elle semblait très triste de ne pas avoir pu te joindre. »

Edward leva la tête. « Comment ça ? »

Collin fit attention avant de dire, « Je. . . Je lui ai parlé ce matin. »

Edward le fixa intensément. « Ce matin ? »

Il déglutit difficilement avant de répondre, « Pendant que tu faisais le test ELISA. » _(T/N : La technique ELISA est utilisée pour l'essai de molécules ou pour des recherches sérologiques)._

Edward lança la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Il n'y a pas de réseau dans la pièce où il y a la machine ELISA. Il massa son front et demanda d'un ton fatigué « A-t-elle rappelé ? »

« Non. » Collin ne voulait pas le lui dire mais il savait qu'il ferait mieux de le faire alors il ajouta « Mais elle était sur Skype ce matin. »

Il regarda de nouveau l'ordinateur qui était déjà éteint. « Combien de temps est-elle restée connectée ? »

Collin fit une nouvelle grimace.

« Combien de temps, Colin ? »

Il laissa échapper un petit sourire. « Une demi-heure. »

Il jura et passa la main dans ses cheveux.

« Peut-être que tu peux réessayer. Elle a dit qu'elle serait chez elle aujourd'hui. » Ce fut la chose à ne pas dire.

L'expression sur le visage d'Edward était un mélange de colère et de peine.

Collin leva les mains. « Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste. . . »

L'expression d'Edward se détendit et fut remplacée par une expression de résignation. « C'est assez triste que mon interne en sache plus sur ma petite amie que moi. »

« Non, Edward. Je fais juste passer le message. »

Edward fit un signe de la main. « Je sais. C'est juste que. . . » Il regarda de nouveau l'ordinateur _(T/N : ben arête de le regarder et fais quelque chose, R/N : PRONTO !),_ voulant le redémarrer pour voir le visage de Bella en fond d'écran.

« Pourquoi tu ne l'appellerais pas? Tu as quelques minutes devant toi. »

Edward regarda Collin puis de nouveau son ordinateur. Puis il prit le téléphone et le garda dans la main. Il était sur le point d'appeler Bella quand le téléphone de son bureau sonna. _(R/N : Raaaaah !)_

Edward grogna et remit le téléphone dans sa poche. « Dis à Heidi que j'arrive. » Puis, il laissa Collin.

Collin répondit au téléphone en étant pratiquement sûr qu'il s'agissait de l'assistante du Dr. Pruisner qui voulait savoir si Edward était prêt avec les résultats. Collin lui répondit qu'il arrivait puis raccrocha. _(T/N : sympa la conversation ^^)_

Il sortit du bureau d'Edward et referma la porte derrière lui. Les autres internes étaient particulièrement curieux surtout depuis qu'il savait à quel point la petite amie d'Edward était sexy.

« Hé mec, tu lui as encore parlé ? » demanda Max.

« Non. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'elle portait ce matin quand tu lui as parlé ? » demanda Riley, un autre interne.

« Des vêtements. » _(T/N : bien joué Collin ^^)_

Max et Riley grognèrent.

« C'est juste que techniquement, elle portrait des vêtements alors passez à autre chose » ajouta Collin.

Riley ajouta « Je ne sais pas. J'ai entendu dire qu'elle avait un décolleté très intéressant. »

Collin se retourna vers l'interne le plus jeune. « Ne parle pas de la copine d'Edward comme ça. »

« Oh allez. Comment il a réussi à avoir une fille comme ça ? » lança Riley.

Collin le fixa intensément ce qui fit reculer Riley d'un pas. « Edward Cullen est un putain de génie » il s'arrêta, regarda Riley puis Max, « il a réussi à avoir une fille comme elle parce que contrairement à vous deux, Edward Cullen mérite quelqu'un comme elle. » _(T/N : bien dit !!! et nous on ne mérite pas un homme comme Edward ? ^^)_

Riley secoua la tête et s'éloigna.

Collin se retourna pour partir mais Max le suivit.

« Je suis désolé. Je ne voulais pas manquer de respect » dit Max.

« Peu importe » répondit Collin, en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Max continua à le suivre. « Alors, est-ce qu'Edward va partir ? »

Collin se dirigea vers la cafétéria. « Non. »

« Je pensais… »

« Et bien, tu avais tort. »

Ils marchèrent ensemble en silence. Riley était un idiot et là seule raison expliquant sa présence ici était sa relation avec Victoria. Apparemment, elle et Edward étaient de bons amis et elle lui avait demandé un service. Selon Collin, Edward n'aurait pas du accepter Riley dans le laboratoire mais il n'allait pas revenir sur sa décision.

Max avait fait sa place dans le laboratoire grâce à son travail. Il était brillant et travailleur ce qui était important pour supporter Edward en ce moment. Dommage que Max ne soit pas arrivé avant l'épisode de Bella car tout ceci aurait été beaucoup plus facile.

Max demanda, « Dr. Pruisner va le laisser aller voir sa copine, n'est-ce pas ? »

Collin avait une expression concernée sur son visage. « Pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je pense que ce serait bien qu'on fasse une pause quelque temps. »

Collin ne put s'empêcher de rire. Edward avait été difficile à supporter ces derniers temps. Sa musique était une bonne façon de juger de son humeur. A son arrivée, il y avait eu tout d'abord des morceaux de musique classique qu'il avait lui-même écrits puis MGMT d'_Electric__ Feel_. Edward avait même mis une photo de Dexter, le personnage de dessin animé dans son bureau, ce qui était vraiment bizarre parce qu'Edward ne ressemblait pas du tout à Dexter. _(T/N : ils ne s'imaginent pas ce que représente Dexter pour Eddy ^^)_

« Il ne va pas si mal que ça » dit Collin.

« C'est vrai. Il a recommence à jouer de la musique dans son bureau. »

Collin grimaça. Il n'avait pas réalisé que les autres avaient également compris que la musique que mettait Edward était fonction de son humeur. _(T/N: ben faut pas être Einstein non plus pour comprendre ça, moi personnellement la musique que je mets est fonction de mon humeur. Pas vous ? ^^) _Edward n'avait pas joué de musique depuis deux semaines. Pas de musique était mauvais signe.

« Alors vous avez remarqué ? » demanda Collin.

Il acquiesça. « Je sais qu'il ne faut pas aller dans son bureau s'il y a _Smashing Pumpkins_. C'est dommage que Riley n'ait pas encore compris ça. »

Ils échangèrent tous les deux un petit sourire puis se mirent à rigoler. Bien. Il n'était pas comme Riley.

Ils entrèrent dans la cafétéria et prirent des sandwiches.

« On retourne au labo ? » demanda Max.

Collin secoua la tête. « Edward va être avec le Dr. Pruisner pendant un bon moment. »

Ils s'assirent et mangèrent leur repas. Enfin, Collin mangea pendant que Max fit presque que parler.

« Est-ce vrai que nous sommes tous invités chez Edward vendredi soir pour une fête ? » demanda Max.

Collin secoua la tête et avala sa bouchée. « Oui mais ce n'est pas chez lui. Il a emménagé chez sa sœur. Elle et son mari ont acheté une maison. »

« Alors, Edward vit chez sa sœur maintenant ? »

« Pas exactement. Il a dit que sa sœur et son mari avaient acheté une maison avec une annexe pour les invités sur la propriété. Je pense qu'il a emménagé dans cette annexe. »

« C'est cool, il n'y a pas pire que de vivre dans des chambres universitaires. »

« Ouais. » Edward avait vécu dans le même bâtiment que Collin.

« Alors, est-ce qu'Edward a d'autres sœurs ? » demanda Max. _(T/N : ah ah, il est intéressé le coquin ^^)_

Collin rigola. « Non, juste une qui est mariée. »

« C'est un détail. » Max mit la moitié de son sandwich dans la mouche.

Collin secoua la tête. « Très joli. Et tu te demandes pourquoi tu n'as pas de petite amie. »

Max s'arrêta de mâcher et demanda « Quoi ? »

Collin rit. « Allez. On devrait y retourner. »

Max avala le reste de son sandwich pendant qu'ils marchèrent en direction du laboratoire.

Quand ils arrivèrent là-bas, Riley se mit à courir vers eux. « Merde, les gars. Les choses vont mal. »

Collin leva un sourcil. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Dr. Pruisner est énervé. Edward. . . » Il jeta un œil par dessus son épaule. « Il est dans son bureau mais la porte est fermée. » Il commença à chuchoter. « J'ai entendu que le CDC voulait qu'il aille à Atlanta cette semaine. »

Max sourit. « Mais c'est bien, non ? »

Collin lui adressa un petit sourire. « Ouais. C'est bien. »

Riley ouvrit grand les yeux. « Il va au CDC? Avec qui va-t-il y aller? »

Collin secoua la tête. « Ecoute, nous ne sommes sûrs de rien encore. Calme-toi. »

Il s'éloigna et se dirigea vers le bureau d'Edward. Il l'entendit avant même d'atteindre la porte.

_Smashing Pumpkins_.

Collin fit demi-tour et décida de revenir quand la chanson serait finie.

Cela signifiait qu'il y avait du vrai dans ce que Riley avait dit. Edward avait travaillé si dur pour être au top dans ses recherches, c'était normal que CDC soit si intéressé.

Mais Collin était le seul à savoir pourquoi Edward travaillait si dur.

Il ne le faisait ni pour le CDC ni pour le Dr. Pruisner.

La raison était à Seattle et attendait d'avoir des nouvelles d'Edward.

Collin laissa échapper un soupir frustré et décida qu'il devait agir comme un homme et aller voir Edward. Il irait lui parler face à face puis l'aiderait à analyser la situation.

* * * * *

Emmett était un homme simple. Si quelque chose devait être réparé, il analysait les dommages, cherchait les outils nécessaires puis réparait. Il n'y avait rien qu'Emmett ne pouvait réparer.

Mais pour la première fois de sa vie, il ne pouvait pas arranger ça.

C'était différent de la dernière fois. La dernière fois Bella semblait aller bien, mais quelque chose n'allait pas si bien que ça. Il n'avait pas su ce que c'était mais maintenant qu'il savait tout s'expliquait.

Cette fois, même si Bella essayait de garder une expression détendue, il était clair qu'elle n'était pas heureuse. Elle n'avait pas pleuré ou n'était pas allée se cacher dans sa chambre. En fait, elle se comportait normalement. Avant elle essayait de cacher qu'elle n'était pas heureuse, maintenant elle ne le cachait plus.

Au début, elle semblait aller bien après le départ d'Edward. Ils se parlaient tout le temps et quand Emmett allait se coucher il voyait de la lumière à travers la porte de la chambre de Bella, comprenant ainsi qu'elle parlait avec Edward.

Mais alors que les jours passaient, elle devenait anxieuse et avait la tête ailleurs. Puis, lorsqu'Edward lui avait annoncé qu'il allait lui rendre visite, son corps semblait en feu.

Puis il y eut un événement de dernière minute au laboratoire. Emmett n'était toujours pas sûr de ce qui s'était passé.

Le fait est que Bella n'était plus la même depuis ce moment-là.

Elle ne s'isolait pas tant que ça et passait du temps avec lui et Rosalie mais elle était en mode « autopilote ». Elle pouvait disparaitre toute la journée sans qu'il sache où elle était. Elle avait également arrêté de travailler à la bibliothèque mais ne s'était pas encore décidée sur un boulot.

Il essayait de lui parler de sa situation professionnelle mais tout ce qu'elle était capable de dire c'était qu'elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle voulait faire exactement. Il avait l'impression qu'elle ne parlait pas seulement de son choix de carrière.

Emmett suspectait qu'elle restait aussi loin de la maison parce que Rosalie avait emménagé avec eux et peut être qu'elle ne se sentait plus très à l'aise avec eux. _(R/N : roooo quelle drôle d'idée, je ne vois pas ce que pourraient faire Emmett et Rosalie qui mettrait Bella mal à l'aise, c'est pas leur genre ^^)_ Il en avait parlé avec Rosalie et elle avait fait la remarque que Bella ne voulait probablement pas avoir tout le temps sous les yeux ce qu'elle n'avait pas. _(T/N : Elle va lui faire du bien intellectuellement Rosie je crois :/)_

Il se demandait ce qu'il se passait avec Edward. Plusieurs fois il avait voulu l'appeler et lui demander ce qui lui arrivait, mais Rosalie l'avait arrêté. Elle lui disait qu'ils avaient besoin de régler leurs problèmes seuls et qu'il ne devrait pas s'en mêler.

Elle avait bien sûr raison mais ça lui faisait quand même du mal de voir sa sœur dans cet état.

Emmett resta assis dans sa voiture un moment. Il vit celle de Bella garée devant également. Elle était à la maison cette fois. Il espérait qu'aujourd'hui était une meilleure journée.

Il y a deux jours, quand ils dînaient ensemble, Emmett avait essayé de l'insérer dans la conversation. Il avait réussi pendant un moment, mais seulement quand on lui posait une question. Après le dîner, ils avaient décidé de regarder un film. Juste avant qu'il ne commence, elle avait changé d'avis et était sortie courir. Il s'était inquiété quand il remarqua qu'à la fin du film, elle n'était toujours pas rentrée. Il avait vérifié sa chambre et il y avait une note expliquant qu'elle dormait chez Angela.

Il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu blessé. Pourquoi l'évitait-elle ?

Emmett se frotta les yeux avec la paume de ses mains et sortit de sa voiture. Il entra dans la maison qui était emplie de l'odeur délicieuse d'un rôti. Il sentit immédiatement l'espoir que Bella allait mieux.

Quand il pénétra dans la cuisine, une grande blonde ressemblant à la parfaite femme au foyer moderne était penchée sur le four, goûtant la sauce.

« Oh, je pensais... » _(R/N : depuis quand Emmett pense… ? ^^)_

Rosalie leva une main. « Ne t'inquiète pas. Elle a commencé le dîner, et puis elle m'a dit quoi faire. Elle est dans le garage. »

Il s'avança vers la porte qui menait au garage. « Le garage ? Lessive ? » _(T/N : Emmett ? Phrase ? R/N : ah là ça ressemble plus à du Emmett ^^)_

"Non, elle est en train de tabasser le sac de frappe. »

Un grand sourire se dessina sur son visage. « Ça c'est ma sœur. » Emmett préférait largement la Bella qui se bat plutôt que celle qui pleurniche. _(R/N : moi aussi !!! Pour un Edward, moi je me battrais !! ^^)_

Rosalie secoua la tête. « Je ne serais pas si excitée à ta place. _Smashing Pumkins_ est à fond. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « C'est excellent ! »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Je pensais que tu avais dit que... »

« Oui. Mais ça veut aussi dire qu'elle ne se morfond plus. »

« Oh. » Elle lui sourit, mais son sourire disparut rapidement. « Il n'était toujours pas là ce matin quand elle s'est connectée. »

Emmett serra les dents, mais essaya de rester calme. « Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce que qui se passe avec lui ? »

Rosalie essuya ses mains sur une serviette. « Alice dit qu'il passe tout son temps au labo. Elle ne pense même pas qu'il ait été à la maison de tout le weekend. »

« Quoi ? Il vit au labo maintenant ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il y va très tôt le matin et rentre très tard. Il ne traine pas à rien faire. Il travaille vraiment dur tout le temps. »

Emmett se gratta la tête. « Il doit bien manger et dormir. Je veux dire, il a besoin de faire des pauses de temps en temps non ? »

« C'est ce que tu crois. » Rosalie se tourna vers la porte pour vérifier qu'elle était toujours fermée. « Alice a dit qu'il n'allait pas très bien non plus. »

Il se frotta le front. « Bon alors, bon sang mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe avec eux ? Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi il n'est pas venu quand il a dit qu'il le ferait. »

« C'était à cause de son travail. »

« Je sais ça, mais il avait même son billet d'avion. »

Rosalie soupira. « D'après ce que je sais de Bella et Alice, quand il était censé être là, il y a eu un problème avec des données du labo. Alice a dit qu'il avait passé tout le weekend au labo. »

Il secoua la tête. « Peu importe. Je vais voir Bella. » Il marcha vers Rosalie et l'embrassa avant de se diriger vers le garage.

Bella lui tournait le dos quand il ouvrit la porte et entra dans le garage. A la place de _Smashing Pumpkins_, elle écoutait _Incubus_. Ce qui signifiait que c'était sans danger. Il attendit que _Circles_ s'arrête et regarda Bella pendant qu'elle balançait une série de coup de poings. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire à la pensée que si Edward était là, il s'en prendrait plein la figure. _(R/N : et ce serait bien mérité !! qu'il sorte de son labo, non mais !! )_

Quand la chanson finit, le mélodieux son d'une guitare emplie la pièce et _I Miss You_ retentit.

Bella s'arrêta. Ses sourcils se froncèrent et elle resta debout face au sac de frappe. Emmett pensa que la musique mielleuse l'avait déconcentrée pendant un moment, mais Bella soupira comme si elle était complètement résignée. Puis, elle enlaça le sac. _(T/N : Ah ouais ? Carrément ? C'est ce qui s'appelle être en manque... R/N : si elle préfère son sac de frappe, je peux avoir Eddy moi ? XD)_

Emmett coupa la musique et avança vers elle. « Bella ? »

Elle se redressa rapidement. « Emmett ? Depuis combien de temps tu es là ? »

« Assez longtemps, Bella. » Il fit un pas de plus vers elle, attristé par l'expression fatiguée de son visage. Il tendit ses bras.

Elle hésita avant de se jeter dedans.

« Il n'était pas là. »

« Je sais. Rosie me l'a dit. »

« Je sais qu'il est occupé au boulot, mais... » Elle se frotta le front. « Bon Dieu, j'ai envie de lui mettre une raclée. »

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu devrais. Il le mérite. »

Elle resta dans les bras de son frère.

Dans le but de la distraire, il demanda, « Comment c'était Miami ? Et maman ? »

« Bien. L'entretien s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais et maman... est maman. Elle et Phil vont bien. »

« C'est cool. Est-ce que tu crois que tu vas accepter le boulot ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'attends toujours des nouvelles de celui de New York. »

« Lequel tu penses accepter ? »

Elle s'écarta d'Emmett et leva les yeux vers lui. « Je n'ai eu aucune nouvelle de l'un ou l'autre. N'est-ce pas un peu prématuré de penser que je vais décrocher les deux ? »

« Tu as celui ici. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Ouais, mais c'était un coup de chance. »

« Pas du tout. Et tu le sais. Ils auraient tous de la chance de t'avoir parmi eux. »

« Je suppose. »

Il hésita avant de demander, « Est-ce que tu en as parlé à Edward ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Il ne sait pas que tu vas peut-être déménager à l'autre bout du pays ? »

« Rien n'est sûr. »

« Bella, tu dois lui dire. »

Elle leva les bras. « Quand Emmett ? Il n'est jamais disponible. Je pourrais probablement lui envoyer un mail mais ça ne se fait pas, si ? »

Il y réfléchit pendant une minute. « Non. » _(T/N : Une minute pour ça ??)_

« C'est juste que... j'ai l'impression que si je pourrais juste lui parler, j'aurais une idée de ce qu'il se passe. S'il... tient encore à moi. »

« Il tient encore à toi, Bella. Il est juste... tellement occupé. » Même pour lui, l'excuse semblait pathétique.

« Je sais. » Elle se sentait coupable. « Son travail est tellement important et j'essaye d'être compréhensive. »

« Mais ? »

Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Je... je ne sais pas ce que je peux faire de plus. »

Il prit le visage de sa sœur en coupe. « Ça va s'arranger. »

Elle se recula et reporta son attention au sac de frappe. « Tu n'en sais rien. »

Emmett alla derrière le sac pour la voir. « Si. C'est juste un petit problème temporaire. Une fois que les choses seront calmées... »

Bella frappa le sac. « Ça ne va jamais se calmer. Ses recherches sont trop importantes. Une fois que j'aurais décidé où je veux bosser, je vais devoir déménager, trouver un appart... »

« C'est ce qui s'appelle grandir. Avancer et... »

Elle leva sa jambe pour donner un coup de pied.

Emmett se raidit et serra un peu plus le punching-bag. « Je sais que tu ne veux pas entendre ça, mais peut-être que... »

Bella envoya un direct suivi d'un uppercut.

« Ok. » Emmett recula, comprenant. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux faire, Bella ? »

Elle s'arrêta et leva les yeux vers lui confuse. Sa respiration était saccadée. « Quoi ? »

« Oublis le boulot pendant un moment. Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ? »

Elle regarda ailleurs. « Je... »

Emmet vint lui faire face. « C'est bon. Tu peux le dire. »

Elle regarda son frère, sentant ses yeux se mouiller. Au bout d'une minute, elle finit par dire, « Je veux être avec Edward. »

« Alors vas-y. »

Elle leva les yeux. « Ce n'est pas si simple. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » _(T/N : Ouais, pourquoi pas hein ? Moi aussi je veux être avec Edward... ! Ok je sors...)_

« Le boulot. »

« Je t'ai dit d'oublier le boulot pendant un moment. »

Elle remua mal à l'aise. « Je ne sais même pas s'il veut encore de moi. »

Cette fois, ce fut Emmett qui leva les yeux. « Vraiment ? Est-ce qu'on va reparler de ça ? »

Bella ouvrit la bouche, mais rien n'en sortir. Il avait raison. « Non. C'est jute... Je ne lui ai pas parlé depuis un moment, alors je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. »

« Disons, au hasard, que l'idée que vous passiez plus de temps ensemble lui est plutôt agréable, » il lui sourit et elle ne put s'empêcher de le lui rendre. « Quoi d'autre te retient ? »

Elle joua avec ses gants.

Il l'arrêta en posant ses mains sur les siennes. « Allez, Bella. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a d'autre ? »

Sa voix se brisa. « J'ai peur. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Peur ? Pourquoi ? Tu n'es plus inquiète au sujet d'Edward quand même ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Un peu. Je ne sais pas. » Elle se retourna et retira le velcro de ses gants.

Emmet la suivit et posa une main sur son épaule. Il la tira pour qu'elle le regarde. « Alors, qu'est-ce qui t'effraie ? »

Elle garda ses yeux au sol. « Je... je veux aller le voir. »

Emmett attendit qu'elle continue.

Elle prit une grande inspiration puis expira. « C'est comme la première fois qu'il est parti. J'avais essayé n'importe quoi pour rester en contact avec lui. Il m'ignorait et peu importe combien de fois je l'appelais ou lui envoyais un mail, il ne répondait jamais. » Elle essaya de retenir ses larmes. « Ça fait plus mal cette fois parce que je sais qu'il ne m'évite pas, il est juste... trop occupé. Je me suis dit que si j'allais le voir, je pourrais au moins voir si les choses ont changé. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça a l'air d'être un bon plan. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Tu penses que je devrais... »

« Quoi ? Allez le voir ? Je suis étonné que tu ne l'es pas fait avant. »

Son expression s'attrista et des larmes coulèrent.

Emmett cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Avait-il dit quelque chose de mal ? Il réfléchit à ce qu'il venait de dire et n'y retrouvait rien d'offensant. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Elle regarda son frère, une grosse larme coula sur le bord de son visage. « Juste comme ça ? Je pensais que tu n'aimerais pas l'idée. »

Il ne comprenait pas. « Pourquoi ça ? »

Elle essaya de se calmer et après un moment, elle dit, « Parce que je vais devoir partir. Je ne pensais pas que tu aimerais ça. »

Il lui sourit. « Bien sûr que ça ne m'enchante pas, mais si c'est ce que tu veux, je t'aiderais. »

De nouvelles larmes s'échappèrent. « Emmett ! » Elle jeta ses bras autour de lui.

Il la rattrapa, surpris par cet élan d'affection. « Mon ange, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu es bouleversée. Est-ce que je peux t'aider ? Je te promets qu'on va régler ça. »

Elle sanglota encore, bouleversée par les mots de son frère. _(T/N : Awww ! J'adore. Ils sont trop mimi !^^)_

Il la tint plus fort, pas certain de quoi faire.

Au bout d'un moment, les sanglots de Bella s'arrêtèrent. Elle avait toujours des larmes plein les yeux mais elle s'écarta pour le regarder. « Je ne veux pas que tu penses que je choisis Edward à ta place. Tu as toujours été là pour moi et... » Elle essuya les larmes de son visage. « Tu es mon frère. »

« Oh, Bella. » Il la reprit dans ses bras et la serra très fort. « Mon dieu, est-ce que tu es en train de dire que tu restais là à cause de moi ? »

« Aussi parce que j'ai peur. »

Il recula. Ses yeux aussi étaient humides. « Tu n'as aucune raison d'avoir peur. Je suis sûr qu'à la minute où il va poser les yeux sur toi, Edward va se casser la figure dans sa hâte pour te rejoindre. »

Elle sourit.

Il continua, « En fait, je suis même sûr qu'une fois qu'il te verra, il ne laissera jamais partir. »

Son sourire s'agrandit, mais elle ne put empêcher de nouvelles larmes de couler, cette fois pour une autre raison.

« Est-ce que j'aime l'idée de perdre ma sœur ? Bien sûr que non. Mais ce n'est pas à propos de moi et si ça signifie que tu seras heureuse, alors je t'aiderais à l'atteindre. » Il retint lui aussi ses larmes. « Et si Cullen n'a pas le bon sens de tomber à genoux quand il te verra, alors je lui botterais les fesses personnellement. »

Elle rit et enroula ses bras autour de son cou et murmura, « Merci. »

Il recula. « Non. Pas avant qu'on est fait en sorte que tu ais ce que tu veux. »

Elle rit encore. Puis, quand elle comprit qu'elle allait bientôt revoir Edward, son visage s'éblouit. « Merde. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ? Est-ce que je dois l'appeler et lui dire que je vais venir ? Où est-ce que je vais rester ? Quand je dois y aller ? »

Elle entendit quelqu'un s'éclaircir la gorge. Ils levèrent les yeux pour voir Rosalie dans l'embrasure de la porte. « Je peux peut-être t'aider à ce niveau là. »

Bella sourit. Puis elle se jeta vers elle pour la serrer dans ses bras.

Rosalie lui rendit son étreinte, mais la repoussa immédiatement. « Ugh. Tu as besoin d'une douche. » _(R/N : sympa cette Rosalie mdr)_

« Oh ! Je suis désolée. C'est vrai. Je vais aller prendre une douche. Mais qu'est-ce qu'on va... »

Rosalie leva une main. « D'abord la douche. On appellera Alice et on arrangera les choses après. »

« Ok. » Elle courut hors du garage et monta les escaliers, trébuchant sur deux marches.

Emmett ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Mon Dieu, elle est si heureuse qu'elle en devient maladroite. »

Rosalie lui lança un regarde de braise.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. « Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? »

Elle s'avança vers lui, gardant leur regard ancrés l'un dans l'autre. « Je suis tellement en chaleur pour toi là maintenant. »

Il sourit. « Vraiment ? Ne l'es-tu pas toujours ? »

Elle sourit. « Tous les hommes n'accepteraient pas de changer pour rendre leur sœur heureuse. »

Il frotta sa nuque. « Oh. Tu as vu ça ? »

Elle hocha la tête et passa une main sur son torse. « Emmett Swan, je suis impatiente de porter tes enfants. »

Il rit. « Nous devrions d'abord nous entraîner. Tu sais, juste pour être sûrs que nous avons la bonne technique. »

« Bien d'accord. » Elle couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne et ferma la porte.

« Dans le garage, Rosie ? »

Elle le poussa vers la machine à laver contre le mur. « Je ne vais pas tenir jusqu'à l'étage. »

Il secoua la tête. « D'accord. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » Il la souleva et la plaça sur la machine à laver, s'installant entre ses cuisses.

Rosalie rit mais fut rapidement réduite au silence par la bouche d'Emmett sur la sienne.

* * * * *

C'était fait.

Comme elle l'avait dit, Rosalie l'aida. Elle et Alice avaient tout prévu et tout ce que Bella avait à faire était de venir.

Elle avait espéré parler à Edward le matin au sujet de leur situation et de ses potentiels offres d'emplois, mais à la place elle avait eut Collin.

Encore.

C'était un gentil garçon et à chaque fois qu'elle lui parlait il était amical et amusant.

Mais ce n'était pas Edward.

Collin lui avait dit comment les choses allaient au labo et d'après ce qu'elle avait compris, le CDC avait été très exigeant avec Edward. Elle se sentit un peu désolée pour lui, mais pas tant que ça. Elle avait également beaucoup de ressentiment.

Edward l'avait prévenue que quand il travaillait, il était quelqu'un d'autre. Elle pensait avoir compris ça, mais maintenant, après presque deux mois sans l'avoir vu, elle le croyait vraiment.

Maintenant, avec la perspective de le revoir, Bella était envahie de différentes émotions. En premier et le plus important était qu'elle avait hâte de le voir. Cependant, il persistait un peu de douleur et de déception.

Elle essayait de ne pas se laisser submergée, sachant à quel point son travail était important, mais une petite partie d'elle avait espéré qu'Edward la ferait passer en premier. _Les_ ferait passer en premier.

Bella secoua la tête, éclaircissant ses pensées. C'était trop simple de se complaindre dans ce que ça aurait pu être. Elle devait se focaliser sur le présent.

Elle passa en revu ce qu'elle devait amener et regarda dans ses placards et tiroirs. Alice et Rosalie avaient essayé de faire des suggestions, mais elle n'avait pas suivi leurs conseils. Elle savait ce qu'aimait Edward et ce qui le rendait fou. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'aide à ce niveau.

Bella n'était pas sûre de ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle verrait Edward. Elle espérait qu'il serait réceptif mais n'en était pas complètement sûre. Emmett lui avait dit qu'elle ne devait pas douter de lui, mais c'était facile pour lui. Rosalie avait emménagé et ils étaient tout le temps ensembles. C'était facile d'être rassuré sur ce qu'on avait déjà.

Elle avait de la musique de fond pendant qu'elle faisait ses bagages, mais quand _Pretty Handsome Awkward_ commença, elle monta le volume et se rappela de douces mains qui effleuraient ses phalanges.

Elle était sûre d'elle.

Comme Jacob avait dit qu'elle méritait qu'on se batte pour elle.

Edward méritait qu'on se batte pour lui. _(R/N : ohhh ouiiiiiiiiiii ^^)_

Edward ne prit même pas la peine d'allumer toutes les lumières du bungalow qui servaient de maison d'invité. Le vol lui avait déjà paru interminable et il avait en plus fallut que la correspondance soit retardée. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait, c'était rentrer à la maison.

Mais une fois qu'il y fut enfin, la maison n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il voulait.

Bella.

Il se traina dans le noir, jusqu'à sa chambre. Il ouvrit la porte et déposa ses valises devant cette dernière. Edward se frotta le visage avec les mains et marcha jusqu'au lit.

Quand sa tête rencontra l'oreiller, il poussa un soupir d'épuisement. Il était en train de dériver vers le sommeil, mais le bruit lointain d'un rythme sourd de basse se fit entendre dans la maison. Il ouvrit un œil et vit les chiffres lumineux de son réveil. Il était plus de 22 heures et quelqu'un faisait une fête._ (T/N : Non mais qui ose faire une sauterie à 10h le soir, j'vous jure dès fois !!)_

Une fête.

Edward gémit et se couvrit la tête avec l'un de ses oreillers. Son esprit était embrumé, mais un détail, qu'il aurait pourtant préféré oublier, se révéla à lui.

La pendaison de crémaillère d'Alice.

Il était entré dans la maison d'invité par la porte arrière, il n'avait donc pas eu à passer par la maison d'Alice. Comme il n'avait prévenu personne de sa présence, il espérait qu'il pourrait dormir malgré tout. _(T/N : c'est quand même mal connaitre sa sœur…)_

Sa poche commença à vibrer et il jura. Il resta coucher dans le lit se demandant s'il devait répondre, mais il se résigna. Il sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda l'écran.

C'était un message de Collin. Il se demanda si tout allait bien au labo. Il l'ouvrit et le regretta aussitôt.

_Où es tu ? Je pensais que tu avais atterri il y a une heure._

Edward lui avait envoyé un message après que son avion se soit posé seulement parce que lorsqu'il avait allumé son téléphone, Collin avait déjà laissé plusieurs SMS pour savoir quand il arrivait et de lui faire savoir si les choses s'étaient bien passées avec le CDC.

Sans même y penser, Edward lui avait répondu qu'il passerait dans la matinée pour faire un compte-rendu. Quand Collin lui avait répliqué que le lendemain serait samedi, Edward lui avait demandé depuis quand ça avait de l'importance ?

Les jours se mélangeaient tous. Il n'y avait pas de weekends ou de soir. Le temps était transparent et n'était ponctué que par les données et les appels du CDC.

Il voulait simplement quelques minutes à lui. Il se demanda ce que Bella pouvait bien être en train de faire. Il ne lui avait pas vraiment parlé depuis qu'il se trouvait à Atlanta. Ils s'étaient envoyé quelques textos, mais rien de plus.

Soudain, il fut prit d'une terrible envie d'entendre sa voix. Il attrapa son téléphone à nouveau et commença à faire défiler ses contacts. Il était sur le point d'appuyer sur le bouton d'appel lorsqu'il reçu un autre texto. _(T/N : C'est qui les relous ??)_

_Mec, tu n'es pas allé au labo, n'est ce pas ? Est ce que tu as oublié la fête de ta sœur ?_

Il poussa un profond soupir et répondit à Collin.

_Je ne suis pas au labo. Je n'ai pas oublié la fête. Je suis juste fatigué._

Il avait à peine envoyé le message qu'il en reçu un autre.

_Cher frère, où es tu ? Un petit oiseau m'a dit que ton avion avait atterri il y a une heure. J'espère que tu es simplement en retard pour être dans le coup._

Il gémit et se mit sur le ventre pour répondre à Alice.

_Si tu m'aimes, tu ne me forceras pas à venir à ta fête. Je suis vraiment fatigué. J'aimerais dormir un peu. (T/N : mais oui, je suis sûr qu'elle va comprendre !!)_

Il l'envoya et se retourna. Edward ne voulait pas se retrouver entouré de gens dont il se moque, et leur parler de choses qui n'ont aucune importance. _(T/N : sympa !)_

Il n'y avait qu'une personne avec qu'il avait envie de discuter. Il sélectionna le numéro de Bella et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Il tomba directement sur la messagerie. Il ne prit pas la peine d'en laisser un.

Il ne voulait pas parler à son répondeur. Il était fatigué de ne pas pouvoir la voir, de ne pas lui parler, de ne pas la toucher.

C'est à ce moment là qu'Edward réalisa que ça faisait plus de deux mois qu'il n'avait pas vu Bella et presque un mois qu'il n'avait pas vraiment parlé avec elle. Comment était-ce possible ? _(T/N :_ _oui tiens, comment ?)_ Il pensait à elle tout le temps.

Il lui avait dit qu'ils resteraient en contact et qu'ils pourraient parler de n'importe quoi. Pourtant, il n'avait pas vraiment fait l'effort. Elle était devenue une arrière pensée le jour où il était parti et cette évidence le gênait.

Edward fut ensuite prit d'un moment de panique. Il réalisa soudain que Bella avait certainement l'impression qu'il l'ignorait et qu'il ne voulait plus d'une relation avec elle ce qui était loin d'être le cas. Il la voulait plus que tout, mais il avait laissé l'occasion glisser entre ses doigts comme du sable.

Il était censé lui prouver qu'il était sérieux quand il disait vouloir s'engager avec elle, mais il l'avait plutôt abandonné.

Il s'assit sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains. Dans le noir, il se demanda ce qu'il allait faire tandis que la musique venant de la fête raisonnait. Son premier reflexe fut de la rejoindre, mais il avait des doutes. Serait-elle heureuse de le voir après tout ce temps ? Il était tellement indigne. C'était la deuxième fois qu'il gâchait tout. Est-ce que quelqu'un pouvait avoir tant de tolérance envers une autre personne ?

Edward chercha son téléphone dans le lit. Il voulait essayer de rappeler Bella, mais reçu un nouveau SMS.

_Mec, où es-tu ? Je suis à la fête de ta sœur. Je pense vraiment que tu devrais venir._

Il ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en lisant le message de Collin. Il ne l'admettrait jamais mais Edward le soupçonnait d'avoir un petit béguin pour Alice. C'était inoffensif, mais Edward était sûr qu'Alice le savait et utilisait Collin afin qu'Edward soit plus sociable.

_Je suis à la maison. Tout va bien. Je veux juste essayer de récupérer un peu de sommeil._

Il était sur le point de se lever et d'aller à la salle de bain quand son téléphone se mit à sonner. Il regarda l'écran et secoua la tête avant de décrocher.

« Alice, je suis fatigué. Je vais me coucher. » Il recula le téléphone de son oreille. La musique était beaucoup plus forte dans sa maison. _(T/N : élémentaire mon cher Watson !)_

« Ne t'avises pas de faire ça. D'ailleurs, j'ai laissé quelques vêtements pour toi, donc tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de les choisir par toi-même. »

« Comme c'est gentil, » dit il d'un ton pince-sans-rire. Il regarda derrière lui et remarqua qu'il était assis dessus et qu'il avait également été couché dessus plus tôt.

« Allez, Edward. Tu as été retenu à Atlanta toute la semaine et avant ça c'était au laboratoire. Tu te rends compte que ça fait des semaines que je ne t'ai pas vu alors que tu vis juste à côté. »

Faites confiance à Alice pour dire exactement ce qu'il faut pour vous faire culpabiliser. Il poussa un soupir torturé. « Bien. Mais je ne resterais pas longtemps. »

« À tout de suite. Oh, tu devrais aussi te raser. »

« Alice. »

« Peut être même te coiffer. »

« Qu'est ce que ça peut bien faire ? »

« C'est une fête. Tu es supposé faire attention à ton apparence. »

Il n'y avait personne qu'il voulait impressionner à cette soirée. « Peu importe. Je serais là dans un moment. »

Il raccrocha avant qu'Alice ne puisse formuler d'autres demandes. Il se pencha pour allumer la lampe de chevet. Edward se leva pour obtenir une meilleure vue sur ce qu'Alice avait préparé pour lui et se moqua. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour qu'il mette tout ça.

Ensuite il inspira profondément et se dit qu'il devait au moins changer sa chemise puisqu'il avait porté celle-ci pendant tout son voyage. _(T/N : Ew !!)_ Il enleva son T-shirt noir et enfila la chemise couleur charbon qui était posé sur le lit. Il ignora le pantalon et la veste qui allait avec et garda son jean.

Il répondit au message de Collin pendant qu'il était sur le chemin. Il venait de fermer la porte lorsqu'il se dit qu'il aurait peut être du jeter un œil dans le miroir pour vérifier son apparence avant de partir, mais haussa les épaules et s'engagea sur le chemin de briques qui menait à la maison d'Alice.

La musique se fit de plus en plus forte tout comme le bruit de la fête. On entendait des voix à travers le jardin. Les gens parlaient et riaient. En temps normal, Edward aurait prit part à la bonne humeur et aux conversations, mais pas cette fois. Il passa devant la piscine à débordement et entra par la porte fenêtre. Il fit un signe de tête aux gens qu'il reconnaissait, mais ne s'arrêta pas pour discuter. Il voulait juste faire une apparition et retourner chez lui pour dormir. Il marcha jusqu'à la cuisine où le plan de travail en granit noir était couvert de nourriture. Edward balaya la zone des yeux, trouvant Jasper qui ouvrait une bouteille de vin.

Dès que celui-ci eut fini, il leva les yeux et vit Edward s'approcher de lui. Il donna à son beau frère un chaleureux sourire. « Hey ! Regardez qui est là. » Il lui donna une accolade et Edward ne put s'empêcher de rire devant la démonstration d'affection de jasper.

« Jasper je vis dans le fond de ton jardin. » Ils se séparèrent et Edward dit, « tu parles comme si j'étais un proche perdu de vue ou quelque chose. »

« C'est ça. On ne te voit presque jamais. Nous commencions à penser que tu avais déménagé sans nous le dire. »

Edward eu la décence de paraitre coupable. « Désolé. Le travail a été… »

Jasper leva la main. « Je sais. Collin a été ton champion et a pris ta défense toute la soirée auprès d'Alice. »

Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, mais ne vit pas son stagiaire. « Il est toujours là ? »

« Ouais, il est quelque part par ici. » Il lui passa une bière. « Mais d'abord tu dois rencontrer quelques personnes. »

Edward prit la bière et grogna en entendant les mots de Jasper. « Je veux juste faire une apparition et retourner chez moi. Je dois me reposer un peu avant de retourner travailler demain.

Jasper le regarda avec incrédulité. « Demain c'est samedi. Tu ne penses pas que ça pourrait attendre ? »

« Je dois faire mon compte-rendu au Docteur Pruisner sur ce qui s'est passé à Atlanta. »

Jasper le dévisagea pendant un moment avant de dire, « Eh bien, je réserverais mon weekend si j'étais toi. »

Edward était sur le point de lui dire qu'il n'aurait le temps pour rien d'autre ce weekend, mais Jasper lui serra l'épaule et dit, « Allez. Tu vas aimer ces personnes. »

Jasper le conduisit au salon. C'était spacieux et il y avait de grandes baies vitrées qui donnaient à la pièce une impression d'ouverture.

Edward suivit Jasper parmi la foule de gens. Edward était en train de penser à quelle vitesse il pourrait trouver une excuse afin de pouvoir retourner se coucher. Il décida qu'il n'irait pas voir Alice et s'en irait après avoir rencontré les amis de Jasper. _(T/N : je rigole, je rigole… R/N : Je crois bien que c'est le seul à pas avoir compris qui s'était...)_

Quand ils furent plus proches, de chaleureux et puissants rires se firent entendre à travers la pièce. Ce n'était pas une mince affaire, considérant que la salle était pleine d'autres personnes parlant et s'amusant. C'était contagieux et bien trop familier.

Merveilleusement familier.

Jasper s'approcha du groupe. « Regardez qui j'ai trouvé. »

Le visage d'Alice s'illumina et elle se jeta au cou de son frère. « Il était temps. »

Quand Alice s'écarta, Rosalie le prit dans ses bras à son tour. « Je suis heureuse de te voir. »

« Je suis heureux de te voir aussi, Rose. » Il lui donna un sourire chaleureux qui illustrait ce qu'il venait de dire.

Ensuite il fut accueillit par Angela et Ben et puis par Jacob et Carlie.

« Je ne savais pas que vous seriez tous là, » Edward étudia tous les visages ne trouvant pas celui qu'il espérait.

Angela dit, « Alice nous a tellement parlé de sa maison que nous avons dû venir la voir pas nous même. »

Jacob renchérit. « Nous sommes tous ici pour le weekend. »

Edward ne put empêcher le sourire sur son visage. Il n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il s'était reclus jusqu'à présent. Son sourire s'élargit lorsqu'il vit son meilleur ami en retrait.

« Emmett ? »

Son sourire était hésitant mais il en donna au moins un à Edward. « Je suis content de te voir, mec. »

Ils se firent une accolade et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Edward dit, « Je suis vraiment content de te voir aussi. »

Emmett jeta lourdement son bras autour des épaules d'Edward. « Nous devons parler. »

« Emmett, » prévint Rosalie.

Il leva une main. « Nous allons juste rattraper le temps perdu. C'est tout. »

Rosalie regarda Emmett méchamment avant de se détendre en se tournant vers Edward. « Souviens-toi juste qu'il s'agit d'Emmett et que tu peux lui dire de s'occuper de ses affaires. »

Le front d'Edward se plissa et il jeta un œil à Emmett qui souriait. Avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, la pression du bras d'Emmett autour de ses épaules se renforça et il lui tordit presque le cou en le trainant loin du groupe.

Ils sortirent sur la terrasse à l'arrière de la maison où il n'y avait pas autant de monde. Emmett retira son bras et dit, « Alors, comment ça se passe ? »

Edward se passa la main dans les cheveux. « Ça a été dingue. Le travail a été… » Il agita ses mains. « M'a gardé occupé. »

Emmett le regarda avec incrédulité. « Tellement occupé que tu ne pouvais pas appeler ? »

Edward ouvrit la bouche, mais fut rapide à la fermer. Il se passa la main sur la nuque. « Elle te l'a dit ? »

« Elle n'en a pas eu besoin. »

Il laissa échapper un léger soupir. « Elle est ici ? »

Emmett acquiesça.

Edward sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Il prit une profonde inspiration pour aider à les réguler. « Est-ce qu'elle veut me voir ? »

Un des coins de la bouche d'Emmett se souleva. « Ouais. »

Il étudia l'expression de son ami pendant une minute. « Elle est énervée, hein ? »

Emmett sourit et ensuite il dit, « Peut être. »

Il jeta sa tête en arrière et soupira. Ensuite il regarda Emmett à nouveau. « J'ai encore tout fait foirer, n'est ce pas ? Je suis vraiment un idiot. Je ne la blâmerais pas si elle me détestait. Je ne la mérite pas. Si elle est venue ici pour rompre avec moi, je le comprendrais. Elle mérite mieux… » _(T/N : houla, respires mon grand !)_

Emmett leva une main. Son front était plissé. « Ohhh, attends une minute. Je ne suis pas en train de prétendre que je sais comment Bella se sent ou ce qu'elle veut, mais je suis d'accord avec toi sur un point. » Il passa un bras autour des épaules d'Edward. « Tu es un idiot. »

« Em. » Ses épaules s'affaissèrent et il baissa les yeux sur ses chaussures.

« Hé, je te botterais moi-même les fesses si j'étais sûr que ça t'aiderait à retrouver tes esprits, mais Bella serait fâchée et Rosalie serait là pour me botter les fesses en retour. »

Edward laissa échapper un léger rire.

« Si c'était n'importe qui d'autre, je l'aurais fait, mais… tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Edward acquiesça.

« Et je te fais confiance quand il s'agit de ma sœur. »

« Em, je… »

Il leva la main. « Donc tu ferais mieux d'arranger ça. » Emmett lui lança un regard sérieux. « Et si jamais tu brises le cœur de Bella à nouveau, meilleur ami ou pas, je te briserais en deux. » _(T/N : BOOOOOOOO ; R/N : Respire Jenn, ça n'arrivera pas... enfin, je ne crois pas:/)_

Edward ne put que fixer son ami avec la bouche entrouverte.

Emmett, heureux que les choses aient été mises au clair, sourit et lui tapa l'épaule. « Je te verrais plus tard. » Et ensuite il partit rejoindre Rosalie.

Il fallut une minute à Edward pour récupérer et quand ce fut fait il avala le reste de sa bière. Après que l'effet de surprise soit passé, il réalisa soudain que Bella était ici et se secoua afin de partir à sa recherche.

Il aperçu son ami Collin de l'autre côté du patio avec Max, un autre stagiaire. Edward était sur le point de lui faire un geste de la main pour lui signaler qu'il l'avait vu, mais Collin lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Il voulait vraiment trouver Bella, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus ignorer ses amis.

Il scanna le jardin des yeux mais ne la vit pas. Il supposa qu'elle devait être quelque part à l'intérieur. Il prévu d'aller juste dire bonjour à ses collègues avant de retourner dans la maison.

Quand il s'approcha, il entendit un bout de la conversation qu'ils avaient.

« Alors, tu connais Edward depuis que vous êtes enfants ? » Demanda Collin.

« Ouais, c'est le meilleur ami de mon frère. J'avais l'habitude de les suivre partout. »

Edward accéléra le rythme en entendant la voix familière.

« Est-ce que vous avez eu souvent des ennuis ? »

Elle rit de son magnifique rire qui fit monter en flèche les battements de cœur d'Edward. « Tout le temps. Il y a eu cette fois où… »

Edward dit, « Je ne pense pas que tu devrais raconter des histoires embarrassantes sur moi aux personnes avec qui je travail. »

Le visage de Bella s'illumina. « Je n'allais rien dire de trop compromettant. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Tu étais sur le point de raconter l'histoire de la laque, non ? » _(T/N : dis nous en plus !)_

Elle rit, mais secoua la tête. « J'étais sur le point de leur raconter la fois où toi et Emmett m'avez trompé en m'apprenant _le geste pour dire je t'aime_. »

Edward gémit. « Non. »

Bella l'ignora et commença à raconter à Collin et Max l'histoire où quand elle avait 7 ans et eux 9, Edward et Emmett enseignèrent à Bella que si l'on voulait dire à quelqu'un qu'on l'aimait, il fallait lever le majeur. Ensuite si l'on aimait vraiment cette personne, il fallait le faire avec les deux mains. _(T/N : alors ça juste j'adore, que d'imagination…)_

Ils trouvaient que c'était très amusant jusqu'à ce que Bella décide de dire à son père qu'elle l'aimait vraiment. _(T/N : MDR !)_

Le chef n'avait pas vraiment apprécié que sa fille de 7 ans lui fasse un doigt d'honneur.

Comme punition, Edward et Emmett avait du faire la vaisselle pendant un mois. À la main. _(T/N : parce qu'on peut la faire avec les pieds ?)_

Bella fit un doux sourire à Edward avant de lui faire deux doigts d'honneur. « Je t'aime vraiment Edward. » _(T/N : LOOOOOOOOOOOL ; R/N : Respire Jenn. Respirez toutes si vous êtes dans son cas, on ne veut pas vous perdre !)_

Collin et Max éclatèrent de rire.

Edward secoua la tête bien qu'il ait le sourire au bord des lèvres. « Tu sais qu'ils ne vont jamais plus me prendre au sérieux après ça. »

Elle baissa les mains mais avait toujours un sourire sur le visage. « Collin, tu ne penses pas qu'Edward se prend un peu trop au sérieux parfois ? »

« Euh… » Collin regarda son patron, qu'il respectait, et la petite amie de son patron, qu'il trouvait charmante, et décida qu'il ne voulait pas se mêler de ça. _(T/N : Sage idée.)_ « J'ai… euh… besoin d'une autre bière. » Il lança un regard insistant à Max.

Il fallut une seconde à ce dernier pour comprendre. « Oh, moi aussi. » _(T/N : Pas de bière pour Max.)_

Collin se tourna vers Bella. « C'était un plaisir d'enfin de rencontrer en personne. »

Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Pareil pour moi. » Elle tandis la main à Max. « J'ai été ravie de te rencontrer toi aussi. »

« Max lui serra la main et acquiesça. « Moi de même. »

Ils partirent et Edward et Bella se retrouvèrent seuls.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Je suppose que je le méritais. »

Elle le regarda avec interrogation. « Tu supposes ? »

Il laissa échapper un léger rire. « C'est sans doute stupide de ma part d'avoir espéré que tu te jetterais dans mes bras en me voyant, n'est ce pas ? »

Bella fit semblant d'y réfléchir pendant un moment. « Ouais, sans doute. » Ensuite elle commença à retourner vers la maison.

Il la suivit, mais lui toucha le coude avant qu'elle ne rentre à l'intérieur. « Hey. »

Elle se retourna pour lui faire face et attendit qu'il continue.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux plusieurs fois avant de dire, « Bella, je… »

L'expression de Bella s'adoucie et elle plaça sa main sur la poitrine d'Edward. « Tu me diras ça plus tard. »

Il acquiesça, mais avait une expression confuse sur le visage.

Bella lui prit la main et dit, « Retournons à l'intérieur. Nos amis attendent. » Puis elle l'emmena avec elle rejoindre les autres.

Et juste comme ça, avec sa main dans celle de Bella, Edward sentit que son monde reprenait enfin sa place.

* * *

**T/N : Et voilà pour cette première partie. Alors ?**

**Comme promis dans nos reply de ce matin. Teaser de la 2****nd**** partie (TRES INTERESSANTE cette partie... pfiou !) dans nos reply de ce chapitre.**

**Et enfin, avant de vous laissez cliquer sur le bouton vert, on a crée le profil de la Team sur Facebook pour les news et discussions autour de nos traductions. Lien sur notre profil beth_juju_jeny. ;)**


	26. Un Long Moment Part 2

**Traduction : Juliette et Elizabeth**

**T/N : Voilà la deuxième partie. Un tout petit peu plus tard que ce qu'on avait prévu mais c'est toujours plus rapide que ça n'est déjà été, lol. Cette ff n'est pas rated M pour rien. **

**Enjoy !**

**PS : Spéciale dédicace à nos 62 fans sur Facebook ! N'hésitez pas à nous rejoindre. Il y a des teasers bonus ! ;)

* * *

**

**Chapitre 21 **

**UN LONG MOMENT  
**

**2nde partie  


* * *

**

Edward prit une longue gorgée de sa bière alors qu'il était assis chez lui dans le noir.

Seul.

Tout le monde avait quitté la fête et les autres restaient chez Alice. Il était un peu soulagé d'avoir un moment à lui pour reprendre pied.

Bella était à quelques mètres, en train de dormir.

Seule.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle était là-bas et lui ici.

Ah oui. Il avait fait le con et l'avait ignoré pendant 2 mois.

Il pencha sa tête sur le dos du canapé et ferma les yeux. Ses doigts passèrent sur la condensation du cou de sa bouteille de bière alors qu'il réfléchissait à la façon dont la soirée s'était déroulée.

Après que Bella et lui aient rejoint les autres à l'intérieur tout s'était bien passé. Edward avait fini par présenter tout le monde à Collin. Ils voulaient tous savoir comment les choses allaient au labo. Edward divulguait rarement les détails de son travail parce que la plupart des gens n'était pas intéressé. Cependant, Collin était très heureux d'expliquer et faire remarquer à quel point Edward avait progressé dans la recherche.

Malgré tout l'intérêt et la curiosité de ce que racontait Collin, toute l'attention d'Edward était sur Bella. Deux mois, c'était un long moment sans se voir _(T/N : La faute à qui hein ?!)_. Ses yeux se délectaient des subtils changements de son apparence.

Ses cheveux étaient plus longs et plus brillants à la lumière de la pièce. Elle montrait également plus de peau. Sa robe bleu foncé était à bretelles et tombait juste en dessous de ses genoux. Ses lèvres étaient brillantes et quand elle souriait, Edward devait se retenir pour ne pas aller les goûter.

Ce n'est pas avant qu'Alice lui donne un coup de coude qu'il réalisa qu'il était littéralement en train de la déshabiller du regard et que son expression trahissait probablement ses pensées.

Edward voulait toucher et goûter chaque partie d'elle ce qui signifiait qu'il se retenait de le faire. Même le moindre contact pourrait être fatal. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas assez de contrôle pour s'arrêter une fois qu'il aurait commencé.

Edward se leva et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. Il avait besoin de tout son self-control. Il ne pensait pas que la molester et agir comme un homme des cavernes le ferait remonter dans son estime. Par rapport à son comportement envers lui, Bella était amicale, mais il pouvait sentir sa réserve et son hésitation. Il avait attendu qu'elle engage quelque chose, n'importe quoi, mais rien.

Il était dans la niche du chien.

Ou plutôt dans la maison des invités. Mais pour lui c'était un peu la même chose _(T/N : Oui enfin ça doit être un peu plus grand quand même.)_. Il avait vraiment tout gâché. Il avait beaucoup à se faire rattraper et il y arriverait. Ce weekend, il allait montrer à Bella à quel point il était désolé et à quel point il l'aimait. Puis, à la fin, il espérait que Bella serait d'accord pour lui donner une autre chance.

Il plaça ses coudes sur ses genoux et sa tête dans sa main. Passera-t-il son temps à tout gâcher et à se racheter ? Est-ce qu'il passera son temps à faire attendre Bella ? Combien de fois acceptera-t-elle de lui donner une nouvelle chance ? Les réponses à ces questions laissaient un creux dans son estomac. Il désespérait d'être un jour à la hauteur de Bella quand il entendit un bruit. Edward chercha sur le canapé la télécommande de ses enceintes d'iPod et baissa la musique.

Comme il n'entendait rien, il remonta le son mais un son de phalanges tapant contre la porte prouva qu'il n'avait rien imaginé.

Edward alluma la lampe avant de se lever pour aller répondre. Quand il ouvrit, ses yeux mirent un moment avant de s'ajuster à l'obscurité extérieure pour voir que c'était Bella devant lui. _(T/N : Aaaaaaah !)_

Il n'avait pas réalisé qu'il la fixait quand elle lui dit, « Est-ce que je t'ai réveillé ? »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. « Non. » Il leva sa bière. « Je buvais un dernier verre avant d'aller me coucher. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Est-ce que ça ne va pas rendre le travail difficile demain ? »

Il était en présence de Bella depuis juste quelques heures et il avait déjà oublié le boulot. Il haussa les épaules. « Ça ira. »

« Ok. » Elle ne dit rien pendant une minute, attendant que ce soit lui, et comme il ne disait rien, elle dit, « Bon, puisque tu étais sur le point d'aller te coucher, je suppose que je devrais retourner dans la maison. » Elle lui sourit. « A plus tard. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Attends. »

Elle se retourna et le regarda, pleine d'espoir.

« Tu n'as pas à… Tu peux... » Il secoua la tête et après trente secondes dit, « Ça me ferait plaisir que tu restes un peu. »

Son sourire s'agrandit. « Tu es sûr ? Je ne veux pas te tenir éveillé alors que tu dois aller travailler demain. »

Il lui retourna son sourire. « Je suis sûr. »

Bella entra et Edward ferma la porte. Il l'observa regarder son intérieur.

Ce n'était pas important pour Edward la façon dont était décoré la maison, alors Alice s'était, avec joie, occupé de la décoration. Il y avait un style masculin au niveau des meubles et des couleurs. Les murs étaient d'une couleur chaude et bronzée avec des accents blancs sur les rebords de fenêtre et sur les moulures. Des étagères et tables en bois foncé complétaient l'ensemble avec des canapés en cuir couleur marron-chocolat. Une couverture grise et bleue était installée sur le dossier d'un des canapés. Il y avait également des peintures en noir et blanc et quelques reproductions des œuvres d'art préférées d'Edward étaient suspendues aux murs.

Belle le regarde. « C'est très joli. »

« Alice a tout fait. »

« Elle a réussi à ce que ça te ressemble. »

Il rit. « A la base, elle voulait que ça ressemble à une campagne française et je lui ai dit que je déménagerai dans la maison principale si elle faisait ça. »

Elle rit aussi.

Edward se frotta la nuque. « Est-ce que tu voudrais une visite ? »

Bella remua. « Oui, mais... J'espérai qu'on commencerait par discuter."

L'expression d'Edward redevint sérieuse. « Bien sûr. » Il fit un geste vers le grand canapé.

Bella alla s'y asseoir. Edward s'installa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il posa sa bière sur la table basse.

Le silence s'éternisa entre eux. Aucun d'eux ne regardait l'autre. Edward fixait la bouteille sur la table et Bella jouait avec l'ourlet de sa jupe sur ses genoux.

Après un long moment, Bella dit, « On dirait que les choses marchent bien au boulot. »

Edward leva les yeux vers elle. « Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Collin nous a parlé de ce que vous avez fait. » Son front se plissa de confusion. « Tu étais juste là. »

Il frotta sa main contre sa bouche avant de dire, « Oh, je n'écoutais pas. J'étais distrait. »

Elle sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans sa nuque. Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et continua, « Nous n'avons pas eu le temps de... Je ne t'ai pas... » Elle prit une grande inspiration avant d'expirer. « J'ai eu des propositions d'emplois. »

Edward écarquilla les yeux. « Oh. »

Elle hésita avant de dire, « J'en ai eu un à Seattle, un à New York et un autre à Miami. »

Il reporta de nouveau ses yeux sur sa bouteille. « C'est génial. »

« J'ai aussi un entretien mardi. »

Il releva la tête vers elle. « Où ? »

Elle lui retourna le regard et répondit, « Ici. Dans l'agence de pub de Jasper. »

Il essaya de cacher un minimum son excitation, mais l'expression pleine d'espoir dans ses yeux le trahissait. « Est-ce que tu penses accepter s'ils t'offrent le poste ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et joua de nouveau avec l'ourlet de sa jupe. « Je ne sais pas. Je... J'aime l'idée de travailler à New York. »

Il sentit son cœur tomber à ses pieds.

Elle étudia son visage, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il ressentait. « Je voulais t'en parler parce que je vais bientôt devoir prendre une décision. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit.

Bella ajouta, « Je pense que ce sera une immense opportunité. Qu'importe celui que j'accepterai. Je me suis toujours demandée ce que ce serait de travailler en dehors de Seattle. Je pense que je serais douée. »

« Je sais que tu le serais. »

Elle continua, mais d'une manière plus contenue. « J'ai l'impression que si je n'essaye pas ça maintenant, je n'aurais plus une chance comme celle là. »

Edward hocha la tête de nouveau. Son cœur était lourd.

Elle ajouta. « Et les choses semblent bien se passer pour toi au boulot... Je... »

Comme elle n'en disait pas plus, Edward la regarda. Elle arborait une expression qu'il ne reconnaissait pas.

Puis elle dit, « Je veux vraiment que tu réussisses. »

Il expira un grand coup et hocha la tête. « Alors, c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« J'y ai réfléchis depuis longtemps. »

« Ok. »

Ils restèrent assis silencieusement pendant un moment, réfléchissant à leur conversation. Edward était hébété. Il la perdait de nouveau. Cette fois, par contre, il n'y pouvait rien. Il ne pouvait pas se mettre en travers de sa carrière. Elle l'avait laissé revenir et les choses allaient bien.

Mais ça n'en avait pas l'air.

« Bon, je suppose que je vais te laisser te coucher. Collin a dit que vous alliez au labo tôt pour discuter des données que tu as ramené. »

« Oui. »

Bella se leva, incapable de rester assise près de lui plus longtemps. Elle n'était pas sûre de ce à quoi elle s'attendait quand elle avait quitté la maison pendant que tout le monde dormait. Elle avait espéré qu'elle et Edward parleraient de leur relation et où ils allaient, mais il semblait qu'Edward avait déjà décidé que les choses ne marcheraient pas. Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérait et un cri montait dans sa gorge, mais elle prit une profonde respiration pour réguler son rythme cardiaque et l'empêchait de s'échapper.

Quand elle arriva à la porte, elle se retourna vers Edward qui la suivait.

« Alors, c'est tout ? »

Il la regarda confus. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Est-ce que tu vas me laisser partir comme ça ? »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Elle soupira, frustrée. « J'avais espéré qu'au moins tu... je ne sais pas... sois énervé. »

Il s'agrippa les cheveux. « Je suis énervé. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle avança vers lui. « Edward, on a pas parlé depuis un mois. On ne s'est pas vu depuis deux. Je ne sais plus ce que tu ressens. Je ne sais pas si nous sommes toujours ensembles. » Elle avala sa salive avant de dire, « Je ne sais pas si tu veux toujours de moi. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Bella, je... »

Elle leva une main. « Laisse moi parler, s'il te plait. »

Il se tut et hocha la tête.

Elle respira un grand coup et dit, « J'aimerais bien te botter les fesses là. »

« Quoi ? » _(T/N : Ouais, ouais, joue l'innocent !)_

Elle se lécha les lèvres. « Tu m'as dit que tu me voudrais toujours. Tu m'as dit que si jamais tu te laissais accaparer par le travaille et que tu jouais l'abruti, j'avais la permission de te botter les fesses. »

La mâchoire d'Edward se décrocha et tout ce qu'il put dire fut, « Je... »

« Je ne pensais pas que ce serait possible. Que tu puisses... m'oublier de nouveau. »

« Bella, je ne t'ai... »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je sais que tu travaillais dur. Je respecte ça, mais... » Elle déglutit de nouveau. « Je... J'ai besoin d'être la première. J'ai besoin qu'_on_ soit mis en premier et si tu ne peux pas, alors... peut-être que nous ne devrions pas... »

« Non. » Il était devant elle avant qu'elle puisse finir sa phrase. « Ne dis pas ça. S'il te plait. » Il prit son visage en coupe.

Elle continua. « La dernière fois, je ne pouvais pas te trouver. Je ne pouvais pas venir te dire que j'avais besoin de toi. » Elle prit les poignets d'Edward dans ses mains. « Mais aide moi, je ne vais pas te laisser m'abandonner encore sans me battre pour nous. Parce que si je dois te botter les fesses pour te faire comprendre, je le ferais. » Une des ses mains trouva son chemin vers son torse et se plaça au dessus de son cœur. « Je ne vais pas te laisser disparaitre encore une fois. »

Edward se pencha pour poser son front contre le sien. D'une voix basse, il lui dit, « Je ne te mérite pas. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé Edward ? Pourquoi tu n'as... » _(T/N : Tadam ! Roulement de tambour et... explications !)_

« J'essayais de revenir vers toi. »

Elle recula juste assez pour pouvoir voir son visage.

L'expression de son visage était un mélange de regret et d'excuse. « Je me suis dit que si je faisait de grands progrès au boulot, j'aurais la chance de revenir vers toi, mais quand tu réussis, on t'en demande toujours plus. »

Bella lui sourit.

Il continua. « Tellement de fois, j'étais à deux doigts de partir du labo et monter dans un avion pour aller te voir. J'aurais du. »

Bella embrassa son menton.

Il embrassa le coin de sa bouche. « Je voulais te montrer que je reviendrais. Que je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois, mais... on dirait que c'est exactement ce que j'ai fait. »

Elle resserra son emprise sur ses poignets. « Tu ne m'as jamais perdue. »

Il la regarda. « Mais, je pensais... tu as dit que tu pensais déménager à New York. »

Elle leva les sourcils. « Et j'y réfléchis toujours. »

Il s'autorisa à embrasser ses tempes. « Alors, tu veux continuer la relation longue distance ? »

Elle régula sa respiration et essaya de ne pas se laisser distraire par la sensation de ses lèvres. « Ce que je veux d'abord c'est réglé nos problèmes. Je veux prendre du temps et comprendre ce qui est le mieux pour nous avant de décider ce que je veux faire. »

Edward l'étudia pendant une minute avant de dire, « D'accord. Si c'est ce que tu veux. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux toi ? »

Il caressa sa joue avec son pouce. « Toi. Toujours toi. »

Elle sourit malgré le fait qu'elle essayait de rester concentrée sur ce dont ils parlaient. « J'espérai qu'on pourrait régler certaines choses pendant que je serais là. »

Il hocha la tête, comprenant que leur relation avait besoin d'attention. « Tu devrais rentrer. Je vais te raccompagner. »

Un sentiment de déception envahit Bella, mais elle le chassa rapidement. « Non, reste ici. »

Edward la regarda incrédule. « Je ne vais pas te laisser rentrer seule. »

« C'est à, à peine, quelques mètres. Je peux y aller seule. »

« Et ma mère ne m'a pas appris à laisser les dames rentrer seule la nuit. »

« Je vais marcher à travers le jardin d'Alice. »

« Je me sentirais mieux sachant que je t'aurais raccompagnée. »

Bella y réfléchit pendant un moment et trouva une idée. « D'accord, mais tu devras me dire au revoir ici. »

Edward n'avait pas réfléchis jusque là. Il devait être prudent. Il ne voulait pas y aller trop fort dans ses actions. Ils allaient régler leur problème et il savait qu'il devait être attentif. Il hésita avant de l'embrasser sur le front. « Ok, on y va. »

Il mit la main sur la poignée, mais Bella se plaça devant lui, lui bloquant le passage.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Uh... Est-ce que tu viens de m'embrasser sur le front ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Et alors ? »

Elle avait l'air frustrée mais s'en remit rapidement. « Bien. » Puis elle s'adoucit et dit, « C'est mon tour. »

Elle s'approcha lentement et Edward écarquilla les yeux. « Attends Bella. Peut être que nous ne devrions pas... »

Elle était maintenant face à lui, elle ne le touchait pas mais elle était assez près pour qu'il sente la chaleur émanée de son corps. Il étouffa un grognement.

Avant qu'il ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, ses lèvres rencontrèrent les siennes. Le baiser commença doucement, mais quand Edward lâcha une respiration saccadée, Bella prit sa lèvre inférieure dans sa bouche et suça, laissant le bout de sa langue touchée sa lèvre.

Elle répéta l'action deux fois avant de se reculer. Puis elle leva les yeux vers lui et dit, « Bonne nuit. »

Elle se retourna et ouvrit la porte pour partir.

Elle était à peine ouverte de quelques centimètres quand elle fut claquée.

Il parla tout doucement. « Tu ne peux pas... C'était... » Le reste de ses mots fut étouffé quand sa bouche effleura la courbe de son cou.

Ses lèvres étaient sur _cet_ endroit, celui qui ramenait toutes les cellules de son corps à la vie, celui qui se transformait en doux ronronnement entre ses cuisses.

Elle était à bout de souffle. « Quoi ? Est-ce que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

Il réduit un peu plus l'espace entre eux et se pressa contre elle. « Non. Ça fait des mois depuis... et quand tu m'embrasses comme ça... ça fait tellement longtemps, Bella. »

Elle sentit à quel point ce baiser l'avait affecté. Dans son dos. Et maintenant il embrassait à pleine bouche de son oreille à son épaule. Sa poitrine se soulevait et retombait à chaque baiser. « Je... J'ai juste... » Sa tête tomba sur son épaule quand elle sentit sa langue sur sa peau. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. »

Elle la tourna pour la regarder. Sa main sur sa hanche, remontant lentement. Juste avant d'atteindre sa destination, Edward se résigna et s'arrêta. Sa main agrippait sa cage thoracique quand il dit, « Toi aussi. » Ses lèvres se firent douces contre les siennes. « Tellement. »

Le baiser était tout d'abord timide. Il n'était pas sûr de devoir continuer, mais quand les doigts de Bella trouvèrent leur chemin dans ses cheveux, les baisers d'Edward se firent plus audacieux.

Bella lui rendit ses baisers avec la même ferveur. Quand leur langue se rencontra, elle leva sa jambe sur la hanche d'Edward.

Il les amena vers le canapé, la soulevant, en faisant en sorte qu'elle y soit adossée. Pour ne pas tomber, Bella écarta les jambes et les enroula autour des hanches d'Edward.

Entre deux baisers, Bella dit, « Je... Je n'étais pas sûre. Je ne savais pas si tu en avais envie... Tu étais si... » Ses jambes resserrent leur prise autour de lui. « Tu ne m'avais même pas touché pendant la soirée. »

« Je pensais que tu étais en colère. Tu... m'as mis en boîte devant Collin et Max. » Edward leva sa main pour toucher sa poitrine. « Je ne pensais pas que tu voulais... » Son pouce effleura son téton par-dessus sa robe. « J'avais peur de te mettre encore plus en colère. »

Leurs actions ralentirent et leurs bouches trouvèrent de nouveaux endroits à embrasser. Les lèvres de Bella effleurèrent sa mâchoire. « J'étais en colère, mais une fois que je t'ai vu... » Elle leva la tête pour le regarder. « Je ne pouvais pas le rester. Je ne voulais pas. » Elle captura son visage entre ses mains. « Je ne veux pas gâcher notre temps ensemble à être en colère. Je veux simplement être avec toi. »

Sa poitrine s'alourdit. « Bella, je pensais que nous allions essayer d'arranger les choses. Quand tu dis des choses comme ça... J'ai envie... » Il l'embrassa. « Je ne pense pas pouvoir réussir à garder mes mains pour moi pendant qu'on règle nos problèmes. »

Elle s'écarta un peu pour le regarder. Elle avait l'air confus. « Pourquoi devrais-tu garder tes mains pour toi ? »

Il grogna et posa son front contre le sien. « Je pensais que nous allions discuter avant de décider de faire quoi que ce soit... » Il l'embrassa encore, mais cette fois, le bout de sa langue vint toucher sa lèvre inférieur. « ... de plus. »

Bella s'écarta encore un peu plus. « Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je pensais que c'était ce que _tu _voulais. »

« Je... » Elle sentit son visage s'enflammer et desserra ses jambes autour de lui.

Il la tira un peu plus contre lui. « Bella ? »

Une expression déterminée finie par envahir le visage de Bella. « Je veux qu'on parle de nous, mais... » Sa main glissa sous l'ourlet de sa chemise et se plaça dans le bas de son dos. Elle le regarda et lui dit, « Edward, je ne suis pas venue ici juste pour parler. »

Une lueur d'espoir passa sur son visage. « Mais... » Bella l'embrassa, un baiser qu'il lui rendit avec ferveur. « Est-ce que tu es sûre ? » _(T/N : Rooooh mais c'est pas vrai ! Elle vient de te dire quoi là ?!)_

Bella lui prit la main et la posa sur son genou à elle. Puis en tenant son poignet, elle la remonta sous sa jupe. Il n'eut pas besoin de plus d'incitation et il laissa sa main glisser sur sa cuisse puis vers son sous-vêtement.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de sous-vêtement. _(T/N : Ohoh !)_

Sa main fit le tour de la courbe de son dos et descendit que ses fesses nues. « Où est ta culotte, Bella ? »

Elle se redressa plus près de lui. « Chez Alice. »

Il l'embrassa derrière l'oreille. « Tu as passé la soirée comme ça ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je l'ai enlevé juste avant de venir te voir. »

Sa bouche était juste à son oreille. « Je pensais que tu n'étais pas ce genre de fille. »

Bella écarquilla les yeux quand elle sentit ses doigts entre ses cuisses. « Ça faisait partie du plan de séduction. »

« Quel plan ? » Grogna-t-il, sentant à quel point elle était prête pour lui.

Elle leva une jambe sur sa hanche à lui. « Flirter avec toi. »

Un coin de la bouche d'Edward se releva et les mêmes mots que Bella avait utilisés une nuit quand elle s'était déshabillée devant le rendaient fous. Il fit glisser deux doigts en elle. « Je dirais que ça, c'est de la séduction. » _(T/N : Glurps...)_

Les mots se perdaient en elle. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et haleta. « Est-ce que ça marche ? »

« Tu sais que je t'aurais attendu. » Dit-il en faisant des va-et-vient en elle et en embrassant son cou.

« Je... » Son esprit ne pouvait se fixer. Elle ne pouvait que ressentir.

Avec son autre main, Edward abaissa le haut de sa robe, libérant ses seins. Il en prit un dans sa main et le pressa doucement.

« Edward, » dit-elle dans un long souffle.

Il courba ses doigts qui étaient en elle et Bella explosa. Il couvrit sa bouche avec la sienne, se délectant de ses gémissements. Après un moment, il demanda, « Est-ce que tu peux tenir debout ? »

Elle ne put qu'hocher la tête. Elle baissa la jambe qui était sur la hanche d'Edward et quand elle essaya de se tenir debout, elle eut l'impression que ses jambes allaient la lâcher.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de son amant. « Laisse-moi t'aider. »

Il s'agenouilla et passa une des jambes de Bella au dessus de son épaule. Puis, il leva sa jupe.

« Edward ! » S'écria Bella quand elle sentit sa langue sur son clitoris _(T/N : Vous croyiez pouvoir souffler ? Eh ben non ! Mouhaha !)_. Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux et tira pour que son visage « Qu'est-ce que... Tu es sérieux ? »

Il rit. « Je ne pense pas que tu réalises ce que tu as fait. » Il embrassa l'intérieur de sa cuisse. « C'est l'un de mes plus vieux fantasmes. »

Elle fronça les sourcils.

Il la regarda avec un regard de braise. « Tu portes une robe sans sous-vêtements. J'ai réfléchis à plein de façons différentes de... » Il rabaissa son visage et ne prit même pas la peine de finir sa phrase et reprit ce qu'il avait commencé.

Bella avait du mal à se soutenir, alors avec une main elle agrippa le dos du canapé et l'autre, elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux, le guidant là où elle le voulait. Edward l'aida en lui tenant la jambe qui était au dessus de son épaule d'une main et sa hanche de l'autre.

Il lécha, suça et Bella remuait ses hanches sans vraiment y penser, ses mouvements le guidant vers ce qui lui donnait le plus de plaisir. La main d'Edward qui était sur sa hanche, changea de place et elle sentit ses doigts s'insérer de nouveau en elle alors que sa bouche était sur son point le plus sensible. Elle commença à trembler. Sa respiration était maintenant irrégulière. Son visage était rouge. La dernière chose qu'elle se souvenait était qu'ils étaient en train de parler et maintenant, elle pouvait à peine assembler deux mots.

Edward se leva, un sourire sur son visage. « Bella ? »

Ses yeux étaient encore embrumés, mais après une seconde, elle se ressaisit et elle se jeta dans ses bras. « Je ne peux pas croire que c'était un de tes fantasmes. »

Il acquiesça. Ses lèvres étaient près de son oreille. « J'espérai... »

« Oui. » Elle l'embrassa. « Oui. »

Il rit entre ses baisers. « Tu ne sais même pas... »

« Peu importe. Oui. » Elle l'embrassa encore, mais, cette fois, en intensifiant le baiser. Son propre goût sur lui l'embrasa de l'intérieur et elle était de nouveau prête pour lui.

Il les emmena à travers la maison en marmonnant. « Ici, la cuisine. » Il descendit le hall avec Bella accrochait à sa taille. Il pointa vers la gauche. « La chambre d'ami. » Elle passa sa langue dans son cou. Il grogna, « Salle de bain. Là. » Cette fois, il pointa vers la droite. Puis il poussa une porte face à lui et ils tombèrent sur un lit. « Ma chambre. »

Bella enleva sa chemise de son pantalon. Edward la déboutonna pendant que Bella reporta son attention sur son bouton de pantalon.

Une fois ses vêtements disparus, Bella commença à soulever sa robe au dessus de sa tête, mais Edward l'arrêta. « Attends. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que... »

Edward s'assit contre la tête de lit et la tira pour qu'elle le chevauche. « Viens là. »

Elle hésita avant de lui monter dessus. Il l'embrassa et Bella essaya de se relaxer. Elle pouvait le sentir pressé contre elle. Elle était nerveuse, mais il semblait avoir envie de la prendre de cette façon, alors elle ignora son appréhension et fit confiance à Edward.

Ils s'embrassèrent ardemment. Quand Bella commença à se frotter contre Edward, il grogna et dit, « Lève tes hanches. »

Elle fit ce qu'il lui avait demandé et les mains d'Edward disparurent sous sa jupe. Une se posa sur sa hanche, la guidant, alors qu'avec la deuxième, il se positionna à son entrée. Ils gémirent tous les deux au contact.

« Bella ? Est-ce que tu peux... »

Elle s'abaissa sur lui, lentement, s'ajustant à la sensation. « Oh, Edward... » Elle avait les deux mains sur son torse pour l'aider à garder l'équilibre.

La respiration d'Edward était irrégulière. Sa poitrine se gonflait et se dégonflait à chacun de ses mouvements. Sa tête était posée sur la tête de lit. « Mon Dieu, Bella. » Il prit son visage en coupe et la tira vers lui. Puis il l'embrassa tendrement. « Si bon. »

Ses lèvres descendirent de sa bouche le long de son cou et de son omoplate. Puis sa langue vint lécher un de ses tétons.

Bella gémit et ne put s'empêcher de trembler ce que sentit Edward.

Son grognement fut étouffé par un de ses seins. Il agrippa sa hanche, lui montrant les mouvements. Bella se laissa guider, mais après un moment, Edward la lâcha et elle perdit le rythme. Elle essaya de se reprendre seule, mais très vite, elle se sentit frustrée.

Edward poussa son rideau de cheveux qui était devant ses yeux. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Bella ? »

« Je... » Son visage s'enflammait. « Je ne peux... »

Il vit la couleur de ses joues. « Je suis désolé. On n'a pas à le faire. Si tu veux qu'on arrête... » Il essaya de la faire descendre de ses genoux.

« Non. » Elle serra ses cuisses, assurant sa place. « Ce n'est pas que... Je... » Elle prit une profonde inspiration et ajouta très vite, « Je n'ai jamais été au dessus. »

Il prit quelques secondes pour comprendre ce qu'elle disait _(T/N : Eh ben, c'est pas une flèche dans ces moments là l'Edward !)_ puis il lui prit le visage dans ses mains et l'embrassa doucement. « Tu te débrouilles très bien. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Je veux dire, j'ai essayé une fois et c'était gênant et inconfortable. Et maintenant, je ne peux pas... et tu as ce fantasme. » Elle parlait tout bas. « Je ne veux pas te décevoir. »

Il l'embrassa encore. « Tu ne me décevras jamais. » Il embrassa son épaule. « Est-ce vraiment inconfortable pour toi ? »

« Non, non pas au début. » Elle hésita avant d'ajouter. « C'était même très bon. »

Il sourit. « C'est le but. »

Elle sentit ses joues s'empourpraient de nouveau. « Ça n'avait jamais été comme ça avant. »

« On peut réessayer alors ? » Cette fois, quand il l'embrassa, ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur les siennes. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Elle hocha la tête, souriant contre ses lèvres.

« Bon, tout d'abord, ça, ça doit dégager. » Il leva l'ourlet de sa robe et l'enleva avant de la jeter à terre.

Les bras de Bella réagirent par instinct et essayèrent de se cacher, mais Edward la stoppa. « Tu ne vas pas me priver de ça. » Il embrassa le haut de sa poitrine.

« Mais je pensais que tu voulais la robe sur moi. »

« Peut être une autre fois. » Il l'embrassa entre ses seins. « Je veux que tu ne penses qu'à toi. » Il lui prit les mains et les posa sur ses épaules. « Tu peux me tenir pour bouger plus facilement. »

« Mais je ne sais pas comment... »

« Bouge quand tu es prête. » Il pressa sa bouche à la base de son cou. « Pendant ce temps, je vais m'occuper d'une autre façon. » Ses lèvres descendirent de son cou vers ses seins.

Bella gémit quand elle sentit sa bouche sur un de ses tétons et qu'il jouait avec l'autre dans sa main. Elle aimait la sensation de sa langue et de ses mains sur son corps. Une chaleur familière se réveilla entre ses cuisses et elle commença à les bouger.

C'était un peu gênant mais l'attention d'Edward sur son corps l'aida à se détendre.

« Tu es si belle, » lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille. Il continua de l'encourager en lui disant d'autres doux commentaires qui firent monter encore un peu plus la sensation de chaleur entre ses cuisses et jusque dans son ventre.

Elle gémit. « Plus Edward, je veux plus. » Puis, la réalisation de ce qu'elle disait la fit hésiter. Et si Edward lui donnait déjà tout ce qu'il avait ? _(T/N : Mouhahaha ! T'es drôle tu sais !)_ Elle était sur le point de s'excuser quand Edward bougea et l'atteint, tout à coup, exactement là où elle avait besoin qu'il soit.

Elle cria. « Oh mon dieu ! » Elle respirait difficilement. « Tu te retenais. » Ses mains s'agrippèrent plus fortement à ses épaules.

« Mais c'est bon ? » Il sentait sa respiration saccadée sur son visage, observant son expression déterminée et très concentrée.

« Si bon, » souffla-t-elle.

« Ça peut aider. » Il agrippa ses hanches. « Penche-toi. Mets tes mains sur mes cuisses. »

Bella fit ce qu'il lui disait. Le changement de position ne fit pas qu'intensifier le contact, mais maintenant il frottait le point à l'intérieur d'elle à chacune de ses pénétrations. Elle cria, « Juste là. » Avec un coup de rein, elle se pencha encore plus et posa ses mains sur ses genoux.

Edward essayait de se retenir, voulant que Bella jouisse en première. Avec une main, il commença à caresser son clitoris.

Les yeux de Bella s'ouvrirent et elle le regarda. « Tu vas... Je vais... »

Il prit son visage entre ses mains. « Je t'aime, Bella. »

Tout son corps s'enflamma et pendant une minute, la chambre était un brasier. Chaque nerf de son corps convergeait et implosait. Sa voix était rauque quand elle réalisa qu'elle criait le nom d'Edward encore et encore.

Juste après, Edward la prit dans ses bras. Sa tête se posa sur son épaule. Il embrassait son cou tout en caressant son dos.

Quand sa respiration fut revenue à la normale, elle dit « Edward? Je…je ne pense pas que je puisse bouger. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire et commença à masser son dos. Elle gémit et déposa un doux baiser sur son bras. « On dirait que tu peux encore bouger. »

Elle l'embrassa plusieurs fois ce qui le fit grogner. « Edward, as-tu. . . »

« Non, pas encore. »

Bella se redressa et le regarda. « Ce n'était pas bien? »

Il l'embrassa tendrement puis dit « C'était très bon. J'essayais juste de faire durer le moment pour que tu puisses en profiter. » _(T/N : oh mon dieu, si tous les hommes pensaient comme ça ^^)_

« Oh, Edward. » Elle lui rendit son baiser. « Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

Il lui adressa un sourire en coin et la regarda avec une telle intensité que Bella put sentir sa peau devenir encore plus brulante qu'elle ne l'était déjà. « Edward ? »

Avant qu'elle puisse s'en rendre compte, il la renversa et elle se retrouva sur le dos. Il s'installa entre ses cuisses et demanda. « Ça va ? »

Elle eut la respiration coupée mais répondit « Oui. » _(T/N: tu m'étonnes, moi aussi j'aurais la respiration coupée *soupir*)_

Il l'embrassa langoureusement. « Bien. » Puis il saisit sa jambe et la passa par dessus son épaule. « Parce qu'il y a quelque chose d'autre que j'aimerais essayer. » _(T/N : essaies, essaies… on adore les essais nous XD)_

Bella attrapa la tête de lit en se cambrant puis ils gémirent tous les deux alors qu'Edward commença un mouvement rythmé.

Elle avait beaucoup de mal à rester concentrer mais quand Edward souleva ses hanches, elle réussi à dire « Je pense qu'on devrait faire ça plus souvent. »

En réponse, Edward se mit à faire des mouvements plus puissants et attrapa sa poitrine à pleine main.

*** * * * ***

Bella ne pouvait se rappeler de la dernière fois où elle avait dormi si paisiblement. Les deux derniers mois sans Edward semblaient être très lointains. Sentir la chaleur de son corps près d'elle était si normal. C'est ce qu'il manquait. Son esprit était toujours embrumé par le sommeil, mais la vérité flottée dans son subconscient. Elle voulait l'enterrer, désirant plus de temps pour simplement apprécié être de nouveau dans les bras d'Edward.

Sa main sur sa hanche était douce mais il y avait tout de même un côté très possessif dans la façon dont il serrait son corps contre son torse.

Bella ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils étaient endormi. Un de ses yeux s'entrouvrit et elle remarqua qu'il faisait toujours noir. Elle referma son œil et décida de se rendormir. Elle s'installa plus profondément sous les couvertures.

Elle avait réussi à se rendormir mais pour peu de temps quand elle sentit les lèvres d'Edward sur son épaule et son membre dur entre eux. Elle était sur le point de faire un commentaire quand il parla en premier.

Sa voix était basse. « Je sais que nous avons des choses à régler et que tu as prévu des choses de ton côté, mais... » Il embrassa de nouveau son épaule. « Je ne pense pas que je peux te laisser partir. Pas après ça. » Sa main sur sa hanche vint enlacer sa taille. « Je suis désolé de ne pouvoir dire tout ça que dans le noir quand tu dors, mais... » Il embrassa le haut de sa tête. « Je suis perdu sans toi, Bella. Tu es la raison. Pour tout. » Il embrassa sa tempe. « Je sais que je suis égoïste, mais je vais faire tout ce que je peux pour te faire rester ici avec moi. S'il te plait, ne me déteste pas pour ça, mais je ne veux plus te perdre. » _(T/N : Oooooh !)_

Bella attendit qu'il continue. A la place, sa respiration redevint plus régulière, signalant qu'il s'était rendormi.

Bella lia ses doigts aux siens et se rendormi également.

*** * * * ***

Edward n'avait pas beaucoup de temps. Bella était dans la douche et il ne voulait pas louper ça. Il monta les marches de la porte arrière d'Alice et entra. Bella lui avait dit que ses affaires étaient dans la première chambre d'ami du second étage.

Il s'était préparé à entrer discrètement dans la maison, espérant ne déranger personne. C'était encore assez tôt pour que tout le monde soit toujours en train de dormir. Il fut cependant surpris de trouver les affaires de Bella à la porte.

Il sentit le café et jura.

« Est-ce que tu croyais vraiment que j'allais te laisser filer comme ça sans un mot ? » Alice se pencha au dessus du comptoir de la cuisine avec une tasse de café dans une main et un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

Il soupira, se résignant du fait que la conversation était inévitable. Il décida se rester à la porte. Il avait prévu de rejoindre Bella dans la douche. _(T/N : Ah bon ? On l'avait pas compris ça tiens !)_

« Je suppose que les choses se sont bien passée la nuit dernière ? » Alice prit une gorgée de café pour cacher son sourire.

« Très bien. » Il se pencha pour attraper les bagages.

« Hey, attends un peu. » Elle fit un pas vers lui. « Alors ça veut dire que toi et Bella... »

« On va régler les choses et j'espère... » Il hésita avant de finir, « je veux qu'elle reste. »

« Est-ce qu'elle sait ça ? »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Elle veut déménager à New York. »

Elle hocha la tête et prit une autre gorgée de café. Puis elle dit, « Tu sais, si elle avait une raison pour rester, elle changerait probablement d'avis. »

Il haussa les épaules.

Alice étudia son frère. « Est-ce qu'on va vous voir ce weekend ? Tu vas au travail ? »

Il rit. « Non et non. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « C'est une bonne chose que j'ai réapprovisionné ton frigo alors. »

Il lui sourit, penaud. « Merci. » Puis il attrapa les affaires de Bella avant de rouvrir la porte. Il s'arrêta et dit, « Oh, est-ce que tu peux dire à tout le monde... »

« Oui. Oui. Ne pas déranger les amoureux. »

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents. « Merci » Et ferma la porte.

Elle secoua la tête et quelques minutes plus tard, Jasper apparut. « Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

« Edward est passé récupérer les affaires de Bella. »

Il parut surpris.

Alice sourit. « Ouais. On ne va pas les voir de tout le weekend. »

Jasper rit. « Pourquoi ai-je le sentiment que tu savais ce qui allait se passer ? »

Elle lui lança un regard feignant l'innocence. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu voulais une maison d'invité, mais ça prend tout son sens maintenant. »

Alice prit quelques œufs et du bacon dans le frigo. « Quoi ? »

« Si Bella finissait par rester, tu allais avoir ton frère et ta meilleure amie pas trop loin, mais juste assez pour qu'ils aient leur intimité. »

Alice sourit.

Jasper leva les yeux mais rendit son sourire à sa femme. « Rappelle-moi de ne jamais être contre toi. »

*** * * * ***

Bella n'avait qu'une petite valise et un sac à main. Il était un peu déçu qu'elle n'ait pas amené plus de choses puisque ça signifiait qu'elle n'allait pas rester très longtemps. Il n'eut pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir parce que quand il rentra dans la maison d'invité, il entendit l'eau de la douche couler et il faillit se casser la figure dans sa hâte de la rejoindre.

Il posa ses affaires à l'entrée de la chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il espérait qu'elle n'ait pas fermé la porte à clef. Au contraire, il sauta presque sur place quand il vit qu'elle avait non seulement pas fermer la porte à clef mais qu'en plus elle l'avait laissé grande ouverte.

Si ça ce n'était pas une invitation...

Mais comme il ne voulait pas supposer trop facilement avoir raison et débarquer sans prévenir, il frappa à la porte. Il entendit une invitation à entrer étouffé de la douche.

« Je t'ai ramené tes affaires, » dit-il en essayant de regarder dans la douche. _(T/N : Coquinou !)_

« T'as eu du mal à les trouver ? »

« Non. Alice les avait préparées à la porte. »

« Vraiment ? » Elle rit.

« Qu'est-ce qui est drôle ? » Il approcha un peu plus de la douche et aperçu la silhouette de Bella à travers la vitre.

« Elle a parié que je ne passerais pas la nuit chez elle. »

Il sourit, adossé au mur. Il pouvait voir l'ombre de Bella debout sous le jet. Il se lécha les lèvres, espérant pouvoir voir l'eau couler le long de son corps.

Il s'éclaircit la gorge. « Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle a gagné ? »

Elle resta silencieuse pendant un moment avant de dire, « De planifier... mon mariage. »

Il écarquilla les yeux. « Et si tu avais gagné ? »

Elle hésita avant de répondre. « Rien. »

Le silence s'installa de nouveau. Mais ils le brisèrent en même temps.

« Bella... »

« Edward... »

Bella lui dit, « Vas-y. »

Il fit un pas vers la porte de la douche et posa sa paume de main sur la vitre. « Je suis content que tu sois venue. »

Elle leva sa main pour la poser contre la sienne de l'autre côté. « Moi aussi. »

Il lui fallut toute sa bonne volonté pour ne pas ouvrir la porte. Il baissa sa main et dit, « Je vais aller faire le petit déjeuner. » _(T/N : Tu casses tout là Eddy !)_

« Tu ne... »

Il était à la porte quand il l'entendit. « Quoi ? »

« Je pensais... peu importe. »

Comment les choses étaient devenues si vite inconfortables ?

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Bella ? »

Elle avait toujours sa paume contre la vitre. « Je pensais que tu allais venir me rejoindre. »

Edward se retourna et avança vers la douche. « Je n'étais pas sur si... tu serais d'accord. »

Elle rit. « Peut être que tu devrais entrer et le découvrir. »

Il ne fallait pas lui dire deux fois.

Edward se déshabilla et ouvrit la porte de la douche. Ce qu'il vit le fit hésiter.

Bella paraissait mal à l'aise. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Il secoua la tête et entra. Il attrapa les mains de Bella qui recouvraient sa poitrine. « Tu n'as pas à faire ça. »

Ses épaules se relaxèrent.

Ses yeux découvrirent l'image de Bella sous la douche, mouillée et le regardant timidement.

Il fit un pas vers elle. « Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit que c'était un autre de mes fantasmes ? »

Elle se sentit rougir, mais elle sourit. « Dans la douche ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit son visage dans ses mains.

Elle agrippa ses poignets, levant les yeux vers lui, la timidité vite disparue et remplacée par de l'espoir. « Moi aussi. »

Il n'eut pas besoin d'autre permission. Sa bouche se jeta sur la sienne et très vite, leurs mains exploraient le corps de l'autre. Au début, leur touché était réservé, s'adaptant à la nouvelle texture de leur peau mouillée. Cependant, la douceur de celle-ci leur fit vite modifier leurs caresses en de plus fougueuses.

Quand Bella agrippa le membre dur d'Edward, il grogna et la coinça contre le mur carrelé.

Elle siffla au contact froid dans son dos, mais la sensation fut vite contrastée par la chaleur du corps d'Edward. Elle passa sa jambe sur sa hanche.

Edward recula un peu, mais ses lèvres restèrent sur les siennes. « On va peut-être rester là un moment. »

Elle sourit. « Ok. »

Il pressa ses lèvres contre celles de Bella et ajouta, « Et tu vas peut être avoir des courbatures après. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Je pense que ça vaudra le coup. »

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. « Alors tu ferais mieux de t'accrocher. » Il entra en elle et toute conversation fut désormais impossible.

*** * * * ***

Ils étaient désormais assis devant la télévision mais ne la regardait pas vraiment. Ils avaient tous les deux un bol de céréales. Edward se promit de remercier de nouveau sa sœur pour avoir rempli la cuisine. Après la douche puis un nouvel épisode dans le lit, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de cuisiner. Ils avaient enfilé quelques vêtements et s'étaient servis.

Bella s'assit d'un côté du canapé et posa ses jambes sur les genoux d'Edward. Elle mangeait tout en lançant des coups d'œil à la télévision. L'attention d'Edward était totalement concentrée sur les longues jambes nues face à lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire au fait qu'elle portait toujours son vieux tee-shirt de football de Forks High.

« Je paris que tout le monde se demande où on est, » dit Bella en levant sa cuillère vers sa bouche.

Edward ne leva pas les yeux. « Ils savent exactement où on est. »

Bella sentit son visage s'enflammer. « Alors, ne devrions nous pas... faire une apparition ? »

Il la regarda. « Ils ne s'attendent pas à nous voir du weekend. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Ok. Je peux très bien imaginer Emmett surnommer cet endroit la cabane de l'amour et il doit surement un peu perdre les pédales en pensant que nous... » Elle s'arrêta et sentit son visage brûlait de nouveau.

Il avait l'air amusé. « Pourquoi tu es si embarrassée ? »

Elle le regarda incrédule. « Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu embarrassant que tous nos amis sachent ce qu'on fait ? »

« Nope. » Il continua de manger.

Elle leva les yeux. « Ne devrions nous pas essayer d'être un peu plus sociable ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je crois qu'ils vont aller observer les baleines. Est-ce que tu veux y aller ? » _(T/N : Hmmm, aller voir les baleines ? Rester avec Edward à moitié nu ? Dur de choisir ! Un vrai choix de Sophie !)_

Elle ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. » Il lui sourit en coin et recommença à manger.

Après un moment, Bella demanda, « N'es-tu pas censé aller travailler aujourd'hui ? »

Il remua. « J'ai appelé Collin pour lui dire que je ne viendrais pas. »

Bella fronça les sourcils. « Mais je croyais que tu avais des choses importantes à faire. »

« Ouais, mais ça peut attendre lundi. »

Bella baissa les yeux dans son bol de céréales. « Je ne veux pas que tu négliges ton travail à cause de moi. »

« Hey, c'est juste pour 2 jours. » Edward caressa son mollet. « Et puis tu vas repartir, non ? »

Ses yeux restaient fixés sur un morceau de céréale flottant dans le lait à la cannelle. « A ce propos... et si je restais un peu plus que 2 jours ? »

Ses doigts arrêtèrent de tracer des cercles sur sa jambe. « Je pensais qu'après ton entretien, mardi, tu allais repartir. » _(T/N : Bah cache ta joie !)_

« Est-ce que tu... Et si je restais plus longtemps ? »

« C'est-à-dire ? »

Elle haussa une épaule.

Il serra quelques secondes sa main sur sa jambe ce qui lui fait lever les yeux vers lui. Elle lécha ses lèvres avant de dire, « Je pensais... que je pouvais rester quelques temps. » Comme Edward la regardait toujours, elle ajouta rapidement, « Pour régler les choses. »

« Et combien de temps il va nous falloir encore pour régler les choses ? »

Elle chercha sur son visage une réponse. Ses sourcils étaient froncés et il soutenait son regard. « Je ne sais pas. Jusqu'à ce que tu en ais marre de moi ? »

C'était une plaisanterie mais Edward répondit sérieusement, « Je n'aurais jamais marre de toi. »

Elle lui sourit. « Tu dis ça maintenant mais qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand je serais là depuis un moment et que je t'embêterai pour que tu ramasses tes sous-vêtements sales ? »

Il répondit toujours aussi sérieusement. « Alors je les ramasserai. »

Elle leva un sourcil. « Et si je veux laisser la lunette des toilettes rabattue ? »

« J'irais à la quincaillerie et je trouverais quelque chose pour l'enchaîner. »

Elle rit. « Et la lessive ? Ce n'est pas parce que je fais celle d'Emmett que je vais faire la tienne. »

Cette fois, son expression se transforma en mou mais ses yeux gardèrent une touche d'amusement. « C'est pas juste. Je ramasse déjà mes sous vêtements et je garde la lunette des toilettes baissée. Je dirais que c'est déjà beaucoup. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et dit, « Je ferais la lessive si tu fais la vaisselle. »

« Bien. » Puis un petit sourire se forma sur un coin de sa bouche, « Alors, ça veut dire que tu vas rester... pendant un moment ? »

Bella hocha la tête et prit une petite bouché de céréales.

C'était assez pour l'instant. Il ne voulait pas aller trop loin. C'était trop tôt pour demander pour toujours, n'est-ce pas ? Pour l'instant, il était heureux que Bella soit là, assise à côté de lui sur son canapé, mangeant un bol de céréales avec les dessins animés su samedi matin en fond.

Elle le surprit en train de la regarder. « Quoi ? »

Il prit un air sérieux et décida de la taquiner. « Tu sais, il va peut être falloir arrêter de porter ce tee-shirt. Il est vieux. » Il était tellement vieux que le tissu était devenu tout fin ce qui accentuait ses courbes beaucoup plus. Il ne voudrait pour rien au monde qu'elle arrête de le porter.

« Il n'est pas si vieux et il est bien encore. » Elle prit l'ourlet entre ses doigts. Au lycée, il lui tombait juste au dessus de ses genoux. Maintenant, sept ans plus tard, il allait à peine jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. « En plus, tu as dit que tu m'aimais bien dedans. »

« Je te préfère sans, » marmonna-t-il avant s'enfourner une cuillère de céréales dans sa bouche.

Elle lui donna un petit coup de pied sur sa cuisse. « J'ai de nombreux très bons souvenirs dans ce tee-shirt. »

Il leva un sourcil. « Comme quoi ? »

Elle se sentit rougir et elle s'affaissa un peu plus dans le canapé.

Bien sûr, ceci attisa encore plus la curiosité d'Edward. Il posa son bol sur la table basse et se tourna pour faire face à Bella, coinçant ses jambes sur ses genoux. « Dis-moi. »

Elle poussa un petit cri quand il resserra sa prise sur son mollet. Elle se baissa pour poser son bol par terre. « Ça n'a pas d'importance. »

Il changea de place et s'écroula sur elle, la surplombant. « Si ça n'a pas d'importance, alors tu ne devrais pas avoir de problème à me le dire. »

Elle étouffa un grognement quand il pressa son corps contre elle. « C'est un peu embarrassant. »

« Je ne rigolerais pas. »

Elle étudia son visage et elle vit qu'il avait l'air sincère. « Bien. » Elle remua et ajouta, « Mais tu dois te dégager de moi. Je veux m'asseoir. »

Il était sur le point de protester, mais il se ravisa. Il voulait vraiment entendre ce qui était si important par rapport à son tee-shirt. Il descendit d'elle et Bella s'assit en tailleur.

« C'était vraiment un accident quand je l'ai trouvé dans la lessive d'Emmett. » Elle était un peu sur la défensive mais elle réussit à se détendre. « J'avais prévu de te le rendre, mais... bon, tu vois. »

Il hocha la tête, gardant sa culpabilité de côté.

« C'était juste après l'épisode de la clairière. Tu t'en souviens ? »

Il sourit. « J'avais eu vraiment du mal à garder mes mains pour moi. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

Il hocha encore la tête. « Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait ça, mais je voulais te toucher... tellement. »

Bella déglutit et puis se rappela qu'elle était en plein dans une histoire. « Bon, après ce jour, je... j'espérai que les choses allaient changer, mais rien. J'avais le cœur... tellement brisé. »

Il lui prit la main. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Bella. »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'est bon. C'est juste... cette nuit là, j'ai trouvé ton tee-shirt et je voulais tellement être près de toi je... l'ai mis. »

Il lui serra la main. « Bella... »

Elle leva son autre main. « Puis j'ai eu ce rêve dans la clairière et, » elle sentit son visage brûlait, « disons que les choses se passaient différemment dans mon rêve et... c'était la première fois que je rêvais de toi. »

Il avait le souffle coupé. « Tu as rêvé de moi ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Après cette première nuit, j'ai porté ce tee-shirt pour dormir toutes les nuits, espérant rêver de la clairière, ma version rêvée de ce qui s'était passé. » Elle remua. « Mais ce n'était pas toujours dans la clairière et, » elle déglutit avant de dire, « des fois je me réveillais... ça avait l'air si réel et j'ai besoin de... alors je... »

La bouche d'Edward s'assécha et il attendit, impatient d'entendre le reste. Mais comme Bella n'allait pas plus loin, il demanda, « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Bella ? »

Elle baissa les yeux et joua avec le tissu. « Ne me le fais pas dire. »

Il tapa sur sa main pour qu'elle arrête. « Je veux l'entendre. »

Elle plongea sa tête dans ses mains.

Edward s'approcha d'elle et prit ses mains pour les enlever de son visage. « Dis-moi. »

Elle hésita avant de se lancer. « Je me suis touchée, m'imaginant que c'était tes mains. » Elle ne pouvait le regarder. Sa voix était basse. « Toujours dans ce tee-shirt. »

Comme il ne disait rien, elle recouvrit son visage de nouveau. Sa voix était étouffée quand elle dit, « C'est très embarrassant et c'est pourquoi je ne peux quitter ce tee-shirt. Tu étais mon premier... enfin, dans mes rêves en tout cas. »

Bella avait toujours son visage caché. Elle était trop humiliée pour le regarder et son silence était une preuve de plus que cette information était peut être un peu de trop.

Elle balbutia. « Je n'aurais rien du dire. C'est bizarre non ? Folle, limite psycho... »

« Bella... »

« Est-ce qu'on peut tout simplement oublier ? Je pari que tu penses que je suis tarée... »

« Bella, » il enleva ses mains de son visage. « Regarde-moi. »

Quand elle le fit et elle ne comprit pas l'expression du visage d'Edward. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Donne-moi une minute. » Sa respiration était saccadée et il prit de profondes respirations. Au bout d'un moment, il fut assez calme pour parler. « Je... je n'aurais jamais cru... »

« Est-ce que tu es en colère ? »

Il la regarda incrédule. « En colère ? Pourquoi devrais-je être en colère ? »

Elle haussa les épaules.

« Est-ce que tu serais en colère de savoir que je pensais à toi aussi ? »

Son expression s'illumina. « C'est vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête et prit son visage entre ses mains. « Mais, Bella, ce que tu viens juste de me dire... » Il passa son doigt sur son lèvre inférieure. « C'est la chose la plus sexy que j'ai jamais entendu de ma vie. »

Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et avant qu'elle n'ait le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, sa bouche couvrit la sienne. Son baiser était brutal, plein de désir et de besoin. Il ne retenait rien et Bella lui rendit son baiser avec la même impatience.

Des mots s'échappaient de la bouche d'Edward entre chaque baiser. « Mon Dieu, si j'avais su... je suis un idiot... les choses auraient pu... se passer plus vite... » Il s'écarta. « Est-ce que tu voudrais bien me dire à quoi tu pensais quand tu te touchais ? »

Elle se lécha les lèvres. « Peut-être. » Elle bougea pour se redresser. Bella lui ordonna se s'asseoir plus loin dans le canapé. Une fois qu'il fit ce qu'elle lui demandait, elle s'installa sur ses genoux. « Je pensais que tu allais trouver ça bizarre. »

« Est-ce que tu trouverais bizarre le fait qu'à chaque fois que tu es à moins de 3 mètres de moi, j'ai une érection ? Je détestais aller en cours comme ça. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire et pour le taquiner, elle lui dit, « Est-ce que c'était la raison pour laquelle tu gardais tes distances ? »

Il rit. « Tu aurais surement pensé que j'étais un pervers. » Il prit son sein dans sa paume.

Un doux soupire de contentement s'échappa de Bella. « Oui, mais j'aurais quand même apprécié. »

Il plaça son autre main sur sa hanche et remua pour que Bella se frotte contre lui. « Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit sur le fait de m'encourager comme ça ? »

Bella bougea, suivant le rythme lent d'Edward. « Pourquoi voudrais-je te décourager ? » Elle bougea encore et fit en sorte qu'ils s'alignent juste au bon endroit.

Un grondement sourd s'échappa de la poitrine d'Edward et sa voix était âpre. « C'est toi qui me fait ça. » Il leva les hanches pour qu'elle sente à quel point il était dur pour elle. « Seulement toi. »

Il jeta sa tête en arrière contre le dos du canapé, admirant Bella bouger au dessus de lui. « J'en déduis que tu n'as plus aucun problème avec cette position. »

Elle était concentrée sur la délicieuse sensation qui grandissait entre ses cuisses, mais les mots d'Edward la déconcentrèrent et son rythme se brisa. Elle se sentit rougir. _(T/N : Je crois qu'on pourrait cuire des steaks sur ses joues :/)_

Edward se redressa, jurant. « Je suis un idiot. Je ne voulais pas... »

Bella se pencha vers lui et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis, elle posa son front contre celui d'Edward, leurs lèvres s'effleurant. « Je n'ai de problème avec aucune des positions qui font que tu es en moi. »

Il pressa sa bouche contre celle de Bella et dit, « Dans ce cas, il y en a quelques autres que j'aimerais essayer. »

Elle sourit contre ses lèvres et abaissa sa bouche vers son oreille où elle y déposa un baiser. « Mon Dieu, je t'aime. »

Les mains d'Edward avaient glissé sous son tee-shirt, mais à ses mots, il s'arrêta sur ses côtes. « Quoi ? »

Elle déposa un autre baiser au même endroit. « Je t'aime tellement. »

Il s'écarta pour la regarder, agrippant sa nuque pour qu'elle le regarde aussi. « Dit-le encore. »

Elle fronça les oreilles. « Quoi ? Je t'aime ? »

Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'aime t'entendre dire ça. »

« De quoi tu parles ? Je le dit tout le temps. »

Il secoua la tête. Une de ses mains resta sur ses côtes pendant qu'une autre sortit de sous son tee-shirt et la posa sur son visage. « Non. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux, incrédule. « Je l'ai dit un million de fois aujourd'hui. »

Il secoua la tête et lui sourit.

« Si ! » Elle repensa à leurs dernières conversations.

« La petite histoire 'je t'aime beaucoup' que tu as raconté à Collin et Max ne compte pas. » _(T/N : Haha ! Elle nous a bien fait rire cette histoire en tout cas !)_

Elle rit et répondit, « Je l'ai dit après ça. »

Il secoua la tête.

Bella y réfléchit encore.

Pour lui rafraichir la mémoire, Edward lui dit, « Tu as dit des choses comme, 'Oui Edward ! Là ! Edward ! Ne t'arrête pas !', » il feignit de se concentrer, « Oh et tu as aussi dit, 'Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu ! Oh mon Dieu, Edward ! Je vais...' » _(T/N : Chanceuse !)_

Elle lui tapa l'épaule. « Ce n'est pas tout ce que j'ai dit. »

« Devrais-je élaborer ? »

Bella le frappa un peu plus fort. « Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais. »

Il secoua la tête.

L'expression de Bella s'adoucit. « Eh bien, en tout cas je le ressens vraiment. »

Il sourit. « Et tu me l'as bien fait comprendre. »

« Edward ! »

« Oui, tu l'as beaucoup dit aussi. »

Elle soupira exaspérée. « Je ressens tellement de chose pour toi. Je... » Elle étudia son visage. « Tout ce que je fais... Je t'aime Edward. »

Une expression chaleureuse envahit Edward. Il l'embrassa sur le coin de sa bouche. « Je ne peux m'empêcher d'adorer quand tu le dis tout haut. »

Entre deux baisers, Bella lui susurra les mêmes mots.

Il lui répondit avec la même ferveur. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Très vite, les mots furent remplacés par des gémissements de plaisir. Les douces caresses devinrent des contacts plus rudes. Les mots n'étaient plus, mais les sentiments si.

Après un moment, Edward ralentit ses mouvements et il leva les yeux vers Bella, la pointe de ses cheveux effleurant ses joues.

Les doigts de Bella étaient dans les cheveux d'Edward pendant que ses yeux retracés la courbe de sa mâchoire. Elle adorait le regarder.

« A quoi tu penses ? » Demanda-t-il, mais juste après avoir posé la question, il vit les joues de Bella rosir.

Bella lui sourit. « Je pensais à toi. »

Il lui rendit son sourire et attendit qu'elle en dise plus.

La main de Bella descendit de ses cheveux pour se poser sur son torse. « Si quelqu'un m'avait dit que je finirais ici, de cette façon, avec le meilleur ami de mon frère, je ne l'aurais pas cru. »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire ? »

Elle hésita avant de dire. « La nuit où tu es revenu, tu étais à la maison avec Emmett, tu te souviens ? »

Il hocha la tête.

« Eh bien, j'ai essayé de me convaincre que tu étais l'ami d'Emmett. Rien de plus. Et que tout irait bien et que tant que je garderais mes distances, les choses se dérouleraient normalement. » Elle baissa les yeux et dessina des motifs sur sa chemise du bout du doigt. « Mais je ne pouvais pas... Au moment où je t'ai vu, j'ai immédiatement oublié ce que je m'étais promis. J'étais si énervée d'abandonner si facilement. Et puis après, Emmett et toi avez recommencé comme si de rien n'était et j'ai... j'ai eu peur que ce soit comme avant, craquer sur toi comme quand j'avais 16 ans. »

Elle hésita avant de continuer. « Mais, je n'ai plus 16 ans et je ne craquais plus pour toi. Alors, pourquoi est-ce si dur à croire ? » Elle leva un sourcil. « Je ne me suis jamais autorisée à croire que tu me toucherais de cette façon ou me regarderais comme tu le fais maintenant parce que ça aurait voulut dire... » Elle sourit.

Edward resserra un peu sa prise sur sa cuisse. « Quoi ? »

Elle lécha ses lèvres avant de dire, « Que tu ne me voyais plus comme la petite sœur d'Emmett. Que tu... me désirais autant que je te désirais. »

Il leva une main pour caresser son visage. « Je sais que je l'ai déjà dit, mais je vais le redire. Ça fait très longtemps que je ne te vois plus comme la petite sœur d'Emmett. »

Bella rit. « Oh, vraiment ? »

« Pas depuis l'épisode du bikini rouge. »

Elle rit de nouveau.

Il continua. « Je ne sais pas si c'est possible que tu me désires autant que je te désire. »

Elle leva un sourcil, attendant qu'il continue.

Il lui sourit avant de dire. « Attends, tu verras. »

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Qu'est-ce que c'est supposé dire ? »

« Donne-moi du temps. Après trois ans de lycée et encore sept autres années, ça va me prendre du temps de te le démontrer. »

« Du temps ? » Elle étudia son visage avant de demander, « Combien de temps comptes-tu me garder ici ? »

Il fut surpris de sa question, mais il se ressaisit rapidement et sourit. « Pour aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi. »

Bella ne put d'empêcher de sourire, elle se pencha et embrassa doucement ses lèvres. Edward lui rendit ses baisers et ils continuèrent de s'échanger de doux baisers et caresses.

Et voilà. Il n'y avait plus de retour en arrière. Juste des pas en avant. C'était exactement l'endroit où elle voulait être et exactement la personne avec qui elle voulait être. Sa vie ne pouvait pas être plus parfaite.

Un rire s'échappa de la bouche de Bella et Edward la regarda confus.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

Après un moment, avec de la joie dans ses yeux et un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres, elle dit, « Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que j'ai prévu de te garder avec moi pour un bout de temps. »

Et avec ça, Edward prit son visage en coupe et toucha ses lèvres avec les siennes.

* * *

**T/N : Pfiou ! Eh ben ! C'était très lemonesque tout ça ! On en a eu des bouffées de chaleur en traduisant ! Et vous en lisant ? lol**

**Donc voilà, il y a maintenant une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelles.**

**On commence par la mauvaise ? Vous venez d'avoir droit au dernier chapitre de MBBF ! :(**

**La bonne ? L'épilogue est en cours de traduction ainsi que les premiers bonus :) Alors le plaisir va être encore un peu prolongé ;)**

**Lâchez vous et reviewez !**


	27. Epilogue

**Traduction : Jenn et Juliette**

**T/ N : Voilà l'épilogue tant attendu... **

**On blablate à la fin, ENJOY ;)**

**

* * *

**

**Épilogue**

**« Chaque fois »**

De la playlist _beautilful_ d'Edward

_Some day somebody's gonna ask you_

_A question _

_That you should say yes to_

_Once in your life_

_Baby, tonight, I've got a question for you_

"Question" by Old 97's

* * *

Emmet s'assit à la table de la cuisine face à Rosalie. Les nuanciers et les échantillons en recouvraient la surface. Emmett sentit une goutte perler sur son front. Il aurait du prendre en charge l'équipe d'Eric. Il aurait préféré être au parc, ramassant les détritus au bord du lac, plutôt que d'être assis là, sous le contrôle de Rosalie. Un mot de travers, un faux pas et elle ferait de ses testicules un trophée.

« Emmett, est ce que tu as entendu ce que j'ai dit ? » Elle lui donna un regard plein d'attente.

« Tu m'as demandé quelle couleur j'aimais ? » Il se maudit intérieurement. Il n'avait pas voulu que sa voix vacille à la fin de sa phrase.

Elle soupira doucement. « Alors ? »

Il y avait des morceaux de tissus devant lui. Ils étaient tous orange, mais il savait que c'était un piège. Il se passa la main devant la bouche et se frotta le menton. Il allait devoir choisir ses mots avec soin. « Euh… ils me paraissent tous… super. »

« Je sais. C'est pour cette raison que c'est si difficile. » Rosalie jeta un œil aux échantillons puis en attrapa un. « Je pense que celui là sera trop chaud. Ça va jurer avec la couleur de mes cheveux. »

Emmett acquiesça presque mais se retint. C'était une de ces ruses féminines. S'il était d'accord, elle l'accuserait de penser que ses cheveux sont horribles_. (T/N : Il est traumatisé le pauvre !!)_

Rosalie posa le bout de tissus et en attrapa un autre. « Celui là est trop clair. On dirait un croisement entre de la marmelade et du citron. »

Il souffla légèrement. Est-ce que ça ne voulait pas dire que l'un était orange et l'autre jaune ? _(T/N : Si si !!)_

Rosalie saisit un nouvel échantillon. « Et celui là, il a tout faux. Il est juste trop brillant. Je sais qu'Alice aime celui là, mais… je ne sais pas. » Elle leva le bout de tissu loin d'elle et dit, « C'est joli sur toi pourtant. »

Il grogna. Trop brillant ? Le orange n'est elle pas une couleur brillante ? Il était sur le point de perdre la tête.

« Mais, Emmett, je veux que ça soit parfait. Je n'aurais jamais pensé avoir autant de mal à me décider sur tous les petits détails. » Elle reposa l'échantillon sur la table. « Si c'était une voiture, tout serait déjà réglé en ce moment. » Elle mit son coude sur la table et posa son front dans sa main.

Emmett s'approcha et prit la main libre de Rosalie dans la sienne. Avec son autre main, il lui prit le visage en coupe. « Je suis désolé, Rose. » Il regarda les morceaux de tissus sur la table et en prit une poignée. « Je suis désolé. Je ne connais pas la différence entre mandarine et marmelade. Ils sont tous orange pour moi. » Il leva les yeux vers elle. « J'aurais voulu pouvoir t'aider, mais je suis sûr que quoi que tu décides, ce sera spectaculaire. » Il fit une pression sur sa main. « Aussi longtemps que tu es là. »

Elle leva leurs mains jointent et embrassa le sommet de celle d'Emmett. « Em, tu as raison. Ils sont tous orange. » Elle rit légèrement. « Je dirais à Alice que j'aime celui qu'elle a choisi. »

Il sourit. « Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, nous pouvons en regarder d'autre… »

Elle leva la main. « Non. Je pense que nous avons passé assez de temps sur la préparation du mariage pour ce matin. » Elle rassembla les nuanciers et les échantillons sur la table. « Nous avons 6 mois avant le mariage. Nous avons tout le temps de régler ce genre de chose. »

Il laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. « Bien. »

Elle rit. « Ne soit pas si soulagé. »

« Ce n'est pas ça. J'ai juste… ce n'est pas vraiment pas mon truc. »

Elle leva la main et caressa son visage. « Je sais. Et j'apprécie que tu essaies. » Elle soupira. « Dommage que ta sœur soit comme toi. Elle est tout aussi inutile. »

Il rit. « Hé, nous sommes un ensemble. »

Rosalie sourit. « Et je vous aimes tous les deux. »

Il sourit également et après un moment, il dit, « elle me manque. »

Rosalie sentit son cœur se serrer légèrement. « Je sais. Tu as été très compréhensif à propos de tout ça. »

Il soupira doucement. « Elle est très heureuse et après ce weekend, je suis sûr qu'elle le sera encore plus. »

Rosalie eu un sourire entendu. « Leur voyage à Napa ? Ils le méritent. Bella a beaucoup travaillé et Edward a été très occupé au labo. »

« Ouais. » Puis à voix basse, il rajouta, « J'espère juste qu'Edward ne foutra pas tout en l'air. »

Rosalie plissa le front. « Foutre en l'air ? Quoi ? Tu crois qu'il sera appelé par le travail ? »

« Euh… non. Collin s'assure qu'il ne soit pas dérangé. »

Elle le regarda avec interrogation. « C'est vraiment gentil de sa part, mais je pensais que Collin devait aller à Atlanta pour Edward pendant le weekend. »

« Exact. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu prendre un weekend de congé. Edward sait qu'il ne peut pas tout foutre en l'air. »

« Foutre quoi en l'air ? »

Les yeux d'Emmett s'élargirent. « Euh… rien. » _(T/N : T'es mort, c'est foutu !)_

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Emmett Charles, dis moi ce qu'il se passe, maintenant. »

Il se frotta la nuque. « Oh, allez, Rose. Attends juste la fin du weekend. »

Elle lui jeta un regard étonné. « Attends, tu veux dire… » Elle rebondit sur son siège. « Est-ce qu'Edward va… »

Emmett leva les mains. « Rose, allez. Je ne suis pas supposé en parler. J'ai juré de garder le secret. Edward ne veut que personne ne le sache. »

« Ok. Ok. » Elle prit une profonde inspiration. « Est-ce que je peux poser des questions et tu répondras oui ou non ? »

Il grogna.

Elle continua avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, « A-t-il une bague ? »

« Rose. »

« Allez. Oui ou non ? »

Il jeta les armes. « Oui. »

« Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? »

Il hésita avant de dire, « Oui. »

Elle tapota la table deux fois, ses yeux agrandis par l'excitation. « C'est une grosse bague ? »

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Oui. »

Elle leva le poing en l'air une fois. « Il va lui demander à Napa ? »

« Rose », dit-il sur un ton d'avertissement.

« S'il te plait, Em. »

Il soupira de frustration. « Oui. »

Elle tendit la main et lui serra le bras. « Va-t-il lui proposer à l'intérieur ? »

Il lui jeta un regard soupçonneux. « Non. »

Elle applaudit. « À l'extérieur ? »

« Oui. » Emmett croisa les bras. « Je n'en dirais pas plus. Tu devras attendre que ce soit arrivé pour avoir la suite. Edward sera fâché contre moi s'il apprend que je t'ai dit tout ça. »

Rosalie lui fit une petite moue. « Bien. » La moue disparut et fut remplacée par un sourire. « Je parie que ce sera romantique. »

Emmett fronça les sourcils. « Est-ce que tu es en train de dire que ce n'était pas romantique quand je t'ai fait ma proposition ? »

Rosalie parut offusquée. « Bien sûr que ça l'était ! J'ai aimé la façon dont tu me l'as demandé. Tu sais que j'ai fait encadrer la fortune. » _(T/N : petit papier qui se trouve dans les biscuits chinois.)_

Il sourit. Quand ils étaient allés rendre visite à Alice et Jasper pour la pendaison de crémaillère six mois plus tôt, ils étaient tous allés diner un soir à Chinatown. Alice aida à choisir le restaurant et Emmett donna au serveur le biscuit de la fortune spécial pour que Rosalie puisse l'avoir. Quand elle ouvrit le biscuit, elle ne lut même pas la fortune.

Alice lui demanda alors ce qui était inscrit dessus et Rosalie répondit qu'elle ne les lisait jamais parce qu'ils étaient inutiles. Ensuite Rosalie le passa à Alice en lui disant qu'elle pouvait l'avoir si elle voulait.

Emmett était abattu. Sentant sa déception, Jasper poussa sa sœur du coude en lui disant qu'elle pouvait au moins le lire pour les numéros de loterie. Rosalie aimait jouer à la loterie et se dit que ça ne ferait pas de mal de regarder. Elle cligna des yeux lorsqu'elle lut le message.

_Tu as l'opportunité de rendre un homme heureux pour le reste de sa vie. Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de dire oui._

Quand elle leva les yeux vers Emmett, il la regardait avec beaucoup de tendresse. Ensuite il fouilla dans la poche de sa veste et en sortit une petite boite en velours noir. _(T/N : Ohhhhhh !!!)_

Il tendit la boite vers elle. « Rose… »

Elle se jeta à son cou. « Oui ! Mille fois oui. »

Depuis lors, ce fut un tourbillon de discussions interminables sur les détails pour le mariage.

Emmett se pencha sur la table et serra la main de Rosalie. « Tu vas devenir ma femme. »

Le sourire de Rosalie illumina la pièce. « Et tu seras mon mari. »

Emmett se rapprocha un peu plus. « J'aime la façon dont ça sonne. »

Rosalie leva la main et lui passa la main dans les cheveux. Elle aimait le regarder et se voir dans le futur avec lui.

*****

« Angela, tout ira bien. » Alice se rassit dans son fauteuil en cuir et s'éloigna du bureau. « Je sais que le mariage est dans un mois, mais c'est suffisant pour finir la robe. »

Jasper se rendait à son bureau, mais s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte à la mention du mot mariage. Il était sur le point de poursuivre son chemin quand Alice dit, « Je dois y aller Ang. Jasper a besoin de moi pour quelque chose. Je te rappellerais plus tard. » Elle raccrocha le téléphone et soupira lourdement avant de poser la tête sur le bureau.

Jasper se tenait dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, l'épaule appuyé contre l'encadrement. « Peut être que tu aurais dû être organisatrice de mariage. »

Alice gémit. « Entre Rosalie qui doit choisir une couleur et Angela qui s'inquiète de la longueur de sa robe, je pense que je vais étrangler quelqu'un. »

Il laissa échapper un petit rire. « Eh bien, si tu n'avais pas eu le mariage parfait, elles ne te solliciteraient pas. »

Alice releva la tête et un coin de sa bouche se souleva. « Bien, et toi ? Il semblerait que tous les gars t'aient demandé des conseils sur la façon de faire leur demande. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tu es celle qui a aidé Emmett à choisir le restaurant. Ben était juste nerveux et Jake… »

Alice se redressa. « Jake va faire sa demande à Carlie ? »

Il ferma les yeux et gémit.

Elle frappa des mains. « Je pensais qu'ils allaient essayer de vivre ensemble quelque temps. »

« C'est vrai. Jake est juste en train d'y penser. Il n'est pas encore prêt à faire sa demande. »

Une petite moue se forma sur ses lèvres.

Il lui donna un air sévère. « Maintenant, Alice. Ne vas pas t'immiscer dans ses affaires. Il était juste… en train de tâter le terrain si on peut dire. »

« Eh bien, c'est parfait. » Elle rassembla quelques papiers sur son bureau. « Au moins Jake y pense. Je ne sais pas ce qui passe par la tête d'Edward. » Elle mit les papiers dans un élégant attaché-case. « Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'il va demander à Bella de l'épouser et à d'autre moment on dirait qu'il ne sait pas comment faire. Je veux dire, allez. » Elle posa sa mallette sur le bureau. « Elle lui rend visite une fois, et elle emménage quasiment avec lui. »

« Mais, elle a passé son temps à voyager pour son travail. » Jasper suivit Alice en dehors de son bureau et se dirigea vers la cuisine. « Avant que tu ne le demandes, oui l'emploi à mon agence est toujours disponible si elle le veut, mais pour autant que je sache, elle est heureuse d'être consultante indépendante. »

« Peut être qu'elle est consultante parce qu'elle pense qu'Edward est heureux de cette façon. »

Ils commencèrent à préparer le diner côte à côte. Jasper était sur le point de hacher le cœur d'une laitue romaine, mais quand il entendit les paroles d'Alice, il s'arrêta. « Attends, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Pourquoi penserait-elle ça ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit le découpage de la laitue avec vigueur. « Peut être parce qu'il travail tout le temps et donc elle pense que de cette façon elle lui laisse plus d'espace. »

« Attends, Alice. » Il plaça une main sur son bras afin de l'empêcher de massacrer la pauvre laitue. « Est-ce que Bella n'aime pas son travail de consultante ? »

Elle poussa un profond soupir. « Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'aime pas ça. Je pense qu'au début elle était ravie de cette opportunité. Elle n'avait pas à choisir un poste à un endroit précis et ils l'embauchaient quand ils avaient besoin d'elle pour divers projet. » Elle leva les yeux vers Jasper. « Je pense qu'elle apprécie ça, mais… »

Il poursuivit, « Elle veut s'installer. »

Elle acquiesça. « Je pense qu'elle aimerait accepter le poste dans ton entreprise et ne faire que ça, mais elle a peur qu'Edward… » Elle poussa un nouveau soupir. « Ok. Je sais que ce que je vais dire est un stupide raisonnement de fille que tu ne comprendras certainement pas, mais elle pense que si elle trop présente autour de lui, il ne prendra pas son travail au sérieux et ça la ferait se sentir coupable. Alors, elle se dit que même si techniquement elle vit avec Edward, si elle n'est quasiment jamais là, c'est mieux pour lui. Alors il ne se sentira pas coupable de passer du temps avec elle alors qu'il devrait travailler. »

Jasper y réfléchit pendant un moment. Puis il dit, « Tu as raison. C'est un stupide raisonnement de fille, mais je crois que je comprends. »

Alice sourit.

« Mais sa logique est sérieusement erronée. » Dit-il.

Elle fronça les sourcils

Il leva les mains. « Je dis juste que j'ai le sentiment que si Bella disait à Edward qu'elle veut prendre le poste dans mon entreprise, il serait très heureux. »

« Bien sûr qu'il le serait. »

« Alors ? »

Alice le regarda avec incrédulité. « Tu ne penses pas que j'ai essayé de lui dire ça ? Rappelles toi que ces deux là ont vécu une relation pleine de malentendus pendant de nombreuses années. Ça va prendre un certain temps avant de leur faire perdre cette mauvaise habitude. »

Jasper ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Eh bien, j'espère qu'il n'y aura aucun malentendu ce week-end. »

Alice sourit. « Napa était une bonne idée. Je pense que ce sera sympa pour tous les deux, de s'évader un peu pour quelques jours. Edward a été enfermé dans son laboratoire toute la semaine tandis que Bella était à New York et en Floride. »

Jasper reprit le couteau des mains d'Alice et retourna son attention sur le hachage de la laitue.

Alice poursuivit, « Et bonne idée pour Cottage Grove Inn. _(T/N : société de location de cottage de luxe dans la Napa Vallée.)_ J'adore les cottages et la façon dont le vignoble s'étend à l'arrière. C'est tellement romantique. »

Il rassembla la laitue et la mit dans l'essoreuse à salade.

« Oh, j'espère qu'ils auront l'occasion de se faire masser. Ça serait parfait après le week-end qu'ils vont passer.

Jasper égoutta la laitue puis alla chercher des tomates et un concombre dans le frigo.

« Tu sais se serait un endroit parfait pour lui faire sa demande. »

Il était en train de rincer les légumes avant de les mettre sur le plan de travail pour les découper, mais à la mention du mot demande, une tomate lui échappa et elle tomba sur le sol avec un léger bruit. Il se baissa pour la ramasser.

« Je suis étonnéee que tu ne m'ais pas fait ta proposition lorsque nous y sommes allés. » Alice attrapa la tomate et regarda Jasper.

Ils étaient tous les deux accroupies, mais Jasper se redressa rapidement. « J'étais vraiment nerveux. »

Alice reposa la tomate sur le plan de travail et regarda Jasper avec de grands yeux. « Attends, tu étais sur le point de faire ta demande ce week-end là ? »

Il détourna le regard et se concentra sur le concombre. « Je… Je l'étais. »

« Pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas fait ? »

Il découpa le concombre en petit morceaux. « Je n'étais pas sûr que tu dirais oui. »

Alice fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi as-tu pensé ça ? »

« Tu as raison cet endroit est magnifique. » Il arrêta de couper et la regarda. « J'ai réalisé que tu penserais probablement que je me laissais emporter par la beauté du moment et que je ne voulais pas vraiment me marier avec toi. » _(T/N : stupide raisonnement de fille, hein ??!!)_

Alice ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Elle ne pouvait pas le nier. A ce moment là, ils sortaient ensemble depuis seulement 3 mois.

Jasper se remit à préparer la salade. « Du coup, j'ai décidé d'attendre le bon moment. Et ensuite j'ai réalisé que peut être j'allais trop vite. Je ne savais pas quand serait le bon moment pour faire ma demande. J'ai toujours pensé que quand je rencontrerais la bonne personne, je devrais apprendre à la connaitre, sortir avec elle, et que les choses se feraient d'elle-même. »

Il termina de mettre en place les ingrédients pour la salade et commença à préparer la vinaigrette. « Tout ce que je croyais savoir sur l'amour n'a plus eu aucun sens quand je t'ai rencontré. Je n'avais pas besoin d'apprendre à te connaitre ou de sortir avec toi pendant quelques temps ou d'attendre que les choses se fassent, j'ai juste su. » Il dosa l'huile d'olive et ensuite le vinaigre balsamique. « Mais bien sûr, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, alors j'ai attendu. »

Alice s'approcha de lui. Même si elle connaissait la réponse, elle voulait malgré tout l'entendre dire. « Alors, qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

« Je me suis dit qu'il valait mieux attendre que tu sois prête. Jusqu'à ce que j'ai une sorte de signe. J'aurais attendu l'éternité pour toi, mais je commençais à être découragé. » Il se souvint des deux semaines qu'ils avaient passé loin l'un de l'autre. « Quand tu m'as dit que tu savais que nous étions fait pour être ensemble, j'ai été soulagé, mais toujours un peu hésitant. »

Elle posa sa main sur le bras de Jasper. « Pourquoi ? »

« J'attendais toujours le signe. »

Elle fronça les sourcils, puis se souvint. « Le café ? »

Il eut l'air honteux. « Je sais. C'est stupide, mais… »

« Non, je comprends. » Alice s'était réveillée au milieu de la nuit en se rendant compte que Jasper n'était plus là. Elle s'était inquiétée lorsqu'elle avait vu que son téléphone portable était resté sur la table de chevet. Elle s'était dit qu'il allait bientôt revenir puisqu'il l'avait laissé, mais après une demi-heure il n'était toujours pas rentré, alors elle s'était levée pour le chercher.

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle se sentait obligé de le faire, mais son instinct lui disait qu'il fallait qu'elle le trouve. Il était tard dans la nuit et elle s'était demandée si oui ou non il se trouvait dans un bar, un club, ou peut être un restaurant. Aucun de ses endroits ne lui paraissaient être le bon alors elle avait décidé de s'arrêter et de prendre un café avant de réfléchir à où aller ensuite.

Et c'est là qu'elle avait trouvé Jasper. Il était assis sur une table haute dans le coin, penché sur un journal, mais elle n'aurait su dire s'il était réellement en train de le lire.

« Tu as raison. Je ne le lisais pas. J'étais en train de me dire que je devrais rentrer à la maison avant que tu ne te réveilles, mais j'avais juste besoin d'être seul avant de le faire. » Il prit son visage entre ses mains. « Ensuite la seule chose que je sais, c'est que tu te tenais devant moi et tu as dit… »

« Je t'ai trouvé, » finit-elle.

Il sourit. « J'étais surpris, puis j'ai réalisé que si tu pouvais me trouver sans avoir la moindre idée de là où je me trouvais, s'il devait y avoir un signe s'en était un.

Il la prit dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait cette nuit là. Il lui avait dit qu'il voulait qu'elle devienne sa femme et elle avait répondu oui.

Alice leva les bras et les passa autour de son cou. « Tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? »

Il l'embrassa. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne pourras jamais disparaitre. Je serais capable de te trouver où que tu ailles. »

Il rit.

« Tu rigoles maintenant, mais tu ferais mieux d'être effrayé. »

Il rit encore plus fort. Ensuite il dit, « Ok. Je suis un peu effrayé. »

Après plusieurs autres baisers échangés, ils se reconcentrèrent sur la préparation du diner.

Alice dit, « Est-ce que tu crois qu'Edward et Bella vont venir diner ? »

Jasper la regarda avec étonnement. « Sérieusement, Alice ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Je sais. Bella vient tout juste de rentrer. J'espérais les voir avant qu'ils ne partent pour Napa. »

Il secoua la tête. « Euh… ouais. Je ne pense pas qu'ils viendront. Edward n'aime pas partager. »

Elle frappa Jasper à la hanche. _(T/N : bah oui parce qu'elle est trop petite pour le frapper plus haut:/) _« Eh bien, il va devoir faire un effort. Quand elle sera officiellement ma sœur et qu'elle travaillera ici en permanence, je vais exiger de la voir plus souvent. »

La main de Jasper s'immobilisa. « Quoi… Comment sais-tu… »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je le sais c'est tout. » Elle regarda Jasper et avant qu'il ne puisse le cacher, elle vit l'expression de soulagement sur son visage. « Attends, qu'est ce que c'était que ça ? »

« Quoi ? Rien. » _(T/N : Grillé! Bravo Jasper !)_ Il se détourna, mais Alice fut rapide. Elle sauta face à lui. « Jasper, qu'est ce que tu me caches ? »

« Rien. » Il se détourna à nouveau. _(T/N : maydé ,maydé, on va s'écraser !!)_

Alice le suivit jusqu'au réfrigérateur. « Tu sais quelque chose. »

« Je sais un tas de choses. »

« Qu'est ce que tu sais sur ce weekend ? »

« Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ? Bella et Edward vont à Napa ce weekend. » Il tenta un regard sur elle à travers les asperges qu'il tenait devant lui. « Quoi ? »

Elle le regarda avec méfiance. « Est-ce qu'il va se passer quelque chose ce weekend ? »

Il haussa les épaules.

« Allez. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi crois-tu que je sais quelque chose ? »

« Parce que tu agis comme quelqu'un de coupable. »

« Non, c'est faux. »

« Si, c'est vrai. Tu fuis toujours le regard des personnes avec qui tu parles lorsque tu te sens coupable. »

« Je ne fais pas ça. » Il essaya de la regarder mais n'y arriva pas.

« Si tu ne veux pas me le dire, je vais appeler Edward moi-même. »

« NON ! » En voyant le regard étonné d'Alice face à son haussement de voix, Jasper s'éclaircit la gorge. « Je veux dire, tu ne devrais pas les déranger. Ils pourraient être sur le point de… faire Dieu sait quoi. Donnons leurs un peu d'intimité. » _(T/N : que quelqu'un lui jette une bouée, pitié !!)_

Alice commença à reprendre une expression normale puis, soudain, elle comprit et se mit à sourire et à sauter de bas en haut. « Est-ce qu'Edward va… »

Il plaça une main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de sautiller. « Alice, non. »

Elle fit la moue et puis lui dit, « Quoi ? »

« Il ne veut que personne ne sache. »

« Pourquoi pas ? » _(T/N : *lève les yeux au ciel*)_

« Euh, peut être parce qu'il veut que ce soit entre lui et Bella. »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel. « Bien sur que ça l'est. Je peux quand même être excité pour eux, non ? »

« Bien sûr. »

Elle fit ensuite semblant d'être vexé. « Comment ça se fait qu'il te l'ait dit et pas à moi ? »

« Peut être parce qu'il voulait en parler à un beau frère. »

« Je les ai toujours soutenue. »

« Je sais, mon cœur, mais faire sa demande… c'est vraiment un truc de mecs. C'est notre responsabilité et nous devons nous assurer que tout est parfait. Il veut… » Il passa sa main à travers ses cheveux blonds comme le sable. « Il veut juste… se faire une idée de ce à quoi ça ressemble. C'est tout. »

Elle fut réticente à accepter son point de vue, mais le fit malgré tout. « Très bien. »

Ils reprirent la préparation du diner. Alice fit réchauffer quelques petits pains au micro-ondes et Jasper s'occupa des steaks à faire griller.

« Tu es d'accord pour des steaks encore, mon cœur ? » Demanda-t-il.

« C'est parfait. » Elle se tourna pour le regarder. « Je suis désolée que nous ayons mangé ça tous les soirs cette semaine, mais c'est la seule chose qui me paraisse bien en ce moment. »

Il lui donna un sourire chaleureux et lui embrassa le front. « Ne t'excuses pas. Je suis simplement heureux que tu ais retrouvé ton appétit. » Il lui frotta le ventre avec la main. « Si nous devions manger des steaks tout le temps, je serais heureux de les faire. » _(T/N : Awwwwwww !!!!!)_

Elle rit. « Nous pourrions bien manger des steaks pour les 7 prochains mois ! »

Il haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, ma mère disait que pour moi, tout ce qu'elle pouvait manger était des Tamales _(T/N : spécialité mexicaine, petits pains de maïs, sucrés ou salés, cuits le plus souvent à la vapeur.)_ et pour Rosalie c'était du flan. »

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire encore. « Ma mère, pour Edward voulait de la root-beer _(T/N : sorte de bière sans alcool) _et pour moi c'était du jus d'orange-ananas. »

Il secoua la tête. « Tamales et jus d'orange-ananas pour nous. » Il plaça sa main sur l'abdomen d'Alice avec délicatesse et regarda en bas. « Steak pour toi. »

Alice posa sa main par-dessus celle de Jasper. « Steak pour nous tous. »

Il laissa échapper un léger rire. « Elle bouleverse déjà les habitudes de la maison. »

Elle le regarda avec interrogation. « Comment sais-tu que c'est une fille ? Ça fait seulement 10 semaines. »

Il lui fit un sourire en coin. « C'est juste un pressentiment. »

Elle lui rendit un sourire complice. « J'ai le même pressentiment. » Puis elle gémit. « Ugh. Je meurs de faim. Elle va être exigeante. J'espère que tu es prêt pour ça. »

Un large sourire étira ses lèvres. « Oh, je pense que je peux le gérer. »

****

Edward faisait les cents pas devant la maison d'ami, parlant au téléphone. « Collin, est-ce que tu es sûr de ça ? Qu'est-ce qu'Heidi a dit d'autre ? »

« Mec, je te l'ai dit, on gère les choses. »

Edward leva les yeux. « Je sais, mais... »

« Je sais que tu ne laisserais faire que quelqu'un en qui tu as confiance et dont tu penses qu'il est super bon... oh, attends... c'est moi. Alors calme toi, et laisse moi faire mon boulot. »

Edward arrêta de faire les cents pas, mais son autre main agrippa ses cheveux. « Tu as raison. Je suis désolé. C'est juste... je n'avais pas vu les complications arriver. Est-ce que tu crois que je vais devoir rentrer ? »

« Non, arrêtes de t'inquiéter. Je gère. Je vais refaire le test. Je suis sûr que tout va aller comme il faut. » Edward entendit des bruits de papiers avant que Collin ajouta, « Et pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles ? N'es-tu pas censé partir pour un weekend romantique ou je ne sais quoi ? »

Edward rit. « Ouais. C'est juste... Je ne veux pas que les choses se passent mal et... » Il soupira avant de finir. « Je suis super nerveux. »

« Pourquoi serais-tu... attends... est-ce que tu vas... ? Oh... OH ! » _(T/N : Ah c'est beau un mec qui comprend -plutôt- vite !)_

« Ouais. »

« Quand est-ce que Bella arrive ? »

« Elle est déjà là. »

« Alors pourquoi diable est-ce que tu me parles ? »

« Elle voulait se rafraichir. Apparemment un gamin dans son avion de New York a été malade et lui a vomis dessus (_T/N : Bonne raison pour se rafraichir avant de passer du temps avec son chéri...)_. Elle voulait aussi faire un peu de lessive. »

« Ça craint. Alors... est-ce que tu es prêt ? »

Il hésita, écoutant pour s'assurer que la douche marchait toujours. « Ouais. La chambre est réservée pour le weekend et comme Jasper les connait, ils ont préparé un dîner aux chandelles avec vue sur les vignes. »

« Pas mal. »

« Ça devrait. »

« Tout ira bien. » Après un moment, Collin prit un ton taquin. « Est-ce que tu crois qu'elle va dire oui ? »

Edward jura. « J'espère. »

« Quoi ? Tu es le génial Edward Cullen. Pourquoi elle ne dirait pas oui ? »

Edward grogna. « Peut être parce qu'elle n'a pas envie de s'engager ? »

Il entendit un soupir à l'autre bout du fil. « Est-ce que tu es encore inquiet à ce niveau là ? Allez, elle est dingue de toi. Et je paris qu'elle veut bien se faire enchaîner... »

« Bon sang, Collin ?! »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire _(T/N : Meuh oui, c'est cela...)_. » Il rit. « Je veux dire, si elle en a l'opportunité, elle voudrait s'engager avec toi. Je suis sûr qu'elle a juste besoin d'une raison. »

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Peut être vos regards tristes quand elle doit partir. Ou peut être... »

« D'accord. »

« Tous les sms et les conversations skype... »

« Ok. »

« Ou les moments où vous pensez qu'il n'y a personne dans les parages et que vous vous emportez dans ton bureau avant qu'elle doive... »

« Ferme la, Collin ! »

Il rit.

Après un moment, Edward dit, « Merci de m'avoir supporté ces derniers mois. Je sais que je n'ai pas été vraiment... sympa au boulot, mais... j'apprécie ton aide. »

Collin ne répondit rien.

« Collin ? »

« Je suis un peu mal à l'aise. Je ne supporte pas trop l'étalage de sentiments, surtout venant des autres mecs. » _(T/N : Sacré Collin va, mdr !)_

« Collin... »

« Contente toi de me promettre que si un jour tu reçois un Prix Nobel, tu me mentionneras. Les filles adorent ça. »

« Non, pas vraiment. »

Après un moment, Collin dit, « Ok. Peut être pas les mannequins de _Victoria Secret_, mais ce n'est pas mon genre. Elles ne portent pas assez de vêtements. Je pensais plutôt à Olga de la cafétéria. »

« Celle qui sert ? »

« Hé, j'aime les looks naturels. Je ne vois même plus sa moustache maintenant. » _(T/N : Contente pour toi Collin ^^)_

Edward leva les yeux même si Collin ne pouvait pas le voir. Il savait qu'il avait le béguin pour la timide et un peu geek Ann au département d'éducation, mais il suivit Collin dans sa blague. « C'est parce que tu aimes ses hamburgers. »

« Elle les fait super dégoulinant rien que pour moi. »

Edward rit.

« Alors, maintenant que tu t'es calmé, est-ce que ça va aller ? » Demanda Collin.

Il sourit. « Ouais. Merci. »

Ils se dirent au revoir et raccrochèrent.

Edward s'assit sur le canapé et réfléchit au fait d'appeler Jasper, mais il n'y avait plus grand-chose à dire. Jasper avait été d'une grande aide pour faire les réservations, il ne voulait pas l'embêter plus que ça surtout qu'Alice était enceinte. Son attention devait rester sur elle.

Il pensa un moment appeler Emmett mais il lui avait déjà donné son consentement et il savait que son meilleur ami allait juste lui demander de ne pas merder. Alors, à la place, il alluma la télé sur ESPN _(T/N : Célèbre chaine de sport américaine)_. Entre sa nervosité et le fait que Bella soit sous la douche, il avait besoin d'un peu de distraction.

Ça faisait une semaine qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus, mais ils s'étaient envoyés des textos pendant la journée et avaient discuté sur internet le soir. Malgré ça, quand Bella rentrait à la maison, il devait se retenir pour ne pas la molester. Il se demanda si ça serait toujours comme ça. Le besoin constant de l'avoir. Cependant, son apparence débraillée et la dure expression sur son visage lui montrèrent qu'elle n'avait pas très envie d'être câlinée même sous la douche.

Elle aurait pu être couverte de boue, il aurait toujours pensé qu'elle était sexy. La boue était, après tout, glissante et humide et cela faisait un ensemble érotique dans l'esprit d'Edward _(T/N : Beuuuurk !)_. Il secoua la tête pour faire disparaitre l'image de Bella en bikini est couverte de boue _(T/N : *tousse* Typique *tousse*)_ et essaya de se concentrer sur les statistiques de sport sur l'écran. Les statistiques l'aidaient toujours à se concentrer.

Il écoutait depuis un moment quand il commença à se demander ce que faisait Bella. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Ce n'était pas sa faute si au mot _home-run_ son esprit faisait le parallèle avec le nombre de fois où Bella avait jouis la dernière fois qu'ils étaient ensembles_. (T/N : Association un peu bizarre quand même :/)_

Il gigota, essayant de calmer l'excitation qui montait dans son pantalon. Bella n'avait pas fait un très bon vol et ça ne se faisait pas de l'interrompre pendant sa douche juste pour qu'elle assouvisse ses besoins. Quand il fut capable de se reconcentrer sur le résumé du dernier match, il entendit la douche s'arrêter et quelques secondes plus tard, il entendit Bella déambuler dans leur chambre.

Il pensa que, peut-être, s'il montait le son, ça l'aiderait à ne pas imaginer Bella marchant à travers la pièce dans rien d'autre qu'une serviette. Il se frotta la bouche avec sa main. Il ne lui avait pas parlé du voyage à Napa. Bella n'aimait pas les surprises, mais il espérait qu'elle ne serait pas trop en colère contre lui. Alice lui avait conseillé de lui dire qu'il avait réservé des massages, ce qui la motiverait un peu plus pour y aller.

Mais, il n'y a rien de mal à l'aider à se préparer ? Si ? Il pourrait l'aider avec sa lessive et pour faire sa valise ? Peut être faire un petit repas. Il pourrait même lui donner un pré-massage. Elle semblait tendue et il était sûr qu'un massage l'aiderait.

C'était la meilleure façon de l'aider.

Il éteint la télévision et était sur le point de se lever quand Bella entra dans la pièce.

Il y avait beaucoup à voir. Ses cheveux étaient toujours humide et gouttelaient aux pointes sur ses épaules. Sa peau brillait, elle n'était pas encore tout à fait sèche. Peut être qu'elle le laisserait l'aider. _(T/N : Il perd pas le nord le Eddy !)_

Elle respirait fort et il ne put s'empêcher de ne pas remarquer comment sa peau nue juste au dessus de ses seins se soulevait à chaque respiration.

« Edward, je te parle ! »

Ses yeux remontèrent sur son visage. Il n'avait pas vu son froncement de sourcil ni sa visible expression de colère. Sa première réaction fut de la trouver magnifique, mais quand il réalisa que cette colère était dirigée contre lui, il sembla confus.

« Je suis désolé. Qu'est... »

Elle leva une petite boite noire en velours. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. « Où est-ce que tu as eu ça ? »

Avec son autre main, elle leva le tee-shirt avec le logo de Berkeley. « Je cherchais quelque chose à mettre en attendant que ma lessive soit terminée. » Elle leva de nouveau la boîte. « C'était dans la commode. »

Il jura contre lui-même. Il devait encore faire sa valise. Alice n'avait pas arrêté de lui dire de la faire toute la semaine, mais il avait toujours repoussé l'échéance et maintenant il apprenait de la pire façon qu'il ne fallait jamais repousser les échéances.

Elle lui jeta la boite. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Euh... C'est une petite boîte à bijoux. »

« Je sais ça. »

« Alors pourquoi... »

Elle ferma ses mains en poings. « Pour qui ? » _(T/N : Elle a des questions bizarres...)_

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il la regarda, ne comprenant pas ce qu'elle demandait. Il vit aussi des larmes se formaient au coin de ses yeux.

Elle soupira. « Je sais que nous n'avons pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble même si nous vivions tous les deux, mais... » Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et secoua la tête.

Edward sentit son estomac se nouer. « Quoi ? Tu penses... »

Elle se retourna et repartit dans la chambre.

Edward la suivit. « Parle-moi s'il te plait. »

Bella chercha dans les tiroirs quelque chose à se mettre.

« Dis-moi ce que tu penses. »

Elle essuya son visage avec le dos de sa main. « Je ne comprends pas. »

Il leva son menton pour qu'elle le regarde. « Bella, c'est pour toi. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche mais en moins d'une minute elle la referma en une fine ligne. Elle secoua la tête, incrédule.

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux. « Tu ne me crois pas ? »

« C'est juste... tu es sérieux ? » En rentrant à la maison, elle s'était sentie seule et confuse à propos d'Edward. La possibilité qu'il fasse sa demande ne lui était pas passée par la tête.

Il soupira. « Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

Elle ne parut pas convaincue tout de suite. « Où est-ce que tu vas ce weekend ? »

Il fronça les sourcils et hésita avant de répondre, « Napa. »

Elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il soit si franc.

Il continua. « C'était censé être une surprise. »

« Une surprise ? »

« Oui. » Il traça la courbe de sa joue avec son pouce.

Elle s'adoucit. « Je pensais... » Elle baissa la tête. « Je ne savais pas quoi penser. »

Il ne put s'empêcher de cacher sa déception. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle attendit quelques secondes avant de répondre. « J'ai entendu Collin parler à Heidi au téléphone. Je suppose qu'il avait cru me mettre en attente, mais non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu les as entendu dire ? »

« Heidi disait à Collin qu'il y avait encore un problème avec les données et qu'ils allaient devoir faire plus de tests. Elle disait qu'il devrait t'appeler ce weekend. » Elle hésita avant de continuer. « Collin a dit que tu étais hors de la ville pour des raisons personnelles et qu'il ne fallait pas te déranger. »

Il hocha la tête. « Pourquoi ça t'as mise en colère ? »

« D'après ce que je savais, il n'y avait rien de spécial ce weekend. Si tu n'étais pas censé être dérangé... eh bien, ça veut souvent dire que tu es avec quelqu'un. » Elle leva les yeux vers lui, coupable. « Tu ne m'avais rien dit, alors j'ai pensé que... peut être que tu avais prévu quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Comme Edward ne disait rien, Bella s'assit sur leur lit. Il fit les cents pas.

Elle s'agrippa à sa serviette. Son esprit était embrumé. Elle avait entendu cette conversation la veille et y avait beaucoup pensé. Elle n'avait pas très bien dormi et ça n'avait pas aidé que le bébé Satan dans l'avion rende son déjeuner sur elle. La douche l'avait aidée à se sentir mieux, mais maintenant que la vérité avait éclaté, elle sentit une pression montée dans sa tempe gauche.

« C'est juste... » Elle ajusta la serviette au niveau de ses cuisses. « Est-ce que tu es heureux avec la façon dont les choses se déroulent en ce moment ? »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda. « Oui. »

« Moi... » Elle respira un bon coup avant de finir, « Moi non. »

Ce n'était pas la réponse qu'il attendait. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que tu n'étais pas heureuse... avec moi. »

Elle le regarda surprise. « Non, pas avec toi. La situation. Je n'aime pas... » Elle secoua les mains dans l'air. « Ça. »

« Tu n'aimes pas vivre avec moi ? »

Elle regarda autour de la pièce. Les murs avaient maintenant les photos qui étaient avant dans sa chambre. Elle regardait la photographie des arbres avec le but de football au fond. « Est-ce qu'on peut vraiment dire qu'on habite ensemble ? C'est à peine si on est ensemble ici. »

« Je sais que je passe beaucoup de temps au labo et avec ton travail... »

« Je sais. Mon boulot de consultante me force à être souvent partie. Les premiers mois étaient drôles et j'aimais autant voyager. »

Edward sentit sa poitrine se serrer. « Mais ? »

Bella se frotta le bras droit. « Je pense que je ne veux plus faire ça. »

« Mais, ça ne fait que six mois. »

« Six mois, c'est un long moment loin de la maison. » _De toi._

« Tu n'étais pas toujours partie. »

« Je sais nous avons eu quelques weekends ici et là, mais... » Elle chercha dans son expression. « Les weekends ne sont plus assez. »

Il se lécha les lèvres et s'assit à côté d'elle. « Eh bien, peut être que nous pourrions prendre plus de temps libre. A la place de weekends, pourquoi pas une semaine entière ? Je suis sûr que Collin pourra me couvrir. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, Edward. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux avant de passer son front dans ses mains. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Elle hésita avant de dire, « Je sais que ton travail est très important pour toi et je ne veux pas interférer. Je veux dire, c'est pour ça que j'ai cru que ce serait pas mal si je consultais. Je pensais que ça allait te donner de l'espace pour travailler sans être un poids. »

Il couvrit sa main de la sienne. « Tu n'es jamais un poids. »

Elle soupira. « Et ça marchait, mais... » Elle prit sa main et la plaça sur sa joue. « Je suis désolée, Edward. Ce n'est pas assez. »

Il se passa un moment avant qu'elle continue, « Je veux... au lieu de t'envoyer bonjour par sms, je veux pouvoir juste me tourner dans le lit et te le dire en face. Au lieu d'espérer pouvoir m'arrêter à ton travail et voir si tu es libre pour déjeuner, je veux pouvoir juste le faire. Je ne veux pas m'endormir devant mon ordinateur après t'avoir parlé. » Elle lui serra le biceps. « Je veux m'endormir dans tes bras. »

Edward la regarda pendant qu'il enregistrait ce qu'elle venait de dire.

« J'ai l'impression que peut être je devrais expérimenter la vie avant de m'engager, mais... je veux l'expérimenter avec toi. » Elle avait l'air déterminée. « Je ne vais plus être consultante. »

Il soupira. « D'accord. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire alors ? »

« Je vais prendre le poste dans l'agence de Jasper. »

Il écarquilla les yeux et son sourire s'étira sur son visage. Il la prit dans ses bras. « C'est génial. »

Bella n'attendait pas cette réaction. « Tu n'es pas... Tu es d'accord avec ça ? »

Il s'écarta. « Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ne le serais-je pas ? »

« Je pensais... Eh bien, tu n'as pas besoin d'un peu d'espace ? »

« D'espace ? De quoi tu parles ? »

« Je pensais que tu aimais que je ne sois pas trop là. Que je ne sois pas une trop grosse distraction. »

Il rit. « Tu es une distraction que tu sois à l'autre bout du pays ou dans mon bureau. »

Sa référence à sa dernière visite à son boulot la fit rougir. Elle continua, « Alors, tu es d'accord avec l'idée que je sois plus souvent là ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi penses-tu que j'aurais un problème avec le fait que tu sois plus souvent là ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai jamais eu l'impression que tu voulais que je sois plus souvent dans le coin. »

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à son commentaire. « Bella, je ne voulais pas que tu arrêtes de faire ce que tu voulais faire. Tu semblais résolue à prendre ce boulot. »

« Juste parce que je ne voulais pas t'éloigner de ton travail. »

Ils se regardèrent incrédule. Après un moment, Edward secoua la tête. « Alors, depuis ces six derniers mois, on vit ensemble sans vraiment vivre ensemble parce qu'on essaye d'être polis ? »

Elle rit. « C'est à peu près ça. »

« Alors, si je t'avais dit que j'aurais été content que tu acceptes l'offre à l'agence de Jasper, tu l'aurais fait ? »

« Tu n'aurais pas pensé que j'étais égoïste de vouloir accepter son offre ? »

Il s'approcha d'elle, comblant les derniers centimètres qui les séparaient. « J'aurais été reconnaissant que tu viennes travailler ici et que tu vives avec moi. »

Elle lui offrit un petit sourire. « Et j'aurais été contente de travailler avec Jasper si ça voulait aussi dire que j'allais être près de toi. »

Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en levant ses jambes pour qu'elles soient sur ses genoux. « Quand est-ce que tu commences chez Jasper ? »

Elle passa ses doigts dans les cheveux d'Edward et lui rendit son baiser. « La semaine prochaine. »

Il avait une de ses mains qui commençait à monter sur sa cuisse. « Est-ce que tu es sûre de toi ? »

Elle étouffa un gémissement et réussit à dire, « Toi ? »

« Absolument. » Il abaissa sa bouche vers la sienne et suça sa lèvre inférieure. Bella lui rendit la pareille et sentit la main d'Edward au dessus de sa serviette. Il était sur le point de l'enlever quand elle attrapa son poignet.

« Attends une minute, » dit-elle.

Une lueur de déception se dessina sur son visage _(T/N : Tu m'étonnes...)_. « Quoi ? »

Elle prit la petite boîte en velours de sa main et la souleva. « Tu dois toujours m'expliquer ça. »

Il la regarda, penaud. « Je t'ai dit pourquoi c'était. »

« En fait, tu m'as dit que c'était pour moi. Tu n'as pas dit pourquoi exactement. »

« Bella, je suis presque sûr que tu peux le deviner. »

« Est-ce que tu vas vraiment me le faire deviner ? »

Il se frotta le front. « Non, mais... »

Comme Edward ne disait plus rien, Bella réalisa ce qu'il se passait. « Est-ce que c'était censé faire partie du weekend que tu avais prévu ? »

Il hocha la tête, sans pour autant la regarder.

Une petite vague de culpabilité la submergea. « Je suis tellement désolée. » Elle mit sa main sur sa joue. « Je suis stupide. »

Il rit. « Non, tu n'es pas stupide. »

« Si. D'abord, je doute à propos de notre relation. Puis, je tire des conclusions hâtives sur le fait que tu as une aventure. » Elle baissa la tête. « Je ne t'en voudrais pas si tu voulais annuler notre voyage et ralentir... les choses pendant un moment. » Elle plaça la boîte dans sa main.

Il l'embrassa sur la tempe. « Je ne veux pas annuler notre voyage et surtout pas ralentir les choses. » Il remit l'écrin dans sa paume.

« Mais, j'ai gâché tous tes plans. » Elle lui retendit.

« Tu n'as rien gâché. » Il repoussa sa main.

Elle secoua la tête et repoussa elle aussi la petite boîte _(T/N : Vous avez envie d'un tennis ou quoi ?)_. « Tu as dit que la demande était un truc de mec. Je suis sûre que ce n'est pas ce que tu avais imaginé. »

« Non, mais ce n'est pas si mal. » Il rit. « La seule chose qui pourrait tout gâcher, c'est que tu dises non. » Il lui tendit.

Bella la récupéra et la mit sur ses genoux. Puis, elle prit la main d'Edward et entrelaça leurs doigts. Elle fixa leurs mains jointes et dit, « Je dirais oui. » Elle embrassa sa joue. « A chaque fois. »

Edward s'écarta pour la regarder. Ils restèrent assis là, à se regarder. Puis un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres d'Edward.

« Bella ? »

Elle sourit aussi. « Oui, Edward ? »

Il serra sa main et rit quand il dit, « Est-ce que tu veux m'épouser ? »

Elle rit aussi. « Oui. »

Malgré le fait qu'il connaisse déjà la réponse, Edward écarquilla les yeux. « Vraiment ? »

Elle rit plus fort. « Pourquoi ça te surprend ? »

« Je ne sais pas. C'est juste... Il y a ce moment de doute avant que ça arrive vraiment. »

« Mais... » Toute pensée s'envola quand il ouvrit la boîte pour lui montrer la bague.

C'était un imposant mais élégant et simple diamant taillé en carré sur un anneau d'argent.

Edward serra son genou. « Est-ce que tu l'aimes ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. « Bien sûr que oui ! Elle est magnifique. »

Il l'enleva de la boîte, leva sa main et passa l'anneau sur son doigt. Ils admirèrent tous les deux la bague étincelante pendant une seconde avant de se regarder.

Ils avaient tous les deux l'air ahuris et en voyant l'expression de chacun, ils rirent.

« Je ne peux pas croire que ça arrive, » dit Bella.

Edward embrassa sa joue. « Enfin. »

« Enfin ? »

Il baissa la tête pour embrasser son cou. « Mienne. »

Elle rit quand il frotta son nez sous son oreille. « J'ai toujours été tienne. »

Il plaça de doux baisers sur son épaule. « Maintenant, tout le monde va le savoir. »

Elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il amorçait sa descente. « Hé, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit sur le fait d'être possessif ? »

Il l'embrassa à pleine bouche entre les seins, juste à la limite de sa serviette. « Tu vas te marier avec moi, alors je peux être autant possessif que je le veux. » Il ouvrit la serviette et fut accueilli par ses mamelons durcis.

« Tu sais, je... » Elle haleta quand elle sentit sa bouche recouvrir l'un d'eux.

Il était sur le point de porter son attention sur l'autre quand son téléphone sonna. Il l'ignora, mais Bella dit, « Ce n'est pas la sonnerie d'Alice ? »

Il grogna et retira son tee-shirt. Puis, il l'allongea sur le lit.

Bella commença à enlever son pantalon. « Tu devrais au moins lui envoyer un sms. Elle pourrait débarquer et... » Elle baissa son boxer. _(T/N : Oui mais bon, si tu continues sur ta lancée, même un sms, il va avoir du mal...)_

« Ok. » Il descendit du lit et alla chercher son téléphone dans une poche de son pantalon par terre. Il était sur le point de taper son message quand il sentit la bouche de Bella sur lui.

Il jura et dit, « Bella, je ne peux pas... » Il serra son épaule.

Elle s'écarta. « Dépêche-toi alors... »

Il tapa son message.

_On célèbre nos fiançailles. Ne pas déranger._

Il l'envoya et éteignit son téléphone. Puis il le lança par terre et jeta littéralement Bella sur le lit.

Elle cria et ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« C'était vraiment très vilain, _Mme Cullen_. » Il s'avança vers elle.

La mâchoire de Bella se décrocha à la vue de son futur mari dont l'expression ne laissait planer aucun doute sur son désir et son amour. Puis, l'entendre parler d'elle en tant que Mme Cullen fit monter une chaleur entre ses cuisses.

C'était comme s'il pouvait lire dans ses pensées. Il écarta les jambes de sa fiancée et baissa la tête. Il embrassa sa hanche. « Cependant, ça m'a donné une idée. »

« Quel genre d'idée ? » Sa voix était tremblante.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur le coin de sa bouche. Au lieu de lui dire, il baissa la tête et lui montra.

Trois fois pour être exacte.

Ils passèrent le reste de l'après-midi goûtant, touchant et aimant l'autre. Quand Edward finit par se calmer, ce fut juste parce qu'ils devaient se préparer à partir pour leur weekend.

Mais pas avant qu'Alice les ait vus et ait insisté pour voir la bague.

Le weekend fut une extension de cet après-midi. Ils réussirent à sortir de la chambre une fois pour aller dîner à l'un des endroits où ils avaient la meilleure vue sur les vignes, mais n'allèrent pas plus loin que le plat quand Edward découvrit que Bella ne portant pas de sous-vêtements.

Deux semaines plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva au chalet de Forks. Angela voulait voir tout le monde ensemble avant son mariage, prévu quinze jours après.

C'était très intime. Après un dîner prit tôt, Charlie, Carlisle et Esmée arrivèrent. C'était une surprise pour tout le monde sauf Bella, Edward, Angela et Emmett.

Ils étaient tous dans le solarium. L'après-midi ensoleillée laissait peu à peu sa place à la douce lueur du crépuscule. L'eau du lac, plus bas, ondulait en vague vertes et bleues.

Emmett expliqua que même s'il était là pour passer du temps avec Angela et Ben avant leur mariage, Angela avait gracieusement accepté que Bella et Edward utilisent ce moment pour se marier.

Il y eut un silence étonné dans le solarium. Angela était rayonnante et Ben était stupéfait. Alice et Rosalie regardaient Emmett comme s'il avait deux têtes. Carlie et Jacob se regardèrent et rirent et Jasper les rejoint.

Puis, tout d'un coup, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Emmett leva ses mains, mais personne ne fit attention. Alice et Rosalie n'étaient pas contentes de ne pas avoir été mises au courant. Ben demandait à Angela si Emmett était sérieux et Jasper taquinait Jacob sur le fait que c'était bientôt son tour, ce qui fit rougir Carlie. Charlie, lui, secouait la tête et Carlisle était amusé par la réaction de tout le monde dans la pièce.

Tout le monde se tut quand Edward entra dans le solarium. Il portait un pantalon et une veste foncés, une chemise à col blanche et déboutonnée en haut. Esme apparut à son tour à la porte de la chambre d'ami.

« Est-ce qu'on est prêt à commencer ? » demanda-t-elle.

Emmett sourit et hocha la tête.

« Attendez ? On va vraiment faire ça ? » Demanda Alice.

« Oui. » Répondit Edward.

« Mais... vous ne voulez pas un vrai mariage ? » Dit Rosalie.

Il soupira. « C'est notre mariage. »

Alice se leva. « Mais... »

« Est-ce que vous êtes sûrs ? » demanda Rosalie.

Emmett se redressa pour se faire aussi grand qu'il pouvait. « C'est ce que veux Bella, alors c'est ce qu'elle aura. »

Rosalie leva un sourcil vers lui. « Qui va les marier ? »

Emmett sourit. « Moi. »

Alice et Rosalie le fixèrent incrédules.

Jacob rit, « C'est génial ! »

« Je suis d'accord, » acquiesça Jasper.

Edward regarda tour à tour sa sœur et la future femme de son futur beau-frère. « Toutes les personnes à qui on tient sont ici. Je veux juste rendre Bella heureuse et elle m'a dit que c'était ce qu'elle voulait et si c'est de cette façon qu'elle veut se marier, alors c'est ce qu'on fera. »

Son ton était ferme et définitif.

Rosalie sourit et hocha la tête.

Alice prit une minute pour s'en remettre, Jasper serra sa main. Elle soupira. « C'est juste... Je n'avais aucune idée qu'elle avait prévu de faire ça. »

Jasper lui frotta le dos. « C'est bon, chérie. Tu as été très préoccupée. »

Elle rit et secoua la tête. « Elle a intérêt à ne pas se marier en sweat. Je ne laisserais pas faire ça. »

Tout le monde rit.

De l'autre pièce, Bella cria, « Je ne porte pas de sweat. »

« Est-ce que tu es prête ? » demanda Emmett.

« Oui ! »

Esme prit sa place à côté de Carlisle.

Un moment passa avant que Bella apparaisse au pas de la porte.

Le cœur d'Edward s'arrêta pendant un moment.

Elle portait une robe bustier blanche. Elle était simple et descendait jusqu'à ses pieds. Ses cheveux étaient légèrement épinglés avec de nombreuses bouclés qui s'échappaient. Dans sa main, elle tenait un petit bouquet de tulipes roses.

Le seul bruit que l'on pouvait entendre provenait d'une petite brise soufflant dans les feuilles des arbres. Bella regarda ses amis. Chacun d'eux arboraient différentes émotions qui allaient du choc à l'incrédulité. Quand elle vit les larmes dans les yeux d'Alice et Rosalie, elle commença à se dire que c'était peut être une erreur.

Elle leva les yeux vers Emmett et vit qu'il la regardait avec un mélange de surprise et d'amusement. Quand elle regarda Edward, il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour avancer. Avec chaque pas vers lui, son sourire s'agrandissait et l'expression d'Edward était assortie à la sienne. Il ne la quitta pas des yeux.

Charlie s'éclaircit la gorge ce qui sortit Emmett de sa transe. Même s'il n'avait été ordonné qu'une semaine auparavant, Emmett prenait son rôle d'officiel très au sérieux. Il accueilli tout le monde et commença à partager comment, même enfant, il était évident que ces deux là étaient fait pour être ensemble malgré le fait qu'ils ne l'avaient pas compris tout de suite.

Il hésita avant de dire, « Même s'il fallut du temps à ces deux là pour se retrouver, quand ils ont réussi, il ne restait aucun doute sur leur amour pour l'autre. » Il leur sourit et continua, « L'amour est patient. L'amour est bon. C'est toujours de la protection, de la confiance, de l'espoir, de la persévérance. L'amour ne rate jamais. »

Il regarda autour de la pièce à ses amis et ses parents. « Aujourd'hui, je marie ma sœur et mon meilleur ami. Je suis si honoré et fier qu'ils m'aient permis de faire partie de ce moment si spécial. »

Puis, il leur demanda de dire leur vœu respectif qu'ils s'étaient écrits.

Edward fut le premier. « Moi, Edward, je te prends Bella, pour être ma partenaire, aimer ce que je sais de toi et avoir confiance en ce que je ne connais pas encore. J'anticipe avec impatience la chance de grandir avec toi, connaitre la femme que tu vas devenir, et tomber amoureux de toi un peu plus chaque jour. Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir à travers tout ce que la vie nous apportera. »

Emmett passa l'alliance à Edward qui la glissa délicatement sur le doigt de Bella.

Ce fut au tour de Bella, « Moi, Bella, je te prends Edward, pour être mon ami, mon amour, le père de mes enfants et mon mari. Je serais tienne dans les moments d'abondance et de besoin, dans les temps de santé et de maladie, dans les instants de joie et de peine, dans les moments d'échec et de triomphe. Je promets de te chérir et de te respect, de prendre soin de toi et de te protéger, de te réconforter et de t'encourager, et de rester à tes côtés pour l'éternité. »

Emmett donna l'alliance à Bella qui la passa au doigt d'Edward.

Puis il annonça, « Par les pouvoirs qui me sont conférés par l'état de Washington, je vous déclare mari et femme. » Il se pencha et ajouta, « Tu peux l'embrasser maintenant. »

Edward tira Bella vers lui et couvrit sa bouche de la sienne. Tout le monde cria et applaudit.

« C'est avec plaisir que je vous présente M. et Mme Edward Cullen. » Déclara Emmett.

Tout le monde sauta pour féliciter l'heureux couple. Alice réprima à peine Bella pour ne pas l'avoir laissé l'aider et embrassa sa nouvelle sœur. Les félicitations se poursuivirent pendant quelques minutes de plus avant qu'Esme et Carlisle ne commencent à demander à tout le monde de partir.

Edward et Bella furent surpris, s'attendant à ce que tout le monde reste.

Esme les regarda incrédule. « Vous vous attendiez vraiment à ce qu'on reste pour votre lune de miel ? Carlisle et moi avons réservé à la vieille auberge Meyer à Piedmont pour nous tous. » Elle leur fit un clin d'œil. « Si vous y arrivez, venez nous voir demain pendant qu'on y sera tous. »

Bella rougit, mais Edward hocha la tête et dit, « On verra. »

Tout le monde récupéra ses affaires, s'assurant de partir avant qu'il fasse trop nuit. Une fois tout le monde dehors et la porte fermée, Edward se retourna pour voir Bella, debout dans l'entrée, le fixant chaleureusement.

Il la prit dans ses bras comme une mariée et la porta jusqu'à la chambre d'ami où ils avaient fait l'amour pour la première fois. Cette fois-ci, contrairement à avant, leurs mouvements se furent plus lents, plus doux et plus tendres.

A la fin, Bella posa sa tête sur la poitrine d'Edward. Elle attendit que sa respiration se soit calmée avant de dire, « Tu sais, cette première fois où on a couché ensemble, j'ai eu peur que ça ne soit que physique entre nous. »

Edward passa ses doigts dans les longs cheveux bouclés de sa femme. « Juste physique ? Tu aurais été d'accord avec ça ? »

« Non, mais honnêtement, je ne pense pas que j'aurais pu non plus résister. »

Il rit avant de dire, « Je ne t'aurais pas laissé croire que je me servais de toi. »

Elle embrassa son torse et d'un ton taquin, elle dit, « Je sais, mais je suis un peu triste de dire que je t'aurais probablement utilisé. »

Il rit encore. « Ça ne m'aurait pas gêné. »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Hum... voyons-voir... la femme que je désirais depuis ces sept dernières années décide qu'elle veut m'avoir, souvent. J'aurais dit oui à ça. » Il la fit tourner sur son dos, ses lèvres effleurant celles de Bella. « A chaque fois. » Il pressa sa bouche contre la sienne.

Après s'être remise de ce baiser, elle demanda, « Edward ? »

Il déposa un autre baiser sur son omoplate. « Oui, Mme Cullen. »

Elle rit. « Je... Cette soirée était parfaite. Merci. »

Il leva la tête. « C'est moi qui devrait te remercier. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Je suis contente que tu n'ais pas pensé qu'on allait trop vite ou... »

Il l'embrassa.

« Ou que nous aurions du attendre d'avoir... », Continua-t-elle.

Il l'embrassa encore.

Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire. « Edward, laisse-moi finir... »

Il l'embrassa encore, plus longuement cette fois. Après un moment, il recula et dit, « Si on l'avait fait à ma façon, nous aurions été marié juste après ma demande. »

« Edward, ne soit pas ridicule. »

Il raidit ses épaules. « Je suis sérieux. »

Elle étudia son visage et vit qu'il était vraiment sincère. « Tu es quand même ridicule, » dit-elle en souriant.

Il lui donna un sourire en coin. « Et tu t'es quand même mariée avec moi. »

Elle feignit l'agacement en grognant. « Ne me le rappelle pas. »

Le sourire d'Edward s'élargit. Il lui prit sa main et il effleura son pouce sur son alliance. « Je te le rappellerais avec grand plaisir. »

* * *

**T/N : Et voilà... C'est fini... Voilà comment se clos **_My Brother's Best Friend_**. Oui, bien sûr, il reste les bonus, mais ce sont des parties coupées des précédents chapitres. Ce n'est plus tout à fait la même chose... =)**

**On aimerait remercier quelques personnes. Tout d'abord, bien sûr, **_JennLynnfs_**, l'auteur, pour nous avoir laissé traduire sa merveilleuse ff en français.**

**Merci à toutes celles qui nous lisent **_depuis le début_** de cette aventure, déjà plus d'un an. **

**A toutes celles qui ont été de **_fidèles revieweuses_**. Vous savez à quel point c'est important pour nous d'entendre ce que vous avez à dire, c'est notre seule « salaire » ces petits mots. **

_Merci à tou(te)s_**.**

**Bonne nouvelle, après la publication du chapitre des bonus, on attaque la traduction de la nouvelle ff de JennLynn, **_Boycotting Valentine's day_** ! C'est une mini ff de 7 chapitres, fraîche, drôle, romantique et HOT. Tout ce qu'on aime. Alors n'oubliez pas de nous mettre en Author Alert.**

**Et enfin, on peut faire une dernière demande, avec des yeux du Chat Potté, et vous suppliez d'exploser le compteur des reviews. On veut tout savoir sur ce que vous avez fait cette fiction. Déception ? Rire ? Pleure ? Vous l'avez suivi depuis quand ? Vous avez des remarques sur notre traduction ? Sur les personnages ? Vous avez tout simplement envie de dire merci à JennLynn ? **_Montrez-lui_** et montrez-nous votre 'amour' pour MBBF ! **

**Si vous n'avez jamais reviewé, c'est le moment... ;)**


End file.
